El amor siempre vence a pesar de todo
by isakristen
Summary: Isabella Swan una adolescente de 14 años, hija menor de Charlie Swan, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la ciudad de Chicago. Novia de Edward Cullen un adolescente de 16 años, hijo menor del mafioso Carlisle Cullen. Su amor puro e inmenso es amenazado por sus familias, quienes desde hace años mantienen una rivalidad por el dominio del poder. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Prefacio

**Historia registrada ****por SafeCreative bajo el código 1307055383584. Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarrearía las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.**

* * *

**RESUMEN COMPLETO:**

Bella una adolescentes de 14 años, hija menor de Charlie Swan uno de los mafiosos mas peligrosos de Chicago. Novia de Edward Cullen un adolescentes de 16 años hijo del mafioso Carlisle Cullen.

Su amor puro e inmenso era amenazado por sus familias, quienes desde hace años tenían una rivalidad por el dominio del poder. Ellos al enterarse de la relación amorosa de los jóvenes deciden separarlos y enviarlos lejos. Sin saber que su amor ya había dado frutos, unas pequeñas personitas que iban protegidas en el vientre de su madre, la cual los unirían para siempre. Dos niños con la marca del sol naciente en el brazo izquierdo de los Swan como la media luna en el brazo derecho de los Cullen.

Diez años después su amor seguía intacto, más grande que antes y ellos estarán listos e dispuestos a luchar por el y por su felicidad, uniendo así ambas familias, quienes tendrían que luchar por la misma causa. Dos niños intocables por ambos bando, siendo su talón de Aquiles. Y sus enemigos no dudaran en utilizarlos, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro; rompiendo en el camino el acuerdo llegado desde hace generaciones de no incluir en la rivalidad a las mujeres y a los niños.

* * *

**Los personajes más importante de está historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Pero la trama es mí y no está permitido publicarla en otro sitio sin mí autorización. **_

_**Todo lo que reconozcas es de **__**Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

Cree un grupo en Facebook. Se llama **"Entre Mafiosos y F.B.I"** allí publicare las imágenes y adelantos referentes a las historias.


	2. El comienzo de esta historia de amor

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**.**

**.**

**El comienzo de está historia de amor.**

**BPov.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 14 años; falta casi mes y medio para mis 15 años. Vivo en Chicago, en la casa —o más bien diría mansión—, con mi padre Charlie Swan, mis hermanas: Rosalie Marie Swan de 19 años y Marie Alice Swan de 17 años, y mi hermosa abuela, quién es como mi madre, Doña Marie Swan, ya que mi madre Renée nos abandonó cuando yo apenas tenía 5 años, para irse con el mejor amigo y mano derecha de mi padre, Phil Driver.

Para la gente del exterior, mi padre es un empresario multimillonario, heredero del imperio Swan, el cual constituía la red hotelera más grande del mundo, como también el consorcio Swan import, además de otras empresas alrededor del mundo. Pero esa era la fachada. Las personas más cercanas sabían que es uno de los mafiosos más peligroso del mundo. Lo mejor es estar con él, que estar contra él. A menos que estuvieras con el otro mafioso que dominaba también parte de Chicago, el gran Don Carlisle Cullen, quién era tan o más peligroso que mi padre.

Ellos siempre han tenido esa rivalidad por ver quién dominaba la mayor parte del territorio. Esa peligrosa rivalidad ha pasado de generación en generación, y nunca se había visto afectada hasta ahora, ya que siempre habían nacido todos varones para continuar con el legado. Tanto en la familia Swan como en la familia Cullen. Pero para desgracia de mi padre había tenido tres mujeres, así que era hora de terminar con esa estúpida guerra sin sentido.

La familia o el clan Cullen, como quieran llamarlos, están integrados por Don Carlisle Cullen, Doña Esme Cullen y sus hijos Emmett Anthony de 20 años, Jasper Anthony de 18 años y Edward Anthony de 16 años, quién es mi novio, aunque nadie lo sepa, ya que nos podrían matar por eso.

Nosotros no éramos la única pareja. Mis hermanas también eran novias de los Cullen; Rosalie con Emmett y Alice con Jasper. Ninguno de los seis estábamos de acuerdo con esa estúpida guerra, por lo que queríamos que acabara pronto.

Para lograr vernos, entre las chicas nos encubrimos, al igual que ellos, nos ayudabamos para poder salir sin escoltas. Mi relación con Edward tenía ya casi un año. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el primer día que lo conocí.

**Flashback:**

_Ayudé a Rose a salir de la casa, pues tenía una cita con Emmett. Mi padre no nos quería dejar salir porque no había quien nos acompañara, ya que de nuestros guardaespaldas, unos estaban en unas bien merecidas vacaciones —que por cierto me costó convencer a papá que se las diera—, y los otros estaban acompañando a Alice y a mi Bubú —Abuela, así le decía de cariño—, al centro comercial. Ellas andaban como locas porque se acercaba mi cumpleaños número 14, y los de él tenían que acompañarlo a una reunión muy importante que no podía faltar._

_Esa era nuestra gran oportunidad._

_Lo habíamos planeado así: Alice se llevaría a la Bubú y yo iría con Rose. La ayudaría cuando Charlie no diera más opciones, ya que a mí no me negaba nada… Soy la luz de sus ojos, la princesa de papá y eso jugaba a nuestro favor._

_El plan era que ella iría a ver una película con sus amigas Victoria Monterrubio y Vanessa Wolfe._

_—Papi, por favor déjame ir —suplicaba Rose por enésima vez._

_— ¡No Rosalie Marie, ya te lo dije! —le respondió mi padre en un grito._

_Ufff... nombre completo… eso era malo, muy malo. Estaba realmente enojado. Era mi hora de intervenir._

_—Papito, si quieres yo voy con Rose para que no vaya sola y se meta en problemas. Si surge algo yo te aviso de una vez… porfis déjanos salir, ¿siiiiii? —le dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo la carita del gato con botas de Shrek._

_Según Charlie yo era la más madura de las tres, a pesar de ser la menor, y que había nacido con treinta y cinco años encima y que cada año me vuelvo más mayor. También sabía que nunca se resistía a mis pucheros, por eso siempre lograba lo que me proponía. Las chicas siempre acudían a mí, y él lo sabía. Vi en su cara como caía antes mis gestos._

_Ya habíamos ganado la pelea._

_—Está bien, ustedes ganan, siempre lo hacen, pero ustedes tendrán cuidado por favor —nos dijo abrazándonos a ambas—. Cuídense. Cualquier cosa me avisan. Ustedes tres son la razón de mi vida si algo les pasara no lo resistiría._

_Nos dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Sabíamos de antemano que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Nosotras y la abuela éramos lo único que le quedaba y tenía mucho miedo a perdernos._

_—Gracias Bells. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco —me dijo Rose dándome un abrazo—. Dime, ¿cómo lo consigues? A ti te resulta mucho más fácil que a nosotras, logras dominar a Charlie a tu antojo._

_— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Años y años de práctica —respondí con una carcajada. Y no sólo era eso; también jugaba a mi favor que yo era la más pequeña cuando madre se marchó, por lo que sufrí más su ausencia y lloraba casi todas las noche. Desde entonces, Charlie no me ha negado nunca nada —por más loco que fuera—, era como para compensar mi dolor por el rechazo de mamá, aunque esa no era su culpa. Por eso lo tengo comiendo en la palma de mi mano._

_— ¡Bien como quieras, ahora mueve tu lindo trasero que vamos tarde! —me gritó Rose desde el garaje. Cuando se había retirado estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta._

_— ¡Oye! ¡No me grites! Te acabo de ayudar y, ¿así es como me pagas? —grité simulando estar enojada, pero no tardé en estallar en risas y seguirla al garaje—. Bueno, está bien. ¿Dónde te verás con Emmett? —me monté en el asiento del copiloto de su descapotable BMW rojo (M3)._

_—En el cine. Vamos a ver "El mensajero de Satanás" —respondió sonriendo, como acordándose de algo. Por lo que sé, a Emmett no le gustan ese tipo de películas, por lo que debe ser cosa de mi loca hermana—. Emm queria ver Cars, pero yo no. No te niego… se negó muchas veces, pero le dije que si no la veíamos no tendría de aquello… nada de nada…_

_—Rose… por favor, no quiero escuchar qué es lo que hacen Emmett y tú cuando están solos, así que omite los detalles. —interrumpí._

_—Ay Bella, algún día tendrás que aprender que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren, se besan, de los besos pasan a las caricias, de ahí pasan a hacer el am…_

_— ¡Rose! —grité— ¡Te dije que no quiero detalles!_

_—Está bien, está bien, algún día lo sabrás. Espero que pronto, porque no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en el mundo. Tú sabes… sentir su aliento, sus manos y otras partes en tu piel…_

_— ¡Rosalie Marie Swan, te dije que no quiero saberlo! —volví a gritar, ahora muy enojada. No quería tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Después de eso me giré hacia la ventana y la ignoré en todo el camino. Mi Bubú ya me había dado la famosa charla, no me dijo que debía llegar virgen al matrimonio, sino que me aconsejó que esperara a que estuviera preparada física y mentalmente con la persona que amara y que me amara._

_—Ja, ja, ja, Bella relájate —me dijo. Pero no le contesté. Rose se estacionó cerca del cine, en el estacionamiento del tercer piso, bien lejos de la puerta por si alguien lograba reconocernos._

_—Rose… —la llamé, ya que me había dejado atrás, porque iba casi corriendo por los pasillos del centro comercial para llegar al cine. Y si yo quería llegar viva tenía que poner atención sobre dónde colocar los pies, pues el equilibrio y yo éramos enemigos. Yo era muy torpe y siempre terminaba en el suelo—. Espérame._

_— ¡Apúrate Bella que ya llevamos diez minutos de retraso y Emm va a pensar que no pude venir y se irá… todo será en vano! —gritó Rose. Rodé los ojos por su respuesta. Por fin se detuvo al llegar a la entrada del cine._

_—Gracias Rose por esperarme —dije sarcásticamente, recuperando el aliento. Ella solo rodó los ojos._

_—Si como quieras —me dijo, mientras buscaba a Emmett con la mirada— ¡Ah! Mira Bella, allá están._

_"¿Cómo que allá están? ¿No es sólo Emmett? ¡Genial! ¿En qué lío me había metido por buena samaritana?"._

_ Ella debió ver la confusión en mi cara porque yo era, según mi abuela, un libro abierto, por lo que de una vez me aclaró:_

_— ¡Tonta Bella! ¿Creíste que iba a dejar sola a mi hermanita después de haberme ayudado? ¿Tan poco me conoces? —dijo simulando enojo. Rodé los ojos por su dramatismo—. En fin, tú entrarás con Edward, el hermano menor de Emmett, a ver Crepúsculo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "¿Que yo iba a ver una película acompañada por un Cullen? Si se entera mi padre, me despedaza". Yo era la más cuerda en todo este enredo amoroso—. Osito Emm casi no llego, Bells tuvo que ayudarme… —le dijo Rose a Emmett mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en los labios, y no sé qué otras cosas se dijeron._

_Yo estaba prendada del dios griego que estaba parado detrás de Emmett y me miraba con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas más hermosos que jamás había visto. Ellos tenían una chispa de picardía._

_—Hola Edward —dijo Rose saludando al chico. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado… había perdido la noción del tiempo—. Ven Bella te presento a Edward —me llamó. Yo no quería levantar mi vista ahora que había logrado bajarla. No quería perderme en esos pozos verdes esmeraldas de nuevo. Ya estaba muerta de la vergüenza._

_— ¡Rose! Tanto tiempo sin verte. Hola Bella, un gusto conocerte —dijo con voz aterciopelada, tan hermosa y musical. Levanté la vista por inercia, para perderme de nuevo en esos ojos verdes que me observaban con un brillo especial en ellos, que me hizo perder el aliento y dispararme el ritmo cardíaco. Y además lo completaba esa sonrisa torcida, que definitivamente sería mi favorita de ahora en adelante. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida; era alto con aspecto desgarbado, menos corpulento que sus hermanos, con un cabello despeinado de un extraño color bronce que le daba un aspecto de dios griego._

_ "Dios este chico no es real"_

_Me sonrojé al instante al darme cuenta que lo veía más tiempo de lo que era correcto. Debía estar más roja que un tomate._

_—Eh… hola… Edward —respondí tartamudeando._

_"¡Dios, me había quedado sin habla! Pensará que soy una retrasada"._

_ Al momento de unir nuestras manos, una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió por todo el brazo y el cuerpo, me estremecí al instante y retiré mi mano con un poco de brusquedad. Edward me miraba atónito, por lo que supe que sintió lo mismo._

_La pasamos muy bien. No nos aburrimos. La película trataba de un vampiro que se enamoraba de una humana, él no quería que ella se transformara en vampiro, trató de alejarse de ella al principio, pero le tocó salvarla en varias ocasiones y al final decidió apostar por su amor y luchar por el._

_Y yo ya estaba enamorada de Edward mandaría al carajo la cordura. Este chico me gustaba y mucho, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente…_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Desde ese momento no nos separamos y nos tocaba a nosotros también escaparnos y vernos a escondidas, siempre que podíamos.

Edward me había dicho que me tenía un regalo para mis quince que nunca olvidaría. Aunque le había dicho que no quería regalos, a mí no me gustaba que gastaran dinero en mí, que mi mayor regalo era estar con él, a lo que solo respondió con esa sonrisa torcida tan deslumbrante y desató todo el poder de su mirada para que aceptara. Y que más me tocó hacer, sino rendirme y aceptar. Él llevaba todas las de ganar. Lo sabía y no dudaba en jugar con eso a su favor.

Así que espero con ansias ese día, pues tampoco me ha querido decir que planea, ni me ha dado pistas.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y a Yuliette06, Karlie7, ElizaC, Maya7783, Aimme19, Mila, Dolli.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí.**


	3. Cumpleaños de Bella

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Cumpleaño de Bella.**

**BPov.**

El tiempo siguió su marcha sin darme tregua a nada. Hoy ya era el gran día, según mi familia, me convertiría en toda una señorita.

Dejaría de ser una niña. Las personas me verían como una hermosa adolescente.

Hoy es 13 de septiembre. El día que cumplía mis quince años. Pero también era el día que mi Edward me daría su gran sorpresa. Aún sigo planeando cómo me iba a escapar de mi fiesta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hoy todo el mundo estará pendiente de mí, como si me gustara, tener toda su atención. Lo bueno de todo es que como habrá demasiadas personas, mi padre no notará mi ausencia.

Tendría que tener un buen plan, hoy los escoltas serán mis sombras, irían hasta al baño conmigo, porque, según mi padre, sus enemigos podrían aprovecharse de cualquier distracción para atacar, ya que en los eventos hay demasiada gente. Y como todo mafioso, saben entrar sin ser vistos, y yo sería un blanco fácil.

Rose y Alice tendrían que ayudar a que nadie me viera. Tal vez alegar estar enferma y encerrarme en mi habitación, salir por la ventana, aunque yo no tenga un buen equilibrio, y que solamente ellas suban periódicamente a revisar cómo sigo.

Eso sería después de bailar el vals, Emmett debe recogerme en la esquina del parque a dos cuadras de aquí y me llevaría a donde me espera Edward.

El día transcurrió sin mucho contratiempo, sólo con las locuras de Alice y la Bubú: _"Bella esto, Bella aquello. Mira esto Bella, ¿el rosa o el azul? ¿El mantel cuadrado o el mantel redondo? ¿La figura de cristal o la figura de hielo? ¿Las rosas o las fresias?_ Ya no aguantaba más… estaba que explotaba; hasta que media hora después:

— ¡Bastaaa! _—_grité, logrando que todo el mundo se volteara y me mirara fijamente, como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una. De mis hermanas yo era la más tranquila y nunca gritaba, por más que me exaltara. Me ruboricé al instante a más no poder, sentía mi rostro y mi cuello ardiendo, tanto por la ira contenida como por la vergüenza.

—Ya basta Alice, Bubú… por favor… me van a matar de un dolor de cabeza y de stress. Pueden hacer lo que quieran _—_dije ya más calmada. Todo el mundo trabajaba en silencio. Solo mis hermanas y mi abuela me prestaban atención, pues mi padre no estaba en la casa_._ Y lo entendía. Hoy era una casa de locos. Suspiré para terminar de calmarme—. Saben perfectamente que no me gustan las fiestas _—_terminé mi protesta. Aunque sabía que era en vano, conociendo a Alice, nada la detendría. Era una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza.

—Ay Bellita, Bellita, mejor cierra esa boquita que calladita te ves más bonita. Sabes que hoy es un día muy especial y aunque venga el papa, no se va a dejar de hacer la fiesta _—_solo se limitó a decir Alice_. _Lo único que hice fue rodar los ojos. Con Alice nunca se gana—. Así que mejor ve a dormir un ratito mientras termino aquí y subo a arreglarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras. Subí suspirando:

_"Dios, ¿por qué no me diste una familia más normal?"_

Al llegar a mi cuarto me lancé de lleno en mi cómoda cama, en esta casa creo que era la única que no me gritaba. Al cabo de unos minutos escuché toques en mi puerta.

_"Por favor Diosito, si me quieres un poquito, que no sea la loca de mi hermana"_

—Adelante _—_dije temerosa que fuera Alice en un suspiro desde mi cama. No pensaba levantarme aunque se acabara el mundo. Pero por lo visto, Dios si me quiere; era mi Bubú y traía en sus manos una tiara de diamantes muy bonita. Se me hacía conocida, pero no recordaba dónde la había visto antes.

—Bella hija, no trates a tus hermanas a los gritos _—_me regaña_—_. Mira lo que te traigo. Esta tiara ha pertenecido a la familia Swan desde hace años, pasa de generación a generación. Primero la usó Rose en su fiesta, luego Alice y ahora te toca a ti.

_"Ah... de ahí la recordaba… de la fiesta de Alice"_

—Ahora hay que ver quién de las tres se casará primero y la usará en su boda _—_terminó diciendo mientras la colocaba con cuidado en mi mesita de noche_ y_ se sentaba en mi cama—. Ay mi Nina...

Mi abuela acariciaba mi cabello. Así me decía ella desde pequeña.

—No te estreses, te saldrán arrugas y eres muy joven para eso _—_susurró cerca de mi cabeza. No me pude aguantar y estallé en carcajadas, sacando mi cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

—Ya sabes como es Alice, hoy es un día que debe ser uno de los días más felices de tu vida, el primero hasta que llegues el día de tu boda _—_dijo mirándome fijamente. _"Mi boda"_ Todavía me consideraba una niña para pensar en eso. Pero no niego que soñaba con casarme con Edward y vivir hasta mi muerte con él.

—Bubú no estoy enojada, solo que me traen como loca. Bella ponte esto. Bella quítate aquello. Te gusta esto o mejor no, esto esta mejor. Alice no toma en cuenta mi opinión, Bubú. Y además sabes que esto no me gusta. Yo solo lo hago para complacerlas, me hubiese gustado pasar desapercibida _—_terminé de decir. Recosté mi cabeza en su regazo.

—Tranquila mi Nina, es sólo por hoy. Anda, complace a esta vieja que no sabe si llegará viva al día de tu boda.

—Bubú sabes que no me gusta que hables de tu muerte, no quiero que te vayas _—_dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo no podría soportar si mi abuela se iba de mi lado para siempre. Ella es tan importante en mi vida como lo es Edward.

—No te preocupes mi Nina, no estés triste, aunque me vaya de tu lado, siempre te voy a cuidar desde donde esté _—_dijo abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho_—_. Bien, mi niña no hay que llorar _—_murmuró soltando un poco su abrazo—. Hoy es un día especial, no hay que estar triste y pensando en cosas malas. Tú sabes que no te dejaré hasta que tú no hayas encontrado la felicidad _—_me volvió a abrazar fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente.

Se levantó de mi cama y se encaminó a la puerta, al rozar el picaporte se volteó y me dijo:

—Y perfectamente sabes que para eso todavía falta mucho.

Dicho esto, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_"Si supieras abuela. Ya la encontré y tiene nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen."_

Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama a descansar y sin más me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero me desperté al sentir una deliciosa caricia en mi rostro y mis brazos.

"_Esto es un sueño"_.

Un hermoso sueño. Porque reconocería esas caricias aunque estuviera inconsciente, creo que inclusive si estuviera muerta. Mataría por que no me alejaran de ellas. No pueden ser ciertas. Edward no puede estar aquí en mi cuarto, con tantos escoltas regados por toda la casa.

—Amor, abre tus bellos ojitos achocolatados. Sé que estás despierta _—_me dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído, exhalando su aliento y haciéndome estremecer. Me levanté sobresaltada.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? _—_le reprendí rápidamente antes de que me deslumbrara su bella sonrisa torcida.

—Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta _—_se limitó a decir. Me sonrojé instantáneamente por su comentario—. Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas —comentó acariciando mi mejilla sonrojada.

—Edward no me cambies el tema, sabes que es peligroso, ¿cómo entraste? _—_pregunté enojada. Me dio un beso en la frente y sentí mi piel arder donde me habían tocado sus labios.

—Tonta Bella, sabes perfectamente que sé cómo es el movimiento de tus escoltas. Nadie te cuida mejor que yo _—_me dijo abrazándome, ya estaba sentada en mi cama_—_. Ya no aguantaba para verte hasta en la noche, me haces demasiada falta. —murmuró sobre mis labios y me dio un beso —o mejor dicho un gran beso—, que me dejó un poco aturdida—. Y entré por la ventana —susurró cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

Él había recostado su frente en la mía, me volvió a besar, delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, se lo concedí gustosa, y nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla campal por ver quién dominaba. Sentí como Edward me iba recostando poco a poco en la cama hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada y su hermoso cuerpo se posicionó encima de mí. Nos sobresaltamos al oír la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, podría jurar que mi corazón se saltó un latido, al igual que el de Edward.

— ¡Edward! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —lo regaña Alice. Suspiramos de alivio y podría jurar que el color volvía a mi rostro, yo debía estar más blanca que un vampiro, al igual que él.

—Agradezcanme que fui yo y no papá o la abuela, porque serían hombre y mujer muertos _—_continúo diciendo ya dentro de mi armario_—_. Bella, ¿qué esperas? Levanta tu trasero de la cama y ve a ducharte. Y tú Edward sal de mi casa ahora antes de que se den cuenta. Bella estará asombrosa está noche, Rose y yo la ayudaremos a salir —dijo saliendo del armario. Edward asintió.

—Gracias Al, de veras te lo agradezco —le agradeció Edward, dándole un beso en la frente—. Adiós mi Bella, nos vemos más tarde. Te estaré esperando.

Se inclinó hacía mí y dejó un gran beso en mis labios. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Aunque yo me podría pasar la vida besando a Edward, sus labios eran como una droga para mí. Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, miró hacia abajo, se posicionó, flexiona los músculos y saltó con elegancia.

— ¿Qué esperas Bella? ¡Muévete! _—_me gritó Alice. Me levanté de la cama sin muchos ánimos y me dirigí a la ducha, puse a correr el agua caliente, me despojé de mi ropa y me metí bajo la regadera. Dejé mi mente volar y se me vino el recuerdo de mi primer beso con Edward. Para mí fue algo mágico:

**Flashback:**

_Fue en la tercera cita que tuve con Edward, después del cine donde nos conocimos, la cual no contaba como una cita._

_Según me contó le robó mi número telefónico a Emmett. Al día siguiente, antes de irme al instituto entró su llamada para invitarme la próxima semana a una cena. Tendríamos que ayudar a Alice y a Jasper y nos veríamos en la Bella Italia a eso de las ocho de la noche._

_Nuestros hermanos iban a bailar al pub, ya que nuestros padres habían salido de viaje a Italia a ver a Aro Vulturi, el jefe de los jefes de la mafia. Era importante. Algo referente a sus negocios sucios; alguien los había delatado con el FBI, de quién tuvieron que deshacerse, pagarles a algunos de los policías para borrar la evidencia._

_Esa noche no me quejé cuando Alice me vistió. Me colocó un vestido ligero hasta la rodilla con corte en "v" en el cuello, de un azul celeste. Ella sabía perfectamente que el color azul es uno de mis colores favoritos al igual que el rosado. Esa fue la mejor cena de mi vida, pues Edward fue todo un caballero toda la noche._

_Nuestra segunda cita fue dos semanas después de nuestra primera cena, ese día no tuve clase, por haber una reunión de profesores de última hora. Llamé a mi Bubú para avisarle que iría a la casa de Angie a hacer un trabajo, sus padres estaban de viaje y ella me cubriría si me llamaba. Edward salió antes de sus clases, con la excusa de que iba al hospital a hacerse un chequeo de rutina. Sus hermanos le ayudaron con eso._

_Fuimos al parque de diversiones, nos subimos a todas las atracciones, entramos a las casa de los espejos, como también a la casa del terror. Edward me ganó un león de peluche en el juego de tira las botellas. Tenía una puntería increíble, las tumbó a todas con una sola pelota. A mí me costó un poco, pero lo logré. No llegué a igualarlo, pero no lo hice tan mal, así que el peluche que elegí fue una oveja y se lo di de regalo. Así yo tendría al león y él la oveja._

_Tal vez mi equilibrio y yo éramos enemigos, pero mi padre se había encargado de que yo practicara mi puntería, ya que según él, nunca sabes cuando tienes que usar un arma para salvar tú vida y la de tu familia._

_Para nuestra tercera cita, fue un mes después del día del parque de diversiones, ya que antes no logramos vernos. Mi padre nos envió a mis hermanas y a mí acompañar a mí Bubú, quién tenía que viajar por unos días a Vancouver por negocios y no quería viajar sola. Al final fueron tres semanas, porque mi Bubú quería conocer un poco la ciudad._

_La siguiente semana de volver del viaje, salieron: Rose con Emmett, sus ayudantes eran Alice con Jasper quienes aprovecharon para verse también, así que era muy peligroso que nos viéramos esa semana._

_Ese miércoles me llamó temprano para avisarme que iba a recogerme en casa de Ángela y que lleve zapatos cómodos para nuestra cita. Esa tarde llegó en su Volvo plateado a recogerme. Hicimos el viaje en silencio. Estaba muy ansiosa y él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Luego de veinte minutos —con la conducción loca de Edward—, llegamos al lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto, lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tunee blanco. Se podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano._

_"Debemos estar cerca del río Michigan"_

_El lugar era mágico. Había valido la pena caminar ocho kilómetros llenos de peligrosas raíces. Nos sentamos en medio del prado, conversamos de cosas triviales, que habíamos hecho en el transcurso del mes, le conté de mi viaje a Vancouver y él me contó que había acompañado a Esme a una exposición de arte y como había estado muy triste por no tener noticias de mí. Me sonrojé por eso. Al poco rato me recosté en el suelo sintiendo como la brisa rozaba todo mi cuerpo y alborota mi cabello y lo lanzaba a mi rostro._

_—Bella… —me llamó Edward. Abrí mis ojos, pues los mantenía cerrado disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente. Al hacerlo me encontré con el rostro de Edward a centímetros del mío._

_—Quería decirte algo —continúo. Esperé a que se sentara a mi lado. A los pocos minutos lo imité, ya que me había dejado aturdida su belleza._

_—Si... Edward... ¿Dime? —le dije tartamudeando un poco. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar mi mente._

_—No sé como hacer esto, es la primera vez que lo hago y no sé por dónde empezar. —susurró tan bajito que si no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo hubiese escuchado. Mientras se pasaba repetidas veces su mano por el cabello dejándolo alborotado aún más si eso es posible. Al ver que yo no decía nada, continuó—. Bella, desde que te vi en el cine no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Ni un minuto al día. Te metiste en mi mente como en mi corazón. ¿Me harias el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia? —dijo levantando su bello rostro y mirándome a los ojos. _

_"¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché? ¿Ser su novia? ¿Yo… con él? ¿Él… conmigo?"_

_¡Ay Dios! Ya no puedo pensar con claridad y no sabía donde se encontraba mi voz para decir algo y mucho menos pensar de forma coherente. Edward me observaba con desilusión en la mirada esperando mi rechazo._

_—Bella dime algo por favor, antes de que me vuelva loco, ¿aceptas o no? —continuó diciendo con nerviosismo._

_— Tú... —empecé. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar mi confusión—. ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novia?_

_—Isabella… —susurró cerca de mí, haciendo chocar su aliento en mi rostro logrando estremecerme—. Ya no concibo mi vida sin ti, todo mi ser te pertenece, siempre estas en mis pensamientos. Te pertenece mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. No concibo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas. Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_—Si Edward, quiero ser tu novia —respondí lanzándome a sus brazos. Escondí mi cara en su pecho, ya que estaba tan sonrojada que debía parecer un tomate. Edward colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me levantó el rostro acariciando con su otra mano mi mejilla sonrojada._

_— ¿Te han dicho que te ves adorablemente hermosa cuando te sonrojas? —susurró acariciando mis mejillas. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban tan intensamente que me tenían hipnotizada. Bajó su mirada a mis labios, liberándome así del poder de su mirada—. Bella me gustaría intentar algo, que llevo deseando desde hace un tiempo —dijo exhalando su aliento en mis labios. Pude sentir su sabor, algo que nunca había sentido; era una mezcla de menta con otras cosas. Su belleza aturdía mi mente, estaba expectante por lo que iba a ocurrir en pocos momentos._

_"Dios me va a besar"_

_ Tanto había esperado este momento y por fin iba a ocurrir._

_Vaciló... no de la forma habitual, vaciló de una manera imposible para prolongar el momento, entonces sus labios al fin se encontraron con los míos de una forma suave. Me trataba como si yo fuera a desaparecer. Nuestros labios se movían de una manera sincronizada y encajaban a la perfección como si fueran sido creados el uno para el otro. Ninguno de los dos profundizó el beso, nos movíamos delicadamente disfrutando del momento. Solo nos separamos por falta de aire. Recostó su frente en la mía y permanecimos con los ojos cerrados. No queriendo romper la mágica que fluía a nuestro alrededor. Mi sangre me hervía bajo la piel de mis labios quemándome._

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan, sal inmediatamente del baño! ¡No me hagas entrar por ti! _—_el grito de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos haciéndome volver a la realidad con una sonrisa estúpida bailándome en la cara—. ¡Ya es muy tarde y hay mucho que hacerte! _—v_olvió a gritar. Rodé los ojos mientras salí de la ducha envolviendo mi cuerpo con una toalla, suspirando repetidas veces, preparándome para enfrentar a mi loca hermana.

**.**

**.**

Alice duró aproximadamente tres horas en arreglarme, sacó brillo en todo mi cuerpo, también colocaba extrañas cremas en mi piel, mientras que mi rostro estaba bajo una mascarilla de aguacate y unas ruedas de pepinos en mis ojos, Que yo no le veía el caso, pues a mi parecer, mi rostro estaba estupendamente. Me arregló el cabello y me hizo un peinado. Retiró completamente la mascarilla de mi cara, me maquilló ligeramente, me coloco rímel negro en las pestañas y un poco de sombras rosadas en los ojos, no me colocó base porque quería estar lo más natural posible. No hizo falta que me colocara rubor en mis mejillas, ya que el mío era natural. Por último el brillo labial rosado transparente en mis labios. Me levanto de mi asiento y deslizó delicadamente el vestido sobre mi cuerpo.

—Listo Bella. Puedes mirarte al espejo. He terminado mi obra de arte _—_dijo Alice dándome un empujoncito, logrando situarme frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi armario. La respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta.

_"¿Esta soy yo?_

Parecía una princesa. Mi vestido era strapless de un color blanco tipo corsé, con diseños de flores rosadas y con un bonito lazo rosa que iba desde mi cintura hasta el final del vestido de mi lado izquierdo. El peinado era fabuloso, había recogido todo mi melena, dándole un diseño de ensueño, todo está entretejido en forma de lazo, con adornos de rosas rosadas y pedrería. Mis zapatos eran una trampa mortal para mí, unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, muy bonitas, no lo puedo negar.

—Guau, Alice guau, te luciste —la elogió. De verdad había hecho una maravilla conmigo, había quedado preciosa.

_"Espero que le guste a Edward"_

_¿Que me habrá preparado Edward?_

Es siempre tan caballeroso y romántico. Ya quiero que termine mi presentación en la fiesta para poder ir donde me estaba esperando. Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Te lo dije Bella, que ibas a quedar preciosa —respondió, le rodé los ojos—. Bien es mi turno de ir a arreglarme _—_se dirigió a la puerta—. Rose hará mi peinado, mi abuela debe haber terminado con el de ella. Dicho esto salió de mi habitación.

Me senté con cuidado en mi cama, no queriendo estropear nada, ni el peinado ni mucho menos el fabuloso vestido. Dejé volar mi mente, concentrándome en cosas triviales para no pensar en cómo estaría el salón decorado y de cuántas personas habría presentes o me daría un ataque de pánico a gran escala.

Sabía perfectamente que Alice no se había podido resistir a nada que le gustara. Debían estar mis compañeros de clases, tanto como los de Rosalie y los de ella misma, además de los amigos de la Bubú, como los conocidos de mi padre. Pero aún así, sabiendo que había demasiadas personas acompañándome, me sentía sola, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, me abandonó hace diez años atrás, sin preocuparse en buscarme de nuevo. Esa era mi madre Renée. El otro era Edward, sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaría estar aquí conmigo, pero eso sería muy peligroso para él, mi padre podría matarlo si llegara a estar aquí y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo a Edward.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero Rose entró a mi habitación sin tocar. Su vestido era strapless de color fucsia, tres capas con diseños de madreperla en todo el torso y en la parte inferior del vestido. Su cabello está recogido en una especie de flor en la parte alta de su cabeza, con algunos mechones rizados sueltos, su pollina esta separada a los lados de su cara. Usaba unas sandalias casi del mismo color que su vestido, de tacón alto. Esta noche haría que todos los hombres presentes se quedarán sin aliento y se les acelerará el ritmo cardíaco. Si el oso Emmett estuviera aquí, quedaría con la mandíbula en el suelo, dejando baba regada por todas partes y seguramente le daría un infarto.

—Lista Bells ya es hora, esperaremos a Alice para salir _—_dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

_"Rose siempre sería Rose"_

Su aspecto siempre por delante

—Ambas te acompañaremos hasta el inicio de las escaleras, papá te esperará ahí.

Me levanté de la cama porque Alice había entrado en la habitación, con su andar de bailarina. Venía con un vestido también strapless de un color morado con diseños de madreperla en el torso como en la falda de dos capas, muy parecidas al de Rosalie. Su cabello estaba recogido en un diseño parecido al de Rosalie, sin la forma de flor y los adornos, solo los mechones entretejido en la parte superior con rizos sueltos. Llevaba unas sandalias plateadas, parecidas a las mías de tacón alto. Jasper quedaría boquiabierto si la viera en estos momentos.

—Es hora, es hora _—_dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

Salimos de mi habitación y atravesamos el pasillo principal del segundo piso, llegamos a las escaleras donde nos esperaba mi padre. Se podía escuchar de fondo una música suave, al parecer alguien estaba tocando el piano. Le había rogado a mi padre que en vez de una canción de vals común, bailáramos _Claro de luna _de_ Debussy_, mi canción favorita al igual que la de Edward. Yo quería tener presente en ese momento algo que me recordase a él, sentirlo cerca de mí, puesto que él no podría estar aquí. Por más que quisiéramos.

—Estás preciosa hija _—_susurró mi padre con voz contenida, como si quisiera llorar. Me ruboricé al instante. Tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en la frente, mientras mis hermanas bajaban por las escaleras y llegaron al salón.

—Gracias papi, tu también estas muy guapo —le devolví el cumplido. Mi padre traía puesto un esmoquin negro de dos botones, con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata de un tono azul más oscuro con rayas blancas. Zapatos de vestir negros.

Descendimos las escaleras. El salón estaba decorado con estrellas brillantes que colgaban del techo, unos cuantos adornos que no me dio tiempo de estudiar, las mesas tenían un mantel blanco de fondo y encima un mantel rosa, las sillas estaban vestidas de blanco con rosa. De centro de mesa había un bonito adorno, con un ramo de flores en la punta, las copas y las servilletas, todo estaba en su sitio. Le daban al lugar un aspecto de ensueño, era como en un cuento de hadas.

Sabía que Alice botaría la casa por la ventana con esta fiesta.

El pastel era de cuatro pisos de rosa y blanco con adornos de flores y pedrería, en la punta estaba la tiara que me había llevado mi Bubú a la habitación.

"_¿En qué momento la bajaron que no me di cuenta?"_

Tan nerviosa estaba que no notaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Llegamos por fin al salón, había atravesado las peligrosas escaleras sin tropezar. Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaba el pastel. Ahí nos esperaba mi Bubú y mis hermanas. El vestido de mi Bubú era de un color plateado, con un cinturón de un tono más oscuro que el vestido, adornado con flores, sus mangas eran una tela transparente con un delicado diseño. Su cabello corto estaba lacio, con su pollina a medio lado, que le daban un aspecto muy elegante. Sus sandalias eran tan bien plateadas de tacón alto. Al llegar a su lado mi padre tomó la tiara del pastel y la colocó cuidadosamente en mi cabeza, comenzó a sonar Claro de luna. Era como si esa fuera la señal para dar inicio al vals. Nos condujo hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

_"Dios mío, que no me tropiece y me caiga"_

Empezamos a balancearnos de un lado a otro, al compás de la música, ya que ninguno de los dos éramos muy buenos bailarines que digamos.

—Bueno, mi niñita ya está creciendo _—s_usurró mi padre contra mi cabello, pegándome contra su pecho.

—Papi, sabes que siempre seré tu niña, eso nunca va a cambiar —le contesté. Me abrazó más fuerte contra él.

—Eso ya lo sé Bells. Pero duele que ya ustedes no dependan de mí —murmuró en un hilo de voz. Me separé un poco para poder mirar su rostro. Mi ceño estaba levemente fruncido, porque no entendía de lo que estaba hablando—. Es que ya no eres mi niñita de coletas rosadas, que le gustaba que la llevara de caballito por todas partes _—s_usurró conteniendo las lágrimas. Le miré intensamente—. Extraño mucho eso, Bella. Ahora eres toda una señorita con las hormonas alocadas, que se enamorará y se irá de mi lado a vivir su vida. —continuó, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento papi _—_susurré—. Sabes que nunca te abandonaré. Eres el mejor papá del mundo. Te quiero mucho.

Me apreté más contra su pecho. Seguimos moviéndonos al compás de la música. Terminó la canción y pasé a bailar con mi Bubú, luego con mis hermanas. Después todo el mundo quiso bailar conmigo y yo no me pude negar, porque es de mala educación.

Ya había transcurrido como dos horas de baile en baile. Estaba molida, me dolían los pies, quería que todo esto acabará pronto. De repente llegó Alice a mi lado,

_"¿Qué querría? ¿Bailar otra vez conmigo?_ _Por Dios, ¿es que no se cansa esta gente? Pues yo sí"_

—Bella ya es hora —susurró Alice en mi oído.

"_¿Hora de que?"_

_¿Qué loca idea se le había pasado por la cabeza a mi hermosa hermana?_

—Ay Bella, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste —me miró con indignación—. Emmett ya te esta esperando, ya le avisó a Rose. Me tomó de la mano.

¡Emmett! Por supuesto. Cómo se me había olvidado. Edward me está esperando en no sé dónde.

—Rose esta hablando con el encargado de la música para colocar algo más movido. —continuó diciendo mientras nos conducía al jardín trasero, donde no había personas y estaba con poca luz. La música cambió a reggaetón y todos los jóvenes se pusieron alborotados y bailaban por todas partes, nadie notó que nosotras nos alejábamos del salón—. No te preocupes por nada, nadie notará tu ausencia, si alguien pregunta por ti —dijo deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa—. Diremos que te sentiste mal y subiste a tu habitación. Papá y la abuela se lo creerán —me tomó ambas manos—. Además ellos saben que no te gustan las fiestas y eso está a nuestro favor, la abuela pensó que estarías menos tiempo presente —me sorprendió con un gran abrazo—. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide entrarás por la ventana. Ahí ya esta puesta la escalera —murmuró, para luego empujarme hacia la calle. Le dije adiós con la mano y le lancé un beso con un soplo y me encaminé hacia el parque donde Emmett me estaba esperando—. ¡Bella cuídate por favor y, disfruta! _—_gritó Alice cuando ya llevaba caminando unos cuantos metros.

"_Ojala Emmett de verdad me esté esperando. Estos zapatos me están matando"_

Quince minutos después mi enorme cuñado me ayudaba a subir al asiento del copiloto de su Jeep, ya que con este vestido era una odisea. Puso en marcha el vehículo, para dirigirnos a lo desconocido, ya que no tenía idea de la sorpresa que me había preparado Edward.

**.**

**.**

Llevábamos aproximadamente media hora de camino. Ya estaba demasiado ansiosa, y no aguantaba toda esta incertidumbre, así que me decidí preguntarle a Emmett, rogando internamente que me respondiera.

—Emm, ¿me puedes decir a dónde me llevas? —pregunté. Él aparto la mirada de la carretera y me miró.

—Bueno... se supone que no debo decirte nada. —susurró, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Ya me esta desanimando y resignándome a no recibir respuesta—. Es una cabaña, situada a las afuera de la ciudad, muy cercana al sendero que lleva al prado de Edward. —respondió un poco indeciso. Bueno, por lo menos sabía algo de a dónde me dirigía—. Edward estará allá esperándote, yo solamente te dejaré _—_dijo mirándome de forma burlona mientras movía sus cejas subjetivamente.

Me ruboricé al instante haciendo que estallara en estruendosas carcajadas, logrando que me ruborice aún más. Luego de quince minutos más tarde, tomó un camino de piedras. Recorrimos aproximadamente dos kilómetros flaqueados por frondosos árboles y llegamos a aquel lugar mágico que me quitó el aliento.

Allí acurrucada en un pequeño claro del bosque, había una casita de campo hecha de piedras gris que resplandecía a la luz de las estrellas. La cabaña pertenecía con tanta naturalidad a aquel lugar, era como si hubiera surgido de la roca misma y fuera una formación natural. Las enredaderas vestían una de las paredes como una cortina que cubría hasta las gruesas vigas de madera. Unas rosas tardías de verano florecían en un jardín del tamaño de un pañuelo bajo las oscuras ventanas profundamente incrustadas en la pared. Había un caminito de piedras planas que brillaban en la noche como un reflejo de color amatista, el cual conducía a la vistosa puerta de madera y todo eso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas con velas aromáticas alrededor formando un camino.

— ¿Qué esperas? —inquirió Emmett, con tal suavidad que encajó perfectamente con la serenidad de la escena. Una característica no propia de él—. Entra.

Me ayudó a bajar del jeep. No puede hacer otra cosa que abrir y cerrar la boca, pero sin lograr articular palabra. Se volvió a subir al coche, puso marcha atrás y se marchó. Me quedé clavaba en mi lugar, respiré unas cuantas veces para poder lograr que mis piernas se movieran.

Llegué como pude a la entrada de la cabaña, tomé el picaporte y le di vuelta. La puerta se abrió con apenas un chirrido y entré a la sala de piedra. La sala de la cabaña parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas. El suelo eran suaves piedras planas; las paredes eran de una madera de un tono cálido y otros eran de un mosaico de piedras. Había una chimenea en forma de colmena, donde ardía unas cuantas brasas a fuego lento, estaba amueblada con diferentes estilos, ninguna pieza hacía juego con la otra pero no por eso la habitación perdía la armonía. También se encontraba un estante con algunos libros, unas pinturas reposaban en las paredes.

Continúe mi camino siguiendo los pétalos de rosas y las velas aromáticas, llegando a otra habitación, donde se encontraba una mesa con mantel blanco, decorado con más pétalos de rosas alrededor de los platos que contenían la cena y también había pastelillos, con más velas. Edward me esperaba parado a un lado de la mesa con mi favorita sonrisa torcida. Él estaba vestido con un traje casual de color negro, llevaba debajo una camisa también negra de rayas. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado como siempre.

—Bienvenida amor. _—_dijo Edward acercándose a mí—. Estás más hermosa que nunca —continuó acariciando mi sonrojada mejilla, se inclinó y me dio un casto beso en los labios—. Espero que te haya gustado lo que preparé como mucho amor para ti. —susurró antes de abrazarme con cuidado de dañar mi vestido—. Aunque esto no es todo. Espero que tengas hambre —me dijo dirigiéndonos a la mesa.

—Si… mucha _—_respondí. Separó mi silla de la mesa y me indicó que me sentara. Tomé asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo frente a mí—. Todo un caballero, como siempre —me dedicó mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

Después de eso no volvimos hablar. Nos dedicamos a comer en silencio. Nuestras miradas hablaban por si solas. Al terminar la cena, nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos de nuevo a la sala de estar, en un rincón estaba un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas, más velas aromáticas, con dos velas rojas, dos copas con Champán y fresas con chocolates.

Esto no lo había visto cuando llegué, ya que estaba fascinada con la decoración de la cabaña. Como pude, me senté alrededor, ya que la falda de mi vestido me lo dificultaba. Me tendió una copa, bebí un sorbo del champán. Yo no tenía mucha práctica tomando alcohol, aunque estaba muy rico. Edward agarró una fresa embarrada de chocolate y la acercó a mis labios. Abrí mi boca aceptándola y me deleité con el sabor del chocolate.

—Te tengo un regalo. _—_dijo como si nada, con su sonrisa torcida. Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Edward te dije que no quería regalo… _—_me interrumpió.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad no te escuché _—_respondió acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los míos. Su belleza a la poca luz de las velas, con la de la luna me deslumbró y no me salieron palabras para protestar. Él sabia que tenía esa arma a favor de él y cuando lo quería, la utilizaba.

—De verdad no deberías hacerme eso. _—_critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés de tu parte.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó fingiendo confusión.

—Deslumbrarme _—_respondí. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande—. No me dejas pensar con claridad.

—Es la única arma que tengo contra ti, no me puedes culpar de que la use. —dijo más cerca de mi cara—. Además tú me tienes a tus pies con tan solo una palabra. _—_susurró contra mis labios. Cerré la poca distancia que nos separaba, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, su aliento de menta está mezclado con el sabor del champán.

Mi respiración se aceleró. Fue Edward quién profundizó el beso. Delineó mi labio inferior, le concedí el paso a su lengua que exploraba todos los rincones de mi boca. Al pasar los segundos el beso se hizo más demandante, se sentía la pasión y la lujuria en el ambiente. No sé en que momento me levantó del suelo, pero ya no lo sentía debajo mis pies, estaba en brazos de Edward. Como pude le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas y sentí como me recostó contra la pared. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

"_¿Es mi idea o hace calor aquí?"_

Mi temperatura corporal se había elevado y ya me estorbaba el vestido. Edward dirigió sus labios a mi mandíbula y luego al lóbulo de mi oreja que mordió delicadamente. Gemí en el acto.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. —susurró en mi oído con voz ronca. Me estremecí cuando sentí su aliento chocar contra mi ardiente y sensible piel—. Pero no voy hacer nada que tú no quieras.

De nuevo pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja. No pude responder estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que me estaba produciendo él.

"¿_Quién dijo que no quiero?"_

Lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo a los ojos con detenimiento, para darle a entender que no quería que parara, yo también lo deseaba. Lo hice esperando que reflejara la pasión y el deseo que sentía en ese momento, mis braguitas ya estaban húmedas.

—Te amo. —susurré cuando encontré mi voz.

Me besó de nuevo como si quisiera engullirme, como si su vida se acabase conmigo, como si me necesitara para vivir. Me llevó a trompicones a la habitación, donde también había un camino con más pétalos y velas aromáticas. Miraba toda la decoración con el rabillo del ojo, no quería perder ningún detalle de todo lo que me había preparado mi Edward.

El camino culminaba en el borde de la cama, la cual tenía también pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas y otras hacían un corazón. En la mesita de noche también había como en la otra mesa donde descansaba en hielo otra botella de champán. En su centro había una cajita de terciopelo azul. Con todo el dolor de mi alma rompí el beso y me separé, pero aún así, seguía en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? _—_preguntó dudoso. Pude ver la desilusión en su mirada. Tenía que hablar rápido, antes de que llegara a una conclusión equivocada.

—Edward, ¿qué significa eso? —pregunté mirando fijamente la cajita que descansaba en la cama. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi regalo. _—_contestó como si nada. Me dejó en el suelo, avanzó hasta la cama, tomó la cajita y me la tendió—. ¿De verdad pensaste que no te daría nada? —fingió estar indignado. Puse los ojos en blanco y estiré mi mano para tomarla. Al abrirla me quedé sin aliento. Dentro estaba el collar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, la cadena era de plata o de oro blanco, la verdad no sabía. Con un corazón de diamante—. Espero que te guste. Lo compré pensando en ti. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Tomó la joya entre sus manos, se paró detrás de mí y la pasó por mi cuello, para luego abrocharla. Me había quedado sin palabras, solo mis ojos hablaban derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

"_¿Edward podía ser más perfecto? No, claro que no"_

Al voltearme me lancé a sus brazos, dándole un beso con todo el amor que sentía por él, tomé la iniciativa de profundizar el beso y hacer subir nuestra temperatura corporal. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Aunque yo no necesitaba un poco de aire, necesitaba unos pulmones nuevos porque los míos colapsaron.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando por mis hombros descubiertos, mientras que yo le quitaba su saco y lo arrojaba en algún lugar de la habitación. De mi cuello pasó a mi clavícula. Sentía como algo me quemaba la sangre, no quería que parara, moría por sentir más de sus besos y sus caricias, quería ser de él. Que él fuera el primero y el único.

Con manos torpes y temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa y a poner pequeños besos en su cuello. Él gimió en mí oído logrando que me sintiera aún más húmeda, si eso fuera aún más posible. Mis braguitas ya parecían estar nadando en una piscina y mi centro palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia. Bajó la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslizó hasta debajo de mis senos —que por cierto no traía brassiere—, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se oscurecieron aún más de deseo. Instintivamente crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me ruboricé a más no poder. Edward sólo sonrío y me agarró mis brazos quitándolo delicadamente, volviendo a mirarme.

—No necesitas taparte, quiero verte —dijo Edward—. Eres perfecta.

Bajó mi vestido completamente, dejándome solo con mi braguita de encaje de un tono rosa pálida. Me recostó con delicadeza en la cama, encima del corazón. Comenzó a subir su mano por mi pierna izquierda, pasando por mi pantorrilla, el muslo, llegando a mis braguitas. Sonrió al notar mi humedad.

—Me gusta tú olor —dijo llevándose su mano a la nariz. Me ruboricé a niveles nunca alcanzados por sus palabras.

—Eso solo lo provocas tú. —me arrepentí después de haberlo dicho. No entendía que me pasaba. Por qué no pensaba claramente antes de hablar. Él sonrió a más no poder, se inclinó y dejó un beso en la base de mi cadera.

—Solo yo. —susurró contra mi piel.

—Siempre tú. _—_juré. Besó mi vientre plano y fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos, los besó también y continuó su camino hasta mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos.

— ¿Estás segura? _—_preguntó con voz ronca.

—Si, confío en ti —fue todo lo que pude decir mientras mis manos subieron a su cabello. Su camisa ya estaba totalmente desabrochada. Pasé mis manos por su torso, su abdomen muy bien formado parecía estar tallado por los mismos ángeles. Él se estremeció ante mi contacto. Comenzó a bajar nuevamente besando mi cuello, mi hombro, mi pecho, cuando llegó a mis senos pasó su lengua por mi pezón, haciendo que soltara un gemido alto. Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo tan placentero como esto, no quería que parara nunca, todo mi cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo besara y que lo lamiera.

Mis gemidos fueron reemplazados por un grito de sorpresa cuando noté el frío rodeando del todo mi seno derecho, pude notar débilmente sus dientes, mientras lo succionaba con delicadeza y sus manos atendían mi seno izquierdo. Los gemidos volvieron a estallar en mí con más intensidad.

En un débil intento de mi parte me aferré a su sedoso y maravilloso pelo cobrizo, mis dedos se perdieron despeinándolo, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba en su bella tortura.

Perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Apenas podía distinguir si estaba viva o muerta, si en realidad todo aquello era un sueño, hasta que noté sus dedos bajando por mí estomago logrando que éste se contrajera, repitiendo la misma hazaña con el ombligo que anteriormente había sucedido con mi pezón, sus dedos daban vueltas alrededor de él, dentro de él, ejerciendo una suave presión que explotó en mi interior, quemándome por dentro.

Sus labios se separaron del atormentado pezón y sentí su mirada en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos con cierto temor —con la vista nublada por el deseo—, y me encontré con su bella sonrisa torcida, su pelo despeinado por mis dedos…

Tragué saliva mientras notaba como bajó su mirada. Sus aventureros dedos bajaban más allá de mi ombligo, hasta esa parte de mí que nunca nadie había tocado y que en estos momentos estaba totalmente húmeda y cálida. Se inclinó y quitó con sus dientes mi braguita. Levanté mis caderas para ayudarlo. Ahora sí estaba completamente desnuda. Comenzó de nuevo a besar mis piernas, subiendo hasta mis muslos y llegando a mi centro, depositando besos en mis pliegues. Me estremecí cuando sentí su frío aliento en esa zona tan íntima.

—Edward. —dije en un gemido.

—Shhh, solo disfruta. —susurró. Lamió mi entrada, solté un jadeo con su nombre. Sentí como su lengua se introducía y buscaba mi clítoris. A estas alturas ya no podía controlar mis gemidos, mis piernas temblaban. Llevé una mano a mis senos, porque mi cuerpo así lo pedía y la otra a sus cabellos cobrizos. Lamió y lamió hasta que sentí mi cuerpo explotar.

—Edwaaarrddd. —grité su nombre al llegar a mi orgasmo. Edward bebió todos mis jugos, luego pasó su lengua limpiando mi centro. Lo halé hacia mí. Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad—. Hazme tuya —dije con voz ronca y la respiración agitada, con mis ojos cerrados. No sé como se quitó su ropa tan rápido, pues solo se alejó de mí unos cuantos segundos.

—Mírame Bella, por favor hazlo. —susurró. Lentamente comencé abrir mis ojos. Se posicionó en medio de mis piernas. Comenzó a besarme tiernamente y lo sentí en mi entrada—. Te amo tanto Bella, siempre te amaré —dijo en mi oído. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo, milímetro a milímetro, era grande y duro, pero suave a la vez. Se sentía como el cielo y el infierno en el mismo y exacto momento, sentía placer pero también sentía mucho dolor y molestia. Él gimió con su voz aterciopelada de ángel.

—Yo también te amo Edward. —dije en un murmullo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando mis labios con fiereza contra los de él, en un intento que no viera mi incomodidad.

Conociendo a Edward como lo conozco era capaz de parar y yo no quería eso. Sentí como se topó con la barrera de mi virginidad, me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar y asentí con la cabeza.

Salió de mí y dio un empujón más fuerte logrando así atravesarla, solté un gemido de dolor, sentí como él inmediatamente se tensaba y no se movía ni un centímetro, esperando que mi cuerpo se adaptara a su intruso. Traté de esconder el dolor, pero una traicionara lagrima rodó por mi mejilla logrando que Edward se asustara.

— ¿Te hice daño? ¿Debería parar? Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, nunca debería haber echo esto. Soy un monstruo. —dijo Edward asustado. En este momento solo éramos unos muchachos de quince y dieciséis años que no teníamos experiencia en esto. Pero el dolor ya estaba desapareciendo, lo sustituía una sensación extraña de placer.

— ¡No! No te muevas. Está desapareciendo, se está comenzando a sentir bien. —dije tratando de tranquilizarlo. No pareció creerme nada, pero aún así no se movió. Mientras que mi cuerpo se ajustaba a su longitud, él besó mi lágrima haciéndola desaparecer—. Puedes moverte ahora.

Recorrí su cabello con mis dedos. Él comenzó a deslizarse fuera dentro de mí con lentitud, sabía que no quería hacerme daño, pero ese ritmo era exasperante, yo quería que se moviera más rápido. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y llevé mis labios a su oído.

—Más rápido. —lo animé. Ya que estaba acostumbrada a tener a Edward dentro de mí, no quería que se fuera. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura en un intento de poder sentirlo más profundo.

— ¡Jesús Bella! No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente. —gimió Edward embistiendo a una velocidad considerable—. Oh dios… eres tan estrecha y estás tan húmeda… —volvió a gemir más alto Edward.

—Más Edward, más. —pedí. Quería que se moviera más rápido, sentía un pequeño remolino formarse en mi vientre muy rápidamente, mucho más potente que el primero. Sabía que él estaba cerca igual que yo de llegar al clímax—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Más fuerte! —dije entrecortadamente.

Edward recargó su frente en la mía, yo dirigí una mano a su nuca, mientras que los movimientos entre nosotros se volvían más frenéticos. Sentí cómo se tensaba, se endurecía, se hinchaba y palpitaba dentro de mí, como también sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor del miembro de Edward. Unas cuantas embestidas más y exploté clavándole las uñas en su espalda y gritando su nombre.

—Edwaaarrddd…

—Bellaaaa… —gritó Edward. Llegando unos segundos después que yo, haciéndome sentir como se derramaba algo caliente y espeso en mi interior.

Edward cayó sobre mí, pero sin dejarme sentir un solo gramo de su peso. Besaba mi cuello en un intento de tratar de regular su respiración agitada, mientras yo hacía lo propio con la mía, que también estaba agitada después de vivir esta experiencia tan placentera. Comenzó acariciar con sus dedos mi mejilla sonrojada por el ejercicio que habíamos realizado minutos atrás.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó con ansiedad—. ¿No te hice daño? —negué con la cabeza.

Edward se deslizó fuera de mí. Suspiré por la sensación de abandono que me embargó en ese mismo momento. Todo había sido mucho más simple de lo que yo esperaba, puesto que ambos encajamos como dos piezas fabricadas precisamente para eso, para formar las partes de un todo. Esto me produjo una secreta satisfacción, el hecho de que fuéramos físicamente compatibles, del mismo modo que lo éramos en tantas otras cosas. No podía haber prueba más definitiva de que nos pertenecíamos.

—Estoy mucho más que bien. Eso fue simplemente increíble. _—_aseguré dándole un casto beso en los labios. Al mirarlo, vi que me sonreía con mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Se recostó en la cama conmigo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, mientras él acariciaba mi brazo izquierdo.

—Esta marca se te ve sexy. —susurró de repente pasando sus dedos por mi marca de nacimiento, el sol naciente que me hace una Swan. Instintivamente llevé mi mano, rozándole con la yema de los dedos, su marca de nacimiento, la media luna que lo caracterizaba como un Cullen. Dos marcas tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Dos marcas que nos recordaban de donde proveníamos. No pude reprimir el bostezo que salió de mi boca, estaba demasiado cansada—. Duerme mi Bella —susurró Edward tan bajito que me costo oírlo—. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, todo el tiempo —comenzó a tararear mi nana, la que había compuesto él para mí.

—Está bien. —acepté de mala gana. No quería dormir y no poder seguir viviendo en esta maravillosa realidad. Pero estaba muy cansaba. Primero el día ajetreado en mi casa, luego la dichosa fiesta, y por último y no menos importante vivir esta hermosa experiencia con mi Edward—. Te recuerdas que debo llegar antes del amanecer —susurré ya medio dormida—. Te amo Edward.

—Humm… —lo escuché susurrar—. Yo también te amo Bella.

Pero no sabía si de verdad lo había dicho o solo fue mi imaginación, porque me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo y caí en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

El sol caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda me esperó al día siguiente.

La cortina de la ventana estaba corrida y las dos puertas de vidrio que daban a un estanque privado estaban abiertas. Anoche no me había percatado que estuvieran esas puertas ahí y de paso abiertas. Estaba tan absorta en Edward que me perdí de lo demás. Por la luz que entraba eran más de las ocho de la mañana, no estaba segura, pero aparte de la hora, todo lo demás quedaba claro. Sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, en aquella brillante habitación con la cama cubierta de rosas, aunque ahora estuvieran esparcidas por toda la habitación y en los brazos de Edward, mientras que los relucientes rayos del sol entraban por las puertas abiertas.

Yo no quería abrir mis ojos.

Me sentía demasiado feliz para cambiar algo, sin importar lo poco que fuera, estaba tan cómoda, acostada a su lado, mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, ceñida apretadamente por sus brazos. Me sentía muy a gusto, muy natural, encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba sobre su pecho abrazándolo, pudiendo así escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su acompasada respiración.

Era el mejor despertar de toda mi vida. No quería levantarme de su lado. Quería estar ahí para siempre. Pero debía llegar a mi casa antes de que mi padre o mi Bubú notaran mi ausencia, porque si lo hacían, se generaría la tercera guerra mundial.

—Edward —llamé—. Edward —volví a llamarlo moviéndolo levemente. Como no me hizo caso, intenté aflojar su agarre para levantarme y buscar mi ropa—. Es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos. —susurré en su oído porque todavía tenía apretado su brazo en mi cintura, no había logrado separarme ni un centímetro. Lo sentí removerse y apretar su agarre aún más.

—Buenos días princesa. —susurró él mientras escondía su cara en mi cabello, por la luz que había en la habitación—. Así quiero despertar de ahora en adelante, contigo en mis brazos.

—Edward es tarde, debemos irnos. —dije tratando de levantarme.

—No. —me contradijo haciendo un tierno puchero—. No quiero. —dijo haciéndome recostar de nuevo en la cama—. Este ha sido el mejor despertar de toda mi vida. —susurró antes de besarme. El beso comenzó de una manera suave, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más demandante. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y me podría quemar. Sentí como Edward se posicionaba encima de mí. Debía parar ya porque comenzaba a sentirme húmeda y sentía cómo el pequeño Eddy comenzaba a despertar. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero él no abandono mi piel de mis labios pasó a besar mi mandíbula.

—Edward —susurré recuperando el aliento—. Tienes que llevarme a mi casa. Charlie o mi Bubú podría darse cuenta que no estoy. —dije, pero mi mano derecha tomó un mechón de su pelo cobrizo y mi mano izquierda acariciaba su sedosa espalda. Volvió sus labios a los míos, pero solo era un beso dulce y delicado.

—Esta bien, tú ganas. —refunfuñó separándose de mí.

Se levantó de la cama con su cuerpo glorioso totalmente desnudo y comenzó a recoger nuestra ropa. Se colocó unos bóxer negros que se adherían a su piel, dejándome ver su lindo trasero. Recogió un pedazo de tela rosa y me lo tendió con una sonrisa torcida en su cara. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta que eran mis braguitas. La tomé y me deslicé de la cama poniéndome de pie. En ese momento sentí un pequeño dolor y molestia en mi entrepierna. Lo ignoré. No quería que Edward se preocupara.

—Eres tan hermosa y eres solo mía. —dijo Edward poniéndose su camisa, ya traía puesto su pantalón. Me ruboricé por su comentario—. ¿Te duele mucho, Bella? ¿Te hice daño anoche? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Bajé mi mirada hacía donde estaba él mirando. Allí en esa parte de mí cuerpo que solo la conocía él desde ahora, mis hermanas, mi madre y yo misma, tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre seca.

—No, estoy bien Edward. —respondí rápidamente. Puse toda mi atención en mi tarea —como si ponerme mis bragas era algo tan importante—, ya que me sentía demasiado avergonzada por estar completamente desnuda delante de él, lo cual era una soberana tontería después de lo que habíamos hecho, pero todavía no quería levantar mi mirada.

—Ten ponte esto. Lo compre para ti, —dijo tendiéndome un vestido ligero de tirantes de un color azul celeste con flores blancas y unas bailarinas blancas. Le entrecerré los ojos—. Por favor… —suplicó haciendo un puchero. Me rendí. No podía resistirme a su mirada y la verdad era mi mejor opción, no pensaba volver a meterme el vestido de anoche, eso era una tortura. Lo tomé y me vestí. No sabía en que momento de anoche mi peinado se había deshecho, pero me peiné mi maraña de cabello alisándolo del todo, dejándolo suelto con unas ondas.

Salimos de la cabaña tomados de la mano, llevaba mis zapatos los de anoche en mi mano izquierda, mientras que Edward llevaba mi vestido. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo plateado, me ayudó a subir, colocó mí vestido en los asientos traseros, caminó por detrás del coche y subió al asiento del piloto. Hizo andar el coche con un suave ronroneo.

El camino hasta mi casa lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio. La verdad que estaba muy cansada. Cerré mis ojos solo por unos segundos, pero creo que me dormí porque me desperté cuando sentí a Edward acariciarme la mejilla y besaba mis párpados cerrados.

—Despierta dormilona, ya llegamos, —susurró dándome un besito en los labios—. Princesa… Alice te estará esperando junto a la puerta trasera, —continuó. Lo miré confundida—. La llamé para avisarle que se nos hizo tarde porque nos habíamos quedado dormidos —respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta—. Después de gritarme no se que cuantas cosas, dijo que te estaría esperando ahí, ya que tu abuela está en su despacho.

_"Dios si mi Bubú, se da cuenta que vengo llegando, me mata"_

Le tomé el rostro en mis manos y le di un tierno beso. Bajamos del auto.

—Adiós, te amo, —me despedí del él, dándole otro beso más largo.

—Adiós mi Bella, te voy a extrañar, —dijo pasándome el vestido que ya lo había sacado. Me dio un casto beso en los labios, se subió al coche, en lo que yo me encaminé hacia mi casa. Escondiéndome del guardia de seguridad y eludiendo las cámaras de vigilancia, entré. Escuché como el coche de Edward se alejaba. Luego de unos cuantos golpes y tropiezos llegué a mi destino: la puerta trasera.

—Isabella Marie Swan, estas no son horas de llegada. —me regañó Alice muy enojada, cuando apenas había traspasado el umbral de las puertas de vidrio, logrando sobresaltarme.

— ¡Dios Alice! Casi haces que me de un paro cardiaco. —la reprendí llevándome las manos al pecho. El pulso me pitaba en los oídos y sentía la adrenalina fluir. Ninguna de las dos pudo agregar algo más, por que mi abuela entró a la cocina.

—Buenos días mis niñas. —nos saludó a ambas dándonos un beso en la frente—. ¿Qué hacen levantadas, si apenas son las diez de la mañana? Pensé que se levantarían pasados el medio día. —dijo, tomándose un café que había servido de la cafetera mientras hablaba.

"_¡Ay Dios! Ahora ¿qué me invento para decirle?"_

Alice fue más rápida que yo.

—Es que le tengo un regalo a Bella que no le pude dar ayer. Tú sabes Abu por todo el ajetreo que tuve. Entonces tengo que recogerlo hoy antes de medio día. —mintió como si nada, como si de verdad fuera cierto. Mis hermanas si tenían un buen don para mentir.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es? —preguntó, creyéndole la mentira.

—Bueno… era una sorpresa, pero que más da: ¡Es un perro! —respondió a su pregunta, tomando las llaves de su Porsche amarillo del llavero. Dejé mi vestido y los zapatos en la silla más cercana y la seguí.

—Eh… ¿Bella? —me habló mí Bubú. Volteé para que me dijera qué necesitaba.

— ¿Si, Bubú? —susurré con mi carita de yo no fui.

— ¿Por qué bajaste tú vestido? —preguntó con él en las manos.

—Porque… eh… —susurré en un hilo de voz. _"¡Vamos Bella! ¡Piensa, si no te cacha en la mentira!"_, me dije mentalmente—. Quería que la señora Martha lo enviara a la tintorería. —dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente—. Ya sabes, es especial para mí Bubú, lo quiero guardar limpio.

—Bien, ahorita le digo a Martha, no te preocupes. —dijo dejando el vestido de nuevo en la silla—. Se llevan a Jared y Paúl. No vayan solas.

— ¡Si abuela! —gritó Alice desde la sala—. Collin, ¿puedes llamar a Jared y a Paúl? Que vamos a salir. —Se dirigió a uno de los de seguridad.

—Por supuesto señoritas. —respondió el aludido llamando por radio—. Seguirán su coche —caminamos al garaje y nos subimos a su Porshe.

— ¿A donde vamos, Alice? —pregunté ya dentro del coche.

— ¡Ay Bella! —suspiró con dramatismo sacando el coche del garaje y tomando la carretera principal. El coche negro de nuestros escoltas nos seguía a una distancia razonable—. Tienes tanto que aprender. Para que la mentira sea creíble Bella, hay que comprar al bendito perro —fue su repuesta, puse los ojos en blanco. Mi bella hermana está bien loca pero aún así la quiero mucho—. Y… además, para que me cuentes qué pasó a noche. —murmuró como si nada. Apartó la mirada de la carretera posándola en mí. Me ruboricé al recordar como había terminado la noche de anterior—. Desembucha Bella. —dijo más ansiosa que antes. No me quedaba de otra, sabía perfectamente que no lo iba a dejar correr, así que me rendí antes de empezar la batalla. Comencé a relatar lo sucedido.

—Bueno… era una cena en la cabaña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. El lugar era mágico. Me dio este collar de regalo. —murmuré mostrándole mi collar. Alice apartó una mano del volante para taparse la boca.

—Oh dios Bella, es hermoso. —susurró tomando con la mano—. Pero qué más.

—Bueno, todo, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosas y decorado con velas aromáticas, la cena estaba muy rica, era mi plato favorito. También había fresas con chocolates. Eso es todo —dije. Alice me miró lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

—Ja, ja, ja Bella y a mí no me gustan las compras. —dijo sarcásticamente—. Cuéntalo todo, absolutamente todo, empezando por qué llegas hoy tan tarde. —me retó mirándome intensamente, leyendo mis expresiones. Ya sabía que era un libro abierto, y si no quería que me obligara a pasar todo un día de compras, para hacerme hablar, tenía que empezar ahora, porque con Alice nunca se gana.

— ¡Bien! ¿Lo quieres escuchar? Te lo diré: Edward y yo hicimos el amor anoche. —listo, ya se lo dije. Alice se había quedado en shock.

— ¡Aaaaaahiiiiii Dios Bella! —dijo sonriendo, alargando la "a" y la "i"—. ¿De verdad? —preguntó, a lo que yo asentí ruborizada—.No lo puedo creer. Todos nosotros pensábamos que iban a llegar virgen al matrimonio, porque no se decidían a dar ese paso.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido Alice? Apenas tengo quince. —pregunté cabizbaja.

—Bueno, no te niego que si, pero ustedes se aman y eso es normal en una relación de pareja. —me dijo tranquilizándome. Por lo menos tenía el apoyo de mis hermanas. No es que me llegara arrepentir de nada, ya que amo con todo mi corazón a Edward Anthony Cullen, pero para mí cuenta mucho la opinión de mis hermanas. Ellas son las que me han explicado todo en mi vida. Fueron ellas las que estuvieron a mi lado cuando se me cayó mi primer diente, cuando me caí de la bicicleta por primera vez. Fueron ellas las que estuvieron a mí lado cuando me vino por primera vez la menstruación y me explicaron todo lo que conllevaba. Serían ellas las que ahora me explicaran todo lo referente al sexo y a los métodos anticonceptivos. Con ellas no sentía vergüenza de hablar de mis cosas íntimas, ellas eran mis guías. Nos teníamos las unas a las otras, ya que mi padre y mi abuela siempre estaban ocupados con las cosas del trabajo y mi madre Renée no la veíamos desde hace diez años—.Te preocupaba nuestra opinión, ¿no es así? —preguntó Alice después de un rato de estar perdida en mis pensamientos. Lo debía tener escrito en mi cara.

—Si, si me preocupaba. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. —respondí—. ¿Que crees que me dirá Rose, cuando le diga más tarde? —pregunté un poco asustada. Después de todo, Rosalie era la mayor de las tres. Su opinión valía por mil.

—De seguro te gritará unas cuantas cosas, pero después se le pasará.

—Seguro. —susurré, escondiendo mi cara en mis manos.

—No te preocupes Bella, ella lo entenderá. —dijo Alice aparcando el coche, en la tienda de mascotas—. ¿Bella? —me llamó. Descubrí mi rostro y la miré.

— ¿Ustedes se cuidaron verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome intensamente. Ahora que lo pienso, no sentí que Edward utilizara preservativo y yo todavía no tomo la píldora.

—No, no nos cuidamos Alice, ¿eso estuvo mal? —pregunté asustada.

—Tranquila, no es como si Edward tuviera alguna enfermedad venérea, pero eso evita un embarazo Bella. —me aconsejó. Un embarazo donde Edward sea el padre, un bebe... un pedacito de ambos—. No te asustes. Cualquier cosa, tienes nuestro apoyo y el de Edward.

Abrió la puerta del coche y bajó, a lo que yo la seguí.

No debía pensar en eso todavía, para eso tendría toda la noche o mi padre sospecharía algo, si me encontrara ausente todo el día. Pero no lo puedo evitar pensar… ya lo tengo clavado en mis pensamientos.

En la tienda de mascotas compramos una perrita blanca de tres meses de nacida de raza puddul, con todos sus accesorios: cama, cuenco para la comida y para el agua con su nombre grabado, correa, ropa, ganchitos, juguetes, un collar anti pulgas y no se cuantas cosas más. Alice estaba como loca, como todo el tiempo lo es cuando se trata de comprar. Le colocamos dos ganchitos rosas en sus orejitas que la hacían verse muy tierna y encantadora, la llamamos PRINCESA, porque eso sería de ahora en adelante, una princesa en nuestra casa, la más consentida por las tres.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia Maleja Twihard, Anisa Eliana, Barbara Vargas, BARBARA VARGAS, Ashley Swan.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí.**


	4. La separacón

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**La separación.**

**BPov**

El mes posterior a mi cumpleaños fue muy estresante. Mi padre no nos quería dejar salir a ninguna parte. Con las chicas pensaba que tal vez tuviera problemas con sus negocios y por eso estaba tan a la defensiva. Por cualquier cosa nos gritaba o se molestaba sin motivo aparente; era como si le molestara algo.

No había podido verme con Edward ni siquiera después de la escuela. Tenía a Jared pegado como mi sombra. Mis hermanas no estaban mejor que yo, Rosalie tenía a Paúl y Alice tenía a Brandy. No podíamos hacer ningún movimiento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y esto ya me estaba hartando. Ya le había contado a Rosalie que había hecho el amor con Edward, no me regañó como había supuesto que lo haría, sólo me aconsejó y no quiso comprarme anticonceptivos, porque podía existir la posibilidad que estuviera embarazada. Aunque no era muy probable pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Hoy vería a Edward como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y ningún guarura me lo iba a impedir. Él había intentado acercarse a mí, pero no había podido. Hace como dos semanas atrás intentamos vernos pero casi lo cachan, tuvo que meterse en el baño de señoras del centro comercial.

Pero no nos habíamos rendido.

Una semana después del intento en centro comercial, él intento ingresar a mi colegio, pero el guardia de seguridad lo agarró. Tuvo que irse antes de que llamaran a la policía o a su padre.

Prácticamente las que salíamos de la casa éramos Alice y yo, pero solo al instituto y de ahí debíamos correr a la casa de nuevo. Ya me sentía ahogada. No me imaginaba como estará Rosalie, que no se ha querido ir a la universidad hasta que las tres ingresáramos juntas.

Somos algo así como los tres mosqueteros, pero en versión mujer. Todas para una y una para todas.

Hace dos años que salió Rose del instituto, Alice estaba en su último año y a mí me faltaba dos años para graduarme. Ingresaríamos en Harvard, Rosalie estudiaría leyes, esa era su pasión. Lo sé, es raro siendo la hija de un mafioso. Alice por su parte estudiaría diseño de modas, ese es su hobby. Y yo estudiaría literatura. Me encanta la lectura, mi sueño era llegar a tener mi propia editorial.

Edward me había llamado. Quedamos en que me recogería en la casa de mi amiga Ángela, quien es nuestra ayudante de turno. No lo digo en mal plan, solo lo vemos como un juego, para ir a nuestro prado, usaría la excusa de la pijamada en casa de Ángela. Mi padre sabía que era mi única y mi mejor amiga desde hace años, desde que éramos niñas de kínder. Debía convencer a mi padre que me dejara ir, antes no tendría que haberme preocupado, por eso nunca me negaba nada, pero ahora le dice "No" a todo lo que le pido.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarme pues con un yeso no me dejaría salir aunque se acabara el mundo. Llegué a la puerta de su despacho y toqué con el corazón en la boca.

—Pase. —dijo mi padre desde adentro. Suspiré repetidas veces para calmar mi respiración, debido a que estaba cerca de hiperventilar. Entré a enfrentarme al ogro que se había convertido Charlie Swan el último mes.

—Papi... —dije lo más tierno posible. Me miró de una forma extraña—. Vengo a preguntarte… si puedo ir a… una pijamada en casa de Angie. —hice un puchero y poniendo la carita del gato con botas de Shrek y pregunté—. ¿Puedo ir?

—Isabella hija. —dijo mi padre levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacía mí. Últimamente ya me había acostumbrado que me llamase por mi nombre y no mis apodos, ahora era Isabella no Bella o Bells para él, así que eso no me afectó—. Los padres de tu amiga no están. ¿Por qué no la hacen después? Ya sabes que allá no me permiten que estés con tus escoltas si ellos no están —se paró delante de mí. Lo sabía perfectamente y eso jugaba a mí favor.

—Lo que pasa papá, es que Angie no quiere quedarse sola. Hoy se ha sentido mal de salud y sabes perfectamente que Nana Emily no está ya para esos trotes y lo hago porque es mi amiga. No te preocupes, no voy a faltar mañana a clase. Su chofer nos llevará. —susurré con voz suplicante.

Me estudió con la mirada muy detenidamente.

—Bella, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, que no lo hayas hecho? —preguntó con un tono de voz helado.

"_¿A que se debía esa pregunta?"_

—No, papá. —respondí confundida—. ¿Algo te preocupa papá? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Estiré mis brazos hacía él para darle un abrazo de apoyo.

—No es nada, Isabella —dijo rechazando mi abrazo. Me quedé congelada en mi lugar con los brazos extendidos.

"_¿Que habían hecho con mi padre, que no es este señor?"_

—Puedes ir Isabella, por mi no hay problema. —dijo volviéndose a sentar detrás de su escritorio.

Salí muy confundida de ese despacho. ¿Qué le ocurría a mi padre? ¿Por qué estaba así de distante conmigo? Debía hablarlo con mis hermanas, pero ya sería mañana, quería ver a Edward ya mismo. ¿Será que tiene problemas con sus negocios y no nos quiere preocupar? Pero mi Bubú no está así, ella está como siempre. Una hora más tarde estaba en la puerta de la casa de Angie, me llevó mi chofer el señor Harry.

—Cuídese mi niña. —me dijo Harry cuando me abrió la puerta del coche.

—Siempre Harry. Mañana me buscas en el Cole, por favor. —dije antes de que se fuera, llamado el timbre—. Hola Angie. —saludé cuando me abrió la puerta.

—Hola Bella, pasa. —contestó, haciéndose hacía atrás dejándome por donde pasar.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —dije abrazándola—. Hola Nana. —me dirigí hacia la nana de mi amiga, que era como mi Nana también.

—Hola mi niña, me alegra tanto verte. Mírate qué hermosa estas. —me dijo Nana Emily soltando su abrazo—. Sabes que es peligroso, ¿verdad?

Lo sabía, pero por Edward haría cualquier cosa. Él valía cada esfuerzo realizado.

—Ya lo sé Nana. Mi padre está muy raro. No sé qué le pasa. Tal vez sean problemas en los negocios o… —comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpida por la bocina del Volvo de Edward—. Lo siento ya debo irme, no te preocupes Nana, no creo que mi padre sea capaz de hacerme daño.

Entendía perfectamente su preocupación. Ella me conocía desde que estaba en el Kínder y me hice amiga de Angie. Prácticamente me había visto crecer.

—Eso lo sé mi niña, pero temo por lo que te puede hacer Don Carlisle. —dijo acompañándome hasta la puerta—. Cuídate por favor, no le des disgustos a esta vieja.

—Sabes que nunca lo haría Nana. Sé que Edward no permitirá que su padre me lastime. —le dije para que se tranquilizara. Me encaminé al Volvo—. Nos vemos pronto. —me despedí por encima del hombro. Edward me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa. Me monté de inmediato al asiento del copiloto.

—Hola princesa. —saludó antes de besarme. ¡Dios! Los besos de Edward eran como una droga para mí, son tan adictivos, nunca me cansaban, siempre quería más y más. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

—Hola. —respondí recuperando el aire en mis pulmones—. ¿Donde vamos primero? —pregunté ansiosa. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿a donde quieres ir? —preguntó poniendo el coche andar.

—Humm… —susurré, llevándome el debo a mi barbilla. Lo pensé por unos minutos, a dónde podríamos ir antes del prado. De repente me entraron unas ganas de comer pizza con pepperoni y anchoas—. ¿Podemos ir por una pizza de pepperoni y anchoas? —ofrecí sonriendo como una niña chiquita que la atrapan en alguna travesura—. Después al prado y allí nos la comemos —Edward me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas y cuatro brazos—. ¡¿Qué?! —pregunté confundida.

— ¿Pizza con pepperoni y anchoas? —susurró más para sí mismo que para mí—. ¿Desde cuando te gustan, si solo comes la pizza margarita? —me preguntó confundido. La verdad no tenía idea, fue en este momento que me provocó. Se me hacía agua la boca de solo imaginarla.

—Desde ahora. —respondí enojada—. Anda muévete ya. Quiero mi pizza ahora. —no sabía que me pasaba pero tenía ganas de llorar, porque él me estaba criticando.

"¿_Y esta rabieta de dónde me salió, si yo no soy así?"_

—Amor no llores, tus deseos son ordenes para mín —dijo limpiando mi mejilla mojada, por algunas lágrimas derramadas. Aceleró más el coche y en cinco minutos estábamos en la pizzería, haciendo nuestra orden. Se me antojó un helado de chocolate con avellanas, de esos que había en el anuncio.

— ¿Ed? —lo llamé con voz tierna.

— ¿Si? —preguntó, volteándome a ver. Sonrió al ver mi enorme sonrisa.

—Quiero un helado de chocolate con avellanas, como ese. —pedí mostrando el anuncio.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras. ¿Algo más? —me preguntó, volteándose al encargado—. Me da uno de ese también, aparte de la pizza y las dos Coca-Colas.

¿Qué más quería? La verdad más nada se me antojaba. ¡Ah! Solo…

—Que la pizza tenga doble queso Edward, por favor. Y eso es todo. —respondí sonriéndole.

—Ya la escuchó. —le dijo al encargado. Nuestra orden estuvo diez minutos más tarde. Nos marchamos a nuestro destino con nuestra adquisición. Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos aparcando al lado del sendero, encaminándonos al prado. Llegamos media hora después. Ya no aguantaba… quería mi pizza ¡Ya!

—Edward, por favor dame la pizza, la quiero de verdad. —supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos. Él terminó de extender la manta de picnic y se sentó, yo lo hice en medio de sus piernas.

—Bella no hay necesidad de que supliques, toma. —dijo dándome la pizza. La tomé de inmediato llevándome una rebana a la boca.

—Humm… —me deleité con su sabor. De verdad quería comerla, realmente estaba deliciosa.

—Come con cuidado Bella, te puedes ahogar. —me regañó tendiéndome una coca cola—. Ten bebe esto.

— ¿Quieres? Está muy rica. —lo animé tendiéndole una rebanada ya que no había comido por estar mirándome fijamente—. Tómame una foto, para que no me malgastes y te durará más. —dije riéndome. Parpadeó varias veces, como si lo hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos. Tomó la pizza y comenzó a comer. Le di una gran mordida a mi pedazo, donde había una gran anchoa y la mastique.

_"Ay Dios, que asco"_

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de vomitar.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Qué significa esto?! —escuchar ese grito hizo que se me fueran las ganas de vomitar y me congelase.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí con este?! —y ese otro grito hizo que me convirtiera en piedra. Mi ritmo cardiaco se disparó, haciendo que comenzará a sudar y me diera frío a la misma vez. Edward quedó con su coca cola en la boca, también de piedra, y yo con la pizza a mitad de camino, entre mi boca y el suelo. ¿Que hacían el padre de Edward y el mío aquí? Nos han descubierto. Salí de mi trance cuando sentí el aire rodar por mi cuerpo y unos enormes brazos me separaban de Edward. Luego me encontraba al lado de mi padre, pero en brazos de Sam uno de sus guardaespaldas—. ¡Contéstame Isabella! —volvió a gritarme mi padre muy enojado. Pero yo no encontraba como responderle, ya que no encontraba mi voz.

— ¡Edward Cullen no te quedes callado! ¡Responde de una maldita vez! —gritó Carlisle, halando a Edward, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe y dándole una bofetada—. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Di algo!

Fue en ese momento que Edward reaccionó. Me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza a su pregunta silenciosa. Era el momento que nuestros padres supieran de nuestra relación, ya no se podía ocultar más. Habíamos estirado demasiado la cuerda y en ese preciso momento se nos había roto.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga padre? —respondió Edward. Miró a mi padre de reojo y continuó—. Bella es mi novia desde hace un año, la amo más que a mi propia vida y ella…

Pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por otra bofetada de Carlisle. Me dolía en el alma que estuvieran golpeando a Edward. Era como si también lo hicieran conmigo. En este mismo momento, su dolor era mi dolor y viceversa.

—No digas tonterías Edward, ustedes no saben lo que es el amor. —contradijo tomándolo del brazo—. Solo es un capricho de adolescentes. —espetó con voz contenida por la ira. Se lo tendió a uno de sus guardaespaldas que se lo llevó arrastra del lugar. Pude ver la tristeza en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miraban por última vez. En ese momento Edward se llevaba mi corazón con él. Traté de zafarme y correr a su lado pero me fue inútil, Sam tenía un agarre muy fuerte.

—Charlie esto solo es muy malentendido, cosas de muchachos. —se dirigió Carlisle a mi padre—. Cosas que no deberían volver a pasar. Esto no afectará nuestra relación profesional, todo seguirá igual que siempre. No te preocupes por mi hijo, saldrá hoy mismo a Londres, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con tú hija. Poner tierra de por medio hará que se les aclaren las ideas y se dejen de tonterías. —dijo con solemnidad. Que mi Edward se iría a Londres y no podía volver a verlo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo—. Nos veremos en otro momento, Charlie. —dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de despedida.

—Muy bien Carlisle, mi hija también saldrá más tardar mañana de la ciudad. Gracias por informarme de esta barbaridad. —ahora mi padre se dirigió a Carlisle. Así que fue el padre de Edward quien nos descubrió y le avisó a mi padre. Pero cómo, si Edward es muy cuidadoso en salir de su casa.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Charlie, sé que tú habrías echo lo mismo. —Carlisle dijo en forma de despedida, caminando por donde se habían llevado a Edward y saliendo de mi campo de visión.

"_¿Por que nos hacen esto? ¿Es que a ellos no les importa nuestros sentimientos?"_

Mi padre mi miró por primera vez desde que había llegado y su expresión me dio terror. En ese momento temí por mí integridad física.

—Tú y yo hablaremos en la casa, Isabella —dijo con voz contenida.

Sam prácticamente me arrastró hasta el mercedes de mi padre. Intentaba soltarme pues me estaba lastimando de lo mucho que me apretaba.

Esperaría para hablar con mi padre cuando estuviéramos en la casa como él lo había dicho. Que estuvieran conmigo mis hermanas y mi Bubú, de verdad le tenía miedo a mi padre.

**.**

**.**

El camino a la casa lo hicimos en un incómodo silencio, la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Mi padre estaba sentado lo más alejado posible que le permitía el coche de mi, mirando por la ventana, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira que sentía en ese momento, tenía sus manos formadas en puños, con los nudillos tan blancos por la fuerza que ejercía. No soltó ni una sola palabra, solo respiraba agitadamente; de mí boca tampoco salía palabra alguna, no quería que explotara dentro de un espacio tan reducido como lo es el coche.

Mis manos las estaba entrelazando sobre mi regazo mirando fijamente las casas que pasaban fuera de mi ventana, solo lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo; las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejilla sin que yo pudiera controlarlas.

Al llegar a la casa, me bajé nada más el coche se detuvo en el garaje, sin esperar que Billy, el chofer de mí padre, abriera la puerta, la cual cerré con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Entrando rápidamente a mí casa, me disponía a subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Rose, cuando Charlie me frenó con un grito.

— ¡No des un paso más Isabella! —espetó con voz dura—. ¡Si sabes lo que te conviene!

Me giré para encararlo y me arrepentí de hacerlo, a mi padre se le marcaba y palpitaba la vena de la frente, respiraba muy agitadamente. Mis pies se paralizaron en el acto y mis manos comenzaron a sudar del pavor que sentía.

— ¿Qué sucede Charlie? —preguntó mi Bubú saliendo de su despacho mientras que mis hermanas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, mirándome fijamente con expresión asustadas. Asentí a sus preguntas silenciosas dándoles a entender que Charlie ya sabía de mí relación con Edward. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron hasta llegar al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué sucede madre?! —gritó Charlie de nuevo—. Lo que sucede es que esta niña estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen. —vociferó conteniendo su furia. Mi Bubú me miró como si me hubiese salido una cabeza más.

— ¿Eso es cierto mi Nina? —preguntó llegando a mi lado.

—Si. —fue lo único que dije. Bajé mi cabeza porque ella se llevó sus manos a la boca, por mi respuesta—. Tengo una relación con Edward Cullen, desde hace un año. Lo amo Bubú. —al decir esta frase levanté mi cabeza con orgullo.

— ¡¿Qué lo amas?! —el grito de mi padre me sobresaltó—. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, solo eres una chiquilla caprichosa.

Me quedé con la boca abierta por lo que había dicho, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi amor por Edward, si aunque se acabará el mundo yo no lo dejaría de amar? Es que él no conocía el sentimiento de lo que amar de verdad.

_"Será por eso que mi madre se fue, porque él nunca la amo"_

— ¡Por supuesto que lo amo! —grité enojada—. Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida. Igual que él me ama a mí, eso no lo vas a poder cambiar nunca.

—No digas tonterías, Isabella —me contradijo.

—No son tonterías, es la verdad —lo corregí con mi frente bien en alto—. Escúchame bien Charlie Swan, que no te lo voy a volver a repetir: ¡Lo amo! te guste o no te guste.

Mi padre levantó su mano para abofetearme, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos me encontré que mi abuela lo había detenido.

—Ni se te ocurra golpearla Charlie Swan. —dijo mi abuela con voz dura—. Pensé que te había criado bien, a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa la tocas. Aunque se trate de tú propia hija. —dijo soltando su mano con fuerza—. Siempre existen otras maneras de solucionar las cosas, sin llegar a la violencia.

Mi padre también comenzaba a tranquilizarse, le empezaba a llegar su color natural al rostro, su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse. Yo también estaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Por supuesto que la hay. —susurró sentándose en el sofá y mirando fijamente a mi abuela—. Necesito que te lleves a las chicas a la mansión de Forks por un tiempo.

— ¡¿Quéee?! —gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo. Aunque él nos ignoró. Solo continuó mirando a mi abuela, era como si ninguna de las tres estuviéramos presentes. Yo había pensado que lo dijo solo para tranquilizar a Carlisle, no que lo fuera hacer de verdad.

— Ese fue el acuerdo que llegamos Carlisle y yo, que se irían por un tiempo, y debo cumplirlo.

—No papá, ninguna de las tres se va a ir a ninguna parte —habló Rosalie por primera vez.

— ¡Ya lo dije Rosalie Marie Swan y no está a discusión! ¡Se van por que así lo dijo yoooo! —gritó de nuevo levantándose del sofá como si quemara. Las tres nos encogimos en nuestro lugar, el pulso me pitaba en los oídos y mi corazón me martillaba en el pecho como si quisiera salirse, realmente estaba muy asustada.

—Sabes que tengo la edad suficiente para pelear la custodia de mis hermanas —lo retó Rosalie altaneramente—. Alice está por cumplir la mayoría de edad y entre las dos tendríamos a Bella sin muchos problemas. Tenemos dinero y una casa aparte de esta, la trabajadora social nos apoyaría.

El rostro de mi padre se volvió a poner más rojo que antes. Él lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que si Rosalie se iba por la parte legal, él saldría perdiendo. Mi hermana era muy buena en las leyes, por eso va a estudiar abogacía era su pasión. Mi abuela también lo sabía, por eso intervino oportunamente.

—No llegaremos a eso, ¿verdad Rosalie? —dijo abrazándola—. La familia no va a separarse, solo será por un tiempo nada más, luego las cuatro volveremos. ¿No quieren pasar un tiempo corto con está vieja, sin tanto ajetreo? —las tres asentimos sin discutir nada más.

—Salen mañana temprano en el Jet privado. —dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a su despacho y azotando la puerta. Mire a mi Bubú, porque sentía su mirada puesta en mí, estaba esperando una explicación de mi parte.

—Lo siento Bubú. —susurré cabizbaja—. Sabes perfectamente que en el corazón no se manda, yo lo amo —me puse a llorar, sentía como si mi corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos, porque no volvería a ver a Edward—. Te defraudé, lo lamento de verdad, no quería repetir tú historia abuela —dije llorando más intensamente.

Mi Bubú me entendía perfectamente como me sentía, ya que cuando tenía la edad de Alice, se había enamorado locamente, pero su amor era prohibido porque él era hijo de una de las sirvientas. En aquel tiempo no estaba permitido que eso ocurriese, mi bisabuelo al enterarse la envió lejos como lo hacía ahora mi padre, a diferencia que a ella la obligaron a casarse con mi abuelo, logrando así no volver a verlo y a saber de él nunca más. Sentí como mis hermanas me rodearon con sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarme porque mis sollozos eran audibles.

—No te tortures mi Nina… si de verdad se aman como dicen hacerlo, aunque pase el tiempo no lo dejaran de hacer, solo se fortalecerá más —susurró en mí oído mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi cabello—. Deberían ir haciendo sus maletas. No hay vuelta atrás —murmuró dirigiéndose a las escaleras y subiendo con pasos lentos.

—Vamos Bella… subamos a mi habitación —me susurró Rose contra mi cabello, haciéndome caminar a su lado y subir las escaleras.

No tenía fuerzas para nada, ya nada me importaba me quería morir. Me sentía muerta en vida, mi corazón ya no latía dentro de mi pecho, era como si se hubiese ido desde el prado con Edward.

_"¿Como le estará yendo a él? Que esté bien, Dios, por favor." _

No podría soportar que algo malo le pasase a Edward.

Llegué en estado catatónico al cuarto de Rose, la verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado, solo era consciente de mis sollozos acallados por las almohadas.

—Llora Bella, desahógate. Estamos aquí contigo, entendemos perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo. —me dijo Rose con voz llorosa.

Mis hermanas estaban pagando por mis errores, por no ser precavida, por ir a la pizzería por esa estúpida pizza, que a la final no pude comérmela, ya fueran por las nauseas como por la intervención de nuestros padres.

Tenía que hablar con Charlie, convencerlo de que no era necesario que mis hermanas viajaran a Forks, que solo me enviara a mí, pero sabía de antemano que no me escucharía, para él yo lo había defraudado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que había llorado hasta sentirme seca. Ahora solo me quedaba el cansancio y mucho, pero mucho sueño. Mis hermanas caminaban por la habitación como un león enjaulado, haciendo nuestros equipajes. Sentí como se abría y cerraba la puerta al entrar o salir una de ellas, sin más me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo y caí en la inconsciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero aún me sentía muy cansada. No quería abrir mis ojos y enfrentarme a la cruel realidad, donde ya no volvería a ver a Edward. Rosalie comenzó a moverme suavemente del hombro y a susurrar:

—Despierta Bella, has pasado todo el día de ayer sin comer —me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y colocó una bandeja en mis piernas—. Debes desayunar, anda come —me animó, dándome el zumo de naranja.

Tanto tiempo había dormido, no me lo podía creer. He dormido lo que quedaba del resto del día anterior más la noche completa y aún así me sentía sumamente cansada, vacía por dentro. La bandeja tenía tostadas francesas con mermelada de fresa, café y huevos con beicon. Pero sentía el estomago cerrado, no tenía hambre y además el olor del café me estaba dando náuseas.

—Lo siento Rose —susurré, apartando la bandeja y respirando por la boca—. No tengo hambre.

Ya estaba controlado un poco las náuseas.

—Debes comer Bella, tenemos un vuelo muy largo a Forks —dijo dejándome ropa sobre su cama—. Y hazlo de una buena vez, no me hagas obligarte —me regañó colocando de nuevo la bandeja en mis piernas regando un poco el café sobre el plato, logrando que se intensificara su olor, y las náuseas volvieran con mucha intensidad.

Ahora sí que no lo pude evitar.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y salí disparada al baño a vomitar, abracé la taza del inodoro como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Rosalie se agachó a mi lado y me apartó el cabello de la cara.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Bella? —susurró bajito, acariciando mi espalda.

—Ayer comí unas rebanadas de pizza que me dieron asco —respondí cuando había recuperado el aire—. Creo que las anchoas estaban dañadas.

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo.

—Pero si tú no comes anchoas, Bella —Rose comenzó acariciarme el cabello.

—Ya tienes una idea del por qué —intenté bromear y sonreír, pero solo logré hacer una mueca. Me volvieron las ganas de llorar, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin mi permiso, ahogué mis sollozos contra su vientre.

—Ya no llores Bella, te puedes enfermar —me dijo limpiando mis mejillas mojadas, borrando así el rastro de mis lágrimas, aunque las suyas siguieran rodando por sus mejillas—. Verás como este tiempo pasa rápido y esto solo será un mal recuerdo.

— ¿Estas segura Rose? —pregunté abrazándome fuerte contra su vientre.

—Si Bella, y… ellos estarán esperándonos, amándonos más que ahora —dijo contra mi cabello mientras dejaba un beso en él—. Al igual que nosotras a ellos. Ahora levántate, no querrás hacer enojar más a la bestia.

Sonreí por lo que acababa de decir. Levantó mi cabeza de su regazo, se levantó extendiendo su mano hacía mí, la tomé y me levanté siendo ayudada por ella.

—Tienes razón… vamos, quiero que esto termine pronto —dije despojándome de mi ropa y entrando a su ducha—. No te importa, ¿o sí? —pregunté ya dentro de la ducha, poniendo a correr el agua.

— ¿Hará alguna diferencia si te digo que no? —respondió riéndose a carcajadas. Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está detrás de la puerta del baño, alisándose el cabello y recogiéndoselo en una cola de caballo.

—No ya estoy dentro —dije sonriendo un poco y metiéndome bajo el agua caliente.

Lloré y lloré hasta que no pude más. Mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua que rodaba por mi cuerpo, no lograba apagar mis sollozos que cada vez eran más audibles.

No podía soportar este dolor cada vez dolía más y más; me dolía el pecho, me faltaba el aire como si mis pulmones hubiesen dejado de funcionar, al igual que mi corazón me faltaba al vital en mí vida "Edward."

—Es tarde Bella —dijo Alice detrás de las puertas corredizas.

—Ya voy Alice —respondí con voz ronca por el llanto. Cerré la ducha, me sequé el cuerpo envolviéndolo con una toalla después, al igual que mi cabello.

—Te pones esta ropa Bella, allá hace más frío que aquí —me susurró dándome un abrazo y señalando la cama de Rose, donde reposaba mi ropa—. ¿Quieres que me quede o te deje sola?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quédate Alice por favor —susurré, sentándome en la cama y tomando la ropa en mis manos—. No quiero estar sola —dije poniéndome mis braguitas.

No me quería sentir más sola de lo que ya me sentía. Necesitaba de la compañía de mis hermanas. Me puse unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una pollera manga larga blanca con detalles rosados en el frente. Me alisé mi maraña de pelo y lo agarré todo en una cola alta, reposé mi cazadora rosada en mi brazo izquierdo. No quise maquillarme, nunca me había gustado y ahora no estaba de ánimos, así que mis ojeras eran visibles.

—Ya estoy lista Alice, bajemos ya.

Me dirigí a la mesita de noche donde estaba mi celular, para luego encaminarme a la puerta donde me esperaba. Prendí el celular cuando caminaba por el pasillo principal del segundo piso, no tenía ni llamadas ni mucho menos mensajes; le di a la opción mensaje nuevo y comencé a escribir:

_"__Edward espero que estés mejor que yo en este momento, te extraño mucho, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. No importa la distancia, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen"_

_Siempre tuya…_

_Bella._

Le di enviar y bajé las escaleras de la mano de Alice, nos sentamos al lado de Rose en el sofá a esperar. No pasó ni un minuto cuando mi celular sonó en un mensaje nuevo. Me temblaban las manos de los nervios, me encontraba nerviosa pero a la vez feliz, lo abrí y mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Por lo menos podría llamarlo y escribirle mensajes. El mensaje decía:

_"Lo dudo mucho amor, me haces demasiada falta, deseo verte ahora mismo, pero estoy encerrado en el despacho de mi padre. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mi vuelo a Londres sale dentro de dos horas. También te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, aunque se acabe el mundo. Quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez que atente contra tú vida, siempre te estaré esperando._

_Siempre tuyo ahora y por siempre"_

_Edward._

Terminé de leer el mensaje con lágrimas en los ojos y por mis mejillas, al transcurrir un minuto llegó otro mensaje este decía:

_"Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, cuida mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo."_

_Te ama…_

_Edward Cullen._

Ahora sí no podía controlar mis sollozos, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía a causa de ellos. Mis hermanas de inmediato me abrazaron. De un momento a otro mi celular dejó de estar en mis manos. Enfoqué mi vista borrosa en aquella persona que me lo había rebatado. Era mi padre con expresión muy enojada.

—Esto se queda conmigo, Isabella —espetó con voz contenida—. Ustedes también chicas, sus celulares —dijo dirigiéndose a mis hermanas con la mano extendida—. ¡Yaaa! —gritó encolerizado. Mis hermanas se lo entregaron un poco asustadas.

—Bien. En Forks tendrán uno nuevo. Las voy a extrañar a las tres, pero es lo mejor —esto último lo susurró más para él que para nosotras.

—Ya estoy lista Charlie, nos vamos —informó mi Bubú bajando las escaleras y llegando a nuestro lado.

—Listo entonces, andando chicas las dejaré en el aeropuerto —nos dirigimos al garaje.

—Collin, dile a Sam que vamos saliendo —mi padre se dirigió al guardia de seguridad que siempre estaba en la puerta que daba al garaje.

—Si, señor Swan —respondió el aludido, para luego llamar por radio.

—Ustedes tres irán con Sam —dijo mirándonos a las tres y guardando silencio, estaba esperando que alguna replicara. Ya que si teníamos intenciones de escaparnos quedaba truncada, con Sam sería una misión imposible, es el mejor de todos, por eso es su guardaespaldas personal. Como no lo hicimos prosiguió.

—Su chofer será como siempre Harry. Irán en el coche de Rose, mi madre irá en el coche conmigo. Necesito hablar a solas contigo madre —dijo. Esta asintió y se montó en el coche.

— ¿Papá? —Rose llamó su atención. Él la miró y esperó que siguiera, abrazándola por los hombros.

—Me preguntaba si… allá en Forks tendría a mi precioso bebé. Y Alice el suyo o no. —no era raro que Rose no preguntará eso, lo más importante para Rose éramos Alice y yo, luego su precioso bebé su descapotable BMW. Y para Alice también se aplicaba, primero estábamos Rose y yo luego su precioso Porshes turbo 911.

—Eso no hará falta, ustedes no saldrán solas —dijo mirándome a mí exclusivamente.

"_Genial estaríamos como en prisión."_

— ¿Por que papi? —preguntó Alice haciéndole un puchero y poniendo su cara estilo Alice—. Yo quiero a mi bebé conmigo.

—Tendrán un Mercedes Benz negro para las tres. Su chofer será Seth, el hijo de Harry —nos dijo tomándonos a las tres en un abrazo. Me quedé estática. No podía reaccionar. Había dado por sentado que pasarían siglos para ver de nuevo una muestra de afecto de mi padre hacía mí.

—Bien. Antes de que se me olvide y no quiero reclamos: van a tener niñeros.

Nos separamos como si él tuviera una gran enfermedad contagiosa, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso papá? —inquirió Rose con recelo.

—Qué tú Rosalie saldrás a todas partes con Paúl, no importa a donde sea —dijo mirando a Rose, quién lo fulminó con la mirada y se montó en el coche echando humo del coraje—. Alice, contigo estará Embry. Te acompañara a donde quieras.

Se dirigió ahora a Alice. Ésta asintió aceptando lo que decía, luego se fue y subió al coche. Ahora solo quedaba yo, me imaginaba que me iba a colocar un vampiro de guardaespaldas para que estuviera disponible las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Solo quedas tú, Isabella. Sam será tu sombra. No irás a ningún lado sin él, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa —terminó diciendo con los dientes apretados. Asentí en señal de que lo aceptaba. Para qué pelear si a la final sería él quién ganará. Me dirigió al coche.

—Sabes que eso no es necesario —susurré ya estando en la puerta del coche—. No pienso escaparme. Además sabes perfectamente que duraría más en escapar que tú en encontrarme.

—Sabes que sí es necesario… no tanto por ti, sino por ese mal nacido.

Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba a mi padre, que Edward se escapara y fuera a buscarme. Si supiera las tantas veces que Edward llegó a mi habitación estando la casa llena de sus hombres. Y es que él no podía entender que yo amo a ese mal nacido como él lo llama y no me importaría estar en el mismísimo infierno si Edward está a mí lado.

—Alice y tú no tendrán que preocuparse por el colegio, ya están matriculada en el instituto de Forks. Comienzan el lunes.

Dicho esto subí al coche y él cerró mi puerta.

El coche arrancó saliendo del garaje. Miré por última vez mi hermosa casa. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza me invadió, no pude contener mis lágrimas. Rosalie me abrazó contra su pecho y dejé que fluyeran libremente.

Ahora sí no había vuelta atrás.

Mi antigua vida llena de alegría y de felicidad al lado de Edward se me escurría de las manos.

Ahora comenzaría una vida distinta donde él no estaría, no habría nada tangible que me recordara que él fue real, sólo mi mente y mi corazón.

_"Te Amo Edward Cullen, siempre te amará."_

Para llegar a Forks, teníamos un vuelo de cinco horas de Chicago a Port Ángeles, luego una hora más en coche para llegar a Forks, de allí veinte minutos más en coche para llegar por fin a la mansión Swan. Nos habíamos visto obligadas a permanecer allí un mes cada verano, por los negocios de mi padre, ya que mi Bubú le encantaba pasar tiempo hay, hace dos años que no íbamos a ese lugar.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Andrea 14 de Cullen, Gigi Cullen, MIRIAN, Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí.**


	5. Forks

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (Beta FFAD)_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Forks.**

**BPov.**

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

Mi padre nos exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba y a mis hermanas también. Adorábamos Chicago, con su calor abrazador en verano pero también con su frío en invierno, ni que digamos de su viento fuerte. La mansión Swan está ubicada a las afuera del pueblo. Una cosa era que a mi Bubú le gustara el clima y otra muy diferente eran sus habitantes. Para llegar a ella tuvimos que cruzar el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el norte. Algunas casas que se encontraban situadas en ese lugar pasaban de forma intermitente, luego un grupo de edificios, dirigiéndonos así al bosque neblinoso.

Tomamos un camino sin pavimentar, que no estaba señalado y apenas se veía de entre los grandes helechos. Son aproximadamente cuatro kilómetros de camino de bosque serpenteante entre los centenares árboles, que permanecían a ambos lados formando un sendero. A escasos kilómetros los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontrábamos en una pradera que pertenecía a la casa, se podía considerar como su jardín. Las sombras de los árboles protegían los muros que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era temporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave desvaído, tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular, bien proporcionada. Bajamos las ventanillas del coche para poder admirarla sin ningún obstáculo, se podía escuchar el fluir del río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

"_No es así como la recordaba"_

— ¿Guau? —susurró Alice, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Les gusta? —preguntó mi Bubú con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Como hace dos años que no venían, no sabían de las remodelaciones que le realicé, así que será todo nuevo para ustedes. Sus habitaciones han sido reubicadas.

El coche se detuvo frente a la imponente casa.

—Tiene… cierto encanto —respondí mirando de nuevo la casa.

— ¡Vamos! —nos llamó mi Bubú, abriendo la puerta y bajando del coche.

—Claro abuela… no tenemos a donde más ir —dijo Rose sarcásticamente, al bajar del coche. Mi Bubú abrió la puerta principal.

—Bienvenidas. Esta será su casa temporalmente —dijo dándonos un empujoncito a Rose y a mí hacía dentro. Alice ya se encontraba dentro en el recibidor de la casa.

Me maravillé con la decoración y mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo y no recordaba como cerrarla. El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande.

Ya no era como antes dividida en varias habitaciones, ahora habían desaparecido los tabiques consiguiendo así un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacía el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera; se veía por allí los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles que se estiraban hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de maderas y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco. A la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, descansaba un espectacular piano de cola negro.

—Es asombrosa Bubú —susurré dando vueltas en el mismo sitio, admirando cada detalle—. Pero, ¿y el piano? Ninguna toca. —pregunté con la duda reflejada en el rostro. Por más que Edward intentó enseñarme nunca pude lograr tocar una tonada. Desde ese entonces solo se encargaba él del piano en el auditorio al que íbamos.

—Es un adorno mi Nina, solo para llenar ese espacio vacío. A menos que quieran tomar clase de piano, nunca es tarde para aprender cosas nuevas —respondió posando su mirada en las tres, sonriendo levemente.

—Conmigo no cuentes abuela, sabes que me llevo mejor con el diseño —se defendió Alice cortante.

—Igual conmigo abuela, prefiero estudiar leyes que practicar piano —contraatacó Rose por su parte. No quedaba de otra y así tendría algo que me recordara a Edward, cada vez.

—Por mí no hay problema Bubú —le informé con una media sonrisa—. El problema está en quién me enseñará.

Ya tendría algo tangible que me recordara a Edward, no solo mi mente y mi corazón.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargó de eso —dijo riendo y aplaudiendo. Ya estaba confirmado de donde lo había heredado Alice su manía de aplaudir y dar saltitos.

—Ahora a sus habitaciones, dentro de un rato estará la cena —susurró acercándonos a ella—. Bien Rose, tu habitación está en el segundo piso, es la puerta blanca —se dirigió a Rose. La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó a las escaleras.

—Estoy cansada, quiero darme una ducha —dijo molesta subiendo las escaleras—. Hablamos más tardes chicas. Bella ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Desapareció en el segundo piso, sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Ok, Rose! —grité para que me escuchara.

—No me dejó terminar —susurró mi Bubú para sí misma, enfocando su vista en Alice y en mí—. ¿Ya saben cuál es la de Rose? —asentimos a su pregunta—. La mía es la que está a la derecha de la de ella.

— ¿Y la nuestra, abuela? —preguntó Alice con duda.

— ¡Oh sí! La suya está en el tercer piso, la del lado norte es la tuya Alice —la aludida asintió, comenzando a aplaudir y a dar saltitos.

—Espero que mi armario sea grande abuela, ya sabes, por las compras —dijo Alice con gesto serio, haciendo reír a mi Bubú.

—Lo diseñé pensando en cada una de ustedes. Está a su gusto, si no fuera así, ¿no crees que Rosalie ya hubiera salido gritando? —Alice solo asintió con la cabeza— Bella tu habitación también está en el tercer piso, pero del lado sur. Ahora, ¿por qué no suben y descansan un rato?

Nos dijo abrazándonos y besando nuestras frentes.

—Verán que el tiempo pasa rápido, llamaré a su padre —dijo encaminándose a lo que suponía que era su despacho.

—Subamos Bella —dijo Alice antes de comenzar a arrastrarme hacia las escaleras.

El vestíbulo del segundo piso tenía paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, del mismo que las tablas del suelo. Vimos como la puerta de la habitación de Rose estaba cerrada, ella seguía enfadada. Llegamos a otro tramo de escaleras y las subimos. En este vestíbulo era de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera. Alice se fue hacía la puerta de su habitación, mientras que yo me dirigí a la mía, que era la última puerta del vestíbulo.

— ¿Me pasas buscando Bella, para que bajemos juntas? —me dijo Alice ya en la puerta de su habitación.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella cerró su puerta.

Había otra puerta antes de la mía, estaba exactamente en medio del vestíbulo, me ganó la curiosidad y la abrí. Era una gran habitación pero esta vacía completamente, me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta mi puerta. Cuando entré en la habitación quedé con la boca abierta. Tenía vista al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el recibidor del primer piso. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de todos mis cds favoritos, un estéreo de última moda descansaba en la repisa que estaba ubicada debajo de donde estaba incrustado en la pared un Tv plasma de 46 pulgadas que traía Dvd incluido. Del otro lado había un sofá negro de cuero que parecía ser cómodo como una cama, una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro; en todo el centro de la habitación había una colosal cama que encajaba perfectamente con la decoración, el cobertor dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. La cabecera era negra, hecha de hierro forjado con un intricado diseño de flores. El closet de dos puertas estaba ubicado a la izquierda de la puerta principal, a la derecha de ésta se encontraba la puerta de mi cuarto de baño.

Caminé hasta la cama y dejé encima mi equipaje de mano, lo demás ya estaba guardado en su lugar. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, quería darme una ducha ya que me sentía pegajosa. Entré y me maravillé. Era de por lo menos la mitad de la habitación, tenía en medio del cuarto un enorme Jacuzzi con toda una repisa llena de diferentes esencias, más una ducha de tamaño enorme. Me encaminé a ella, puse a correr el agua y comencé a quitarme la ropa.

La ducha debía ser rápida, me estaba matando el hambre. Se me antojaba de todo, no importaba que fuera. Me preguntaba por qué tenía demasiada hambre…

**Flashback:**

— _¡Despierta Bella! Has pasado todo el día de ayer sin comer —me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y colocó una bandeja en mis piernas—. Debes desayunar, anda come —me animó, dándome el zumo de naranja._

_¿Tanto tiempo había dormido? No me lo podía creer. He dormido lo que quedaba del resto del día anterior más la noche completa y aún así me sentía sumamente cansada, vacía por dentro. La bandeja tenía tostadas francesas con mermelada de fresa, café y huevos con beicon. Pero sentía el estomago cerrado, no tenía hambre y además el olor del café me estaba dando náuseas._

—_Lo siento Rose —susurré, apartando la bandeja y respirando por la boca—. No tengo hambre._

_Ya estaba controlando un poco las náuseas._

—_Debes comer Bella. Tenemos un vuelo muy largo a Forks —dijo dejándome ropa sobre su cama—. Y hazlo de una buena vez, no me hagas obligarte —me regañó colocando de nuevo la bandeja en mis piernas regando un poco el café sobre el plato, logrando que se intensificara su olor, y las náuseas volvieran con mucha intensidad. Ahora sí que no lo pude evitar. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y salí disparada al baño a vomitar, abracé la taza del inodoro como si mi vida dependiese de ello._

_Rosalie se agachó a mi lado y me apartó el cabello de la cara._

— _¿Qué te ocurre Bella? —susurró bajito, acariciando mi espalda._

—_Ayer comí unas rebanadas de pizza que me dieron asco —respondí cuando había recuperado el aire—. Creo que las anchoas estaban dañadas._

_Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo._

—_Pero si tú no comes anchoas, Bella. —Rose comenzó acariciarme el cabello._

—_Ya tienes una idea del por qué. —intenté bromear y sonreír, pero solo logré hacer una mueca. Me volvieron las ganas de llorar, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin mi permiso, ahogué mis sollozos contra su vientre._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Tenía más de veinticuatro horas sin comer. Cerré la regadera, me envolví con una toalla, me sequé el cabello y salí disparada del cuarto de baño como si el mismísimo demonio me persiguiera hasta llegar al armario, rebusqué y me coloqué lo primero que encontré. Eran un vaquero caqui y una pollera azul celeste con unas bailarinas del mismo color que la pollera, me alisé el cabello que ya se encontraba medio mojado y lo dejé suelto. Salí de mi habitación. Al estar por bajar las escaleras, me acordé de Alice, caminé hasta su puerta y llamé y como no escuché ruido abrí, ella no estaba a la vista pero se escuchaba el agua de la ducha.

— ¡Voy bajando Alice! —grité para que pudiera oírme.

— ¡Ok, bajare cuando termine! —me gritó de vuelta.

Prácticamente corrí hasta las escaleras rezando para no tropezarme, las bajé con sumo cuidado pues no quería hacer una visita al hospital de Forks el mismo día que llegué.

No me encontré ni a Rose ni a mi Bubú en el camino. Llegue a salvo a mi destino "la cocina". Ahí se encontraba una señora no muy mayor de unos treinta y tantos, de piel morena, cabello corto hasta el mentón, de compleción mediana (ni muy gorda pero tampoco ni muy flaca) con el típico traje de servicio. _Cómo no entendían que todos somos iguales a los ojos de Dios._ Ella era la hija mayor del señor Harry, su hermano menor era nuestro chofer.

Me sacó del examen detallado que le estaba realizando en esos momentos.

— ¿Desea algo de comer señorita Isabella, mientras se termina de preparar la cena? —preguntó amablemente.

—Lo que sea, realmente tengo mucha hambre y por favor, dígame Bella —respondí sentándome en las sillas ubicadas detrás de la barra.

—Bien y tú me dices Leah, señora me hace sentir muy vieja. ¿Quieres que le prepare un sándwich? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la nevera. Pero no era eso lo que se antojaba, así que la detuve.

—No, no se preocupe, yo misma buscaré lo que quiero comer, gracias —dije levantándome de mi asiento y llegando a la nevera. La abrí observando todo su interior y no me gustó nada de lo que había, ni el helado de chocolate que era mi favorito. La cerré y me dirigí a la lacena, allí encontré un frasco de Nutela. Lo tomé y comencé a buscar con qué acompañarla, me topé con un paquete de galletas saladas que no dudé en tomarlas y me encaminé a la barra donde me senté de nuevo en la silla que antes ocupaba. Tomé una cuchara del portador de cubierto que está siempre en medio de la barra y unte bastante chocolate a mi galleta. Me la comí como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

—Humm… rico. —susurré limpiando el chocolate de mis labios con la lengua. Su sabor era inigualable. Tomé otra y comencé a comer de nuevo. No sé cuántas en realidad ya me había comido hasta que la señora —creo que se llamaba Leah—, me interrumpió.

—Disculpe señorita Bella no debería comer eso —dijo quitándome el frasco que ya iba más debajo de la mitad—. Me informaron que no ha comido una comida decente desde ayer, así que esto se queda conmigo.

La miré como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza más. ¿Como se atrevía a quitarme mi Nutela? Yo de verdad la quería comer. No sé en qué momento comenzaron a correr lágrimas por mis mejillas, pero me vine a dar cuenta cuando mis sollozos ya eran audibles.

—Por favor (Hipo) devuélvamela (Hipo) por favor (Hipo) quiero (Hipo) comerla —logré decir jipiando y sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Lo siento, tenga… no fue mi intención —se disculpó un tanto asustada, tendiéndome de nuevo el frasco. Cuando lo tuve de nuevo en mis manos, tomé una gran cuchara llevándomela a la boca deleitándome con su sabor. Así como aparecieron las lágrimas también desaparecieron.

—Lo siento, de verdad no sé qué fue lo que me pasó —me disculpé con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza—. Mejor espero en el recibidor —susurré saliendo apurada de la cocina, pero sin dejar mi Nutela. Al llegar a él, se sentía demasiado solo, así que subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Caminé a la puerta de la habitación de Rose y toqué. Rose la abrió segundo después.

—Pasa Bella. Te habías tardado, Alice ya está aquí —Rose me jalón hacía dentro de la habitación—. Ya veo el por qué tardaste, fuiste a saltar primero la cocina —dijo riéndose y mirando el frasco que estaba en mi mano izquierda.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué haces comiendo eso Bella? Matarás tu figura —me retó Alice, como si estuviera cometiendo un asesinato. Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté en la cama.

—No sé la verdad, solo se me antojó. Tengo mucha hambre —respondí mientras agarraba más chocolate y me lo comía.

—No me llenes la cama de eso —dijo Rose señalando su bella cama y me regañó—. Para la próxima, me haces caso. Te dije que comieras antes de salir de la casa.

—Lo siento Rose —susurré con voz llorosa.

_"Me_ _están dando ganas de llorar otra vez, ¿qué me pasa?"_

— ¿Por qué lloras Bella? —me preguntó Rose de forma maternal.

_"Mi hermana será una gran madre, cuando llegue a tener a sus propios hijos"_

—No sé qué me pasa chicas, creo que caí en depresión por lo de Edward —respondí con voz rota por el llanto, pero con toda honestidad. Rose iba a agregar algo pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

—Pase —dijo Rose, mirando las tres hacía la puerta.

—Niñas vamos a comer, ya la cena está servida —nos dijo mi Bubú, indicándonos con la cabeza que la siguiéramos.

La cena pasó con un muy buen ambiente. Me comí de todo lo que Leah había puesto en la mesa. Ya me sentía a reventar, pero es que no podía negar que todo estaba muy rico.

—Gracias Leah, todo estuvo muy delicioso —la halagué, mientras ella retiraba los platos.

—No fue nada señorita, lo hice con mucho gusto.

Se retiró a la cocina con la bandeja de los platos en la mano.

—Buenas noches niñas, me voy a mi habitación. Estoy muy cansada —se despidió mi Bubú de las tres dándonos un beso en la frente—. ¡Qué descansen!

—Yo también me voy a mi habitación —informé parándome de la mesa—. Hasta mañana.

Me despedí dándole un abrazo a las dos.

— Bella… —me llamó Rose cuando iba a salir por la puerta del comedor, volteé para mirarla—. Puedes venir a mi habitación cuando quieras.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Pretendía hacerlo de todos modos sin tu permiso —dije en forma de broma, ella soltó una carcajada—. Gracias, de verdad.

—No tienes que agradecer nada Bella, eres mi hermanita y lo hago con gusto —dijo con voz muy seria.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Salí de allí casi corriendo y subí las escaleras tratando de no tropezarme. Llegué con vida y sin lesiones a mí habitación. Me lancé de lleno a mi enorme cama y comencé a llorar hasta que no me quedaran lágrimas.

—No estás sola Bella, estamos contigo —susurró Rose en mí oído.

—Tienes nuestro apoyo —susurró Alice a la vez en mi otro oído. No me había percatado que ellas me siguieron y estaban conmigo acostadas en mi cama.

_"Menos mal que es bastante grande, sino no cabríamos"_

—Duerme, nosotras estaremos aquí —dijo Rose quitándome en cabello de la cara y arropándome. Sentí cómo se acostaron a cada uno de mis lados y cómo acariciaban mis cabellos, de repente caí en la inconciencia.

Una noche sin sueño, una noche más sin Edward.

Hasta en mis maravillosos sueños, él ya no estaba a mi lado.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	6. Sospecha de Embarazo

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (Beta FFAD)_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**.**

**Sospecha de Embarazo.**

**BPov.**

Ya habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que llegamos a Forks. Estábamos a principio de diciembre.

Mi vida se había transformado en una rutina: por las mañanas dejaba toda mi cena en el inodoro, luego al instituto a clases, donde no me había esforzado en hacer amigos, en el almuerzo me sentaba con Alice y entre clases me la pasaba sola, ya que nuestros horarios eran muy diferentes. Por las tardes tenía mis clases de piano que había comenzado desde hace dos semanas. Mi alimentación se basaba en lo que se me antojara comer, no importaba la hora ni el lugar; mis sueños también se alteraron igual que mi hambre y mis reacciones a ciertas situaciones; dormía a cualquier hora como si estuviera invernando, pero aún así me sentía muy agotada todo el tiempo. No toleraba ciertos olores: el café era el principal culpable de mis náuseas. Lloraba por todo no importaba lo que fuera, me enojaba fácilmente por tonterías.

Prácticamente me había mudado a la habitación de Rose. Por las noches dormía junto a ella, en las mañanas salía disparada a mí cuarto de baño para que no se diera cuenta que vomitaba y no se preocupara. Lo único que mi estómago aceptaba de buena gana y no devolvía, logrando que comiera todas las que quisiera eran las galletas saladas con Nutela.

Al entrar al cuarto, Rose me esperaba como todas las noches sentada en su lado de la cama, con un libro sobre leyes en su regazo.

—Te habías tardado —susurró, despegando su mirada del libro.

—Primero pasé a asaltar la lacena —susurré con una sonrisa sentándome en la cama comiendo mi antojo.

—Ay Bella, qué haremos contigo —dijo Rose moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados—. Come otra cosa, mira ya estas engordando —dijo señalando mi vientre, donde ya se notaba una pequeña pancita, que a decir verdad no me había percatado que la tenía.

—No importa, me gusta comerla —contesté enojada, metiéndome más galletas a la boca—. Además a Edward le gusto como sea.

Ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Como me hacía falta. Lo extrañaba demasiado, solo esperaba que estuviera bien donde quiera que se encontrara.

—Dios Bella… solo era una broma, no era para que te pusieras a llorar —Me abrazó y besó mi frente—. No te quería hacer sentir mal.

—Lo sé Rose. No sé qué me pasa, todo me hace llorar o enojar —dije con la voz rota por el llanto.

—Tranquila Bella… todo se debe al cambio brusco que sufrimos y a lo mejor estás sensible porque te va a venir el periodo.

Se recostó en la cama dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

Hablando de la menstruación… no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me llegó, creo que fue una semana antes de mi cumpleaños. ¡Ay por Dios! Los vómitos, el llanto, la soñolencia, las náuseas.

Repasé mentalmente a qué se debía todo esto y solo llegaba a la conclusión _"Embarazo."_

_"Dios santo, un bebé."_

—Rose —la llamé moviéndola suavemente del hombro.

— ¿Que te ocurre, Bella?

—No me ha venido… desde antes de mi cumpleaños.

Rose se sentó en la cama como si esta tuviera chinches y me miró.

—No estoy para tus juegos Bella.

Me entrecerró los ojos. Pero yo le estaba diciendo la verdad, no estaba jugando.

—No es juego Rose, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Puso los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se abrió hasta caer al suelo. Sabía que vio en mi rostro que no estaba mintiendo.

—Bella… eso quiere decir… que tú podrías… estar embarazada —dijo tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

—Creo que sí —susurré comiendo más galletas—. ¿Quieres? —le ofrecí tendiéndole unas galletas con chocolate.

—Claro… aunque debería ser algo más fuerte, no sé, como un whisky o tequila —dijo comiéndose las galletas—. ¡Dios Bella, un bebé!

—Ya lo sé Rose, un bebé de Edward —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, posando mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre.

¿Qué diría Edward si pudiera enterarse? ¿Se alegraría o se enojaría por ser tan estúpida y embarazarme tan joven?

_"Por supuesto que se alegraría tonta, es una parte de él y de ti." _Me reprendí mentalmente.

—Mañana como es sábado y mi abuela sale por la tarde a Chicago, iremos a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo casera y el lunes como estaremos solas, iremos a un ginecólogo.

Me quitó las galletas y el frasco de Nutela.

—Ahora trata de dormir —dijo acostándose de nuevo y dándome la espalda. Tomé un toco de agua y también me recosté—. Bella… —me llamó Rose sin voltearse de su posición.

—Si.

—Si estas embarazada, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomará Charlie? —me encogí de hombros. A decir verdad no me preocupaba lo que diría mi padre, solo que no se atreviera hacerle daño.

—No lo sé, lo que sí sé… es que no permitiré que le haga daño a mi bebé.

Posé mis manos sobre mí vientre de forma protectora.

—Tienes mi apoyo Bella y de seguro el de Alice también —dijo abrazándome, luego acarició mi pequeña pancita—. No vamos a permitir que lo lastime, de seguro la abuela te apoyará.

Volvió acostarse, y nos quedamos en silencio, solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones.

—Mañana temprano le digo a Alice.

—Ajá Bella, como quieras —susurró medio dormida. Creo que dijo algo más pero en menos de lo que esperaba me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo y caí en la inconciencia. Comencé a soñar con un bebé de unos seis meses de nacido con cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes esmeraldas, estaban en mis brazos mientras que lo mecía y le tarareaba la canción de cuna que me compuso Edward para mí. Era tan hermoso y perfecto como su padre, pero un nuevo llanto llenó la habitación en donde me encontraba, dando que naciera un sentimiento de protección en mí que iba dirigido a ese hermoso ser que lloraba. Pero no sabía en donde. No lograba verlo en ninguna parte y la desesperación comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi pecho, hasta que la encontré. Una hermosa beba de la misma edad del bebé que tenía en mis brazos, pero ella tenía unos cabellos castaños oscuro y unos ojos chocolates tan idénticos a los míos. Ella estaba en brazos de mi ángel, mi Edward, pero él se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Lo reconocí por sus cabellos cobrizos. Él le comenzó a tararear a la beba una nana que no conocí y ella se calmó inmediatamente. De repente se volteo hacía mí, caminó la distancia que nos separaba, dejó la beba en mis brazos y me susurró: _"Cuídalos, ustedes son muy importantes para mí."_ Nos dio un beso en la frente a los tres, se volteó y en un parpadeo desapareció de mi vista. Intenté llamarlo pero no me salió la voz.

Me desperté sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada, pero sin nada de náuseas. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería levantarme, la sola idea de pasar todo el día metida en la cama era muy tentadora, pero debía levantarme e ir a la dichosa farmacia a comprar la prueba para poder salir de dudas, aunque esto estaba más claro que el agua. En mi vientre crecía un pedacito de Edward, el fruto de nuestro amor.

—Vas a ser un bebé muy amado y mimado —susurré. Miré mi vientre y lo acaricié—. Yo te voy amar siempre y Edward también aunque no sepa de tu existencia. Hablaré contigo de él, te contaré todo lo que sé, sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus metas.

Seguí acariciando a mi bebé. Ya lo amaba, desde anoche lo hacía. Él era mi sueño hecho realidad. No cabía de la alegría. Ya lo amaba tanto como a Edward. No era que había dividido mi amor, no. Mi corazón había crecido el doble y todo ese espacio vacío lo ocupó mi hijo y la otra mitad le pertenecía a Edward. Ahora tenía en este mundo dos razones para vivir, sin ellos yo no podría seguir viviendo.

Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hoy no visitarás el baño —susurró. La miré incrédula, tantos malabares que hice para que no se diera cuenta y aún así lo hizo—. ¿Creíste que no me daba cuenta?

Adivinó mis pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza y mis mejillas encendidas.

—La verdad sí lo pensé —dije sentándome en la cama para luego levantarme y caer de nuevo en ella por el mareo que me dio—. ¡Guau! Se me fueron los tiempos.

—Si, ese era el ingrediente que faltaba en esta torta —dijo levantándose de la cama—. ¿Ya estas bien?

—Aja, me iré a duchar, luego buscaré a Alice y le contaré.

Me levanté de nuevo con cuidado y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Nos vemos al rato.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia el tramo de escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

—Buenos días Bubú —saludé al encontrármela saliendo de su habitación.

—Buenos días mi Nina, ¿qué deseas para desayunar? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Lo pensé por un momento, a ver, a ver. Unos panqueques con sirope de caramelo.

—Bubú quiero panqueques con sirope de caramelo y chocolate caliente —respondí. Se me hacía agua la boca de solo imaginarme su sabor. Con lo bien que cocina Leah quedaran riquísimos.

—Bien, te cambias antes de bajar —dijo bajando las escaleras.

Subí las escaleras con las piernas pesadas, parecía que tuviera cincuenta kilos de más en cada una. Traté de subirlas lo más cuidadosa posible, no podía concentrarme del todo, mi mente solo estaba ocupada por la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un bebé de Edward y no quería lastimarlo. Por esa razón no lograba quitarme la sonrisa de tonta que bailaba en mi cara.

Nada más llegar a mi habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, despojándome de mi ropa en el camino, la cual dejé regada en el piso. Llegué a la ducha, puse a correr el agua caliente y me paré completamente desnuda frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo detrás de la puerta. Mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, era totalmente distinto al cuerpo que conoció Edward, ahora tenía las caderas más anchas, mi vientre ya no estaba plano y tenía ligeramente los senos más grandes.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y pude ver además de sentir la sonrisa que traía, acaricié con la yema de los dedos la pequeña pancita que salía de entre mis caderas, se sentía dura al tacto. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin mi permiso.

—Hola bebé, yo soy tu mamá. Ya te amo demasiado —susurré con voz rota por el llanto—. Te voy a consentir, daré mi vida por ti. Serás el bebé más mimado del mundo gracias a mí y a tus locas tías, quienes serán como otras madres para ti.

Me detuve, no sabía qué esperaba, tal vez que me respondiera. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente.

_"No seas tonta, todavía es muy pequeño."_

—Alice te comprará de todo, nunca te hará falta nada material. Rose, por su parte, te consentirá mucho, pero tendrás tus límites. En cambio yo bebé, te bajaría el universo entero si me lo pidieras —susurré limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. Te faltará un papá pero a cambio tendrás las tres mamás más consentidoras del mundo.

_"Espero que puedas enterarte algún día, Edward."_

—Ahora a bañarnos para ir a contarle a tía Alice de tu existencia y poder confirmarte. Aunque ya no tengo dudas de ti.

Me metí bajo la regadera, mojé todo mi cuerpo, lavé mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito de olor a fresías, limpié mi cuerpo con una esponja llena de jabón líquido también con olor a fresas. Tracé suaves círculos sobre mi vientre, me quité el jabón de todo el cuerpo y cerré la llave del agua. Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y mi cabello en otra, entrando de inmediato al armario ya que me estaba dando un poco de frío. Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, una ramera blanca con detalles en azul celeste, con unas botas de tacón bajo negras. El cabello lo alisé y dejé suelto con ondas en las puntas, me coloqué una cinta blanca en forma de lazo como adorno. Ya lista me dirigí a la habitación de Alice cruzando el pasillo del tercer piso, al llegar a la puerta toque dos veces y esperé.

— Pase —dijo Alice detrás de la puerta. La habitación de Alice es igual que la mía y la de Rose; salvo que aquí parecía un estudio de diseño y la de Rose un bufete de abogados. Y la mía es mucho más sencilla, solo hay libros y cds. Me senté en la cama a esperar.

— ¿Cuál de las dos es? —preguntó Alice dentro del enorme armario.

— ¿Quién más? —respondí sarcásticamente—. Como si no supieras que se trataba de mí. Creí que eras la adivina Alice, que sabe el futuro de cada una.

—No te burles, Bella. —Dijo saliendo del armario con unos vestidos en las manos—. Hace dos meses que no tengo idea de nuestro futuro, las decisiones cambiaron, así nuestro futuro con ellas.

—Lo siento Alice, de verdad.

—No te preocupes Bella, no fue tú culpa. Sabíamos que algo así podría llegar a pasar con alguna de las tres. Bien, ¿a qué venías?

—Alice, tengo algo que decirte —miré mis manos como si fueran lo más interesantes del mundo.

—No te quedes callada, desembucha.

Se sentó a mí lado con expresión ansiosa.

—Pues… creoqueestoyembarazada —dije todo de un sopetón. Me miró confundida.

— ¿Me lo puedes volver a repetir? La verdad no entendí nada.

—Alice creo que estoy embarazada…

— ¡¿Qué tú que?!

"A_y Dios, ¿por qué me lo pones tan difícil?"_

—Embarazada Alice.

Enterré mi cara en la almohada.

— ¡Oh por dios! —gritó emocionada—. ¿De verdad?

Asentí aún con mi cara en la almohada, de un momento a otro me encontraba de pies con Alice guindada de mí cuello, dando saltitos.

—Un bebé, Bella —susurró al separarse de mí, comenzando a aplaudir—. Espero que sea niña para que use todos mis diseños y si es niño no importa, le diseñaré igual.

—Tranquila Alice, hay que confirmarlo primero.

Se detuvo y asintió.

—Tienes razón, hay que decirle a Rosalie.

Oh, oh aquí iba arder Troya.

—De hecho, Rose ya lo sabe. Entre las dos lo dedujimos.

— ¡¿Cómo que entre las dos?! ¡¿O sea que no contaron con mi opinión?! —gritó enojada y con las manos en garras—. Y yo que creí que eran mis hermanas.

—Lo siento Al, pero fue sorpresivo. Se nos vino anoche a la mente y ya —dije tratando de tranquilizarla—. Y, además, tú serás una de las madrinas.

Sabía que con eso se le iría el enojo así como vino. Vi como su cara cambiaba de la furia a la sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Si, tú y Rose.

—Ay Bella, gracias —dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

—Con cuidado Alice.

—Oh perdón —se disculpo—. Esta te la paso porque me acabas de nombrar oficialmente madrina, la próxima vez no me dejen por fuera.

Me señaló con su dedo acusador. Asentí a su petición.

—De verdad lo siento Alice, ¿me disculpas?

Hice un puchero y puse la carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonta.

— ¿Podemos bajar ya? Tengo mucha hambre.

La arrastré de la mano fuera de la habitación.

—Si es así por las buenas, no quiero ver como sería por las malas —susurró bajito, caminando a mí lado.

El desayuno lo tómanos en silencio, estábamos muy nerviosas y expectantes. Por un milagro del cielo mi Bubú no desayunó con nosotras, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestro nerviosismo y hubiera sospechado que pasaba algo. Quería estar cien por ciento segura cuando le diera la noticia. Así que aquí me encontraba media hora más tarde, con mis hermanas paradas frente a un estante lleno de pruebas de embarazos, había de todas clases y colores, no sabía cual realmente debíamos tomar.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunté con un hilo en la voz. Todo el mundo volteaba para vernos de forma rara.

—Tomemos una de cada una y asunto arreglado.

Alice comenzó a llenarse las manos con varias.

— ¿Qué esperan?

Nos entrecerró los ojos porque Rose y yo no nos habíamos movido. La obedecimos de inmediato llenando también nuestras manos. Al final eran quince pruebas, llevábamos cinco cada una. La encargada nos miró de forma rara cuando le pasamos todas.

—No sabíamos cual llevar —susurré para que dejara de mirarnos. Asintió con entendimiento. Nos dijo la cantidad y la cancelamos en efectivo.

— ¿Podría colocarlas en una bolsa oscura, por favor? —pidió Rose, dándole una jugosa propina. Alice y yo la miramos con la confusión reflejada— ¿Quieren que papá se entere sin que te la hayas logrado hacer? —respondió, señalando a los tres hombres parados afuera en la única salida de establecimiento. Ambas negamos con la cabeza.

—Gracias, por eso te quiero tanto —dije, la abracé fuertemente contra mí. Al momento de separarme, unas barras de chocolate captaron toda mi atención—. Me da tres de cada una —le pedí a la encargada, mientras señalaba mi objetivo.

—Estás loca Bella, debes cuidar un poco tu hermosa figura —dijo Alice horrorizada, mientras trataba de quitármelas de las manos.

—Rose, ayúdame por favor —supliqué. Alice ya me había arrinconado contra la pared. La chica que nos atendió comenzaba a reírse de nosotras.

—Aléjate de ella, Marie Alice —dijo Rose con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería replicas, pero aún así Alice le replicó.

—Pero Rosalie, si engorda sería como un atentado contra la moda.

Puse los ojos en blanco por su dramatismo, mientras que Alice seguía acercándose peligrosamente hacía mi posición. Por mí no me importa perder mi figura, si con ello mí hijo come todo lo que quiera.

— ¡Alice ya te dije que te alejes de Bella! —gritó Rose muy enojada logrando que Alice y hasta yo misma nos congeláramos en nuestro sitio. La chica dejó de reírse de nuestra escenita y se puso muy seria—.Si Bella está realmente embarazada y le pasa algo, por mínimo que sea, estando bajo nuestro cuidado, ¿qué crees tú que pasaría?

Su tono de voz era tan frío como el hielo, me estremecí levemente. Alice negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía.

—Edward nos daría caza y nos desmembraría en pedazos tan chiquitos, que ni como comida de pájaros serviríamos —pasó su brazo por mis hombros de forma protectora.

Entendía su miedo perfectamente.

Edward es muy sobre protector con lo que a mí se refiere, ni que digamos como lo sería cuando supiera de su hijo. Lo que exponía Rosalie se quedaba corto con lo que era capaz de hacer. Alice se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

—Ni Jasper y ni Emmett podrían llegar a salvarnos.

Rose la sacó de sus pensamientos con esas palabras.

—Tienes razón Rose… Bella, de ahora en adelante seremos tus sombras.

Caminó hasta situarse a mi otro costado.

—Tú y tu bebé serán las personas más protegidas del mundo.

Nos encaminamos a la salida de la farmacia.

— ¿Todo listo, señoritas? —preguntó Sam llegando a nuestro lado.

—Si, todo listo. Nos podemos ir —respondió Rosalie fastidiada.

Nos abrieron la puerta del coche y subimos con nuestra adquisición en las manos, no quisimos soltarlas para nada. Cuarenta minutos más tarde me encontraba parada en la puerta de mi cuarto de baño con dos litros de agua en mi vejiga.

—Bien Bella, ya sabes qué hacer.

Rose me empujó dentro del baño.

—Si… hacer pipí en cada tubito, dejarlo en un lugar estable y esperar cinco malditos minutos —susurré. Estaba muy asustada y para agregar paralizada en mi lugar. Habíamos pasado diez minutos leyendo todas las instrucciones y elegimos las cinco mejores.

—No maldigas Bella y mueve tu lindo trasero dentro del baño, ¡ya!

Creo que Alice estaba más ansiosa y asustada que yo misma. Ambas se metieron al baño conmigo y me acompañaron en todo momento. Mi cuerpo estaba tan lleno de miedo, ansiedad y felicidad que no hubo paso para la vergüenza. Hice pipí en los cinco tubitos, los colocamos en la repisa del lavamanos y ahora estábamos sentada en mi cama esperando que pasen los dichosos cinco minutos. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Rosalie, mientras ella me acaricia el cabello.

—Ya es tiempo Bella —susurró Alice levantándose de mi lado.

Me levantaron de la cama y caminamos hasta el cuarto de baño. Y aquí estaba parada frente a mi futuro. No quería mirar y a la vez sí. No quería porque si no estaba embarazada me llevaría una desilusión muy grande. Y si al contrario lo estaba sabía que no cabría de la felicidad.

—No quiero mirar.

Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Rose. Ella comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por mi cabello.

—Yo lo haré.

Alice se acercó más a la repisa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Rose ansiosa pasando repetidas veces su mano por mi espalada, ya que mis lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos y mis sollozos eran audibles.

—Bueno… cinco de cinco dicen… —tartamudeó Alice. Rose la cortó. Yo ya me había tranquilizado un poco.

—Deja el suspenso Alice y habla de una buena vez.

Ninguna de las dos estábamos de ánimo para sus juegos.

Esto era muy importante para mí.

—Que hay bebé —soltó por fin abrazándonos a Rose y a mí.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo de felicidad, dentro de mí crecía una parte muy importante de Edward. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de tanta felicidad. No estaría sola en este tiempo de penitencia que me impuso mi padre. Tendría una parte de Edward junto a mí y así lo estaría para siempre.

_"Te amo Edward Cullen, gracias por este hermoso regalo."_

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Sólo unas cuantas náuseas ocasionada por el olor que desprendían algunos alimentos, pero siempre eran controlables.

Mi Bubú no notó antes de partir ese sábado por la tarde, la felicidad que irradiábamos las tres hasta por los poros, iba a su chequeo médico de rutina en Chicago, lo cual tenía el lunes a primera hora y estaría de nuevo de vuelta ese lunes al final de la tarde. Eso nos dejaba con suficiente tiempo para ir a mi consulta con la ginecóloga. Rosalie se encargó de hacerla para lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

La mañana del lunes llegó con unas enormes ganas de vomitar, me levanté como poseída de mi cama saltando el cuerpo dormido de Alice.

Mis hermanas desde la noche del sábado decidieron dormir conmigo en la misma habitación, no importaba cual de las tres fueran, siempre que estuvieran junto a mí. Su argumento no me convenció en absoluto "Por si llegas a necesitar algo, Bella" objetaron las dos. Solo lo acepté para darles el gusto. Sabía que lo hacían por miedo a Edward y para darme también su apoyo.

Abracé la taza del inodoro como lo hacía todas las mañanas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sentí como mis hermanas se agacharon a mi lado, susurrándome palabras de aliento.

—Bella, ¿ya estás bien? —murmuró Rose, acariciándome la espalda y Alice mi cabello y lo apartaba de mi cara, tomándolo todo en una coleta improvisada.

— ¿Ya pasó Bella? —preguntó Alice, mientras me tendía un vaso de vidrio con agua.

—Si, ya terminó —susurré levantándome y enjaguándome la boca con el agua y tomando unos tragos. Llegué a la repisa de encima del lavamanos y tomé mi cepillo dental y la pasta de dientes, con la intención de cepillarme y quitarme el mal sabor.

—No deberían hacer esto por mi, chicas —murmuré con el cepillo dentro de mi boca.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella. Lo hacemos con gusto —me contradijo Alice, mientras Rose asentía con la cabeza.

—Como quieran.

—No debes comer nada, te harán exámenes en ayuna —murmuró Rosalie desde la puerta del baño, lista para marcharse. Asentí con la cabeza. Pero ya estaba maquinando en mi mente como colarme en la cocina sin que nadie me viera.

—Nada de nada Bella.

Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos de espías, como si lo hubiese leído de mi mente.

Asentí, enojada por ser descubierta. ¡Rayos! ¿No podrían dejarme comer siquiera una pequeña galleta?

—Te estaré vigilando, Bella.

Alice me amenazó, señalándome con su dedo acusador.

—Si, si. Ahora, ¡largo! —dije empujándolas fuera del baño.

— ¡También te queremos Bella! —gritaron ambas, cuando les cerré la puerta.

— ¡Si, como digan! —dije gritando, mientras rodaba los ojos. Quería demasiado a mis hermanas, estaba dispuesta a matar por ellas. Pero si se comenzaban a meterse con mi comida, las iba a comenzar a odiar.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con un vestido ligero de color blanco con detalles rosados, unas bailarinas blancas con un lasito rosado de adorno. La que no podía faltar sino quería congelarme, una cazadora de un tono rosa pálido. Me alisé mi maraña de cabello y lo tomé todo en una coleta baja de lado derecho.

Salí de mi habitación en busca de mis hermanas, primero Alice, luego las dos buscamos a Rosalie. Cuando llegamos al garaje teníamos presente a nuestro mayor problema.

— ¿Piensan salir, señoritas? —preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido, con Paúl y Embry a sus costados.

—Si, saldremos todos —dijo Alice, señalándonos a los seis—. Vamos al médico.

Nos subimos al coche (un Mercedes Benz) sin dar más explicaciones. Como chofer teníamos a Seth y de copiloto iba Sam, mientras que los otros dos iban en un Ferrari de color negro. Llegamos al hospital con una hora de anticipación, entramos seguidas por el trío de trogloditas, logrando que todo el mundo nos volteara a ver y murmuraran entre sí.

—Esto es muy humillante —murmuró Rose muy enojada.

—Pero necesario —la contradijo Sam. Rosalie lo miró lanzándole dagas por los ojos.

— ¿A que área medica van? —preguntó Embry amablemente. De los tres era él, el que mejor me caía.

—Ginecología —respondió Alice de forma cortante. La cara que pusieron los tres hombres era para tomarle una foto y enmarcarla.

— ¿Saben qué? Mejor las esperamos aquí —dijo Paúl dirigiéndose a una sillas y sentándose en ellas. Lo siguió Embry sin voltear a mirarnos. Llevaba la cara colorada de la vergüenza por haber sido el que preguntó. Sam los iba a seguir, pero se detuvo de repente y volteó a mirarnos.

—No tengo ánimos de correr, así que sin inventar nada —murmuró con voz fría.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, no inventaremos nada —dije enojada.

—Eso espero.

Las tres nos dirigimos a la recepción del hospital, allí se encontraba una señora pelirroja regordeta con gafas, llevaba puesto uno de esos típicos traje de enfermeras. La mujer alzó la vista de los papeles al sentirnos llegar.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? Soy la señora Cope —preguntó amablemente.

—Si, ¿nos podría decir donde queda el consultorio de la doctora Banner, por favor? —preguntó Rose en el mismo tono amable. La señora asintió con la cabeza.

—El consultorio es el número cuatro y está en el tercer piso. Tomen esos ascensores y llegaran a él —respondió señalándonos unos ascensores de color azul—. Allí habrá un vestíbulo de paredes rosadas y encontraran a la señorita Stanley.

—Gracias, muy amable —murmuramos las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Si van por primera vez a una consulta por embarazo, deben ir primero a donde la señora Smith —murmulló bajito, solo para que nosotras tres.

— ¿Y eso como para qué? —preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz.

—Deben realizarle unos exámenes tanto de sangre como de orina, para saber si de verdad esta embarazada y como están los valores de la madre —nos informó—. Cuando pasen la doctora ya los tendrá allá.

—Muchas gracias, es muy amable.

—Es en esa habitación, pueden pasar no hay nadie —nos señaló una puerta abierta—. Ya se las mando para allá. Y felicitaciones mi niña —murmuró mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojé por la intensidad de su mirada. ¿Como sabía que era yo y no algunas de mis acompañantes?

—Gracias. Pero, ¿cómo lo supo? —pregunté asombrada.

—Por el brillo en tus ojos —respondió sonriéndome—. Ve, la señora Smith no tardará.

Le hicimos caso. Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada. Luego de pocos minutos llegó una señora mayor, bajita, pelo corto, de piel morena, con expresión maternal.

—Buenos días, ¿a quién debo realizarle las pruebas? —preguntó amablemente, mirándonos a las tres.

—A mí —respondí un poco asustada por la idea de que una aguja iba a atravesar mi piel. Me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero asintió.

—Bien corazón, siéntate aquí. Ustedes pueden salir —murmuró dirigiéndose a mis hermanas. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No por favor, quiero que se queden —murmuré aterrada de que mis hermanas me dejaran sola en esto. La señora vio mi expresión y les asintió a mis hermanas. Diez minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos dentro de los dichosos ascensores, que nos llevarían directo al tercer piso. Por fin llegamos al vestíbulo de paredes rosadas, donde detrás de un escritorio se encontraba una chica de no más de veinte años, la cual no era muy alta como Rose ni tampoco tan bajita como Alice, quizás tenga unos centímetros por debajo de mí, uno sesenta, con una melena de rizos alborotados. Su identificación decía Jessica Stanley.

— ¿En que les puedo ayudar? —se dirigió a nosotras de forma mordaz, mirándonos de arriba y abajo. Me sentí un poco cohibida por su escrutinio.

—Tenemos una cita con la doctora Banner —respondió Rosalie ácidamente.

— ¿Por primera vez? —preguntó fastidiada ahora.

—Si —respondí cortante. Me estaba empezando a enojar por como nos estaba tratando y mirando mal. Ella me observó de forma altanera y yo hice lo mismo. ¿Quien se creía está que era? ¿Creía que podía llegar a intimidar alguna de las Swan?

— ¿Chequeo de rutina o por algo más? —preguntó mirándonos con suficiencia, como si estuviera por encima de nosotras.

—No es de su incumbencia —murmuré molesta. Llegaba a decir otra palabra y no respondería de mis actos.

—Como quieran. ¿A nombre de quién está la cita? —preguntó buscando en una libreta.

—Hermanas Swan —respondió Rose con voz fría.

—Swan, las nuevas en el pueblo. Con razón… —susurró para sí misma—. Deben esperar hasta que la doctora las llame.

Nos indicó donde debíamos esperar.

—No la conozco y ya la odio —murmuró Rose molesta.

Nos sentamos a esperar en unas sillas de plástico muy incomodas, allí se encontraban mujeres solas con un embarazado avanzado, otras con sus respectivas parejas.

_"Como me gustaría que Edward estuviera conmigo en este momento." _

De un momento a otro las puertas del consultorio se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer muy hermosa, de unos treinta años, alta, piel blanca, ojos azules y rizos rubios.

_"Esa debe ser la doctora."_

—Mis chicas, ¿cómo han estado esos hermosos bebés? —preguntó de forma amable, mirando a todas las mujeres presentes en la sala.

—Portándose bien —respondieron casi a coro.

—Eso es bueno, ahora señorita Montenegro puede pasar, por favor.

Se levantó una chica de unos veinticinco y entró junto a la doctora.

—Rose eso nos da tiempo de desayunar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice ansiosa, robándome las palabras de la boca.

— ¿Verdad que sí, Rose? —supliqué con un puchero en los labios.

—Sí, nos da tiempo para desayunar —respondió Rose.

—Yo voy —se ofreció Alice, parándose como si tuviera un resorte de la silla—. ¿Qué van a querer?

—Lo que se me antoja de seguro no lo encontrarás en esa cafetería, así que tráeme cualquier cosa —dije con expresión soñadora. Se me antojaban unos churros con sirope de chocolate.

—A mi me traes un sándwich de pollo, zumo de naranja —dijo Rose—, y café.

La miré como si estuviera loca, de verdad que les gusta verme vomitar.

—Tranquila Bella, cuando llegues me avisas y me esperas ahí al lado del ascensor —dijo de modo tranquilizador.

—Bien, ahorita nos vemos.

Salí danzando hasta llegar y perderse dentro del ascensor.

—No estés asustada, yo estoy junto a ti —murmuró Rose, tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas. Se hizo un silencio cómodo, donde ya me estaba dando sueño. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombre de Rose. Alice llegó minutos después con unas bandejas en las manos.

—Te debo tu café, estaba horrible.

—No te preocupes, mejor para Bella —murmuró Rose acariciando mi cabello.

—Las vi y pensé que te gustarían.

Me tendió una cajita, al abrirla habían dos donas de chocolate.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero, Al —dije abrazándola fuertemente. Ella solo sonrió ante mis palabras y me pasó un vaso con chocolate caliente. Me comí todo mi desayuno, estaba muy bueno, tenía demasiada hambre.

—Hermanas Swan —llamó la doctora confundida. Nos levantamos de las sillas, dejamos la basura en el bote y llegamos a su lado.

—No pueden entrar juntas, debe ser una por una —murmuró bajito.

— ¿Podemos hablar adentro, por favor? —susurró Rose. La doctora asintió y nos permitió pasar.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para cuál de las tres es la consulta? ¿O es para las tres? —preguntó amablemente indicándonos que nos sentáramos frente a ella.

—Para mí —respondí.

—Ya se lo que sucede. ¿Cuántos años tienes corazón?

—Quince.

—No quieren que sus padres se enteren, ¿cierto?

Asentimos las tres.

—Pero si piensas hacerte un aborto ellos deben firmar la solicitud.

"¿_Yo hacerme un aborto?"_

Me molesté por su conclusión.

—Por supuesto que no —dije molesta, posando mis manos sobre mi vientre de forma protectora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieren que se enteren sus padres? —preguntó mirándonos intensamente.

"_Para evitar lo que acaba de decir."_

—Mi madre nos abandono hace diez años, así que no le vemos el caso de decirle, y no sabemos dónde se encuentra —comenzó Rose con la explicación—. Mi padre es capaz de obligar a mi hermana a hacerse un aborto.

La doctora asintió a lo que Rose acababa de decir.

—Pero ¿por qué? Serían sus nietos, no importa que ella sea demasiado joven. ¿Acaso es producto de una violación? —preguntó escrutándome con la mirada.

— No, mi bebé es producto de mi amor por Edward —dije sacándola de su conclusión equivocada.

—Pero tu padre no aprueba esa relación —prosiguió dando en el clavo.

—No, esa es la cuestión. Estamos aquí en Forks porque él se enteró y nos separaron.

— ¿Nos? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Si, el padre de Edward también estuvo de acuerdo en la separación.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— ¿Edward? —pregunté. Ella asintió.

—Él tiene dieciséis.

—Son unos niños, pero no le veo el caso de que los separen.

Sabía de antemano que si seguíamos conversando llegaríamos a esta parte de la historia.

—Ellos son enemigos, tienen una rivalidad desde mucho antes de que naciéramos.

—Ya entiendo. Ellos no querían que sus hijos estén juntos por esa rivalidad.

—Si, dio con la respuesta correcta.

—Bien, no diré nada, porque mi juramento es salvar vidas.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

Miré a mis hermanas que habían estado calladas. Me sonrieron cuando lo hice. La doctora tomó una ficha del cajón y un lápiz rojo.

—Bien vamos a llenarte tu historial. ¿Nombre completo?

—Isabella Marie Swan.

— ¿Cuando fue la última fecha de tu menstruación?

—Dos de septiembre.

— ¿Te has sentido extraña últimamente?

—Si, con náuseas y vómitos por las mañanas. Estoy muy sensible, lloro por todo o me enojo, me siento agotada todo el tiempo aunque duerma demasiado. No soporto el olor del café y tengo antojos —respondí enumerando con mis dedos mis síntomas.

— ¿Te haz realizado una prueba casera?

—Si, el sábado y dio positivo.

— ¿Te realizaste las pruebas correspondientes hoy antes de desayunar?

—Si.

—Perfecto —dijo apretando un botón en el teléfono—. Señora Smith, es la doctora Banner, ¿me puede subir las pruebas de la señorita Swan?

La señora amable dijo algo por la otra línea y después la doctora colgó.

—Si mando a mi secretaria se entera todo Forks y sus alrededores —murmuró soltando unas risas. Las tres la acompañamos con su risa. Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta y era la señora amable.

—Buenos días doctora Banner, ¿cómo está? —le preguntó tendiéndole mis exámenes.

—Bien gracias, ¿y usted? ¿Cómo está Bob? —preguntó la doctora Banner con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, trabajando y Bob, como siempre, con sus achaques —respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación. La doctora miró detenidamente las hojas con gesto pensativo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Rose ansiosa. La doctora despegó su mirada de los papeles y la posó en mí. Me estaba asustando, ¿sería que no estaba embarazada y tendría otra cosa?, no sé, como una enfermedad incurable.

—Nada malo, tus valores están muy bien y sí estás embarazada —murmuró tendiéndome una hoja para que la examinara y se quedó con otra en las manos—. Ahora lo que me preocupa son los niveles de hormonas.

La miramos sin entender.

—Cuando ocurre un embarazo las hormonas aumentan —nos explicó—. Ahora tus hormonas están más elevabas de lo normal de lo que deberían de estar en un embarazo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —pregunté confundida.

—No te preocupes, saldré de dudas con el ultrasonido —respondió con una sonrisa—. Bueno, vamos a tomarte la presión y a pesarte.

La doctora se levantó de su asiento, tomó un aparato en sus manos y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Puedes estirar el brazo, por favor?

Hice lo que me pidió y tomó mi presión, para luego anotarla en la libreta. Me pesó e hizo lo mismo que con mi presión, lo anotó en la libreta.

—Ahora Bella pasa a ese cuarto y cámbiate la ropa por la bata sin dejar nada de la cintura para abajo.

Asentí con la cabeza, con mis mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Eran contadas las personas que conocían esa parte de mi cuerpo: mi madre, mis hermanas, Edward y ahora esta doctora. Me daba una vergüenza a gran escala. Pero llegué al dichoso cuarto, me cambié rápidamente la ropa y al terminar me sentía expuesta. Salí de nuevo a donde se encontraban mis hermanas.

—Bueno Bella acuéstate en la camilla y sube las piernas en los estribos —me indicó. La obedecí subiéndome a la camilla con ayuda de Rose y poniendo mis piernas en esos tubos de hierro. La doctora se posicionó entre mis piernas, colocándose unos guantes de látex.

—Vamos a ver como esta tú cuello uterino —indicó comenzado con el examen—. Sentirás una ligera presión un poco incómoda.

De verdad sentía molestia en mi entrepierna, muy incómoda para mi gusto.

—No está nada mal. Podrás tenerlo de forma natural —murmuró sacando su mano—. Ahora vamos con la parte que más les gustará —dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la otra mesa, tomó un envase de platico y se acercó a mí.

—Súbete la camisa hasta debajo de los senos —me explicó y así lo hice—. Esto lo sentirás frío.

Rose en ese momento tomó mi mano. ¿Iba a ocurrir lo que creo que iba a ocurrir? Por fin iba a poder ver a mí bebé. Apreté fuerte la mano de Rose y me estremecí ligeramente. Me sentía ansiosa y asustada a la vez. ¿Qué tal si no soy buena madre y mi bebé me odia por no poder conocer a su padre?

—Llegó el momento —dijo la doctora prendiendo la pantalla y tomando un aparatito que parecía un ratón. Comenzó a moverlo esparciendo con él, el gel sobre mi piel.

—Bueno, tienes aproximadamente trece semanas y dos días —susurró mirando la pantalla—. Y mis dudas han sido aclaradas. Bella, te presento a tus bebés —dijo, enfocando en ese momento dos bolitas que tenían la forma de un bebé en miniatura que se movían libremente y se veían un poco borrosas.

— ¿Bebés? —preguntó Alice sorprendida. Rosalie y yo no estábamos en condiciones de hablar.

"_¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo: bebés?"_

—Si, son gemelos, no comparten la misma placenta, así que se parecerán pero no serán idénticos —le respondió a Alice con una sonrisa. No podía salir de mi asombro, dentro de mí crecía dos pedacitos de Edward.

"_¿Podría estar más feliz? Creo que no."_

Mis lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

— ¿Quieren escuchar sus latidos? —preguntó emocionada. Asentimos con la cabeza.

—Si, por favor —susurré con voz rota por el llanto. En ese momento el sonido más maravilloso del mundo lleno el silencio que había en la habitación.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

Se podía escuchar dos diferentes latidos que iban demasiado rápidos.

—Sigamos: sus extremidades ya están formadas, su sistema nervioso también esta completamente formado, esos botoncitos en su boca serán sus dientes de leche.

Nos iba indicando a medida que los iba nombrando. Pero a decir verdad no podía identificar nada, solo veía una imagen borrosas de mis bebés.

—Bella ya comenzarás a sentirlos moverse y patearte.

— ¿Todo está bien con ellos? —pregunté dudosa.

—Perfectamente. Solo que tienen casi el peso y medida de unos bebés de unas dieciséis semanas.

— ¿Qué significa? —pregunté.

—Tus bebés pesan ciento cincuenta gramos y miden quince centímetros.

— ¿Y eso está mal? —pregunté asustada. No podía llegar a soportar que les ocurriera algo malo a mis bebés. Daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

—No, solo significa que no nacerán por parto natural, porque sería muy difícil que atraviesen el canal de parto sin causarte daño o a ellos mismos. Su padre o algún familiar deben ser altos y de complexión gruesa.

Si, Edward es alto al igual que Emmett y Jasper. Y los tres son corpulentos, Emmett más que Jasper y Edward. Pero los llevan en su ADN.

— ¿De verdad todo está bien?

Ya estaba más tranquila si solo era eso.

—Si, tomaremos las precauciones para que nazcan por cesárea. Para no causarte daño a ti y a ellos.

Asentimos con la cabeza.

—Ya saben, la cesárea es lo más seguro para los tres, pero veremos cómo se desarrollan en todo el embarazo.

—Lo que usted diga doctora, solo queremos su bienestar —murmuró Rose con alegría en la voz.

—Ya puedes limpiarte, Bella —me indicó, tendiéndome una toallita húmeda—. ¿Quieren una foto?

—Si, por favor —respondimos las tres a coro. La doctora sonrió por nuestra efusividad.

—Se las daré en un momento —murmuró saliendo del cuarto, dejándonos solas. Volteé a la pantalla por dónde había visto minutos atrás a mis hijos y me maravillé con lo que vi. La doctora Banner había dejado parada la imagen donde se veían completamente mis hijos. Rose me quitó la toallita de las manos y limpió mi vientre, para luego ayudarme a bajar de la camilla.

—Todavía no me lo puedo creer —susurró Rose anonadada. La entendía perfectamente, todavía a mí me costaba creerlo.

—Ni yo misma todavía lo creo —susurré—. Dos bebés.

—Bueno Bella, tú embarazo ya está confirmado —dijo Alice de repente—. Ahora tendrás doble protección.

Puse los ojos en blanco por su dramatismo.

—Alice deja ya lo exagerada. Estoy embarazada, no enferma —murmuré de forma que entendieran. Ahora fue su turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bella, no es dramatismo, en tu vientre no solos llevas a unos Swan también llevas a unos Cullen. Ellos son muy importantes para ambos bandos —dijo Rose muy seria.

—Chicas, en mi vientre llevo tanto a mis hijos como lo son de Edward. Solo por eso me voy a cuidar, por nada más —dije ahora molesta con ellas. Mis hijos no se verán involucrados en ninguna estúpida rivalidad. Ellos son importantes por que son mis hijos y de Edward. No porque lleven el apellido Swan ni el apellido Cullen.

Llegamos a donde nos esperaba la doctora luego de que me cambiará la bata por mí ropa.

—Esta es tu receta Bella, debes tomar ácido fólico y vitaminas prenatales. Una diaria.

Asentí.

—Por supuesto, gracias —murmuré tomando con mi mano derecha el papel que me tendía.

—Nos vemos el mes que entra Bella. Pasa con la señorita Stanley para que te de tú nueva cita. Cuídate y come sano.

—Hasta luego doctora, gracias.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos al escritorio de esa irritante mujer.

—Disculpe señorita, necesitamos una cita para dentro de un mes —Rose le pidió de forma educada. Ella nos miró altaneramente.

— ¿A nombre de quién? —preguntó de forma engreída. ¡Dios dame paciencia! Debía controlarme por mis hijos, porque si no la arrastraría fuera de ese escritorio.

—Las hermanas Swan —respondió Alice cortante.

—El diez de enero a las nueve de la mañana —dijo de forma aburrida.

—Gracias —dije en tono de voz sarcástico. Bajamos en los ascensores y el trío de trogloditas nos esperaba todavía sentados, no hacían nada para matar el tiempo.

— ¿Todo listo, señoritas? —preguntó Sam parándose de su asiento. Paúl y Embry imitaban su acción.

—Si, ahora vamos a la farmacia —respondió Alice. Asintieron con la cabeza y nos acompañaron al carro, donde nos subimos partiendo rumbo a la farmacia para comprar mis vitaminas que comenzaría a tomar desde hoy.

_"Espero que algún día puedas llegar a saber de la existencia de nuestros hijos, Edward. Sé que te pondrá muy feliz, como lo estoy yo ahora."_

* * *

_**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Megan Santan, Elisu, Anisa Eliana, **_

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí.**


	7. El primer movimiento de los bebés

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (Beta FFAD)_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**.**

**.**

**El primer movimiento de los bebés.**

**BPov.**

El mes de diciembre transcurrió como cada año, la diferencia que este año fue en Forks, Washington que en Chicago, Illinois. Alice se había vuelto completamente loca con las compras navideñas, no paraba ni un solo día en la casa, hubo que amenazarla con dañar sus diseños si se atrevía a comprarles algo a mis bebés, porque desde que fuimos al doctor si empeñó en diseñar y decorar sus habitaciones, que por un milagro de Dios, en el tercer piso habían dos habitaciones más a parte de la de Alice y la mía, los quería tener cerca cuando nacieran.

La razón por la que obligamos a Alice no era que no queríamos, sino porque mi padre estaba en la casa con nosotras y no quería que se enterara todavía. Charlie viajó hasta acá para pasar las festividades junto a nosotras, para luego viajar el ocho de enero hasta Seattle por un viaje de trabajo.

Entre las cuatros hicimos malabares para que mi padre no se percatara de mi asco por el café y mis vómitos que ocurrían de forma ocasionales.

Las náuseas ya habían remitidos en intensidad, solo las tenía por algunos olores y no todas las mañanas. Las náuseas remitieron sí, pero ahora tenía otro problema y es que aumentaron mis antojos. Rosalie y Alice siempre estaban para cumplirlos por más locos que fueran y a ellas no les importaba ni la hora. Desde hace un tiempo mis hermanas se iban por las noches ha dormir conmigo y nunca estaba en una habitación sola, siempre tenía pegada como sanguijuela a alguna de las tres. Para el completo horror de Alice tuve que comenzar a usar ropa holgada, mientras mi padre estuviera aquí ya que no podía usar ropa prenatal. Mi pancita no era tan pequeña como antes, ahora se notaba demasiado. Cuando Charlie y yo estábamos en la misma habitación siempre estaba sentada, evitando así que viera como mi cuerpo cambiaba.

La única persona que quería que viera como mi cuerpo se transformaba: que se ponía más relleno mi vientre, que mis caderas se anchaban y mis senos crecían, estaba a kilómetros de aquí…

_"Mi Edward_"

Ay Edward… cómo te extraño, me haces demasiada falta.

Estaba acostaba en mi cama en medio de mis hermanas, eran aún de madrugada. Hoy tenía mi segunda cita con la doctora Banner, no tenía nada de sueño por los nervios que sentía ya que hoy vería de nuevo a mis bebés. Dejé mi mente volar y me concentré en el recuerdo de cómo le dijimos a mi Bubú que estaba embarazada. Ella tomó muy bien la noticia, solo se había molestado por no llevarla a mi primera consulta. Pero le prometí que de ahora en adelante iría conmigo, e iba a cumplir mi promesa y además me dio todo su apoyo. Iba a interceder por nosotros cuando mi padre se enterara, lo cual sería muy pronto y me prometió que no permitiría que Charlie dañara a mis bebés.

**Flashback:**

_Estábamos las tres sentadas en el sofá blanco que está ubicado en el recibidor, justo en frente de la puerta principal._

—_No te preocupes Bella, tienes nuestro apoyo —me animó Rose tomando mi mano izquierda entre las suyas._

—_Siempre lo tendrás, pase lo que pase —susurró Alice a su vez, tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas dándome así también su apoyo._

_Me concentré en los sonidos del exterior, a esperar que pasaran los minutos y entrara mi Bubú por esa puerta. Cuando el motor del mercedes anunció el regreso de mi Bubú, repentinamente me comencé a sentir mareada. Habría deseado estar encerrada bajo llave en mi habitación, pero las manos de mis hermanas no me dejaban moverme un centímetro de mi lugar de ejecución._

—_Deja de retorcer los dedos Bella. Por favor, intenta recordar que no vas a confesar un asesinato —susurró Rose. Sabía que no era un asesinato, pero para los ojos de mi Bubú y mi padre esto sería peor que un pecado capital._

—_Qué fácil es para ti decirlo._

_Me concentré de nuevo en el sonido de los tacones de mi Bubú pisando con firmeza en el pasillo de la entrada de la casa. La perilla sonó al ser tomada y girada, el sonido me recordó aquella parte de las películas de miedo en que la víctima recuerda de pronto que olvidó poner el cerrojo._

—_Tranquilízate Bella, eso no le hace bien a los bebés —me retó Rose, viendo como comenzaba a temblar levemente. "Mis bebés" Ellos eran los que importaban en este momento. Respiré varias veces logrando que me tranquilizara rápidamente. La puerta se cerró y yo me encogí como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica._

—_Hola, abuela —saludó Rosalie, completamente relajada._

— _Hola, Abu —saludó Alice también muy relajada. Mi Bubú entró en la habitación con su maleta de mano, más otras bolsas._

—_Hola niñas, ¿qué hay de nuevo?_

—_Queríamos hablar contigo —comenzó Rosalie muy serena—. Tenemos algunas noticias._

_La expresión de mi Bubú cambió en un segundo, pasando de la amabilidad y cariño a la negra sospecha._

— _¿Buenas noticias? —susurró mirándonos a las tres._

—_Más vale que te sientes, Bubú —susurré en un hilo de voz. Ella alzó una ceja, nos miró fijamente durante cinco segundos y después se sentó ruidosamente en el borde del sofá, que está enfrente de nosotras, con su espalda tiesa como una escoba._

—_No te agobies, Bubú —le dije de un momento de silencio tenso—. Todo está bien._

_Hice una mueca al decir aquello. Me hubiese gustado usar algo más parecido a "maravilloso," "perfecto" o "glorioso."_

—_Seguro, Bella, seguro. Si todo está bien, entonces, ¿por qué estás sudando la gota gorda?_

—_No estoy sudando —le mentí. Al ver aquel fiero ceño fruncido me eché hacía atrás, pegándome más a Rosalie e instintivamente me pasé el dorso de la mano derecha, después de liberarla de las de Alice para eliminar la evidencia._

—_No estas ayudando, Bella —susurró Rosalie en un hilo de voz, en mi oído solo para que yo escuchara—. Cálmate._

—_Lo va a tomar bien Bella, no te preocupes —murmuró Alice solo para nosotras tres._

_Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a respirar unas cuantas veces, para poder tranquilizar mi pulso._

— _¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó asustada, dejando las bolsas que todavía no había soltado a un lado del sofá. Me armé de valor, respiré unas cuantas veces y prácticamente coloqué todo mi torso detrás de Rosalie._

— _¿Estoy embarazada? —susurré en un hilo de voz, rogando internamente que me hubiera escuchado para no tener que volver a repetirlo. Contuve mi respiración esperando su reacción._

_Mi Bubú se quedó en completo shock: no parpadeaba, no decía nada y creo que hasta no respiraba. Su rostro se estaba tornando levemente azul._

— _¿Que tú qué? —murmuró, volviendo a respirar agitadamente._

— _Que Bella está embarazada, Abu —respondió Alice por mí._

—_El padre es… ese muchacho Cullen, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándome intensamente. Asentí con la cabeza mientras decía:_

—_Si Bubú, Edward es el padre —respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con alegría impregnada en la voz._

—_Charlie va a morirse… —susurró para sí misma. Pero aún así nosotras tres logramos escucharla perfectamente._

—_Voy a tenerlos Bubú, no permitiré que les hagan daño —dije de forma solemne dándole a entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Mis hijos nacerían porque nacerían o me dejaba de llamar Isabella Marie Swan, así tuviera que llamar yo misma a Don Carlisle._

— ¿_Tenerlos? —preguntó confundida._

—_Sí, tenerlos, son morochos._

_La reacción de mi Bubú nos sorprendió a Rose y a mí, ya que Alice no parecía sorprendida, es como si supiera que iba a reaccionar así. Ya volvieron sus dotes de adivina. Jamás esperé una reacción así de su parte._

—_Bueno, qué te puedo decir, el mal ya está hecho._

—_No es un mal Bubú, son un regalo para mí —repliqué enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a mis hijos como si fueran una plaga y no seres creados con mucho amor? Ellos eran mis hermosos bebés, creados por el amor que sentíamos Edward y yo._

—_No me malentiendas mi Nina, solo fue un decir —corrigió después de unos segundos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_

—_Trece semanas más unos días._

_Estaba más tranquila, mi enojo se había evaporado así como llegó. ¡Malditas hormonas que me tienen como loca!_

—_Bueno, calculando la fecha fue en los primeros de septiembre._

_Me miró como esperando que la contradijera._

—_En realidad fue… el día de mi cumpleaños, es la única vez que intimé con Edward —dije sonrojándome por estar diciendo eso. La cara que puso mi Bubú fue muy cómica, me estaba dando mucha risa. Tuve que morderme las mejillas para no reírme a carcajadas._

—_Dios, hay que tener cuidado con ese muchacho —dijo de pronto. Mis hermanas me miraron confundida. Mi rostro debía reflejar lo mismo—. Tiene muy buena puntería, dio dos veces de una sola vez en el mismo blanco._

_Ahora sí no me pude contener y estallé en estruendosas carcajadas, seguida por mis hermanas y mi Bubú._

—_Tienes razón Bubú, solo fue una vez y me embarazó de morochos —dije estando de acuerdo con ella._

—_Cuentas con mi apoyo mi Nina, no permitiré que tú padre los lastime —dijo mirándome intensamente—. Pero con una condición._

_Asentí con la cabeza a su petición._

—_Quiero estar presente en tú primer ultrasonido._

_"Ay Dios Bubú, me vas a matar cuando te diga"_

_ No me sentía muy feliz por ser la culpable de su desdicha._

—_Lo siento Bubú, pero fuimos hoy en la mañana._

_Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice._

_"Ay Dios, recuérdame no dejar a mis hijos tanto tiempo en compañía de Alice."_

—_Quería confirmarlo antes de decirte, ¿quieres ver la foto? —pregunté mientras le tendía el ultrasonido. La tomó en sus manos y la miró fijamente, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse._

—_Bella no son muy grandes para su tiempo._

—_Si, lo son, pero se deben a los genes de Edward._

_Acaricié mi vientre por encima de mi vestido._

—_La doctora nos dijo que era mejor que nacieran antes de tiempo —le informó Rose—. Así ninguno de los tres estará en peligro._

_Mi Bubú asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de mis hijos._

—_Será por cesárea, es lo más seguro. Son muy grandes para nacer por parto natural —dijo esta vez Alice. Mi Bubú estaba ausente, mirando fijamente el ultrasonido. Era como si no escuchara lo que la decíamos._

—_Mis bisnietos —susurró de pronto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras los acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos—. Charlie Swan, no pondrás un solo dedo sobre ellos o me dejo de llamar Marie Swan._

**Fin del Flashback.**

—Bella, ya deberías levantarte —murmuró Rosalie. Me volteé para mirarla y ya estaba de pie al lado de mi cama, Alice no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Deja de pensar y ve a ducharte, nos vamos dentro de una hora, así que te quiero en el recibidor —dijo antes de salir de mi habitación. Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Puse a correr el agua y me despojé de mi ropa, parándome completamente desnuda frente al espejo mirando mi hermosa pancita que ya era mucho más grande.

—Hola mis bebés, es mamá. Estoy tan feliz porque hoy podré verlos —susurré, comenzando a pasar mi mano derecha en círculos sobre mi vientre—. Espero que estén bien, los amo demasiado.

Seguí mi tarea de acariciar mi vientre.

— ¿Saben una cosa? Su padre estaría igual de feliz que yo —volví a susurrar—. Les prometí que les contaría de él y lo voy a cumplir. A Edward le gusta tocar el piano, de seguro les compondría sus propias nanas. Le gusta leer, escuchar música clásica, nuestra canción favorita es Claro de luna de Debussy, de seguro la de ustedes también. Él es alto, tiene un aspecto desgarbado, piel blanca, el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo que espero que ustedes saquen y unos ojos —Oh Dios, cómo me gustan sus ojos—de un color verde esmeralda. No me enojaría si ustedes solo se parecen a él, ese es mi gran sueño —les decía con una sonrisa en mi cara. No había parado de pasar mi mano en forma de círculos hasta que de repente algo se movió dentro de mí y golpeó ligeramente mi mano. Comencé a llorar. Por fin estaba sintiendo a mis bebés moverse y patearme. Era como si respondieran a mi voz. Y con eso me aseguraban que estaban bien y escuchando todo lo que les decía de su padre—. No puedo esperar a verlos —susurré con una sonrisa boba. Me volvieron a patear en dos lados diferentes—. Mamá los ama mis bebés hermosos y hará todo lo posible para que puedan estar con Edward —les prometí—. Ahora a ducharnos sino queremos que tus tías nos reten —dije con una sonrisa.

Me metí debajo del agua caliente, enjaboné todo mi cuerpo con mi jabón preferido—el de olor a fresas— me lavé el cabello con mi shampoo con olor a fresias, me depilé mi zona intima, al terminar salí envuelta en una toalla directamente a mi armario, el cual ya estaba repleto de ropa prenatal. Me coloqué una braguitas de color azul celeste y un brassiere a juego, una bata que resaltaba mis senos de color blanco con detalles en azul y unos vaqueros de color negros, de calzado unas bailarinas azules. Me alisé el cabello, lo sequé con el secador y me hice una cola alta.

Salí de mi habitación directo al recibidor, bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras. En el recibidor me esperaban mis hermanas y mi Bubú, listas para partir.

—Mueve ese lindo trasero Bella, ya es tarde —me apuró Alice. Le entrecerré los ojos y seguí bajando despacio.

—Alice, si ya era torpe antes, imagínate con esta barriguita —dije señalando mi vientre. Ella solo me rodó los ojos.

—Oigan, yo quiero desayunar. —dije cuando llegué a su lado. Las tres me miraron mal, pero solo Rose habló.

—No podrás hacerlo Bella, eso te pasa por llegar tarde.

La miré con cara de horror. ¿Cómo que no podía comer, si mis hijos me pedían comida a gritos?

No logré replicar, las tres de sacaron de arrastras de la casa y me subieron prácticamente a empujones en el coche.

En el Ferrari iban todos nuestros escoltas. Al principio me asusté, ya que ellos podrían decirle a mi padre, pero mi Bubú se encargó de que no lo hicieran y hasta el momento no lo han hecho. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo pronto, ya que en el instituto todos hablaban a mis espaldas. No me mortificaba, ignoraba todos sus malos comentarios, lo más importante era la salud de mis bebés y no las habladurías.

Aquí me encontraba veinte minutos más tarde sentada es esas feas e incómodas sillas de plásticos frente al consultorio de la doctora Banner.

—Chicas, de verdad sus sobrinos tienen hambre —susurré con un puchero y la carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

—Para la próxima te apuras —dijo Alice parándose de la silla y desapareciendo dentro del ascensor.

—No te preocupes mi Nina, solo está molesta por cómo debes vestirte —murmuró mi Bubú, acariciando mi cabello. Rodeé mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Rose. Alice llego diez minutos más tarde.

—Gracias, gracias Al, por eso tus sobrinos y yo te amamos —dije cuando me tendió la bandeja.

No me dijo nada. Conocía muy bien a mi hermana y lo que decía mi Bubú era verdad, Alice era una loca por la moda y mi vestimenta suponía un atentado según ella. Me comí todo de una sola vez. Eran unas deliciosas donas rellenas de chocolates y me tomé mi chocolate caliente. Le doy gracias a Dios por no devolver mi desayuno.

—Isabella Swan, ya puedes pasar.

Las cuatro entramos en el consultorio.

—Buenos días, siéntense —saludó la doctora indicándonos.

—Buenos días —respondimos al unísono.

—Usted debe ser la abuela de Bella —dijo mirando a mi Bubú.

—Es un gusto conocerla, quiero saber cómo están mi nieta y mis bisnietos.

Mi Bubú fue directo al grano.

—Bueno, eso se lo responderé al final de la consulta.

Se levantó de su asiento y buscó sus cosas en la otra mesa.

—Vamos a tomarte la presión, Bella.

Se me acercó con el tensiómetro en la mano.

—Estira el brazo, por favor.

Hice lo indicado.

—La tienes normal. Ven, vamos a pesarte.

Me levanté de la silla y me subí al peso.

—Estas subiendo demasiado de peso, Bella —dijo con tono de reproche.

—Lo siento, es que me da mucha hambre —murmuré con un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes, es normal, son dos bebés. Ahora vamos al cuarto para hacerte el ultrasonido.

La seguimos y llegamos al cuarto de paredes azules, donde estaba ubicado el aparato que realiza el ultrasonido.

—Bella, recuéstate en la cama. ¿Has seguido con las náuseas y los vómitos? —preguntó encendiendo el aparato.

—No, solo con el olor del café —respondí, recostándome en la cama con ayuda de mis hermanas.

—No te preocupes, pronto cesarán, ya debes sentirlos moverse —dijo subiendo mi camisa hasta debajo de mis senos y bajando un poco mi pantalón.

—Si, esta mañana los sentí por primera vez. Fue algo mágico —le dije con una sonrisa, la doctora me la devolvió. Mis hermanas y mi Bubú me miraban intensamente con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunté confundida.

—Los sentiste moverse y no nos avisaste —dijo Rose con sus manos en garras. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes no me dieron chance ni de desayunar, ¿cómo querían que les contara?

La doctora llamó nuestra atención.

—Bella, lo sentirás frío —dijo antes de colocarme el gel sobre mi vientre. Me estremecí y tomé la mano que Alice me tendía.

—Mira tus bebés Bella, tienes diecisiete semanas y cinco días.

Señaló en la pantalla a los dos preciosos bebés que llenaban mi vida.

—Mira ya se les está comenzando a formarse el pelo, ya están más definidos sus rasgos faciales —dijo señalando cada cosa—. Los sentirás moverse más seguido, puedes hablarles pues ya escuchan tú voz más claramente.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras que miraba la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ya pesan 250 gr. y miden aproximadamente 18, 4 cm. Su corazón está fuerte, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora lo escucharemos.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

Ese hermoso sonido llenó la habitación. Esos eran los latidos llenos de vida de mis hijos.

_"Ojala pudieras estar aquí, Edward!"_

—Todo está perfectamente, me imagino que quieres una foto —me dijo.

—Por supuesto —respondimos todas a coro. Sonreímos por cómo sonó.

—Bien, puedes limpiarte Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Asentí un poco asustada. La doctora nos dejó solas.

—Tranquila Bella, todo está bien —Rosalie dijo de modo tranquilizador. Me bajé de la camilla y caminamos hasta el escritorio donde nos esperaba la doctora Banner.

— ¿Qué sucede con mi nieta y mis bisnietos? —preguntó mi Bubú también asustada.

—Nada grave señora Swan, no se preocupe —la doctora la tranquilizó. Pero hasta que no me dijera que sucedía yo no podría tranquilizarme.

—Bella si tus bebés siguen creciendo como van, no van a poder pasar por el canal de parto, eso quiere decir que la cesárea es oficial.

Asentí con comprensión y tranquilizándome, no pasaba nada grave.

—La haremos cuando tengas 38 y unos días.

La miré horrorizada y posé mis manos de forma protectora sobre mi vientre.

No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre embarazos pero sabía perfectamente que debían llegar a las 40 semanas o a las 42.

—Ellos estarán bien, ¿verdad? Yo no importo, ellos son los importantes —enfaticé aterrada. No quería realizar nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de mis hijos.

— Sí. Se les maduraran los pulmones y todo estará bien.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, todo estará bien. No podemos dejar que coronen, será muy arriesgado para ti y para ellos, podría haber sufrimiento fetal.

—Bien, entonces cesárea a las 38 semanas —dijo confirmando mi Bubú.

—Los bebés son grandes y fuertes, no creo que sea necesario incubarlos, pero eso se verá en el momento —dijo tranquilizándonos a todas—. Ten, toma tu receta y sigue las instrucciones. Nos vemos el mes que viene. Si se dejan ver, podremos saber el sexo.

—Gracias doctora Banner.

Salimos del consultorio, tomamos la siguiente cita y nos encaminamos a la casa. Me sentía muy agotada y tenía antojos de comer una lasaña.

Nos bajamos nada más llegar a la casa. Entrábamos las cuatros riéndonos por la puerta principal y nos quedamos congeladas en nuestro lugar: Charlie nos esperaba parado frente a nosotras con el rostro rojo de la ira y las manos formadas en puño.

Iba a ocurrir lo que mis hermanas y yo temíamos desde que nos enteramos de mi embarazo.

Había llegado la hora de que Charlie Swan se enterara de los futuros "Cullen Swan" que llevaba dentro de mi vientre.

De seguro, se había enterado en Seattle y viajó hasta acá a confirmarlo.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana, AdriLopez.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí. **


	8. Reacción de Charlie y Angustia por Edwar

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**La reacción de Charlie y Angustia por Edward.**

**BPov**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que mi padre se enteró de mi embarazo. No solo él sino todo Forks y sus alrededores.

Según mi Bubú mi padre se enteró porque una persona le dio su apoyo por la mala situación que estaba atravesando su familia.

Todavía desconocíamos la identidad de esa persona.

Mi Bubú no entendía cómo se había creado tal rumor que no era más que mentira.

Según el pueblo entero "Una de las familias más poderosas de Chicago, se había mudado al pueblo ya que habían violado a la menor de las herederas de Charlie Swan y ahora estaba embarazada." Dicho rumor se había extendido como pólvora y yo temía que llegara a oídos de Don Carlisle, no quería que Edward se enterara de esta manera de mi embarazo. Quería que fuera especial como lo son nuestros hijos.

Esa mañana me levanté de mi cama con ganas de enfrentarme al mundo entero si fuera necesario por el bienestar de mis hijos. Alice y yo ya no acudíamos al instituto, estudiábamos en casa con los tutores que mi Bubú había buscado. Gracias a Dios las dichosas náuseas y vómitos matutinos se estaban disipando y solo las tenía de vez en cuando; me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño dejando mi pijama regada por el piso, llegué a la ducha, puse a correr el agua caliente y me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Me dediqué a observar mi vientre que ya estaba más abultado, se podría decir que mis hijos gozan de una excelente salud. Comencé a pasar mi mano derecha por mi vientre muy suavemente y dejé sobre un costado de mi vientre mi mano izquierda.

—Hola mis hermosos bebés —dije solo para ellos—. Mamá los ama mucho y no veo la hora de tenerlos en mis brazos.

Continúe acariciando mi vientre y a tararear mi nana, mis clases de pianos iban mejorando cada día más. De repente sentí un tímido golpecito en mi mano izquierda, y una inmensa alegría me invadió por completo. Sentía como si mi pecho fuera a explotar, era como si ellos hubieran encontrado la forma de responder a mis palabras.

—Sí mis bebés, sé que están felices. Hoy iremos al doctor y podré verlos —murmuré y guardé silencio en espera de su respuesta. La cual no se hizo esperar—. Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrían dejar ver qué serán?

Los sentí moverse y dos ligeros golpes bajo mis manos.

—Denle esa alegría a mamá —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la felicidad tan enorme que sentía. Volvieron a moverse y golpear ligeramente en dos lados diferentes—. Ahora nos daremos una deliciosa ducha.

Deseaba meterme en el jacuzzi pero no tendría tiempo de disfrutar de verdad, así que solo me conformé con meterme bajo la ducha, regarme mi cabeza en la baldosa de la pared y el recuerdo donde mi padre se enteraba se vino sin previo aviso en mi mente.

**Flashback:**

_El momento de la verdad había llegado, delante de nosotras se encontraba mi padre con el rostro distorsionado por la ira, respirando agitadamente. Como si fuera un toro enojado y nosotras la bandera roja. Me encontraba detrás de la protección de mis hermanas, quienes a su vez lo estaban detrás de mi Bubú._

— _¿Qué demonios significa esto? —preguntó con una gran ira impregnada en la voz mientras señalaba mi abultado vientre. Me estremecí ligeramente, temía por mis hermanas, por mi Bubú, por mi persona. Pero me sentía más aterrada por lo que les pudiera llegar a suceder a mis bebés. No dudé en colocar mis manos sobre mi vientre de forma protectora. Mi padre no pasó desapercibido mi gesto_—. ¡Hablen de una maldita vez!_ —gritó Charlie muy encolerizado. Me sobresalté y asustada como estaba me pegue más al cuerpo de Rosalie. Mi Bubú salió de su asombro._

—_Primero que todo Charlie Swan, me bajas el tonito de voz. Soy tú madre y me debes respeto —dijo muy enojada mi Bubú—. Así nunca lograremos hablar como gente decente._

—_Bella, cálmate. Esto no les hace bien a los bebés —destacó Rosalie mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Respiré unas cuantas veces para lograr tranquilizarme aunque fuera un poco. Rosalie tenía razón, cualquier altercado que me alterara sería peligroso para la vida de mis bebés._

— ¡¿Cómo_ quieres que me calme si mi niña, la luz de mis ojos, espero un bastardo de un Cullen?! —gritó de nuevo moviendo sus manos en el aire enfatizando sus palabras. No sé cómo sucedió, pero mi Bubú había estampado su mano derecha en la mejilla de mi padre, quien volteó la cara por el impacto. Él, al igual que nosotras quedamos mudos y congelados por la impresión. Mi Bubú no era una persona violenta, la violencia nunca le había gustado._

—_Te dije que te calmaras. Así que no podremos hablar —señaló mirando fijamente a mi padre—. Además, son unos Swan, son tus nietos._

_Mi padre asintió, respiró unas cuantas veces y se sentó en el sofá con la espalda tiesa como una escoba._

—_Mucho mejor —dijo mi Bubú ya más tranquila sentándose en el sofá que esta frente a mi padre. Salí de mi asombro cuando Rose me haló ligeramente del brazo y nos guió hasta sentarnos al lado de mi Bubú, dejándome a mí en medio de ambas—. Sigamos… tú hija esta embarazada como lo ves, por si te interesa su embarazo va perfectamente. Tendrás a dos hermosos y sanos nietos, y tienes razón, también son unos Cullen —remarcó mi Bubú mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_Le sonreí tímidamente para luego dirigir la mirada a mi padre quien miraba con odio mi vientre. Tomé un cojín y tapé mi vientre con este en un intento de proteger a mis hijos de la mirada de su abuelo._

— _¡¿No te bastaba con salir con ese desgraciado, sino también tenías que revolcarte con él?! —volvió a gritar ahora muy indignado._

— ¡_No me revolqué con Edward como tú dices! —grité ahora yo también enojada por sus palabras—. ¡Hice el amor, que es muy diferente!_

_Me iba a levantar de mi asiento pero Rosalie no me dejó hacerlo._

— ¡No me interesa, nos vamos ahora mismo y te sacamos a esos bastardos!_ —contestó y no sé cómo hizo pero sin que mis hermanas y mi Bubú hubieran reaccionado me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me arrastraba a la puerta principal._

_Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como lo sentía ahora, temía por la vida de mis hijos._

_Sentía como mi padre apretaba su agarre cada vez que intentaba soltarme, mis lágrimas de tristeza y frustración comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas._

—_Papi, por favor, suéltame que nos haces daño —dije con la voz rota por el llanto._

—_Si das un paso más, Charlie Swan, te juro que en este momento llamo a Carlisle Cullen y le aviso que matarás a sus nietos —dijo mi Bubú con la voz tan fría como el hielo. Mi padre se tensó y se detuvo inmediatamente, nos dio vuelta y al mirar a mi Bubú vi como tenia el teléfono en sus manos—. ¿Como crees tú que se lo tomaría?_

_Me estremecí por el tono que usaba, pero también de imaginar lo que haría Don Carlisle si se llegase a enterar. Mi padre me soltó como si yo quemara, a trompicones llegué hasta los brazos de mi Bubú y comencé a llorar más fuerte._

—_Está bien, ustedes ganan. No haré absolutamente nada en contra de esos bas… de tus hijos, Bella —afirmó mirándome directamente a mis ojos—. Pero no volverás a Chicago, de lo contrario, cambiaré de idea._

_Salió azotando la puerta de la casa con un golpe sordo._

_"Lo siento Edward, pero no haré nada que perjudique a nuestros hijos. Así no vuelva a verte nunca, espero que sepas que siempre te amaré." _

**Fin Del Flashback.**

— ¿Estás lista, Bella? Ya es tarde —indicó Alice detrás de las puertas corredizas.

—Si, en un momento salgo —murmuré cerrando la llave de la ducha. Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla, el cabello lo alisé y lo sequé un poco con el secador. Salí directo al armario donde busqué y me vestí con un vestido de maternidad de color azul celeste con detalles en blanco, unas bailarinas blancas con una flor azul y mi cazadora blanca. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y me encontré a mis hermanas y mi Bubú esperándome en el recibidor.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó Alice un poco exasperada. Sonreí y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Al fin, qué? —pregunté llegando a su lado—. Tus sobrinos-ahijados-hijos tienen toda mi atención por las mañanas.

Acaricié suavemente mi vientre ya que mis bebés se movieron al escuchar la voz de Alice. Ellas solo rodaron sus ojos.

Desde la confirmación de mi embarazo se volvió ley que les hablara y les contara cosas de mí y de Edward, pero sobre todo nuestra historia. Hoy no les pude hablar de Edward.

—Si, como quieras, vámonos que es tarde, ya quiero ver qué serán mis sobrinos —dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, mientras Rosalie me arrastraba al garaje.

Salimos de la casa y en veinte minutos ya estábamos entrando por la puerta principal del hospital. Como siempre que iba a mi consulta le llevaba un presente a la señora Cope y a la señora Smith. A ellas ya les tenía un gran aprecio.

—Hola mi niña, ¿cómo están tú y mis bebés? —preguntó la señora Cope cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Bien, portándose como siempre, gracias —respondí con una sonrisa, dándole sus bombones de chocolate y acariciaba mi vientre—. Esto es para la señora Smith.

Le tendí la otra caja de bombones.

—No te hubieses molestado mi niña —dijo un poco apenada.

—No es ninguna molestia —insistí sonriéndole—. Hasta pronto.

— ¡Cuídense! —expresó la señora Cope como despedida.

Subimos al ascensor y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en el vestíbulo de paredes rosadas. La señorita Stanley nos miró con altanería. ¡Como odiábamos a esa mujer! Mis hermanas y yo teníamos la sospecha de que fue ella la que comenzó con el rumor.

—Buenos días —saludó mi Bubú amablemente.

—Buenos días —respondía la tal Jessica con un tono engreído. La miré entrecerrándole los ojos a la espera de que se atreviera a agregar algo más—. Pasen y siéntense, hasta que la doctora las llame.

Caminamos el pequeño trayecto hasta las sillas y nos sentamos a esperar.

—Chicas, Bubú, tengo hambre —informé unos minutos más tarde.

—Yo voy Bella —dijo Alice levantándose de la silla para luego mirar a Rose y a mí, después añadió—. ¿Lo de siempre?

Ambas asentimos, pero yo lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tú, Abu ¿que deseas? —se dirigió a mi Bubú.

—Yo te acompaño mi saltarina. —respondió mi Bubú para luego levantarse y caminar a su lado hasta perderse dentro del ascensor. Solo quedamos Rose, otras mujeres y yo en un silencio cómodo que me dio sueño, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Rose y comencé a acariciar mi vientre.

—Bella tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé cómo —comentó de pronto Rose mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré incitándola a continuar.

— ¿Qué sucede Rose? —pregunté con la angustia reflejada en la voz. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar y la expresión de Rose no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

—Hace un par de días… escuche a Paúl y a Embry… hablar algo referente a Edward —contó poco a poco, midiendo mi reacción.

Si Rosalie estaba preocupada eso quería decir que le ocurrió algo grave a Edward. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó, el pulso me pitaba en los oídos y comencé a sudar frío de solo imaginar que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a mi Edward.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? —pregunté levantándome abruptamente de la silla, logrando que todo el mundo volteara a verme—. ¿Que le ocurrió, Rosalie? —volví a preguntar pero elevando un poco el tono de voz.

—Shhh… tranquila, Bella —dijo Rose tratando de hacer que vuelva a sentarme.

— ¡No quiero sentarme Rosalie! —espeté con rabia— ¡Quiero saber qué le ocurrió a mi Edward!

¿Como se atrevía a decirme que me tranquilizara si algo muy, pero muy malo le pasó a Edward?

—Si no te sientas y te tranquilizas no te diré nada —repuso ahora enojada. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo en tranquilizarme o Rosalie no me diría nada, pero también debía hacerlo por mis bebés, ya que los sentía moverse agitados. Respiré varias veces seguidas y me senté.

—Está bien —acepté, controlando mi respiración agitada.

—Así esta mejor —dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado nuevamente.

—Dime por favor, Rose —imploré con la voz rota por el llanto, que no me había fijado ya rodaba por mis mejillas.

—Bella no quiero que te alteres —dijo mirándome intensamente. Asentí con la cabeza, volviendo a respirar profundamente—. Embry le decía a Paúl que Collin le dijo que había escuchado que al parecer vieron a Edward muy golpeado en el aeropuerto el día que viajó.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

No podía creer que Don Carlisle hubiese sido capaz de hacerle algo malo a Edward. Por más enojado que estuviera, a fin de cuentas es su hijo.

—No sé muy bien. Creo que se agarró a golpes con uno de los guardaespaldas —Rose explicó unos minutos después de un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿Está bien? —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Si, la peor parte se la llevó el otro tipo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo cuando me escribió al día siguiente? —pregunté con indignación y rabia.

—Lo más seguro es que no quería preocuparte —respondió Rose. Si, ese siempre había sido el problema con Edward, me ocultaba cosas, que según él, eran para protegerme —como ahora—.

— ¿Crees que fue por eso? —susurré en un hilo de voz.

—Claro que sí. Ahora cálmate, les haces daño a mis sobrinos. Hasta aquí los siento moverse.

Asentí y acaricié mi vientre muy suavemente, influyéndoles protección.

—Los siento peques, no volverá a pasar —aseguré, solo para ellos.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —llamó la doctora.

Me levanté de la silla seguida de Rose, cuando íbamos a pasar la puerta del consultorio.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Alice dando saltitos y llegando a nuestro lado con mi Bubú a su lado—. Tú desayuno deberá esperar.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? —Me saludó la doctora Banner—. Señora Swan.

Mi Bubú asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Bien, gracias doctora Banner —respondí sentándome en la silla restante flaqueadas por mis hermanas.

— ¿Como se portan estos bebés? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Excelente, ya casi no tengo náuseas y se mueven más a menudo —respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Eso está bien. Ahora vamos a pesarte y tomar tu presión. —dijo levantándose de la silla. Caminó hasta la otra mesa, tomó en sus manos el tensiómetro y se me acercó. Estiré mi brazo y dejé que hiciera su trabajo—. Bella…. —dijo con tono de reproche—tienes la presión alta, debes estar calmada y nada de estarse alterando, eso no les hace bien a tus bebés.

—Lo siento —susurré cabizbaja.

Rosalie me miró y dijo _"Lo siento"_ sin pronunciar palabra. Sacudí la cabeza para restarle importancia. Me levanté y me subí al peso.

—No te estoy regañando, solo aconsejándote —recalcó mientras anotaba en la ficha, dirigió la vista a los números que marcaba el peso—. Bella, estás subiendo más peso de lo normal.

Sonreí por su regaño. Es que a mis hijos les daban mucha hambre, como a su tío Emmett, y yo los malcriaba dándoles lo que pedían.

—Lo siento, de verdad no lo puedo controlar —me disculpé. La doctora solo sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Trata de controlarte, ¿si? —pidió. Asentí con la cabeza—. Vamos hacerte el ultrasonido.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de paredes azules, me subí en la camilla con ayuda de Alice y subí mi vestido hasta debajo de mis senos. Estaba muy feliz y en expectativa de volver a ver a mis bebés.

—Estará frío —dijo antes de colocarme el gel. Por más que me acostumbrara no podía dejar de estremecerme ligeramente., sonreí cuando vi la primera imagen—. Ahí están tus bebés. Ya tienes veintidós semanas y tres días. Ahora escucharemos sus corazones y podremos verles el sexo.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

No pude resistirme a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Hola mis bebés, es mamá —susurré tocando la imagen en la pantalla.

—Sigamos: pesan demás ahora, ya están en 420 gr. y miden 25 cm. Mira ya tienen unos pocos cabellos.

Mis bebés serían grandes y fuertes como su padre.

—Vamos a verles el sexo —indicó dándole vueltas suavemente al aparatito. Pero no lograba ver nada. Mis bebés se movían y cerraban las piernas y no se dejaban ver—. Lo siento Bella, hoy no será —dijo después de varios intentos—. Eso es todo, puedes limpiarte.

Me tendió una toallita, paró la imagen y salió de la habitación.

—Ay Bella, estoy tan emocionada y triste a la vez —dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio. La miré confundida mientras ella me limpiaba mi vientre y Rose me ayudaba a bajar de la camilla—. Estoy emocionada porque vi a mis sobrinos pero triste porque no pudimos saber qué son y hay que decorar sus habitaciones —explicó haciendo un puchero a su estilo. Le rodé los ojos y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza negando. _Dios, ¿es que mi hermana nunca iba a cambiar?_

—Para eso falta un poco más de tiempo —la tranquilizó Rose, salvándome del sermón que de seguro Alice le tenía a mis hijos.

— Hay que ver que ustedes no saben nada de la moda —dijo con indignación.

Llegamos a donde nos esperaba la doctora Banner con una sonrisa.

—Alice no te preocupes, para el próximo eco, Bella se toma un refresco colita y podemos verle el sexo —se dirigió la doctora a Alice.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa luego puso cara de confusión—. ¿Para que el refresco?

—El refresco colita es dulce y ellos se entretendrán y los veremos con más claridad —la doctora le explicó.

—Bien, no se me olvidará —aseguró Alice para sí misma.

—Bella, señora Swan, todo está perfectamente. No hay de qué preocuparse. Esta es tú receta y la ecografía.

Tomé el sobre que me tendía.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.

—Hasta pronto —dijimos las cuatro al unísono.

—Ustedes pueden seguir hacia el ascensor, yo tomaré la cita —dijo Rosalie cuando salimos de la consulta.

—Alice, ¿me das mi desayuno en el coche? La verdad tengo mucha hambre —dije cuando esperábamos a Rose junto al ascensor.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —preguntó Alice a Rose que venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—La puse en su lugar, así entenderá de una vez por todas que con las Swan nadie se mete —respondió como si nada.

— ¿Qué hiciste Rosalie Marie? —preguntó ahora mi Bubú.

—Nada de lo que no estés orgullosa abuela —Rose le respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Ay mis niñas, qué voy hacer yo con ustedes —dijo mi Bubú moviendo la cabeza hacía los lados y entrando junto a nosotras en el ascensor.

—Querernos —murmuró Alice.

—Eso ya lo hago desde que nacieron —dijo abrazándonos a los cinco.

—No digas eso. —dije poniendo mis manos en mi vientre. Mi Bubú me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo—. Como no han nacido aún van a pensar que no los quieres —dije señalando mi vientre con la barbilla.

—Lo siento bebés, Bubú los quiere mucho —murmuró poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre, mis hijos les respondieron con unas patadas.

Llegamos a la planta baja, nos reunimos con nuestros escoltas caminamos hasta el coche. Salimos rumbo a la casa y en menos de cinco minutos ya me había acabo todo el desayuno.

Ahora solo me quedaba el antojo de comer panqueques con sirope de chocolate.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí**


	9. La visita de Don Carlisle Cullen

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**La visita de Don Carlisle Cullen.**

**BPov.**

Estábamos a mediados del mes de marzo, mi embarazo iba perfectamente.

Mis bebés pasaban prácticamente todo el día moviéndose. Tenía que llamar a las locas de mis hermanas cuando ocurría, en caso de que ninguna de las dos se encontrara a mí lado —aunque eso ocurría muy raro—.

La razón por la que lo hacía, era porque me amenazaron con llevarme todo un día entero de compras, si llegaban a perderse de un solo movimiento.

Mis náuseas y vómitos matutinos desaparecieron completamente, solo quedaba mis asco por le café y mis locos antojos.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana ninguna de mis hermanas se encontraban conmigo, ni en la cama ni dentro de la habitación. Me levanté perezosamente y me adentré en mi cuarto de baño. Hablé con mis bebés como todas las mañanas y me duché rápidamente.

Estos días he andado en automático, no podía respirar bien ni me sentía con mucho ánimo hasta que no volviera mi Bubú de su viaje a Chicago con noticias de Edward.

Me vestí con un vestido ligero de un tono verde esmeralda, tan parecido a los bellos ojos de Edward. El vestido dejaba en evidencia el estado avanzado de mi embarazo, me coloqué unas bailarinas blancas con un lazo del mismo tono que mi vestido, todo cortesía de Alice y la que no podía faltar una cazadora de color blanco con detalles en color verde.

Salí de mi habitación bajando con cuidado las escaleras, mis hermanas me esperaban en el recibidor; en esta ocasión solo íbamos nosotras tres a mi consulta con la gineco-obstetra. Mi Bubú llegaría al finalizar la tarde.

Había hablado con ella días atrás para que cuando fuera a su consulta médica me averiguara que había ocurrido con Edward todo este tiempo, por eso me encontraba distante, ansiosa, expectante y feliz por poder a llegar a tener noticias del hombre que más amo en este mundo.

—Bella, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya verás —murmuró Rosalie pasando su brazo por el mío cuando llegué a su lado.

—Edward ha estado bien, él es fuerte —dijo Alice a su vez. No podía hablar, pues si llegaba hacerlo rompería en llanto, así que solo me límite a asentir con la cabeza.

—Vamos, que ya quiero saber qué serán mis sobrinos-ahijados-hijos —exclamó Rose entusiasmada.

—Estoy contigo Rose, así sabré como decorar sus habitaciones —dijo Alice con el mismo entusiasmo—. Ah, no se me debe olvidar el refresco.

Sabía que debía ser fuerte y no dejarme desmoronar por mis hijos, ellos eran mi pilar, mi puerto seguro en este tiempo de agonía.

Salimos de la casa con Sam en el mismo coche que nosotras, mientras que Paúl y Embry nos seguían en el Ferrari rumbo al hospital de Forks.

Me bajó sin importarme nada a mí alrededor, no saludé a la señora Cope y a la señora Smith como siempre, mis ánimos andaban por el suelo. Llegué al vestíbulo de paredes rosadas. Ahora me encontraba sentada en estas molestas sillas como cada mes, solo que ahora no me encontraba feliz como siempre, sino ansiosa.

Alice me había obligado a tomar casi un litro del dichoso refresco.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Rose, comencé a pasar suavemente mi mano derecha sobre mí vientre y me concentré en la conversación que tuve con mi Bubú donde accedió a conseguir noticias de Edward.

**Flashback:**

_Mi Bubú se encontraba en su despacho y yo no hacía más que caminar hacía más de dos horas fuera de las puertas de robles de su despacho, prácticamente haciendo un agujero. Pero no encontraba el suficiente valor para llamar y entrar. Respiré profundamente y toque ligeramente la puerta._

—_Adelante —invitó mi Bubú desde adentro, respiré unas cuantas veces más y acaricié mi vientre._

—_Aquí vamos bebés, a conseguir información de su padre —susurré bajito a modo tranquilizador ya que ellos no paraban de moverse._

_Abrí la puerta que me dio acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientadas hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde estaba se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenía muchos libros, unos que jamás he visto en mi vida. Mi Bubú se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner los papeles que estaba leyendo encima del escritorio junto con sus lentes._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó con un tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sillón._

—_Quería preguntarte algo —contesté un poco asustada. Asintió y se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba a mi derecha palmeando a su lado. Caminé y me senté donde me indicó, recosté mi cabeza en su regazo._

—_Dime mi Nina, ¿qué te inquieta? —susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello._

—_Bubú… ¿tú has sabido algo de Edward? —pregunté yendo directo al grano. Sacudió la cabeza negando._

—_Sabes que tú padre está molesto porque te di mi apoyo, no me diría nada y antes de eso no se nada —argumentó acariciando mi vientre—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Comencé a sollozar y susurré entrecortadamente._

—_Es que Rose… me dijo… que había… escuchado que… Edward estaba… muy golpeado… cuando viajó._

_Ella siguió acariciando mi cabello._

—_Ya mi Nina, no llores —dijo limpiando mis lágrimas—. ¿Quieres que cuando viaje a Chicago averigüe de él?_

_Asentí con la cabeza mientras sorbía por la nariz._

—_Si Bubú, por favor —le pedí ya un poco más calmada. ¡Malditas hormonas no me podían dejar en paz! Por lo menos en esta conversación. La cual es muy importante para mí._

**Fin Del Flashback.**

Por eso ella no se encontraba hoy aquí conmigo en estas feas sillas, esperando mi llamaba en la cita mensual para saber la salud de mis bebés.

_"Edward espero de corazón que estés bien. Nuestros hijos y yo te amamos y te estaremos esperando."_

—Isabella Swan —me llamó la doctora. Era mi turno. Me levanté de mi silla y acompañada por mis hermanas entré al consultorio, la doctora preguntó con una sonrisa—. Hola Bella, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondí sin devolverle la sonrisa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó confundida mirando a mis hermanas.

—Bella no ha estado bien emocionalmente en estos últimos días —respondió Rose acariciando mi cabello. La doctora asintió a modo de entendimiento y comprensión.

—No estaré bien hasta que no tengas noticias de Edward —murmuré unos minutos después de un silencio incómodo.

—Bella, no debes de alterarte, lo sabes ¿verdad? —dijo amablemente la doctora Banner. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo —susurré con la voz rota por el llanto, que ya estaba derramando sin siquiera darme cuenta. Con la vista borrosa vi como la doctora se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacía mí y me abrazó.

—No te preocupes Bella, él es fuerte así como tú y tus bebés —dijo en mi oído y acarició mi vientre—. Nada malo le va a pasar, ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos, negué con la cabeza—. Edward sabe que lo estas esperando y hará todo lo posible por estar bien.

—Está bien, tienen razón —dije dejando de llorar y limpiando mis lágrimas—. Debo ser fuerte por él y por nuestros hijos.

Acaricié mi vientre con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

—Eso está muy bien, Bella —dijo la doctora Banner caminando hacia la mesa donde tenía todo sus instrumentos—. Ahora, ¿cómo se han portados esos hermosos bebés?

—Perfectamente, no puedo tener ni una queja de ellos —aseguré, muy orgullosa de ellos.

—Ven, vamos a pesarte —me llamó. Como pude me levanté de mi silla y caminé hasta subirme al peso, al terminar me bajé y volví a sentar, estirando mi brazo en el proceso. La doctora tomó mi presión y la anotó en mi ficha—. Vamos al cuarto de los ultrasonidos.

La acompañamos y el camino lo hicimos entre risas por sus comentarios y las locuras de Alice, cada vez que gustaba esta doctora.

—Acuéstate en la camilla y ya sabes qué hacer.

La obedecí, subiéndome en la camilla con ayuda de Alice, quien me subió el vestido y dejó libre mi enorme vientre, la doctora colocó el gel y me estremecí involuntariamente.

—Si se dejan ver, podremos identificar el sexo —subrayó, cuando comenzó a pasar suavemente el aparatito—. Ya tienes veintiséis semanas y tres días y pesan 815 gr. miden 31, 5 cm. A partir de ahora van a comenzar a acumular grasa y ganaran más peso.

Asentí con la cabeza. No importaba cuántas veces los viera, me sentía inmensamente feliz y orgullosa de ellos.

—Ya abren y cierran las manos y ojos, su corazón y sistema nervioso y respiratorio ya están formados totalmente.

—Felicidades, tendrás un hermoso niño y a una hermosa niña —dijo sonriendo mirando fijamente la pantalla.

Mi cerebro recreó la imagen más maravillosa que había conjurado antes: un niño y una niña diminutos con los ojos verdes de Edward, acurrucados felices y hermosos en mis brazos.

Esperaba que tuvieran el rostro de Edward, sin ninguna interferencia del mío.

Era divertido ver lo decisiva y completamente necesaria que se había vuelto esta visión. Donde antes sólo había una sola cosa sin la cual no podía vivir, ahora había tres.

En estas semanas mi corazón había crecido el triple y todo ese espacio extra fue llenado por mis hijos, el crecimiento casi daba mareo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Alice dando saltitos y aplausos por toda la habitación.

—Si Alice, mira —dijo señalando la pantalla donde se veía en todo su esplendor el sexo de mis bebés—. Oh mira, tu bebé es tímido, cerró las piernas y además sobre protector, mira cómo cubre a su hermana.

—Ay Dios, bebé —exclamé acariciando la imagen de la pantalla—. Me saldrás igual de tonto sobre protector que tú padre.

Estaba tan feliz que no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar.

—Bueno, eso es todo Bella, puedes limpiarte —me indicó pasándome una toallita húmeda, paro la imagen—. Te sacaré una foto.

Salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Rosalie ya me había limpiado el vientre y me ayudaba a bajar cuando susurró con voz entrecortada por el llanto que derramaba.

—Estoy tan feliz… voy a tener… un sobrino y una sobrina.

—Por fin podré decorar sus habitaciones y antes de que se me olvide —dijo caminando a mi lado—. Bella no podrás verlas hasta que nazcan.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté haciendo un puchero y la carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

—Por que lo digo yo y no insistas —me retó Alice. Le rodé los ojos.

—Soy la madre, tengo derecho —dije un poco disgustada.

—Yo soy su tía-madrina-mamá, además de la decoradora y tengo todo el derecho de prohibírtelo —dijo señalándome con su dedo acusador. Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé pasar, nunca podría ganarle a Alice.

—Como quieras, pero quiero que todo esté perfecto —dije yo ahora señalándola con el dedo. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos.

—Gracias Bella, verás como no te arrepientes —me aseguró antes de abrazarme fuertemente. Llegamos hasta donde nos esperaba la doctora Banner.

—Toma Bella —me tendió un sobre blanco—. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas y no te alteres.

—Gracias y hasta pronto —me despedí y caminé hasta la puerta, cuando estaba por salir la doctora me detuvo.

—Bella…

— ¿Si? —dije volteándome a verla.

—Cuídate.

Asentí y cerré la puerta. Caminé en búsqueda de mis hermanas, que ya me esperaban frente al ascensor con mi cita en las manos de Rosalie.

—Vámonos, nos estamos muriendo de hambre —dije haciendo un puchero y acariciando mi vientre.

—Si, yo también, ¿quieren ir a alguna parte en especial? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa, Rose y yo negamos con la cabeza—. ¿Podemos ir a Port Ángeles?

Rosalie y yo nos miramos confundidas para luego voltearnos hacía ella.

— ¿Qué tramas duende? —pregunté un poco asustada. Alice me rodó los ojos.

—Nada, sólo que hoy va a ocurrir algo importante —dijo como si nada. La miré confundida. Salimos del hospital y caminamos hasta nuestro coche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté montándome.

—No te asustes, hoy va a ocurrirte algo importante —respondió con una sonrisa y sus ojos color miel perdidos en algún punto lejano.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Sam mirándonos sobre su hombro.

—Port Ángeles Sam, por favor —respondió Alice, para luego colocarse unos audífonos y cerrar sus ojos, dando a entender que no quería que la molestáramos con preguntas.

—Creo que volvieron sus dotes de adivina —susurró Rose solo para que yo la escuchara.

—Creo que si —confirmé de vuelta—. Pero no entiendo eso de que me va a ocurrir algo importante.

Rose solo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Ya está bien loca —dijo seria para luego estallar en carcajadas, yo la seguí unos segundos después.

— ¿A qué parte de Port Ángeles? —preguntó Sam logrando calmarnos de nuestro ataque de risas.

—No lo sabemos —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Al mejor centro comercial.

En cuarenta minutos después nos detuvimos en el centro comercial llamado _"El Sambil,"_ fue en ese momento que Alice decidió salir de su burbuja.

— ¿Llegamos? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—Si —asentí bajándome del coche con ayuda de Sam, caminamos hasta la entrada.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Rose nada más entrar.

—Primero a desayunar, por favor —supliqué con un tierno puchero.

—Bien, subamos al segundo piso y busquemos el área de comida —dijo Rosalie tomándome de las manos y caminando hasta las escaleras eléctricas.

—Vamos a esa cafetería —dijo Alice señalando su objetivo cuando ya llevábamos como cinco minutos caminando en la planta de arriba.

La cafetería no estaba llena, solo una cuantas mesas dispersas. Nos sentamos en una de las mesa vacías que estaba cerca de las puertas, para que Sam y los demás pudieran vernos con facilidad desde la plaza de donde nos esperaban.

—Buenos días, soy Ámbar y seré su camarera. ¿Qué van a ordenar? —preguntó una chica bajita, de piel canela, ojos negros y con cabello negro en una coleta alta.

—Para mí una ensalada de frutas y zumo de naranja, por favor —pedí amablemente.

—A mí unas tortillas de huevo con beicon y un chocolate caliente —pidió Alice a su vez.

—Yo también quiero una ensalada de frutas con un zumo de naranja —esta vez fue Rosalie la que ordenó.

—Ya les traigo su pedido, con permiso.

El desayuno llegó diez minutos más tarde, lo tomamos en silencio.

Ahora nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial, ya no aguantaba mis pies, habíamos entrado como a siete tiendas donde Alice y Rosalie compraron a su gusto.

Al cruzar la esquina de la tienda "Victoria Secret" por fin encontré la tienda que buscaba. Mis hermanas entraron a la tienda a comprar lencería de última moda y yo me escabullí sin que Sam si diera cuenta, quería comprarles ropas a mis bebés sin que Alice tuviera revoloteando a mí alrededor.

Solo me faltaba un par de metros para llegar a mi objetivo, cuando alguien me tomó suavemente del brazo derecho y me condujo hasta el servicio de señoras que se encontraba allí cerca.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho, parecía que se me iba a salir por la boca.

Me maldije mentalmente por separarme de Sam y exponer a mis hijos a algún peligro, comencé a llorar. Mis bebés se movieron agitadamente. Como pude coloqué mis manos protegiendo mi vientre.

—No nos lastime, por favor —supliqué con la voz rota por el llanto.

—Nunca lo haría —aseguró una voz demasiado conocida para mí, pero no recordaba donde la había escuchado antes—. Ahí llevas algo muy importante.

Me soltó suavemente, ayudándome a quedar estabilizada antes de darme la vuelta.

Al posar mi vista sobre ese desconocido un jadeo salió de mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, me tapé la boca con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía sobre mi vientre.

—Nos volvemos a ver, pequeña Isabella —dijo sonriéndome intentando así tranquilizarme—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Don Carlisle —susurré.

—Veo que has estado muy bien —aseveró mirándome fijamente mi abultado vientre—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Casi 27 semanas —respondí un poco asustada. Temía que él fuera a reaccionar como mi padre y yo me encontraba aquí sola, sin nada que pudiera ayudarme. Pero me equivoqué, sus ojos se iluminaron y se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes qué es? —preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Me puedes decir?

—Hoy me enteré: es un niño y una niña —respondí mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Mis hijos se movían mucho.

—Gemelos. —lo escuché susurrar asombrado. Me quedé callada, no me movía, solo respiraba porque debía hacerlo—. ¿Cómo lo tomó tú padre?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo, miró la pantalla y caminó hasta quedar situado en la puerta de salida, se llevó el celular al oído.

—Esme hablamos más tarde, llego dentro de unas horas —dijo nada más atender.

—Don Carlisle, debo irme —susurré mirándolo fijamente. Posó su mirada en mí y murmuró en el teléfono antes de cortar.

—Hablamos cuando llegue.

—De verdad debo irme, me deben estar buscando.

—No me respondiste, ¿cómo lo tomó tú padre? —preguntó de nuevo. Suspiré, si quería salir de aquí debía responderle con la verdad.

—No muy bien —respondí con una mueca.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo?

Señaló mi vientre. Asentí con la cabeza y quité mis manos.

Se acercó a mí caminando despacio y posó tiernamente sus dos manos, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas cuando sintió a sus nietos moverse.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó al retirar sus manos unos minutos después.

—Si, perfectamente. Son grandes y fuertes como Edward —respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

Asintió y volvió a colocar sus manos y se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Hola bebés, soy su abuelito Carlisle —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, me moví inquieta.

—Debo irme, mis hermanas y Sam me deben andar buscando —le expliqué dando un paso atrás, él se levanto y asintió con la cabeza—. Pero antes me gustaría saber de Edward.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, luego bajó su vista hasta mi vientre y suspiró en forma de rendición.

—Edward está bien con sus tíos, los Denali, en Londres.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Las palabras no me salían, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Le va a decir? —pregunté con la esperanza de que Edward pudiera enterarse de la existencia de nuestro hijos.

—No puedo decirle, lo pondría en peligro. Él no dudaría en venirte a buscar y tú padre podría hacerle daño, no puedo arriesgar la vida de mi hijo así, espero que me entiendas —explicó antes de sorprenderme con un abrazo—. Por favor cuídate y a ellos.

—No necesita pedirlo, ellos son mi vida —dije al separarme de él—. Debo irme.

Salí primero del baño y al fijar mi vista en la tienda donde antes había visto a mis hermanas entrar, ellas venían saliendo de lo más risueñas, Sam y los demás se les reunieron.

— ¿Y la señorita Isabella? —preguntó Sam, mirando a mis hermanas luego a la tienda.

—Allí, ¿no la viste salir al baño? —respondió Alice señalándome y guiñándome un ojo. A esto se refería que me iba a ocurrir algo importante.

Sam me miró fijamente.

—Debía ir al baño, no me iba a ocurrir nada ni mucho menos escaparme, cómo lo hago con esta enorme barriga. —dije seria antes de reírme.

—Bella, allí hay una tienda de bebés —señaló Rosalie, antes de tomarme del brazo y llevarme caminando a su lado, no dudamos en entrar a la tienda.

—Luego nos cuentas todo —susurró Alice en mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? —saludó amablemente la encargada del lugar. Era una mujer de estatura normal, piel trigueña, ojos cafés, cabello corto hasta la altura de los hombros de un color negro.

—Buenos días, ¿nos podría indicar la sección de recién nacidos, por favor? —pregunté amablemente.

—Por supuesto, vengan por aquí —dijo conduciéndonos por un largo pasillo—. ¿Buscan de niño o niña?

—Ambos —respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aquí es, cualquier cosa me avisan —dijo antes de marcharse y dejarnos frente a unos estante y perchas llenos de ropa y demás accesorios.

—Bella, en lo único que vas a participar es en esto, del resto nos encargamos Rose y yo —dijo Alice situándome frente a un gran estante pintado de blanco donde había mucha ropita dobladas—. Ahorita volvemos, Sam que no se mueva de aquí.

Con mi vista periférica vi como Sam asentía.

Alice salió danzando con unos pasos de bailarinas de mi vista seguida por Rose, Paúl y Embry. Me quedé sola junto a Sam. No le di mucha importancia a su presencia y comencé a ver la ropa y a dejar la que me gustaba en mis brazos: monitos rosas y azul, verdes y blancos, amarillos y rojos; franelitas del mismo color, medias, gorritos, manoplas, escarpines todas haciendo juego, enterizos, vestiditos, mantas, toallas, pañales de tela.

—Colóquelo aquí señorita Isabella —dijo Sam mostrándome una cesta que tenía en sus manos.

—Gracias —respondí con las mejillas ruborizadas, colocando todo en la cesta—. ¿Me podrías pasar esos juegos de teteros por favor, Sam? Es que no alcanzo.

Me bajó lo indicado del estante de arriba.

—Oye Sam, ¿qué dices? —pregunté mostrándole un vestido de marinerita con su sombrerito y sus medias en una mano y en la otra un conjunto también de marinerito con su sombrerito y medias. Mis hijos se verían espectaculares con esto.

—Son lindos —respondió con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que lo conocía. Los coloqué en la cesta y cuando iba a tomar unas bellas sonajeras, alguien me arrastró lejos del estante.

—Con eso está más que bien —me dijo Alice cuando llegamos a la caja—. Del resto me encargo yo.

—Alice por favor —repliqué enojada—. Son mis hijos.

Ella solo me rodó los ojos.

—Ya te dije que me encargaba yo —dijo cortante.

No me quedó más que aceptar sin poder llegar a replicar, cancelamos la cuenta con mi tarjeta de crédito. Dio una suma bastante elevada, no me importaba los precios, mis hijos tendría lo mejor.

Salimos de la tienda con Sam, Paúl y Embry cargando nuestras bolsas rumbo al estacionamiento. Estaba muy cansada.

Al pasar por el frente de una tienda de osos de peluches, vi a Don Carlisle que me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro, levanto dos osos de peluches que tenía en sus manos, uno rosa y otro azul, en la camisa que traen puesta estaba grabado en letras doradas _"Papá los ama"_ . Le correspondí la sonrisa y seguí caminado junto a mis hermanas hasta llegar al coche y subirme, en lo que el coche arrancó recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí**


	10. Por fin noticias de Edward

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Por fin noticias de Edward.**

**BPov.**

El mes de abril llegó sin tregua. Llevaba seis meses sin poder ver a Edward, sentía una infinita tristeza en mi corazón.

Solo faltaba un poco más de un mes para que llegara el 20 de junio y él cumpliría sus 17 años, no podría ni siquiera felicitarlo por teléfono ya que había intentado varias veces al día durante todo este tiempo, pero sin llegar a obtener repuesta, siempre me enviaba directo al buzón de voz. No tenía más opciones, intentamos con el número de Emmett y Jasper pero tampoco caía la llamada, me imaginaba que, al igual que mi padre, Don Carlisle se lo había prohibido.

Mis hermanas me obligaron que les contara palabra por palabra, una, otra y otra vez mi conversación con Don Carlisle.

Esa misma tarde recibí un regalo para mis hijos, me sorprendió un poco que fuera del padre de Edward. Al abrirlo me di cuenta que eran los dos osos de peluches que tenía en sus manos en el centro comercial, ellos venían con una nota.

_"Es el primer regalo de muchos que recibirán de parte de su abuelo._

_Siempre los tendré presente en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Lamento no poder devolverles a su padre, pero eso es imposible._

_Espero de corazón que algún día puedan llegar a perdonarme."_

_Los ama…_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Estos días las pasé un poco más tranquila, ya tenía noticias de mi Edward, no eran muchas pero tampoco estaba en la ignorancia.

Me encontraba acostada de lado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados, una almohada reposaba debajo de mi enorme vientre; últimamente me la pasaba muy agotada, no podía durar mucho tiempo de pie, porque estos se me hinchaban. Me dolía a horrores la espalda y ya no aguantaba el dolor en los senos a pesar de que usaba brassiere de una talla más grande.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para irme adaptando a la luz tuene que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Dirigí mi vista allí. Por ésta rodaban gruesas gotas de agua.

Estaba lloviendo como siempre.

Dejé mi mente volar por todo lo vivido en estas semanas y se me vino el recuerdo de mi conversación con mi Bubú el día que me dio noticias de Edward.

**Flashback:**

_Llevaba como dos horas encerrada en mi habitación. No me apetecía levantarme de la cama. Me encontraba descansando después de un día tan ajetreado. Pero tenía demasiada hambre, mis hijos comenzaron a moverse._

_Debía hablar con mi Bubú antes de la cena. Como pude me levanté de mi cómoda cama que me llamaba "ven Bella, ven."_

_Salí de mi habitación y atravesé el pasillo que me separaba de la habitación de Alice, al llegar toqué ligeramente la puerta unas tres veces y esperé._

—_Adelante —dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta. Giré el plomo y asomé mi cabeza. Ella se encontraba sentada detrás de su mesa de dibujo, tenía unos diseños en las manos y otros reposaban sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista de los papeles y la poso en mí— ¿Qué necesitas, Bella?_

_Guardó todos sus diseños en la gaveta de arriba del lado izquierdo de la mesa._

— _¿Alice, ya regresó mi Bubú? —pregunté desde el marco de la puerta. En este momento no me interesaban sus diseños, sino saber qué pudo averiguar mi Bubú de Edward._

—_Ah si, te está esperando en su despacho —respondió levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta llegar a mí lado, estiró sus brazos y me estrechó en un fuerte pero suave abrazo; al separarnos preguntó—. ¿Qué colores prefieres en la habitación de los bebés?_

— _Ummm… que sea blanco y rosa para mí princesa y blanco y azul para mí príncipe —dije en medio de una sonrisa—. Hablamos más tarde Alice._

_Cerré la puerta tras de mí, caminé hasta el tramo de las escaleras y descendí despacio y con mucho cuidado, por fin llegué al recibidor y recorrí la distancia que me separaba y me detuve delante de las puertas de robles. Respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y entré sin tocar. No era necesidad. Sabía que me estaba esperando._

—_Hola Bubú —Saludé nada más entrar—, ¿lograste averiguar algo?_

—_Hola mi Nina, ven siéntate aquí —respondió mi saludo palmeando el sofá de cuero negro donde me esperaba sentada, caminé hasta situarme a su lado, sentándome donde me había indicado._

— _¿Qué averiguaste? —pregunté yendo directo al grano._

—_La verdad no fue mucho —dijo con una sonrisa por mí impaciencia._

—_Y… —la insistí a continuar._

—_Bueno… tenías razón, de verdad estaba muy golpeado ese día en el aeropuerto —me confirmó acariciando mi mejilla._

— _¿Fue Don Carlisle? —pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía llegar a entender como Don Carlisle fue capaz. Por muy enojado que estuviera._

_Mi Bubú negaba con la cabeza._

—_No, por lo que sé, se peleó con un tal James —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios._

— _¿Con quién? —pregunté confundida, no reconocía el nombre de ese tal James._

—_Bueno, era uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas —dijo con una mueca en el rostro, pero luego hizo su sonrisa más grande—. Al parecer habló cosas desagradables de ti y Edward se enojó mucho y te defendió._

—_La pelea fue por mí —susurré anonadada._

_Sabía que Edward era capaz de matar por defenderme de cualquier peligro, siempre me lo vivía diciendo._

—_Si, la pelea fue por ti. Ese muchacho dejó muy en claro a todos los hombres que trabajan para Carlisle, que nadie habla de su mujer de esa manera ese día —contó dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Ese muchacho te ama más que ha su propia vida, para enfrentarse por ti con un hombre experimentado._

— _¿Edward está bien? —pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia, me sentía muy orgullosa de Edward a pesar de que a el lo golpearan._

—_Si, la peor parte se la llevó ese tal James._

—_Bubú, ahora sí te das cuenta cuanto me ama Edward y de la misma manera lo amo yo —dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Ya me doy cuenta —dijo tomándome de las manos._

— _¿Sabes dónde está? —pregunté con la esperanza de que lo hubiera averiguado._

—_Está con sus hermanos en Londres, no sé en qué ciudad, pero sí que lo mandaron con su tía Carmen y su familia —respondió haciéndome círculos con sus dedos en mis palmas._

— _¿Quién es Carmen? —pregunté confundida. Edward nunca me había hablado de ella._

_No podía ser hermana de Don Carlisle, ya que los Cullen siempre han sido hombres y los hermanos mayores ya han muerto, sin llegar a siquiera casarse._

—_Es la hermana mayor de Esme, por lo menos la primera hija de ese matrimonio. Esme tiene otra hermana que no es hija de su padre, pero no sé dónde está —me explicó con una sonrisa—. Carmen esta casada con Eleazar Denali y tiene tres hija: Irina, la mayor, es de la edad de Emmett, le sigue Kate quien tiene la edad de Jasper y por último Tanya, ella es de la edad de Edward._

—_Nunca he oído hablar de ellas —comenté mirando intensamente la mesa del centro y repasando en mi mente todos mis días con Edward y no nunca las mencionó._

—_Ella nunca aprobó la relación de Esme y Carlisle —dijo antes de poner sus manos en mi vientre—. ¿Cómo se portaron mis lindos bebés en mi ausencia?_

_¡Oh qué bien, cambio de tema! No me iba a dejar preguntarle porque no aprobaba la dichosa relación._

—_Estupendamente, la doctora me aseguró que todo esta perfectamente —respondí colocando mis manos sobre las suyas—. ¿Algo más?_

—_No, lo siento, eso fue todo —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. Si llego a saber otra cosa, te aviso._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

—_Gracias Bubú —agradecí dándole un fuerte abrazo o al menos eso intenté ya que mi abultado vientre no me lo permitía. En ese instante me di cuenta de algo—. ¿Cómo que era?_

—_Carlisle lo despidió por golpear a Edward —respondió._

—_Ok._

**Fin Del Flashback.**

Suspire profundamente y me levante perezosamente de mi cama, recorrí la distancia que me separaba de mi cuarto de baño, en el camino como pude me despoje de mí ropa, coloque a llenar el Jacuzzi echándole sales aromáticas con olor a rosas, me dediqué a acariciar mi vientre mientras esperaba que terminara de llenarse.

—Hola mis bebés hermosos, ¿cómo están? —pregunté mirando mi vientre—. Hoy tenemos cita con la doctora, luego mami tiene que presentar la prueba con la que aprobara los créditos del cuarto año de secundaria.

Sentí como se movieron y vi como mi piel se levantaba.

—Solo nos hará falta unos meses más de estudio, el examen correspondiente y luego nos iremos juntos a sus tías-madrinas-mamás a la universidad —les informé recogiéndome el cabello en una coleta improvisaba y después de cerrar la llave me metí en el Jacuzzi. Recargué mi cabeza en la toalla doblaba que tenía en el borde, me puse a escuchar música en mi iPod la primera era mi nana. Edward se había encargado de guardármela.

Cerré los ojos y me relajé. La siguiente canción fue _Claro de luna de Debussy_. No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero me desperté sobresaltada cuando sentí una caricia en mi mejilla y sobre mi cabello.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó Rosalie muy apenada, después de que me quitara los audífonos—. Es que te veías tan pacífica.

—Rossi no te preocupes, no pasó nada —le aseguré poniéndome de pie y enrollando mi cuerpo con una toalla—. ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, solo que me asusté porque no bajabas —dijo saliendo conmigo del baño, se sentó en mi cama a esperar que me vistiera—. Subí antes de que Alice lo hiciera para retarte.

—Rose, ¿no crees que Al sea adoptada? —pregunté dentro del enorme armario. Tome unos vaqueros blancos y un blusón de maternidad negro, los combiné con unas bailarinas negras.

—No, ¿por qué? —me preguntó un poco confundida. Salí del armario, coloqué mi vestimenta sobre la cama y me dirigí a la cómoda y buscando unas braguitas blancas y un brassiere negro.

—Tú y yo no somos así de locas por la moda —respondí con una enorme sonrisa y colocándome mi ropa interior.

—Ya veo tú punto, pero no debes decir eso Bella —dijo muy sería, luego de unos segundos estalló en escandalosas carcajadas.

— ¿Será que mamá era así? —pregunté mientras me alisaba mi cabello y al terminar me coloqué una cinta blanca con un lazo.

—La verdad no me acuerdo mucho de ella —respondió un poco afligida—. Ella no se la pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, siempre estaba con la abuela o María la niñera.

— ¿Te acuerdas como era físicamente? —pregunté sentándome a su lado en la cama. Lo cierto era que no recordaba cómo era mi madre y mi Bubú se había encargado de borrar todo rastro de ella de la casa.

—Pues… se parecía un poco a ti, salvo que tenía el pelo corto, no sé como lo tendrá ahorita, de estatura alta como yo, piel blanca como todas, cabello rubio como el mío y unos ojos azules —respondió dándome un abrazo—. Era muy sociable y atrevida, también era muy irresponsable, nunca iba a una presentación de la escuela, de ninguna de las tres. Un poco excéntrica y una cocinera impredecible cuando llegaba a estar en la casa, varias veces me llegué a enfermar del estómago por sus extraños experimentos.

—Cocinaba terrible —susurré con una sonrisa.

—La última vez que tocó una cocina, fue cuando tú te enfermaste y duraste más de tres semana en el hospital. Mi papá se enojó mucho y se lo prohibió. Eso fue como un mes antes de que se fuera —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y me dio un fuerte abrazo—. Esa es la única vez que me asusté tanto de perderte, ese día me quedé en una pijamada en casa de Vanessa y Alice estaba conmigo, ya que la hermana de Nessie la invitó también y eras tú la única que te quedaste. Nunca me perdonaré por no protegerte entonces.

La escuché sollozar y yo la seguí unos segundos después.

—No fue tú culpa, Rossi —susurré sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Claro que sí, debía estar ahí para protegerte —dijo muy enojada—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo papá tiempo después?

Negué con la cabeza.

La verdad nunca me había enterado de nada.

—Que habías sido envenenada con Ricina, mi padre sospecha que la comida era para él y tú te la comiste sin saber —me dijo derramando muchas lágrimas. No lo podía creer, mi madre había atentado contra mí vida, cuando era pequeña.

— ¿La qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Ricina (Ricinus Communis) es un veneno de origen vegetal, sus síntomas son dolor abdominal, diarreas con sangre y vómitos, obviamente hay deshidratación y hipotensión —me explicó limpiándose las lágrimas para luego quitar las mías—. Menos mal la abuela llegó temprano ese día.

No pude agregar nada por que Alice irrumpió en mi habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó llegando a nuestro lado.

—No es nada, ya sabes como anda Bella de sentimental estos meses —dijo Rose levantándose y ayudándome a mí también.

— ¿Por qué entras a mi habitación sin tocar? —la reté entrecerrándoles los ojos.

Ella solo me rodó los ojos.

—Vámonos que es tarde, la Abu ya nos espera abajo —dijo unos segundos después, saliendo por la puerta seguido por Rosalie y por mí.

—No le digas nada a Alice, papá me hizo prometer que nunca le dirías a ninguna de ustedes —me dijo Rose en mi oído.

—No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra —le aseguré de la misma forma que ella lo había echo conmigo.

Ahora entendía por qué mi Bubú había hecho desaparecer cualquier rastro de Renée en la casa y había despedido a María.

Atravesamos el pasillo, descendimos lentamente las escaleras Rosalie en ningún momento se separo de mí, en el recibidor nos esperaba mi Bubú con una gran sonrisa.

—Mis niñas hermosas —saludó cuando dándonos un abrazo al llegar a su lado. Las cuatros salimos por la puerta del garaje y allí nos esperaba Sam y los demás, Seth ya tenía nuestro coche encendido. Mi Bubú preguntó—. ¿Y eso, que se les hizo tarde?

—Pues no fue culpa mía —dijo Alice visiblemente enojada, sabía que le ocultábamos algo y que además no pensábamos decirle.

—Me quedé dormida en el Jacuzzi —dije con las mejillas ruborizadas ligeramente—. Rosalie fue la que me despertó.

—Ay mi Nina debes tener cuidado, es peligroso que te duermas dentro del Jacuzzi —me regañó colocando su mano derecha sobre mi vientre—. Acuérdate que ya no eres tú sola.

—Lo siento Bubú, no volverá a pasar —le prometí cabizbaja. Era una desconsiderada en no pensar en el peligro que expuse a mis bebés.

—Al fin llegamos —dijo Alice muy animada—. Veré a mis sobrinos-ahijados-hijos, estoy tan feliz.

Sonreí y moví ligeramente la cabeza hacía los lados, nunca llegaría a comprender el entusiasmo de mi loca hermana.

— ¡Bella! —grito Alice asustada, mientras yo me bajaba del coche y no sé cómo, mi pie se enganchó con algo y casi me caigo, sino hubiera sido por la agilidad y los fuertes brazos de Sam, que impidieron mi caída tomándome de la cintura antes de estamparme en el suelo.

—Tenga cuidado señorita Isabella —dijo mientras me dejaba estabilizada en el suelo.

—Gracias Sam —agradecí con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza.

—Bella, debes tener mucho cuidado —me regañó Alice señalándome con su dedo acusador—. No quiero que por tú torpeza mis sobrinos salgan lastimados.

—Lo sé, Marie Alice Swan, créeme que yo tampoco —dije enojada. ¿Cómo iba yo querer dañar a propósito a mis bebitos?

— ¡Muevan ese lindo trasero, ¿o se van a quedar hay toda la mañana?! —gritó Rose desde las puertas del hospital.

—Vamos Bella que después yo soy la impaciente —dijo Alice tomándome de las manos y haciéndome caminar a su lado, no despegue mi vista del suelo y no me separe demasiado de Sam, no quería volver a tropezarme.

Pasamos las puertas dobles y me encaminé hacía la recepción, alcé mi vista al llegar y me sorprendí al no ver a la señora Cope. Allí se encontraba una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos años, piel morena, pelinegra con el cabello corto.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte corazón? —saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, disculpe y ¿la señora Cope? —respondí el saludo y pregunté mi duda.

—Oh, ella es ahora la secretaria de la doctora Banner —informó volviendo a sonreír.

—Y… ¿la señorita Stanley? —preguntó Rosalie confundida.

—Lamentablemente ella ya no trabaja aquí —respondió con un poco de tristeza.

— ¿Eso por qué? —pregunté ahora intrigada.

—Hace como un mes vino un señor con mucho dinero y pidió o mejor dicho ordenó que la señorita Stanley dejara de trabajar en este hospital —narró bajito mirando hacía los lados, se acercó más a nosotras—. Al parecer dejó una gran donación tanto para el hospital como para el director.

— ¿Sabe quién es? —preguntó mi Bubú, también pendiente de la historia. Sabía que a ella tampoco le agradaba esa mujer.

—La verdad, es que no dijo su nombre, no llegue a verlo personalmente. Pero dicen que era rubio, de piel blanca y unos ojos de un color azul intenso, muy guapo a pesar de tener ya sus cuarenta y tantos años. Parecía una estrella de cine y con una voz marcadamente seductora —respondió con aires soñador—. Ah, además traía un montón de guardaespaldas.

Por Dios, no puede ser cierto, no podía ser quien estoy pensando.

—Don Carlisle —susurré anonadada, tragándome el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

— ¿Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó mi Bubú también asombrada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Lo conocen? —preguntó mirándonos fijamente a las cuatro.

—La verdad no —respondimos Alice, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Yo si, pero no entiendo qué hace aquí si él vive en Chicago —respondió mi Bubú.

—Oh, bueno —susurró la señora.

—Disculpe, ya se nos hizo tarde —dijo Alice antes de halarme por el brazo.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió mi Bubú por todas. Caminamos hasta llegar al ascensor que ya estaba abierto.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, que no entendí? —susurró Rosalie, segundos después que se cerraran las puertas.

—Don Carlisle estuvo aquí y prácticamente echó a la insoportable de Jessica Stanley —murmuré con una sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que nos estuvo siguiendo —dijo Alice un poco disgustada.

— ¿Ustedes vieron a Carlisle Cullen? —Preguntó enojada mi Bubú—. Eso podría haber sido muy peligroso.

—A nosotras no nos mires —la contradijo Alice recostándose de Rose y echándome de cabeza a los tiburones—. Fue Bella.

—Alice…

—Bella, ¿eso es cierto? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salimos al vestíbulo de paredes rosadas. Allí se encontraba detrás del escritorio la señora Cope, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hablamos más tarde, por favor —supliqué con un puchero.

—Está bien —dijo en forma de rendición.

—Mi niña hermosa, ¿cómo están tu y mis bebés? —me saludó la señora Cope con un caluroso abrazo.

—Bien, los tres estamos bien —respondí apenas me soltó—. ¿Y eso que estás aquí?

—Bueno, me hicieron cambio hasta acá, por petición. Y además me subieron el salario y también a Margarita.

— ¿A la señora Smith también? —le pregunté con una tímida sonrisa.

—Si, a pesar que la dejaron en la misma área.

—Me alegro por ustedes —dije dándole un abrazo.

—Isabella Swan —me llamó la doctora.

—Debo irme, es mi turno —susurré separándome de ella, caminé hasta la puerta del consultorio y entre en compañía de mis hermanas y mi Bubú.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando nos vio entrar—. ¿Como has estado, Bella?

—Bien gracias, un poquito cansada últimamente.

—Es normal, ya te falta poco —dijo levantándose para tomar mi presión, y luego pesarme—. Ven es hora del ultrasonido.

La seguimos hasta el cuarto de paredes azul, me recosté en la camilla como pude y me subí el blusón. Alice me ayudó a bajarme un poco los vaqueros.

—Ok Bella, estará frío —me dijo la doctora con el pote de gel en sus manos.

—Como siempre —dije estremeciéndome cuando lo sentí tocar mi piel.

—Mira Bella —me llamó mostrándome la imagen de mis hijos—. Mira, tú bebé será un buen hermano mayor, está protegiendo a su hermanita.

En la imagen mi hijo escondía a su hermana, cada vez que la enfocaban a ella él se atravesaba.

—Tienes treinta semanas y un día, el niño pesa 1 kilo 500 gr. y la niña 1 kilo y 100 gr. miden 36 cm. —me indicó con una sonrisa—. Debes tener reposo, ellos ya están buscando la posición de parto.

—Lo tendré, lo prometo. ¿Lo demás está bien? —pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Para mí lo más importante, es que mis hijos estén bien.

—Todo está bien: pulmones, corazón, todo. —respondió, dejando escuchar los rápidos latidos de los corazones de mis hijos.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

—Los voy a malcriar tanto —dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó la doctora en un susurro solo para mí.

— ¿Así de loca? —devolví la pregunta, ella asintió—. Si, siempre es así.

—Te escuche Isabella Marie Swan —me retó Alice. A veces pensaba que tenía oídos súper desarrollados como los vampiros—. No vuelvas a llamarme loca, solo estoy feliz.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento Alice —me disculpé rápidamente.

—Es todo Bella, puedes limpiarte —me indicó, tendiéndome la toallita húmeda—. Nos vemos en el escritorio.

Dicho esto salió de nuestra vista y dejándonos solas.

—Déjame ayudar, Bella —dijo Rosalie quitándome la toalla de las manos y limpiando muy suavemente mi vientre, mis hijos se movieron cuando ella los acarició al terminar.

—Si mis lindos niños, soy tía Rose —dijo dejando un beso en mi vientre, mis bebés volvieron a moverse. Me bajé de la camilla con su ayuda, caminamos hasta donde nos esperaba la doctora. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono, le explicaba algo al del otro lado de la línea. No alcanzamos a oír que decía ya que colgó en cuanto nos vio.

—Bien Bella, solo nos falta ocho semanas para realizarte la cesárea —me informó.

—Solo ocho semanas…. —susurré colocando mis manos sobre mi vientre con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Ya falta poco."_

—Todo saldrá bien, toma la ecografía y tu receta —me tendió un sobre blanco.

—Gracias, ¿segura que todo estará bien? —pregunté un poco asustada.

—Claro que sí, no tienes nada qué preocuparte —dijo en modo tranquilizador—. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.

—Hasta pronto —nos despedimos, salimos del consultorio y llegamos al escritorio de la señora Cope.

— ¿Cómo está todo? —preguntó dándome mi nueva cita.

—Todo está bien.

—Me alegro, mira mi niña esto es un presente de Margarita y mío, para tus bebés —dijo tendiéndome dos bolsas de regalo, una rosa y la otra azul.

—No debieron molestarse, pero muchas gracias —murmuré con mis mejillas ruborizadas dándole un abrazo. Los abrí y el aire se me quedó atorado en mi garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había un lindo vestido de color blanco y rosa tejido, con sus zapatitos y se gorrito. Un hermoso conjunto también tejido este consistía en un monito largo y una camisa manga larga en color blanco y azul, con sus zapatitos y su gorrito.

—Los tejimos nosotras mismas —dijo un poco apenada—. Esperamos que te guste.

—Muchas, muchas gracias —dije dándole un nuevo abrazo—. Son hermosos.

—No le bordamos en nombre, ya que no nos has dicho como les pondrás —dijo ayudándome a guardarlos de nuevo en sus bolsas.

—Es una sorpresa —me salí por la tangente—. Hasta pronto, tenemos mucha hambre.

—Cuídense, mi niña.

—Siempre —dije. Llegué al ascensor donde me esperaban, las tres con los brazos en garras y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Estaba tan ocupada con la decoración que pase por alto ese detalle —murmuró Alice cuando ya estábamos dentro del ascensor.

_"Y ahora que mosca les pico a estas."_

—Desembucha Bella, ¿qué nombres les pondrás?

Todo el drama era por eso, les rodé los ojos.

—Los sabrán el día que nazcan —les volteé la tortilla, ellas no me dejan ver la decoración yo no les digo lo nombres elegidos.

—No me juegues con la psicología inversa —Alice estaba que echaba chispa.

—Así como no puedo ver la decoración, ustedes no sabrán qué nombres les pondré —dije en forma solemne, no me harían cambiar de opinión. A nadie le diría. A menos que aparezcan un chico de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo.

— No sé como Edward podía aguantarte, eres exasperante —dijo Alice subiéndose al coche, pude escuchar la risita sofocada de Rose. Esto es lo que más la divierte sacar a Alice de sus casillas.

—Yo sé por qué —susurré con una gran sonrisa, ella me rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, así que continué—. Así como Jasper aguanta tu obsesión por la moda, como Emmett aguanta la altanería o la obstinación de Rosalie. Por que me ama.

Rose asintió a mi explicación.

—Mi Nina, solo espero que no sea Edward —dijo de pronto mi Bubú, la miré confundida. ¿Qué problemas hay si le colocó Edward a mí bebé? Es un nombre bello y así se llama su padre.

— ¿Por qué, Bubú? —pregunté recostando mi cabeza en su hombro—. Me gusta Edward, es un nombre lindo.

—Lo sé, pero yo me quedaría sin hijo entonces y ustedes sin padres —respondió con una sonrisa. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré—. Tú padre le daría un infarto si lo llamas así —me explicó, no pude evitar reírme. Sabía que mi Bubú tenía razón, mi padre se va a morir cuando se entere del nombre de su primer nieto. Del que hereda su legado. Con mi enorme sonrisa recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro y después de unos minutos caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí**


	11. Día de las madres

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Día de las madres.**

**BPov.**

Hoy era el día de las madres.

Mis hermanas y yo iríamos a Port Ángeles después de mi consulta mensual con la doctora Banner, al centro comercial a comprar el regalo que le daríamos a mí Bubú.

Me tocó rogarle e insistirle que se quedara en la casa. Me dio mucha tristeza y pena la cara de borrego a medio morir que me dio cuando le pedí amablemente que no me acompañara. Casi desisto de la idea, casi, pero me mantuve firme y me negué a su argumento.

Me levanté con una enorme sonrisa de mi cama dirigiéndome a mi cuarto de baño, antes de que mi loca hermana Alice viniera a mí cuarto y cumpliera su amenaza de echarme agua fría en mi cara si no me levantaba temprano y bajaba a tiempo al recibidor.

Se me antojaron unas crepes de chocolate.

Me despojé de mi pijama metiéndome bajo la ducha, donde gracias a Dios ya había puesto a correr el agua caliente. Me duché rápidamente, lavando en el proceso mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito el de olor a fresias, enjaboné mi cabello con jabón líquido con olor a fresas y depilé mi zona íntima. Me sequé con la toalla y la anudé en mi melena, tapé el resto de mi cuerpo con un albornoz rosado, cortesía de mi Bubú, ya que a pesar de la calefacción estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Salí directo a mi armario, donde escogí unos Jeans de maternidad de color azul oscuro y un blusón de color marrón claro, lo combiné con un cinturón de un tono más oscuro, ubicado debajo de mis senos y unas botas altas de color marrón con tacón bajo. Alisé mi maraña de cabello dejando suelto con ondas en las puntas, me coloque una diadema de color marrón, tome una cazadora de color marrón claro y unos lentes de sol.

Debía aprovechar de mi último día libre, ya que mañana comenzaba de nuevo mis clases con la tutora Bree Tanner por cuatro meses más para así realizar la prueba que daría mi certificado de que ya aprobé todos los créditos de la secundaría, y podría irme con mis hermanas a la Universidad de Harvard a estudiar Literatura, mientras que Rose estudia Derecho y Alice Diseño de Moda.

Mi examen del mes pasado lo aprobé con muy buena calificación.

Salí de mi habitación, crucé el pasillo que me separa de la habitación de Alice. Me detuve en frente de la habitación de mi princesa pero no logré entrar, al girar el plomo ésta tenía seguro.

_"Maldita Alice, esa enana piensa en todo."_

Por más que he rogado y suplicado no me ha dejado ver la decoración de ninguna de las dos habitaciones, ni siquiera en fotos.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué ligeramente, como no escuché contestación decidí entrar; Alice no se encontraba a la vista pero podía escuchar el correr del agua en el cuarto de baño. Recorrí toda la habitación con la vista, la detuve en la mesa de diseño. Me picó la curiosidad y caminé hasta situarme al frente, tomé varios diseños en mis manos, el primero era un bello vestido de princesa de color blanco con esmeraldas en toda la parte superior, el segundo era de un traje de príncipe igual de color blanco pero su camisita es de un color verde esmeralda.

Los siguientes eran vestidos: uno de color verde esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con la vestimenta de los niños, era strapless y llegaba cuatro dedos más arriba de las rodillas, traía un cinturón de un tono más oscuro a la altura de los senos con incrustaciones de diamantes.

De solo mirarlo me hacia recordar los hermosos ojos de mi Edward.

El segundo es de color rosa pálido, de una sola manga del brazo derecho y llega hasta medio muslo con detalles en rubíes en el torso.

El tercero es de un color azul eléctrico que llega hasta medio muslo, de una sola manga del lado izquierdo, en su torso diseños con madre perla.

El cuarto es de un color azul cielo, largo hasta llegar al suelo con una abertura en la pierna derecha y se amarra en el cuello, éste tenía incrustaciones de zafiros en todo el torso.

Los diseños estaban espectaculares, me había quedado sin palabras.

— ¿Qué miras, Bella? —preguntó Alice desde la puerta del baño, desvié la mirada de sus diseños y la posé en ella. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una toalla y en su mano derecha tenía otra con la que se secaba su cabello.

—Alice… estos diseños están fabulosos —respondí con las manos en el aire mostrando a lo que me refería.

—Oh, que bien que te gusten, los usaremos en el bautizo de los bebés —dijo caminando hasta su armario y perdiéndose dentro.

—Eres un genio —exclamé desde la puerta del armario, Alice estaba frente a unos perchas con el ceño fruncido en plena concentración.

—Me alegro que te guste —repitió con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece?

Me enseñó un blusón de color verde agua y una mini falda de Jeans en color blanco, con una botas altas del mismo color que el blusón con ocho centímetros de tacón fino y una cazadora de color blanco.

—Perfecto.

—Tu sentido de la moda va mejorando —me alabó empujándome fuera del armario, me senté en la cama a esperar mientras ella se vestía y luego se peinaba su cabello de un negro intenso, que ahora tenía hasta la altura del mentón de una forma rebelde y con cada punta señalando en una dirección, se colocó una cinta de color verde con un lazo a medio lado que le daba un aspecto inocente y unos lentes de sol.

Alice es bajita, con un aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo, de piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos color miel.

Se parece mucho a mi Bubú.

Aunque no fue la única en hacerse un cambio de imagen, Rosalie también se cortó su cabellera rubia en forma de cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ella se parece más a mi madre, es alta escultural, con unos bellos ojos de un color azul cielo, de piel blanca; tiene una figura preciosa con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo con estar cerca. Pero si tienes tiempo de conocerla es la persona más dulce y leal en todo el mundo.

En cambio yo, me parezco más a Charlie; tengo una melena que me llega hasta la cintura de un color caoba con ondas en las puntas, mi piel es blanca o mejor dicho casi translucida, soy bajita ¡No tanto como Alice! Mis ojos son de un extraño color chocolate iguales a los de mi padre.

—Bella —me llamó Alice desde su mesa de diseño, con unos papeles en sus manos.

— ¿Si? —pregunté mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado, posando mi vista en lo que me mostraba.

— ¿Entonces, te gustan? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ya te lo dije Al, son espectaculares. ¿Cuál es el mío?

—Te va a encantar, es este —murmuró sacando el diseño y mostrándomelo, mi vestido era el strapless de color verde esmeralda.

—Me fascina, es muy hermoso. Pero, ¿por qué elegiste este color? No es que no me guste, pero ¿por qué? —pregunté un poco confundida.

—Solo me pareció correcto —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Entonces, no te parece que exageré?

—No, esta vez no exageraste, todo esta perfecto —aseguré dándole un abrazo como pude, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias… y Al, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Bella —me dijo acariciando mi espalda, nos separó y miró mis ojos—. Vámonos Bella, ya es tarde.

Salimos de su habitación con los brazos entrelazados, me ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso pasamos por la habitación de Rossi, tocamos ligeramente la puerta.

—Adelante —escuchamos a Rose desde adentro. Abrimos la puerta y entramos. Rossi estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo con el marco dorado y un diseño de intrincadas flores, este está ubicado al lado de su armario. Rosalie vestía unos jeans ajustados de color rojo sangre, unas botas de piel de color negro con tacón fino de ocho centímetros, un top del mismo color que las botas. Lo complementaba con una chaqueta de cuero, su cabellera rubia caía suelta por su espalda, con unos lentes de sol reteniéndolo de que se fuera hasta su cara.

—Estás perfecta —exclamó Alice con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

—Ustedes no se quedan atrás. ¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto, pero me gustaría desayunar antes de partir —dije al ser arrastrada fuera de la habitación, Alice bajó danzando las escalera mientras era seguida por Rosalie quien iba a mi lado, cuidando que no me tropezara.

—Guau —murmuró mi Bubú con una sonrisa, esperándonos en el recibidor—. ¿A dónde van mis hermosas princesas?

—Primero a desayunar contigo, Abu —respondió Alice por las tres—. Luego a la consulta de Bella y por último a Port Ángeles.

En el comedor la mesa estaba repleta con una diversidad de cosas iba desde pan tostado hasta ensalada de frutas, había zumo de naranja y té, además de chocolate caliente. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue una rica tarta de chocolate.

—Buenos días y felicidades señora Marie —dijo Leah un poco apenada—. Espero que les guste el desayuno.

—Gracias, después del almuerzo puedes retirarte —dijo mi Bubú tomando su asiento en la cabecera del lado derecho de la mesa, mis hermanas la imitaron. Rossi se sentó a su derecha y mientras que Al a su izquierda. Yo tomé asiento en la otra cabecera, ese siempre ha sido mi puesto desde que era niña, mi padre siempre se sentaba a mi derecha.

_"Como te extraño, papi."_

—Muchas gracias, ¿desean un plato en especial? —preguntó sirviendo el desayuno.

— ¿Chicas, que quieren ustedes? —preguntó tomándose su té.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Rosalie a su vez, mirándome intensamente.

—Bueno… unos filetes con patatas y ensalada cesar —respondí mirando a la señora Leah con una sonrisa.

—Bien… eso cocinaré —susurro colocando mi ensalada de frutas frente a mí—. Todo por complacer a estos bebitos.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre mi vientre, mis hijos de movieron y patearon su mano.

— ¡Ay por Dios! —exclamó mi Bubú tapándose la cara con ambas manos—. Serán los bebés más consentidos del mundo.

—Tienes razón, Bubú —dije con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

A mis hijos solo les faltaría su padre, del resto me encargaría de complacerlos en todo.

Desde que me había encontrado con Don Carlisle en el centro comercial, he recibido todas las semanas regalos de su parte dirigidos a mis hijos.

— ¡Hey, menos charla y más acción! —dijo Alice en tono autoritario. Ninguna de las tres le discutimos, terminamos el desayuno en silencio.

Media hora más tarde salíamos de la casa en compañía de Sam y los demás al hospital general de Forks, llegamos en veinte minutos. Al entrar por las puertas de cristales fue como en la primera ocasión, todo el mundo volteaba a mirarnos, ya no nos incomodaba, nos habíamos acostumbrado. Sam y compañía nos esperaban en la primera plata mientras nosotras subíamos en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso.

—Buenos días señora Cope, ¿cómo está? —saludé con una sonrisa, nada más traspasar las puerta del ascensor. Ella levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien mi niña, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó levantándose de la silla y abrazándome.

—Perfectamente como siempre. Esto es para usted —respondí tendiéndole mi presente como cada mes, se me había hecho costumbre.

—Mi niña no te hubieses molestado —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Siempre era así. Ella es muy sentimental en ese aspecto ya que las demás pacientes no la tratan muy bien. Eso siempre me ha molestado, ella es una señora mayor, por lo tanto merece respecto y además hace muy bien su trabajo.

—No es ninguna molestia, lo hago con mucho cariño —aseguré contra su hombro derramando lágrimas ya que me había abrazado.

—Ay mi niña, eres una gran persona —murmuró limpiando mis mejillas.

—Usted también —dije con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Como se comportan estos bebés? —preguntó acariciando mi vientre con una mano, mientras que con la otra limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Excelente.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, sale la señora Yorkie y entras tú —me dijo mirando su libreta de control—. Siéntate un rato, no debes estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Claro —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Toma ésta, es tú próxima cita —me tendió la cita.

—Gracias —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Caminé hasta llegar a donde me esperaban sentadas mis hermanas, cuando disponía sentarme me llamó la doctora.

—Isabella Swan —me llamaron. Mis hermanas se levantaron de las sillas quitándose en el proceso los lentes de sol, entré flaqueada por ellas, parecíamos las tres mosqueteras.

—Buenos días, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, ¿cómo están? —saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondimos a coro con una sonrisilla.

—Espero que te estés cuidando, Bella —dijo caminando hacia mí con los instrumentos en las manos, me tomó la presión y me hizo levantarme para poder pesarme—. Veo que si.

—Claro que si, por ellos soy capaz de cualquier cosa —recalqué bajándome del peso—. Hasta de matar.

Las chicas me miraron como si me hubiese salido otro ojo. Yo era tan pacífica como mi Bubú. Pero si algo le llegase a ocurrir a mis bebés, me convierto en una leona defendiendo a sus crías.

—Es el instinto materno —les explicó con una sonrisa a mis hermanas—. Vamos con el ultrasonido, hoy será el 3D.

Llegamos al cuarto de paredes azules y me subí en la camilla con el apoyo de Rose. Como pude logre subirme el blusón, mientras Rossi bajaba el elástico de mis vaqueros.

—Estará frío —informó antes de colocarme el dicho gel sobre mi vientre, me estremecí involuntariamente—. Oh mira, ahí están.

La pantalla fue llenada por una hermosa y tierna imagen que había visto en mi vida, uno de los bebés tenía su dedito pulgar en la boca y el otro le ponía su manita en la mejilla.

—Mira, tú beba se esta chupando el dedito y tú bebe le acaricia la mejilla —no señaló la doctora con una sonrisa—. Será todo un caballerito.

—Igual que su padre —dije con lágrimas en los ojos y rodando por mis mejillas. Gracias a Dios iba a tener a un Edward en miniatura.

—Ya tienes treinta y cuatro semanas y dos días. Pesan: el varón 2 kilos y 100 gramos, la hembra pesa 1 kilo y 800gramos. Miden ambas 39, 6cm. ya tienen suficiente cabello, sus diez dedos de las manos y de los pies, unas manchas en ambos brazos que no sé de que se trata. No se ven muy claramente. Escuchemos a su corazón.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_Dios, como amaba ese sonido tan maravilloso._

—No se preocupe, es mi marca de nacimiento —dije subiendo mi manga y dejándola ver la marca del sol naciente de mi brazo izquierdo—. La de su brazo derecho, es la marca de nacimiento de Edward.

—Oh bien Bella, todo esta perfectamente, debes tener mucho reposo. Mira, ya se están poniendo en posición de parto —dijo parando la imagen y limpiando mi vientre con una toallita y al terminar me ayudó a bajar de la camilla—. Vamos por la ecografía y tu receta.

Mis hermanas y yo llegamos a su escritorio en compañía de la doctora.

—La próxima consulta tráete ya realizado los exámenes que van junto a tu receta. Cuídate Bella y mucho reposo.

—Hasta pronto —nos despedimos las tres antes de salir del consultorio.

Me entretuve otro rato con la señora Cope, luego de un par de minutos se nos unió la señora Smith. Le entregué su presente derramando muchas lágrimas en el proceso.

Como al cabo de una hora nos despedimos y salimos del hospital rumbo a Port Ángeles.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos llegamos a nuestro destino. Hice parar a Seth frente a la floristería, pues quería llevarle flores a mi Bubú. Alice le compró un ramo de Tulipanes de color rosa, Rosalie un ramo de Orquídeas de color violetas y yo le compré un ramo de Fresias de color lila, cada una en sus respectivas cestas.

Diez minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos entrando por las puertas del centro comercial, Rosalie a mi derecha y Alice a mi izquierda. Una imagen de televisor cada una quitándose su lente de sol y batiendo su cabellera; absolutamente todo el mundo volteó a mirarnos. Todos los hombres presentes comenzaron a babear y a comerse a Rosalie con la mirada, quien sonrió con aires de suficiencia, por mi vista periférica pude apreciar como Sam hacía un movimiento de cabeza y en menos de un segundo Paúl se posicionaba a la derecha de Rossi y Embry a la izquierda de Alice, mientras que él se quedaba detrás de mí.

—Me hubiese gustado verle la cara a Emm cuando te viera vestida así —dije en voz baja, pude apreciar como soltó unas cuantas risitas.

—Estuviera babeando y con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas —agregó Alice a su vez, soltando unas cuantas carcajadas. Asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No hablen de mi osito, que Jazz estuviera igual —dijo Rose fingiendo estar enojada, mirando a Alice para luego mirarme con una sonrisa malvada, que por unos segundos realmente me asustó—. Ni se diga Edward, babeara cada vez que te viera con esa hermosa pancita.

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi vientre, le sonreí ya que conocía perfectamente a Edward y aunque tuviera un aspecto de ballena, a él le parecería lo más hermoso que existe en el mundo.

—Ok, concentrémonos a lo que vinimos —dijo Alice deteniéndose frente a nosotras—. ¿Qué le compraremos? ¿Bella?

Me miró intensamente.

—Ah… —dije. Lo pensé por un largo momento. ¿Qué podría comprarle?—. La verdad no lo sé.

— ¿Tú Rossi? —preguntó mirando a la aludida, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy igual que Bella, no lo sé —respondió mirando fijamente a las vidrieras de las tiendas.

—Bien… entonces nos vemos en una hora aquí, en este mismo lugar. Vámonos Embry —dijo antes de comenzar a danzar y subir por las escaleras eléctricas, seguida por Embry que caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

Lo compadecía.

Mi hermana no se medía cuando se trataba de las compras.

—Nos vemos en una hora, Bella —agregó Rose dándome un beso en la frente, se volteó hacia Sam—. Cuídala Sam. Camina Paúl, no tenemos todo el día.

Rossi se alejó caminando por el lado pasillo derecho, mientras Paúl la seguía en silencio.

— ¿Nosotros hacia donde vamos? —preguntó Sam colocando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro, haciéndome caminar a su lado.

—La verdad, no tengo idea de qué comprarle —respondí con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza.

—No se preocupe, eso es muy fácil, ¿qué le gusta a la señora Swan? —preguntó subiendo una ceja en interrogación. ¿Qué le gustaba a mi Bubú? Pues a ella le gustan muchas cosas: viajar, ropa, joyas, entre otras cosas.

—Bueno… lo que más le gusta son las joyas.

—Ahí tiene la respuesta —dijo deteniéndonos frente a una joyería.

—Gracias Sam —agradecí dándole un abrazo. Se tensó ante mi repentino contacto. Pensé que se alejaría, pero me sorprendió cuando me estrechó contra su pecho musculoso. Sonreí y dije—. Ya no me caes tan mal.

Él se separó y me miró serio.

—No fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal, este es mi trabajo —dijo medio sonriendo.

—Lo sé —susurré.

—Ahora, a comprarle el obsequio a la señora Swan.

Asentí y caminamos hasta atravesar las puertas de vidrio de la joyería.

—Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó amablemente la dependiente, una mujer de no más de treinta años, de estatura mediana, de tez clara, cabello rojizo y unos ojos verdes aceitunas, usaba unas gafas a la moda.

—Buenas, busco un juego de artes y collar de rubíes —respondí con una sonrisa acercándome a ella.

—Por aquí —me indicó caminando hasta el otro lado de las vidrieras—. Ayer nos llegó esto.

Sacó un estuche de terciopelo rojo, al abrirlo mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Definitivamente me lo llevaba; en el estuche había dos largos pendientes en forma de gota de rubíes en color rojizo, el collar de oro blanco y al final el rubí en forma de gota.

—Me lo llevo —dije decidida. La chica me miró como si de pronto me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

— ¿De… ver… verdad? —tartamudeó un poco.

—Si, me lo llevo —dije con una sonrisa.

Me imaginaba que eran demasiados caros, por eso ella tenía esa reacción. Me podía dar el lujo de pagar eso y mucho más, porque gracias a Dios mi padre no me quitó su apoyo económicamente.

— ¿No preguntará primero? —murmuró un poco avergonzada por el atrevimiento mirando la espalada de Sam, quien a su vez mirada la vidriera donde se encontraban los anillos de compromiso.

—No —dije sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Él es solo mi guardaespaldas.

Pensaba que Sam era mi pareja o mejor que era mi hermano mayor, es si podría ser. Será que vio como lo abracé afuera y para rematar ando con una hermosa pancita.

—Lo siento —de disculpó apenada bajando la vista—. No fue mi intención ofenderla.

—No se preocupe, Sam es como un hermano mayor —le tranquilicé tomándola de la mano sobre la vidriera, al levantar la vista mi topé con algo muy hermoso—. ¿Podría ver ese?

Señalé con mi dedo mi objetivo, ella me sonrió y lo sacó de donde se encontraba guardado.

—Es hermoso, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa. No despegué mi vista del hermoso guardapelo dorado. Era redondo con una esbelta guirnalda de hojas de parra grabada alrededor del borde exterior del círculo, abrí el pequeño pestillo y miré dentro. Había un espacio para una foto pequeña y en el lado opuesto una inscripción en francés—. Eso significa…

— "Más que mi propia vida" —susurré interrumpiéndola. Me miró asombrada y luego asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo quiere? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si, también me lo llevo —respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi hermosa niña se verá hermosa con este guardapelo colgando de su cuello, podría colocarle una foto pequeña de Edward.

—Buena elección. ¿Se llevara algo más? —Preguntó colocándola en una cajita de terciopelo rosada para luego envolverla en forma de regalo, igual que el de mi Bubú. Al momento no le contesté, observé a mí alrededor viendo qué podría llevarme para mi hermoso bebé.

—Me llevaré esa cadena con la esclava —dije mostrando una cadena de oro blanco con un hermoso Cristo, lo acompañaba una esclava también de oro blanco.

Fue y la tomó.

—Trae para grabarle una inscripción —me dijo mostrándome la placa en la esclava.

—Bien, grábele la misma frase que el guardapelo —le indiqué.

—En un momento vuelvo —dijo desapareciendo por la puerta ubicada detrás de las vidrieras.

Diez minutos más tarde salió de nuevo colocándola junto a la cadena en una cajita de terciopelo verde y envolviéndola en forma de regalo. Me indicó la suma, que fue bastante elevada. Cancelé con mi tarjeta de crédito y le dejé una jugosa propina y me acerque a Sam.

— ¿Todavía no te decides? —pregunté en forma divertida. Él se sobresaltó un poco y me miró.

—La verdad… no. ¿Cuál crees que le gustaría? —preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Se la correspondí y observé la vidriera. Había anillos de todo tipos, anillos de oro con un bello diamante, anillos de plata con diamantes, entre otros.

— ¿Ella es de carácter como Rosalie ó como yo? —pregunté mirando detenidamente los anillos.

—Pues mi Emily es como usted —dijo rascándose la cabeza. Bien… si era como yo, no le gustan las cosas demasiado ostentosas. Así que el solitario de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante estaría perfecto.

—Este es perfecto —le dije señalándoselo.

—Me gusta, muchas gracias —me agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

—Anda… pues, cómpralo —lo animé empujándolo hacía la dependienta.

Salimos veinte minutos más tarde.

Llegamos al lugar pactado con diez minutos de anticipación, me senté en la plaza a esperar. Sam me trajo un rico helado de chocolate que no dude en comérmelo.

Mis hermanas no tardaron en llegar y salimos rumbo a Forks con nuestras compras.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Yuliette06, Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	12. El parto de Bella

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El parto de Bella:**

**BPov**

Mi Bubú estuvo encantada con los regalos que recibió; nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto como lo hice ese tarde.

No se podía esperar menos de Alice, que le obsequió un guardarropa completo; Rosalie le dio dos tickets de avión en primera clase (ida y vuelta) más una semana con todo pago en la isla de Hawái. Mi padre le envió con Brandy —unos de los hombres que trabajan para él— un sobre en cuyo interior traía una tarjeta de crédito y una nota.

_"Madre lamento no poder estar contigo hoy, tengo que viajar urgentemente a New York. Hubo un problema con una entrega. Por eso te envío esta tarjeta, compra lo que tú quieras o necesites. Es ilimitada."_

_Te ama…_

_Charlie Swan_

Los días que siguieron los pasé muy tranquila, haciendo el reposo que me indicó la doctora Banner. No había tenido nuevas noticias de Edward, eso me entristecía y me ponía de mal humor.

Cuando mi padre llegó, a principios de junio, lo confronté y le exigí noticias de Edward. Me costó mucho, pero con unos cuantos pucheros, caritas, y además les sumas unas cuantas lágrimas —sabiendo perfectamente que él odia verme llorar—, soltó todo lo que sabía. **N**o eran noticias nuevas para mí, debido a que eso mismo me dijo mi Bubú, por lo que fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Alice prácticamente ya tenía lista las habitaciones de mis hijos, sólo faltaban los muebles. La decoración ya estaba completa.

El día que pintaron e hicieron no se qué cosa, obligaron a Sam a sacarme de la casa por todo el día. Él amablemente me pidió que lo ayudara a preparar el lugar donde va a llevar a cenar y le propondría matrimonio a Emily; con mucho gusto acepté y opté por imitar lo que hizo Edward para mi cumpleaños.

Hoy era 20 de junio. Mi Edward está de cumpleaños y yo me sentía impotente, ya que ni siquiera podía llamarlo.

Me vi obligada a salir de mi habitación por la consulta con la doctora Banner; hoy me daría la fecha exacta de mi cesárea, razón por la que decidí salir, ya que para completar la torta no podía volver a la casa después de la consulta, todo por culpa de mi loca hermana Alice que no me quería en la casa cuando trajeron los muebles de la habitación de los bebés y debía irme a Port Ángeles a matar dos hermosas horas de mi tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada.

Me encontraba en el recibidor sentada en el sofá blanco mucho antes de la hora que debíamos bajar. Por culpa de mi mala noche, no pude pegar el ojo, todo se debía a que derramé muchas lágrimas sobre mi almohada y no paré hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Anoche les exigí a mis hermanas que me dieran privacidad y me dejaran sola, ellas obedecieron sin chistar.

Por culpa de eso sentía mis nervios disparados y me sentía inquieta, no lograba sentarme en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, ya que me fastidiaba rápidamente. Me levanté enojada por mi comportamiento del sofá, alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi ropa, la cual constituía un blusón de color azul celeste, unos vaqueros de color blanco y de calzado llevaba unas bailarinas de color plata, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta.

Pude ver como Alice descendía con su danzar de bailarina las escaleras, detrás de ella venía Rossi conversando con mi Bubú, las tres me sonrieron al percatarse de mi presencia.

— ¿Y eso que bajaste tan temprano Bella? —preguntó Alice llegando a mi lado y abrazándome.

—Es que me siento un poquito ansiosa —respondí contra su cabello.

—No te preocupes Bella, todo irá muy bien —me animó Rose dándome un fuerte abrazo sin llegar a dañar a mis bebés.

—Buenos días mi hermosa Nina —me saludó mi Bubú besando mi frente.

—Buenos días Bubú.

—Bella —me llamó Alice.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres desayunar ahora o en Port Ángeles? —preguntó pasando su brazo por mis caderas.

—Más tarde, ahorita no tengo hambre.

Llegamos al garaje y subimos al coche donde ya nos esperaba Seth y Sam. Los demás se irían en el Ferrari.

—Bella, prométeme que tendrás cuidado —dijo Rose un poquito asustada con la idea de dejarme ir sola.

—Claro Rose, además Sam estará conmigo.

—Solo espero que Sam sepa cuidarte, por su bien —murmuró mi Bubú desde el asiento delantero.

—Bubú sabes que Sam es el mejor —aseguré mirando un poco apenada a Seth. Éste me sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé mi Nina, pero lo digo por su bien, ya que no solo los Swan estarían detrás de él sino también los Cullen —explicó con un amable sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —susurré acariciando mi abultadísimo vientre. Llegamos al hospital, Sam llegó a mi puerta y la abrió, me tendió su mano ayudándome a bajar del coche, se lo agradecí internamente.

La verdad es que me sentía muy cansada, mi cuerpo no parecía el de siempre tenía una sensación muy rara, no sabría como explicarla.

No tardamos en llegar al conocido vestíbulo de paredes rosadas, como siempre charlé un buen rato con la señora Cope. Luego de unos minutos se nos unió la señora Smith. No pude parar de reír, casi me hago pipí por los comentarios que realizaban. Llegó mi turno de pasar, así que me despedí de las dos y entré a la consulta junto a las demás mujeres Swan.

—Buenos días —saludó la doctora Banner con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondimos las cuatros al unísono, mi Bubú y yo nos sentamos en las sillas.

—Me imagino que debes estar ansiosa, ¿no es así Bella? —preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

—La verdad si —le confirmé con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Estaba ansiosa y expectante; solo me faltaban unos cuantos días para tener a mis bebés en mis brazos.

— ¿Te hiciste los exámenes? —preguntó caminando así mí con el tensiómetro en las manos. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras estiraba mi brazo, al terminar me levanté y me subí a la balanza, luego anotó todo en mi ficha.

—Tenga —dije pasándole el sobre con todos los resultados de los análisis dentro.

—Bien, ahorita te los reviso. Primero vamos a realizarte el eco —lo dejó sobre su escritorio—. Vamos.

La seguimos hasta el cuarto contiguo y me subí en la camilla con ayuda de Rossi, quien se quedo a mi lado derecho mientras mi Bubú se situó a mi lado izquierdo y tomó mi mano; Alice no se quedó atrás y se posicionó al lado de Rose, me sonrió antes de subir mi blusón hasta el nacimiento de mis senos y bajó el elástico de mis vaqueros.

Eso era como un ritual, cada mes era una diferente. Mi vientre estaba enorme, pero sin una sola estría, todo gracias a mi loca hermana, que según ella, primero muerta antes de dañar mí figura. el sobrepeso lo perdería después al amamantar a mis bebés. Miré extrañada mi vientre, era extraño no había sentido moverse a mis hijos en lo que va de mañana.

—Ya sabes Bella estará muy frío —informó la doctora con una sonrisa, mostrándome el pote de gel, lo vertió sobre mi vientre, como siempre no pude evitar el leve estremecimiento.

La imagen en la pantalla cobro vida; mis bebés captaron toda mi atención en ese preciso momento, pero algo no estaba bien, miré confundida a la doctora y luego de nuevo la pantalla. Mis hijos se encontraban con la cabeza hacia abajo, ya estaban en posición de parto—. Bueno Bella, ya estás en la semana treinta y ocho, más dos días. Tus hijos tienen un peso aproximado de entre 2 kilos y 500 gr. a 3 kilos, y miden aproximadamente 47 cm.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

El sonido más maravilloso del mundo llenó el silencio de la habitación.

—Su corazón está fuerte como lo puedes apreciar, sus pulmones ya están completamente maduros, viste que no fue necesidad de madurárselos. Todo está perfectamente —terminó parando la imagen y ella misma limpió mi vientre con la toallita húmeda, mi bajé el blusón y subí el elástico de mis vaqueros, me apoyé en Rose para bajarme de la camilla—. Bien Bella, vamos hablar —dijo caminando hasta perderse por la puerta, nosotras las seguimos unos pasos atrás, ella ya nos esperaba sentada en su escritorio, mi Bubú y yo nos volvimos a sentar, Rosalie se paró detrás de mi silla y Alice detrás de la de mi Bubú.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mi Bubú, robándose las palabras de mi boca.

—Nada malo, no hay de qué preocuparse —respondió la doctora estudiando los resultados que antes le había dado—. Tus valores salieron normales, la cesárea será dentro de dos días.

— ¿El viernes? —preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— Si, el viernes a las diez de la mañana, comienzo guardia a las ocho, así que serás una de las primeras. —nos informó—. Debes venir en ayuna Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay que traer? —preguntó Alice. La doctora sonrió.

—Solo lo necesario Alice: ropa para Bella, sus cosas de aseo y por supuesto la ropa y los pañales de los bebés —respondió mientras escribía en una hoja, que traía el sello del hospital, al terminar la firmó y selló con el personal—. Bella ésta es la orden para realizar tu cesárea, no debes perderla ya que la necesitarás el viernes.

La guardó en un sobre y me la tendió junto con el de mi ultrasonido.

—Ok —susurré guardándolas en mi bolsa.

—Nos vemos el viernes Bella, ya sabes, mucho reposo —se levantó de la silla y nos acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Hasta el viernes —susurré muy entusiasmada.

Salimos del consultorio todas con una sonrisa tonta en nuestras caras, busque por todas parte a la señora Cope para darle la buena noticia pero no la encontré, así que me rendí y nos reunimos con Sam y los demás para luego salir del hospital.

—Bella, tú irás con Sam y Seth en el Ferrari —me dijo la Bubú cuando íbamos caminando hacía los coches.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Bubú —dije al abrazarla, ella dejó un beso en mi frente.

—Cuídate por favor, mi Nina —susurró en mi oído—. Le haces caso a Sam en todo.

—Te lo prometo, no me meteré en problemas.

—Bella, cuida mucho a mis sobrinos-ahijados-hijos, ¿sí? —me dijo Alice dándome un suave abrazo—. Si no, te enfrentaras a la furia de Marie Alice Swan.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, nunca haría algo que dañara a mis hijos.

—Bella mucho cuidado —Rose me abrazó y luego acarició mi vientre y susurró—. Se portan bien.

— ¿Nos vamos señorita Isabella? —Sam llegó a mi lado y me escoltó hasta el coche, abrió la puerta trasera y me ayudo a subir. Seth sacó el coche del estacionamiento y tomó la carretera principal de Forks. El silencio del coche me dio sueño así que recargué mi cabeza contra el asiento, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el ronroneo del coche. De lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Sam moviéndome levemente del hombro, abrí mis ojos un poco sobresaltada—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarla pero ya llegamos —me dijo antes de salir de la parte trasera del coche, dejándome completamente sola; Seth no se encontraba a la vista. Me estiré desperezándome y sentí una intensa punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre, solté el aire de golpe y apreté los labios para no gritar, respiré profundamente y sentí como remitió de intensidad hasta casi desaparecer; solo me quedó un leve cólico, como esos que te dan cuando te va a bajar la menstruación. Salí del coche con la ayuda de Sam y entramos al centro comercial. No sabía qué iba hacer aquí por dos largas horas. No me sentía con ganas de comprar nada, lo mejor era que me limitara a deambular por los pasillos y mirara las vidrieras de las tiendas, si algo se me antojaba lo compraba y ya. Estábamos en la segunda planta cuando el celular de Sam comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró asustado la pantalla, lo contestó sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó sin titubear, su semblante cambió de la sorpresa y confusión a la de terror y pánico—. ¿Dónde está?

Escuchó de nuevo y colgó, sus ojos estaban surcados en lágrimas. Me asusté.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sam? —pregunté con el pánico que sentía reflejado en mi voz, pestañó un par de veces haciendo que varias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Me percate que sus manos temblaban cuando se las limpió, luego de cinco agonizantes minutos al fin fijó su vista en mí.

—Emily sufrió un accidente, un carro la atropelló. Está muy grave aquí en el hospital central de Port Ángeles —respondió con voz robótica, muerta, sin vida.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé llevándome las manos a la boza por la sorpresa, pero así como la subí, las bajeé una hasta mi vientre al sentir una leve punzada.

—No sé qué hacer —susurró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Nunca, desde el tiempo que lleva trabajando para mi padre lo había visto así de frágil, siempre ha demostrado ser un hombre fuerte.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida. Cómo que no sabía que hacer… la respuesta era fácil: ir directo con ella. ¿Qué esperaba, la fotografía?

—No puedo dejarla sola aquí. No la puedo enviar aún a su casa. Pero necesito estar con mi Emily —respondió desbordando más lágrimas. ¡Maldita Alice! Por su culpa no podía volver a casa, pero no soportaba la idea de estar casi cinco horas con un hombre que se partía de dolor por dentro por no poder acompañar a su amada en el momento que ella más lo necesita.

—Ve con ella, yo estaré bien —aseguré mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido—. Está loca, no sabe lo peligroso que sería.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Claro que no hay ningún problema, nadie sabe que estoy sola aquí y Seth me llevará de vuelta —expliqué con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es tú mejor opción Sam, sabes que Emily te necesita.

Suspiró resignado.

—No intentes nada y me avisas cuando llegues a casa —dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, asentí a su petición.

—No te preocupes yo estaré bien —lo tranquilicé.

—Tenga mucho cuidado al caminar y no hable con nadie.

Sam es como un hermano mayor para mí, ya que tenía nueve años trabajando con mi padre, así que me ha visto crecer, a pesar que a veces era molesto tenerlo a mi lado pegado como santígüela por órdenes de mi padre. Pero sé que él es un buen hombre.

—Estaremos bien, me avisas cómo está Emily —pedí, él asintió, se volteó y caminó con pasos apresurados hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Pobre Sam, yo me pondría peor si me enterara que algo así le ha ocurrido a mi Edward.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, el cólico lo sentía un poco más fuerte, no le di mucha importancia, tal vez se debía a lo tenso que había estado lo que iba del día. Llevaba como quince minutos caminando, cuando me detuve a mirar en la vidriera de una librería, estaban promocionando los libros de la película que vi con Edward cuando nos conocimos. Al parecer las películas son todas, un éxito y de nuevo se dispararon las ventas de los libros; reanudé mi camino pero al voltear en una esquina no pude seguir avanzando ya que una punzada mucho más fuerte que las anteriores me hizo detener y soltar todo el aire, mis manos se fueron a mi vientre instintivamente.

Respiré profundo varias veces y miré a mí alrededor: el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Intenté volver a caminar pero no pude ya que sentí otra punzada muy fuerte, solté un gemido de dolor y de repente… ¡Oh por Dios! —sentí un líquido bajar por mis piernas—. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…

Gemí de nuevo al sentir otra contracción.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó una voz de mujer, mientras pasaba su brazo por mí cintura y me ayudaba a caminar—. ¿Estás sola?

—Estoy… en la labor… de parto —dije como pude por el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento, obvié su ultima pregunta, nadie debía saber que me encontraba sola, mis hijos estarían en peligro ya que con ellos no solo dañarían a los Swan sino también a los Cullen. Nos subió a ambas en el ascensor y apretó el botón que llega al estacionamiento subterráneo.

— ¿Ya era tiempo? —preguntó angustiada, ayudándome a salir del ascensor.

—Creo que siiiiii —respondí en medio de una nueva contracción—. Me harían una cesárea el viernes, pero al parecer ellos no quieren esperar.

Me ayudó a subirme al asiento del copiloto de un hermoso Volvo plateado tan parecido al de Edward, la seguí con la vista mientras ella caminaba apresurada por la parte delantera del coche. Mi mirada se detuvo en el salpicadero, allí donde estaba el corazón con las letras "E y B" que yo había hecho el mismo día que Edward me pidió ser su novia. Volví a mirar a la mujer, ella tenía unos cuarenta años, su rostro en forma de corazón, tez blanca y pálida, su cabello de un color caramelo caía en ondas por su espalda, era de estatura pequeña y delgada. Se subió al coche, me miró y sonrió de forma maternal, le iba a preguntar si era quien creía que era, pero me llegó otra contracción muy fuerte, me llevé las manos al vientre y gemí de dolor. Ella no dudó en acelerar y salió del estacionamiento.

—Eres Doña Esme Cullen, ¿verdad? —pregunté respirando como me había enseñado mi Bubú—. Eres la madre de Edward.

Desvió la mirada de la carretera, que por cierto no sabía dónde rayos me llevaba. Sonrió y asintió.

—Solo dime Esme, es un gusto conocerte al fin Isabella Swan —dijo volviendo a sonreír, eso no sé por qué, me hacía sentir protegida—. Soy la madre de Edward y por ende la abuela de esos bebés.

— ¿A dónde me lleva? —pregunté después de otra fuerte contracción. _¿Era mi idea o cada vez eran más seguidas?_

—A la mejor clínica de Port Ángeles —respondió volteando a verme—. No te preocupes, nadie les hará daño. ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

Muy buena pregunta, cuando más las necesitaba no estaban junto a mí.

—Decorando las habitaciones, Alice no quiere que las vea hasta que ellos no nacieraaannn —respondí, pero no pude evitar gritar al final, por la contracción que llegó.

—Bella respira —me calmó tomando su celular y tendiéndomelo—. Márcales.

Así lo hice, primero a Alice, lo intenté más de cuatro veces y nada, luego a Rose a la quinta vez desistí, marqué el numero de la casa y sonaba ocupado. Mierda ese debía ser Leah, estaría preocupada por su prima Emily. Bufé de frustración.

— ¿Nada? —murmuró deteniendo el coche en la entrada de emergencia. Negué con la cabeza.

Se bajó corriendo del coche y estuvo en un parpadeo a mi lado ayudándome a bajar, nada más entrar comenzó a dar órdenes y de inmediato unas enfermeras llegaron con una silla de rueda. No entendía por qué todo el mundo se movía tan deprisa y la atendía en todo lo que iba gritando, en menos de diez minutos estaba instalada en un cuarto muy espacioso. Tenía un aparato rodeando mi vientre, que según lo que me explicó la enfermera, era para poder controlar los latidos de mis bebés. Gemí al sentir otra contracción.

—No te preocupes, no estás sola —me alentó después de otra fuerte contracción—. ¿Deseas algo, Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza, respiré profundo para poder hablar.

— Qué Edward estuviera aquí —murmuré con los dientes apretados. Me miró por un minuto, suspiró y me abrazó.

—Sé que lo extrañas —dijo contra mi cabello—. Él a ti también.

— ¿Edward está bien? —pregunté respirando profundamente y apreté mis labios por la contracción que me llegó.

—Si, él está bien, ahora concentrémonos en traer al mundo a mis nietos —respondió con una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento entró una doctora, era una señora mayor, delgada y su cabello rubio caía suelto por la espalda, me recordó a Jasper.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de mi historial—. Isabella Swan, quince años, embarazo múltiple con ruptura de fuente, treinta y ocho semanas de gestación.

Levantó y me miró con unos ojos de un color azul cielo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Isabella? —preguntó sonriéndome, su sonrisa me infundió tranquilidad.

—Dígame Bella y me siento adolorida, como si me desgarraran por dentro —respondí con una mueca, gemí por la contracción.

—Eso es normal, un poco de dolor y luego tendrás tú recompensa —me dijo con una sonrisa. Me sentía tan tranquila teniéndola a mí lado, era como Jasper que te hacen sentir bien cuando están a tu alrededor.

— ¿Cada cuánto sientes las contracciones, Bella? —preguntó colocándose unos guantes de látex.

—Cada cinco minutos —respondió la señora Esme por mí. La doctora por fin se percató de su presencia y la miró intensamente, como si viera a un fantasma.

—Esme Cullen —susurró anonadada, luego volvió a mirarme, le intenté sonreír, pero solo logre una mueca.

—Doctora Jessenia Echeverría —dijo Esme con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿A qué debemos el gusto de tenerla por el hospital? No he visto a Carlisle —preguntó desde su posición. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿De dónde se conocían?

—Carlisle está en Chicago, vine a Port Ángeles por unos negocios y encontré a mi nuera en trabajo de parto —le respondió Esme colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Tú nuera? —exclamó tan sorprendida como yo, nunca pensé que ella me presentara de esa manera—. ¡Por Dios Esme! Es una niña, ¿cómo permitiste que Emmett hiciera esto?

Emmett… Oh por Dios, ella piensa que mis hijos son de mi enorme cuñado.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Los bebés no son de Emmett, Jessenia, son de Edward —dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Asentí e intenté sonreír.

— ¿Dónde está mi ahijado? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa—. No lo he escuchado gritar alterado.

La miré confundida.

¿Cuando dice ahijado, se refiere a Edward?

—Edward está en Londres, con Carmen y Eleazar —respondió Esme muy sería—. Él no debe enterarse de esto, te prohíbo que le digas.

Ahora sí estaba en el limbo. No entendía absolutamente nada. Quién era esa señora y qué papel jugaba en la vida del clan Cullen.

—Dios Esme, se lo tienes escondido, por eso lo enviaste a Londres —dijo elevando un poco la voz y moviendo los brazos exasperada—. Edward tiene derecho a saber.

Apreté los labios por la contracción que sentí.

Dios… estas mujeres se han olvidado de mí.

Esme negaba energéticamente.

—Es muy peligroso para él —respondió Esme de nuevo muy sería—. Prométeme que no le dirás absolutamente nada, ella es la hija menor de Charlie Swan, ¿quieres que Edward salga herido al buscarla?

La doctora Echeverría me miró, le devolví la mirada con la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Por fin me quedaba claro que Edward nunca sabría de la existencia de nuestros hijos.

—Tú ganas Esme, no le diré nada a mi sobrino—dijo rindiéndose, vi una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché? ¿Ella dijo sobrino?

—Sabía que ibas a entender —murmuró Esme antes de caminar hacía ella y abrazarla—. Es lo mejor para Edward.

—Vamos a revisarte Bella —me informó.

Al fin se acordaron que los hijos de Edward, quieren venir al mundo.

Se colocó en medio de mis piernas, las flexionó y subió la bata de hospital que me habían colocado, sentí una ligera presión —Ya tienes ocho centímetro de dilatación, no te puedo poner el pitosin. Es tiempo.

Sacó su mano y bajó mis piernas, luego la bata.

—Jessenia —llamó Esme. Ambas las miramos por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver con se quitaba los guantes—. Le iban a practicar una cesárea dentro de dos días.

La doctora me miró asustada.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó, buscando el aparato que realiza el eco que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Si —respondí, cerré los ojos por el dolor que sentí.

— ¿Sabes si es un embarazo Cefálico o Podálico? —preguntó encendiendo apurada el aparatito y colocándome gel, me estremecí a pesar del dolor. Si, era que no entendía qué demonios me estaba preguntando—. Menos mal es Cefálico, pero ya veo el porqué, son todos unos Cullen.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Esme con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y no apartaba la mirada de la imagen.

—Son grandes a pesar de ser morochos, por lo general son más pequeños —respondió con una sonrisa, apagó el aparato y se volteó para salir de la habitación—. Voy a preparar el quirófano, por cualquier eventualidad.

Salió apresurada por la puerta sin decir nada más. Gemí de dolor y Esme me miró un poco asustada, me llegó otra contracción y con ella unos inmensas ganas de pujar.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, no voy a dejarte sola —me tranquilizó limpiando el sudor de mi frente con una gas, que no sé de dónde la había sacado.

— ¿Entrarás conmigo? —pregunté respirando como ella lo hacía. Había quedado que entraría junto a mis dos hermanas, pero no había podido comunicarme con ellas y tenía miedo a entrar sola.

—Edward nunca me perdonaría si te dejo sola.

Me dio un suave abrazo, debía aprovechar aclarar mis dudas.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo la conoce aquí?

—Este hospital es mío —respondió con una amable sonrisa—. Ella es mi media hermana y la madrina de Edward.

—Permiso, debo llevarme a la paciente —dijo la enfermera que venía entrando, acomodó unas cosas y movió la camilla para sacarla por la puerta—. Señora Cullen, venga para que se cambie.

Cinco minutos más tarde, me encontraba aquí en un quirófano, ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de pujar. La señora Esme se encontraba a mi lado, en ningún momento me ha dejado sola, solo cuando le tocó cambiarse y lo hizo a la velocidad de la luz.

—Bien Bella, en la próxima contracción puja —indicó la doctora desde en medio de mis piernas, sentí la contracción y pujé—. Muy bien, sigue así Bella, uno, dos, tres, puja.

Así lo hice y parecía que me desgarran el interior.

—Tú puedes Bella —me animó Esme a mi lado con mis manos entre las suyas. Me llegó otra contracción y pujé, sentía como si me pasara por encima una manada de elefante.

—Ya veo la cabeza, uno, dos, tres, puja Bella —escuché como decía la doctora. Pude distinguir una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Oh mira cuánto cabello y del mismo color que el tuyo.

Llegó otra contracción y pujé con todas mis fuerzas, oh bueno… con todas las que tenía en ese momento, sentí como algo salió de mí.

—Bella no pujes, ya salió la cabeza, pero necesito hacerte un pequeño corte para que pueda terminar de salir —dijo tomando un bisturí en su mano—. No pujes o podríamos lastimar al bebé.

Me dieron ganas de pujar, pero con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me contuve, sentí como algo cortaba mi piel.

—Listo Bella, puja —me animó nuevamente. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, sentí un inmenso dolor que me hizo gritar y de repente una sensación de vació me invadió. La habitación fue llenada por el llanto más hermoso que había escuchado.

El llanto de mi bebé.

—Felicidades Bella, es un hermoso niño —murmuró la doctora. Pude apreciar una mopa ensangrentada de cabellos castaños envuelto en una mantita azul y como se lo daba a una enfermera que se lo llevaba a unos doctores que lo esperaban—. Bella puja cuando sientas otra contracción.

Se volvió a posicionar en medio de mis piernas, llegó la contracción y pujé, respiré varias veces y volví a pujar.

—Ya veo la cabeza, oh dios su cabello es del mismo color que el de Edward —dijo muy entusiasmada con lo que estaba viendo. Ya no encontraba fuerzas, ya no tenía de donde sacar.

—Ya no puedo más —susurré como pude.

—Tú puedes Bella, no te rindas —me animó Esme—. Hazlo por Edward.

Edward… cuánto me hubieses gustado tenerte a mi lado en vez de a tu madre.

Sentí como llegó la contracción y pujé, respiré profundo y volví a pujar.

—Ya salió la cabeza, falta poco Bella —me dijo la doctora. Volví a pujar fuerte y de nuevo la sensación de vacío me invadió, la habitación fue llenada por el llanto de mi hermosa beba, también se podía escuchar el llanto de mí bebé.

—Ya tienes a tú hermosa niña —escuché como me decía. Le pasó a la enfermera un bultito rosa, con una mopa de ensangrentados cabellos de un color broncíneo, igual al de Edward. No me pude contener y comencé a llorar y no era la única, la señora Esme era un mar de llanto. Con la vista borrosa pude ver como se acercaban las enfermeras con mis bebés en sus brazos.

—Felicidades —susurró una de las enfermeras dejando en mi pecho un bultito azul, la otra sonrió y dejó el bultito rosa que traía. Mis bebés al sentir en mis brazos dejaron de llorar y abrieron sus ojitos, era como si supieran quién era yo. Enfoqué mi vista en mi hermoso bebé, era de tez blanca un poco rosadita, su cabello era castaño como el mío, en cambio sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color verde esmeralda, iguales a los de Edward. Me miró fijamente y sentí como si fuera mi Edward el que me mirara, lo acerqué a mí y bese su frente.

—Hola mi hermoso príncipe —susurré sobre su piel, moví mi cabeza hacía mi hija, ella era igual de tez blanca también un poco rosadita, su cabello era del mismo color que el de Edward y sus ojos, Oh Dios, sus ojos eran una combinación de verde esmeralda con chocolate, parecían los ojos de una gatita. Ella sería mi gatita—. Hola mi hermosa princesa.

—Son hermosos Bella —susurró Esme con la voz rota por el llanto y preguntó muy emocionada—. ¿Cómo se llamaran?

Se nos acercó una enfermera.

—Ellos serán: Ethan Anthony Swan y Elizabeth Marie Swan —respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo siento Bella —murmuró Esme limpiándose las mejillas—. Pero ellos serán Cullen también.

Se volteó a la enfermera.

—Mis nietos se llaman: Ethan Anthony Cullen Swan y Elizabeth Marie Cullen Swan.

La enfermera me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Sabe que sin Edward no podré presentarlos —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Carlisle se encargará de eso.

—Deben llevárselos, Bella —me informó la doctora Echeverría, que hasta ese momento había olvidado su presencia—. Debemos terminar contigo.

Dejé que la enfermera los tomara, los colocara en unas cunitas y se los llevara. Hasta ese momento no había sentido que ya no tenía fuerza para nada, me sentía muy cansada y quería dormir.

—Descansa Bella, yo los cuidaré mientras tu familia llega —me susurró Esme al oído antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

Me desperté un poco más descansada, estaba de nuevo en la habitación de paredes azules, observé todos los detalles; las paredes están pintadas de un color azul cielo, en la parte superior había dibujos de osos en color blanco, a la mitad de cada pared hay una cinta (es como un roda pie, pero no se como se llama) en color verde agua. En la mesita a mi lado izquierdo había un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas con dos globos que decían: _"Es un niño" "Es una niña",_ no tenía idea de donde salieron ya que me imaginaba que ni siquiera mis hermanas y mi Bubú sabía que estaban aquí, a menos que fuera de la tía de Edward, la doctora Echeverría.

Dirigí mi vista a mi lado derecho, hay vi las cunitas donde dormían profundamente mis hijos, en el sofá frente a mis hijos estaba la señora Esme dormida, era muy tierna la imagen. Cuanto me hubiese gustado que en vez de la señora Esme, estuviera mi Edward en su lugar y hubiese sostenido mi mano durante el proceso de parto. Me sentí muy triste al recordar que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente sin hacer ningún sonido, por la pequeña abertura pude apreciar la cabeza de Rosalie y más abajo la de Alice, ambas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Les hice señas para que entraran. Lo hicieron de forma sigilosa con mi Bubú detrás de ellas y me miraba con orgullo, luego la desvío hasta posarla en la señora Esme y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Rose en un susurro un poca apenada.

—Bien —respondí con una enorme sonrisa, no cabía de mi felicidad—. Solo un poquito cansada nada más.

No lo vi venir, pero en un parpadeo tenía a Alice guindada de mi cuello y a Rosalie abrazando mis piernas.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —repetía Alice una y otra vez.

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname —decía Rose repetidas veces como un disco rayado. Como pude, por la vía de mi mano derecha que no sabía hasta el momento que la tenía, acaricié el cabello de Allie, mientras que con mi mano izquierda acariciaba el de Rossi.

—Ya. Ya pasó. No es su culpa, nadie tenía idea que iba a pasar esto —las tranquilicé besando el cabello de Allie, quien tenía escondida su cara en la base de mi cuello, podía escuchar sus sollozos.

—Perdóname Bella, te fallé —susurró Rossi levantando su cabeza. Iba a contestar pero la señora Esme habló.

—Señora Swan, ¿cómo está? —saludó levantándose del sofá. Mis hermanas me saltaron y voltearon a verla.

—Muy bien, ¿y usted señora Cullen? —correspondió mi Bubú el saludo, se podía apreciar la incomodidad en el ambiente—. Gracias por acompañar a mi nieta.

La señora Esme sonrió y miró a mis bebés.

—No fue nada, cómo podía no ayudarla si son mis nietos —dijo sonriéndole ampliamente a mis hijos. Se acercó a ellos les dio un besito en la frente y se acercó a la camilla.

—Cuídate Bella, eres una gran niña —murmuró en mi oído al abrazarme—. Cuídalos.

—No tiene por qué pedirlo —susurré sonriéndole levemente.

—Con permiso —murmuró antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin mirar atrás, vi el trabajo que le costaba hacer eso.

—Eso fue muy extraño —susurró Rose tomando a Tony en sus brazos. ya Alice había tomado a mi gatita.

—Lo sé, pero ella me iba a acompañar hasta que llegaran ustedes —dije mirando como besaba a mi bebé.

— ¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó mi Bubú dándome un beso en la frente.

—Me imagino que Sam debe estar con Emily en el hospital.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó esta vez Alice acercándose a mi Bubú, quien no deja de mirarme.

—Él recibió una llamada cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, donde le informaron que Emily sufrió un accidente, la atropelló un coche. Lo convencí de que fuera a verla ya que estaba muy destrozado por la noticia, no podía llevarme de vuelta o mejor dicho mandarme aún de vuelta, así que le prometí que me cuidaría y volvería a la hora acordada con Seth —respondí mirándolas de una por una—. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos viendo las vidrieras de las tiendas hasta que sentí una fuerte punzada, después de esa vinieron dos más y con la última rompí fuente. Gracias a Dios la señora Cullen pasaba justo en ese momento y me trajo hasta acá, en el camino intente localizarlas pero me fue imposible.

Ahora que me acordaba, ellas me habían abandonado cuando más las necesitaba, estaba muy molesta, no debería hablar por unas horas. Las miré reflejando todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento, aunque solo fuera momentáneo.

—Pero ninguna de ustedes me contestó su celular —dije un poco más alto del tono normal, sin llegar a gritar, no quería asustar a mis bebés.

—Lo sentimos Bella —murmuraron las tres a coro bajando la cabeza.

—Bien, asusto arreglado, ahora denme a Tony y a Lizzy "mi gatita" —dije con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿A quién? —preguntaron a la vez confundida, les rodé los ojos. Como se les ocurría preguntar eso.

—A mis hijos.

—Oh, claro por supuesto —susurró Rose caminando hasta llegar a mi lado de dejando en mis brazos a Tony.

— ¿Qué nombres les pusiste? —preguntó Alice dejando a mi gatita en medio de mis piernas.

—Bien familia, les presento a: Elizabeth Marie Cullen Swan "mi gatita Lizzy" y Ethan Anthony Cullen Swan "Mi campeón Tony."

— ¡Ningún nieto mío, llevara el nombre ni el apellido Cullen! —gritó mi padre desde el umbral de la puerta, logrando sobresaltarnos y despertando a mis bebés que no dudaron en ponerse a llorar. Rosalie de inmediato tomó a Lizzy en sus brazos.

—Charlie Swan, baja la voz —lo regañó mi Bubú, llegando a su lado, paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de mi padre—. Asustaste a tus nietos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando llegó a mi lado y me sorprendió con un abrazo—. Es solo que me enojé porque nadie me avisó y fue el último en enterarme, si no es porque Carlisle Cullen me llamó para felicitarme no me entero de nada.

—Lo siento papi —me disculpé apretando mi brazo izquierdo a su alrededor—. Es que no me dio tiempo de nada.

Me dio un beso en la frente y palmeó mi cabeza, con mucho cuidado destapó la carita de Tony y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente.

—Se parece mucho a ti —susurró en mi oído, pero las demás pudieron escucharlo. Mi Bubú me miraba con una gran sonrisa, Alice daba saltitos de alegría en el mismo lugar, en cambio Rose nos ignoraba, estaba sumergida en su burbuja personal, arrullando a mi gatita. Mi padre se acercó a ella vacilante, Rose le sonrió y le tendió a mi gatita, con brazos torpes y temblorosos la acunó, la observó con mucho detenimiento, suspiró resignado y le dio un besito en su frente. Sabía lo que mi padre estaba viendo, mi hija era la viva imagen de su padre, era un Edward en miniatura y en versión mujer, salvo sus diminutos rizos que eran por él.

—No quiero que mi primer nieto, el que continúa con el legado Swan lleve el Anthony ni el apellido Cullen. —dijo enojado poniendo a mi bebé de vuelta en los brazos de Rose.

—No puedo papi, Esme Cullen los va a presentar como hijos de Edward, no sé cómo, así que no me preguntes, eso quiere decir que legalmente serán Cullen, y Anthony es la tradición en los hombres Cullen, como lo es Marie en las mujeres Swan —expliqué acomodando bien a Tony en mi brazo izquierdo y tomando a mi gatita en mi brazo derecho—. Eso no lo puedes cambiar, ¿qué harás? ¡¿Amputarles el brazo derecho?!

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como sopesando la idea, pero luego de unos minutos suspiró resignado.

—No te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión —dijo sentándose en el sofá.

—No, lo siento —susurré con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Ésta batalla ya la tenía ganada.

—Ahora me pueden hacer el favor de explicarme cómo rayos Carlisle Cullen se enteró primero que yo —lo último lo gruñó muy enojado. Alice se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Eso fue culpa mía, papi —murmuró poniendo cara de pena.

— ¿Tú culpa? —preguntó mi padre atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para estrecharla en un suave abrazo.

—Es que como bien sabes, no quería que Bella observara la decoración del cuarto de mis sobrinos hasta que ellos nacieran, por eso la envié a Port Ángeles junto a Sam —Alice me miró con disculpa en la mirada—. A él se le presentó una emergencia y Bella se quedó sola, rompió fuente y comenzó labor de par...

— ¡Como que Sam te dejo sola! —gritó soltando a Alice y poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminando hacia mí.

—Shhh, no grites —lo regañó Rose fulminándolo con la mirada y poniendo las manos en garras.

—Responde Isabella —me retó mi padre entrecerrándome los ojos. Suspiré.

—Papi a Sam lo llamaron avisándole que Emily, su prometida, sufrió un accidente y estaba muy grave en el hospital. No me preguntes cual por que no lo sé o si me lo dijo no lo recuerdo. Lo convencí de que fuera —expliqué detenidamente palabra por palabra, Charlie me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Al rato de quedar sola entré en labor de parto, la señora Cullen me encontró y me hizo el favor de traerme hasta acá. Me imagino que por eso es que Don Carlisle se enteró antes que tú.

—Está bien, te creo —murmuró antes de besar mi frente—. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, estaba en una reunión con Billy, por unos negocios. Ustedes volverán a Forks, la casa en Boston ya esta lista para ser utilizada.

— ¿Boston? —preguntó Alice confundida. Rodé mis ojos. Por Dios, ¿dónde vive mi hermana, en el limbo? ¿O mejor dentro de una zapatería con puros Jimmy Choo de la última colección?

—Ali, la Universidad de Harvard está en Boston —respondí mirándola con burla. Ella me entrecerró los ojos, colocó una mano sobre su cintura y con la otra me señaló con su dedo acusador. Oh, oh he despertado a la Bestia de Alice Swan.

—Mira Isabella Marie Swan, de mi nadie se burla —me retó fulminándome con la mirada—. ¿Me oíste?

Asentí con la cabeza, un poco asustada por como me miraba. Mi hermana de verdad daba miedo en ese momento.

—Lo siento Alice, no era mi intención —me disculpé inmediatamente.

—Bien, no lo vuelvas hacer —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Charlie negó con la cabeza, pude ver una sonrisita en el rostro.

—Se cuidan las cuatro —dijo Charlie antes de darme un beso en la frente, luego a mis hermanas, se acercó a mi Bubú y le susurró algo al oído que no logré escuchar, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

—Bella… no había querido decir esto delante de Charlie, pero creo que Esme Cullen te seguía —dijo mi Bubú sentándose en el sofá—. ¿Me pasas el bebé, Rose?

—Por supuesto, abuela —dijo Rose tomando a mi gatita de mis brazos para luego dejarla en los brazos de mi Bubú, se sentó a su lado mirando fijamente a mi gatita.

—No lo sé —susurré sinceramente, pues de verdad nunca me percaté de que ella me siguiera—. Pero me alegro que lo hiciera, no se que hubiese pasado si me hubiese encontrado sola.

Comencé hacerle mimos a Tony, con mi nariz le acariciaba sus pequeñas mejillas, repartía besos por toda su diminuta carita. Mi bebé era hermoso, Dios cumplió mi deseo, mis dos hijos sacaron las facciones de Edward. Ethan sacó hasta su rebelde cabello, aunque sea de color castaño oscuro, también sacó el colorcito rosado de mis mejillas y mis orejas. Todo lo demás era de Edward.

— ¿Sabes de qué color son sus ojos? —preguntó Alice arrebatándome a Tony de mis brazos. Le sonreí y asentí.

—Si, Ethan los tiene del exacto color del de los de Edward, verde esmeralda —respondí acariciando la cabecita de mi bebé—. En cambio Elizabeth, es una combinación de verde esmeralda con chocolate. Son tan hermosos, es como ver los ojos de una gatita.

—Ya te diste cuenta que nacieron el mismo día del cumpleaños de Edward —dijo Rose con una sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada de mi gatita. Mi Bubú ni siquiera prestaba atención de lo que hablamos, estaba absorta observando a mi bebita. Iba a responder, pero me vi interrumpida por una enfermera.

—Con permiso —dijo la enfermera que acababa de entrar—. Deben salir, la paciente debe amamantar a los bebés.

Las tres asintieron. Alice dejó a Tony en mis brazos y Rosalie a mi gatita en su cunita, ya que no hacía ni dos minutos que se la había quitado a mi Bubú. Salieron como si las hubiesen regañado, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha.

—Muy bien corazón debes amamantarlos así —comenzó su explicación, indicándome amablemente cada paso que debía realizar.

Al principio no lo hacía bien y me estaba poniendo ansiosa, pero ella me tranquilizó y me hizo ver que era Tony el que no la quería agarrar, pero insistimos tanto hasta que él se rindió y comenzó a succionar. La sensación era extraña, no se parecía en nada a lo que Edward me había hecho sentir esa noche cuando hicimos el amor. Llegó el turno de mi gatita, ella de inmediato tomó mi pezón en su boquita y comenzó a succionar como si su vida dependiera de ello. No pude aguantarme y me reí por lo impaciente que era mi gatita y por los sonidos que hacía al tragar la leche que le salía.

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema, la pediatra paso a eso de las cinco de la tarde a revisar de nuevo a mis hijos, encontró todo perfectamente bien. A eso de las siete de la noche, después de que mis hermanas y mi Bubú se fueran ya que no les permitían quedarse, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y por ella entró la doctora Echeverría empujando un carrito, en ese momento estaba amamantando de nuevo a mi gatita, quien me había salido tan tragona como su tío Emmett.

—Hola Bella —me saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien gracias —respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se han estado portando mis sobrinos? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Tony que dormía tranquilito en su cunita.

—Bien —respondí, todavía se me hacía extraño que la mujer que me ayudó a traer a mis hijos al mundo sea la tía de Edward.

—Ya me dijeron las enfermeras que esta hermosa bebé, salió muy comelona —murmuró mirando a mi gatita, quien succionaba con fuerza de mi pezón.

—Si, le va a hacer competencia a su tío Emmett —dije con una sonrisa.

—Aunque no lo creas, Edward también es un comelón cuando se trata de lo que le gusta —dijo sonriendo—. Bella, vine hacerte un chequeo.

— Bien, ¿cuándo me darán de alta? —pregunté acomodando a mi gatita de forma que le pudiera dar palmaditas en su espalda para hacerla eructar.

—Mañana, si todo sale bien —respondió colocándose unos guantes de látex.

— ¿Por qué es este chequeo? —pregunté intrigada.

—Bella tuviste un leve desgarramiento en el cuello uterino —me informó mientras flexionaba mis piernas.

Dios esta mujer iba a revisarme, teniendo aún a mi bebé en brazos. Pero, ¿qué me dijo? ¿Un desgarramiento de qué?

— ¿Un qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Tú cesárea era para evitar eso, pero no dio tiempo. Los bebés son un poquito más desarrollados que unos morochos normales. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no es nada grave, solo quiero ver si esta cicatrizando bien.

Tomó algo del carrito que traía y se posicionó en medio de mis piernas.

—Bella relájate —me indicó. Respiré profundo para tratar de relajarme más de lo que ya estaba. Sentí una ligera presión en mi entrepierna.

— ¿De verdad no le contará nada de esto a Edward? —pregunté con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que en ella en medio de mis piernas.

—No puedo hacerlo, Esme me hizo prometérselo —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Edward es como mi hijo y no lo puedo poner en peligro.

—La entiendo, yo no quiero que le ocurra nada malo a Edward —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero me gustaría que supiera de la existencia de nuestros hijos.

Miré a mis bebés, quienes dormían plácidamente, Tony en la cunita y Lizzy, mi gatita, en mis brazos.

—No te preocupes, los conocerá, ya verás, no como sus hijos, pero me encargaré de mostrarle fotos de mis nuevos ahijados —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa quitándose los guantes de látex, bajo mis piernas. Me acomodé de una forma que quedara más cómoda.

—Son hermosos —dijo tomando a Tony en sus brazos—. Cullen por donde los mires, sin contar la media luna en el brazo derecho.

— ¿Cómo hará, cuando Edward saque sus propias conclusiones?

—No se las confirmaré —dijo con una sonrisa—. Oh, le diré que son sus hermanos, hijos de Carlisle.

— ¡¿Qué?! —casi grité—. Por favor no.

—No te preocupes no voy a decirle eso —me tranquilizó—. Sabes, pensé que serías una mala persona, pero me equivoqué.

—No la entiendo.

—Ya sé por qué mi sobrino se enamoró perdidamente de ti —susurró acercándose a mí—. Eres una gran persona Isabella. A pesar de ser una Swan.

—Mis hermanas y yo no somos como mi padre —dije seria, por como la gente saca conclusiones sin antes conocernos, solo se guían por nuestro apellido.

—Lo sé ahora —dijo sonriéndome—. Edward siempre me hablaba de ti.

— ¿De mi? —pregunté confundida.

—Si, nunca me dijo tú nombre completo, pero cada vez que lo llamaba me contaba de todo lo que hacía y no hacía con su Bella, de lo difícil que era verla. Pero pensé que, sus padres le prohibieron verlo por ser de la mafia —me respondió mirándome detenidamente—. Si no te hubiese presentado Esme, te hubiera reconocido por esto.

Tomó entre sus dedos de la mano derecha el corazón de diamante que me regaló Edward y que nunca me quitaba.

—Yo lo ayudé a escogerlo.

—Humm… gracias entonces, tienes buen gusto —dije ruborizándome.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dejó a Tony de nuevo en la cunita y se me acercó, le dio un beso a mi gatita—. Se parece tanto a Edward.

—Si, los dos son perfectos.

—Si todo sigue bien como va, mañana se podrán ir a casa. Nos vemos mañana Bella —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por la puerta.

La noche pasó rápida y me pareció que apenas había dormido unas cuantas horas. Tony solo se despertó dos veces en la noche, en cambio mi gatita se despertó cuatro veces y una sola vez se despertaron juntos, cuando eso ocurrió me ayudó una amable enfermera a darle un biberón a mi gatita.

El día comenzó con la llegada de mis hermanas y mi Bubú, entraron a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, ninguna de las tres cabía de la felicidad, de seguro que ya les informaron que si salen bien los exámenes que nos van a realizar nos podríamos ir a la casa hoy. La pediatra no firmará el alta de mis bebés hasta que no estuvieran listos los resultados, ya podría perder su trabajo o eso fue lo que me dijo, si algo les llegara a pasar a los nietos de la dueña del hospital y ella no estuvo pendiente. La doctora Echeverría me realizaría de nuevo un chequeo. No entendía a Don Carlisle y a la señora Esme, por que tomarse tantas molestias si no piensan decirla nada a Edward.

La doctora Echeverría sacó a mis hermanas y a mi Bubú de la habitación mandándolas a firmar los papeles en la recepción, claro sin tener que cancelar nada.

—Bella, Esme me dijo que te informara que Carlisle ya se encargó de todo. Ethan y Elizabeth son legalmente Cullen —me informó la doctora Echeverría cuando me estaba haciendo el examen.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunté anonadada.

—Bueno, digamos que yo les facilité la cigüeña de ambos bebés —murmuró apenada.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Se la pedí a la enfermera de turno. Ser la hermana de la dueña tienes sus ventajas —dijo mirándome con disculpa—. Y en el registro se encargó Carlisle, tú sabes, nadie dice No si hay dinero de por medio.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias, sino piensan decirle nada a Edward? —pregunté intrigada.

—Entiendo tú punto Bella, pero ellos son Cullen y disfrutaran del beneficio que el apellido garantiza. Además de que en el futuro cuando Carlisle falte, no habrá problemas con la herencia ya que en el testamento especificara que ellos tienen derecho por ser sus nietos.

—Saben que no me interesa su dinero, mis hijos estarán bien —dije molesta.

—Estamos consciente de eso, pero es su derecho por naturaleza —se levantó de la butaca en donde estaba—. Todo está cicatrizando perfectamente, voy a firmar tú acta para que te puedas ir.

Salió por la puerta sin mirarme de nuevo. Bufé de frustración. A mi no me interesaba ninguna herencia, solo que Edward supiera que es padre de dos hermosos bebés.

Mis hermanas entraron por la puerta.

—Listo Bella, te puedes ir —dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Mis hermanas me ayudaron a cambiarme la estúpida bata por la ropa que ellas me trajeron. Era un vestido ligero color blanco con flores en color amarillos, de calzado unas bailarinas plateadas, la que no puede faltar una cazadora de color blanco. A mis bebés los vistieron con un enterizo de color rosado a Lizzy y el mismo diseño pero en color azul a Tony.

Mi Bubú empujaba de mi silla mientras mis hermanas llevaban a mis hijos, Seth ya había subido al coche mi pequeña maleta junto a la pañalera de mis bebés. Éramos escoltadas por Paúl, Embry, Quil, Brandy y Collin, así fue estipulado por mi padre la noche anterior, según mi Bubú y le creía, ya que conocía perfectamente a Charlie Swan.

Una hora más tarde, el coche se desviaba al camino de tierra de la entrada de la mansión. Mis bebés y yo íbamos en el Mercedes Benz, que lo conducía Seth y Paúl venía de copiloto. Rosalie, Alice y la Bubú Marie iban en el Ferrari delante de nosotros, que lo venía manejando Quil y Embry era el copiloto, los otros dos venían en un mercedes, pero no sabía decir qué marca.

—Seth, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —murmuré. Él me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Isabella.

— ¿Qué tipo de mercedes es el que conduce Collin? —pregunté mirando hacía atrás para especificar a lo que me refería.

—Ese es un mercedes C63 AMG Black, tipo Sedan —me respondió sonriendo levemente.

—Seth, ¿por qué siempre andamos en este coche? —pregunté intrigada, ya que siempre cuando salíamos de la casa, debíamos viajar en este coche obligatoriamente.

—No le digas nada —dijo Paúl muy serio.

—Lo siento no le puedo decir — se disculpó Seth apenado.

—Cállate la boca Paúl —dije mirando al aludido con rabia—, quiero que me respondas, Seth.

—Me meterá en problemas señorita Isabella. —susurró asustado.

—Claro que no, Paúl no va a decir nada —dije molesta. Paúl me miró por unos minutos, luego suspiró.

—Este coche es un blindado Mercedes Benz, tipo Sedán s550, nivel B4 (Nij iiia) —murmuró Paúl desganado. ¿Acabo de escuchar que el coche es blindado?

—Ni su abuela sabe, así que por favor no diga nada —me pidió Seth.

—Bien, ¿de qué protege el coche? —pregunté con una sonrisa, por la cara que ponían estos dos hombres.

—Bueno —susurro Paúl suspirando—, el coche tiene:

1) Protección contra armas de fuego y armas pequeñas tales como. 357,44 magnum, mm 9, y uzi.

2) Original de vidrio es eliminado y reemplazado w/certificado multi-capas de vidrio balístico/de policarbonato

3) Materiales opacos que rodean a la zona de pasajeros son reemplazados con certificado balísticos material

4) Piso (anti-de minas de protección incluyendo dm51 granada/fragmentación) utilizando materiales balísticos

5) Techo (min. 60& ordm; de ángulo) compuesto utilizando (protección contra dm51 granada/fragmentación)

6) Esferas adicionales de blindaje son del tanque de combustible, la batería y el módulo de la computadora

7) Adicional para la protección de tren de rodaje y las zonas que rodean los radiadores

8) Tanto el conductor y el pasajero delantero balísticos ventanas están en funcionamiento

9) Patentado diseñado para blindaje de firewall y los pozos de la rueda

10) Conjunto completo de (4) alta-grado de seguridad bandas/ejecutar-pisos

11) Frente dos ventanas de energía

12) P. Un. /multi - sirena del sistema

—Creo que es todo —finalizó. Me miró sobre su hombro—. Al igual que el Ferrari.

—Ok —dije acomodándome de nuevo en mi asiento—. Y… Paúl serías perfecto para vender coches, lo dijiste como si fueras uno de los que vende en las agencias.

Escuché su atronadora risa al igual que la de Seth.

—Lo pensaré, si algún día me retiro de esto —me dijo con una sonrisa. El coche se detuvo en la entrada de la casa. Muy cerca del garaje, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, cuando alcé la vista para desabrochar los de las sillas de mis bebés, estos ya no se encontraban a mi lado. Iban entrando a la casa en brazos de mis hermanas y con mi Bubú delante de ellas dando saltitos.

Oh por dios, me han dejado sola aquí, ni siquiera se acordaron de mí.

—Déjeme ayudarla señorita Isabella —me dijo Seth al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano, para que me apoyara en él. Salí del coche gracias a su ayuda—. ¿Puede caminar o prefiere que la lleve en brazos?

—No gracias Seth, puedo caminar —murmuré con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿quiere que la lleve? —preguntó amablemente Embry cerrando la puerta de la parte trasera del Ferrari. Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, gracias —susurré caminando hacia la puerta, Seth no se apartó de mi lado y sostenía fuertemente mi mano, me dejó frente a la puerta principal. Desde aquí afuera se podía escuchar el alboroto de Leah y las otras chicas que se encargan de los quehaceres de la casa—. Gracias por ayudarme —dije sarcásticamente nada más entrar al recibidor, todas voltearon a verme.

—Señorita Isabella —le entrecerré los ojos—. Lo siento, Bella, son hermosos.

Caminó hasta llegar a mi lado y darme un suave abrazo.

—No te puedo contradecir, estás en lo cierto Leah —murmuré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya es hora de que aprecies la decoración de las habitaciones de mis sobrinos-ahijados-hijos —dijo Alice dejando a Tony en los brazos de mi Bubú, para luego tomarme de mi brazo derecho y arrastrarme escaleras arribas. Llegué al vestíbulo del tercer piso respirando entrecortadamente.

—Alice, un respiro por favor —supliqué.

—Ya llegamos Bella —murmuró dejándome en la puerta ubicada a la derecha de la mía.

—Esta es la habitación de Tony, quería ponerle su nombre en la puerta pero como no sabía cual iba a hacer no se las coloqué, pero se las pondré —dijo todo de una vez sin tomar aire. Comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir—. Después pasamos a la de Lizzy.

Me mostró la puerta del frente, a la izquierda de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Abre la puerta y entra —me animó dándome un pequeño empujoncito. Negué con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero aún así la obedecí.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé llevándome las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

La habitación de mi hijo era magnifica, digna de todo un Cullen Swan; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo, los muebles eran de color blanco, a mi lado derecho se encontraba un sofá de color rojo con azul, con el oso que le mandó su abuelo Don Carlisle descansando en el. Recostados de la pared de enfrente a la puerta se encontraba el ropero de color blanco, una ventana con las cortinas blancas con detalles en color azul, al pie de la ventana se encontraba unas repisas con juguetes y varias cosas que no pude detallar. A mi lado izquierdo estaba la cómoda de color blanco de tres gavetas, encima de ésta, estaba el cambiar de pañales junto al monitor de bebé, encima había una pequeña repisa donde se encontraba todo lo necesario para el aseo de mi bebé; a su lado en una pequeña pared sobresaliente estaba un espejo con el marco dorado, luego venía una puerta de madera color blanco, de está colgaba un albornoz de color azul. Me imaginaba que era el cuarto de baño de mi bebé. En medio de la habitación justo encima de una alfombra de piel de oso polar se encontraba una cuna de madera color blanco, un mosquitero color azul colgaba del techo y caía sobre ésta. Su juego de sábana era de color azul celeste, a un lado de la cuna en el suelo encima de la alfombra se encontraba un oso de peluche junto con un peluche de Cars—. Alice esto está perfecto —susurré después de mi inspección detallada del lugar.

—Me alegro que te guste, ahora vamos para que veas la habitación de Lizzy —dijo poco antes de comenzar a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

—Voy a acostar a Tony, Bella —me indicó mi Bubú mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Claro, Bubú —dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Ésta te va a encantar más que la de Tony —me susurró Rose en mi oído cuando me había detenido frente a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida, si la habitación de mi hijo me maravilló por lo hermosa que estaba.

—Porque yo ayudé en la decoración de ésta —respondió muy orgullosa de sí misma. Sonreí y fui movida por la curiosidad, abrí la puerta. La habitación de mi gatita me dejó sin palabras—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije —me susurró Rossi en el oído.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa oscuro con líneas blancas, los muebles eran de color blanco con un poco de rosado, de mi lado derecho se encontraba en el suelo un oso polar enorme, más una pequeña muñeca sentada en una silla de bebé de juguete. Le seguía la cómoda de color blanco, salvo sus dos gavetas que eran de color rosado, sobre ella está el cambiador de pañales, a un lado del cambiador está el monitor de bebé, encima en la repisa esta todo lo que debo utilizar para el aseo de mi gatita; después venía una pequeña estantería con adornos de princesas. En la pared de frente a la puerta se encontraba un ropero de color blanco, menos las dos gavetas inferiores que eran de color rosadas, encima de éste había otro oso polar de peluche, pero más pequeño que el del suelo, acompañado de un lobo. A mi izquierda estaba un sofá con la tapicería de cuadros rosados claro, al frente del sofá había un banquito. La cuna de madera de color blanco estaba ubicada en medio de la habitación sobre una alfombra de piel de color rosa pálido, en medio de ésta estaba el oso de peluche que su abuelo Don Carlisle le envió, un mosquitero colgaba del techo y caí sobre la cuna. Su juego de sábanas era de color rosa.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Alice impaciente ya que yo no emitía palabra alguna—. Si algo no te gusta lo podemos cam…

—Silencio —la interrumpí. Se calló de inmediato, aunque solo fuera por unos cuantos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? —preguntó asustada. Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Te fascina?

Volví a asentir y por fin pude encontrar mi voz.

—No tengo palabras, esto está perfecto —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Digno de todos unos Cullen Swan —murmuró Rose acostando a mi gatita en su cuna—. Ellos se merecen el mundo entero.

—Tienes que descansar, Bella —me dijo mi Bubú entrando a la habitación de mi gatita—. No te preocupes por ellos, nosotras los cuidaremos.

—Ok, solo si prometen avisarme cualquier cosa.

—No te preocupes, ve y duerme un poco —demandó antes de empujarme suavemente fuera de la habitación.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Mis hermanas y mi Bubú se han adueñado de mis hijos, solo esperaba que Charlie los aceptara. Aunque ayer en el hospital avanzamos unos dos pasos.

Llegue a mi habitación, en el camino a mi cuarto de baño me despojé de mi ropa, quería darme aunque sea una ducha rápida, en mi cuarto en el hospital había un baño pero no se comparaba con el mío.

Puse a correr el agua caliente y me miré desnuda en el espejo de cuerpo completo, mi cuerpo había cambiado completamente, mis caderas se veían más anchas que antes de quedar embarazada, mi vientre no estaba totalmente plano pero tampoco tan abultado, parecía como si tuviera unos seis meses de embarazo. Me imaginaba que dentro de unos meses volvería a tener la figura de antes, mis senos estaban muchos más crecidos. Edward no me va a reconocer cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con un pijama de seda de color salmón y prácticamente me lancé a mi cama, estaba muy cansada, por lo que en unos cuantos minutos me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Barbara Vargas, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	13. Bautizo de los bebés y El viaje a Boston

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El bautizo de los bebés y El viaje a Boston.**

**BPov.**

Comenzaba el mes de septiembre, faltaba cinco días para mi cumpleaños número 16. Le había propuesto a mis hermanas, que ese mismo día mis hijos recibieran el sagrado bautizo. Así que las últimas tres semanas nos habíamos divididos todo lo que se necesitaba: Alice se encargaría de la decoración de la iglesia y de nuestros atuendos, Rosalie y yo de la decoración de la fiesta: alquilar el festejo, el encargado de la música, todo lo que necesitaríamos, mi Bubú y la señora Esme se encargarían de los dulces que se iban a repartir.

Pasábamos prácticamente todo los días metidas en los centro comercial, llegando incluso viajar hasta Seattle.

La recepción sería íntima, solo asistirían la familia y nuestros amigos más allegados, en total serían unas cincuenta personas y sería en el jardín de aquí de la mansión. La señora Cullen, me había suplicado una semana entera para que la dejara participar, ni a Charlie ni a mi Bubú les agradó la idea, pero me mantuve firme, ya que en lo referente a la vida de mis hijos, yo soy la que toma las decisiones. Lo que no me gustó e intenté hacer que desistiera y no logré, fue que canceló la mitad de todo lo que se gastó.

Tony y Lizzy compartirían las mismas madrinas: Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, a quien se lo ofrecí semanas atrás, pero al hacerlo tuve que apartarme el auricular del oído, sino me hubiese dejado sorda por el grito que dio.

Aproveché esa ocasión para preguntarle si tenia noticias de Edward, pero no me dio mucha información, solo que había escuchado que él seguía en Londres. Sus padrinos serían: Ben el novio de Angie y amigo de Edward, Seth y Sam.

El día tan esperado llegó, la casa parecía un manicomio lleno de locos. Había muchas personas entrando y saliendo. Alice, Rosalie y mi Bubú eran las encargadas de supervisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, que fuera perfecto.

Me encontraba en la habitación de mi gatita, dándole su biberón. Terminó de comer y les saqué los gases, pero me tocó darle de mi pecho ya que al parecer se había quedado con hambre.

—Mi bebé tenía mucha hambrita —susurré acariciando con la yema de mis dedos sus pequeña frente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Levanté un poco mi brazo para darle un beso en la frente y susurrar en su oído—. Te quiero tanto mi princesa.

Seguí con la tarea de acariciar a mi gatita, mientras ella succionaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No sabes cuánto extraño a tu papá, gatita —murmuré con voz rota, no me pude aguantar y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas—. Lo extraño tanto mi amor.

—Mmm —ronroneó mi gatita cuando la levanté y la acomodé sobre mi hombro, comencé a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Te confieso un secreto —dije besando su mejilla y sonriendo—. Hoy hace un año exactamente que perdí mi virginidad con él.

Mi princesa comenzó a llorar y se le cerraban sus ojitos. Tenía sueño. Comencé a tararear mi nana, no era tan buena tarareando como lo era Edward, pero mis clases de piano me ayudaron un poco.

—Bella, si quieres puedes ir a vestirte mientras yo me encargo de vestir a Lizzy —dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con su andar de bailarina, traía puesto el vestido que diseño hace algún tiempo con unos Jimmy Choo de doce centímetros color plateados—. Rose está en la habitación de Tony vistiéndolo. Tu vestido y zapatos están sobre tu cama.

—Gracias Al —le agradecí dejando a mi princesa en sus brazos. Salí de la habitación de mi bebé, del vestíbulo podía escuchar cómo Rose le hablaba con tanto amor a mi príncipe, llegué a mi habitación, en el camino a mi cuarto de baño fui despojándome de mi ropa. Tomé una ducha rápida, al salir envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, me paré frente al espejo mientras me alisaba mi cabello, luego comencé a secarlo con el secador, al terminar me pasé la plancha, cuando acabé me puse un mechón de medio lado sostenido por una horquilla de diamante, cortesía de Charlie al cumplir los quince. Me maquillé ligeramente, solo me coloqué gloss rosa en los labios y un poco de sombra verde en los párpados, rímel negro en los ojos. Estaba sencilla pero me veía linda. Mi vestido era el diseño de Alice, de color verde esmeralda strapless hasta medio muslo, de zapatos unos Jimmy Choo de diez centímetros color negro. Solo esperaba que no terminara en el suelo.

Salí de la casa con mis hijos y mis hermanas en el mercedes Benz rumbo a la capilla del pueblo, Seth era nuestro chofer y Sam de copiloto.

— ¿Está usted segura que quiere que nosotros seamos los padrinos? —pregunto Seth un poquito nervioso cuando ya podíamos ver la capilla a unos cuantos metros.

—Por supuesto, ustedes dos son lo que me caen mejor —respondí con una sonrisa.

El coche se detuvo en el bordillo, desde mi posición pude ver a Angie junto a Ben esperándonos en la entrada, como también que detrás de ellos se encontraba Don Carlisle con Doña Esme, mas seis hombres que no conocía. Sam se bajó del coche y abrió mi puerta.

—Gracias Sam —murmuré con las mejillas ruborizadas, ya que todo el mundo volteó a observarme y varios fotógrafos me sacaron fotos, él solo inclinó la cabeza.

Me volteé hacia el coche, estiré mis brazos para recibir a Tony, podía ver el flash de las cámaras, me hice a un lado esperando que mis hermanas se bajaran. Rosalie salió del coche con mi gatita en sus brazos, se colocó a mi derecha, Alice fue la última en salir, pero cuando lo hizo me arrebató a Tony de mis brazos.

—Oigan recuerden que yo soy su madre —dije seria, me estaba molestando su comportamiento.

—Nosotras somos las tías-madrinas-mamás y deben entrar en nuestros brazos —refutó Alice con una sonrisa. Bufé rodándole los ojos. De un momento a otro fuimos rodeadas por: Sam, Paúl, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brandy y Ryan. Las tres nos miramos confundidas al mismo tiempo luego volteamos a ver a Charlie que nos miraba con el rostro tenso, le rodamos los ojos.

Al voltear hacia el frente observé cómo don Carlisle negaba con la cabeza. Sonreí. _Por Dios, cuándo será el día que dejen de comportarse como niños y comiencen a comportarse como adultos y hombres de familia._

La misa comenzó y con ella las miradas asesinas de Charlie y Carlisle, una vez tuve que llamarle la atención a ambos, ya que solo faltaban unos segundos para que sacaran sus armas y comenzara una balacera; sorprendiendo a todos nuestros conocidos, ambos me hicieron caso y pidieron disculpas. La señora Cullen me miró sonriendo al ver cómo ponía en su lugar a su esposo. Una hora mas tarde la misa terminó, las personas comenzaron a disiparse, iban directo a la casa donde sería la recepción.

Rosalie salió de la capilla en compañía de Ben y Angie, esta última llevaba a un Tony dormido en brazos luego de haberse tomado cinco onzas de tetero, ellos iban custodiados por Paúl, Quil y Collin. Un poco más atrás iba mi Bubú conversando animadamente con su amiga Martha De Mastronardí, junto a ella iban Brandy y Ryan. Alice iba agarrada del brazo derecho de Charlie, quien iba hablando por teléfono con ve tú a saber quien. Jared y Embry iban justo detrás de ellos. Yo me había quedado mas atrás, ya que mi bebita no se había conformado con su biberón y me daba un poquito de vergüenza hacerlo delante de todo el mundo. Con la manta tejida de color rosado de mi princesa me tapé, luego saqué mi seno y mi gatita no dudo en tomarla y comenzar a succionar con fuerza, como si no hubiese tomado hacia unos diez minutos atrás cinco onzas de tetero.

—Con cuidado gatita, te puedes ahogar —le regañé riendo por los sonidos que hacia al tragar, sentí como colocó su manito encima de mi pecho, como gesto posesivo—. Mamá no se va a ir a ningún lado.

Sam colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y me empujó suavemente haciéndome caminar delante de él.

—Bella —me llamó la señora Cullen solo a unos cuantos pasos de que yo traspasara la puerta de la capilla, alcé la vista de mi princesa y la posé en ellos.

— ¿Si? —susurré acomodándome el vestido y destapando a mi nena para luego apoyarla en mi hombro dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

—Nos gustaría hablar un momento contigo —señaló la señora Esme mirando fijamente a Sam.

—Sam nos puedes dejar solos. Espérame afuera por favor —dije volteando a verlo sobre mi hombro. Él me miraba con reprobación, pero salió sin decir una sola palabra. Me volví hacia los señores Cullen—. Ustedes dirán.

—Queremos que nuestros nietos lleven el escudo Cullen —dijo Don Carlisle sacando de su bolsillo dos cadenas de oro blanco, de ellas colgaban el escudo Cullen. Lo recocí de inmediato ya que Edward y sus hermanos llevan una muñequera de cuero con ese mismo escudo—. Les pertenece por derecho.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias si al final no piensan decirle absolutamente nada a Edward? —pregunté alzando una ceja interrogante.

—Eso no significa que ignoremos que nuestros nietos existen —explicó Esme mirando con adoración a mi hija—. ¿Puedo colocársela?

Bajé la mirada a mi hermosa princesa, ésta tenía su carita escondida en el hueco de mi cuello, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y sus leves ronquidos. No podía hacerle eso a mis bebes, no podía negarle de donde provenían.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —respondí con una leve sonrisa. Ella se acercó vacilante, como temiendo que me apartara, le colocó suavemente la cadena, teniendo mucho cuidado en no despertarla, de repente susurró.

—Estas muy hermosa princesita.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Es la de mi nieto —dijo dejándome en mi mano derecha la cadena—. Cuídate Bella y a ellos.

Me sorprendió al darme un abrazo.

—Espero que algún día lleguen a perdonarlos, pero es lo mejor —susurró en mi oído. Desapareció junto a su esposo por la puerta lateral de la capilla.

Salí de la capilla muy confundida, por más que le diera vueltas en mi cabeza no entendía, por qué los señores Cullen tenían esa actitud. Ellos quieren incluirse en la vida de mis hijos, ok, por mí no hay ningún problema. Pero, ¿por qué ocultárselo a Edward? Esa era la parte que no entendía en esta ecuación.

Llegué junto a Rose, a su lado estaba Angie. Sin ser consiente de cómo había llegado hasta allí, mi mejor amiga tenían aun es sus brazos a Tony pero a diferencia de hace un rato, él se encontraba despierto. No vi por ninguna parte a Alice, así que estaría ya dentro del coche.

—Rose —llamé—. ¿Podrías colocarle esto a Ethan?

Le mostré la cadena.

—Claro —accedió con una enorme sonrisa al detallar la cadena. La tomó de mi mano y se la colocó, lo tomó en sus brazos—. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Le dio a Angie un beso en la mejilla y subió al coche.

—Bella creo que tu papá no está muy feliz con esto —susurró Angie en mi oído al abrazarme—. Nos vemos al rato princesa.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi gatita y caminó al coche de Ben que la esperaba con la puerta de copiloto abierta.

Volteé a mirar el coche de mi padre, Charlie me fulminaba con la mirada, tenía sus puños apretados a sus costados, con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. No me dejé intimidar así que lo miré desafiante, él solo me miró indignado y se subió a su coche.

—Sube Bella que llegaremos tarde —me apuró Alice con impaciencia. Subí al coche y partimos rumbo a la casa, Seth seguía al coche de mi padre y el coche de Ben nos seguía a nosotros.

La fiesta fue perfecta, aunque no duré mucho en ella, no me sentía de ánimo para celebrar nada, me sentía muy triste, Edward me hacía demasiada falta.

Estaba acostada boca abajo junto a mis bebés en mi cama —ya los tres teníamos puesto nuestras pijama, la mía era de seda color turquesa, mi gatita tenía puesta una de algodón color rosa con dibujitos de las princesas, la de Tony era de color verde con dibujos de oso agente especial—, leyendo las crónicas de Narnia y las travesías del viajero del alba, cuando la puerta de mi habitación es abierta violentamente logrando sobresaltarnos a los tres. Alice y Rosalie entraron con un pastel de chocolate, mi favorito, detrás de ellas venían mi padre y mi Bubú.

—Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you —cantaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Dejé el libro sobre el colchón_._

_"Dios será que por una vez en mi vida no puedes hacer que olviden mi cumpleaños"_

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia el techo de mí habitación._

—Pide un deseo Bella y sopla las velas —me animó mi Bubú con una enorme sonrisa.

_"Qué Edward y yo nos reencontremos pronto". _Pedí el deseo y apagué las velas.

—No debieron hacer esto —susurré con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Claro que si, eres mi niñita —dijo mi padre sentándose en la orilla de mi cama y halándome contra su pecho, me apretó fuerte—. Perdóname por el comportamiento que he tenido, pero tenía miedo a perderte —susurró en mi oído—. Tengo miedo a que ese muchacho te aleje de mí.

—Nunca me alejaría de ti papi —aseguré aprestándome contra él—. Aunque ame a Edward, a ti nunca te dejaré de querer. Eres el mejor papá y abuelo del mundo.

—Ya basta de sentimentalismo, ¡Queremos pastel! —gritó lo último Alice con Tony en brazos dando saltitos—. ¡Queremos pastel, queremos pastel!

Comenzó a cantar bailando con Tony. Sonreí por las locuras de mi hermana.

—Marie Alice Swan, vas a marear a mi nieto —dijo mi padre levantándose de la cama y quitándole el niño a Alice. La mandíbula se me abrió hasta el suelo y no recordaba como cerrarla. Mi padre estaba cargando a mi campeón por primera vez, desde que Rosalie lo obligó a cargar a mi gatita en el hospital, él no había hecho el intento de volverlo hacer y yo no lo había querido obligar a nada—. Hola Ethan Swan, yo soy tú abuelito Charlie.

Mi bebé hizo un pucherito y puso la carita arrugada, iba a llorar.

—No, no llores soy abuelito —susurró meciéndolo.

—Cierra la boca Bella —me dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo? No lo recuerdo —pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está la princesa? ¿Dónde está Elizabeth Marie Swan? —preguntó Charlie acercándose a Rose, ésta no dudó en darle a mi gatita—. Hey, así que usted bella señorita es mi nieta.

—Bella corta el pastel —dijo Alice pasándome una paleta plateada. Le hice caso y corté cinco rebanadas de pastel, la cual comimos entre risas. A eso de veinte minutos de estar riéndonos por los malos chistes de Alice, Leah nos interrumpió, ya que era la hora del biberón de mis bebés. Sorprendiéndonos aún mas, mi padre se encargó de alimentar y luego de sacarles los gases a mi gatita. Luego de tenerla un rato más en brazos, se percató de que estaba totalmente dormida.

— ¿La llevo a su habitación? —preguntó sin despegar la mirada de mi bebita.

—No gracias papi, hoy quiero que duerman junto a mí —respondí acomodando a Tony que se estaba durmiendo, debía sacarle los gases. Charlie la acostó boca abajo en medio de mi cama.

—Esto no cambia mi decisión, no te quiero ver en Chicago todavía —recalcó antes de darme un beso en la frente—. Que descanses Bella.

—Hasta mañana mi Nina —se despidió mi Bubú dándome un beso en la frente, salió en compañía de mi padre.

—Hasta mañana Lizzy —susurró Rose dándole un beso a mi princesa, se volteó a mi bebe—. Hasta mañana Tony.

—Hasta mañana mis hermosos bebés —Alice les dio sonoro beso en las mejillas.

Acomodé a mi campeón a un lado de mi gatita, en la otra orilla acomodé varios almohadones, para evitar que se me cayeran de la cama. Me recosté a su lado pasando mi brazo izquierdo por encima de ambos, empecé a recordar todos los momentos que viví junto a Edward, no sé en qué momento me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

El mes de octubre llegó y con él nuestra partida a la ciudad de Boston (Massachusetts) por el comienzo de nuestras clases en la Universidad de Harvard. No podía creer que ya hacia un año que no había vuelto a ver a Edward y me gustaría saber cómo lo estaba sobrellevando.

Nuestros hijos estaban hermosos, ya estaban por cumplir cuatro meses de vida. Charlie se encargó de equipar la casa que íbamos a utilizar, colocó todas las medidas de seguridad correspondientes para hacerla tan segura como la mansión de Chicago, en el sótano instaló un cuarto de pánico, cada una de las habitaciones que utilizaríamos: Alice, Rosalie, Lizzy, Tony y yo tenemos una entrada en el armario para llegar a ella. Como también se encargó de comprar un BMW a Rose de color azul, a Alice un Porsche de color gris perla y a mí me sorprendió al comprarme un Ferrari color Rojo, todos de este mismo año. Solo los vimos por fotos que nos mostro mi Bubú.

Nuestros escoltas aumentaron, Embry y su hermano menor, Ender, custodiarían a Alice. Rosalie se molestó mucho cuando supo que seguiría al cuidado de Paúl, ahora junto a Ryan. Mis tesoros estarían custodiados por Joshua, Samuel y Carter, yo bueno… como ya era costumbre, Sam estaría al pendiente de mí en compañía de Jared.

Antes de partir de la mansión de Forks hacia Port Ángeles, Charlie volvió a recordarme su amenaza. _"Bella no hagas que lastime a mis nietos, por que me dolería en el alma hacerlo, pero si es necesario lo haré."_ Eso no lo podía permitir, aunque la verdad tenía serias dudas respecto a eso, ya que aunque Charlie no lo admitiera, se desvive por ellos y al parecer mi gatita lo tiene comiendo en la palma de su diminuta mano.

Pero para que arriesgarme a confirmar mis sospechas, si lo último que supe de Edward es que seguía en Londres y comenzaría sus estudios de medicina allá.

Así que ahora me encontraba sentada en el Jet privado de mi padre al lado de las sillitas de mis bebés, frente de mis hermanas, rumbo a mi nueva vida de estudiante universitaria y de mamá, escoltada por nueve hombres llenos de músculos, testosteronas y completamente armados hasta los dientes.

Aterrizamos sin ningún contratiempo, pasamos por la revisión, al salir del aeropuerto nos esperaban tres camionetas Hummer H2 OVRBIEW- CARGU con vidrios polarizados y creo que hasta eran blindadas. Cada una fue escoltada a una camioneta diferente, Jared se encargó de instalar las sillitas de mis bebés en la camioneta donde viajaría yo.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno, estaba muy cansada, tanto por el viaje como por no dormir bien la noche anterior, ya que mis bebés tienen gastroenteritis viral, según la pediatra Hoffman no es nada grave.

Pude apreciar que la casa estaba ubicada en una de las mejores urbanizaciones de la ciudad, tenía un cercado altísimo como de unos tres metros, para poder ingresar a la propiedad hubo que identificarse con un guardia de vigilancia, también había cámara de vigilancia por toda la propiedad.

Después de atravesar el portón de la entrada hubo que recorrer un tramo de cien metros flaqueados por distintos tipos de flores: Rosas, Orquídeas, Fresias, Tulipanes y varios pinos silvestres. Me asombré al ver lo inmensa que es la casa, nunca me llegué a imaginar que sería así.

La casa de tres plantas pintada de un color blanco y con grandes ventanales. Se podía apreciar el buen gusto de mi padre. El coche se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, vi como Alice saltaba del coche que se había detenido adelante y se perdía en el interior de la casa. Negué con la cabeza por la exageración de mi hermana. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, luego el de Tony, en ese mismo instante Rose abrió la puerta y me ayudó sacando a mi gatita de su sillita, bajé del coche con Tony en mis brazos.

—Creo que Alice no aguanta la impaciencia —dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—Ajá, me imagino que quiere aprobar la decoración, ya que Charlie no le pidió su opinión —dije de vuelta, acomodando a mi príncipe que venía dormidito—. Si no le gusta, creo que Charlie Swan estará en problemas.

—Señorita Isabella —me llamó Jared sacando maletas de la cajuela del coche.

— ¿Sí? —murmuré volteando a verlo.

— ¿Le colocamos las sillitas en su coche?

—Si, por favor —respondí caminando de nuevo hacia la casa.

La casa por dentro era muy espaciosa, tan diferente a la de Forks, las paredes pintadas de color blanco con un rodapié de madera, había dos escaleras de granito y con barandas de hierro forjado, al final de ellas había una puerta de madera. En el recibidor estaba un juego de sofá de color negro, en las paredes descansaban cuadros de pintores reconocidos.

—Bienvenidas —saludó una voz muy familiar.

—Leah —murmuramos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me extrañaron? —preguntó abrazándonos con una enorme sonrisa.

—La verdad es que estos cuatros días extrañé demasiado tus comidas —respondí con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada —exclamó Rose mirando fijamente a Leah—. ¿No te fuiste por que tenías un mejor empleo?

—Rose tiene razón —dije entrecerrándoles los ojos a esa traidora.

—Gracias, siempre suelo tenerla —susurró Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Oh cállate —dije con una sonrisa.

—Si, eso fue lo que dije. Pero también que no me extrañaran ya que iba a estar muy cerca de ustedes —se defendió.

—Eh… creo que esa parte me la perdí —dije en mi defensa.

—Por Dios Bella, qué ibas a escuchar si eras un mar de llanto —recriminó Rose con una sonrisa. Aaaahhhh con que a esa íbamos.

— ¿Y tú Rose, por qué lo olvidaste? —indagué con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Porque… porque… porque estaba muy concentrada consolándote —señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo sí lo sabía, pero como nadie me preguntó —Alice se hizo notar en ese momento. Como no, cuándo es que Alice no sabe nada, si es la psíquica de la familia.

—Bueno, bueno, eso es tema pasado —nos atajó Leah—. Lo cierto es que la señora Marie me lo ofreció y acepté gustosa.

—Gracias, no sabes el miedo que tenía de dejar con una extraña a mis bebés —le agradecí abrazándola.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mientras yo esté aquí a ellos no les ocurrirá nada —me tranquilizó—. ¿Cómo siguen? La señora Marie me llamó avisándome que venían enfermitos.

—Están mejor, la pediatra dijo que es gastroenteritis viral, nada grave —respondí mientras ella tomaba a Tony de mis brazos.

—Oh mi hermoso bebé, mi chiquito precioso —murmuraba mientras lo arrullaba.

—Leah ¿por casualidad sabes cuáles son nuestras habitaciones? —preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero.

—La señora Marie me indicó que la tuya, es la del lado sur en el segundo piso, la puerta de tú derecha es la de tú taller —le respondió con un sonrisa.

— ¡¿Tengo un taller?! —gritó Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo—. Dios, como amo a mi Abu.

—Rosalie, tu habitación es la del lado norte, la puerta a tu izquierda es la de tu despacho —dijo esta vez mirando a Rose. Se podía escuchar la cancioncita de Alice al fondo. _"Tengo un taller, tengo un taller, tengo un taller"_

—Un despacho… —murmuró Rose también entusiasmada, pero no a tal grado como Alice.

—En el tercer piso está la habitación de Bella y la de los niños —continuó diciendo—. En el lado sur, tú habitación y tú biblioteca. En el lado norte la habitación Tony y Lizzy, como también su cuarto de juego.

—Guau, una biblioteca —estimé con una sonrisa.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, espérenme un momento —agregó antes de desaparecer con mi hijo en sus brazos por la puerta que supongo es la cocina.

—Aún no lo puedo creer. Tengo un taller —dijo Alice guindándose de mi cuello.

—Tranquila Alice, te puede dar algo —traté de pararla colocando mi mano en su hombro.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si estoy muy feliz? —me contradijo como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Muchachas ellas son: Rosalie, Alice e Isabella, las señoras de esta casa —nos presentó Leah a cuatro chicas de no mas de veinte años. Dos eran de tez trigueña con el cabello liso de color negro azabache, una lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros y la otra agarrando en una coleta alta. Otra era de tez blanca, con el cabello liso de color castaño claro agarrado en un moño alto, la última era de tez morena con rizos rojizos agarrados en una coleta baja.

—Es un gusto conocerlas señoras, soy Amy Gray, la encargada de la limpieza de sus habitaciones junto a mi compañera —se presentó la chica del cabello castaño claro y señaló a la de cabello rojizo.

—Yo soy Lily Parker y me encargo de la colada, de planchar y como dijo Amy también de sus habitaciones —se presentó la de cabello rojizo.

—Yo soy Eugene Wilde —siguió la de tez trigueña con la coleta alta—. Y ella es mi prima Janet Davis, nos encargamos de la limpieza del resto de la casa.

Señaló a la del cabello corto hasta los hombros.

—Soy Rosalie Swan. —se presentó Rose—. Pero me pueden decir Rose, nada de señora que no soy tan vieja, eso déjenselos a mi abuela Marie.

Las cuatros sonrieron.

—Soy Alice Swan y vamos hablar muy seriamente de su vestimenta —dijo Alice mirándolas serias.

—Déjalas en paz Alice —la regañé. ¿Es que no entendía que estas chicas venían a trabajar para sacar adelante a sus familias, no para cada vez cambiar su guardarropa?—. Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella y ellos son mis hijos Elizabeth y Ethan, pero los pueden llamar Lizzy y Tony.

No pude evitar presentar a mis hijos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Órale, si los tuvo joven —murmuró Janet con una sonrisa.

—Cállate Janet, ¿quieres que te despidan? —la regañó su prima con expresión muy sería.

—Lo siento, por favor no me despida, necesito el trabajo, tengo a mi mamá enferma —comenzó hablar atropelladamente.

—Tranquila —la atajé—. No hiciste nada mal, es verdad, los tuve muy joven, apenas hace un mes cumplí los dieciséis. No te preocupes, nadie va a despedirte.

—Gracias señora Isabella —dijo rápidamente Janet.

—Janet —la reté.

—Si, señora.

— ¿En qué quedamos? Nada de señora y no me digas Isabella, dime Bella —le dije con una sonrisa. Esta chica ya me caía bien.

—El jardinero se llama Tom White —nos informó Leah—. Ellos trabajaran hasta las seis de la tarde, así lo estipuló la señora Marie.

—Ok —ratificamos las tres a coro.

—Pueden subir, dentro de un rato estará lista la comida. Una de las muchachas subirá a avisarles.

—Vamos Bella, Rose —nos llamó Alice desde el inicio de las escaleras. Caminé hacia Leah y tomé a Tony.

—Leah tengo una duda —exclamé desde las escaleras, ella volteó a mirarme—. ¿Dónde dormirán Sam y el resto?

—En la casa de campo que está mas allá de la piscina, ella tiene cinco habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño y no se preocupe, les cocinare yo, al igual que para ustedes —respondió sonriéndome.

—Ok, nos vemos al rato —dije volviendo a caminar—. Eh… Leah, ¿y esa puerta de madera?

—Es la habitación de la señora Marie —casi nos gritó ya que estaba por atravesar las puerta de la cocina.

El vestíbulo de segundo piso era también muy espacioso, las paredes revestidas con muchos cuadros de paisajes. Alice se perdió dando saltitos dentro de su taller. Me volteé hacia Rose extendiendo mi brazo derecho para que me pasara a mi gatita. Me imaginaba que quería salir corriendo a admirar su despacho, ese siempre ha sido su sueño, tener su propio bufete. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo la subiré —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Rose, querrás ver todo —repliqué mientras le pedía de nuevo a mi bebé con la mirada.

—Luego tendré tiempo para eso —se encogió de hombros y caminó hacía el otro tramo de escaleras.

—Rose, sabes que Elizabeth y Ethan son mi responsabilidad —dije caminado detrás de ella. Siempre estaría en deuda con ella por su apoyo, pero no quería ver truncado el futuro de mi hermana por una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

—Ellos también son mi responsabilidad, Bella. Eres mi hermanita y debo cuidar de los tres —aseveró en tono enojado.

—Rose... —comencé, pero ella no me dejó seguir.

—Basta Bella —dijo, ahora sí muy enojada—. No comiences con la cantaleta. Alice, Elizabeth, Ethan y tú son mi responsabilidad, soy la mayor.

Para ese momento ya nos encontrábamos en el vestíbulo del tercer piso.

—Rosalie no debes hacerlo por miedo a Edward —le dije caminando hacia la habitación que decía "Ethan Swan" con letras azules, en la puerta de madera de color blanca. En la puerta de enfrente decía con letras rosadas "Elizabeth Marie Swan"

—No lo hago por eso, Bella —murmuró un poco triste, la volteé a ver interrogante—. Tú ya eres mamá, yo no sé si voy a llegar hacerlo.

—Claro que si, serás una excelente mamá —la tranquilicé abrazándola.

—Es que no entiendes, Bella. Cómo voy hacer mamá si Emmett está lejos y no tengo idea de si lo voy a volver a ver —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Shhh, tranquila Rossi, si Emmett no aparece te haces una inseminación artificial, con el donante mas parecido a él y asunto resuelto.

—No estoy jugando, Bella —me retó fulminándome con la mirada.

—Yo tampoco, te inseminas y listo.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió sarcásticamente.

—Rosalie si ellos no vuelven, nosotras iremos a buscarlos, solo estoy esperando cumplir mi mayoría de edad, para buscar a Edward hasta el fin del mundo si es necesari… —me corté al ver la decoración de la habitación de Tony. Dos de las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo, las otras dos estaban cubiertas por un tapizado azul cielo con nubes en color blanco; los muebles en color blanco con azul, en medio de la habitación estaba ubicada la cuna de madera color blanco, sus sábanas de color blanco con azul. El ropero estaba en la pared de la izquierda a un lado de la cómoda con el cambiar de pañales encima y el monitor de bebé. También hay un sofá con tapicería azul con cuadros blancos, al frente de éste hay un banquito con la misma tapicería, a los pies de la cuna entre el sofá y ésta, hay una alfombra en color azul con un dibujo de una media luna durmiendo sobre una nube y hay muchas estrellas. Una lámpara colgaba del techo justo encima de la cuna, la ventana estaba tapada por unas cortinas de color blanco con adornos en azul. El piso era de madera color blanco y el puerta del cuarto de baño esta en la pared de la derecha.

—Guau, ¿esto de verdad lo hizo Charlie? —preguntó Rose anonadada. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, ya que no encontraba mi voz—. No lo puedo creer.

Si a Rosalie le costaba creerlo, a mi me costaba mucho más, solo hacía unos días que Charlie comenzaba a aceptar a mis bebés.

—Rose, ¿esto es de verdad o lo estoy soñando? —pregunté de camino hacia el centro de la habitación.

—No Bella —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Yo también lo veo, al parecer unos Cullen conquistaron el duro corazón de Charlie Swan.

—Ja, ja, ja, quien lo diría —murmuré como pude contralando mi respiración. Acosté a mi príncipe en su cunita—. Vamos a ver la habitación de mi gatita.

Rose salió corriendo como niña chiquita, unos segundos después escuché su grito.

—Bella, ven a ver esto —me llamó. Arropé muy bien a mi bebé, le di un besito en la frente, antes de salir encendí el monitor de bebé, medio cerré la puerta y atravesé el pasillo. Casi me caigo por la sorpresa, tuve que agárrame fuertemente del marco de la puerta. La habitación de mi princesa estaba pintada de un tono rosa oscuro, el piso de madera, sus muebles son de color blanco, la cómoda con el cambiador de pañales, encima había una repisa con adornos de las princesitas y el monitor de bebé, la ventana cubre gran proporción de la pared, el marco pintado de color blanco, el ropero estaba a un lado. Cerca de la cuna de madera de color blanco había un estante con varias cosas, una pequeña alfombra blanca estaba cerca de la cuna, la puerta madera de color blanco que da a su cuarto de baño esta en la pared de la derecha.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice desde el vestíbulo. Ninguna de las dos le contestó, ya que no salíamos de nuestro asombro—. Dios, esto es perfecto.

Alice revoloteaba por toda la habitación.

—Respira Bella —murmuró Rose con una sonrisa desde la cuna de mi gatita. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de hacerlo.

**.**

Al día siguiente fuimos a la Universidad a inscribirnos y por nuestros horarios, Alice tendría clases desde las ocho y media de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Rosalie desde las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana hasta las tres y medias de la tarde. En cambio yo desde las siete de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde. Aprovechamos para recorrer todo el campus, los salones de clases, la cafetería, la biblioteca, todo.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	14. Primer cumpleaños y Aparición de Jacob

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Primer cumpleaños de los niños y La aparición de Jacob Black.**

**BPov.**

Habían pasado ocho meses desde nuestra llegada a la ciudad de Boston. Los primeros días fueron muy fuertes, a mis bebés les afectó un poco el cambio, pero al pasar el tiempo se fueron adaptando.

En mis clases iba súper bien, salvo una materia que imparte el profesor Alexander O' Connor. Ya que el viejo es un desgraciado y la tenía agarrada contra mí, por ser hija de Charlie Swan, pero qué culpa tengo yo de lo que le haya hecho mi padre a él. Gracias a Dios tengo la ayuda de mis amigos, si, aunque no lo crean, Isabella Marie Swan tiene amigos, ellos son: Sarah Harrison y Caled Danvers, Kira Daltrey y su pareja Chase Collins, Joselyn Johnson y su novio Nicholas Peterson, pero le decimos Nick de cariño.

Las chicas estudian conmigo Literatura, en cambio los chicos estudian carreras diferentes, Caled y Chase están en la carrera de derecho junto con Rosalie y Nick estudia medicina. Los nueve somos inseparables. Mis amigos adoran a mis bebés aunque dudo que alguien se resista a sus encantos. Ya es una ley que ellos pasen los fines de semana en nuestra casa, haciendo viernes de pijamada, sábados de películas y domingos de parrilladas junto a la piscina. Hace un mes aproximadamente les conté mi historia con Edward y cómo fue que llegué a tener a los morochos.

**Flashback:**

_Esa mañana había discutido fuertemente con Esme Cullen por teléfono, no entendía por qué tanto interés en estar pendientes e incluirse en la vida de mis hijos sino pensaban decirle absolutamente nada a Edward. La pelea comenzó porque no la dejé incluirse en la organización de la fiesta del primer año de mis bebés. Me mantuve firme en mi decisión, ya que si Edward Cullen no iba a tener un papel en la vida de mis hijos y su lugar estaría en blanco pues no quería que mis bebés tengan nada que ver con ningún Cullen. Su alegato me enfureció: "Soy su abuela y tengo todo el derecho." Le contesté de mala manera: "Cuando la abuela venga en compañía del padre podrá estar presente en la vida de MIS hijos, antes NO." Al decir eso corté la llamada. Estaba furiosa, echando humo por los oídos, apretaba el teléfono con fuerza, ya que aún lo mantenía en mi mano._

—_Hey Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Nick entrando con unas cajas de cerveza sostenida con su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro y Joselyn bajo su brazo derecho, ésta me sonrió y me dijo "Hola" sin articular palabra, se escabulló del brazo de Nick y corrió hacia donde jugaban mis bebés sobre una manta en el suelo._

— ¡_Lizzy, Tony llegó la tía Sarah! —gritó mi hermosa amiga entrando a pasos apresurados al recibidor._

—_Hola Bella —me saludó Caled con una sonrisa, traía una cava mediana color azul._

—_Hola chicos. Estoy bien, no se preocupen —respondí con una sonrisa abrazando a todos._

—_Ven Bella, mira —murmuró Kira tirando de mi brazo derecho hasta sacarme al porche de la casa, ahí, junto a un Chase sonriente, había un Ferrari deportivo color Rojo a batería y un Jeep color verde con gris—. ¿Verdad que están lindos? Es de parte de Chase y mía._

—_No debieron molestarse —dije seria, pero con las mejillas ruborizadas. Esta era siempre la causa de nuestras discusiones, no me gustaba que gastarán su dinero en mis bebés, a ellos no les faltaban nada._

—_No es ninguna molestia y cambia esa cara —murmuró Chase halándome hacia su pecho apretándome fuerte—. Ahora vamos, que las hamburguesas nos esperan._

_Le pasó un brazo a Kira por la cintura y nos hizo caminar a su lado, llegamos a la piscina y por ninguna parte había rastro de Sarah y Joselyn, mucho menos de mis bebés. Caled y Nick empezaban a colocar la carne en la parrillera, ambos ya andaban solo con bermudas, la de Caled era de color caqui y la de Nick era de color azul._

—_Otra vez con la pañoleta Caled, ya ese tatuaje tiene bastante tiempo —lo criticó Kira con una sonrisa. Caled le sonrió._

—_Lo sé, pero no quiero perder mi estilo —dijo en su defensa encogiéndose de hombros. Para mí ya era costumbre verlo con esa pañoleta amarrada en su antebrazo izquierdo, cuando andaban sin camisa._

—_Oigan las chicas las están esperando en tú habitación Bella, esto es cosa de hombres —nos dijo Nick lanzándole una cerveza a Chase, éste nos soltó a tiempo de atraparla en el aire._

—_Vamos Bella, hay que ponernos los trajes de baño —susurró Kira tomando mi mano—. Ya volvemos._

_Entramos a la casa y por ninguna parte se veían las muchachas del servicio._

—_Las chicas deben estar babeando el piso, por culpa de los chicos —susurró Kira con una sonrisa cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo del segundo piso._

—_Ajá, solo espero que al terminar limpien todo, no quiero caerme por culpa de eso —dije muy seria, pero luego rompimos a reír. Subimos el último tramo de escaleras, desde el vestíbulo se podían escuchar la risa de las chicas._

—_Vamos Tony, inténtalo de nuevo. Así sorprendes a Bella —se escuchó que decía Sarah. Kira y yo nos miramos confundidas._

—_Vamos Tony, di "mamá" —esta vez era Joselyn la que hablaba._

—_Ustedes pueden. Lizzy bebé, di "mamá" —Sarah se escuchaba frustrada._

— _¿Qué le hacen a mis bebés? —pregunté seria abriendo la puerta de golpe. Ambas se sobresaltaron._

—_Dios… no lo vuelvas hacer. Casi nos matas de un infarto Bella —murmuró Joselyn con una mano en el pecho y sosteniendo a mi gatita con su otro brazo. Rompí a reír a carcajada limpia. Kira me siguió unos segundos después._

—_Debieron ver sus caras, ja, ja, ja. No tiene precio, ja, ja, ja. —logré decir entre risa._

—_Si, que gracioso —dijo Sarah sarcásticamente, estaba enojada—. Vayan a cambiarse._

—_No lo niegues, fue gracioso —susurró Kira con una sonrisa. El cojín de Hello Kity que me regalo mi Bubú impactó en la cara de Kira. Las dos nos miramos sorprendidas._

—_Eso también fue gracioso —dijo Joselyn con una sonrisa, Kira se agachó y tomó el cojín—. No, no lo hagas, puedes lastimar a Lizzy._

—_Déjala en la cama, esto es entre tú y yo —aseveró Kira asechando a Joselyn como una leona asechando su presa._

—_No, es mi única defensa —dijo Joselyn moviendo a mi gatita frente a ella._

—_Oigan, no metan a mi hija en esto —dije acercándome a ellas._

—_No Bella, no me la quites —suplicó Joselyn con un puchero, tomé a mi hija en mis brazos._

—_Vamos a escoger el traje de baño de mami —dije sonriendo a mi princesa, ella estaba hermosa con un traje de baño color morado con las princesas: Cenicienta, Bella y Aurora en todo su frente, besé sus mejillas—. Está muy hermosa la princesa de mamá._

— _¿Te gusta? Se los compré ayer cuando fui con Alice al centro comercial —dijo Sarah levantando a Tony, él llevaba un traje de baño tipo interior de color negro._

—_Qué voy hacer con ustedes —susurré mirando al techo._

—_No deberías quejarte tanto, debes guardar quejas para cuando veas lo que les compró Caled para su cumpleaños —murmuró Sarah con una sonrisa, le rodé los ojos. Del armario tomé el traje de baño que Alice había comprado recientemente de la colección de primavera de Victoria Secret, era de una sola pieza de color negro, muy sexy a mi parecer._

— _¿Dónde están Alice y Rose? —preguntó Joselyn tomando nuevamente a mi gatita en sus brazos._

—_De compras —respondí con un encogimiento de hombros—. Me querían obligar a ir, pero se rindieron cuando no di mi brazo a torcer._

—_Listo, ya podemos bajar —dijo Kira dando saltitos, se parecía tanto a Alice, sería esa la razón de por qué se llevaban tan bien. Bajamos las escaleras entre risas, cuando llegamos a la piscina los chicos jugaban a las vencidas._

— _¡Guau! Están hermosas —exclamó Caled cuando volteó a mirarnos con una sonrisa, Nick silbó por lo bajo. Chase parpadeó varias veces._

— _¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sarah dando una vuelta._

—_Absolutamente hermosas, las cinco —respondió Caled dándole un beso en los labios._

_Nos colocamos bloqueador solar y entramos a la piscina. Salimos luego de un rato de estar dentro, cuando las hamburguesas ya estaban listas para comérselas. Comimos entre risas, tanto por los comentarios que hacía Chase como también por nuestras actuaciones de como ponen la cara los chicos, cuando ven a una escoba con falda, según Joselyn._

_Luego de dos horas de haber terminado de comer nosotros y mis bebés de haberse tomado su biberón, entramos de nuevo a la piscina. Sarah con Tony en brazos y yo con mi gatita, los demás se quedaron fuera jugando alrededor de ésta con pistolas de agua, que ni siquiera sé de donde aparecieron._

—_Bella mira —me llamó Sarah, volteé a verla, ella tenía a Tony sostenido únicamente de sus manitos, él flotaba gracias a unos flotadores, que tampoco tengo idea de donde aparecieron, y lo hacía nadar._

—_Vamos campeón, tú puedes —lo animé con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Quieres intentarlo princesa?_

_Acomodé a mi bebé, ésta se asustó un poco cuando la hundí en el agua y comencé a caminar, sosteniéndola solamente con mis manos debajo de sus axilas, solo logré dar unos cuantos pasos ya que al escuchar esa voz me congelé._

—_Maaaamaaaa —dijo Tony mientras chapoteaba en el agua—. Maaaamaaaa._

_Mis ojos se humedecieron en al acto, no lo podía creer, mi bebé había dicho su primera palabra y había sido "mamá."_

—_Maaaamaaaa —volvió a repetir._

— _¿Lo escuchaste Bella? —prácticamente gritaron los demás metiéndose al agua y rodeándolo._

—_Por… —tragué salida—. Por supuesto._

_Caminé hasta llegar su lado, Kira agarró a mi gatita de mis brazos, al estar libres mis brazos se alzaron en su búsqueda inmediatamente, lo tomó y lo estreché contra mi pecho._

—_Te amo bebé, te amo —susurré mientras repartía besos por toda su carita, mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Estaba alzando a Ethan en el aire y casi lo dejo caer al agua al escuchar a mi gatita._

—_Paaaapaaa —dijo en un balbuceo—. Paaaapaaa._

_Por Dios, la primera palabra de mi hija fue "papá". Cuánto me hubiese gustado que Edward estuviera junto a mí en este momento tan maravilloso, estallaría de felicidad. Pero él ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella existe._

— _¿Qué… di… dijo? —tartamudeé tragando el mudo que había formado en mi garganta._

—_Dijo papá —murmuró Caled llegando a mi lado y quitándome a Tony de mis brazos. Mis músculos no respondían, ni cerebro no procesaba correctamente lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, solo era consiente de que hasta hace poco Tony estaba en mis brazos y que frente a mí estaba mi hija. Pero solo en mi mente se repetía una, otra y otra vez, el balbuceo de mi hija: "Paaaapaaa."_

— _¿Qué te ocurre Bella? Te pusiste pálida —escuché a los lejos cómo Joselyn decía con un deje de angustia en su voz. Pero no encontraba mi voz para responderle—. Caled, sácala del agua y recuéstala en la silla._

_De repente dejé de sentirme rodeada por el agua, ahora sentía una superficie plana debajo de mí. Fui consiente que temblaba por culpa de los espasmos causados por mis sollozos, cuando Sarah me abrazó._

— _¿Qué te pasó, Bella? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? —preguntó en un susurro en mi oído mientras de estrechaba fuerte contra su pecho—. ¿Él te hizo mucho daño?_

—_Dime la verdad, ¿te lastimó? Si es así, voy a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado —Caled estaba furioso, apretaba fuertemente los puños—. Nadie te hace daño y sale bien librado. Nadie daña a mi hermanita._

_Negué con la cabeza. Edward era la mejor que me había pasado en mi vida, después de mis hijos, claro está._

—_Gracias por considerarme tú hermana menor. Pero Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, después de mi gatita y Tony —dije sorbiendo por la nariz._

—_Entonces dinos, nos tienes sumamente preocupados —me instó Joselyn con Ethan en sus brazos y con los brazos de Nick rodeando su cintura._

—_Ok, les voy a contar —acepté ya más tranquila._

—_Ya era hora —murmuró Chase exasperado. Él se parecía tanto a mi enorme cuñado "oso Emm", ellos son niños en cuerpos de hombres._

—_Conocí a Edward días antes de cumplir los catorce años, él es o bueno era el cuñado tanto de Rose como de Alice. Ese día Rose me pidió que la acompañara ya que se iba a encontrar con Emmett en el cine, él es el hermano mayor de Edward. Yo la acompañé y fue allí donde lo conocí. Fue amor a primera vista, un flechazo, no sabría como explicar. Luego de eso salimos en varias ocasiones, me pidió ser su novia y acepté. De ahí comenzamos a vernos a escondidas como nuestros hermanos._

— _¿Pero por qué? Discúlpame por metiche, pero no logro entender nada —comentó Sarah interrumpiéndome._

—_Nuestras familias son enemigas desde hace mucho tiempo —respondí limpiando mis mejillas._

— _¿Como es eso? La verdad no entiendo. La familia de Chase y la mía no se llevan bien, pero aquí estamos felizmente casados —estaba vez fue Kira la que habló._

—_No es así de sencillo, nuestros padres son de la mafia. Quieren el dominio de toda la ciudad._

— _¿Por eso es que hay tanto guaruras y nunca salen solas? —Joselyn estaba asombrada. Asentí con la cabeza, a lo que ella susurró—. ¡Guau!_

—_Continúa Bella —me instó Caled sin relajar su postura tensa._

—_Bueno… pasó el tiempo y llegué mi cumpleaños número 15 y… pues… Edward me dio el mejor regalo, fue la mejor noche de mi vi…_

—_Ok Bella, entendemos. No quiero tener en mi mente la imagen de ti, teniendo sexo con quien sabe quien —me interrumpió Caled estremeciéndose. Sonreí, quería tanto a mi amigo._

—_El mes pasó y nos volvimos a ver —Caled levantó los brazos exasperado, sonreí y Sarah negó con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su prometido—. No en ese sentido, él fue a buscarme a la casa de una amiga, me entraron unas enormes ganas de comer pizza con pepperoni y anchoas. Eso fue culpa de mis bebés. Luego fuimos a nuestro prado, fue allí donde nos encontraron su padre y el mío._

—_No… —susurró Kira comenzando a sollozar en el pecho de Chase, aunque trataban de controlarse por mi gatita._

—_Ello nos separaron ese día. Supe que a Edward su padre lo envió a Londres junto con sus hermanos a vivir con una de sus tías, él mío me envió a Forks, donde pasé todo mi embarazo, luego aquí por la Universidad. En octubre harán dos años que no nos vemos._

—_Eso quiere decir… que Edward no sabe de la existencia de Lizzy y Tony —murmuró Sarah acariciándome el cabello. Negué con la cabeza._

—_No, eso es lo que me puso triste. Mi bebé dijo "papá" y él no sabe que ella existe —expliqué intentando sonreír, pero solo logré una mueca._

— ¡No te preocupes Bella, tienes nuestro apoyó para lo que necesites!_ —dijeron a coro los seis._

—_Y queda más que decir que nosotros tres seremos como unos padres para ellos —dijo Caled pasando los brazos por los hombros de Nick y Chase._

—_Por supuesto —lo secundaron los otros dos._

**Fin Del Flashback.**

—Bella, creo que necesito ayuda —dijo Sarah sacándome de mis pensamientos, volteé a verla. Ella estaba enredada tratando de colocarle el disfraz de Peter Pan a Tony, pero mi hijo no se dejaba, no paraba de moverse. Me eché a reír y volví a centrar mi mirada en mi princesa, solo me faltaba colocarle las zapatillas y sus las alitas, estaría perfecta. Se veía tan hermosa con su disfraz de campanitas—. ¿Como se le ocurre a Alice comprarle un disfraz con maya a Ethan?

Resopló y se dio por vencida, me eché a reír nuevamente por la cara que tenía.

—Ven, termina de vestir a Lizzy —dije poniéndome de pies, dejando a mi gatita sentada en medio de mi cama, caminé hasta el sofá de cuero negro donde ellos estaban.

—Bella, ¿donde estás? —Preguntó Joselyn desde el vestíbulo.

— ¡En mi habitación! —respondí gritando—. A ver bebé, quédate quieto.

—Bella, que dice Alice que ya es hora de que bajes —murmuró Joselyn entrando a la habitación sin tocar la puerta—. Guau Bella… ese vestido está espectacular. Sonreí, todo se debía a Alice.

Mi vestido era de color blanco con rayas negras, llegaba hasta medio muslo, con tirantes finos, era de Louis Vuitton. De calzado unos Jimmy Choo de color negro de 10 centímetros de alto. El cabello lo había dejado suelto, ahora lo tenía diez centímetros debajo de los hombros, hacía menos de un mes que me lo había cortado. Rogaba a Dios que mi pastosidad no hiciera acto de presencia, ya que estos zapatos son unas trampas mortales para mí.

—Alice —dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, reímos por la coincidencia.

—Estamos listas. ¿Y tú, Bella? —preguntó Sarah con Lizzy en brazos, le coloqué las botas a Tony—. ¿Crees que debería buscar algo para taparle las marcas de nacimiento a Lizzy?

—No, déjala así como está. No todos aquí saben que son unos Cullen —respondí levantándome con mi hijo en brazos—. Estamos listos… bajemos.

Salimos de mi habitación, bajamos el tramo de escaleras entre risas, por los pucheros que hacía Tony, cuando me disponía a bajar el último tramo de escaleras, Joselyn me detuvo.

—Bella, espera.

Me volteé a verla totalmente confundida.

— Sarah, dale a la niña —dijo mirando a Sarah, quien me miró confundida, pero obedeció, acomodó a mi gatita en mi brazo izquierdo—. Te tomarán fotos al bajar. Primero bajaremos nosotras, cuenta hasta veinte y síguenos.

Tomó la mano de Sarah y desaparecieron escaleras abajo.

—Maaamaa —dijo Tony con sus deditos en la boca.

—Ya lo sé amor… ese disfraz te molesta —susurré dándole un beso en su mejilla—. Pero… estas hermoso.

Mi gatita escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, sus pequeños rizos me hacían cosquillas, ellos le llegaban a la altura de los hombros. Sentí como dejó un beso húmedo ahí. Sonreí como boba y la estreché más fuerte, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

—Tú también estás hermosa, princesa —susurré besando como pude su mejilla—. Bueno… ha llegado la hora de bajar.

Comencé a caminar sin despegar mi mirada del suelo, no quería que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia y mis bebés salieran lastimados.

Llegamos al inicio de las escaleras, todos mis amigos y familia estaban presentes, solo faltaba la persona más importante, "Mi Edward". Mi padre estaba al final de las escaleras esperándome, él me miraba con orgullo, sonrió ampliamente al percatarse que lo miraba. Mi Bubú me miraba preocupada, lo sabía, ella también tenía miedo que en vez de llegar caminando lo hiciéramos rodando. Alice y Rose brincaban en un mismo lugar, no cabían de la alegría, mis amigos estaban igual, bueno las chicas, en cambio los chicos trataban de calmarlas un poco. Caled me miraba preocupado. Me sorprendí al ver parados detrás de Caled a Don Carlisle Cullen y a Doña Esme Cullen, no entendían qué hacían aquí, si yo no los habían invitado. Deberían estar junto a Edward ya que también es su cumpleaños. La señora Cullen me miraba con una infinita tristeza, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Comencé a descender, me detuve a la mitad de las escaleras ya que los flashes me cegaban, por un momento pude apreciar la decoración, todo era de color azul con amarillo y verde, había grandes dibujos de Peter Pan y Campanita, las mesas estaban vestidas con manteles en color azul y amarillo, todo esta meticulosamente arreglado, las sillas hacían juego con los manteles y la demás decoración. Por un momento me permití soñar que era Edward, el que me esperaba al final de las escaleras con mi sonrisa torcida favorita, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillando como nunca, como las dos esferas más hermosas de todo el mundo entero y con una mano extendida hacía nosotros.

—Estás hermosa, hija —susurró mi padre rompiéndome la ilusión, estaba asombraba, no sabía en qué momento había puesto mis pies de nuevo en movimiento y había llegado a su lado—. Y tú princesita también estás hermosa.

Tomó a mi gatita en sus brazos, le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, comenzó a alzarla en el aire, se escuchó la risa musical de mi niña, era como un repique agudo de campanitas.

—Usted no se queda atrás señor Swan —murmuró quitándome a Tony de mis brazos, comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí. Sonreí, era normal ya para mí que Charlie llamara a mi bebé Ethan Swan. Era una niñada lo que hacía.

—Hola Bella.

Me volteé al escuchar esa voz. La señora Cullen me sonreía y Don Carlisle miraba serio por donde segundos atrás se había ido mi padre.

Qué creía ésta, que con una sonrisa yo caería, pues esta muy equivocada.

—Señora Cullen. Isabella para usted —murmuré seria—. Creí, que había dejado muy claro mi punto.

—Por favor Isabella, no me alejes de mis nietos —susurró con la voz entrecortada, parecía que iba a llorar.

—Yo no los estoy alejando, son ustedes mismos. Y si así fuera el caso, ¿por qué no debería de hacerlo? Ustedes alejaron a Edward de nosotros —dije enojada, al tiempo que sentía un fuerte brazo rodear mí cintura.

—Bella… Sarah te necesita —susurró Caled contra mi cabello. Pude ver cómo la señora Cullen se paralizaba y Don Carlisle fruncía el ceño.

—Por favor váyanse de mi casa, no me hagan sacarlos a la fuerza. El día que vengan con Edward serán bienvenidos, antes, por favor ni se molesten —me mantuve firme en mi decisión—. Con permiso.

Caled me arrastró a su lado, con su brazo aún rodeando mi cintura. Cuando me aseguré que los señores Cullen no nos veían lo empujé.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —pregunté golpeando su brazo.

—Lo siento Bella, pero las chicas me enviaron —respondió sobándose donde lo había golpeado, señaló con la barbilla al quinteto de locas: Rosalie, Alice, Kira, Joselyn y Sarah, quienes me miraban con una enorme sonrisa—. Pegas… fuerte, esa es mi hermanita.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sonriendo con las mejillas ruborizadas. Cerré la distancia que me separaba de ellas, al llegar frente a ellas, las señalé con mi dedo—. ¿De quién fue la idea?

Realmente estaba muy enojada, no solo por eso, eso solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo que más me molestaba era la actitud de los señores Cullen. Y porque si ellos le iban con el chisme a Edward, él podría creer que yo ya lo había olvidado y eso no es cierto. Cada día lo amo más, mi amor crece con cada sonrisa, cada gesto que hacen Lizzy y Tony.

—Culpable —dijo Sarah levantando las manos—. Pero fue en buena onda. Así ellos creen que te has olvidado de Edward y le permitirían volver.

Me lancé a sus brazos. Su idea era estupenda.

—Bueno, bueno, sigamos con la fiesta. Bella, ¿y los niños? —preguntó Alice sonriendo.

—Con Charlie —susurré aún desde los brazos de Sarah.

—Vamos a buscarlos. Ya es hora de la presentación del payaso —dijo tomando mi mano y la de Rose, comenzó a arrastrarnos por todo el lugar.

Ubicamos a mi padre en el área de la piscina, estaba tomando lo que al parecer era Whisky y conversaba con dos hombres; uno era un señor mayor, corpulento, no tanto con Emmett, pero un poco más que Charlie, alto de tez morena, cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, llevaba un traje casual negro, con un suéter azul por debajo. El otro era joven más o menos la edad de Rose, tez morena, un poco más clara que el otro hombre, su cabello corto era color negro, tenía un poco de barba. Estaba vestido con un traje casual color negro de cuadro y una camisa de seda de color negro por debajo. Éste tenía a mi gatita en sus brazos, mientras que Charlie tenía a Tony.

—Permiso —dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, logrando que los tres hombres voltearan a vernos.

—Rosalie, Alice, Bella, les presento a Billy Black y a su hijo Jacob Black —dijo mi padre señalando a sus acompañantes con la mano que sostenía su copa.

—Maaamaa —me llamó mi gatita estirando sus brazos en mi dirección.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Me permites a mi hija —murmuré enojada. Como mi padre se atrevía a dejar que un extraño alzara a mi bebé.

—Por supuesto —murmuró el tal Jacob pasándome a mi gatita—. Es tan hermosa como su madre.

No pude evitar ruborizarme por su cumplido.

—Es un placer —escuché cómo decía Rose, por el robillo del ojo vi que tomó a Tony de los brazos de mi padre.

—Rose, Al —llamé sin voltearme, ya me había alejado unos cuantos pasos.

—Fue un placer, permiso —escuché a Alice, luego el sonido de los tacones en la baldosa que indica que se acercaba a donde yo estaba esperando. Unos segundos después ambas me flaquearon, así llegamos junto a los chicos: quienes estaban muertos de la risa por lo que estaba haciendo el payaso.

— ¿Aún sigues enojada Bella? —preguntó Sarah dejando de reír y mirándome fijamente—. Lo siento, de verdad no pretendía molestarte.

Negué con la cabeza. No era por eso, de estaba confirmado no era mi día.

—No estoy enojada por eso, sino porque mi padre dejó que un idiota que no conozco cargara a mi gatita —expliqué con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso me ocurría cada vez que mi enojo era enorme, una costumbre muy humillante, pero de verdad no lo puedo evitar.

—Permiso, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó detrás de mí, el hombre que acabo de llamar idiota.

—Isabella para ti y no. "NO" puede hablar contigo —dijo Caled mirando desafiante al tal Jacob, colocándome detrás de su espalda.

—Esto no es de tú incumbencia, métete en tus asuntos, esto es entre Bella y yo —exclamó el tal Jacob destilando veneno. Chase y Nick flaquearon de inmediato a Caled.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, aléjate de Bella! —Caled estaba furioso.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Isabella? —preguntó Sam llegando a nuestro lado junto a Jared.

—Esto no termina aquí. Tú y yo hablaremos sea como sea —amenazó antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

—Qué pesado —murmuró Sarah abrazando a Caled—. Ya tranquilízate amor.

—Gracias Sam —dije volteando a verlo.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos —dijo antes de alejarse.

— ¡Hay que disfrutar la fiesta! —gritó Alice dando saltitos.

La fiesta pasó sin ningún incidente, pero ninguno de los chicos relajó su postura en ningún momento.

Sam y los demás estaban muy pendientes, en ningún momento dejaron de vigilarnos.

No volví a ver a los señores Cullen por ninguna parte.

Mis bebés hicieron todo lo que Alice tenía planeado. Hubo una obra de teatro donde personificaron a Peter Pan y a Campanita, aunque no hablaran en ningún momento. Tumbaron las piñatas, jugaron en el castillo inflable. Lloré cuando les cantonamos la canción de cumpleaños, les ayudé a apagar su velita.

El pastel de Lizzy era de cuatro pisos que hacían un bonito diseño, el decorado era de campanita. De Tony habían dos pasteles: uno el pastillaje era de color azul simulando el agua, encima tenía el enorme barco del capitán garfio, el segundo tenía al capitán garfio sentado en una especie de laguna, encima de un tronco de árbol Peter Pan estaba sentado, casi a su lado se encontraba campanita.

Todo fue perfecto, Alice se encargó de grabar desde el principio al final, tenía la costumbre de hacerlo en todo lo que hacían mis bebés. Lo hacía por si algún día Edward apareciera de nuevo en nuestras vidas, por lo menos viera todo lo que hicieron nuestros hijos mediante los videos.

Lo único que no me gustó… fue que Jacob Black no me quitó el ojo de encima en lo que quedaba de fiesta y eso me asustaba y me molestaba al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Anisa, Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí**


	15. El paseo con Lizzy y Tony

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

**.**

**Paseo con Lizzy y Tony.**

**BPov.**

El tiempo siguió su marcha. Estábamos a principio del mes de noviembre, hacía un mes que se habían cumplido cuatro largos años desde que me separaron de Edward y dos meses desde mi cumpleaños número 19.

No busqué a Edward al cumplir la mayoría de edad como me lo había prometido, porque me enteré por mi amiga Angie que… él estaba felizmente casado con una tal Lilliam Granger, la mejor amiga de su prima Tanya. Ese mismo día les hice prometer a ella y a Ben que si se llegaran a encontrar con Edward o con algunos de sus hermanos no les fueran a decir que Edward y yo tenemos dos preciosos hijos.

No lo hacía en mal plan o porque estaba celosa. Pero conozco a Edward como cada centímetro de piel de nuestros hijos y sé que él sería capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la nuestra y eso no lo puedo permitir. No niego que aún me duele su traición, pero estoy muy feliz de que haya encontrado la felicidad, aunque sea lejos de mí.

Porque cuando uno ama a alguien su felicidad muy por encima de la tuya.

Mis hijos estaban hermosos. Elizabeth es toda una princesita, su cabello broncíneo cae en suaves rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda, no soporta la idea de cortárselos, por supuesto Alice, Rosalie y mi Bubú la apoyan. Ethan en cambio tiene el cabello rebelde como su padre, salvo que es de color castaño medio, con corte de pinchos (así lo llama él) hace el mismo gesto que Edward cuando esta nervioso, se pasa repetidas veces la mano por el cabello logrando desordenárselo más, si es que eso es posible, y se aprieta el puente de la nariz cuando está muy enojado.

En la Universidad me va estupendamente, soy la primera en mi clase, los profesores dan muy buena referencia de mí. De mi grupo de amigos solo quedamos Sarah, Caled y yo. Son los que se reúsan a alejarse de nosotras, puesto que Joselyn y Nick ganaron una beca y se fueron a culminar sus estudios en Inglaterra, nos comunicamos por correos electrónicos o video llamadas.

Los padres de Chase fallecieron hace un año y tuvo que mudarse a Miami para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares. Obviamente Kira, al ser su esposa, se fue con él. Desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a comunicar.

En lo referente a mi vida personal, en estos dos años Jacob Black no ha dejado de insistirme, todos los días me envía flores, joyas y no sé qué cuantas cosas más, tanto para mí como para mis hijos, aunque a ninguno de los dos le caiga muy bien que digamos, siempre se las devuelvo con el mismo repartidor.

Mi padre no hace más que darle alas, lo llama mi futuro yerno. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a ocurrir. Solo soy de un hombre y ese tiene nombre y apellido: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el padre de mis hijos. Le he dejado muy en claro a Jacob que no estoy interesada en mantener ninguna relación con él.

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, era muy temprano todavía, apenas se podía ver un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por mi ventana. Ya no tenía nada de sueño, pero tenía pereza de levantarme. Hoy no iría a la Universidad, por lo que podía llevar a mis bebés a donde ellos quisieran. Escuché cómo mi puerta era abierta muy suavemente, me quedé inmóvil esperando para ver cual de mis hijos era. El colchón se medio hundió bajo su peso.

—Mami —susurró mi gatita con su vocecita de soprano—. Mami.

No abrí mis ojos, ni mucho menos me moví, dejé que ella se situara frente a mí.

—Te atrape —dije tomándola en mis brazos en un rápido movimiento y con otro la metí bajo las mantas. Me deleité con el sonido de su risa, la cual es como un replique agudo de campanitas.

—Penche que momias mami —susurró sonrojándose. Solté unas risitas.

—Claro que no. Solo pensaba en Ethan y en ti, bebé. —dije besando su frente, luego sus mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Frunció su pequeño ceño y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Hacía el mismo gesto que yo al pensar. No pude evitarlo y besé su frente.

—Me utadia pome un elao —murmuró muy seria. Estaba sumamente concentrada—. Uego a chine.

Me reí por como lo decía, era tan mona.

—Gatita —murmuré sonriendo, ella me miró fijamente—. Se dice: "Me gustaría comer un helado, luego ir al cine".

—Eno, me utadia pome un elao, uego al chine —susurró ruborizándose. Dios, cuánto amaba a mi bebé. Ella y Tony son mi vida, la razón de mi existencia.

—Bien princesa —besé su pequeña nariz—, ¿te gustaría ir con Tony y conmigo al zoológico?

— ¡Ti! —gritó con gran entusiasmo.

—Mami —susurró Tony desde el umbral de la puerta, tallándose sus bellos ojitos verdes esmeralda como su padre.

—Si, mi amor —dije abriendo mis brazos, él no dudo en correr a ellos. Lo monté en la cama recostándolo a un lado de mi gatita, quedé justo encima de los dos.

— ¿No as a la Unovesidad mami? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sonríes igual que tú padre —dije sin pensar, me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho. El brillo que ambos tenían hasta hace un momento desapareció y fue reemplazado por la tristeza.

—Papi unca a enir —susurró mi gatita con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales borré con mis besos, tanto las de ella como las de Tony.

—Ethan, Elizabeth —llamé sentándome en la cama y colocándolos a ellos en mis piernas, me miraban con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. Edward va a venir. No sé cuando. Pero les prometo que lo van a conocer.

El corazón se me partía en millones de pedacitos al mentirles de esta manera. Pero cómo podía decirle que su padre está casado con otra y con más hijos. No, no puedo decirles eso.

— ¿De veda mami? —preguntó Tony con expresión seria.

— Si, bebé —besé su cabecita, luego la de mi gatita y los estreché contra mi pecho—. ¿Quién se quiere bañar conmigo en el jacuzzi?

Sonreí cambiando de tema. Nunca me había gustado ver triste a mis hijos.

— ¡Yoooooooo! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se levantaron de mis piernas saltando en la cama de inmediato. Sonreí por lo hermosa y tierna que era la escena y porque la risa de mis bebés es contagiosa. Los rizos broncíneos de mi niña revoloteaban a su alrededor, cada vez que daba un salto. Se veía tan hermosa con su pijamita rosa de seda con el logo de las princesas en la parte del frente. Tony no se queda atrás, es ver a Edward pero con cabello castaño medio y en miniatura. De seguro va a ser todo un rompecorazones al llegar a la adolescencia. Se ve tan hermoso siendo tan sobreprotector con su hermanita, no la deja acercarse mucho a la orilla de la cama.

—Tengan cuidado —advertí colocándome de pie y caminando a mi cuarto de baño.

— ¡Ti mami! —gritaron al mismo tiempo luego comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

_"Ay Edward, no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo_, _pero me alegro que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado y el de nuestro hijos",_ completé mi pensamiento.

Al llegar al jacuzzi lo puse a llenar, le coloqué esencia de Rosa y Vainilla, también espuma. Miré preocupada la puerta del baño, no escuchaba la hermosa risa de mis niños. Regresé a pasos apresurados al cuarto, al salir por la puerta me relajé: ellos estaban sentados en medio de mi cama de espaldas a mí, sus cabecitas estaban juntas, me pareció escuchar que hablaban entre ellos, pude observar que miraban fijamente algo… pero desde esta distancia no logré distinguir qué era. Caminé en silencio hasta llegar a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué miran? —pregunté tomándolos por su pequeña cintura y atrayéndolos hacia mi pecho.

—Me achutaste mami —murmuró mi gatita enojada con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento bebé —me disculpé dándole un besito en la frente.

—Mida mami es papi —murmuró Tony mostrándome la foto de Edward que guardo en mi mesita de noche. Asentí tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

—Si amor, es papi —susurré intentando sonreír, pero solo logré una mueca. Mi gatita sonrió volteándose para quedar de frente a mí, enredo sus pequeños bracitos en mi cuello.

—Es muy dapo mami —susurró en mi oído. No pude contenerme y solté unas cuantas risitas.

—Si princesa… tú papi es muy guapo —la miré sonriendo. No podía decirle que tiene un cuerpo glorioso, que parece haber sido tallado por los mismos ángeles—. Al igual que tú y Tony.

—Humm… mami —susurró Tony pensativo.

—Dime bebé —besé su mejilla.

— ¿Qué le gu-gus-gusta a papi? —preguntó pasándose la mano por el cabello. Estaba nervioso.

—Bueno… a Edward le gusta tocar el piano y la guitarra. Escuchar música clásica, su canción favorita es la misma de ustedes: "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. Colecciona coches deportivos. Tenía entendido que quería ser pediatra, pero no estoy realmente segura si fue para eso que esta estudiando —respondí con una sonrisa triste. En todos las planes de Edward estaba yo incluida y viceversa.

—Mami, yo quedo patica piano —susurró pasándose su mano por el cabello tres veces seguidas.

—Yo quedo Bale —dijo mi gatita muy entusiasmada.

—Ok —acepté sonriendo. Se me ocurrió una idea, así que con una agilidad —no propia de mí— los acosté de nuevo sobre la cama haciendo una prisión con mis brazos y comencé hacerles cosquillas alternadamente, primero Tony luego Lizzy y después a los dos juntos. Estuve haciéndoles cosquillas un rato, paré cuando respiraban con dificultad.

— ¿A onde mamo mami? —preguntó Tony después de recuperar el aliento. Sacó la foto de Edward arrugada de debajo de la guardacamisa que traía puesta, me la tendió.

—Bueno… estaba pensando que primero podemos ir a McDonald a desayunar, luego podríamos ir al zoológico, allí nos comemos unos helados y por último vamos al cine a ver una película, la que ustedes quieran.

— ¡Ti Maonal! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Besé sus mejillas.

—Pero primero hay que ducharnos —indiqué levantándome de la cama. Antes de guardar la foto la miré de nuevo… en ella aparecía Edward en nuestro prado. Esa foto la tomé días antes de mi cumpleaños. _"No sabes cuánto te extraño", _pensé de nuevo triste, acaricié la imagen con la yema de mis dedos, la besé y susurré: —Siempre te amaré.

La volví a mirar y la guardé de nuevo en la gaveta de arriba.

—A quitarse la ropa entonces —dije volteándome. No pude evitar sonreír, Tony estaba en bóxer de color negro, con un buen cuerpo como su padre, luchando con su guardacamisa, pero al parecer la batalla la perdía mi hijo.

— ¿Me audas mami? —preguntó mi gatita. Reí al verla con sus braguitas de color rosado con un dibujo de princesa, sus rizos estaban enredados en su camisa.

—Claro princesa —respondí tomando el borde y con mucho cuidado le desenredé el cabello logrando así sacarle la camisa—. ¿Quieres ayuda, campeón?

—No mami —respondió en el mismo momento que sonreía triunfante, había logrado sacársela él solo. Tony se bajó de la cama con una agilidad que heredó de Edward —por que yo soy muy pastosa— se volteó para ayudar a sus hermanita, y salieron corriendo al cuarto de baño. Caminé sonriendo detrás de ellos, al entrar los vi dentro del jacuzzi jugando con sus animales de goma. Lizzy tenía espuma por toda su carita y en algunas partes de sus rizos. Me despojé de mi pijama, unos shorts cortos de seda color azul celeste y una camisa tipo baby bol, y me uní a ellos.

**.**

**.**

Llevábamos como veinte minutos dentro del jacuzzi jugando a las sirenas y los piratas cuando un grito nos espantó.

—Bella.

De inmediato Tony y Lizzy se levantaron de su lugar y llegaron asustados a mis brazos, que ya los esperaban abiertos. Pude sentir que sus pequeños cuerpos estaban tensos.

— ¡Bella, no encontramos a Lizzy y a Tony por ninguna parte! —gritó Alice entrando como poseída al baño. Suspiró de alivio al verlos entre mis brazos, mis bebés se relajaron de inmediato.

—Alice… ellos han estado conmigo desde temprano —dije sonriendo por su exageración.

—No lo vuelvan hacer —los retó Alice ignorando mis palabras—. No saben lo preocupadas que estábamos Rose y yo al no verlos dentro de sus camas como siempre.

—Allí están —exclamó Rose con un alivio evidente en su voz. Volví a sonreír.

— ¿Para que los buscaban? —pregunté intrigada. ¿Qué querían ellas con mis bebés?

—Nada importante —respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo queríamos darle los buenos días.

—Saldremos de paseo dentro de un rato, ¿vienen con nosotros? —pregunté, alternando mi mirada entre las dos.

—Lo siento Bella… pero voy con Sarah al centro comercial. Vamos de compras —se excusó Alice con una enorme sonrisa—. Bella si quie…

—No gracias, a lo que sea que estás pensando —la corté de inmediato.

—No seas aguafiestas —dijo haciendo un puchero a su estilo.

—No Alice, y es mi última palabra —dije firme. No me harían cambiar mis planes de hoy.

—Tú te lo pierdes —salió danzando del baño.

—Yo no puedo acompañarte Bella, aunque quisiera. Voy con Sophi al salón de Belleza. Hoy en la noche es la fiesta de Brad —explicó Rose desde el borde del jacuzzi. Tony se levantó y llegó a su lado.

—Ola tita, maina, mama Dose —la saludó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hola mi príncipe —Rose le dio un beso en la frente—. Tú princesa, ¿no me piensas saludar?

Mi gatita solo separó su cabecita de mi cuello, la levanté para que besara la mejilla de Rose.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Bella, por favor —dijo levantándose.

—No te preocupes. Nosotros estaremos bien —aseguré con una sonrisa. Ella caminó hacia la puerta—. Rossi, cuídate por favor.

—Estaré bien —murmuró antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Duramos media hora más, hasta que por fin logré sacarlos. Nos sequé un poco con toallas; cada uno salió envuelto en un albornoz de color blanco. Mi cabello y el de Lizzy envueltas en una toalla.

Los dejé sobre mi cama viendo Phineas y Ferb, mientras iba a su respectiva habitación por su muda de ropa. Pasé primero a la habitación de mi gatita, en el armario busqué un vestido de color azul con un lazo de color blanco con detalles en color azul en el cuello, le llegaba cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas, para complementarlo un chaleco tejido de color azul, de calzado una bailarinas color blanco. Me dirigí a la cómoda donde tomé una braguita color blanco de Tinkerbell y unas medias pantis de color blanco.

Salí de allí y pasé directo a la habitación de Tony, en el armario busqué el conjunto que combina con el vestido de mi gatita; consistía en una bermuda de color azul, una camisa manga corta de color blanco de cuadros azules, un abrigo tejido de color blanco con un dibujo en color azul, de calzado unos tenis color blanco. De la cómoda tomé un bóxer color blanco con dibujos de autos de carreras y unas medias de color blanco.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Al llegar corrí por toda ella en busca de mi IPhone sin hacer el mínimo ruido, y les tomé una foto. Lizzy dormía recostada en el pecho de Tony y él le rodea la cintura con sus pequeños bracitos. Me dirigí a mi armario, los despertaría cuando ya estuviera lista. Tomé un suéter manga larga de color blanco con un corazón en la parte delantera en color azul, un vaquero tipo pitillo de color negro y unas bailarinas color negro. Salí a buscar en la cómoda mi ropa interior, escogí un conjunto de color blanco la braguita es tipo tanga, el brasier tipo pucho. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba completamente vestida. Alisé mi maraña de cabello y al terminar lo recogí todo en una coleta alta, me hice rizos en las puntas, caminé hasta llegar a mi cama.

—Gatita… despierta bebé —susurré acariciando sus mejillas—. Arriba dormilona o no podremos ir a McDonald.

—Maonal mami —susurró con sus ojitos cerrados.

—Si bebé, McDonald. Pero debes levantarte —dije besando su frente. Abrió sus hermosos ojos de un verde bosque con una línea chocolate.

—No pedo moeme mami —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Solté unas risitas, de inmediato al escuchar a mi niña.

Mi mente viajó al día en que yo estaba en una situación parecida.

**Flashback:**

—_Edward —llamé—. Edward —volví a llamarlo moviéndolo levemente. Como no me hizo caso, intenté aflojar su agarre para levantarme y buscar mi ropa—. Es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos —susurré en su oído porque todavía tenía apretado su brazo en mi cintura, no había logrado separarme ni un centímetro. Lo sentí removerse y apretar su agarre aún más._

—_Buenos días princesa —susurró él mientras escondía su cara en mi cabello, por la luz que había en la habitación—. Así quiero despertar de ahora en adelante, contigo en mis brazos._

—_Edward es tarde, debemos irnos —dije tratando de levantarme._

—_No —me contradijo haciendo un tierno puchero—. No quiero —dijo haciéndome recostar de nuevo en la cama—. Este ha sido el mejor despertar de toda mi vida —susurró antes de besarme. El beso comenzó de una manera suave, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más demandante. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y me podría quemar. Sentí como Edward se posicionaba encima de mí. Debía parar ya porque comenzaba a sentirme húmeda y sentía cómo el pequeño Eddy comenzaba a despertar. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero él no abandono mi piel de mis labios pasó a besar mi mandíbula._

—_Edward —susurré recuperando el aliento—. Tienes que llevarme a mi casa. Charlie o mi Bubú podría darse cuenta que no estoy —dije, pero mi mano derecha tomó un mechón de su pelo cobrizo y mi mano izquierda acariciaba su sedosa espalda. Volvió sus labios a los míos, pero solo era un beso dulce y delicado._

—_Esta bien, tú ganas —refunfuñó separándose de mí._

_Se levantó de la cama con su cuerpo glorioso totalmente desnudo y comenzó a recoger nuestra ropa. Se colocó unos bóxer negros que se adherían a su piel, dejándome ver su lindo trasero. Recogió un pedazo de tela rosa y me lo tendió con una sonrisa torcida en su cara. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta que eran mis braguitas. La tomé y me deslicé de la cama poniéndome de pie. En ese momento sentí un pequeño dolor y molestia en mi entrepierna. Lo ignoré. No quería que Edward se preocupara—. Eres tan hermosa y eres solo mía —dijo Edward poniéndose su camisa, ya traía puesto su pantalón. Me ruboricé por su comentario—. ¿Te duele mucho, Bella? ¿Te hice daño anoche? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Bajé mi mirada hacía donde estaba él mirando. Allí en esa parte de mí cuerpo que solo la conocía él desde ahora, mis hermanas, mi madre y yo misma, tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre seca._

—_No, estoy bien Edward —respondí rápidamente. Puse toda mi atención en mi tarea —como si ponerme mis bragas era algo tan importante— ya que me sentía demasiado avergonzada por estar completamente desnuda delante de él, lo cual era una soberana tontería después de lo que habíamos hecho, pero todavía no quería levantar mi mirada._

—_Ten ponte esto. Lo compré para ti —dijo tendiéndome un vestido ligero de tirantes de un color azul celeste con flores blancas y unas bailarinas blancas. Le entrecerré los ojos—. Por favor… —suplicó haciendo un puchero. Me rendí. No podía resistirme a su mirada y la verdad era mi mejor opción, no pensaba volver a meterme el vestido de anoche, eso era una tortura. Lo tomé y me vestí. No sabía en que momento de anoche mi peinado se había deshecho, pero me peiné mi maraña de cabello alisándolo del todo, dejándolo suelto con unas ondas._

**Fin del Flashback:**

—Mami —susurró mi gatita acariciando mis mejillas. Parpadeé varias veces—. ¿En que penchabas?

—En nada bebé —susurré sonriendo. Con cuidado retiré los bracitos de Tony para luego tomarla en los míos—. Listo, vamos a vestirte.

— ¿Tony? —preguntó bostezando y tallándose los ojitos.

—Después de que tú estés lista, lo llamaremos —besé su mejilla. La puse de pie sobre el sofá, le quité el albornoz y comencé a vestirla, al terminar peiné suavemente sus rizos—. ¿Qué te quieres hacer en el cabello?

—No che —respondió sin apartar la vista del juego que estaba jugando en mi celular. Opté por una coleta alta como yo, le saqué su pollina hacia el lado izquierdo, acomodé sus rizos y le coloqué gel con destellos.

—Terminamos princesa, vamos a despertar a Tony —indiqué, tomándola en brazos y besando su mejilla.

—Gacias mami —susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla. La senté en la cama y de inmediato centró su atención en el televisor, estaban pasando la Princesa y el Sapo.

—Tony amor —llamé, besando su frente—. Levántate, dormilón.

—Mmm… —susurró cambiando de posición.

—Vamos bebé, arriba —murmuré besando su cuello. Su aroma es como lilas mezclado con algo más, tal fuera vainilla—. Se nos hace tarde.

Abrió sus bellos ojitos.

—Eta mien —murmuró enojado sentándose en la cama.

—No te enojes bebé, ¿no quieres ir a McDonald? —pregunté haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ti mami —respondió entre risas—. Yaaa. Mami yaaa.

—A vestirse entonces —dije. Colocándolo de pie comencé a vestirlo. Al terminar nos eché perfume a los tres. Bajamos al recibidor tomados de las manos.

—Buenos días —nos saludó Leah nada más vernos.

—Enos ías —correspondieron el saludo los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Hola mis pequeñines, ¿qué quieren para desayunar? —se acuclilló a su altura.

—Naa, mamo a Maonal —respondió mi gatita con las mejillas sonrojadas. Leah me miró.

—Buenos días para ti también Leah y vamos a desayunar fuera —respondí a su pregunta silenciosa, mientras buscaba la llave de mi Ferrari y mi bolsa. Me percaté que solo quedaba ésta y la de una de las camionetas—. ¿Mis hermanas ya se fueron?

—Sí, Alice salió primero, y diez minutos después se fue Rose —respondió con mi gatita en brazos, Tony estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con el Dsi xl.

—Leah, ¿le puedes avisar a Sam que voy a salir? —pedí tomando a mi gatita en mis brazos.

—Claro —susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

—Vamos Tony —susurré tomando su mano y ayudándolo a levantarse—. Deja el juego.

—Ti mami —lo apagó dejándolo sobre el sofá. Caminamos hacia el garaje. Estaba en la parte trasera de mi coche, acomodando a Tony en su sillita, mi gatita ya estaba en la de ella, cuando llegó Sam a mi lado.

— ¿A dónde vamos, señorita Isabella? —preguntó sonriéndole a mi gatita quien lo miraba sonriente.

—Primero a McDonald, luego aún no está decidido —respondí cerrando la puerta, abrí la del piloto—. ¿Quién irá contigo?

—Jared, Jack, Joshua, Samuel y yo la seguiremos en la camioneta.

—Ok.

Me subí al coche, me puse el cinturón, encendí el estéreo comenzó a sonar el cd de Jean Carlos Canela, el cantante que le gustaba a mi gatita. Encendí el coche y salí picando caucho del garaje, mis bebés rieron fuertemente. En eso se parecían a Edward a los tres les encantan la velocidad, reduje el velocímetro al tomar la carretera principal.

—No es juto mami —murmuró mi gatita enfurruñada, haciendo un pucherito. Solté unas risitas.

—Claro que sí bebé, nunca haría algo que los perjudicara a ustedes —dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, ella me fulminaba con la mirada. Pero se le iluminaron los ojitos cuando comenzó a sonar su canción favorita.

— ¡Ale voumen mami! —gritó. Le subí todo el volumen y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Tony se concentró en el paisaje.

Llegamos a McDonald veinte minutos más tarde, ellos entraron corriendo. Para los tres pedí Waffles y chocolate caliente. Luego de ellos jugar un rato en el área de juegos, salimos rumbo al zoológico. Al comprar las entradas nos regalaron una gorra: la de Lizzy es de un león, la de Tony un puma y la mía sorpresivamente era de una oveja. Comenzamos el recorrido por el lado derecho de la entrada, en el mapa indicaba que por allí se encontraban elefantes, hipopótamos, cebras, entre otros animales.

Habíamos recorrido la mitad del camino cuando nuestra tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

—Hola hermosa —saludó una molestosa voz a mi espalda muy cerca de mi oído. Me volteé inmediatamente.

—Jacob Black —escupí ácidamente.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Hubiese venido desde el principio con ustedes —expresó sonriente. Dios, es que este hombre no entiende las palabras: "No estoy interesada"—. Si no es por Charlie no me entero.

—Gracias, pero no. Te puedes ir por donde viniste. Mis hijos y yo estaremos muy bien sin ti —dije molesta.

— ¿Por qué tanta agresividad Bella? —preguntó acercándose a Tony, quien lo miró desafiante mientras que Lizzy se escondió detrás de mis piernas—. Tienes agallas enano.

Palmeó la cabeza de Tony, éste le sacudió la mano con un manotazo.

—No me toques, ni te aceques a mi mami ni a mi hemana —dijo casi sin equivocarse en ninguna palabra. Apretaba sus puñitos a los costados de su cuerpo. Le coloqué mi mano en su hombro y lo atraje hacia mí, ubicándolo a un lado de mi gatita.

—Aléjate de nosotros Jacob, no estoy interesaba en comenzar una relación contigo ni de amigos ni mucho menos de algo más —escupí enojada por su insistencia.

—No me rendiré tan fácilmente, Bella. Algún día lo estarás —trató de darme un beso en la mejilla pero me alejé—. Sé que lo estarás.

Se alejó muy molesto por mi rechazo.

—Teno mieo mami —susurró mi gatita apretándose fuertemente contra mis piernas. Me volteé y la tomé en mis brazos, rodeó mi cintura con sus piernitas escondiendo su carita en la base de mi cuello.

—No debes tenerlo bebé, mami no permitirá que les hagan daño —prometí besando su frente. Tomé la mano de Tony dándole un suave apretón—. ¿Estás bien hombrecito? Gracias por defendernos.

Lo miré y le sonreí. Estaba muy orgullosa de mi bebé.

—Toy mien mami —respondió muy serio. Pero sabía que mentía, ya que a cada pocos segundos apretaba fuerte mi mano y aún se le marcaba la venita de su frente, exactamente igual que a Edward, cuando se encontraba furioso con sus hermanos.

— ¿Quién quiere un helado después del almuerzo? —pregunté cambiando de tema. No quería ver que mis pequeños siguieran preocupados por algo sin importancia.

— ¡Yoooo! —gritaron con entusiasmo.

Caminé hasta la cafetería que según el mapa se encontraba a nuestra izquierda, luego de doblar la esquina. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas muy cerca de los monos. Para Tony pedí un sándwich de pollo y para Lizzy y para mí, sándwich de pavo, y de tomar zumo de naranja.

—Ya no quedo mami —dijo mi gatita apartando menos de la mitad de sándwich.

—Está bien, bebé —le hice señas a la chica que nos atendió. Al llegar a nuestro lado, hablé—: ¿Nos traerías, por favor, un helado de chocolate?

Mi gatita asintió sonriente. A ella le gusta el mismo sabor que a Edward.

—Y dos de fresa —dije mirando a Tony, él asintió con energía.

— ¿De cono o vaso? —preguntó mirando a mis niños.

—De cono, por favor —respondí. Se retiró y en menos de diez minutos volvió con el pedido. Lizzy y Tony no dudaron en comerlo logrando llenarse toda su carita de helado.

Salimos del local veinte minutos después, dirigiéndonos directo al serpentario donde Lizzy y Tony discutieron. Lizzy que la cascabel era la mejor serpiente y Tony que no, que era la cobra y por allí comenzaron. Los tranquilicé amenazándolos que si no dejaban de molestarse no irían al cine, por lo que, en menos de un segundo se disculparon.

Salimos hacia el cine, por el espejo retrovisor vi la camioneta Hummer siguiéndonos a una distancia considerable. Llegamos en quince minutos al "Entertainment Cinemas Fresh Pond". Mis bebés entraron corriendo, le daba gracias a Dios que sacaron el equilibrio de Edward y no mi pastosidad.

Compré las entradas, las palomitas, los refrescos y varias golosinas. Me dio mucha risa al ver la cara de los muchachos al entrar con nosotros a ver una película de niños.

Comenzó la película y con ella nuestra diversión. mi gatita y Tony no paraban de reír… hasta se les salieron las lágrimas cuando Rapunsel le dio el ataque bipolar al salir de la torre, también en la parte donde se sube a la espalda de Flynn Rider cuando un arbusto se sacudía y por él salía un lindo y tierno conejito, además de cuando llegaron al patito molosito.

Ambos lloraron cuando madre Gothel apuñaló a Flynn y él se sacrificó por la libertad de Rapunsel, cortándole el cabello y no dejando que lo curara, logrando que madre Gothel se convirtiera en polvo ya que había vivido muchos años gracias a la magia de la flor dorado y por los últimos dieciocho años gracias al cabello de Rapunsel.

Se alegraron al ver que Flynn al final se salvaba y devolvía a Rapunsel con sus padres, y al final se casaron.

Salimos del cine y fuimos a una pizzería. Para nosotros tres pedí una pizza margarita, para los demás chicos cuatro pizzas familiar tipo especial. La pizza la comimos entre rizas por las imitaciones de Tony. Llegamos a la casa a eso de las nueve y treinta de la noche. Sam me ayudó a bajar a Tony mientras que Jared llevaba a mi gatita; mis bebés iban más dormidos que despiertos, el día había sido muy ajetreado. Los dejaron sobre mi cama a petición mía.

—Leah, ¿me podrías por favor traer sus pijamas? —le pedí entrando a mi cuarto de baño, puse a correr el agua caliente, y salí en busca de mis bebés. Ya Leah se encontraba ahí de nuevo, me ayudó a quitarle la ropa a mi gatita mientras yo se la quitaba a Tony— Gracias, Leah.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió saliendo de mi habitación.

Los cargué a ambos como pude dejándolos debajo de la ducha, me despojé de mi ropa y me uní a ellos, les lavé el cabello, los enjaboné, luego me hice lo mismo, cerré la llave y salimos los tres envueltos en un albornoz azul. Leah se encargaba de cambiarlos diariamente. Ellos se subieron a mi cama mientras yo buscaba en mi armario mi pijama, un Baby Doll de Victoria`s Secret color negro y un short corto, de ropa interior solo me coloqué unas braguitas de color negro. Estuve lista en dos minutos. A Lizzy la vestí con un pijama de color azul con dibujos de hadas, una braguita de color blanco igual de hadas, y a Tony con un pijama también de color azul con dibujos de barcos, de ropa interior un bóxer color azul rey, les cepillé el cabello, primero Tony luego Lizzy y por último yo. Nos metí a la cama.

Esta noche me sentía extraña… no sabía por qué, pero los quería sentir junto a mí.

Comencé a tararear mi nana. No sé en qué momento me abrazaron los brazos de Morfeo. Me desperté un poco desorientada al sentir a alguien mover mi brazo y luego llamarme a lo lejos o por lo menos así lo escuchaba.

—Bella —escuché como me volvían a llamar—. Bella.

—Mmmm… —susurré medio dormida.

—Bella —la voz se le quebró al final. Abrí mis ojos asustada, Alice se encontraba sentada en el borde izquierdo de la cama, llorando a mares.

—Alice, ¿qué paso? —pregunté intentado sentarme en la cama, pero no pude hacerlo ya que mi gatita estaba dormida sobre mi pecho, Tony dormía incrustado en mi costado derecho.

—Ay… Be… Bella —tartamudeó siendo víctima de los espasmos producidos por el llanto.

—Dime qué ocurrió —exigí más asustada que antes. Con mucho cuidado en no despertarla, acosté a mi gatita en la cama, ella se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo. Logré ponerme de pie cuando Alice se apartó de la cama. Miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche y eran las tres con siete de la mañana. Alice se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a llorar más fuerte—. Dios Alice, habla de una buena vez —dije exasperada apretándola fuerte contra mí—. ¿Le pasó algo a Edward o a papá? ¿La Bubú está bien?

—Bella —sorbió por la nariz—. Rose está en el hospital.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté confundida. _Dios, qué le ocurrió a mi hermana_.

—Que Rose esté en el hospital, por... Por…porque la violaron —respondió rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡¿Quéee?! —grité estupefacta.

—Mami —susurró mi gatita sentándose en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojitos. Me separé de Alice y llegué hasta mi bebé.

—Shhh, duérmete amor, no pasa nada —susurré volviéndola a acostar, acaricié su cabello mientras ella volvía a cerrar sus ojitos, la arropé y besé su frente.

—Bella —me llamó Alice.

— ¿En qué Hospital está? —pregunté caminando hacia mi armario.

—En el Hospital Central, Paúl y Ryan la llevaron allí —respondió mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras yo agarraba lo primero que encontré. Un pescador color caqui, un suéter manga larga color rosado y unos tenis color blanco. Corrí hacia mi cómoda, donde tomé un brasier.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaban ese par de inútiles? —pregunté enojada mientras me cambiaba de ropa, ni siquiera me cepillé el cabello, lo recogí todo en una coleta alta.

—No lo sé, no sé más que tú. Paúl llamó a Sam muy asustado y éste se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Leah —al acabar ella de decir eso íbamos ya bajando el tramo de las escaleras del segundo piso.

—Bella —llamó Leah derramando lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sabes de mi hermana? —pregunté abrazándola.

—No mucho… al parecer ella se le escabulló a los chicos, ellos la encontraron hace rato y pues… ya había pasado —respondió sorbiendo por la nariz. Sabía que Rosalie, al tener la posibilidad, se le iba a escapar a Paúl, pero por qué pasarle eso.

—Leah, voy para allá. Te encargo mucho a los niños… ellos duermen en mi habitación.

— ¿Piensan salir? —preguntó Jared desde la puerta del garaje.

—Sí, Embry y Ender nos van a acompañar —respondí mirando a los mencionados, ellos asintieron antes de desaparecer por la puerta—. Jared, Joshua, Jack y Samuel se quedan custodiando la casa, les estoy dejando mi vida. Mis hijos duermen en el tercer piso, espero que los cuiden con su vida si es necesario. O los cazaré como perros por el resto de mi vida.

—No se preocupe, señorita Isabella —dijo Jared muy serio.

—Más les vale —susurré tomando la llave de mi coche. Arrastré a Alice del brazo hasta el garaje, quien no dejaba de llorar. No me podía dar ese lujo… debía ser fuerte por las tres.

En quince minutos me estaba estacionando en el hospital, creo que había roto todas las leyes de tránsito, había hecho un viaje de cuarenta minutos en quince. Ambas corrimos hacia la recepción.

—Buenas noches, nos avisaron que nuestra hermana estaba ingresada aquí —dije con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

— ¿Nombre de la paciente? —preguntó amablemente a pesar de la hora que era.

—Rosalie Swan —respondí tamborileando los dedos en el mostrador de forma impaciente. _Dios, por qué se tardaba tanto_.

—En el segundo piso, habitación 214. Tomen esos ascensores —dijo señalando—. Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias —susurré tomando a Alice del brazo y caminando a pasos apresurados, llegamos a tiempo de que se cerraran las puertas. Al abrirse entramos a un vestíbulo de paredes verdes agua, Sam estaba junto a Paúl y Ryan cubiertos de sangre. Ellos tenían mucha sangre encima, temí lo peor.

_"Lo siento mucho"_ retumbó en mi cabeza las palabras de la enfermera. _No, no, no, Rosalie está bien, ella es fuerte._

— ¿Cómo está Rose? —pregunté cuando llegamos a su lado.

—No sabemos, como no somos familiares no nos han dado información —respondió Sam serio—. Lo que sí sabemos es que la señorita Sophia falleció.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamé llevándome las manos a mi boca. En ese momento pasó una enfermera a nuestro lado— Disculpe, soy Isabella Swan, quisiera saber cómo se encuentra mi hermana, Rosalie Swan.

—En un momento les mando al doctor —dijo antes de entrar a un área con acceso restringido. Me volteé a ver a Paúl, quien se asustó al ver mi expresión.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas tú? —pregunté casi en un grito—. Es tú trabajo cuidar de ella.

—Lo siento señorita Isabella, pero ella entró al baño junto con la señorita Sophia. No pensábamos que ese baño tenía dos entradas —respondió rápidamente con las manos en el aire a modo de protección.

—Esperamos y esperamos hasta que decidimos entrar. Fue allí que nos dimos cuenta y comenzamos a buscarla de inmediato —dijo esta vez Ryan mirándome aterrado.

—El señor y la señora Swan ya viene para acá —me informó Sam con Alice entre sus brazos, llorando contra su pecho.

— ¿Familiares de Rosalie Swan? —preguntó un doctor de unos treinta y pocos, tez blanca, cabello negro, sus ojos eran cafés. Se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro. En la bata decía Dr. M. Stone.

—Somos nosotras —respondí acercándome a él—. ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

—La paciente llegó con contusiones en el cuero cabelludo, hematomas en el rostro y cuello. También presentaba escoriaciones ungueales en el rostro, cuello, tórax y en el área de la mamas…

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Cortaduras —explicó con una media sonrisa—. Hematomas en el nivel de la pared abdominal, muslo, rodillas y piernas. Presentaba signos de estrangulamiento manual y compresión toracoabdominal. Hematomas en la cara interna de los muslos, lesiones en los glúteos y signos de desfloración, es decir, desgarro en la cavidad vaginal. En estos momentos se encuentra sedada.

— ¿Podemos verla? —pregunté en un hilo de voz, cuando logré encontrarla. El doctor asintió y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Alice salió de los brazos de Sam y caminó a mi lado, limpiándose las lágrimas e inhalando profundo.

—La tendremos en observación por dos horas más, luego podrán llevársela —murmuró el doctor deteniéndose frente a la puerta 214—. No deben alterarla.

Dicho esto se fue.

Miré a Alice. Ella suspiró e intentó sonreír.

Tome su mano, conté hasta tres y abrí la puerta. Tuve que tragarme el sollozo que quiso salir de mi pecho. Mi hermosa hermana se encontraba tendida en una camilla con su rostro lleno de cortadas, golpes e hinchado. Por ninguna parte se veía a la Rosalie que era.

Ese maldito desgraciado lo iba a pagar con si vida, por hacerle esa atrocidad a mi hermana.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí**.


	16. Embarazo de Rosalie

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El embarazo de Rosalie.**

**BPov.**

Estábamos a principio del mes de febrero. Ya habían pasado tres meses del ataque que sufrió Rose. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos. Mi Bubú se mudó indefinidamente junto a nosotras y Charlie incrementó nuestra seguridad. Cada uno de mis hijos tiene cinco hombres encargados de su seguridad. Mis hermanas, mi Bubú y yo, cada una tienen seis hombres pendientes de cada movimiento que realizamos. Charlie nos prohibió manejar nuestros coches, de eso se encargan uno de los escoltas, mientras otro viaja de copiloto, los demás nos escoltan siguiéndonos en las Hummer completamente armados.

Charlie le prometió a Rose que no descansaría hasta no dar con esos desgraciados. Por lo que no dejó que la policía se incluyera en la investigación. Rose suministró muy poca información, ella no había logrado ver casi nada a sus atacantes, solo estaba completamente segura de que fueron tres hombres. Dos tenían el cabello largo, uno de ellos lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, aseguró que al parecer ella se la había quitado cuando forcejeaba con él. El otro lo lleva trenzado, y el tercero le parecía que lo llevaba corto. Solo escuchó un nombre: Riley; pero no sabría decir cuál de los tres era.

Lo que Rose no le ha dicho a papá —solo a nosotras— es que antes de ellos irse, le dijeron: _"Dile a los hermanos Cullen que ninguna de sus mujercitas estará a salvo. Ellos deben pagar por lo que me hicieron"._ Ninguna de las tres teníamos idea de lo que ese hombre hablaba. Íbamos para cinco años desde que los vimos por última vez.

Rosalie ya no tiene ninguna marca de los golpes en su cara… solo le quedó un pequeña cicatriz en su ceja derecha. Pero aún no lo había superado psicológicamente. Se había negado volver a la Universidad, por lo que los profesores aceptaron —gracias a una buena cantidad de dinero que les dio mi padre—, que ella culminara el semestre desde la casa, por consiguiente, envía los trabajos con Alice o conmigo.

Por lo que nos ha dicho solo se siente segura con Alice, mis bebés y conmigo. No soporta estar sola en una habitación o donde sea con un hombre, no importa que sea el mismo Charlie. Según la Doctora De La Garza, la psicóloga de Rose, es totalmente normal después de lo que ella vivió, que le va a costar volver a confiar en los hombres. Que la mejor terapia era que solo conviviera por los momentos, solo con el hombre con el cual ella se sintiera segura, que él se encargue de ir infundiéndole seguridad con el resto de los hombres. Alice y yo sabíamos quien podría ayudar a Rose, pero él está muy lejos junto a sus hermanos: Emmett Anthony Cullen.

Alice se encontraba acostada en el borde de la piscina, según ella tomando sol, aunque específicamente hoy un hubiera sol alguno. Lizzy, Tony y yo estábamos dentro de la piscina. Gracias al temporizador que mantiene el agua caliente, así estuviera nevando. Rosalie se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, Alice y yo desistimos de intentar sacarla, cuando usamos nuestro último recurso —los pucheritos de mis bebés— pero ni con eso logramos nada.

—Alice, no me gusta ver cómo Rossi se consume en la soledad —murmuré saliendo del agua, me senté a su lado.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta —dijo sentándose, recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda—. No sé qué más hacer.

—Mami —me llamó mi gatita estirando sus bracitos en mi dirección. Los tomé y la saqué del agua, para luego sentarla en mis piernas. Le quité sus flotadores.

—Por más que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza, no entiendo qué quiso decir ese hombre. Solo… que pudo haber sido cualquiera de las tres —dije acariciando los rizos broncíneos de mi nena. Ella recostó su pequeña espalda contra ni pecho, envolví su pequeña cintura con mi brazo derecho. Afinqué parte de mi peso en mi brazo izquierdo.

—Si, también deduje eso —concordó Alice sacando a Tony del agua. Lo sentó entre sus piernas—. Pero…

—Mamá Ali —la llamó Tony interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

— ¿Si, Tony? —preguntó centrando su atención solo en él.

—Me bajasch y chubes —dijo Tony señalando la piscina. Alice se acercó más a la orilla, lo tomó de sus bracitos y comenzó a sumergirlo hasta la cintura, luego volvía a subir.

—Tengo una sospecha, pero no sé si estoy en lo cierto —dije acomodando a mi bebé. La coloqué de frente a mí, con sus piernitas a cada uno de mis costados, ella recostó su cabecita en mi pecho.

— ¿Cuál es Bella? —preguntó Alice bajando a Tony al agua. Iba a responder, pero un grito nos asustó. Alice casi deja caer a Tony en el agua y mi bebé ya se encontraba sin sus flotadores.

—Alice, Bella. —ambas volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta trasera, por ella salió Leah con expresión de terror, que me congeló en mi lugar, sentí como si me inyectaran agua helada en las venas.

—Rosalie está completamente fuera de sí. Está destruyendo toda su habitación —dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de regular su agitada respiración.

Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas para luego ponernos de pie a velocidad de la luz, llevándonos a mis bebés en nuestros brazos.

Salimos corriendo, dejando a Leah parada en la puerta. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras, se podía escuchar los gritos de Rose, las cosas rompiéndose y cómo mi Bubú trataba de tranquilizarla. Se escuchó como un espejo se quebraba, mi gatita se estremeció y escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello. Escuché como Tony le preguntaba a Alice.

— ¿Qué le pacha a mamá Dose?

—No lo sé, pero no te preocupes —respondió Alice. Le agradecí internamente que tratara de tranquilizar a mi bebé.

Por fin llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Rose, el trayecto se me hizo largo. Mi Bubú se encontraba cerca de la puerta del armario, Rosalie estaba de pie a un lado de la cómoda que tiene encima al Tv Plasma de 42 pulgadas, con un movimiento rápido lo lanzo contra el suelo.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritaron Tony y Lizzy por el estruendo que éste causó.

— ¡Rosalie! —grité acercándome a ella. No entendía por qué mi hermana se comportaba de ésta manera.

—Bella ten mucho cuidado, no quiso que me acercara a ella —me advirtió mi Bubú angustiada.

—Rose, somos Lizzy y Bella —susurré acercándome a pasos vacilantes. Quería abrazar a mi hermana, pero no quería poner en riesgo a mi bebé. Sabía que Rose no le haría daño, pero sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, el instinto de madre salió a flote. Mi bebé está mucho antes que mi hermana—. Mira, tienes asustada a tú bebé.

Enfocó su vista en nosotras, sollozó más fuerte. Cerré la distancia que nos separaba y la apreté contra mi pecho. Mi gatita quedó en medio de las dos. Sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles y su cuerpo fue atacado por los espasmos producidos por el llanto. Me acerqué lentamente a la pared más cercana, donde me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las piernitas de mi gatita a cada uno de mis costados y Rose hincada en medio de mis piernas, escondió su rostro en el lado derecho de mi cuello.

—Shhh, ya pasó —susurré en su oído, comencé a acariciar su espalda—. Ya estoy aquí… no estás sola.

—Bella —me llamó mi Bubú con la voz rota por el llanto.

—Estamos bien, Bubú. ¿Por qué no bajas con Leah y te tomas un té de tila? —dije mirándola con la vista borrosa. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando— ¿Te puedes llevar a Ethan, por favor?

—No mami, yo me quedo —me contradijo Tony sacando su cabecita del hueco del cuello de Alice.

—No bebé, mejor ve con la Bubú, quien te va a dar un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate —dije sonriéndole o al menos intentando—. Ésta es una conversación de chicas, bebé.

—Ta mien mami —susurró un poquito acongojado por excluirlo de la conversación. Le estiró los bracitos a mi Bubú.

—Cualquier cosa me llaman —murmuró mi Bubú antes de salir de la habitación con Tony en sus brazos, dejando en el proceso la puerta cerrada. Alice no tardó en arrodillarse a mi lado y pasar su mano en la cabellera rubia de Rose.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Rose? —preguntó Alice con voz entrecortada, besando el cabello de Rossi. Se escuchó otro sollozo de Rose, Alice me miró preocupada.

—Mama Dose —susurró mi gatita sacando su cabecita de mi cuello, con su manito izquierda acarició muy suavemente la mejilla de Rose.

—Te amo bebé —le dijo Rose apretando un poco el brazo que pasaba sobre el cuerpito de Lizzy.

—Yo tanmien —dijo mi gatita dándole un beso en a mejilla.

— ¡Dinos qué te alteró Rose! —exclamé besando el tope de su cabeza.

— Ay Bella… —se lamentó, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

—Shhhh, háblanos Rose… así no podemos ayudarte.

— ¿Qué te atormenta hermanita? —preguntó Alice limpiándose las lágrimas derramadas.

—Estoy embarazada —contó sollozando más fuerte, se apretó contra mí. "Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada" se repetía en mi mente. No pude hablar en un par de minutos, no lograba salir de mi asombro. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces sin lograr articular palabra.

—Dios… no sé qué decirte —susurré cuando encontré mi voz—. Pero lo que decidas, tienes mi apoyo.

—Al igual que el mío —agregó Alice abrazándonos a las tres.

—No lo quiero tener —comentó Rose separándose un poco de mí—. No es igual que Lizzy y Tony, ellos son productos del amor. Sabes perfectamente que Edward es su padre. En cambio esto, es producto de una violación. No sé cuál de esos desgraciados es el padre.

Rosalie estaba furiosa. Tenía la expresión de querer matar a alguien, se relajó al sentir la caricia de mi gatita en su mejilla, le sonrió a mi bebé, para luego besarle su manita.

—No podía llegar a tolerar su presencia. No podía llegar a amarlo, siempre me recordaría esa maldita noche —prosiguió derramando varias lágrimas.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos al ginecólogo ahora? —pregunté un poquito triste. No importaba cómo había sido concebido, era una parte de Rose, era mi sobrino a quien iba a matar.

—Si, me gustaría acabar con esto lo más pronto posible —respondió firme, sin un rastro de vacilación en su decisión.

—Nos dejas cambiarnos… en media hora nos vemos en el recibidor —confirmé. Asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, luego nos tendió la mano a las dos—. Gracias —dije apoyándome en ella y me levanté—, de verdad me hubiese costado levantarme con esta enorme gatita encima.

Comencé hacerle cosquillas a mi gatita, ella no tardó en comenzar a reír. Solo quería que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar, no quería que estuviera preocupada.

—Ba…bas…taaa ma…mi —murmuró mi gatita entrecortadamente por la risa. Me detuve y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Estarás bien Rose? —pregunté levantando la vista de mi bebé.

—Si, estaré bien —afirmó abrazándome—. Lo siento mucho Lizzy, no quise asustarte.

Mi gatita le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientitos y marcando sus hoyuelos, se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

—Te quiedo mamá Dose —dijo con aquella vocecita de soprano.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró Rose besando su frente—. Te quiero mucho.

— ¿De verdad estarás bien? —preguntó Alice abrazando a Rose.

—Por supuesto. No volveré asustar a mis sobrinos —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… ya nos vemos —dije desde el umbral de la puerta.

Salí de esa habitación con Alice a mi lado, ambas nos miramos, pero ninguna habló. Caminé hacia el tramo de escaleras y subí al tercer piso, entré a pasos apresurados a mi habitación, dirigiéndome directamente a mi cuarto de baño. Dentro de la ducha, mientras se templaba el agua, le quité el traje de baño a mi gatita, luego me quité el mío, con mi bebé en mis brazos me metí bajo la regadera.

—Mami —susurró mi gatita cuando lavaba su cabellera broncínea con su shampoo.

— ¿Sí, bebé? —dije colocándola debajo de la regadera.

— ¿Qué es una volación? —preguntó cuando ya había quitado todo el shampoo. Me congelé en mi lugar, no sabía qué responderle. Al cabo de unos minutos parpadeé saliendo de mi asombro, ella me observaba con una de sus cejas levantada. Con esa expresión se parecía tanto a Edward.

— ¿Por… porqué preguntas eso, gatita? —agregué arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.

—Es que mamá Dose dío… eto es poducto de una volación —repitió ruborizándose—. Yo quedo sabe qué e una volación.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, la atraje hacia mi pecho, para luego colocarme de pie con ella en mis brazos.

—A ver… cómo te explico —pensé buscando las palabras correcta. Cómo le explico a mi nena de tres años y medio de qué tipo de violación hablaba mi hermana—. ¡Sabes qué! Mejor te explico cuando seas grande.

—Mien —me dio un beso en la mejilla. Le di gracias a Dios que no se empecinara en que le respondiera. Ella es muy testaruda, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

—Es hora de salir —dije cerrando la llave de la ducha.

La sequé un poco con una toalla, luego se la coloqué en el cabello y le puse su albornoz rosado. Me hice lo mismo y salí de mi cuarto de baño con ella de mi mano. La ayudé a subirse a mi cama y me dirigí a mi armario, tomé de las pecheras un vaquero de color negro, una camiseta sin manga color de color azul cielo, de calzados unos converse negros con blanco, en la cómoda busqué un conjunto de ropa interior, bajo la atenta mirada de mi bebé que no perdía ningunos de mis movimientos me vestí. Alisé mi cabello y lo recogí en una cola de caballo.

Tomé a mi bebé en mis brazos, me dirigí hacia su habitación, la dejé de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez era su habitación, el cual toda la decoración es de las princesas. En su armario busqué unos shorts cortos de algodón color rosados, un suéter manga tres cuartas color blanco con el dibujo de Bella en el frente. De su cómoda tomé una braguita de color rosado con un estampado de Ariel y unas medias, tipo tobilleras de color blanco. La vestí, cepillé su cabello dejando sus rizos sueltos.

Bajé las escaleras con ellas en mis brazos. Alice y Rose me esperaban en el recibidor junto a mi Bubú, quien tenía una expresión preocupada. Tony se encontraba jugando junto a la chimenea en forma de colmena, con su pista de carros. Me imaginaba que mi Bubú lo había bañado y cambiado, ya que estaba vestido con un monito de algodón de color verde militar y un suéter manga corta de color blanco, con estampado de Cars en la parte delantera.

Me acerqué a mi Bubú y dejé a mi gatita en sus brazos.

—Tony amor, ven acá —lo llamé abriendo mis brazos. Él se levantó del piso y corrió a mis brazos—. Bebé, voy a salir con mamá Rose y mamá Alice, no me tardo. Cuida a Lizzy por mí.

—Ti mami —aceptó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Te me portas bien, ¿bueno? —besé sus mejillas. Lo bajé al suelo, corrió de nuevo hacia sus coches—. No tardamos.

Tomé la mano que me extendía Rose, prácticamente ella me arrastró hasta el garaje. Cuando llegamos al garaje, Sam nos miró interrogante.

—Sam vamos a salir. Nos vamos en el Mercedes Benz de mi abuela —le dijo Rose a Sam arrastrándonos a dicho coche. Alice subió primero, Rose le siguió. Yo fui la última en subir. Jared ya se había subido al asiento del piloto, Sam cerró mi puerta y se subió en el asiento de copiloto. Jared arrancó el coche, los demás nos seguían en dos de las Hummer, una iba delante y la otra detrás.

En veinte minutos llegamos al Mount Auburn Hospital Cambridge Health Alliance, entramos por las puertas de vidrios, caminamos hasta llegar a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —preguntó con una sonrisa la enfermera. Una señora de tez morena, cabello corto de color negro, ojos color café intenso, de unos cuarenta y tantos años.

—Buenas, nos gustaría ver a una ginecóloga —dijo Alice sonriéndole levemente. La señora asintió volviéndose al computador, tocó algunas teclas.

—La doctora Duquesne está disponible, cubículo 4 —informó volteando a vernos de nuevo—. Por ese pasillo —nos indicó con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias —susurramos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Comenzamos a caminar, mi brazo derecho rodeaba la cintura de Rose, Alice iba del otro lado sosteniendo la mano de Rose entre las suyas. Llegamos frente al cubículo con el número 4 escrito con color verde oscuro, la puerta de madera estaba pintada de color blanco. Toqué ligeramente.

—Adelante —se escuchó decir a una mujer detrás de la puerta. Respiré profundo, giré el plomo y entré seguida por Rose y Alice.

—Buenas tardes, permiso. Somos Alice, Rosalie —señalé a mis hermanas— e Isabella Swan.

—Tomen asiento, soy la Doctora Duquesne. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —preguntó indicándonos las sillas frente a su escritorio. Rose y yo tómanos asiento, Alice se quedó de pie justo en medio de ambas sillas. Me miraron fijamente. Suspiré. Así que me toca hablar a mí.

—Este… mmm… como decirlo. Mi hermana Rosalie hace… aproximadamente tres meses fue… atacada sexualmente y… este… bueno… creemos que podría… estar… embarazada —conté tartamudeando.

—Oh… vamos hacerte un análisis de sangre, luego te haremos un ultrasonido —dijo levantando el teléfono—. Helen, ¿podrías traer todo lo necesario para sacar sangre? Necesito enviarlo de inmediato al laboratorio.

—El problema es que… —fui interrumpida por Rose.

—No lo quiero tener.

—Rosalie, si estás embarazada, puedes darlo en adopción —opinó mirando seriamente a Rose. Ésta negó energéticamente—. ¿Quieres hacerte un aborto?

—Si —respondió Rose con un tono de voz que dejaba bien en claro que no la haríamos cambiar de opinión.

—Es tú decisión. Pero tienes hasta la semana trece para pensarlo bien.

—No tengo nada que pensar —la contradijo Rose—. No. Lo. Quiero. Tener.

—Como tú quieras, veré por qué Helen se tarda tanto —se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por la puerta, dejándonos solas. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerré mis ojos.

— ¿Qué te preocupa Bella? —me preguntó Alice en un susurro.

—Esto… a mí no me parece lo correcto —respondí sin abrir mis ojos.

—Crees que está mal lo que voy hacer. Crees que debería tener al hijo de un extraño que abuso de mí —dijo Rose con un tono de voz que evidenciaba que estaba furiosa. Abrí mis ojos y la miré.

—Sí, creo que está mal. Porque también ¡Es tú hijo! —apunté muy seria, enfatizando mis últimas palabras—. Yo no tuve a Ethan y a Elizabeth porque sean los hijos de Edward. Sino porque son una parte de mí.

Rose me entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Suspiré para calmar mi repentino enojo. Por qué no veía que ese bebé no tenía culpa de lo que había hecho su padre.

—Pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo en lo que decidas —murmuré en el mismo momento que se abría la puerta y por ella entraba la doctora seguida por una enfermera.

—Bueno Rosalie, ella es Helen, la encargada de sacarte la sangre para realizar el análisis —informó la doctora mirando solo a Rose. Mi hermana asintió y estiró su brazo.

—Cariño, solo sentirás un pequeño piquete —declaró maternalmente la enfermera con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Miré hacia otro lado cuando le sacaban la sangre a Rose, pero nunca llegué a soltar su mano. La doctora sonrió al ver mi mueca de asco y como respiraba por la boca.

—No te gusta ver la sangre, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza.

—No —confirmé tomando una gran bocanada de aire por la boca.

—Las personas no pueden oler la sangre —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Yo sí, es lo que me pone mal, huele como… a óxido y a sal —dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Le sonreí. Siempre obtenía esa reacción en los demás, cuando salía este tipo de tema.

—Ya terminamos corazón. En veinte minutos estará listo —murmuró la enfermera sonriéndole a Rose.

—Es urgente Helen —la doctora se dirigió a la enfermera.

—Lo traeré nada más esté listo, Valerie —dijo la enfermera antes de desaparecer por la puerta con una pequeña bandeja de metal en sus manos.

—Bueno… mientras esperamos, ¡Cuéntenme de ustedes! —se sentó nuevamente en su silla detrás del escritorio. Las tres la miramos, la doctora había conseguido una silla para Alice.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? —preguntó Alice con una media sonrisa.

—A ver… ¿quién de las tres es la mayor?

—Yo —respondió Rose intentando sonreír—. Luego me sigue Alice y por último Bella.

— ¿Bella? —susurró interrogante.

—Nunca me ha gustado Isabella, es… no sé, como muy formal —dije con las mejillas encendidas.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué edad tienes, Bella? ¿Te puedo llamar así? —preguntó sonriendo levemente.

—Claro, tengo 19 —respondí.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó mirando a mi hermana.

—21 —respondió Alice.

— ¿Rosalie? —miró a Rose.

—23 —respondió Rose.

— ¿Son de aquí de Boston? —preguntó alternando la mirada entre las tres.

—No —respondí negando con la cabeza—. Somos de Chicago. Estamos aquí por la Universidad.

— ¿A qué Universidad van?

—Harvard —respondió Alice—. Estamos por culminar, Rosalie en Derecho, Bella en Literatura y yo diseño de modas.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar "Señorita de Abraham Mateo". Era mi celular. Esa canción le fascina a mi gatita, era un de sus canciones favorita, se sabe la letra completa.

—Disculpen —me disculpé contestando la llamaba. En la pantalla salía "Casa llamando"—. ¿Hola?

—Bella, ¿en dónde están? —preguntó mi Bubú con un deje de angustia en su voz.

—Hablamos cuando lleguemos. Estamos bien Bubú, no te preocupes —dije a modo tranquilizador.

— ¿Estás con Rose donde la doctora De la Garza? —preguntó un poco más tranquila.

—Sí y no —respondí dudosa. La verdad estábamos con una doctora pero no era la psicóloga de Rose.

— ¿Cómo es eso? Bella, por Dios… ¿En dónde están? —preguntó preocupada de nuevo, aparte de estar enojada.

—No te preocupes —trató de tranquilizarla de nuevo—. Como en una hora más o menos estaremos en la casa y te contamos qué es lo que está pasando, ¿está bien?

— ¿De verdad todo está bien? —preguntó de nuevo, un poquito más tranquila. Mi Bubú parecía una montaña rusa. Se preocupa, se tranquiliza y se vuelve a preocupar.

—Sí Bubú, estamos bien —respondí medio sonriendo. Por eso nos caracterizamos los Swan, por ser tercos.

— ¿Y Rose?

— Ella está bien, está calmada, no te preocupes.

— Bueno… te paso a Tony —murmuró con voz seria. Oh sí señor, Doña Marie Swan está muy enojada.

—Hola mami —dijo mi bebé del otro lado de la línea. Me sonrisa se hizo enorme al escuchar su hermosa voz.

—Hola amor. ¿Te estás portando bien?

—Ti mami.

— ¿Y Lizzy? —pregunté asombrada de que no estuvieran discutiendo por ver quien habla primero.

—Eta momida mami —respondió. Pude escuchar cómo mi Bubú le decía algo, entonces Tony preguntó—. ¿A onde eta mami?

—Ethan bebé, mami debe colgar —dije antes de que me insistiera con la pregunta, mi Bubú sabía que si Tony me preguntaba no me iba a negarle responder, ellos son mi debilidad—. Te amo.

—Yo tanmien mami.

—Lo sé bebé. Pero yo te amo aún más. Pásame a la Bubú —dije sonriendo.

—Ti —escuché cómo le pasaba el teléfono ya que lo dejó caer. Volví a sonreír como tonta.

—Bella —era mi Bubú ésta vez.

—Llegaremos dentro de un rato, chao.

—Chao Bella, cuídense por favor —escuché cómo decía antes de colgar la llamada. Me volteé hacia mis hermanas. La doctora me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tienes hijos Bella? —preguntó intrigada. Me extrañó su pregunta.

—Sí —respondí confundida—. Ethan y Elizabeth cumplirán cuatro años en Junio.

—Entonces… los tuviste muy joven —murmuró sonriéndome.

—Sí… casi tres meses antes de mis dieciséis —dije aún más confundida. La doctora abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero la enfermera la interrumpió.

—Permiso —entró con los exámenes en las manos—. Aquí tiene.

—Gracias, Helen.

—Con permiso —dijo antes de salir de la pequeña habitación.

La doctora Duquesne fijó su vista en los papeles. Pude apreciar como una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, pero logró borrarla de inmediato.

—Rosalie, la adopción también es una opción —dijo sin levantar la vista. Estaba confirmado, mi hermana llevaba un bebé en su vientre.

—No, no lo quiero sentir dentro de mí —Rose no daba su brazo a torcer.

—Está bien, puedo hacértelo. Pero que no salga de estas cuatro paredes. El aborto no está permitido, para este tipo de casos lo mejor es la adopción —dijo mirando fijamente a Rose, pero ésta negaba energéticamente con la cabeza. La doctora suspiró resignada—. Ve detrás de esas cortinas y cámbiate la ropa por la bata.

Rosalie se levantó como si tuviera un resorte, caminando sin mirar atrás, sin un rastro de vacilación. Miré triste a Alice.

—Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta —susurró colocando sus manos sobre su vientre, como si allí albergará un bebé. Me sentía muy mal, por eso pequeño que ni llegaría a nacer. De solo imaginar que algo malo le ocurría a mis bebés, se me partía el corazón en mil fragmentos diminutos, por ellos soy capaz hasta de matar a quien sea. Aún recuerdo nítidamente la hermosa sensación que producían al moverse dentro de mí. Cuando los veía a través del ultrasonido. Su primer llanto en aquel quirófano. La primera sonrisa. Sus primeros pasos. La primera palabra. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba grabado con fuego en mi memoria.

—Sé que te afecta porque eres madre, Bella —dijo la doctora mirándome con una media sonrisa—. Mi primer hijo fue producto de una violación y allí está Allan Daniel, un hermoso adolescente de catorce años.

—Estoy lista —indicó Rose saliendo vestida con la típica bata verde del hospital.

—Bien Rosalie, recuéstate en la camilla. ¿Quieres que tus hermanas salgan o que te acompañen? —preguntó levantándose de su silla.

—Que se queden —respondió sonriéndonos. Nos levantamos y la acompañamos hasta la camilla. Rose se recostó.

—Bueno Rosalie, flexiona las piernas —señaló la doctora colocándose unos guantes de látex. Se acercó y encendió un aparato, tomó una cosa que parecía una manguera, pero era mucho más finita, le colocó un poco de gel o eso me parecía a mí. Se ubicó en medio de las piernas de Rose, sobre una butaca de madera de color blanco. En la pantalla apareció una manchita con la forma de un bebé diminuto. Ese era mi sobrinito. De repente se escuchó.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

—Ese es mi sobrino —susurró Alice derramando lágrimas—. Es su corazón.

—Lo siento, no debieron ver eso —dijo la doctora quitando la pantalla de nuestra vista—. No me acordé de voltearla.

—No, aguarde. —dijo Rose sorprendiéndonos a todas—. Vuelva a colocarla como estaba.

La doctora la miró y asintió regresando el aparato a su lugar y se volvió a escuchar.

_TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM._

Se escuchó un fuerte sollozo.

Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, luego bajamos la mirada a Rose, quien estaba llorando y no apartaba la vista de la pantalla, mientras la acariciaba.

— ¿Quieres que continúe, Rosalie? —preguntó la doctora sonriendo.

— ¡No! —gritó Rose asustándonos—. Por favor no lo haga.

—Ok… como ves Rosalie éste es tú bebé —señaló la pantalla justo donde se encontraba la manchita—. Tienes aproximadamente once semanas de gestación, el feto mide 6, 8 cm de largo, pesa aproximadamente 7 gr. Como puedes escuchar su corazón ya está formado.

— ¿Todo lo demás está bien? —preguntó Rose limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Todo está perfectamente —dijo la doctora con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres una foto?

—Sí, por favor —aceptó Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es todo —la doctora detuvo la imagen—. Bueno Rosalie, puedes vestirte y ven a mi escritorio por tú receta.

Nos dejó sola detrás de las cortinas.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —pregunté en un susurro ayudándola a bajarse de la camilla.

—No, ahorita no —respondió vistiéndose nuevamente con su ropa. Caminamos hasta el escritorio de nuevo, donde nos volvimos a sentar.

—Rosalie, llenemos tú historia. Nombre completo.

—Rosalie Marie Swan.

—Fecha de tú última menstruación.

—Entre el siete y ocho de noviembre.

—Por lo visto… no has tenido ningún cambio de humor.

—Creo que sí. Pero mi psicóloga dijo que era normal después de lo que viví —susurró Rose muy seria.

—No le debemos más vueltas al asunto. Ven, vamos a pesarte —se levantó de su silla, extendiéndole la mano a Rose. Mi hermana dudo un poco, pero se levantó, para subirse al peso. La doctora le tomó la presión, luego anotó todo en la ficha.

—Es todo. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas. En la ficha va la fecha de tú próxima cita —dijo tendiéndole un sobre—. Allí dentro va la receta y la ecografía. Cuídate Rosalie.

—Hasta pronto —nos despedimos las tres al mismo tiempo. Salió Alice, luego Rose y por último yo.

—Ya nos podemos ir Sam —dijo Alice cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Pero debemos pasar por una farmacia primero —dije yo esta vez.

—Nos vamos —dijo Sam mirando a los hombres, quienes de inmediato nos rodearon escoltándonos hasta el coche. Rose iba mucho más tranquila, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, como tantas veces lo hice yo con ella. Alice fue la que se bajó a comprar en la farmacia.

—Hiciste lo correcto —susurré abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó en un susurro sin moverse ni un centímetro a pesar de estar en una posición incomoda.

—Claro que sí. Verás que cuando lo sientas moverse y luego lo tengas en tus brazos, estarás dispuesta a dar tú vida por él o ella —besé su cabello.

—Papá tiene razón, Bella. Naciste con treinta y cinco años encima y te vuelves más mayor con el tiempo —susurró con voz entrecortada—. Es que tienes razón, ya lo amo con tan solo escuchar su pequeño corazón. Soy una mala madre, iba a matar a mi bebé.

Comenzó a llorar.

—Shhh no llores —susurré acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Qué crees que dirá papá? —preguntó levantando su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero es tú decisión. No la de él. —respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Alice subiéndose al coche.

—Nada importante. ¿Conseguiste todo? —preguntó halándola para que se sumara a nuestro abrazo.

—Sí y más —dijo señalando dos potes grandes de helado, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate—. Para nosotros cinco cuando estemos viendo la película, hoy haremos tarde de chicas con un chico incluido.

—Aunque la película sea de niño —dije con una sonrisa, porque sabía que al final mis bebés elegirían la película.

—Aunque sea de niño —repitieron las dos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Como las amo par de locas —susurré volviéndolas abrazar.

Llegamos a la casa, al entrar por la puerta del garaje vi como mi Bubú caminaba por todo el recibidor con una taza de té en las manos. Me imaginaba que había hecho ya una zanja.

—Al fin llegaron. ¿Me podrían decir qué está pasando? —preguntó mi Bubú muy enojada—. Siento que fallé como abuela.

—Lo sentimos —susurramos las tres a coro con los hombros hundidos.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? —pregunté mirando por todas partes. Se me hacía extraño que no corrieran a mi encuentro.

—Están dormidos. Me costó convencer a Tony, ese niño es todo un Cullen Swan. No quería dormir hasta que ustedes llegaran —respondió sentándose en el sofá de un cuerpo, dejó la taza en la mesita de vidrio—. Díganme entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

Las tres nos sentamos en el sofá de tres cuerpos frente a ella. Sentí cómo Rose respiró profundo.

—Estoy embarazada —susurró apretando mi mano.

—Oh —mi Bubú parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes.

—Voy a tenerlo. También es mi bebé, abuela —respondió Rose posando sus manos junto con la mía y la de Alice en su vientre.

—Así será. Dios, la familia esta creciendo —dijo levantándose del sofá y abrazando a las tres.

—Tony —se escuchó la vocecita de mi gatita por el monitor de bebés—. Tony.

—Yo voy —dije poniéndome de pie, me volteé mirando a Rose—. Rose.

—Puedes decirles, Bella —respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa. Subí las escaleras, pude escuchar cómo mi Bubú le pedía a Rose que le mostrara el ultrasonido. Encontré a mis bebés en la habitación de Tony.

—Ya llegué mis amores —dije entrando a la habitación.

— ¡Mami! —gritaron los dos corriendo a mi encuentro.

—Mis bebés —los alcé a los dos y besé sus mejillas. Por fin me sentía completa de nuevo—. Adivinen qué les trajimos.

— ¡Helao! —gritaron.

—Sí, helado de fresa y chocolate. Pero antes debo decirles algo —me senté con ellos en mis piernas en la cama de Tony—. A ver… mamá Rose está esperando un bebé.

—Un emaito —susurró Tony serio. Lizzy ni me miraba.

—Si, un hermanito. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? —besé sus mejillas y los acomodé frente a mí.

—Nos dejadas de quede —susurró mi gatita con lágrimas en los ojos. Se me partió el corazón al ver a mis bebés con esa enorme tristeza encima.

—Claro que no. Ustedes son mis bebés y los amo más que a mi propia vida —dije atrayéndolos hacia mi pecho, los apreté fuerte contra mí—. Ustedes son mi vida, la razón de mi existencia.

— ¿De veda? —preguntó Tony contra mí pecho.

—Claro que sí. Pero no les niego que a ese bebé ya lo amo, porque es mi sobrinito, es su primo. Ustedes deben quererlo. Él va a ser así como su hermanito menor. Nadie, escúchenme bien, absolutamente nadie va a dejar de quererlos.

—Te quiedo mami —susurró mi gatita besando mi mejilla.

—Yo tanmien mami —susurró Tony desde mi cuello.

—Y yo los quiero aún más —susurré besando sus mejilla, su frente, todo su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie llegó varios días después. Al parecer Sam no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado, Rose le soltó la bomba en pleno desayuno. Al principio mi padre parecía haberse ahogado con su comida. Rosalie le dejó bien en claro que no iba que permitir que lastimara a su bebé.

Sorprendiéndonos a todos, Charlie ni se quejó, de inmediato la felicitó y le dijo que tenía su apoyo, que no le iba hacer nada a su nieto. Sentí un poquito de celos, no lo sé con exactitud, pero me sentí extraña. Charlie aceptaba al bebé de Rose de una vez y lo llamaba nieto. A los míos aún los mira con recelo, él piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero yo giro entorno a ellos como si ellos fueran la luna y yo su satélite. Sé que aún les tiene rencor, porque por sus venas corre la sangre Cullen.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Gigi Cullen, Anisa Eliana.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí**


	17. Altercado con Charlie y El parto de Rose

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Altercado con Charlie y El parto de Rosalie.**

**BPov**

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde que se confirmó el embarazo de Rosalie. Para ser más precisa estábamos en agosto 28 del 2008. Cada día se acercaba más la fecha prevista para el nacimiento de mi sobrino. Hacía dos meses que nos enteramos que era un baroncito. Charlie estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, la irradia hasta por los poros. Acepta a mis bebés cada vez más, ya los alza, les sonríe y le compra cosas. Todo comenzó cuando estuvo muy cerca de la muerte, una negociación salió mal y se armó una balacera donde lo hirieron y estuvo más de un mes recluido en el hospital. La bala rozó muy cerca del su corazón.

Por otro lado… ya no vivimos en Boston. Nuestra graduación había sido en julio, exactamente un mes después del cumpleaños número 4 de mis niños. La temática fue de Hello Kity y Cars.

Todas en ese momento pensamos que había llegado el momento de regresar a Chicago… pero Charlie Swan tenía un nuevo plan en mente. Nos exilió una semana después a Nueva York, porque según él ya era momento que asumiéramos el mando de las empresas que la familia tiene en esa ciudad. Después del parto, Rosalie se incorporaría como la accionista mayoritaria del bufete de abogados "Swan & Asociados". Alice prácticamente vive en la empresa "Swan Cosméticos & Diseños". A mí me tocó enfrentar a la bestia, como la llamo. Ahora soy la presidenta de "Swan Editors & Co", la editorial más grande de toda la ciudad, con su matriz en Nueva York y oficinas en toda la costa este.

No por eso descuidaba a mis bebés, ellos son mi vida. La razón de mi existencia. Los que me mantienen anclada a la cordura. Los que hacen esta soledad más llevadera. El rayito de sol en un día con tormenta. Por lo que toda lucha vale la pena. Por los que cada día me enamoro más de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes esmeralda, que el 19 de octubre harán cinco largos años que no he vuelto a ver. Por culpa de nuestros padres. Ese hombre que no sabe que no me dejó sola en aquel prado, que de nuestro amor, nacieron las personitas más hermosas, maravillosas e inteligentes del mundo. Nuestra gatita Elizabeth Marie y nuestro campeón Ethan Anthony. Esas personitas que lo aman y lo admiran sin conocerlo. Aquellos que a pesar de lo ajetreado y estresante que se había vuelto mi vida desde hace un mes, no les deja de dar el puesto más importante en mi vida.

Desde hace un mes debo levantarme bien temprano, no es que sea difícil hacerlo. Salí rumbo a la oficina, lo que no hacía si ellos no venían conmigo. Los quería tener junto a mí el mayor tiempo posible, ya que en octubre comienzan asistir al kínder y no los vería sino hasta en la tarde. A lo largo de este mes he tenido dos juntas muy importante por lo que me había traído a Leah, para estuviera cuidando de ellos. Sabía que con el paso del tiempo eso iba a cambiar, ya que iban a aumentar.

La mansión donde vivimos está ubicada en la mejor urbanización de la ciudad. A treinta minutos de "Swan Editors & Co" por el lado norte. Hacia el sur a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos se encuentra ubicado la empresa "Swan Cosméticos & Diseño". Por el este, a treinta y cinco minutos está ubicado de el bufete de abogados "Swan & Asociados". A quince minutos entre la empresa y la casa está el colegio de mis niños. Lo escogí así para que yo misma pudiera ir a recogerlos.

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos tres golpecitos en la puerta, antes de ser abierta. Por ella entró mi asistente Kathleen Crowley, una chica rubia de cuerpo de modelo de 25 años, egresada hace tres años de la Universidad de Seattle, con residencia desde hace dos meses en Nueva York. La otra asistente renunció cuando mi padre destituyó de su cargo a Stephen Heller, el encargado desde hace siete años de la presidencia de la editorial. A Kathleen le di la oportunidad a pesar de no tener experiencia y aún no me ha defraudado. Se lleva muy bien con mis hijos. Su nena de tres añitos, la cual trajo el día de la entrevista porque no tenía quien se la cuidara, se hizo muy amiga de mi gatita y al parecer a mi hijo le llamó la atención. La nena es rubia como su madre, pero con los ojos color miel… al parecer los sacó del padre.

—Con permiso, señorita Isabella —murmuró acercándose al escritorio.

—Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Bella —le entrecerré los ojos.

—Lo siento… Bella —dudó un poco al final—. Venia a recordarte que…

—Mami —me llamó mi gatita de pie a un lado de la silla. Le hice seña con mi dedo índice a Kathleen que esperara. Mis bebés están primero.

— ¿Sí, princesa? —la rodeé con mis brazos, alzándola hasta dejarla sentada en mis piernas.

—Mida mami, ¿esta lindo? —preguntó mostrándome el dibujo que tenía abrazado a su pecho. Era una persona con los cabellos de punta y ojos verdes.

—Está muy hermoso, bebé —respondí besando su mejilla, ambas volteamos a ver de nuevo el dibujo—. ¿Quién es? ¿Tony? —Indagué con una sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos y mostrando sus dientecitos.

—Es mi papi —respondió haciendo sus sonrisa más grande. Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. La atraje hacia mí pecho abrazándola fuerte.

—Te quedo perfecto. ¿Dónde lo colocamos? —pregunté volteando a mirar la pared que destiné para sus dibujos. Señaló con su dedito el lugar donde lo quería, me levanté con ella en mis brazos, le coloqué un poco de cinta adhesiva para luego dejarlo en la pared.

—Te quiedo mami —besó mi mejilla, se removió, por lo que la deje de nuevo sobre sus pies. Corrió hacia donde estaba Tony acostando boca abajo sobre la gruesa alfombra, él estaba concentrado en su dibujo. Sonreí como boca y me volteé hacia Kathleen.

— ¿En qué quedamos? —pregunté sentándome nuevamente en mi sillón.

—Te decía que tienes una junta con el Dpto. de creativos a las 12:30 pm y… que si te pido algo para el almuerzo de los niños —respondió mirando su libreta. Yo negaba energéticamente con la cabeza.

—A esta hora no. La hora del almuerzo es sagrada para mí. Muévela a las 2:00 pm. —dije centrando mi atención en la laptop.

—Lo arreglaré. Con permiso —murmuró antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Miré el reloj. Eran las nueve con ocho de la mañana. Suspiré y me concentré en responder los emails pendientes, el teléfono de la oficina sonó sobresaltándome. Mi gatita y Tony comenzaron a reír.

—Muy gracioso, ¿no? —dije sonriéndoles, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a pintar de nuevo. Apreté el botón de altavoz, sin quitar mis ojos de la portátil—. ¿Sí?

—Señorita Bella, la necesitan en el área de imprenta —la voz de Kathleen se escuchó por la otra línea.

—Ok, avisa que ya bajo —cerré los correo y me levanté, alisé las arrugas inexistente de mi ropa… que consiste en un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa tipo chaleco de color blanco, de calzado unas Gucci de 12 centímetros (cortesía de Alice). Me agaché a la altura de mis bebés—. Vamos levántense, debemos bajar al área de imprenta.

Los ayudé a levantarse. Tony tomó mi mano izquierda, en cambio mi gatita se paró delante de mí haciendo un puchero y estirando sus bracitos. Le sonreí y me agaché un poco para tomarla en mis brazos, ella escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello. Miré a Tony.

— ¿También quieres que te cargue, bebé? —pregunté sonriéndole. Negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un niño gande —dijo tirando de mi mano. Salimos de la oficina, llegamos al ascensor donde esperamos por un minuto, entramos y apreté el botón del cuarto piso. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y Tony salió corriendo a ver todo, le encanta venir aquí y ver como se imprimen los libros. Caminé con mi gatita en brazos hacia donde divisé al señor Thomas, el encargado de esta área.

—Permiso, ¿para qué me necesitan? —pregunté llegando a su lado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarme atención. Me explicó como cinco veces seguidas lo que ocurría, sin que se diera cuenta, estaba nervioso, ya que si Charlie estuviera en mi lugar, el señor Thomas estaría despedido de inmediato. Uno de los autores no estaba conforme con la portada del libro, que supuestamente no fue la que escogió y ya todos los libros están imprimidos, el lanzamiento está muy cerca. El señor Thomas había pautado una junta con él, pero el señor se negó ya que quería hablar directamente con el presidente. Me llamó para decírmelo él mismo, porque en su opinión, él tiene la culpa. Además de que había otro lanzamiento acercándose y todo debía quedar perfecto.

Me costó tranquilizarlo y dejarle en claro que no tenía ningún inconveniente en reunirme con el señor. Luego de eso caminamos hablando del otro lanzamiento, en eso vi a Dana, una de las trabajadoras, sonreírle a mi gatita y ella solo escondió más su carita en mi cuello. Mi gatita es muy tímida, se parece en eso más a mí que a Edward… en cambio Tony es muy abierto, por así decirlo, charla con todas las personas. No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero todo quedó perfectamente arreglado, por lo que busque a Tony, lo encontré junto a Simón en una de las maquinas. Simón le explicaba como se realiza el proceso. Sonreí como tonta, Tony me vio y vino corriendo a mi encuentro.

— ¿Nos vamos mami? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí campeón, nos vamos —tomé su mano, caminando hacia los ascensores.

— ¿Puedo apeta el botón? —preguntó Tony cuando se abrieron las puertas.

—Claro —susurré metiéndonos al ascensor. Lo tomé con mi brazo derecho como pude por su pequeña cintura, para luego subirlo a la altura del tablero. Apretó el botón del piso 17, el cual es el último y la oficina de presidencia, el ascensor comenzó a subir. Al entrar al vestíbulo me sorprendí al no ver a Kathleen por ninguna parte, la buscaba con la mirada cuando Tony soltó mi mano y corrió a mi oficina.

— ¡Te voy a gana mami! —gritó abriendo la puerta y entrando todo apresurado.

—No se vale Ethan Anthony, hiciste tram… —me corté al ver a la persona que tenía delante de mí. Tony estaba paralizado.

—Bella —dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

—Char… papá —dijo sorprendida, hacía poco más de un mes que no lo veía y se me hacía extraño que estuviera aquí.

—Abuelito —dijo Tony corriendo hacia donde estaba mi padre.

—Hey campeón… estás enorme —dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

—Te extañe mucho abuelo —susurró Tony abrazándolo. Caminé hasta el sofá de cuero gris, ubicado en el lado izquierdo de la oficina, el cual es lo suficientemente grande para que Lizzy y Tony duerman su siesta. Acosté a mi gatita que venía dormida en mis brazos.

—Ve a dibujar campeón, necesito hablar con tú madre —murmuro Charlie dejando a Tony sobre sus pies.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar papá? —pregunté sentándome detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Cómo va la Editorial? —preguntó revisando algunos de los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Bien… este último mes han aumentado el 15% las ventas —respondí apoyando los codos en el escritorio y mirándolo intensamente. Sabía que no era de la Editorial de lo que quería hablar—. Pero no es de eso de lo que tú quieres hablar.

—Me conoces bien —dejó los papeles y centró su mirada en mi rostro—. Jacob me dijo que cada vez que intenta acercarse a ti, tú rehúyes. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que él es el hombre perfecto para ti?

Suspiré, aquí veníamos de nuevo.

—Por Dios papá, ¿vamos hablar de esto otra vez? No. Lo. Amo —dije enfatizando cada palabra.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó sobresaltándome. Tony levantó su mirada de su dibujo y la fijó en mí—. Ya es tiempo de que te olvides de ese desgraciado y aceptes de una vez a Jacob Black.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me levanté de mi silla muy enojada.

— ¡Si tanto te gusta Jacob Black cásate tú con él, a mí déjame en paz! —grité—. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón le pertenecen a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Al terminar de decir esto sentí un ardor en la mejilla y en la boca un sabor como a oxido, era sangre. Mi padre respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía en rostro rojo por la ira. Él, mi padre, me había golpeado. Lo miré atónita. No lo podía creer, nunca me había puesto una mano encima.

—A mi mami no le pegas —dijo Tony golpeando con su pequeños puños a mi padre. Charlie lo agarró por los hombros, vi su intención y eso no lo iba a permitir, a mis bebés nadie los toca.

—Ni se te ocurra Charlie Charles Swan, a mi hijo no lo tocas —dije apretando fuerte su brazo derecho—. Entiéndelo… amo a Edward Cullen y no quiero nada con Jacob Black.

Soltó mi agarre con un movimiento brusco, coloqué a Tony detrás de mí.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi nenita se tenía que enamorar de un maldito Cullen?! —gritó lanzando los adornos de la oficina al suelo. Salté un poco por el estruendo. Mi gatita comenzó a llorar—. Dime, ¿por qué de Edward Cullen? —preguntó volteando a verme. No le respondí—. Pensé que habías madurado, pero ya veo que no —dijo acomodándose el saco—. Puedes volver a Chicago siempre y cuando vayas casada con Jacob Black.

—Gracias Charlie… pero me gusta vivir en Nueva York —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Prefería vivir lejos de Edward, que estar casada con un hombre que no amo, que en algún momento puede dañar a mis hijos.

—Como quieras —salió dando un fuerte portazo. Con Tony de la mano me acerqué a mi gatita, quien no paraba de llorar.

—Ya bebé, no pasa nada —dije tomándola en mis brazos para luego sentarme en el sofá, dejando a Tony parado en medio de mis piernas—. ¿Estás bien, bebé? —pregunté atrayéndolo hacía mi pecho.

—Si mami —susurró contra él—. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó separándose de mí, para acariciar mi mejilla. Tomé su manito y le di un beso.

—Estoy bien bebé, no te preocupes. —dije sonriendo. La verdad es que me dolía a horrores.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Isabella? —preguntó Kathleen desde el umbral de la puerta, mirando todo el desastre que había dejado Charlie.

—Estamos bien. ¿Podrías llamar a los de limpieza, por favor? —pedí con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Asintió y salió por completo de la oficina. Miré a mi princesa que ya estaba dormida de nuevo en mis brazos.

Los de limpieza no tardaron el llegar, por lo que en diez minutos la oficina estaba ordenada nuevamente. Levantaron algunas cosas que no estaban rotas, ya que cayeron sobre la gruesa alfombra, se llevaron las que se quebraron. Acosté a mi princesa en el sofá nuevamente, cuando me levanté, Tony también lo hizo.

— ¿Puedo pinta? —preguntó un poco serio todavía. Me acuclillé a su altura,

— ¿Quieres que invitemos a mamá Alice a almorzar? —murmuré acariciando sus bracitos. Él solo asintió. Besé su mejilla y se fue hacia la mesita donde tenía todas sus cosas. Me senté en el sillón, respiré profundo, con los ojos cerrados. Busqué mi IPhone y le marqué a Alice.

—Hola Bella, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada, te llamo más tarde —dijo nada más contestar. Se escuchó que había alguien más.

—Charlie estuvo aquí —conté con los ojos cerrados. Me dolía mucho la mejilla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó prestándome toda su atención. Abrí mis ojos para mirar a Tony. Él me observaba fijamente.

—Te cuento más tarde. No quiero alterar más a Tony —susurré bajo la atenta mirada de mi hijo, quien me miró con el ceño fruncido, de seguro no me escuchaba—. ¿Te gustaría venir a almorzar con nosotros? Iremos al restaurante Barbetta.

—Comida italiana… bueno, tengo tiempo sin comerla. ¿A qué hora nos vemos? —preguntó.

— ¿Te parece bien a la una? —respondí apoyándome del espaldar del sillón—. Le diré a Kathleen que haga la reservación y te confirme. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Perfecto, nos vemos allí. Dale muchos besitos a mis sobrinos de mi parte —dijo antes de colgar. Tomé el teléfono de la oficina.

—Kathleen, por favor haz una reservación para cuatro personas en el restaurante de Barbetta para la una de la tarde —pedí centrando mi atención en la portátil—. Luego le confirmas a Alice.

—De inmediato. Bella en el cajón de la derecha hay un manuscrito que debes leer —me informó antes de colgar. Lo saqué, pero antes de leer miré a mi gatita que seguía dormía, luego a Tony quien dibujaba. Comencé a leer el manuscrito, iba en la página diez cuando Kathleen habló—. Ya tienen lista la reservación y ya le avisé a la señorita Alice.

—Gracias —dije sin apartar la mirada del manuscrito.

—Mami, tengo hambre —dijo Tony de pie a mi lado. Levanté mi vista a él y luego al reloj, que marcaba las doce con treinta y cinco.

—Vamos bebé —susurré guardando en manuscrito en mi escritorio, apagué el portátil y la guardé. Me acerqué a mi gatita que seguía dormida. La noche anterior le había dado insomnio, por lo que la pasamos hablando de todo lo que viví con su padre. La cargué y salí de la oficina con ella en mis brazos y Tony de mi mano, lo agarraba como si mi vida dependiera de ello—. Kathleen, cancela todo los pendientes de la tarde. No vuelvo hasta mañana.

—Que tenga buenas tardes. Nos vemos mañana, Tony —dijo con una sonrisa. Tony se despidió de ella con un movimiento de la mano.

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde Sam y los chicos ya tenían listo para partir a la Hummer. Subí a mis bebés a su sillita, luego de abrocharme el cinturón, encendí el estéreo colocando a un volumen moderado "Claro de luna" salí de allí seguida por los chicos. Llegué justo a la hora de la reservación. Desperté a mi gatita antes de bajarla. Entramos al restaurante, saludamos a la recepcionista que nos llevó a nuestra mesa. Alice llegó cinco minutos después.

— ¿Dónde están mi príncipe y mi princesa? —murmuró bajito llegando a nuestra mesa.

— ¡Mamá Alice! —gritaron mis bebés haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a vernos interrogante. Ya que a pesar de que mi gatita se parece a Edward y Tony tiene los ojos verdes se puede diferenciar que son mis hijos.

—Shhh —susurró Alice abrazándolos.

—Lo sentimos —susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa. Alice y yo nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué te pasó? La tienes un poco hinchada y de color verde —preguntó examinándome la mejilla. Lo sabía, mi piel se marca con facilidad.

—Alice… —comencé pero Tony me interrumpió.

—El abuelo Chalie le pegó —Tony estaba muy serio.

—Bella… —comenzó Alice pero en ese momento llegó el camarero. Los cuatro pedimos raviolis de cestas y de tomar cuatro coca colas. El camarero se retiró y se Alice miró esperando que comenzara hablar.

—Luego… cuando Tony y Lizzy estén en los juegos —aseguré disimuladamente. Asintió un poco molesta, sabía que no era conmigo sino con Charlie. Llegó nuestro pedido y comenzamos a comer. Al acabar pedimos de postres Mousse de chocolate—. Tony, Lizzy —llamé su atención, cuando acabaron su postre.

— ¿Sí, mami? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, dejando de jugar con el servilletero.

—Vayan un rato a los juegos, ¿sí? Luego nos vamos a casa —dije sonriéndoles. Necesitaba hablar con Alice sin ellos presentes.

—Está bien, vamos Lizzy —dijo Tony poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su hermanita, tomándola de la mano.

—No se habla con extraños y no se alejen —les dijo Alice lanzándoles un beso en un soplo. Ellos caminaron hacia el área de juegos—. Ahora si, dime qué pasó.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Charlie se enfadó porque no acepto salir con Jacob y porque todavía amo a Edward. Nos gritamos mutuamente y no sé en qué momento me pegó. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Papá se pasa, no entiendo su afán porque te cases con Jacob —dijo apoyándose en la mesa.

—Disculpen señoras, ¿se les ofrece un café? —el camarero interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—Sí por favor, dos cappuccino —pidió Alice por las dos, mientras yo observaba a mis niños.

—En seguida —susurró antes de marcharse nuevamente. En eso comienza a sonar mi celular, segundos después el de Alice.

—No contestes —me detuvo cuando lo iba a sacar de mi bolsa—. Seguro es Kathleen, te apuesto quinientos dólares que a mí me esta llamando Julia.

—Está bien, de seguro es que los del Dpto. de creativos no quieren cancelar la junta —dije en el momento que dejaban de sonar. En eso llegó el camarero, nos dejó nuestro cafés sobre la mesa. Comenzamos hablar de todo un poco, Alice me decía que era muy estresante ya que se acercaba el lanzamiento de la ropa de otoño y estaba muy ocupada. En eso comienzan a sonar de nuevo los celulares, me harté del sonido y contesté.

— ¿Hola?

—Buenas tardes señorita Bella es Julia la asistente de su hermana Alice. La llamaba para avisarle que a su hermana Rosalie la ingresaron de emergencia, al parecer se tropezó y eso hizo que entrara en labor de parto.

— ¿En qué hospital se encuentra? —pregunté mirando a Alice. "Rosalie" dije sin articular palabra. Ella se levantó y fue en busca de mis hijos.

—Bellevue hospital Center Manhattan —mientras ella hablaba le hice señas al camarero pidiendo la cuenta. Trajo la libretita de cuero donde introduje mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Mami —dijo Tony corriendo hasta donde me encontraba. Lo alcé cuando llegó a mi lado. El camarero me trajo el recibo y mi tarjeta. Salimos del local a pasos apresurados, yo con Tony en mis brazos y Alice con mi gatita. Al salir caminé hacia mi derecha donde se encontraba estacionado mi Ferrari, al subir a Tony a su sillita me percaté que Alice no estaba a mi lado, sino sacando su Porsche. No me preocupaba mi gatita, los tres coches tienen sillas para ellos. Me subí al coche y salí de allí seguida por Alice, quien no tenía idea hacia que hospital íbamos, yo tampoco, por lo que encendí el GPS y coloqué el nombre del dichoso hospital. De inmediato el aparatito comenzó a darme instrucciones.

Llegamos al hospital veinte minutos más tarde, nos bajamos rápidamente como en una carrera de coches. Saqué a Tony de su sillita, entré por las puertas con él en mis brazos, seguida por Alice. En la recepción, nos informaron que ya estaba en quirófano. La enfermera nos indicó cómo llegar a la sala de espera, allí nos darían información, el médico cuando saliera. Prácticamente corrimos por ese pasillo, mi Bubú estaba sentada en las típicas sillas de plásticos.

—Bubú, ¿cómo está Rose? —pregunté al mismo tiempo que Alice.

—Ella está bien, solo fue que al entrar a la cocina se tropezó y eso indujo el parto, pero al parecer el bebé se asustó, por lo repentino del movimiento y cambió de posición. Le están practicando una cesárea —nos informó muy tranquila. Al parecer Rose estaba bien. Llevábamos como diez minutos esperando, cuando Charlie Swan hizo su entrada triunfal.

— ¿Ya nació mi nieto? ¿Cómo está Rose? —preguntó cuando llegó a nuestro lado. Tony se levantó de su silla y se colocó delante de Lizzy.

—No toques de nuevo a mi mami, ni te aceques a mi hemana —dijo Tony muy serio mirando a Charlie. Me puse de pie delante de ellos. Alice me siguió.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no toques a Bella de nuevo? —mi Bubú indagó alternando la mirada entre Charlie y nosotras.

—No es nada, Bubú —dije mirándola con una media sonrisa. Alice me miró en forma reprobatoria. La verdad no quería alterar de nuevo a mis hijos.

—El abuelo le pego a mi mami —dijo mi gatita. Hice una mueca. Se me olvidó decirle a Tony que no le dijera nada. Me había dado cuenta que ella no había presenciado la escena.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó mirándome intensamente, deteniendo la mirada en mi mejilla, un poco verde e hinchada. No me dio tiempo de colocarme maquillaje—. Dios, ¿cómo te atreviste Charlie Swan?

—Familiares de Rosalie Swan —llamó una doctora.

—Somos nosotras —dijo Alice. Todos nos acercamos, yo con mis hijos de la mano.

—Doctora, ¿cómo está mi nieta? —preguntó mi Bubú—. ¿Y el bebé?

—Los dos están bien. Todo salió perfectamente. La están llevando a su habitación —nos informó la doctora—. Al pequeño se lo llevan cuando despierte.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? —pregunté muy entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto, síganme —nos indicó que la siguiéramos. Caminamos por un largo pasillo, mis bebés iban un poco tensos, pero muy entusiasmados con la idea de conocer a su primo hermano—. Es aquí, con permiso.

Entramos a la habitación en silencio, Rosalie estaba dormida.

—Mamá Dose Dueme —murmuró mi gatita señalando la camilla. En ese momento Rose abrió los ojos.

—Hey, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó mi Bubú acercándose para tomarle la mano.

—Si —respondió con la voz un poco ronca—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—No lo sabemos —respondí cargando a mi gatita y acercándome con Tony de la mano.

—Voy avisar que estás despierta, para que traigan a mi nieto —dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Rose mirándonos a las tres—. Sé que está ocurriendo algo. Los noto muy tensos. Bella, ¿por qué tienes la mejilla hinchada y un poco verde?

—El abue… —en cuanto Tony comenzó hablar mi mano derecha voló hacia su boca, sin llegar hacerle daño. Alice acababa de subirlo a la camilla.

—Nada importante, luego te cuento. No te preocupes —dije con una media sonrisa. Tony me miró muy serio.

—Mamá Dose, ¿y mi pimo? —preguntó mi gatita sonriendo.

—No lo sé, Lizzy. Pero ya no deben tardar en traerlo —dijo Rose en el momento que entraba una enfermera empujando una cunita, donde venía un bultito azul. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se lo dejó a Rose en el pecho. Para luego salir y dejarnos solos.

—Es muy lindo —susurró mi gatita sin apartar la mirada del bebé.

—Es verdad —susurró Tony mirando fijamente a su primo.

—Familia, les presento a Emerson Andrés Swan —dijo Rosalie mostrándonos a un hermoso bebé con un poco de cabello rubio, de tez blanca, un poco rosadita. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados por lo que no sabía de qué color eran sus ojitos.

—Oh, mi hermoso bebé. —dijo mi Bubú tomándolo en sus brazos.

— ¿Emerson? —susurró Alice en mi oído—. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

—No lo sé, pero creo que viene de Emmett —susurré de vuelta.

— ¿Del tío? —preguntó mi gatita, ella nos había escuchado ya que la tenía en mis brazos. Asentí con la cabeza—. Mami.

— ¿Sí? —dije perdiéndome en esos bellos ojos que poseía mi gatita.

—Quiedo a oto hemanito —murmuró sonriendo abiertamente, marcando sus bellos hoyuelos.

**.**

**.**

A Rose la dieron de alta al tercer día de haber tenido al bebé. Mis bebés formaron una batalla campal, ya que ambos querían ir en el coche donde iba mi hermana con el bebé. Al final ninguno de los dos fue, ambos me los llevé en mi Ferrari, sentados en sus sillitas.

La mansión de tres plantas tiene diez habitaciones con su respectivo cuarto de baño cada una, distribuida entre el segundo piso y el tercero. Las paredes del exterior están pintadas de color marfil, el recibidor está pintado de color blanco, justo en un altillo detrás de las escaleras se encuentra el piano de Tony. La habitación de Rose, mi Bubú, Charlie —cuando viene—, y ahora la de Emerson están en el segundo piso. La de Alice, mi gatita, Tony y la mía están en el tercer piso.

Alice decoró la habitación de Emerson muy hermosa, dos de sus paredes están pintadas de color azul, las otras dos están cubiertas por un tapizado de rayas de diferentes tonos de azul. Los muebles de madera con un color natural y con azul. Cerca de la ventana está ubicado el ropero, a un lado la cómoda con el cambiador de pañal y lo que no puede faltar el monitor de bebé. La cuna de madera se ubica justo en medio de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía un mes que mis bebés entraron a la escuela. Su horario es de siete y media de la mañana hasta las doce del medio día. En el colegio no permite que tengan escoltas, es un colegio cerrado donde nadie entra. Los recibe la profesora en la entrada y ella misma los entrega. Mis niños se adaptaron muy bien al cole, el primer día de clases hicieron un montón de amigos, Tony llegó muy enojado ya que al parecer mi gatita tenía un admirador. En eso se parece a su padre. Edward es muy celoso y sobreprotector.

Ya era de mañana, por lo que me levanté de la cama y salí en busca de mis bebés. Pasé primero por la habitación de Tony, la cual es de Mario Cars, sus paredes están pintadas de color azul, su cama tiene la forma de carro, todos sus muebles hacen juego, son de Mario Cars.

—Tony bebé, despierta —susurré en su oído. Él solo estiró sus bracitos para que lo alzara, escondió su carita en mi cuello. Con Tony en mis brazos caminé hasta la habitación de mi gatita, sus paredes están pintadas de color blanco, todos sus muebles son de color rosado ya que le gusta Hello Kity.

—Gatita bebé, despierta —susurré en su oído. Se removió pero siguió durmiendo, así que me incliné un poco, todo lo que podía con Tony en mis brazos y comencé a besarla.

—No quiedo id, mami —dijo tapándose con la manta. Sabía que mentía, no había dejado de hablar de la salida que tenían hoy al centro comercial.

—Bebé, ¿qué te parece si luego de la escuela nos vamos al cine? —propuse con una sonrisa. Estiró sus bracitos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sabía que era eso lo que quería. La tomé en mis brazos y salí hacia mi habitación. Todos los días era la misma rutina.

—Te quiedo mami —susurró contra mi cuello cuando entrabamos a mi cuarto de baño.

—Yo también los quiero mucho —dije apretando mis brazos.

—También quedemos a papá —susurró Tony y mi gatita asintió. Besé sus cabecitas.

— Lo sé, yo también quiero mucho a su papá —susurré. Les quite su pijama, luego la mía y entramos a la ducha. Salimos cada uno envueltos en un albornoz de color blanco. Ellos esperaron sentados en mi cama mientras yo me vestía, mi vestuario consistía en una falda tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, una camisa manga corta de color blanco, de calzado unos matadores Prada de doce centímetros. Me maquillé de manera superficial, un poco de rimmel y brillo en los labios. El cabello lo acomodé en un moño alto, uno que otro rizo suelto. Dejé sobre mi cama la chaqueta del traje mientras vestía a mis niños. A Tony le coloqué un conjunto de short de cuadros, una franela de color gris con azul, de calzados unos tenis de blancos. A mi gatita le coloqué un conjunto de vestido tipo bata hasta la mitad del muslo de color azul, con su short abajo, de calzado unas zapatillas deportivas, alisé su cabello y le hice dos trenzas, se veía hermosa. Si Alice los ve vestidos así le da un ataque, por los sencillos que los vestí.

Cuando me disponía bajar les coloqué a cada uno su cazadora y a mí la chaqueta. Llegamos sin ser vistos al garaje. Sam me miró interrogante cuando los tres entramos de puntitas, le señalé a mis hijos. Los observó un momento y se rió entre dientes. Subí a los niños al Ferrari, sentándolos en su respectiva silla. Salí de allí seguida por Sam y los demás. Me detuve en McDonald donde desayunamos Waffles con chocolate caliente. Al llegar a la escuela nos recibió su profesora la señora Margaret Fellon.

—Buenos días, señora Swan.

—Buenos días, señora Fellon.

—Le recuerdo que hoy será la visita al centro comercial —dijo mirando la lista en sus manos, hacía una semana que había firmado el permiso. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Me sentiría más segura si mis bebés fueran acompañados por uno de sus escoltas —dije tanteando el terreno, sabía que la escuela no permitía. Pero también sabía que Sam era capaz de cuidar bien de los dos, si solo aceptaban que fuera uno.

—Lo siento señora Swan, pero sabe que no está permitido —murmuró recibiendo de mis brazos a mi gatita, tomó la mano de Tony. Volví asentir.

—Nos vemos más tardes, se portan bien y le hacen caso a la profesora —dije besando su frente. Ambos asintieron.

—No se preocupe, ellos estarán bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Despídanse de mamá.

—Nous vous aimons maman aurevoir (Adiós mami, te queremos mucho) —dijeron los dos en un perfecto francés. Sonreí. Llevaba enseñándoles ese idioma tres meses, cosas sencillas.

—Au revoir mon amour, je les aime beaucoup (Adiós mis amores, yo también los quiero mucho) —respondí en el mismo idioma. La profesora se rió. Vi como entraron a la escuela. Luego de que desaparecieran por las puertas, me subí al coche y salí directo a la oficina, tenía una junta a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

* * *

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos y Eugiis19, Andre14deCullen, Yuliette06, Eugiis19, Anisa Eliana. **

* * *

**Por fa dejen un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	18. Edward: Relato de todo y Encuentro Lizzy

**Relato de todo y El encuentro con Elizabeth**

**EPOV:**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo 21 años y soy el hijo menor de Carlisle Anthony Cullen y Esme Elianna Masen, mis hermanos mayores son Emmett Anthony de 25 años y Jasper Anthony de 23 años, vivimos en Chicago, Illinois… oh bueno vivía hasta hace cinco años, ya que Carlisle, por que desde ese momento dejo de ser mi padre. Me obligo a mí y a mis hermanos a vivir en Londres con Carmen mi tía, hermana menor de mi madre, junto con su esposo Eleazar Denali y sus hijas Irina, Kate y Tanya Denali Masen. Solo por que me enamore, me enamore perdidamente de una hermosa castaña, la mujer más bella del mundo. Mi mujer, por que eso es desde hace cinco años, aunque ahora este casada con ese perro de Jacob Black, el cual no conocía pero ya odia por atreverse a tocar lo que es mío. Aunque sé que no puedo culparlo de haberse enamorado y logrado conquistarle el corazón de mi Bella. Mi dulce Bella… ella que es tan cariñosa, comprensiva, leal, desinteresada, perfecta, la más hermosa. La hecho tanto de menos, la extraño tanto, extraño ese olor a fresias que la caracterizaba, sus hermosos sonrojos, esos hermosos y extraños ojos, extraños por los profundos, de color marón, que de tan oscuro casi parecían opacos, pero a la vez tan comunicativos. Ella es tan frágil, tan pequeña, por una parte me alegraba que hubiese encontrado a alguien que la protegiera… cuando me vi obligado a dejar de hacerlo. Pero por otro lado me entraban unas ansias de sangre, quería ir a matarlo. Por que ella es MIA.

Siempre me pregunto ¿Por qué? Por qué me destrozaron el corazón que ha dejado de latir desde ese momento, convirtiéndose en una roca fría sin vida. Qué culpa tenemos nosotros que el abuelo de mi abuelo Anthony haya perdido el amor de Meredith Luthor en menos de Teodoro Swan. Si, por culpa de ellos fue que comenzó está guerra tan estúpida y sin sentido que nos mantiene alejados de la razón de nuestra existencia. En mí caso "mi Bella" en el de Emmett "su osita Rosalie" y en el de Jasper "su pelinegra Alice" ya que por mi culpa ellos también fueron separados de sus amores. No es que mi padre supiera que ellos andaban, pero para evitar que me pasaran recados. Volviendo a como inicio esta rivalidad entre las dos familias, ellos era socios, ellos crearon y mantenían juntos aquí en Chicago, la organización, lamentablemente se enamoraron de la misma mujer. Aunque ella solo le correspondían a uno solo y no era precisamente mi tatarabuelo. Ese fue el inicio de esta rivalidad que ha pasado por lo menos a tres generaciones ya que mis hermanos y yo no compartimos esa idea. Tanto los Cullen como los Swan. Esa es la razón por la cual me alejaron de mi dulce Bella. Aun no se quien le conto a Carlisle de mi relación, lo que si sé es que no descansare hasta dar con el o ella y me las cobraré hasta con intereses por hacernos tanto tiempo desdichados. En todo este tiempo he tenido una duda clavada entre ceja y ceja, aquella duda que iba aclarar en aquel prado hace cinco años, pero que no llegue siquiera pensar en como realizar esa pregunta correctamente.

En este momento me encontraba en el Jet privado que le pertenece a la familia, a mi izquierda iba Emmett y a mi derecha Jasper, había llegado la hora de volver, por fin regresábamos a nuestro hogar, por fin había llegado el momento de buscar a mi Bella y comprobar con mis propios ojos si era realmente feliz, sino lucharía contra todo y contra todos para volver a tenerla junto a mí. Pero si así no era el caso y ella era realmente feliz… nunca se enteraría que yo la busque. Me tendría que conformar con todos los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, esos hermosos recuerdos que están grabados con fuego en mi mente. Uno de ellos era la primera vez que la vi, en aquella sala de cine donde Emmett se encontraría con Rose, aun le debo a mi hermano… pensándolo bien, nunca voy a llegar a pagarle, siempre estaría en deuda con él, por haberme obligado a ir con él. Sino nunca hubiera conocido a mi Bella. Oh… creo que ya se lo voy a pagar, aunque eso no me agrade mucho.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Esa tarde estaba sumamente aburrido en mi habitación, había terminado de hacer todos los deberes de el instituto, así que coloque en mi equipo de música el CD de Debussy, mi canción favorita "Claro de luna" siempre la utilizo para mantenerme tranquilo, quería relajarme y dormir un rato en mi sofá de cuero negro, mantenías mis ojos cerrados, concentrado en aquellas notas, cuando la puerta de mi habitación es abierta violentamente, me sobresalte por lo repentino del movimiento. Pero solo era mi molestoso hermano Emm, que entró todo apresurado buscando, no se que cosa en mi armario._

— _Muévete Edward que es tarde y quede en verme con mi osita en el cine. —murmuro tumbándome del sofá. No le preste atención, ya estaba harto de toda esta situación de mis hermanos con las hermanas Swan. Era mucho más fácil enamorarse de una vagabunda o de cualquier otra mujer, exceptuando esas tres. Una novia que pudieras recoger una tarde para llevarla a pasear, a cenar a un buen restaurante, a una salida con amigos, sin que te dejaran como coladera en el proceso._

— _Déjame en paz Emm que no te voy a acompañar. —dije acomodándome un poco ya que había quedado en una posición incomoda en el suelo—. No pienso ir a ver como te comes y le metes mano a Rosalie Swan. No pienso hacer de lamparita._

— _Edward por favor necesito que vayas conmigo. Rosalie va a llevar a su hermanita, por lo que debes acompañarla. Además de entrar con ella a otra película. —dijo halándome de mis pies._

— _Te dije Emmett. Que. No. Voy. A. ir. —dije sacudiéndome mis piernas para ver sin lograba liberarme. De un momento a otro deje sentir el suelo de madera bajo mi cuerpo y me encontraba en el aire, sobre el hombro izquierdo de mi enorme hermano, quien me sostenía con brazo de hierro, mientras bajaba trotando las escaleras._

— _Y yo digo que si vas. —murmuro caminado por el recibidor—. Te sentaras junto a Bella y verás la dichosa película. La cuidarás de que nada le pase. Mientras Rose y yo vemos otra. —para cuando termino de decir eso, me estaba arrojando en el asiento trasero de su Jeet de color gris, como si fuera un saco de patatas._

— _Auch. —me queje cuando algo me golpeo la cabeza._

— _Póntelos, no pensarás andar descalzo por el centro comercial. —murmuro Emmett desde el asiento del piloto, tome mis tenis y me los calcé. Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, no volvimos hablar en todo el camino._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Llevábamos aproximadamente media hora esperando, sentados en una mesa muy cerca de la entrada y esas chicas nada que aparecen por ningún lado, no había no una señal de humo._

— _Emmett me cansé. —dije levantándome de mi silla—. Estoy harto de esperar, me voy._

— _Tú te quedas. —dijo dejando caer su mano en mi hombro, manteniéndome en mi asiento antes de que logrará ponerme de pie. Apretó mi brazo para mantenerme sentado—. Mira allá están, vamos. —tiro de mí hasta hacerme caminar a su lado, cuando me soltó camine a pasos lentos, dejando que se adelantará._

_Iba maldiciendo mentalmente a mi hermano cuando unos hermosos ojos de color marrón, unos hermosos ojos en medio de un rostro pálido, un rostro con forma de corazón. Era preciosa está chica que no pasaba los quince años, tez pálida casi traslucida, de estatura baja, su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda de un color caoba, con ondas en sus puntas. Unos labios llenos de color rojo, que te llamaban "Bésame, ven… bésame" ella era la perfección andante. Pude apreciar como ella también me observaba fijamente, me evaluaba con la mirada. Sonreí torcidamente al ver como se ruborizaba al darse cuenta que la pille mirándome. Rose nos presento, ella tartamudeo un poco al hablar, pero aun así… era la voz más hermosa y melodiosa que había escuchado en mí vida. Cuando tome su mano entre las más, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se alojo en mi estómago y en mi corazón. La mire confundida cuando retiro su mano con un poco de brusquedad. "Sería posible que ella también la sintió" Pensé en ese mismo instante. No logré a partir la vista de ella en ningún momento en todo el tiempo que duró la película. Sonreí cuando ella volteaba a verme con una hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo cada vez que ocurría. Ni siquiera llegue a saber de que trataba la película. Mientras la observaba, unas notas corrían dentro de mí cabeza, un fragmento que me alegraba e intrigaba, me concentre en ellas tocando el fragmento mientras se convertía en una armonía, mis dedos se movieron en el aire sobre las teclas de un piano imaginario. No deje que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La nueva composición estaba realmente surgiendo sola, la canción era fascinante pero incompleta. Me concentré de nuevo en Bella, sus ojos marrones al igual que su cabello, sus labios rojos, el ligero sonrojo que tenía ahora mismo en sus mejillas, su pausaba respiración. Solo tenía que perfilarla un poco con mi piano. Ella había inspirado tan hermosa melodía. Termino la película y nos reunimos con nuestros hermanos en la salida, quería invitarla a comer un helado, pero Rose me cortó diciendo que ya se tenían que ir. Me despedí de ella con un beso prolongado en su mejilla. Sentí esa corriente eléctrica recorrer de nuevo mi cuerpo. Cuando me vi solo en el Jeet aproveche buscar en el celular de Emmett el número de mí Bella. Por que ya era mi Bella. Lo hice a escondidas, no quería que Emmett comenzara con sus bromas._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana antes de salir de mi habitación a desayunar, le marqué. Estuve ansioso y expectante durante el tiempo que demoró en atender. La invite a cenar el martes de la semana siguiente en la "Bella Italia" Sin esperármelo acepto. Nos veríamos allí a las ocho de la noche luego de que nos separáramos de Alice y Jasper. Todo lo tenía perfectamente organizado. Mi padre debía viajar ese mismo día para una reunión con el clan Vulturis, los jefes de los jefes de las organizaciones, por ende Charlie Swan no podía faltar. Nuestra segunda cita fue tres semanas después de habernos conocido, ella me marcó diciéndome que no tenía más clases, por lo que con ayuda de mis hermanos me volé de las mías. La recogí en la casa de su amiga Ángela Webber, la lleve al parque de diversiones que estaba en la ciudad por unas semanas. Esa tarde fue la más maravillosa de mi vida, no pude dejar de sonreír, mi sonrisa siempre era el reflejo de la de ella. Nos logramos subir a todas las atracciones, la montaña rusa, se asusto mucho cuando nos subimos al martillo, nos montamos en los carritos chocones, entramos a la casa de los espejos y a la casa del terror, en fin en todas las atracciones posibles y no posibles. Entre risa y risa divise el juego donde tumbas las botellas en dos tiros, nos detuve allí y con una sola pelota las tumbe a todas por lo que me dieron a elegir cualquier regalo. Escogí un león de peluche. Desde pequeño mi padre se encargo de enseñarnos todo lo necesario para saber disparar un arma. Mi princesa lo intento dos veces pero lo consiguió, el hombre la miró como que decidiendo si le daba el premio o no, pero con una sola mirada de Edward Cullen no dijo nada y la dejo elegir. Por lo que mi Bella se decidió por el peluche de una oveja y me lo dio. Alegado que ella tendría el león y yo la oveja. Como nunca en el poco tiempo que llevábamos saliendo le podía negar nada, acepte. Nuestra tercera cita fue casi dos meses desde la primera vez que la vi en el cine, ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía, y quería decírselo con todas las letras. La recogí de nuevo en casa de Angie y conduje por el camino que llega a mi prado. Necesitaba un lugar especial, un lugar que fuera solo de ella y mío, un lugar que cada vez que lo visitáramos nos recordará cada momento que hemos vivido. Iba a pedirle que fuera mi novia, la quería junto a mí por el resto de mí vida. Luego de darle tantas vueltas en mí cabeza, logre decirle las palabras, era la primera vez que me le declaraba a una chica y quería que fuera la única vez. Sorprendentemente ella acepto, por lo que mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad. Ese día quedaría guardado en mi memoria con uno de mis diez días favoritos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El tiempo transcurrió haciendo que nuestra relación madurará. Sabía que ella era la mujer de mí vida, la que quería por el resto de mis días. Esa mañana me desperté muy alegre era el día que mi princesa cumplía sus quince primaveras, por lo que le daría el mejor regalo del mundo, pero no sabía como hacerlo, por lo que le pedí ayuda a mí tía Jessenia días atrás, ella se encargo de comprar con mi dinero todo lo que necesitaba para decorar la cabaña, también me ayudo a escoger el mejor regalo, "un corazón de diamante colgado en una cadena de oro blanco de dieciocho quilates" Solo necesitaba las llave de la cabaña por lo que me escabullí al despacho de mí padre en su búsqueda, esa cabaña queda a las afuera de la ciudad muy cerca de nuestro prado. Después de tener todo listo, no aguante más, la extrañaba demasiado, por lo que conduje hasta la mansión Swan, entré por el jardín trasero sin ser descubierto y trepé el árbol que esta justo en su ventana llevándome directamente a la ventana de su habitación, al ingresar me encontré con la imagen más tierna que había visto en mi vida. Mi hermosa Bella estaba dormida abrazando al león que le obsequie hace ya un año. No hice ningún ruido cuando me acerque a la orilla de la cama, me senté despacio para que no se sobresaltara y gritará, le acaricie sus mejillas, le susurré en su oído._

— _Amor, abre tus bellos ojitos chocolatados, se que estas despierta. —a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos se despertó sobresaltada._

— _Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? —me reprendió nada más abrir sus ojos. Por lo que sonreí._

— _Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta. —le dije sin pensar, se veía tan hermosa. Se sonrojo por lo que había dicho como siempre, se veía tan malditamente adorable. Esta mujer era mi perdición—. Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas. —comente acariciando su sonrojada mejilla._

— _Edward no me cambies el tema, sabes que es peligroso. ¿Como entraste? —preguntó enojada. Le di un beso en la frente para que se tranquilice. Yo no corría peligro, sabía cuidarme perfectamente._

— _Tonta Bella, sabes perfectamente que se como es el movimiento de tus escoltas, nadie te cuida mejor que yo. —le dije abrazándome, inconscientemente se había sentado en la cama. Creo que ella no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle—. Ya no aguantaba para verte hasta en la noche, me haces demasiada falta. —murmure sobre sus labios y le dio un beso, había pasado mucho tiempo sin besar esos exquisitos labios—. Y entre por la ventana. —susurre cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Recosté mí frente en la suya, para calmar un poco la respiración. Pero no pude contenerme y la volví a besar, delinee su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, lo cual concedió al instante, nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla campal por ver quien dominaba. La fui recostando poco a poco a la cama mientras me posicionaba sobre ella. La amaba tanto, quería estar para siempre con ella. Nos sobresaltamos al oír la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. No les niego, me espanté bastante, no sabía si era Don Charlie o Doña Marie, pero lo que si sabía era que iba a morir en esos momentos._

— _Edward, que rayos haces aquí. —me regaño Alice. Suspiramos de alivio y podría jurar que el color volvía a mi rostro y mi corazón normalizaba sus latidos—. Agradézcanme que fuera yo y no papá o la abuela, por que serian hombre y mujer muertos. —continúo diciendo Alice ya dentro del armario—. Bella que esperas, levanta tu trasero de la cama y ve a ducharte. Y tú Edward sal de mi casa ahora antes de que se den cuenta. Bella estará asombrosa está noche, Rose y yo la ayudaremos a salir. —dijo saliendo del armario. Todavía sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas y no sabía como me saldría la maldita voz, por lo que solo asentí. Tragué saliva para aclarar mi garganta. No importaba toda la tortura que iba a sufrir mi Bella, ella siempre se veía hermosa con lo que llevará puesto._

— _Gracias Al, deberás te lo agradezco. —le dije poniéndome de pie y dándole un beso en la frente, me volví hacía mi Bella. No quería irme de aquella habitación, donde yo quería pasar hasta el final de mí vida, pero me llevaba la esperanza de que más pronto que tarde la iba a volver a ver y ella disfrutaría de mi sorpresa—. Adiós mi Bella, nos vemos más tarde, te estaré esperando. —le dije inclinándome hacía ella, dándole un gran beso en mis labios, nos separamos por falta de aire. Le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí hacia la ventana, miré hacia abajo cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie. Me posicioné, flexioné los músculos y salté, aterrice con un golpe sordo, me arrastre hasta el lugar donde había logrando entrar y todo sucio subí en el Volvo y me encamine a ningún lugar en específico. Estaba ansioso, expectante. Después de haber dado varias vueltas por los alrededores, maneje rumbo a mí casa. Ni mí padre ni mí madre estarían en ella, hoy tenían una cena de negocios. Mi madre Esme ella es una diseñadora de interiores y de ropa, por lo que iba a cerrar negocio con una empresa de textil. Llegue a mi casa y entré a pasos lentos, no había nadie en el recibidor, subí hacia mi habitación, pero primero me detuve en la de Jasper, el cual estaba encerrado casi convirtiéndose en Emo, ya que llevaba una semana sin ver a su querida y adora Alice. Emmett me lo encontré en el cuarto de juegos jugando con su nuevo Xbox, un regalo de Rosalie._

— _Emmett te acuerdas de ir a recoger a mi Bella a la hora acordada. —le dije desde el umbral de la puerta._

— _Claro. —dijo Emmett sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla—. ¿Quieres jugar?_

— _Por qué no. —susurre sentándome en el sofá a su lado y tomando un control remoto. Era lo mejor o me volvería loco, por la espera. No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero me percate que ya eran las ocho y media de la noche, debía darme un baño y alistarme para ir a esperar a mi princesa en la cabaña. De un salto me puse de pie._

— _Qué a donde vas. —murmuro Emmett parando el juego—. Claro te vas por que te iba a ganar._

— _Dios Emmett si te he ganado dieciocho veces seguidas y tú apenas haz ganado dos veces. —dije desde la puerta con una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Además es tarde, ya va hacer hora de que busques a Bella. —subí de la habitación ubicada en el tercer piso del lado sur, me di una ducha rápida, del armario saque un traje casual de color negro, una camisa de seda del mismo color que el traje con rayas, unos zapatos de vestir de color negros. Me fue imposible domar mi cabello, por lo que me rendí y solo lo acomode con mis dedos. Salí de mi habitación y pase por la cocina, allí se encontraba la señora Rosa— Buenas noches Rosa, ¿Está listo lo que le pedí? —pregunte nada más traspasar las puertas de madera de color blanco._

— _Por supuesto joven Edward. Acá está. —respondió pasándome una cesta para picnic._

— _Gracias. —susurre tomándola en mis manos—. Y… por favor, nada de esto a mis padres. —dije antes de salir de la cocina, camine hasta el garaje por mí coche._

— _Buenas noches joven Edward. ¿Piensa salir? —pregunto Alistar cuando me vio que me dirigí a mi volvo._

— _Si… y no requiero sus servicios. —respondí colocando la cesta con cuidado en el asiento trasero. Me subí al coche, puse marcha atrás y salí del garaje tan rápido como pude. En diez minutos me estaba estacionando a un lado de la cabaña, dejando bien cubierto el coche. Me baje con todas las cosas en mis brazos y entré. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba ordenando la mesa cuando entró una llamada a mi celular, mire la pantalla y era Emmett—. Dime. —conteste._

— _Ya estoy esperando a Bella y ya le avise a Rossi que estoy aquí. Así que dentro de unos treinta ó cuarenta minutos estamos llegando._

— _Bien, ten mucho cuidado con Bella. —dije terminando de acomodar todo._

— _Tranquilo, conmigo no le pasará nada. —murmuro de pronto serio._

— _Más te vale, por que aunque seas mi hermano, si algo le pasa por mínimo que sea. Me pagas con tú vida._

— _No jodas Edward, a mí no me amenazas. No soy ninguno de los hombres que trabajan para nosotros para que me hables así. —dijo muy cabreado—. Adiós que hay viene Bella._

— _Más te vale cuidarla. —logré decir antes de que colgará la llamada. Pero no sabía si me había escuchado. Camine hasta la habitación, saque de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo azul y la coloque justo en medio del corazón hecho de pelos de rosas sobre la cama. Salí de allí y fui a la cocina, donde busque un encendedor, luego salí hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña. Comencé a encender las velas, entré siguiendo el camino trazado con ellas, no dejaba ninguna sin encender, mi camino termino de nuevo en la habitación. Camine de nuevo hacía la cocina donde me dispuse a esperar a mi princesa. Llevaba un rato esperando cuando sentí detenerse al Jeet de Emmett justo donde comienza el camino hacia la puerta principal, a los pocos minutos volvió a ponerse en marcha y lo escuche alejarse. Por fin había llegado mi hermosa princesa, por fin estaba justo en la entrada, mi Bella. Me exasperé por la espera, quería correr a recibirla, pero debía darle su espacio para que admirara todo los detalles, quería que todo saliera perfecto y si ella estaba de acuerdo esta noche nuestra relación avanzaría al siguiente nivel de compromiso. Al pasar unos minutos que me parecieron horas, escuche como la puerta principal apenas emitió un pequeño chirrido, todo parecía estar de acuerdo para no acabar con la tranquilidad de la atmosfera que se sentía. Ese chirrido me indico que mi Bella, mi hermosa castaña estaba dentro, esperé pacientemente de pie al lado de la mesa, mi visión fue llenada por la imagen más hermosa que había podido llegar a mirar. Mi hermosa Bella traía un vestido de color blanco, lo que hacía reflejar la pureza de su alma, su cabello castaña recogido en un hermoso diseño, estaba deslumbrante. La hacía verse como una hermosa princesa, como mi hermosa princesa. No sabía lo que había hecho para tener a mi lado, aquel hermoso y divino ángel—. Bienvenida amor. —susurre sonriendo, sentía que mi pecho se iba a explotar de tanta felicidad—. Estas, más hermosa que nunca. —continúe diciendo mientras acariciando su sonrojada mejilla, me incline para dejar un casto beso en sus apetitos labios—. Espero que te haya gustado lo que preparé como mucho amor para ti. —susurre antes de abrazarla con cuidado sin dañar su vestido—. Aunque esto no es todo. Espero que tengas hambre. —pregunte dirigiéndonos a la mesa._

— _Si… mucha. —respondió con una sonrisa. Separe su silla de la mesa y le indiqué que se sentara, mientras ella tomaba haciendo también lo hacía yo—. Todo un caballero, como siempre. —murmuro con una bella sonrisa. Le sonreí con la que sabía que era su sonrisa favorita, aquella que la hacia sonrojarse. Después de eso no volvimos hablar, nos dedicamos a comer en silencio, nuestras miradas hablaban por si solas. Al terminar la cena, nos levantamos de la mesa y me la lleve de la mano hacia la sala de estar, allí tenía una de mis sorpresa, en un rincón estaba un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas, más velas aromáticas, con dos velas rojas, dos copas con Champán y fresas con chocolates. Las cuales eran sus favoritos. La ayude a sentarse en el suelo de madera, ya que el vestido se veía que le estorbará, para poder hacerlo sola y como el caballero que era, la ayude. Nos serví un poco de champan, por lo que tenía entendido mi Bella no le gustaba tomar ninguna clase de alcohol por más de inocente que fuera la champaña, le tendí una copa, no pensaba embriagarla, la quería en sus cinco sentidos, quería que disfrutara de todo, lo que había preparado exclusivamente para ella. Tome una fresa y la llene de chocolate, se la acerque a esos hermosos y apetitosos labios rojos que me encantaban, abrió su boca aceptándola gustosa._

— _Te tengo un regalo. —dije de forma despreocupada para que pudiera aceptarlo, le sonreí cuando me entrecerró los ojos._

— _Edward te dije que no quería regalo… —comenzó, pero la interrumpí._

— _Lo se, pero la verdad no te escuche. —respondí acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios. Sabía que si hacía eso, ella perdería el hilo de sus pensamientos e iba a aceptar sin quejarse. No era la primera vez que utilizaba mi arma, la que descubrí un tiempo después de que comenzáramos a salir._

— _De veras, no deberías hacerme eso. —criticó—. Es muy poco, cortes de tú parte._

— _¿Hacer que? —pregunte fingiendo confusión._

— _Deslumbrarme. —respondió. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande—. No me dejas pensar con claridad._

— _Es mi única arma que tengo contra ti, no me puedes culpar de que la use. —dije más cerca de su rostro—. Además tú me tienes a tus pies con tan solo una palabra. —susurre contra sus labios. Cerró la poca distancia que nos separaba, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, su aliento de menta está mezclado con el sabor del champán. Tanto su respiración como la mía se aceleraron, por lo que profundicé el beso. Delinee su labio inferior, ella entreabrió su boca, por lo que mi lengua comenzó a explorar todo los rincones de su boca. Al pasar los segundos el beso se hizo más demandante, se sentía la pasión y la lujuria en el ambiente. Me fui poniendo de pie, con ella entre mis brazos, cuando me sentí erguido completamente la cargue, para que su rostro quedará a la altura del mío, así no tener que agacharme. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí sus piernas rodear mi cintura, con mucho cuidado la recosté contra un pared, nos separamos por falta de aire. Pero no abandone su suave y delicada piel, dirigí mis labios a su mandíbula, así la dejaría recuperar un poco el aire en sus pulmones. Luego los llevé al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordí delicadamente. Escuche un gemido que abandono su garganta. Eso hizo que casi explotará la presión que sentía en mis pantalones. Por lo que susurré—. ¿Quiero hacerte el amor? —volví a mordisquear esa zona—. Pero no haré nada que tú no quieras. —siempre era su elección, ella era la que llevaba la batuta mayor en nuestra relación._

— _Te amo. —susurró luego de unos minutos. La bese de nuevo, transmitiendo todo los sentimientos de que era preso en ese momento, la lleve a trompicones a la habitación, donde también había un camino con más pétalos y velas aromáticas. El camino culminaba en el borde de la cama, la cual tenía también pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas y otras hacían un corazón. En la mesita de noche también había como en la otra mesa donde descansaba en hielo otra botella de champán. En su centro había una cajita de terciopelo azul. De un momento a otro ella se separó unos centímetros de mí y me miró interrogante._

— _¿Qué sucede? —pregunté dudoso, si ella no quería pararía de inmediato._

— _Edward ¿que significa eso? —preguntó mirando fijamente la cajita que descansaba en la cama. Solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, ya que la conocía muy bien, si se enteraba el verdadero valor de la joya, no la iba a aceptar._

— _Mi regalo. —contesté como si nada. La dejé en el suelo y avance hasta la cama, tome la cajita, de donde descansaba y se la tendí—. De verdad pensaste, que no te daría nada. —fingí estar indignado. Puso los ojos en blanco y estiró su mano para tomarla. Al abrirla vi como contuvo el aliento, estaba claro como el cristal, le había fascinado. Sentí cierta satisfacción al ver que aceptaba un regalo viniendo de mí sin decir una sola palabra de protesta—. Espero que te guste lo compre pensando en ti. Te mereces esto y mucho más. —murmuré tomando la joya entre mis manos, me paré detrás de ella y la pase delicadamente por su cuello, para luego abrocharla. Al momento de voltearse se lanzó contra mis brazos, dándome un beso, me beso con bastante ímpetu, le correspondí con la misma fuerza, con el mismo entusiasmo. Ella tomó la iniciativa de profundizar el beso y de hacer que mi entrepierna doliera como el infierno. Ese pedazo de carne me pedí una liberación a gritos, me dolía a grado sumo. La cargue nuevamente, ella era tan liviana, tan frágil, tan pequeña, debía tener mucho cuidado en no lastimarla más de lo que debía, sabía que a ella le iba a doler y eso me hacía sentirme mal, si ella saliera lastimada nunca me lo iba a perdonar. Comencé a besar su cuello bajando por sus hombros descubiertos, mientras que ella me quitaba el saco y lo arrojaba en algún lugar de la habitación. De su cuello pase a su clavícula. Con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y a dejar pequeños besos en mi cuello, gemí en su oído. La coloqué en la cama y comencé a bajar la cremallera de su vestido y lo deslice hasta debajo de sus senos y por cierto no traía brassiere. Dios esta frente a una diosa, ella era mi diosa, mi perdición. Sus brazos de forma instintiva se cruzaron sobre sus pechos y se ruborice a más no poder. Pero no debía sentir vergüenza, ella era perfecta. Por lo que solo pude sonreír y quitar con sumo cuidado sus brazos, volviendo a deleitarme con su belleza—. No necesitas taparte, quiero verte. —dije sonriendo—. Eres perfecta. —dije al momento de comenzar a bajar su vestido completamente, dejándola solo con una braguita de encaje de un tono rosa pálida. La recosté con delicadeza en la cama, encima del corazón, comencé a subir mi mano por su pierna izquierda, pasando por su pantorrilla, el muslo, llegando a sus braguitas, sonreí al notar su humedad—. Me gusta tú olor. —dije llevándome mí mano a la nariz. Se ruborizó a niveles nunca alcanzado, nunca la había visto tan roja._

— _Eso solo lo provocas tú. —dijo sin pensar, o eso deduje por la forma en que me miro asombrada. Mi sonrisa creció a más no poder, me incline y deje un beso en la base de su cadera. Mientras repasaba mentalmente la conversación que tuve con mis hermanos, ya que no tenía experiencia en esta área. Hoy ambos perderíamos nuestra virginidad. "Ella debe estar bien lubricada" me había dicho Jasper. "Así no le harás daño, sino lo esta lo suficiente humedad, puede haber desgarre y será como si la hubieras forzado" había dicho Emmett repentinamente serio. "Lo mejor es que antes de empezar… le hagas sexo oral" culminaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

— _Solo yo. —susurre contra su piel._

— _Siempre tú. —juró. Bese su vientre plano y fue subiendo hasta llegar a su senos, eso valles que me llamaban, los bese también y continúe mi camino hasta su cuello, dejando besos húmedos._

— _¿Estás segura? —pregunte con voz ronca._

— _Si, confío en ti. —fue todo lo que logró decir. Sus manos subieron a mi cabello, pasó sus manos por mi torso, mi camisa ya esta totalmente desabotonada, lo que logró que me estremeciera sin poder evitarlo, su contacto parecía que me quemará. Comencé a bajar nuevamente besando su cuello, su hombro, su pecho, cuando llegue a sus senos pase mi lengua por su pezón, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido alto. Logrando si fuera posible que mi miembro creciera más dentro de mis bóxer. Sus gemidos fueron reemplazados por un grito de sorpresa cuando tome con mi boca su seno derecho, pasé débilmente mis dientes por el, mientras lo succionaba con delicadeza, mis manos atendían su seno izquierdo, sus gemidos volvieron a estallar con más intensidad. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello, sus dedos se perdieron despeinándolo, mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra mí. Luego de unos segundos me aventure más abajo, mis dedos bajaron por sus estomago logrando que este se contrajera, repitiendo la misma hazaña con el ombligo que anteriormente había sucedido con su pezón, mis dedos daban vueltas alrededor de él, dentro de él, ejerciendo una suave presión. Me separé del atormentado pezón y la miré intensamente, abrió sus ojos con cierto temor, pero con la vista nublada por el deseo, por lo que le sonreí torcidamente. Tragó saliva cuando notó que mi mirada bajo de su rostro y siguieron los movimientos de mis dedos que bajaban más allá de su ombligo. Me incliné y quite con mis dientes sus braguitas de encaje, ella me ayudo levantado sus caderas, ahora si estaba completamente desnuda delante de mí. Comencé de nuevo a besar sus piernas subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando a su centro, el lugar de su placer y el mío. La besé deleitándome son su sabor y degustándome con su olor. Esto era tan malditamente excitante. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho cuando estuviera dentro de ella—. Edward. —dijo en un gemido._

— _Shhh solo disfruta. —susurre. Lamí la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un gemido más alto con mi nombre, así que introduje mi lengua y busque su clítoris, era tan delicioso su sabor. Sabía que gozaba por sus gemidos, sentía sus esbeltas piernas temblar, vi como una de sus manos se posó en sus senos y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos, esa era su forma de pedirme más, ya que con las palabras no podía, decía cosas incoherentes. Lamí y lamí hasta que sentí todo su cuerpo explotar debajo de mí._

— _Edward. —grito mi nombre al llegar a el orgasmo. Un delicioso juego salió de ella, lo bebí todo sin dejar que nada se me escapará, limpie su centro con mi lengua. Al sepárame unos centímetros me jalo así ella y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad—. Hazme tuya. —dijo con voz ronca y la respiración agitada, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me aleje de ella solo unos cuantos centímetros y me quite la ropa lo más rápido que pude._

— _Mírame Bella, por favor hazlo. —susurre posicionándome en medio de sus bellas piernas, la bese tiernamente mientras tomaba mi miembro con una mano y lo posicionaba en su entrada—. Te amo tanto Bella, siempre te amaré. —susurre en su oído, mientras me iba introduciendo milímetro a milímetro, gemí por lo bien que se sentía, ella era tan estrecha, me costaba avanzar y estaba tan humedad._

— _Yo también te amo Edward. —murmuro envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello, besándome con fiereza. Me tope con la barrera de su virginidad, la mire fijamente, vi como se mordía el labio inferior, ella me devolvió la mirada y luego asintió. Salí de ella, no por completo y di un suave empujón logrando atravesarla. Soltó un gemido bajo de dolor que me atravesó el corazón, inmediatamente me tense, le había causado dolor. Me detuve, me pensaba moverme hasta que ella me lo indicará. "Debes dejar que ella se adapte a ti" escuche la voz de Jasper en mi cabeza. Entonces vi como rodaba una lágrima por su mejilla y me entró pánico. La había lastimado. "Eres un maldito insensible Edward la lastimaste para satisfacer tú deseo"_

— _¿Te hice daño? ¿Debería parar? Oh dios lo siento mucho, nunca debería haber echo esto. Soy un monstruo. —murmure asustado. "Eres idiota Edward la lastimaste" me reprendí mentalmente por enésima vez._

— _¡No! No te muevas. Está desapareciendo, se está comenzando a sentir bien. —me dijo, pero no le creí ni una sola palabra. Aun así no me moví, bese su lágrima haciéndola desaparecer—. Puedes moverte ahora. —dijo recorriendo mi cabello con sus dedos. Comencé a deslizarme fuera y dentro de ella, con lentitud, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho y también quería que durará un poco más, estaba por correrme. Dios estaba tan humedad. Ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda causando una repentina sensación de placer, llevo sus carnosos labios a mí oído—. Más rápido. —me aminó envolviendo sus piernas entorno a mí cintura, comencé a embestirla con más rapidez. Se sentía tan malditamente bien._

— _Jesús, Bella, no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente. —dije en medio de un gemido—. Oh dios, eres tan estrecha y estas tan humedad. —volví a gemir más alto, que me pareció más bien un grito._

— _Más Edward más. —pidió, aceleré mis embestidas, ella estaba tan cerca al igual que yo—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Más fuerte! —susurro entrecortadamente. Recargué mi frente en la suya, ella colocó una de sus manos en mí nuca, mientras me movía frenéticamente. Sentí como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi miembro, por lo que este se tensó y se endureció aun más si fuera posible, también lo sentía palpitar dentro de ella. Unas cuantas embestidas más y ella explotó clavándome las uñas en mi espalda, pero no sentí dolor en ese momento, mientras gritaba y yo la seguía unos segundos después—. Edwardddd._

— _Bellaaaa. —grite cayendo sobre ella, sin dejarla sentir un solo gramo de mí peso, esté lo apoye en mis codos. Enterré mi cara en su cuello besando todo lo que tenía a mí alcance, mientras mi respiración y la suya se normalizaban, acaricie luego de unos segundos sus sonrojas mejillas. Cuando me recuperé un poco lo primero que salió de mis labios fue—. ¿Estás bien, amor? —pregunte con ansiedad—. No te hice daño. —realmente estaba preocupado. Me deslicé fuera de ella y la miré fijamente, buscando un rastro que me dijera que me iba a mentir._

— _Estoy mucho más que bien. Eso fue simplemente increíble. —respondió dándome un casto beso en los labios. Sonreí, estaba realmente feliz, no le había causado más daño del que debía. Me recosté en la cama atrayéndola junto a mí, entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, comencé a trazar formas sin sentido en el brazo que daba hacía arriba, era justamente el que tiene la marca del sol naciente._

— _Esta marca se te ve sexy. —susurre pasando mis dedos por ella, sentí a los pocos segundos como la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la media luna de mi brazo derecho. Ella bostezo, estaba cansada—. Duerme mi Bella. —susurre bajito contra su cabello, el cual estaba un poco enmarañado y fuera de lugar, pero se veía hermosa—. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, todo el tiempo. —comencé a tararear su nana, la que compuse el día que la conocí, esa hermosa melodía que llego sola a mí mente._

— _Está bien. —aceptó de mala gana. Pero ya estaba más dormida que despierta—. Te recuerdas que debo llegar antes del amanecer. Te amo Edward._

— _Humm… —susurre interrumpiendo la melodía—. Yo también te amo Bella. —me incline para darle un beso en la frente y observé que ya estaba dormida, sonreí, eso que ella no quería dormir. Con mi mano derecha le quite los adornos de su cabello, para que no le molestaran al dormir. Me quedé contemplando a mí princesa, por no se cuanto tiempo, me disponía dormir cuando ella comenzó hablar en sueños. Era demasiada la tentación por lo que preste atención a lo que murmuraba._

— _Edward. —murmuro en un suspiro. Mi Bella soñaba conmigo. Sonreí como tonto y bese su mejilla. Cerré mis ojos, pero los volví abrir cuando ella emitió un gemido muy sensual. Que amenazó con despertar cierta parte de mí anatomía—. ¡Más Edward! —susurro gimiendo nuevamente. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mi pequeña lo había disfrutado y ahora soñaba con eso. Me voltee para apagar la lamparita que descansaba en la mesita de noche y mi vista se topo con algo que no había visto, ni recordado buscar. Eran los condones que había comprado, para estar preparado, por si mi princesa aceptaba._

— _Definitivamente eres un idiota Edward. —me pegue con mi mano derecha mi frente. Mi princesa se removió un poco—. Shhh duerme amor. —susurre en su oído, apretándola contra mí costado. Apague la luz y volví a llevar mis labios a su oído, para tararear su nana nuevamente. No se en que momento me quede dormido. Lo que si sabía era que lo había hecho con mi Bella entre mis brazos._

— _Edward. —ese fue el primer sonido que escuche al día siguiente. Era mi princesa llamándome, parecía el canto de las sirenas, me atraía hacia ella como hechizado, me hizo emerger de un profundo y bello sueño, se removió entre mis brazos—. Edward. —volvió a llamarme moviéndome levemente. Intento aflojar mis brazos de su cintura, pero no los logró mover ni un centímetro y eso que no estaba utilizando toda mi fuerza, por que podría lastimar su bello cuerpo—. Es tarde nos quedamos dormidos. —susurro en mi oído, me removí un poco y apreté más mis brazos entorno a su pequeña cintura. Ella pertenecía hay, ella estaba completamente segura entre mis brazos._

— _Buenos días princesa. —susurre enterrando mi rostro entre su sedoso cabello. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, de verdad que era tarde y se me olvido cerrar las estúpidas puertas corredizas anoche—. Así quiero despertar de ahora en adelante, contigo en mis brazos._

— _Edward es tarde, debemos irnos. —dijo intentando levantarse._

— _No. —susurre haciéndome un puchero—. No quiero. —dije haciéndola recostarse de nuevo en la cama junto a mí—. Este ha sido el mejor despertar de toda mi vida. —susurre sobre sus labios, la bese suavemente al principio, pero mi cuerpo reacciono y quería más que un simple beso, por lo que se volvió más demandante y ella correspondió a mi entusiasmo. Me posicione encima de ella, en medio de sus esbeltas y hermosas piernas, el suave roce de nuestros sexos a través de la tela de la sabana creaba una deliciosa sensación, por lo que mi cuerpo quería más que un simple roce, mi miembro comenzaba a despertar y podía sentir la humedad de mi Bella a través de la tela. Nos separamos por falta de aire, moví mis labios a la suave piel de su mandíbula y mis manos empezaron acariciar todo a su paso._

— _Edward. —susurro mi princesa, la voz le fallo al final—. Tienes que llevarme a mi casa, Charlie o mi Bubú podría darse cuenta que no estoy. —dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello entre su mano y con la otra acariciaba suavemente mi espalda. "Diablos" Pensé. Quería volver a sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Volví mis labios a los de ella, pero solo era un beso dulce y delicado._

— _Esta bien tú ganas. —refunfuñe separándome de ella de mala gana. Me puse de pie y comencé a recoger nuestra ropa o por lo menos la mía era la que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, su vestido había quedado a un lado de la cama, encontré mis bóxer encima de una silla, me los coloque, más adelante estaban sus braguitas. Me había contenido tanto anoche en no romperlas, las tome en mi mano. Quería tanto llevarme ese pedazo de tela conmigo, como un recuerdo tangible de la maravillosa noche. Pero no iba a permitir que mi princesa anduviera desnuda, así que con una enorme sonrisa me voltee así ella, se la tendí, ella se ruborizo al instante, la tomo con su delicada mano derecha, deslizándose fuera de la cama. Me estaba colocando mis pantalones cuando alce mi viste, me maraville con su hermosura. Ella era una diosa y era toda mía—. Eres tan hermosa y eres solo mía. —dije colocándome mi camisa, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, la cual se detuvo allí donde había un pequeño rastro de sangre seca. Evidencia de que yo había sido el primero y sería el único. Pero me sentía mal, había lastimado a mi princesa—. ¿Te duele mucho Bella? ¿Te hice daño anoche? —pregunte preocupado. Ella siguió mi mirada hasta esa parte de su cuerpo que desde anoche conocía cada milímetro._

— _No, estoy bien Edward. —respondió rápidamente sin titubear, no le creí del todo pero no iba a insistir sabía lo cabezota que era, además de que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas por la vergüenza. Se concentro como si fuera lo más complicado del mundo colocarse las braguitas. Como yo ya estaba completamente vestido, fui hacia el armario en busca del vestido que le había comprado a mi Bella, lo tome y camine hasta llegar al lado de mi hermosa Bella, quien miraba ceñudo al vestido que traía anoche._

— _Ten ponte esto, lo compre para ti. —dije tendiéndole el vestido ligero de tirantes de un color azul celeste con flores blancas y unas bailarinas de color blanco. Ella me entrecerró los ojos, sabía que sino utilizaba mi arma, ella no lo aceptaría—. Por favor. —suplique haciendo un puchero y mirándola intensamente. Dio un gran suspiro y lo tomo sin chistar, comenzó a vestirse, mientras yo tomaba el otro vestido de la cama y sus sandalias. La esperé mientras se alisaba el cabello, al terminar mi ofreció la mano y con gusto se la tome, la conduje fuera de la cabaña, cerré con llave, le puse una mano en su espalda baja mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo, le abrí la puerta del copiloto como era costumbre, la cerré luego de que ella estuviera acomodada, abrí la del asiento trasero donde deje sus cosas y me subí al asiento del piloto, al instante puse marcha atrás y tome la carretera principal. El camino lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio, encendí el estero y comenzó a sonar "Claro de luna" nuestra canción favorita, la deje con volumen bajo ya que mi princesa se había quedado dormida, por lo que no quería perturbar sus bellos sueños. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos comenzó a murmurar mi nombre. Cuando faltaba como dos kilómetros para llegar a la mansión de mi princesa, marque el numero de Alice, por que si llamaba a Rose y la despertaba era capaz de cortarme las bolas o hasta de matarme._

— _Espero que sea algo muy importante, sino te atienes a las consecuencias. Me oíste bien Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. —me dijo Alice nada más contestar la llamaba. Nombre completo estaba frito._

— _Hola buenos días para ti también Alice, yo también te amo. —dije con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? —murmuro cabreaba._

— _Alice es que nos quedamos dormidos, en este momento es que estoy manejando rumbo a tú casa. —susurre ya que mi princesa se removió un poco._

— _QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ. —grito tan fuerte que tuve que apartar el móvil de mi oído, Bella cambio un poco de lugar._

— _Alice baja la voz por favor, Bella viene dormida y tus gritos la van a despertar. —dije tratando de que mi linda cuñadita bajara su tono._

— _Es que ustedes quieren que papá o la Abu se den cuenta que Bella no está. Por dios Edward Anthony Cullen Masen en que diablos pensaban o mejor dicho, ustedes no pensaban. Eres un insensato, irresponsable, bruto, imbécil, tarado, animal. ¿Quieres que Charlie Swan se entere? —dijo todo sin hacer una pausa para tomar aire. Pobre de mí hermano, como la aguanta._

— _Alice es que…_

— _Es que nada Edward Cullen, debías traerla antes del amanecer no pasadas las ocho de la mañana cuando mi Abu ya esta en su despacho. —me reto nuevamente sin dejarme defender._

— _Lo siento Alice. —susurre con una sonrisa, ya tenia un plan en mente, para que dejara de insultarme—. Para recompensarte te voy a regalar un nuevo guardarropa._

— _¿De verdad? —pregunto, se le escucho que estaba muy ilusionada, la tenia en mis manos, por fin se había olvidado de que estábamos hablando o más bien… se le había olvidado que me estaba insultando._

— _Por supuesto. Pero debes ayudar a Bella a subir a su habitación sin ser vista. —dije aparcando el Volvo cerca de la calzada._

— _Bien, no lo voy a olvidar Edward, dile que la estaré esperando en la cocina, que entre por la puerta trasera. —me dijo muy alegre, pude deducir que estaba sonriendo._

— _Gracias Al, la voy a despertar y te la mando para allá. —murmure antes de cortar la llamada. Me volví hacia mi Bella y la contemple dormir pacíficamente. Suspire, no quería interrumpir su sueño. Acaricie suavemente sus mejillas, la sentí removerse, bese su frente—. Despierta dormilona, ya llegamos. —susurre dándole un casto beso en los labios—. Princesa, Alice te estará esperando junto a la puerta trasera. —susurre sobre sus labios. Dios como amaba esos hermosos y carnosos labios. Siempre la quería besar, eran como un compuesto químico que al ingresar a mi sistema, me convirtió en adicto, siempre quería más y más. Me miró confundida, con la pregunta silenciosa en su rostro—. La llame para avisarle que se nos hizo tarde, porque nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Después de gritarme no se que cuantas cosas, dijo que te estaría esperando hay, ya que tu abuela está en su despacho. —respondí a su pregunta silenciosa. No iba a decirle que la tuve que sobornar para que no me matara la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Tomo mi rostro entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y me dio un beso suave, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. La imite, sacando de la parte trasera del coche su vestido y las sandalias._

— _Adiós, te amo. —susurro acercándose a mí._

— _Adiós, mi Bella te voy a extrañar. —me despedí de ella dándole un corto beso, al separarnos le pase sus cosas. La seguí con la mirada hasta que entro al patio lateral de la mansión, por donde yo entraba cada vez, justo en ese sitio no había tantas cámaras. Me monte en el volvo y me encamine hacia mi casa, a la cual llegue veinte minutos más tardes._

— _Buenos días joven Edward. —me saludo Randall al detener el coche en el garaje, traía las ventanillas bajadas para que el viento se llevara el olor de mi Bella, no por que yo quería, sino para que mi padre se diera cuenta._

— _Buenos días, ¿Ya llegaron mis padres? —pregunte abriendo la puerta y bajándome del coche._

— _Aún no, joven._

— _¿Mis hermanos? —pregunte desde el umbral de la puerta que conecta el garaje con el pasillo lateral que lleva al recibidor._

— _En el comedor, joven. —respondió. Me dirigí hacia allá. La verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que la tenía. Desde el pasillo pude escuchar la atronadora risa de Emmett._

— _Buenos días chicos. —salude entrando al comedor. El olor a comida recién echa entro por mis fosas nasales haciendo que mi estomago sonará, por lo que me senté en la mesa en mi puesto habitual._

— _Hey chico, al fin te vemos la cara. —murmuro Emmett moviendo las cejas de forma burlona, le iba a replicar pero en ese momento entro Rosa al comedor._

— _Buenos días joven Edward, ¿Qué desea para desayunar? —me pregunto dejando en la mesa en desayuno de Emmett era unos deliciosos hot cakes con sirope de chocolate._

— _La verdad Rosa lo que sea por mí esta bien. Tengo mucha hambre. —respondí robándome un hot cakes del plato de Emmett._

— _¡Hay tostadas francesas, tortilla de huevo con beicon y también hot cakes!_

— _Traiga todo lo que pueda Rosa, por favor, pero ya. —dije robándome una tostada del plato de Jasper._

— _Oye ese es mi desayuno. —se quejo dándome un golpe en el brazo cuando intente agarrar otra._

— _Enseguida joven. —Rosa desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Me serví un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso, me lo lleve a la boca y tome un trago._

— _Tienes mucha hambre Eddie, hiciste demasiado ejercicio anoche. —murmuro Emmett en forma burlona. Me ahogue con el jugo._

— _Cállate Emmett. —lo rete fulminándolo con la mirada._

— _Oh Jasper nuestro Eddie es todo un hombre. —murmuro limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria._

— _Dije que te cayes. —dije dándole un zape en la cabeza._

— _Auch Edward eso dolió. —murmuro sobándose el lugar._

— _Te da a doler mucho más sino te callas. —dije en el momento que Rosa dejaba mi desayuno sobre la mesa. Por lo que me concentre en comérmelo, Emmett y Jasper no volvieron hablar de tema y se los agradecía en el alma. No quería que por su indiscreción mi padre se enterara. Al terminar subí a mi habitación a darme una relajante ducha, aunque no era que yo quisiera, no quería que se borre de mi piel el olor de mi Bella que había quedado impregnada en ella. Mis padres llegaron a media tarde, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en el cuarto de juego, Emmett jugando con el Xbox y Jasper y yo estábamos jugando billar._

— _Hola chicos. —nos saludo mamá antes de darnos un abrazo a los tres._

— _Hola mamá. —dijimos los tres al unísono._

— _Me dijeron que saliste Edward. —murmuro mi padre cuando mi abrazaba._

— _Si, fui con Ben y unos amigos al pub. —dije lanzándole un taco. Jasper se había ido a jugar con Emmett._

— _Y llégate hoy en la mañana. —mi padre siguió con su interrogatorio._

— _Aja, como nos hemos tomado unos tragos, preferimos quedarnos en casa de Ben. —dije al momento se darle a la bola—. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?_

— _Bien, logramos hacer el negocio, así que tú madre estará muy ocupada en la próximas semanas. —dijo al momento de darle a la bola—. Así que espero la cooperación de los tres._

— _Claro papá. —dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo._

— _Me tengo que ir, tengo una junta en una hora. —murmuro Carlisle antes de irse, por lo que me fui a mi habitación a tocar la nana de mi Bella._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ya había transcurrido un mes desde el cumpleaños de mi princesa, estaba muy intrigado, había averiguado en internet… que hay una alta probabilidad que las mujeres quedaran embarazadas al momento de perder su virginidad si no usaban protección. Eso me tenía un poco preocupado, no era que no quisiera al bebé, si es que existe un bebé, pero nuestro padres son capaces hasta de matarnos, aunque no duda de que llegara a ser necesario daría mi vida por la de ellos dos. Hoy me vería con mi princesa, había quedado con ella que la recogería nuevamente en casa de Angie, le debía preguntar ya que esta duda me esta matando. Pero no se como le iba a realizar esa pregunta. Llegue a mi casa después de una mañana tediosa en el instituto, subí corriendo a mi habitación, lance mi mochila a mi cama y me despoje de mi ropa, me metí a mi cuerpo de baño donde me di una ducha rápida, tenía la hora encima. Estúpida práctica de básquet. Bufe internamente. Tome un bóxer de color azul oscuro y me lo coloque, en el armario busque unos vaqueros desgastados de color negro y un suéter manga larga de color azul oscuro, me puse las medias de color blanco y unos tenis marca Adidas de color negro. Busque en los bolsillos de los pantalones que me acaba de quitar mi billetera, de mi cama tome las llaves del Volvo. Prácticamente baje corriendo las escaleras, las baje de dos en dos, iba por el recibidor cuando una mano blanca detuvo mi avance._

— _¿A dónde vas tan apurado hijo? —pregunto mi padre mirándome fijamente._

— _Me voy a reunir con Ben y unos amigos papá, pero ya se me hizo tarde. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia—. Luego… creo que vamos al club a nadar un rato. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —ahora era yo él que lo miraba fijamente._

— _Es lo que en realidad vas hacer, Edward. —me miro levantando una ceja interrogante._

— _Claro… para que te mentiría. —murmure jugando con las llaves del Volvo._

— _No lo sé, dímelo tú. Últimamente siento que ustedes tres me ocultan cosas y me mienten. —dijo pasando su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros._

— _De verdad papá, ninguno te ocultamos nada. —murmure sonriendo y palmeando su espada._

— _¿Qué sea cierto Edward? No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ninguno de mis hijos. —dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me había conducido hasta allí._

— _Papá de verdad voy tarde. —murmure deteniendo mi avance._

— _Bueno… bueno… veo que prefieras pasar la tarde con tus amigos que con tú viejo. —soltó su agarre._

— _No te preocupes papá que voy a regresar para la cena. —dije sobre mi hombro, ya iba trotando hacia el garaje. Me sorprendí al no ver a nadie custodiando esa parte de la casa, no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, ya iba tarde para ver a mi Bella. Me subí al Volvo y salí como si me tuviera persiguiendo el diablo, las llantas rechinaron cuando acelere en punto muerto. Quince minutos más tardes me estaba estacionando en la entrada de la mansión de Angie, toque dos veces la bocina. Mi princesa salió unos minutos después hablando con Angie y la Nana Sue, se detuvieron por unos minutos en la puerta principal. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el Volvo que ya la esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta para ella. Mi sonrisa era un reflejo de la de ella—. Hola princesa. —la salude antes de inclinarme para probar sus deliciosos labios. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente y encajaban a la perfección con dos piezas de un todo. Nos separamos por falta de aire._

— _Hola. —respondió inhalando una gran bocanada de aire. Me fascinaba que quedara tan afectada como yo—. Donde vamos primero. —preguntó ansiosa. No tenía idea, por lo que solo me encogí de hombros._

— _No lo sé, ¿A donde quieres ir? —pregunte acelerando el coche. A donde quisiera ir, el cielo era el límite._

— _Humm… —susurro llevándose el debo a la barbilla. Sonreí se veía tan hermosa, hoy tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, la hacia verse más hermosa que nunca—. Podemos ir por una pizza de pepperoni y anchoas. —dijo muy sonriente, como si hubiera hecho una travesura—. Después al prado y hay nos la comemos. —la mire como si nunca la hubiese visto. Ella acaba de decir que quiere una pizza con pepperoni y anchoas—. ¿Qué? —pregunto confundida._

— _Pizza con pepperoni y anchoas. —susurre más para mí que para ella. La verdad era que no salía de mi asombro—. ¿Desde cuando te gustan? Si solo comes la pizza margarita. —pregunte muy confundido por lo que estaba pidiendo._

— _Desde ahora. —me replico enojada—. Anda muévete ya, quiero mi pizza ahora. —sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas._

— _Amor no llores, tus deseos son ordenes para mí. —dije limpiando sus mejillas con mis dedos, acariciando en el proceso. Volví mi vista a la carretera y acelere el coche. Cinco minutos más tardes me estacione en frente a la pizzería que siempre acudíamos, el seños mantenía nuestro secreto, el señor Paolo era un buen hombre y muy amigo nuestro. Me baje nada más apagar el coche, trote para abrir su puerta, la tome de la mano y entramos a pasos apresurados. Como ya nos conocían no era necesario hacer fila, por lo que nos dirigí directo a la caja, donde pedí una pizza media de Pepperoni y anchoas. Mi estomago estaba dudoso de si quiera que me comiera eso._

— _Ed. —me llamo con voz tierna._

— _Si. —pregunte volteando a verla. Ella estaba sonriendo y me hacia ojitos._

— _Quiero un helado de chocolate con avellanas, como ese. —me pidió enseñándome el anuncio a mi izquierda._

— _Claro lo que tú quieras, ¿Algo más? —le pregunte antes de dirigirme de nuevo al encargado—. Me da uno de ese también, aparte de la pizza y las dos coca colas. — Qué la pizza tenga doble queso, Edward por favor. Y eso es todo. —respondió mi Bella sonriéndome._

— _Ya la escuchó. —le dije al encargado. Nuestra orden estuvo diez minutos más tardes, ya que nosotros teníamos prioridad por sobre las demás personas que estaban esperando. Nos marchamos del lugar con nuestro pedido. El helado se lo guarde en la pequeña cava que cargaba en el Volvo, ella mantiene lo frío. En veinte minutos me estacione en el sendero que lleva a nuestro prado, la ayude a bajar, tome la pizza y las dos coca colas, la manta de picnic, la tome de la mano y nos encaminamos a nuestro prado, el cual llegamos media hora más tarde. La solté para poder extender la manta de picnic ya que en la otra mano sostenía la caja con la pizza._

— _Edward por favor dame la pizza, la quiero de verdad. —suplico mi Bella, la voltee a ver y tenia en sus bellos ojitos lágrimas. Termine de extender toda la manta, me senté en medio y abrí mis piernas era una invitación silenciosa, ella no dudo en sentarse allí._

— _Bella no hay necesidad de que supliques, toma. —dije colocando la caja en sus piernas. La había comprado exclusivamente para ella. La tomo de inmediato llevándose una rebanada a la boca._

— _Humm… —hizo un sonido de excitación, como si de verdad le gustara desde toda la vida. Volvió a morder y cada vez lo hacia más seguido, sin masticarla bien._

— _Come con cuidado Bella, te puedes ahogar. —la regañe dándole su coca cola—. Ten bebe esto. —la mire fijamente, ella estaba actuando muy extraño, nunca se comportaba de esta manera, nunca hacia rabietas, pero nunca comía ese tipo de pizza. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía preguntarle. Pero como. "Oye amor, ya te bajo la menstruación" Por dios Edward como vas a preguntarle eso y si se enoja contigo, eso es un tema sumamente privado. La hermosa voz de mi Bella me saco de mis pensamientos._

— _Quieres... esta muy rica. —me animo tendiéndome una rebanada—. Tómame una foto, para que no me malgastes y te durará más. — dijo riéndose. Parpadee varias veces aclarando un poco mi mente y se la acepte. La mire con asco, la verdad que lo que se antojaba era la lasaña que hace tan rica Rosa. No se porqué, pero al tragarme el pedazo que había mordido me dieron nauseas por lo que a tragos gruesos comencé a beberme la coca cola._

— _EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO. —ese grito hizo que me congelara en mi lugar y el corazón se saltara un latido._

— _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ CON ESTE. —y ese otro grito hizo que mi corazón latiera violentamente en mi pecho. No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando, mi padre y mi suegro estaban aquí en el prado, como era eso posible, nadie más que yo sabía llegar a este prado, ni mi Bella que ha venido tantas veces conmigo se ha grabado el camino. A menos que nos vinieran siguiendo. Diablos nos descubrieron. Ahora nos venían como Bella estaba sentada en medio de mis piernas recostada en mi pecho y como ella reía. De un segundo a otro deje de sentir el suave calor de mi Bella contra mi pecho y en cambio sentí un repentino frio que se instalo en mi corazón—. CONTESTAME ISABELLA SWAN._

— _EDWARD CULLEN NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. —grito mi padre tirando de mi brazo haciendo que me colocará de pie frente a él para darme un buena bofetada—. ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? DI ALGO. —grito nuevamente. Salí de mi asombro al sentir mi mejilla arder. Había llegado el momento de que el mundo entero sepa que yo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen amo a Isabella Marie Swan más que a mi propia vida y que es mi mujer. Mire a mi Bella pidiendo su permiso, ella asintió, siempre habíamos tenido esa conexión como si supiéramos lo que piensa el otro. Respire profundo, levante mi frente y encaré a mi padre._

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga padre? —respondí en voz alta, por el rabillo del ojo observe a mi suegro que estaba rojo por la ira y si sabía lo que le convenía más le valía no descargarla con mi Bella, por que era capaz hasta de matarlo si llegaba a ponerle una mano encima a ella—. Qué Bella es mi novia desde hace un año, que la amo más que a mi propia vida y que ella… —no pude terminar por que mi padre me había abofeteado de nuevo._

— _No digas tonterías Edward, ustedes no saben lo que es el amor. —me contradijo agarrándome fuertemente mi brazo—. Solo es un caprichoso de adolescentes. —espetó con voz contenida por la ira. Me lanzó hacia Allan, quien apretó fuerte su agarre en mi brazo izquierdo y me arrastraba fuera del prado. Voltee a ver a mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella, estaba aprisionada en los brazos de Sam, vi como intento soltarse pero le fue inútil. Solo pedí mentalmente que ella dejara de intentarlo. No quería que saliera lastimada. Le dije "Te amo" sin articular palabra pero no sabía si ella había logrado verme. "¿Por qué? Por que nos destrozan el corazón de esta manera tan cruel" Pensé con infinita tristeza. Allan me llevaba lejos del prado, intente soltarme más de una vez, pero se me dificultaba, tenia su agarre bien ajustado. No me di por vencido, al intento numero diez logré soltarme dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que lo hizo doblarse sin aire y soltarme al instante. Corrí hacia el prado, no permitiría que mi padre me separara de mi Bella, pero solo pude avanzar unos cuantos metros cuando Mitchell, Steven, Elton y Peter se lanzaron sobre mí, sometiéndome contra el suelo._

— _SUELTENME, MALDITA SEA. —grite forcejando—. ERES UN MALDITO CARLISLE CULLEN, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME SEPARES DE MI BELLLA. —grite desgarrándome la garganta. En ese momento mi padre llegó donde yo estaba en el suelo con todos esos hombres encima, no me llego a mirar en ningún momento._

— _Súbanlo a la camioneta. —le dijo a los hombres, quienes me pusieron de pie de inmediato y me arrastraron hasta la Forks Runner, uno de los coches de mi padre. Me subieron en la parte trasera dejándome en medio de Peter y Steven, mientras que Mitchell conducía. La tensión que se sentía en el ambiente se podía cortar con una navaja. Llegamos a la casa en tiempo record, cuando me bajaban trate de escapar nuevamente. No permitiría que Charlie Swan lastimara a mi Bella. Entre seis hombres me arrastraron hacia en interior de la mansión, en ningún momento deje de forcejear. Mi madre me miraba asustada, Emmett y Jasper despegaron la mirada del videojuego centrando su atención en nosotros._

— _¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? —pregunto mi madre acercándose a donde me tenían._

— _Suéltenme. —susurre con la mandíbula apretada. Intentando soltarme de nuevo._

— _Llévenlo a mi despacho y que no salga de allí. —le dijo mi padre a los hombre, quien obedecieron de inmediato, arrastrándome por el vestíbulo para luego dejarme encerrado._

— _DEJAME SALIR. NO PODRAS BORRAR ESTE AMOR QUE SIENTO POR ELLA. OYEME BIEN CARLISLE ANTHONY CULLEN LA AMO. AMO A ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. —grite a todo pulmón golpeando la puerta. Comencé aventar al suelo todo a mi paso—. LA AMO, LA AMO. COMO ELLA A MÍ. —gritaba mientras rompía unas esculturas que hacia una semana mi madre había comprado._

— _Edward hijo por favor cálmate. —dijo mi madre detrás de la puerta—. Cálmate para que podamos hablar._

— _Como quieres que me calme, si él destruyo lo más importante de mi vida. —dije sentándome en el suelo, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos, pegando las rodillas a mi pecho y llorando como si fuera un bebé._

— _Edward estas bien, no te lastimaste o si, por favor contéstame. —mi madre sollozaba detrás de la puerta, hasta que grito—. CARLISLE CULLEN ABREME ESA MALDITA PUERTA. —estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo cuando sentí unos delgados y maternales brazos rodear mi cuerpo—. Shhhh mamá ya esta aquí. —susurro limpiándome las lágrimas de las mejillas, me hizo recostar mi cabeza en su regazo—. Ya, ya, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, eres mi bebé. —susurro acariciando mi cabello. Me apreté contra su pecho. Llore… llore como nunca lo había hecho. Llore de rabia, de frustración, de dolor. Llore hasta quedarme completamente seco. No se en que momento me había quedado dormido, pero me desperté y ya era de día, estaba todavía recostado en el suelo, pero una gruesa manta me cubría el cuerpo y la cabeza descansaba en un suave almohadón. Me levante de un salto, grave error la cabeza parecía que me iba a explotar, me lleve las manos a ellas, como si así fuera a desaparecer el dolor. Me senté en el suelo nuevamente, observando mí alrededor._

— _Toma Edward esto te quitara el dolor de cabeza. —murmuro Jasper muy serio tendiéndome una aspirina y un vaso de zumo de naranja—. Te necesitamos en tus cinco sentido._

— _¿Cómo hicieron para entrar aquí? —pregunte en un susurro, luego de haberme tomado la aspirina, recosté mi espalda contra la pared esperando su respuesta._

— _Digamos que… no hicimos mucho. Solo discutir con papá anoche, por que decidió enviarnos hoy a Londres con la tía Carmen. —respondió Emmett en un murmullo desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, miro su muñequera donde tenia su reloj rolex de oro cortesía de Rosalie en su cumpleaños, este tenia sus iniciales y las de ella grabadas en la parte de adentro—. Dentro de dos horas._

— _No lo voy a permitir. Nadie me va a separar de mi Bella. —dije poniéndome de pie._

— _Hablando de Bella. —susurro Emmett con los ojos cerrados. "Si Charlie Swan se atrevió a ponerle un solo dedo encima lo mato" Pensé furioso—. Anoche me llamo Rose a ella le fue peor, Charlie casi la golpea sino no es por Doña Marie lo hubiese logrado._

— _QUÉ A MI BELLA QUÉ. —grite tomando a mi hermano por la solapa de la camisa. Charlie Swan había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Con la mujer de Edward Cullen nadie se metía, aunque fuera su propio padre—. Dime Emmett, dime por favor que ella esta bien._

— _Edward cálmate o no te diremos nada. —dijo Jasper muy serio soltando mis manos de la camisa de Emmett._

— _Hablen. —demande con la mandíbula apretada. No estaba molesto. Estaba realmente furioso, cabreado, dispuesto a llevarme por delante a quien sea y donde sea._

— _A Bella no le hicieron nada. Como te dije Doña Marie no lo permitió, pero…_

— _Pero qué, no estoy para tus bromas. Habla de una vez. —dije exasperado quería saber si mi Bella estaba bien o si tenia que formar maldita la tercera guerra mundial._

— _Pero salen hoy las tres a Forks junto con Doña Marie. —murmuro derramando lágrimas. Nunca había visto a mi hermano destrozado de esta manera. Mire a Jasper y no estaba en mejores condiciones._

— _Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que nos envíen lejos. —les dije caminando a la puerta, pero aun seguía cerrada, la golpee, la patee varias veces, hasta que me dolieron las manos, me dirigí a la ventana, pero a esta le habían clavado clavos desde afuera para que no se abriera y había seis hombres custodiando esa parte de la casa. Me miraron cuando intente sin éxito abrirla._

— _Crees que no hemos intentado nada. —murmuro Emmett con un suspiro de frustración._

— _La puerta es de seguridad, no se abre sin el código, aunque tratemos todo lo que queramos no se va abrir. —dijo Jasper sentándose en el suelo y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Iba agregar algo, pero la alerta de mensaje de mi teléfono me interrumpió._

— _Aun tienes tú teléfono. —Emmett se levanto como si tuviera un resorte en el culo._

— _Si. —susurre buscándolo en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. En la pantalla decía "Mi princesa" nuevo mensaje—. Por qué la pregunta._

— _Papá nos quito el de nosotros anoche y coloco a Randall a bloquearnos los emails. Estaremos incomunicados. —susurro en un suspiro Jasper. No espere más y abrí el mensaje._

"_Edward espero que estés mejor que yo en este momento, te extraño mucho, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. No importa la distancia, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenece. Siempre tuya Bella."_

— _Aprovéchalo, te doy diez minutos o quizás menos, papá ya sabe que estas despierto. —murmuro Emmett cabizbajo. Le hice caso y escribí rápidamente un mensaje._

_"Lo dudo mucho amor, me haces demasiada falta, deseo verte ahora mismo, pero estoy encerrado en el despacho de mi padre, estoy bien no te preocupes. Mi vuelo a Londres sale dentro de dos horas, también te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, aunque se acabe el mundo. Quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez que atente contra tú vida, siempre te estaré esperando, siempre tuyo ahora y por siempre Edward."_

_Le di enviar y volví a colocar para escribir un nuevo mensaje._

_"Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, cuida mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo. Te ama Edward Cullen."_

_Lo envié también, estaba esperando su repuesta cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Carlisle, por que desde ese momento dejo de ser mi padre._

— _Veo que ya estas más calmado Edward. —murmuro caminando a su escritorio, se sentó con una pose desafiante en la silla de cuero—. Sabes me gustaba más la decoración que hizo Esme que la tuya._

— _A que vienes Carlisle Cullen… a burlarte de nuestra tristeza. —dije con los puños apretados, los tenia blanco por la fuerza que ejercía._

— _Por supuesto que no. Son mis hijos y me duelen. —dijo poniéndose de pie. "Si como no" Pensé, rodando los ojos—. Vengo avisarles que el jet los llevara a Londres en un rato y no se preocupen por las maletas o por cambiarse, se marchan como andan. Carmen ya se esta encargando de eso._

— _Ninguno de nosotros se irá. —dije desafiante cruzándome de brazos._

— _Bueno… no queda de otra. —dijo con una sonrisa—. James. —llamo en un tono más alto. Esté apareció por la puerta._

— _Si señor. —dijo el tal James entrando al despacho con una sonrisa burlona._

— _Necesito que vayas y le hagas una visita a las hermanas Swan, especialmente a Isabella Swan. Puedes llevarte todos los hombres que necesites. —me miro fijamente sonriendo con suficiencia. Sobre mi cadáver Carlisle Cullen dejare que alguien se acerque a ella._

— _No lo hagas. —murmure furioso entre dientes. Sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, mi corazón latía violentamente contra mi pecho._

— _Ustedes deciden… se van por las buenas una buenas temporada o… James visitara a las hermanas Swan en Forks. —se sentó en su silla subiendo los pies al escritorio, cruzándose de brazos en el proceso. Maldito y menos mal que no se regocija con nuestra desdicha._

— _Nada me encantaría más señor. Le tengo unas inmensas ganas a la perrita de Isabella. —dijo el tal James con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Ahora si lo vi todo rojo, me lance contra él, caímos al suelo en el mismo momento que comenzaba a golpearlo._

— _Nadie habla así de mi mujer. —le dije entre golpes—. No te atrevas acercarte a ella. No te quiero ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda cerca de ella. —le dije mientras que lo golpeaba en la mandíbula. Él me respondió dándome un fuerte golpe que me partió el labio, sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, se lanzo contra mí lanzándome al suelo, me golpeo y murmuro._

— _No sabes lo que le pienso hacer. La voy hacer mía, no me importara que grite, de hecho… eso me excitara más. —eso me enfureció más si es que eso era aun posible. La sola imagen de James forzando a mi Bella, mientras ella le suplicaba que la soltara y no le hiciera daño, mientras yo no estoy para defender. Lo golpee en el estomago empujándolo lejos de mi con mis piernas. Yo era mejor que mis hermanos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre había sido así desde pequeños, mi padre se había encargado de entrenarlos en todos los sentidos y en ese yo sobresalía. Cuando cayó al suelo, me le subí encima golpeando._

— _No permitiré que la toques. —dije entre golpe y golpe—. Primero te mato con mis propias manos. —le di un golpe y él me dio en un costado que me dejo sin aire por unos segundos, los cuales aprovecho para golpearme._

— _Haré mucho más que tocarla. La tratare como la perra que es. —golpee su mandíbula, lo agarre del cuello y lo lance contra el librero. Se comenzó a reír histéricamente, lo hacia como si estuviera loco—. Grabaré el momento que la hago mía, así escucharás y veras como suplicaba, como lloraba y pedía ayuda. —dijo para luego seguir riéndose como un maniático. Lo iba a matar. Me lance de nuevo contra él, ambos nos golpeamos en ese momento. En un movimiento rápido lo lance contra el suelo, sin dejar de golpearlo ni un maldito segundo._

— _Ya basta Edward. —dijo Emmett agarrándome con brazo de hierro, mientras que Jasper se paraba delante de mí, tapando mi visión de donde se encontraba James escupiendo sangre en el suelo._

— _SUELTAME EMMETT QUE VOY A MATARLO. —grite forcejeando para liberarme de los brazos de mi hermano—. QUE QUEDE MUY CLARO, QUE AQUEL, QUE OSE ACERCARSE O HABLAR MAL DE MI MUJER, ES HOMBRE MUERTO._

— _YA BASTA EDWARD. —grito Carlisle—. James fuera de mi despacho, tú y yo hablaremos luego. Randall, Garrett llévenselo. —los aludidos arrastraron a James fuera del despacho. Me volví a fulminar a Carlisle con la mirada. Espero que le haya dejo muy en claro que con mi mujer nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete. Aunque fuera el mismo, acabaría igual o peor que James—. Entonces decide Edward… te vas por las buenas o… —dejo su frase inconclusa. Suspire para tratar de calmarme, no me convenía saltar sobre Carlisle ahora mismo. No, mientras no tuviera a Bella segura._

— _Edward es lo mejor. —susurro Emmett solo para nosotros tres._

— _Piensa en Bella. —susurro Jasper._

— _Está bien, nos vamos a Londres con la única condición de que no dañaras a ninguna de las hermanas Swan. —murmure con la mandíbula apretada—. No te conviene tenerme de enemigo Carlisle. Sabes que no falta mucho para ser más poderoso que tú y me las cobrare con creses, cada lágrima derramada por mi Bella. —le dije con odio impregnando en la voz. Sabía que debía asumir a los veintiuno ser el jefe de la organización, es lo que estaba pactado, el nuevo feje asume al cumplir los veintiún años, no me correspondí a mi por supuesto, pero Emmett dijo que no tenia cabeza para eso, Jasper se reusó, no quería que su familia cuando llegara a tenerla, estuviera en tanto peligro. Por lo que me habían dejado toda la carga a mí, esto ocurrió unos meses antes de conocer a mi Bella. Tiempo después de haber firmado ese maldito papel, supe que ellos ya mantenían una relación con Rosalie y Alice, ese fue su motivo para negarse, dejándonos la soga en el cuello a Bella y a mí. Pero ahora no me arrepentía, así tendría el suficiente poder para proteger a mi Bella._

— _Tienes mi palabra. —se acerco para estrecharme la mano, dude un momento, no le creía del todo. Pero se la estreche—. Ninguno de mis hombres se acercara a ellas. Vamos que ya es tarde. —salió del despacho hecho una furia. Emmett me palmero el hombro y agarro mi brazo derecho._

— _Auch. —me queje haciendo una mueca de dolor._

— _Así se hace hermanito, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. —me miro sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa, pero me dolió, toque mi labio que sangraba un poco._

— _No te preocupes, son heridas de guerra. —dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Salimos así del despacho, al pasar por el recibidor a mi madre casi le da un ataque._

— _¿Edward hijo que te paso? —me pregunto angustiada examinando mi rostro._

— _Estoy bien mamá. —sonreí haciendo una mueca._

— _Carlisle ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi hijo? —pregunto volteando a verlo a él. En eso venia Randall con el labio roto y un ojo de color rojo._

— _Y a ti, ¿Qué te ocurrió?—le pregunto Carlisle ignorando a mi madre._

— _James esta como loco señor. Lo encerramos en una de las bodegas por que se nos intento escapar, supuestamente el joven Edward se la debe. —respondió Randall encogiéndose de hombros._

— _El tal James… ¿Fue el que golpeo a Edward? —mi madre se dirigió a Randall._

— _Si señora Cullen. Con permiso. —desapareció por la puerta de la cocina._

— _Carlisle Anthony Cullen te doy diez minutos para que lo saques de mi casa. —mi madre estaba muy enojada._

— _Ahora no tengo tiempo. Vamos saliendo al aeropuerto. —dijo Carlisle antes de desaparecer por la puerta del garaje._

— _Los voy a extrañar. —susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándonos a los tres—. Prometan que van a estar bien y que no harán ninguna tontería._

— _No tenemos de otra mamá, o nos vamos o papá lastimara a las chicas y eso no lo vamos a permitir. —dijo Jasper muy serio. Se le notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no explotar. Mi madre nos miro a los tres alternadamente._

— _Les prometo que no voy a dejar que Carlisle les haga daño, solo si me prometen que nunca. Óiganme bien, nunca las volverán a buscar. Es muy peligroso tanto para ellas como para ustedes. —nos dijo dejando de llorar. Asentimos los tres al mismo tiempo. Era la mejor opción o por lo menos la mejor en este momento—. Bueno… vayan que su padre los está esperando en el coche. —nos beso ambas mejillas. Caminamos resignados hasta el garaje, nos subimos al coche, que nada más Jasper y Emmett cerrar las puertas arranco. Me dispuse solo a mirar por la ventanilla, mi mente voló hacia la primera vez que conocí a mi hermosa castaña de ojos marrones, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, nuestra primer y única noche juntos, a cada momento que viví junto a ella. En mi mente había quedado grabado su aroma a fresias, sus hermosos sonrojos, absolutamente todo de ella. El zarandeo que me dio Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos._

— _¿Qué pasa? —pregunte parpadeando varias veces._

— _Toma límpiate la cara. —dijo tendiéndome un pañuelo húmedo. Lo mire interrogante—. Si alguien te ve así y va a contarle a Bella, se va a preocupar mucho. Es capaz hasta de arriesgar a irte a buscar._

— _Gracias. —susurre agarrándolo y pasándolo de forma suave por mis heridas._

— _Y cámbiate esa camisa manchada de sangre. —dijo Emmett desde el asiento del copiloto tendiéndome una camisa marga corta de color negro. Jasper la recibió por mí, mientras que con mucho cuidado me quitaba la que cargaba. Bastado, me dejo muy adolorido. Pero sonreí al saber que él había quedado peor. Al abrocharme el último botón el coche se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. Nos bajamos escoltados por más o menos unos veinte hombres o quizás más, atravesamos los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de las personas. Les agradecí internamente a mis hermanos. Abordamos el jet que ya estaba listo para partir. El trayecto a Londres lo hicimos en un incomodo silencio, Jasper se concentró en leer un libro sobre la guerra civil. Emmett se durmió nada más despegar._

— _No durmió nada anoche. —me dijo Jasper despegando su mirada del libro, en el momento que yo observaba a Emmett. Carlisle ni nos miraba. Yo por mi parte me concentre en las hermosas notas que componían la nana de mi Bella, sirvió para relajar mi cuerpo que ya comenzaba a dolerme. La voz del capitán me saco de mi ensoñación. No había logrado dormir nada, pero parecía como si lo fuera hecho a los ojos de los demás._

— _Estamos por aterrizar, por favor abrocharse el cinturón. —repitió dos veces más el capitán. Me abroche mi cinturón, Jasper despertó a Emmett ya que él se encontraba más cerca. Por lo que un Emmett desorientado se acomodo en su asiento y se abrocho en cinturón. Diez minutos más tarde aterrizamos sin ningún contratiempo en la pista privado de mi tío Eleazar. Nos recogieron unas Hummer de color plateado blindadas. Mis hermanos y yo subimos a una, mientras que Carlisle a otra, atravesamos las calles de la ciudad de Londres sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera mire por la ventanilla. Una hora más tarde nos estacionamos en el garaje de la mansión Denali Masen. Donde que yo recuerde nuestras primas eran una molestia. Mis tíos nos salieron a recibir._

— _Carlisle. —saludo mi tío Eleazar estrechando su mano._

— _Eleazar, Carmen, Esme y yo les estamos muy agradecidos por hacer esto._

— _No te preocupes, sabes que no es ninguna molestia para nosotros. Si se nos presentara a nosotros una situación como esta con alguna de mis hijas, no dudaría en enviarla a Chicago junto con ustedes. Para eso esta la familia, para apoyarse en las situaciones difíciles. Vamos adentro hace un poco de frío. —hablo mi tía Carmen abrazando a Carlisle y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nos condujo hacia el interior de la mansión—. Edward hijo ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? —pregunto examinando detenidamente mi rostro. Solo asentí con la cabeza—. Me imagino que deben estar cansados. Vamos para indicarles cual es su habitación y puedan asearse. —nos indico que la siguiéramos, subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Ninguno de los tres decía una sola palabra. Caminamos hacia el lado norte de la enorme mansión—. Está de aquí es la tuya Emmett. —murmuro indicando la puerta de la izquierda—. Está es la de Jasper. —señalo la puerta del lado derecho—. Y esa es la tuya Edward. —me mostro la puerta al lado de la habitación de Jasper—. Dentro de un rato estará lista la comida, los estaremos esperando en el comedor. Recuerdan el camino, el pasillo de la derecha los llevara hasta el. —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Suspire arrastrando mis pies dentro de mi supuesta habitación, más bien debería decir… arrastre los pies dentro de mi cárcel. No mire decoración, no detalle absolutamente nada, lo único que hice fue lanzarme de lleno en la cama, por cierto era muy cómoda, me retorcí haciendo muecas de dolor buscando el móvil en mis bolsillos. Quería saber de mi Bella, pero el móvil no estaba._

— _Maldita sea. —susurre al recordar que lo tenia en mis manos cuando entro Carlisle debí dejarlo caer al lanzarme contra de James._

— _Edward préstame tú móvil. —me pidió Jasper entrando sin tocar a la habitación—. Necesito hablar con Alice, ya no aguanto. —suspiré llevándome las manos al rostro._

— _No lo tengo, se me debió caer cuando golpee a James._

— _Oh. —dijo dejándose caer en la cama a un lado mío._

— _Lo siento. —susurre con mi rostro aun entre las manos. No se la verdad como fue que me siguieron sin que me diera cuenta._

— _No te preocupes, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. —dijo sentándose en la cama._

— _¿A dónde vas? —pregunte al sentir que se levanto de la cama._

— _A darme una ducha. Nos vemos en un rato. —dijo abriendo la puerta, salió de mi habitación dejando la puerta cerrada. Suspire. "Te amo tanto Bella, nunca lo dudes" Pensé._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los primeros meses fueron terribles, me enferme del estomago o eso creía yo ya que en los análisis no salía nada fuera de lo normal. Todo lo que se me antojaba comerlo lo vomitaba, me daban mareos muy seguidos, me levantaba en la madrugada a comer y esta muy sentimental, por todo me enojaba o como si fuera una mariquita me ponía a llorar. Pero le da gracias a los cielos que Emmett no se encontrara de humor para hacer sus bromas por que si no pobre de mí. Ingrese al mismo instituto que mi prima Tanya, como ambos teníamos la misma edad íbamos al mismo curso. Sorpresivamente mi prima había cambiado ya no era la misma perra sin sentimientos que recordaba, me ayudaba a ahuyentar a las mujeres que se me insinuaban. Todo ese maravilloso cambio se lo debíamos a Daniel el hijo de su Nana, si ellos mantenían una relación en secreto desde hace un poco más de año y medio. Si mis tíos se llegaran a enterar ella se iría lo que resta de colegio a un internado de máxima seguridad y él quien sabe, tal vez mi tío se desasiera de él, por poner sus indecentes manos sobre su princesita adorada. La verdad fue muy difícil descubrirlos, los debo felicitar son más bueno que nosotros escondiéndose. Mi prima es una gran actriz, cuando esta toda la familia reunida ni lo voltea a ver, lo trata como debería hacerlo antes los ojos de mi tía Carmen, con desprecio por no tener recursos y ser un trabajador. Recordar como los descubrí aun me causa mucha risa._

_**Flashback dentro del Flashback:**_

_Las chicas estaban jugando tenias en la cancha justo al lado de nosotros, Irina hacia pareja con su amiga Jacqueline, esas dos parecen uña y mugre. Ella es rubia igual que mis primas. Kate era la pareja de Tanya, mis hermanos y yo jugábamos sin ánimo a las canastas. Como me venia pasando desde que llegue aquí, me sentí realmente mal, veía un poco borroso y tenia unas enormes nauseas, por lo que le lance el balón a Jasper y a trompicones me aleje del lugar, llegue a los matorrales que quedaban justo detrás del salón de Spa de mí tía Carmen, me recosté en el césped mirando al cielo haciendo respiraciones profundas. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría esto, pero quería que terminara pronto. No entendía que diablos era lo que tenía, me habían sometido a varias evaluaciones y a muchos análisis, pero no salía nada, en todos los estudios salía que gozaba de una excelente salud. Por lo que si mis tíos fueran testigos de mis desfallecimientos, mis padres no me creyeran. En fi… volviendo al tema de Tanya y Daniel. Luego de lograr controlar las nauseas deje mi mente volar recordando todos los momentos que mi hermosa Bella estuvo a mi lado, la primera y única noche que hicimos el amor. Dios aun recordaba su sabor en mi lengua, su suave tacto contra mi piel, la sedosidad de su piel bajo mis manos. Hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza._

— _Auch. —susurre llevándome una mano a la zona golpeada. Escuche risitas y luego gemidos bajos. Mi mente comparo ese sonido con el mismo que salía de los labios de mi princesa la noche que hicimos el amor. Alguien estaba teniendo sexo a menos de cinco metros de mí. La curiosidad me gano, si era uno de mis hermanos me las pagarían, no permitirían que lastimaran a mis cuñadas de esta manera a menos de cuatro meses de habernos separados. Por lo que me levante decidido de mi lugar, aquí correría sangre, rodee el arbusto y…—. Oh dios. —susurre cerrando mis ojos. Nunca podría borrar de mi mente esa imagen. Mi prima medio desnuda gimiendo de placer mientras Daniel le hace sexo oral._

— _Edward. —dijo Tanya muy aterrada._

— _Creo que seria mejor que te vistieras Tanya. —murmure dándome la media vuelta. Espere solo por unos segundos ya que ella misma me volteo. Solo abrí un poquito un solo ojo y estaba completamente vestida._

— _Edward por favor no le digas nada a mis padres. —suplico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te lo juró, nunca estuve de acuerdo que te separaran de Bella y a Emmett y Jasper de Rosalie y Alice. Te lo juró Edward te mereces ser feliz con Bella. A Daniel lo amo, por favor, no digas nada._

— _No te preocupes, no diré nada, no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo. No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. —dije abriendo mis ojos, el chico ni me miraba. Bufe internamente. No me gustaba las reglas de mi tía Carmen, una de ellas consistía en que la servidumbre, como ella los llama. No pueden mirar a la cara a sus señores. Que idiotez, todos somos iguales—. Siempre y cuando tú Daniel cuides a mi prima o te la verás conmigo, y… yo no te lo recomiendo._

— _Por supuesto que si señorito Edward. Yo la amo y nunca haría algo que pueda lastimarla. Por ella estoy terminando mis estudios, para poder darle la vida que ella se merece y a la que esta acostumbrada. —murmuro Daniel bajito, casi… sino fuera por que estaba cerca de mí no lo hubiese escuchado._

— _Edward solo Edward. Ahora somos amigos Daniel. —le dije sonriendo, mi prima dio un gritito de felicidad saltando a mis brazos, me tambalee pero logre estabilizarme, me abrazo fuerte._

— _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. —decía entre beso y beso, me los daba por todo el rostro—. Eres el mejor primo, pero no le digas a Emmett ni a Jasper._

— _Tranquila no se los diré. —murmure entre risas—. Pero como amigos que somos les digo que deben tener cuidado, así como los descubrí yo, puede hacerlo cualquiera y va directo a decirle a la tía Carmen o al tío Eleazar._

— _Lo que paso fue que no, nos pudimos contener. —dijo Tanya dándole un beso en los labios a Daniel._

**Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback.**

_Luego de eso empecé a conocer más a Daniel, él es un chico muy estupendo, un año mayor que Tanya y que yo, trabaja duramente para costear sus estudios, me convertí en su amigo así que en las cosas que no entendía de sus materias a escondidas se lo explicaba. Él hacia todo ese sacrificio de durar hasta dos o tres días sin dormir por el trabajo y los estudios, por la loca de mi prima Tanya, eso me alegraba un poco la vida. Por lo menos ella era feliz, yo le hacia de cupido, ayudaba a Tanya a salir de la mansión siempre que podíamos para lograran tener citas de verdad. Volviendo al tema de las chicas, luego de habernos instalados en la mansión intentamos comunicarnos con ellas, pero todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para colarnos en el despacho de mi tío Eleazar fue en vano, los tres móviles nos enviaron directo al buzón, lo que significaba que Don Charlie se los había quitado. Tanya me presto su cuenta, intente ingresar al de mi Bella pero este estaba bloqueado. En dos ocasiones llame a Ben y a Angie y ninguno supo darme información, pero pude notar lo nerviosa que estaba Angie, por lo que deduje que Don Charlie la había amenazado. Luego de unas semanas intente llamarlos pero me enviaron directo al buzón, ósea que cambiaron de numero. A pesar del paso del tiempo no pierdo las esperanza se que algún día las volveremos a ver._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mi graduación fue en julio del siguiente año, por lo que ya llevaba casi un año sin ver a mi hermosa castaña. Ese mismo año en octubre los seis comenzamos la universidad, la más prestigiosa de Londres: Universidad de Cambridge, Reino Unido. Emmett entro a estudiar Derecho. Rosalie lo convenció, querían irse a estudiar juntos, pero como no se pude lo hizo en honor a ella. Por lo que seria el encargado de todo lo legal de las empresas y de sacarme de la cárcel si era agarrado por la ley al asumir el mandato de la mafia. Jasper se inclino por Arquitectura por lo que se encargaría de la constructora Cullen & Corp. Yo quería estudiar medicina, siempre había sido mi sueño, ser pediatra. Pero eso no se iba a poder, tal vez más adelante, ahora no. Debía asumir el mandato de todo, por lo que estudie Administración de empresas, Carlisle nos necesitaba a los tres frente al patrimonio familiar. Ir a la Universidad fue realmente una tortura para los tres, todas las chicas querían con nosotros, aunque no mostráramos ni un poquito de interés por alguna de ellas. Mi corazón ya estaba ocupado, lo ocupaba desde hace mucho, mi hermosa castaña de ojos marrones. Nunca me iba a volver a enamorar, por que ya lo estaba de ella. Un día que mi madre y Carlisle nos fueron a visitar se los dije, les dije que nunca me iba a casar, así que por mi parte no habría descendencia Cullen. Emmett y Jasper se me unieron. Lo que me intrigo fue que Carlisle Cullen ni se inmuto, lo había hecho, para darle un fuerte golpe en su punto más débil, que el clan Cullen dejara de existir. Él solo me sonrió abiertamente, como si me estuviera perdiendo de una broma privada._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Había pasado tres años de aquel fatídico día, cada minuto recordaba a mi Bella y aquella mañana no fue la excepción, estábamos almorzando cuando entro una llamada de Carlisle Cullen para avisarme, supuestamente él. Pero se que lo hizo para terminar de romperme el corazón._

— _Es hora que te olvides de Isabella Swan, Edward. Ahora esta felizmente casada con Jacob Black y es muy feliz, es hora que sigas tú camino. —me dijo nada más colocar el móvil en mi oído. Luego de eso, no salí de mi habitación por semanas, donde no hice más que pensar. Llegue a la conclusión de que no la podía culpar de que ella entregara su corazón a alguien más. Me imaginaba que ese tal Jacob le debía haber costado enamorarla. Y más le valía a él cuidarla, por que si no se las vería conmigo. Volví a reiterar mi promesa. Siempre sería de ella, aunque ella ya no me perteneciera. Continúe con mis clases hasta que por fin llego nuestra graduación en julio del 2008, a ella asistieron mis padres quien ofrecieron una gran fiesta, a la cual ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo asistimos._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Es un hecho… hoy diecinueve de octubre del 2008 cumpliendo exactamente cinco malditos años de no ver a mí hermosa castaña. Pisaba nuevamente los Estados Unidos. Ya no soy aquel adolescente de dieciséis años que se vio obligado a irse contra su voluntad del país, impidiendo de esa forma… que su propio padre lastimará a lo más importante de su vida. La razón de su existencia… su mujer. Ahora es soy hombre de veintiún años que dentro de pocos días asumirá el mandato de la organización, además que tengo las cosas muy claras. No permitiré que me alejen de nuevo de mí mujer. Poseeré el poder necesario para acabar con todos aquellos que me hicieron llorar a mí princesa. La lista la encabezaba mí propio padre y mí suegro. No pararía hasta encontrar aquel desgraciado que le contó a mí padre, que me encontraba en aquel prado con mí pequeña. Entendía perfectamente… que lo más probable es que ella ya seguía viviendo en la ciudad de Chicago. Pero no descansaría hasta dar con ella. No me importaba tener que ir hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario por ella. Aunque ya no la tenga junto a mí, a mí lado, protegida entre mis brazos. Eso no me impedía verla aunque sea de lejos. Comprobar con mis propios ojos que ella es la mujer más feliz del mundo al lado del perro de Black. Comprobar que él la esta protegiendo con su propia vida si fuera necesario. Comprobar que él la esta tratando como la hermosa princesa que ella es.

Mi hermosa Bella, ella debe estar tan cambiada físicamente y hasta mentalmente. Ya no es la hermosa adolescente de quince años que deje en aquel prado en brazos de Sam. Ahora debe ser la hermosa y perfecta mujer de veinte años. Su cuerpo debe haber tomado más curvas, de aquellas que ya tenía y eran mi perdición, sus pechos deben haber crecido, ya no son… aquel par de limones, que al sentir contra mí pecho destruían mi autocontrol. Me gustaría tanto saber si aun se sonroja, como siempre lo hacía. Dios… la seguía amando mucho más que el primer día, en todo este tiempo mi amor hacía ella se intensifico. A pesar de estar consciente de que ya no me pertenece su amor, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrojos, sus te amo. Me hierve la sangre del coraje. Me entran unas inmensas ansias de sangre al imaginármela entre los brazos de Black, dándole a él lo que me pertenece. Saber que él esta disfrutando de su hermoso cuerpo, me pone enfermo. Siento como mis celos flotan a la superficie. Cuanto me encantaría desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Pero nunca la heriría de esa manera.

— Joven Edward. —la voz de uno de nuestros escoltas me saco de mis pensamientos. Él chico no llega a los veinticinco años, quizás tenía mi edad. Es nuevo, tiene muy poco tiempo con nosotros. Se llama Lucas y es muy rápido con el arma, además de que posee muy buena puntería—. Tenemos que hacer una parada. Parece ser que el tanque de la gasolina tiene una pequeña fuga. Por lo que hay que aterrizar para arreglar y llenar de nuevo el tanque. Despegaremos en unas horas.

— Está bien. —dije sin despegar mi mirada de la ventanilla—. ¿Dónde estamos?

— En Nueva York señor. —respondió antes de retirarse a su asiento. Me acomode en el mío de forma que pudiera abrocharme el cinturón. Aterrizamos en una especie de aeropuerto. Pero se veía más pequeño que los normales.

— No pienso quedarme aquí sentado. Vamos a recorrer la ciudad, tengo más de seis años que viene para acá. Algo debe haber cambiado. —murmuro Emmett levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto Jasper buscando mi mirada.

— Bien, busquemos un coche. Pero yo manejo o no vamos a ninguna parte. —respondí sonriendo por el horrible puchero que hacía Emmett.

— Uggg, no es justo. —se quejo Emmett. Bajamos del avión, fuimos a una de las agencias que hay allí y alquilamos un volvo de color negro. Me monte en el asiento de piloto, Emmett corrió como niño chiquito y se gano el asiento del copiloto, por lo que Jasper viajaba en el asiento trasero. Recorrimos las calles atestadas de gentes y coches de Nueva York, nos pasamos por la Quinta Avenida. Los tres estábamos disfrutando de nuestra libertad—. Detente Edward, entremos a ese centro comercial. —exclamo Emmett señalando a un imponente centro comercial de tres pisos, la segunda y tercera planta sus paredes eran de vidrio. Di vuelta a la derecha para entrar al estacionamiento. Bajamos del coche y traspasamos las puertas de vidrios corredizas. Recorrimos toda la primera planta y lo que había eran cientos de tiendas de ropas de mujer y niños. Nos aburrimos de eso y tomamos las escaleras eléctricas que nos llevarían al segundo piso. Aquí había cientos de tiendas para caballeros y adolescentes. Entramos a una tiendas donde Emmett compro no se que cosa. La verdad que no preste atención. Tomamos de nuevo las escaleras, para subir al tercer piso, allí había ventas de comida. Aprovechamos para comer algo. Seguimos nuestro recorrido, cerca de las salas de cine, estaba el área de juegos. Donde Emmett chilló como niña y corrió dejándonos atrás y se interno, de inmediato fue rodeado por niños pequeños.

**Dos horas más tardes.**

Jasper y yo arrastrábamos a un Emmett chillando como niñita, ya que no quería salir del local. Lo que ocasionaba la risa de todos los presentes. Lo amenazamos y todo, pero nada resulto. En un movimiento se nos soltó y corrió a los juegos de carreras.

— Emmett Anthony Cullen, salimos en este instante o cuando me encuentre con Rosalie le diré que le fuiste infiel. —lo amenacé rogando que esta vez si funcionará.

— Ella no te va a creer. —dijo muy seguro de si mismo—. Ella sabe que es mi osita y que amo es a ella.

— Para serte sincero Emmett, crees que si Edward y yo le decimos, no nos creerá. Hemos vivido contigo los últimos cinco años. —dijo Jasper apoyándome en lo que había dicho. Levante una ceja interrogante, esperando su respuesta.

— Uggg. —se quejó—. Ustedes ganan. Vámonos, pero sepan que me la deben.

— Como quieras Emmett. —murmure carcajeándome. Estamos por salir del local, yo trataba de regular mi respiración, cuando sentí a alguien colisionar contra mis piernas. Paré de reír y enfoque mi vista en la personita delante de mí. La ayude a levantarse del suelo—. Princesa ¿Te lastimaste? —pregunte revisándola. La niña de unos cuatro años, tenía tez blanca, todo menos sus mejillas que llameaban coloradas, su cabellera cobriza cae en suaves rizos hasta su cintura y sus ojos. Oh que ojos ten hermosos tiene esta preciosura, son de un verde intenso ó verde bosque, no sabría decir el color exacto de sus ojos. Ellos tiene una línea marreo al final de sus pupilas. Parecen como si me mirara una hermosa y preciosa gatita.

— No. —respondió con una voz de soprano—. Disculpe señod no eda mi intensión lastímalo.

Por dios que edad tiene esa preciosidad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes gatita? —pregunte alzándola en brazos. Escuche su melodiosa risa, me deleite con ese sonido. Quería volver a escucharlo. Podría pasarme la vida entera escuchándola reír y nunca me bastaría.

— Tengo cuadto. —respondió mostrando sus deditos.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? Preciosa. —pregunte acariciando su sonrojada mejilla. Podía sentir la mirada de mis hermanos sobre mí. Ella me recordó tanto a mi Bella.

— Es que me decodaste a mi mami. Ella dice que soy su gatita. —explico con una linda sonrisita.

— Oh… ya veo ¿Cómo te llamas Princesa? —pregunte sentándola en una de las mesas vacías del área de comida. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a caminar.

— Elizabeth, pedo me puedes decid Lizzy o gatita como mi mami.

— Ok… gatita ¿Estás perdida? —pregunte empezándome a preocupar. Que hubiese pasado, si no hubiera sido yo, si no un loco psicópata. Negó con la cabeza.

— No estoy con los de mi salón y mi hemano en los guegos. —respondió tranquilizándome—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —sonreí y bese su frente.

— Edward, mi nombre es Edward. —respondí volviéndola a tomar en mis brazos, camine de nuevo hacía el área de juegos. Busque a mis hermanos con la mirada. Emmett me miraba sorprendido y Jasper en forma reprobatoria—. Ellos son Emmett y Jasper, mis hermanos mayores. —señale a cada uno cuando los nombre. Ella les sonrió y ellos les correspondieron.

— Hola Eme, hola Gasped. —saludo con sus mejillas coloradas.

— Hola Lizzy. —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás con tú mamá? —preguntó Jasper. Miré a mi gatita. Oigan desde cuando es mi gatita. _"Oye Edward estás mal, muy mal. Ella no es tuya. Es de su mamá y su papá" _me reprendió una vocecita en mi cabeza.

— No. —respondió sacudiendo su cabecita—. Mi mami está tabagando en su editodial. —dijo en el momento que llegábamos a la entrada, justamente donde ella me había chocado.

— ELIZABETH. —se escucho un grito—. Elizabeth por dios niña ¿Donde estas? —se escuchó en un tono más alto de lo normal, pero sin llegar a ser un grito. Se podía escuchar la angustia en la voz de la mujer. También se podía escuchar un sollozo desgarrador. No sé como ocurrió pero se me encogió el corazón como si me hubieran electrocutado. Era como si yo sintiera, el dolor tan intenso que sentía ese pequeño. No entendía nada, solo que no lo quería escuchar sufriendo.

— Edward debes llevarla. —dijo Jasper colocando su mano en mi hombro en forma de consuelo. Mi hermano siempre acertaba en el estado de ánimo que llevaras. Te podía decir algo que te tranquilizará o que te enojará. En ese momento sentía una enorme tristeza, no quería separarme de esta hermosa princesita. Su calorcito se había instalado en mi muerto corazón, haciéndolo latir de nuevo. Eso que no latía desde que me separaron de mi Bella—. Debes entregarla. —me reto Jasper arrebatándola de mis brazos. Ella se asusto por lo repentino del movimiento y comenzó a llorar. Mi corazón se estrujo al sentir su tristeza. Un sentimiento de protección nació de mi corazón hacia esa pequeña niña y hacía el pequeño niño que lloraba en alguna parte del local.

— Dámela, se que debo devolverla. Pero no debiste asustarla de esta manera. —dijo muy molesto, se la quite de sus brazos, ella al sentirse en mis brazos escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, sus pequeños brazos se cerraron como boas constructoras en mi cuello y su pequeñas piernas en mi cintura—. Ya… gatita ya. —la arrulle. Sentí como dejaba de llorar—. Vamos que tú profesora debe estar muy asustada. —camine con ella en mis brazos hasta el señor de seguridad, quien hablaba con una mujer totalmente desesperada—. Disculpe. —llame la atención de ambos—. Encontré a está pequeña. —la mujer se lanzo a mi cuerpo llorando.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Usted salvó mi vida. —murmuro antes de separarse de mí. Con todo el dolor de mí alma, le pase a la niña—. Oh Lizzy, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba. —murmuro besando a la niña por toda su carita—. No lo vuelvas hacer. No sabes lo aterrada que estaba. —me volvió a mirar—. Gracias, salvó mi familia de una tragedia. Soy Margaret la profesora de Elizabeth. —se presentó estirando su mano, la tome y se la estreche. No podía decir mi nombre verdadero o me metería en problemas. Ya que debía buscar a mi Bella bajo perfil.

— Andrés Salvatore. —dije para después escuchar la melodiosa risa de mi gatita. _"Otra vez Edward con lo posesivo. No es tuya" _pensé._"Aunque quieras. No lo es" _Pensé tristemente—. Un gusto conocerla. No debería exagerar, la madre solo armaría un escándalo nada más.

— No. —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Su familia es muy importante. Me hubiesen metido a la cárcel o algo mucho peor. Su madre siempre esta insistiendo en que la escuela acceda, a que los guardaespaldas de Elizabeth y Ethan ingresen a la institución para cuidar de ellos.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunte asombrado. Muy pocas personas tenían guardaespaldas con ellos.

— Si, la señora S…

— Andrés debemos irnos. —la interrumpió Jasper. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero asentí.

— Disculpe, pero debo irme. —dije un poco triste por la idea de no ver de nuevo a mi gatita. Y si espero a que Margaret se distraiga y me la llevo. _"No Edward estas loco"_ me rete mentalmente—. ¿Puedo despedirme de Elizabeth?

— Por supuesto señor. —dijo dejándola en mis brazos de nuevo. Mi gatita me rodeo con su piernitas y escondió su carita en mi cuello. Me entraron unas ganas de correr y desaparecer de este centro comercial. Tomar el Jet y no volver nunca más a Nueva York.

— Debo irme gatita. —dije estrechándola fuerte contra mí pecho, pero sin llegar hacerle daño.

— Lo sé Andrés. —dijo riendo sobre la piel de mi cuello—. Te volveré a ver Edward. —susurro en mi oído. La separé un poco de mí.

— Por supuesto que si. —le prometí—. Cuídate Elizabeth, por favor. —pedí, rogando internamente que eso pasará. Rogando que al alejarla de mis brazos, ella estaría segura. Ella asintió, la deje de nuevo con su profesora.

— Lizzy vamos que Tony está muy preocupado. —escuche como le decía la profesora y caminaban con ella en su brazos lejos de mí. Quise correr tras ella y suplicarle de rodillas que me la devolviera. Las vi caminar hacía donde se encontraban un montón de niños pequeños. Pude observar como un niño de la misma edad que mi gatita corría a su encuentro y como ella prácticamente saltaba de los brazos de la profesora y corría a su encuentro. Sonreí por lo tierna y hermosa que era la escena. El niño de tez blanca, con cabellos castaños eran unos centímetros más alto que mi gatita, la apretó con toda su fuerza contra él, escondió su carita en el cuello de la niña, pude apreciar como su cuerpo era preso de los espasmos producidos por el llanto. Ese debía ser Ethan el hermano de mi gatita. Deben haber compartido el útero, pero no parecen ser gemelos idénticos, hay una diferencia. No muy grande, pero la hay. Volví a sonreír y llegue al lado de mis hermanos.

— TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO EDWARD. —grito Jasper cuando nos montamos en el coche—. Pensabas robarte a esa niña. —me acusó. No le conteste. No estaba de ánimo para pelearme con mi hermano. Me sentía infeliz, sentía una inmensa tristeza al separarme de esa hermosa princesa—. MALDITA SEA EDWARD RESPONDE. —volvió a gritar.

— DIOS… JASPER ACABA CON LA CANTALETA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. —grite—. No, no pensaba robármela. Por quien coño me tomas.

— Edward es que te pusiste posesivo, niégame que no pensante en no devolverla. —me desafío. Como negarlo si por un momento si lo pensé—. Viste, no lo niegas por que es verdad. —dijo en tono de reproche.

— Edward de verdad pensaste en robarte a esa niña. —dijo esta vez Emmett. Agradecía que Emm fuera en el asiento del copiloto, por que si fuera Jasper ya me hubiese golpeado.

— Solo fue por un momento. No sé que me paso. Lo cierto era que no me quería apartar de ella. —dije confesando mi debilidad, paré el coche en el semáforo en rojo, estábamos cerca del aeropuerto. Recargué mi cabeza contra el volante.

— Jasper, Edward se volvió pedófilo. —dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper—. Quien lo creería. Auch, Edward eso dolió. —se quejo cuando le di un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Como podía decir eso. No pensaba en mi gatita de esa forma. Por dios… es solo una niña. Solo quería saber que estaba completamente segura, protegida en mis brazos. No es la misma sensación que siento con mi Bella, es parecida por la intensidad. Pero no de la misma manera.

— No digas tonterías Emmett. Solo quiero que este protegida. —dije deteniendo el coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto—. No se habla más del tema.

**.**

**.**

Media hora más tardes partimos en el jet rumbo a chicago. Nunca me olvidaría de esa princesita. Pero que idiota fui. Eres un estúpido Edward no le preguntaste el apellido. Como la puedes buscar con tan solo el nombre, como puedes asegúrate si esta bien. Si supieras su apellido pudieras haber contratado a alguien que cuidará de ella y su hermano en secreto. Ni siquiera pregunte el nombre de la escuela. _"Dios Edward si que eres lento"_ Pensé.

Llegamos a la ciudad de Chicago, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba el jeep de Emmett, mi hermano corrió hacía su bebé y no cabía de la felicidad al ver que Carlisle había cuidado de su precioso coche. Media hora más tarde el jeep se estaciono al frente de la imponente casa de tres plantas con sus paredes pintadas de un tono claro, con grandes ventanales, una puerta de roble, un precioso jardín delantero.

— MIS HIJOS. —grito mi madre corriendo a abrazarnos—. Me alegra tanto verlos, los extrañe demasiado.

— También te extrañamos mamá. —murmuramos los tres al mismo tiempo.

— Me alegra tenerlos devuelta. —dijo Carlisle desde el umbral de la puerta,

— Aquí estamos viejo, para lo que sea. —dijo Emmett palmeando su espalda.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo papá. —Jasper le dio su mano y luego se palmearon la espalda.

— ¿Tú Edward? —pregunto mirándome fijamente—. Te necesito al frente de todo, junto a tus hermanos. Ya es hora de que yo me retire.

— Edward. —dijo Jasper mirándome ceñudo. Como diciendo "En que quedamos"

— Está bien. Se que debo asumir el mando de esta mierda. —dije entrando a la casa. Solo quería ir a buscar a mi Bella.

— Edward. —me llamo Carlisle cuando iba en medio de las escaleras de caracol. Voltee a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada—. Ella no esta aquí en Chicago y lo más probable es que nunca más vuelva, además de que esta casada. Que eso no se te olvide. —me voltee y subí pisando fuerte hasta llegar a mí habitación, cerré la puerta con mucha fuerza haciéndola dar un portazo, me lance a mi cama. Aun después de cinco años, Carlisle seguiría metiéndose en mí relación con mi Bella. Pero no se lo permitiría esta vez que la alejaran de nuevo de mí, lucharía hasta con mi vida por ella. Lo primero que debía hacer es buscarla y ver si ella es completamente feliz, si así era el caso me alejaría sin que ella supiera que yo la busque. Tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante. —susurre sentándome en la cama.

— Edward no debes comportante como un adolescente de dieciséis años. —me regaño mi madre parándose frente a mí—. Ya tienes veintiún años y eres pa… —se detuvo a mitad de frase y me miro asustada.

— ¿Qué soy qué? —pregunte confundido.

— Nada Edward, no debes comportante así, ya que de ahora en adelante será el jefe y debes comportarte como tal.

— Lo siento mamá. —susurre recostando mi cabeza en su vientre, rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Mi madre comenzó a despeinar si fuera aun más posible mi cabello.

— Bella esta bien. No te preocupes. —susurro besando mi cabello. Me separé de ella y la mire.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunte mirando ansioso.

— No hace mucho la vi, no te voy a decir donde. Pero esta bien y más hermosa que nunca. —respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada.

— ¿Qué me ocultas mamá? —indague haciendo un puchero.

— No me pongas esa cara que no te oculto nada. Solo me la encontré por casualidad. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no es solo Bella lo que te preocupa no es cierto. Soy tú madre no me mientas.

— No es nada importante, no te preocupes mamá.

— Está bien, voy a creerte. En cuento este la comida te aviso. Te quiero mucho hijo.

— Yo también te quiero mamá. —susurre antes de que saliera de mi habitación. _"Mi Bella cuanto te extraño, amor"_ pensé mirando hacia la ventana.

— Edward, vamos debes coordinarnos ya que Amún no le ha querido pagar a papá. Emmett nos espera en el despacho de papá. —dijo Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta. No lo había escuchado llegar, me levante de la cama y salí empujándolo.

— Vamos. —murmure. Él me devolvió el empujón y así bajamos las escaleras. En el despacho no solo se encontraba Emmett si no también Carlisle, al momento de ingresar a el, me vino el recuerdo de cuanto golpee a James.

— Amún me debe dinero y ya se le venció el plazo, deben encargarse de que pague. —dijo Carlisle sentando detrás de su escritorio de roble.

— Y… si no quiere pagar, ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto sirviéndose un Whisky, Jasper y yo ya nos habíamos servido uno.

— Nos traemos a Benjamín de vacaciones hasta que él pague. —dije tomando en un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso—. Ya no es un niño.

— Edward es un buen plan, así Amún pagará mucho más rápido, de solo amenazarlo. —me apoyo Jasper.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunte mirándolo.

— Por supuesto que sí. —respondió chocando los puños con Jasper y conmigo—. Al fin un poco de diversión.

— Papá ¿Que opinas? —pregunto Jasper a Carlisle, a ese señor solo le hablaría lo estrictamente necesario.

— De ahora en adelante Edward tomará las decisiones.

— ¿Qué haremos con Benjamín? —pregunto Jasper, pude ver en su rostro como ya formaba un plan.

— Mientras más se tarde Amún, más sufrirá su hijo. Benjamín no viene a unas divertidas vacaciones. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante. —dijo Carlisle.

— Ya todo esta preparado para salir señor Cullen. —informó Garrett desde la puerta.

— En un momento partimos. —le dijo Carlisle, Garrett asintió y se fue dejando la puerta cerrada—. Necesitaran esto. —Carlisle saco de la caja fuerte tres nueve milímetros y tres cajas de casquillos—. De ahora en adelante son suyas. —cada uno tomo la suya y salimos del despacho, en el garaje cada uno se subió a un Hummer blindada.

— Carlisle viejo amigo. —dijo Amún cuando nos vio llegar—. Oh, pero miren los hermanos Cullen por fin se decidieron unírsenos.

— Si Amún, pero esta no es una visita de cortesía. Vengo por mí dinero. —dije haciéndome notar.

— No me digas Carlisle que el pequeño Edward es el que asumirá el mandato. —dijo en forma sarcástica. Ni me inmute.

— Dónde esta mi dinero. —fui directo al grano.

— No lo tengo y no me obligaras a pagarte. —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Eso era lo que él creía.

— Randall. —llame. Este se acerco a Amún con el sobre donde venían las fotos de Benjamín, se lo tendió.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto confundido, abrió el sobre.

— Tú querrás a tú hijo devuelta y yo quiero mi dinero, cuando pagues te lo devolveré. —respondí un poco aburrido. Todo era así de fácil. Dios me iba aburrir de esto muy pronto.

— Como es po…

— Solo busque un seguro, fue fácil sacarlo del instituto. Sabes ya él no es un niño, tiene diecisiete. No olvides de buscar a tía, es mujer y es niña por ese motivo no la tocamos.

— Mira hijo de puta.

— Oye con mi madre no te metas. —dijo Emmett muy molesto flexionando sus músculos.

— Solo tienes tres días para pagar o si no un pedazo de Benjamín te llegará. Mientras más te tardes en pagar más pedazos te llegaran. —lo amenacé—. Ah… y dile a tus hombres que con Edward Cullen no se metan. Soy su nuevo jefe y no será tan condescendiente como mi padre.

Salimos rumbo a nuestra casa, mi madre ya debía tener lista la comida. Benjamín ya estaba en una de las bodegas custodiado por cinco hombres hasta que su padre pagará.

No lograba sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de la hermosa niña de esta mañana, todavía tenia grabada en mi mente esa hermosa mirada, cerraba mis ojos y podía ver esos extraños ojos, eran como la combinación de dos colores. Dios podía reproducir su melodiosa risa en mi mente. Podía recordar su olor, ese olorcito que me recordaba a alguien. Aunque ella olía mejor al tener el olorcito característico de los bebés.

— Piensas en Lizzy nuevamente ¿Verdad? —pregunto Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lo mire confundido—. Lo digo por la sonrisa estúpida que tienes.

— ¿Quien? —pregunto mi madre mirándonos confundida.

— Es una niña que conocimos esta mañana en Nueva York. —explique sonriendo por el recuero de mi gatita—. Se había perdido y la lleve junto a su profesora.

— Estuvieron en Nueva York. —Carlisle casi se atraganto con la comida.

— Tuvimos que hacer una parada de emergencia. Tranquilo solo fue una fuga en el tanque de la gasolina. Todo esta arreglado. —dije picoteando la comida sin llegar a mirarlo.

— Entonces Lizzy. —susurro mi madre.

— En realidad el nombre de mi gatita es Elizabeth. —le aclare a mi madre—. Pero le gusta que la llamen Lizzy.

— Gatita. —mi madre y Carlisle dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose confundidos.

— Lo digo por el verde de sus ojos, al parecer su mamá la llama de esa manera también. —dije sonriendo.

— Sabes su apellido. —indago mi madre. De seguro también quería conocerla.

— No. —susurre enojado conmigo mismo al recordar mi estupidez—. Se me paso por alto y no le pregunte ni siquiera que colegio era.

— Y eso es lo que te molesta. —murmuro Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

— Edward. —comenzó mí madre pero la interrumpí.

— Si mamá, es lo que me molesta. —me apreté el puente de la nariz.

— No tienes nada de que preocuparte Edward la niña estará bien. —trato de tranquilizarme Jasper—. Viste la reacción de la profesora. Su familia esta al pendiente de ella y su hermano.

— ¿Cómo son los niños? —pregunto mi madre intrigada.

— Elizabeth es de tez blanca, sus mejillas sonrojadas con rizos broncineos hasta su cinturita, los ojos como un gatito, tiene cuatro añitos. A su hermano Ethan solo lo vi de lejos, es igual, tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro. —describí a los niños sonriendo como tonto. Espero que estés bien princesa y que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

— Déjalo correr Edward. —esta vez fue Carlisle el que hablo. Me moleste mucho, pero sabía que tenían razón y era la mejor opción, si regresaba al centro comercial no me darían información por que se trataba de niños. Me levante de la mesa y subí a mi habitación. Una hermosa melodía se empezaba a formar en mi mente. Por lo que después de cinco años sin tocar el piano comencé a mover mis manos sobre el, dándole vida a la hermosa nana que se componía con tan solo pensar en mi gatita.

*** Si Jasper no hubiera intervenido Edward hubiera escuchado el apellido de la madre de los niños.**

*** Uff… Esme casi suelta la sopa.**

*** Creen que Esme en verdad quería conocerla o más bien confirmar si su hijo había estado con su pequeña sin él saberlo.**

*** Me encanta la conexión de Edward con los niños.**

*** ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?**

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia. También gracias a: Andre14deCullen, Yuliette06, Eugiis19, JoselinaMadera, Gisse Cullen Ivashkov, Eidy Swan, Candy1928, Juliet. Mariel, LucreciaCullen, Karenava, Guest, Chimena Castillo, Kjmima, Nandita21Unexplained, Imsrcc, Mikagiss, Isa Kathe, Anniesby, Gigi Cullen, CintyGise, Cata03, Melania, Maleja Twihard, Miriam, Isa Cullen101, BellaCullenhb, Flexer. Por sus Reviews.**

**Esta historia es dedicada a ustedes.**

**Besos desde Venezuela.**


	19. Visita Inesperada

** Visita Inesperada.**

Ya era el mes de junio, más específicamente hoy era nueve de junio del Dos mil diez. Dentro de once días mis niños cumplen seis añitos. Mi gatita Elizabeth, mi hermosa princesita de ojos color verde bosque con una línea chocolate al final de sus pupilas, es la numero uno en su clase de ballet clásico, a participado en estos dos años en un sin fin de recitales por ser la más solicitada. Mi niña tiene tanto de ambos.

De mí, posee el carácter, es muy terca y testaruda, también mis sonrojadas mejillas, como la manía de morderse el labio inferior cuando esta nerviosa, mi afición por la lectura.

De Edward, el broncíneo de su cabello, su nariz perfilada, sus carnosos y rojos labios, su agilidad y oído para la música.

Mi campeón Ethan, mi guapo príncipe con ojos color verde esmeraldas, es el mejor en su clase de música, ya toca a la perfección el piano, sin duda ha heredado el talento del mismísimo Edward. Mi niño se ha encargado de tocar la canción para su hermana en cada recital.

Ambos llevan la misma cantidad de medallas ganadas tanto en natación como en karate, son tan competitivos como lo son Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Para octubre de este año entrarían a estudiar primer año primaría. Estaba tan orgullosa de ellos.

Ah… se me olvidaba, ellos ya no asistían a la misma escuela desde el incidente con mi gatita. Ahora van a una donde me permiten tener a un guardaespaldas con ellos, los otros padres están agradecidos por que así sus hijos están más protegidos, pero Carter y Joshua su prioridad son mis hijos. El día que ocurrió lo de mí gatita fue el peor de mi vida y eso que yo pensaba que ese había sido el día que me separaron de mi Edward. Lo recuerdo perfectamente como si hubiese sido ayer en vez de hace casi dos años.

**Flashback:**

_Me encontraba en un junta general con todos los directivos de los departamentos que conforman la editorial faltaba una semana para el lanzamiento del libro "Suavemente, me matas" de la autora Laura Atenea, donde la trama trataba de como Christopher Mason quiere vengarse de Jack Stewart por ser el culpable del encarcelamiento injusto de su padre Christian Mason, logrando que él con tan solo diez años de fuera a parar a un orfanatorio donde su vida será un infierno, tanto para él como para sus compañeros. Hasta que es adoptado por dos magnificas personas Carlos y Berta Collins. Con los años forja un impresionante imperio, volviéndose el hombre más codiciado de todo Nueva York. Es allí donde comienza con su venganza logrando destruir uno a uno de sus enemigos. En una de sus jugadas Jack Stewart perdí una importante suma de dinero y queda a su merced, motivo por el cual llega hasta Isadora. Para él todo comenzó con una venganza y termina encontrando el amor. _

_En fin… volviendo al tema de mi gatita. Estábamos a mitad de la junta cuando entra Kathleen, mi fiel asistente y amiga. Pálida como los vampiros de la saga Crepúsculo de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Temblando como una gelatina, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella._

— _Bella. —dijo con voz nerviosa. No sabía si estaba de esa manera antes de entrar a la sala de juntas o se había puesto por la intensidad de las miradas._

— _Dime Kathleen ¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunte dejando la carpeta con el material sobre la mesa de caoba. La vi tragar saliva y como se estremecía ligeramente._

— _Llamo… Margaret. —respondió retorciendo los dedos. Asentí e hice un movimiento con mi mano para que prosiguiera—. Y… noencuentranaElizabethporningunaparte. —dije todo rápidamente sin detenerse a respirar, logrando que no entendiera una sola palabra. _

— _¿Qué? —pregunte confundida. Me levante de mi silla y camine hasta pararme frente a ella—. Respira profundo y dime pausadamente ¿Qué dijo Margaret?_

— _Qué Elizabeth desapareció del área de juego en el centro comercial. —respondió luego de inhalar dos veces seguidas._

— _QUÉ MI HIJA QUÉ. —grite separándome bruscamente de ella. "Dios no mi bebé" Pensé asustada. La sola idea que a mi nenita le ocurriera algo me ponía enferma. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, dios que este bien" se repetía como mantra en mi mente. _

— _Desapareció del área de juego y que debes ir de in… —no la deje terminar cuando ya corría por los pasillos hacía mi oficina por mi bolsa donde tenía las llaves de mi coche. Corrí como si me estuviera persiguiendo una jauría de hombres lobos. El pasillo se me hizo interminable. Me parecía como si estuviera viviendo una película de terror donde el espacio se alargaba cada vez más. Llegue a mi oficina cinco malditos minutos después. El pedazo de ascensor se había burlado de mí, como diciendo. "Mírame lo lento que voy, ja, ja, ja, ja" tome mi bolsa y me precipite escaleras abajo. La ansiedad me estaba comiendo, no soportaría estar de nuevo dentro del el ascensor. Nunca en mi vida había corrido tan rápido y mucho menos hacer sin tropezar. No sé cuanto tiempo me tomo llegar a mi coche, pero yo sentía como si ya hubieran pasado horas. Me monte en mi coche y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No me importa no esperar a Sam y al resto de los muchachos. Estaba muy preocupada por mi bebita, lo único que quería era, tenerla entre mis brazos y llenarle su carita con muchos besos. Saber que estaba completamente segura, sana y salva entre mis brazos. Llegue al dichoso centro comercial quince minutos más tarde. Luego de haber violado todas las leyes de transito y casi haber producido un accidente entre un Mustang y un Cadillac ambos parecían de este mismo año o tal vez del año anterior. Al ingresar en el estacionamiento casi choco contra un Volvo de color negro que iba saliendo en ese preciso momento. Gracias a dios el conductor no se percato de nada. Me ahorro una fuerte discusión con el mismo. Me baje corriendo nada más estacionarme y atravesé las puertas corredizas de vidrios. No tenía la más remota idea de donde podían estar, por lo que no sabía por donde debía comenzar con mi búsqueda. Decidí subir las escaleras eléctricas hasta el segundo piso y allí me encontré con un guardia de seguridad. _

— _Buenos días, busco a los niños del colegio "Mil Colores" me avisaron que mi hija había desaparecido. —dijo todo sin tomar nada de aire logrando que mi voz fallara al final. Asintió a modo de entendimiento._

— _Venga por aquí señora. —me indicó que lo siguiera—. No se preocupe, su hija ya apareció. —murmuro sobre su hombro cuando volteo a verme. Subimos las escaleras eléctricas hasta el tercer piso. Me condujo por el área de comida, pasamos la entrada de las salas de cines y se detuvo justo en frente de un local con el nombre "Virtual Pack" que desde afuera se podía apreciar un sinfín de juegos para niños—. Haya se encuentra la profesora juntos con los niños señora. —dijo señalando con su mano hacia la piscina de pelotas. _

— _Elizabeth, Ethan. —llame corriendo hacia donde se encontraban tomados de la mano de su profesora._

— _Mami. —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de sacudir su mano para soltarse y correr a mí encuentro. Caí de rodillas con brazos extendidos. Los estreche contra mí pecho tan pronto como los tuve entre mis brazos._

_— Estaba tan aterrada. —susurre llenándoles su carita de besos, saboreando en el proceso la salinidad de mis lágrimas que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que rodaban por mis mejillas._

— _Señora Swan. —murmuro la profesora Margaret con la mirada baja. Borre de mis mejillas todo rastro de lágrimas._

— _Me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —pregunte molesta colocando de pie con mi gatita en brazos y Tony de la mano. _

— _Señora Isabella por unos cuantos minutos Elizabeth desapareció, no la encontrábamos por ninguna parte dentro del local. —explico nerviosa retorciendo los dedos—. Cuando los guardias iban a comenzar la búsqueda en todo el centro comercial apareció el señor Salvatore, Andrés Salvatore con la niña en brazos explicando que la había encontrado._

— _Edwad. —susurro mi gatita contradiciéndola. La mire interrogante—. Mami su nombe eda Edwad no Andes._

— _¿Papi? —pregunto Ethan confundido, baje la vista para observarlo y él miraba a su hermana con un ceja alzada. Como esperando un explicación. Sin duda Elizabeth se hay guardado esa detallito para ella. Mi gatita se dio una palmada en la frente._

— _Qué tonta fui, no lo deconocí. Eda papi mami. —murmuro unos segundo después mirando con expresión triste. Bese su mejilla. Quería creerle a mi nena, de hecho mi instinto materno me decía que ella decía la verdad. Pero tenía mis serias dudas, si fue Edward por que no reconoció a su nenita, ella tiene tanto de ambos y el escudo. "Mierda, se me había olvidado colocárselos esta mañana por salir apurada"_

— _Señora Swan el señor se llamaba Andrés Salvatore no Edward. —contradijo esta vez la profesora._

— _No me importa si se llamaba Edward, Flavio, Silvestre o Andrés, solo me importa que mi hija estuvo en peligro y eso no lo voy a dejar correr, el colegio deberá responder por eso. Además ni se moleste en esperarlo mañana que desde este momento dejaran de asistir a esta irresponsable escuela que no me asegura la integridad de mis hijos. —dije antes de dar media vuelta y salir echa un furia de ese lugar._

— _Eda papi mami. —susurro mi princesa escondiendo su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, bese el tope de su cabeza para luego sentarla en el capo de mi coche._

— _Bebé te creo que era tú papi. —murmure al momento de sentar a Tony a su lado—. Pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa, no todos los Edwards son tú papi._

— _Pedo eda él mami. También andaba mi tío Jasped y Emme. —replico haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero. Debía aceptar que había una remota posibilidad que hubiera sido Edward._

— _Ok, fue tú papi. Elizabeth Marie y Ethan Anthony Cullen prométanme que lo que sucedió hoy, nunca más volverá a ocurrir. —dije mirándolos seriamente. Ambos asintieron._

— _Lo pometemos mami. —dijeron los dos al unísono._

— _Vámonos a casa. —murmure bajándolos del coche._

**Fin Del Flashback.**

En cuanto mi vida amorosa… aun sigo soltera, esperando pacientemente mi amor imposible. Aunque no es por falta de pretendientes, a la lista donde esta anotado el molesto de Jacob Black, persona no grata e insoportable, que no entiendo "NO" como repuesta. Aunque se lo haya mandado hacer en letras gigantes y mayúsculas, puesto en pleno centro de Nueva York, lo acepta. Se le suma Liam D' Ángelo un importante empresario de la misma edad de Rosalie dueño junto a su hermana menor de la cadena hotelera D' Angelo Hoteles & Resorts alrededor del mundo. Una enorme empresa que no recuerdo como se llama. Una de las constructoras más grandes de Nueva York y unas cuantas empresas más. A Liam lo conocí en unos de los desfiles de lanzamientos de Alice, donde acompañaba a Lilliam D`Angelo su hermana menor, la cual sorpresivamente tiene mi edad. No lo puedo negar, es muy guapo, tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro, nariz perfilada, mandíbula cuadrada, ojos de color gris, un cuerpo esculpidos, se le nota que esta bien trabajado. Una sonrisa baja bragas.

Esta buenísimo, para suspirar. De hecho si mi corazón no le perteneciera a Edward, me le lanzaría a sus torneados brazos. Estoy consiente de que él tiene un pequeño o grande, que se yo, interés hacia mí, interés el cual no es correspondido con él se merece. Es una persona con un buen corazón que se merece a una mujer que lo ame con todo su corazón no con las migajas que yo puedo ofrecerle. A Liam solo lo considero mi amigo, un amigo muy preciado, él sabe perfectamente que solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad, que mi corazón ya esta ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero sé que él no ha perdido la esperanza y por eso se ha mantenido a mi lado en todo este año que llevamos conociendo, un año que ha sido muy movido, no ha dejado de invitarme cada semana a cenar, invitaciones que no he podido rechazar, ya que se la lleva muy buen con mis hijos, más con Elizabeth que con Ethan, mi gatita ya lo ha empezado a llamar Tío Liam. Tony es el más renuente pero hasta los momentos no le ha hecho algún desplante. Se que mi pequeño hombrecito se dio cuenta del interés de mi amigo hacia mí. A él también le tengo que agradecer que Jacob haya bajado de intensidad su acoso, ya no lo hace todos los días, sino una vez a la semana.

Liam se la lleva muy bien con mi Bubú y mis hermanas, nunca me he propuesto o preocupado presentárselo a Charlie, ya que desde el altercado que tuvimos el día del nacimiento de Emerson Andrés hace casi dos años, no nos hemos vuelto a ver ni mucho menos hablar. Siempre procuro estar fuera de la mansión cuando él viene a visitar a Emer, me llevo a mis niños a pasear, ya que ellos no son tontos y se han dado de cuenta de la hostilidad que Charlie emana hacia ellos. Tengo un departamento para cuando las visitas de Charlie se prolongan por varios días. Lo bueno de toda esta pelea es que no se ha vuelto a meter en mí vida, respecto a todo lo que conlleva Jacob Black, por lo que he estado más que alegre ya que yo solo le pertenezco a un solo hombre y se llama Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el padre de mis hijos.

Tanto mis hermanas con yo nos habíamos convertido en importante empresarias reconocidas mundialmente, para el orgullo de mí Bubú. Las tres nos encontrábamos en la misma situación amorosa, ellas siguen solteras como yo, esperando a sus hombres. Aunque esos hijos de la grandísima chingada, se hayan terminado casando, Emmett hace año y medio con Claire Crawford una importante diseñadora de interiores y Jasper… su matrimonio fue hace apenas un año con April Austin un reconocida arquitecta. Nunca en mi vida vi sufrir tanto a mis hermanas.

Cuando todo esto comenzó muy bien que ocultaron su dolor, por que yo nunca fue testigo de eso, pero al saber que ya las habían olvidado por completo las termino de romper. Alice se hundió más en su empresa, muy poco esta en la casa, hace poco mantuvo una corta relación con un tal Jackson, solo duro unas cuentas semanas, después de eso entro en depresión. Rosalie se dedico a Emerson y a ganar importante casos. La verdad es que las veía muy poco y eso me estaba empezando a preocupar, no me quería alejar de mis hermanas, éramos las tres mosqueteras, aunque ahora ya no tengamos tiempo para nosotras.

Edward, Edward, Edward cuanto te extraño, cuanyo me haces falta. No puedo creer que ya serán siete años sin volver a verte, a ver tu hermosa sonrisa torcida, tus bellos ojos. Estos siete años han sido los más largos de mi vida. Estar tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Sabía que él había vuelto junto a su flamante esposa a Chicago. Ciudad que tengo prohibido pisar o nuestros hijos sufrirían las consecuencias. Estaba tan triste desde hace casi dos años. Como había demandado a la escuela nos hicieron ver los videos de seguridad donde pude observar que Edward había sido la persona quien había sacado a mi nena del local. Razón por la cual el colegio no se dio obligado a nada, ya que había sido el padre quien la había sacado. Mediante la cámara vi como interactuaba con su nenita sin él saberlo, su gesto protector, que solo había mostrado conmigo, cuando Jasper se la arrebato de sus brazos haciendo que mi nenita llorara y buscara el consuelo de su padre. Me encanto la manera en que se complementaron padre e hija. Hay que ver el dicho es muy cierto. "La sangre llama"

En cuanto al caso de Rosalie por violación, sigue abierto, no han podido dar con ese canalla desgraciado, la policía no tiene ninguna pista que los lleve directo a él. Solo una, por la cual mi hermana se reúsa, lo único que la policía tiene es a Emerson, mi hermoso sobrino de casi dos años, tez blanca, ojos color azul cielo, cabello rubio igual que su madre. Lleno de vida y salud, tan parecido en muchos aspectos a su madre, no solo físicamente sino mentalmente. No tiene nada del maldito hombre que dono su esperma a la fuerza. Pero Rosalie no quiere ver a Emer envuelto en nada, ella quiere que él viva su niñez llena de risas y de alegrías. Mi hermana lo adora, se ha convertido en lo más importante de su vida. Por lo que se refiere a Charlie en este asunto no lleva mucho tampoco, solo ha encontrado a un hombre el tal Riley, pero el solo participo en llevarse a Rossi más no fue culpable de los demás. A pesar de toda la motivación de Charlie, por decirlo de esa manera, no logro que el tipo dijera el nombre de la mente maestra de todo, el nombre de que lo planeo todo y además, el único que abuso de mi hermana. Solo especifico que no era a Rosalie a quien querían, ella había sido una presa fácil, la que llevaría el mensaje. Riley antes de morir solo dijo que _"Cuídate mujer de Edward Cullen que van detrás de ti" _eso hacia que me estremeciera de miedo y me inundará el pánico, por saber que mis niños están en peligro.

Me desperté muy temprano esa mañana de sábado, algo inusual ya que no debía ir a la editorial, por lo tanto podía dedicar el día entero a la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis niños que tendría lugar el miércoles de la semana que viene. Había pensado que la decoración debía ser de la Cenicienta y de Toy Story. Me costo mucho convencer a mis bebés de irse junto a mi Bubú al zoológico. Mire hacia mi ventana y todavía estaba oscuro, voltee hacia mi mesita de noche y el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. El cielo ya debía haber aclarado algo, pero las gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de luz. No me desperté por eso, sino por el peso aplastante sobre mi cuerpo. Sentía un cálido y caliente cuerpecito encima de mí, justo en mi costado izquierdo y otro cuerpecito incrustado en mi costado derecho, haciéndome sentir demasiado calor, todo se debía a la época del año. Trate de moverme pero no logre hacerlo, por lo que sonreí como tonta al ver la cabellera cobriza sobre mi pecho y una mopa de cabello castaño oscuro sobre mi brazo derecho. Mis bebés tienen su propia habitación, pero los muy bribones prefieren pasarse a la mitad de la noche a la mía. La primera que tiende a llegar es mí gatita, por lo que siempre amanece encima de mí, Tony le sigue unos minutos después. Es como si estuvieran tan compenetrados que el otro se da cuenta cuando uno se despierta.

El ruido en la puerta de mi habitación me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella era abierta muy lentamente. Mi puerta siempre tiende a estar entrecerrada. Levante la vista de la hermosa carita de mi gatita y pude observar a un hermoso niño rubio de casi dos años entrar a mi habitación, con sus bellos ojitos y la naricita respingona rojos como un tomatito. Él venía hipeando mientras que se frotaba uno de sus ojitos con su pequeño puño y con el otro arrastraba a un lobo de peluche con el pelaje rojizo de nombre "Fido"

— ¿Qué paso Emer? —pregunte sorprendida de que esa pequeña personita estuviera parado justo hay.

— Mami. —susurro tallándose de nuevo sus lindos ojitos. Le hice seña con mi mano izquierda para que subiera a mi cama. Él corrió tropezando con sus propios pies y se subió con un poco de dificultad.

— ¿Qué pasó bebé? No encuentras a mami. —pregunte al momento que se subía a mi pecho, entre el cuerpecito de mi gatita y el de Tony. Me miro con sus ojitos azules iguales a los de mí hermana y negó con la cabeza, luego recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Ahora definitivamente no me podía mover, por lo que me dedique a acariciar sus cabecitas, primero la cabellera castaña de Tony, luego la cabellera rubia de Emer y por último la cabellera cobriza de mi gatita. Así estuve por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que Rosalie apareció por mi puerta con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se agrando al ver a su bebé sobre mi pecho—. No te encontraba. —murmure con una sonrisa.

— Estaba en la cocina charlando con Leah, no pensé que se fuera a despertar. —dijo caminando hasta mi cómoda, levante mi cabeza para ver que iba hacer, pero solo pude apreciar la cabellera rubia de Emer. Solo fui consciente de un cegador flash, por lo que deduje que tomo la cámara fotográfica que mi gatita dejo allí la noche anterior. Oh sí, me veía muy hermosa en medio de tres niños, la mitad del cuerpo de Elizabeth encima del mío, con su carita escondida en la base de mi cuello, del lado izquierdo. Emerson encima de mi torso con su carita del lado derecho y Ethan incrustado en mi costado derecho con su carita justo en el cabello de Emer.

— Me ayudas, ya no siento mi cuerpo. —susurre mirándola suplicante. Mis pulmones exigían a gritos un poco de oxígeno y mis músculos agarrotados pedían un poco de movilidad. Ella río entre dientes y tomo a Emer en sus brazos. Pude respirar un poco, me removí lentamente y logre salir de donde mis niños me tenían prisionera.

— La abuela y los niños salen al zoológico a eso de las diez de la mañana, pero Emerson no va. —me indicó sentándose en mi mecedora.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte confundida antes de entrar a mi cuarto de baño, tome mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental.

— La abuela no podría con los tres, aunque se llevara medio ejercito. —respondió desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Lo ché. —dije con el cepillo de dientes en mi boca—. Solo hay seis chicos ya que Charlie Swan decidió llevarse el resto y además no está Sam. Por lo que deben irse con ella. No voy a exponer a mis hijos. —dije luego de jaguar mi boca. Salí del baño hacía mi armario, dejando un beso en la regordeta mejilla de Emer cuando pase al lado de Rose.

— ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a papá? —pregunto desde algún lugar de la habitación. Escogí un vaquero ajustado de color negro, unas bailarinas de color azul al igual que el polo Ferrari de manga larga. Me esperaba un largo día en el centro comercial, por lo que quería ir lo más cómoda posible, a pesar de que Alice pegue el grito al cielo.

— La verdad no me interesa. —respondí saliendo del armario y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Desde aquel día Charlie dejo de existir para mí y para mis niños.

— Sabes que es muy peligroso, ¿verdad? Son los Vulturis, los jefes de los jefes de la mafia. —murmuro mirándome reprobatoriamente.

— Aja, créeme que lo sé. Se que es muy peligro, por eso nos dejo sola exponiendo a mis niños. —respondí molesta por el descuido que había hecho Charlie—. ¡Entonces… cuéntame aún extrañas a Emmett! —pedí cambiando de tema—. Extraño poder conversar con ustedes como antes. Ahora ya ninguna tiene tiempo, Alice vive metida con sus diseños y sus lanzamientos. Tú con tus casos y Emerson. Yo con la editorial y los niños. Me hacen falta, siento que ese día no solo me separaron de Edward sino de mi vida también, dándome otra completamente diferente a la que me vi obligada a acostumbrarme por que era necesario. En momentos como este, extraño a mamá. Cuanto me gustaría que ella conociera a mis hijos, que viera lo maravillosos que son.

— Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí también me hace falta estar con ustedes, como extraño a mamá. No sabes cuanto desee que ella estuviera a mí lado después de la violación, que me consolara las noches que tuve pesadillas, donde revivía una y otra vez ese momento. Qué hubiese sostenido mi mano en el nacimiento de Emerson. —murmuro Rose con ganas de llorar. Se le notaba en la voz—. Y por supuesto que extraño al tonto de Emmett, creo que nunca lo voy a poder llegar a olvidarlo. No puedo que creer que ese idiota me haya cambiado por otra. ¡Crees que esta mal que le diga a Emerson que Emmett es su papá!

— No. —respondí alisando mi cabello—. Por ahora, pero creo que cuando crezca deberías decirle la verdad. Él verá la diferencia entre él y Ethan, además de que todo el mundo sabe que los Cullen tienen una marca de nacimiento al igual que los Swan. Marca que él no va a tener.

— Obviamente eso no es lo importante. Lo más importante es que si Emmett me va a aceptar sabiendo que estoy sucia y con el hijo de mi agresor. —murmuro enfurruñada acariciando la carita de Emer.

— Oye tú no estás sucia, no lo vuelvas a repetir. Emerson es un niño encantador, por supuesto que va amarlo como si fuera de él. —dije acuclillándome frente a ella que esta sentada en mi mecedora.

— ¿De verdad crees eso Bella? —pregunto limpiándose las pocas lágrimas derramadas.

— Por supuesto. Ninguno de los dos es culpable. —bese su mejilla luego la de Emerson—. Ve arreglarte que pronto escucharemos el grito de Alice apresurándonos.

— Nos vemos en un rato Bella. —se despidió parándose de la mecedora—. Te quiero. —susurro antes de salir por la puerta dejándola cerrada.

— Yo también te quiero. —dije, aunque sabia que no me había escuchado—. Arriba gatita. —susurre besando su cuello y acariciando su espalda—. Arriba bebé que se nos hace tarde para que vayas al zoológico con la Bubú.

— Buenos días mami. —susurro con voz pastosa desperezándose.

— Buenos días princesa. —acaricie su broncíneo cabello ayudándola a sentarse, bese su frente y me voltee hacia Tony—. Arriba campeón. —susurre besando sus mejillas—. Vamos no seas flojo que el zoológico te espera.

— Buenos días mami. —murmuro en un bostezo estirándose.

— Buenos días bebé. —dije quitándole la camisa del pijama.

— Mami. —se quejo arropándose con el cobertor dorado.

— Hey arriba que debes ducharte y levarte los dientes para bajar a desayunar, luego irán con la Bubú al zoológico. —dije quitándole las medias y el pantalón de pijama, solo lo deje en su bóxer con dibujos de Cars. Hale mi princesa hacia mí y la despoje de su pijama, quedándose solamente con su braguita de Rosita Fresita—. Vayan al baño se lavan bien los dientes y se duchan mientras yo voy a su habitación por una muda de ropa. —les indique bajándolos de la cama y a cada uno le di una palmadita en el trasero.

— Mami. —se quejaron entre risas, corrieron hacia mi cuarto de baño. Los amaba tanto. De solo pensar que si aquella noche no hubiese pasado nada y no estuvieran mis hijos a mi lado me hubiera muerto de tristeza. Además de que en esta soledad me hubiera convertido completamente loca e hubiera terminado junto al molestoso de Jacob Black. Me estremezco de repulsión de solo imaginarlo.

Fui a la habitación de Tony y del armario tome un conjunto de polo color blanco y bermuda color negro y unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco con tres rayas negras y tres rayas gris. De la cómoda tome un bóxer de color blanco con la goma en color azul y un par de medias tipo tobilleras color blanco. Cruce el pasillo y me introduje en la habitación de mi gatita directo hasta el armario, donde tome un conjunto de polo y bermuda de color rosado y unas zapatillas deportivas de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada de color blanco con rosado, pase por la cómoda por su braguita de color morado de Tinkerbell y unas medias tipo tobilleras de color rosado. Me devolví a mi habitación y fui recibida por la hermosa risa de mi gatita que provenía de mi cuarto de baño. Sonreí como tonta sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, deje todo sobre mi cama y me encamine siguiendo el maravilloso sonido, el cual me indicada que mis hijos eran felices. Entre al baño y hasta yo me carcajee al igual que mi gatita, Tony tenía puesto mi gorro de baño y mi crema depilatoria por toda su linda carita haciéndole muecas graciosas a su hermana. Los dos se querían tanto y eran tan unidos. Ethan nunca le ha gustado ver a su hermana llorar ni mucho menos verla sufrir, aunque sea por cosas insignificante.

— Creo que te hacen falta como unos diez años para poder afeitarte. —murmure minutos después de lograr controlar mi respiración. Lizzy sostenía con sus manitos su barriguita y respiraba bocanadas de aire como si fuera un pececito fuera del agua—. Terminen de ducharse que no tardará tía Alice en entrar como loca poseída por esa puerta.

— Ok mami. —murmuro Tony estremeciéndose para luego rápidamente meterse bajo la ducha. En ese aspecto se parecía a mí o mejor dicho era como todos los hombres. Odiaba todo lo que implica la moda. En cambio mi gatita le fascina. Gracias a ella deje de ser la Barbie Bella para Alice. Mi gatita asintió con la cabeza cuando estaba más controlada. Empujo a Tony fuera de la duche, esté hizo un mohín y un tierno puchero, que me recordaba tanto a el loco de Emmett. Sin duda ambos eran Cullen por donde los mires. Los ayude a salir de la ducha envolviéndolos en toallas, senté a Tony sobre mi cama y a Lizzy la deje sobre sus pies. Mientras ella brincaba en la cama, yo le secaba su cuerpecito, para luego vestirla, al terminar mi gatita con un último salto se sentó. Me volví hacia Tony y lo ayude a levantarse e hice lo mismo, seque su cuerpo le coloque los bóxer, las medias y le siguió la bermuda.

— Bella. —me llamo Alice entrando a mi habitación al momento que le colocaba el polo a Tony—. Oh… mis niños hermosos ¿Cómo durmieron?

— Bien mamá Alice. —respondieron a coro los dos con una sonrisa.

— En verdad tienes un serio problema. —murmuro confundiéndome. Se sentó en mi cama al momento de halar a Lizzy a su regazo—. ¿Qué harías? Si estas en una escena romántica con Liam y entra Elizabeth a la habitación.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sorprendida soltando el zapato que iba a colocarle a Tony. De donde rayos sacaba semejante cosa. A Liam solo lo quería como amigo nunca lo vería con otros ojos.

— Oh vamos no te ganas la inocente. Sabes perfectamente que a Liam le intereses y… como Edward ya esta casado, no le veo el problema que tú continúes con tú vida. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que ha enseñarle a Ethan y a Elizabeth a dormir solos en su habitación.

— Marie Alice… —comencé, pero ella me interrumpió.

— Elizabeth quiere un hermanito. —se excusó cepillándole los rizos broncíneos a mi nena. La mire como si tuviera dos cabezas. Por que ella no iba y aceptaba salir con Timothy Di Venere un reconocido diseñador de modas que esta detrás de ella desde hace seis meses.

— Si, pero yo quiero que sea de mi papi. No de mí tío Liam. —dijo mi gatita levantándose de su regazo y fulminándola con la mirada.

— Mami ¿Te gusta Liam? —me pregunto Tony mirándome ceñudo—. Ya no quieres a mi papi. —murmuro con la mandíbula apretada y apretando con mucha fuerza sus puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Fulmine a Alice con la mirada, por su culpa estaba metida en esta situación. Un sonido sordo me hizo desviar la mirada, voltee a ver a mi gatita y ella tenía sus manitos sobre sus pequeñas caderas y rebotaba su pie contra el piso. Suspire sonoramente y me senté en mi cama, los hale hasta situarlos en medio de mis piernas. Ninguno de los dos cambio su postura.

— No me gusta Liam, solo lo considero mi amigo y lo quiero de esa forma. Amé, amo y amaré por siempre a su padre. Edward es mi único y gran amor. Así ha sido y así será. —les explique lentamente para que por fin lo entendieran. Les bese ambas mejillas—. Esto va para los tres. —dije mirando a Alice, ella sonrió ligeramente. Fui sorprendida con un beso en ambas mejillas. Mi gatita fue y se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Alice y Tony en la cama para que terminara de colocarle los zapatos—. ¿Qué me cuentas de Tim?

— Ahsss es exasperante. —se quejo mientras recogía el cabello de mi niña en una coleta alta. Puse los ojos en blanco—. No me deje en paz. Siempre me envía presentes y notitas cursi. —se estremeció ligeramente. No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada—. Pero me gusta que sea atento y no desista a pesar de mis desplantes.

— Un día se cansará y no volverá más. —le dije saliendo después que ella de mí habitación. Lizzy y Tony se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras.

Desayunamos entre risas, todo gracias a las tonterías de Tony. Mi Bubú estaba un poco molesta, por que las tres nos iríamos sin protección, para que los seis chicos que dejo Charlie se fueran con ella. Todo empeoro cuando Rose le aviso que Emerson nos lo llevaríamos nosotras. Los cinco coches abandonaron el garaje al mismo tiempo, el mercedes Benz iba hacia el zoológico con mi Bubú y mis niños más dos de los escoltas, en un mercedes CLS iban los otros cuatros. El BMW de Rose iba a la cabeza, le seguía el Porsche de Alice y yo iba de tercera en mi Ferrari. El centro comercial quedaba a veinte minutos de nuestra casa, nos estacionamos en el estacionamiento del segundo piso.

— Bueno… creo que es mejor separarnos. —dije escabulléndome de inmediato de lo que sea que Alice haya pensado.

— Bella tiene razón. —me secundo Rose con Emer en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Alice parándose frente a nosotras con los brazos en garras.

— Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Separándonos abarcamos más espacio. —explica Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tienen razón. —susurro Alice concentrándose en algo—. Yo me hago cargo de la decoración, Rose de la comida y Bella… tú de la música y la animación.

— Para ser justo con Rose, debemos sortearnos a Emer, la que pierda se lo lleva. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— Piedra papel o tijera a la cuenta de tres. —murmuro Alice. Rodee mis ojos.

— Vente guapo príncipe, tú te vienes conmigo. —dije tomándolo en mis brazos. Siempre perdía en ese bendito juego—. Nos comunicamos por teléfono. Ah… Alice la decoración de la Cenicienta y Toy Story. —dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo derecho.

Llevaba una hora o quizás ya una hora y media caminando, ya había finiquitado lo del Dj pata toda la tarde y parte de la noche, había contratado dos payasos y un grupo de bailarinas. Un castillo inflable, una piscina de pelotas, una cama elástica. Una diversidad de juegos. Por lo que ahora iba recorriendo los pasillos con Emerson de la mano, pero estaba inquieta, me sentía observada desde hace como unos diez minutos. Sonó mi móvil, mientras lo buscaba dentro de mi bolsa, Emer me soltó la mano y sale corriendo hacía la vidriera de la tienda de mascotas.

— Andrés. —lo llame al momentos de tomar el teléfono en mi mano, en la pantalla salía el numero de mi Bubú, por ende era mis bebés. Era muy rara la vez que llamaba a Emerson por su segundo nombre, de hecho lo hacia cuando estaba molesta con él. Camine a pasos apresurados para llegar junto a él.

— Mamá. —chilló Emer señalando un cachorrito.

— Hola amor. —dije nada más contestar.

— Mami. —dijo Tony del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Dónde estás?

— Estoy en el centro comercial con Andrés, amor. —respondi tomando la mano de Emer, él me miro con un tierno puchero. Sabía que estaba molesta con él.

— Te extraño mami. —susurro con voz llorosa—. Lizzy también.

— Yo también y mucho. —dije cargando a Emer y alejándome de la tienda de mascotas. Me sentía sofocada y cargada de electricidad.

— Mami quiero para mi cumpleaños una guitarra eléctrica. —dijo Tony muy emocionado. Mis hijos eran muy inteligentes y no se dejaban engañar.

— Yo quiero un IPod 5. —dijo mi gatita esta vez.

— Niños deben colgar, ya van a empezar con el recorrido. —escuche como les decía mi Bubú.

— Si. —chillo mi gatita.

— Te amo mami. —dijo Tony.

— Yo también te amo, amor y mucho. —susurre triste. Nunca me había gustado estar separada de mis niños. Las horas del colegio, el ballet, las clases de música, natación y karate eran una tortura para mí. Tony cortó la llamada, por lo que continúe con el recorrido mirando por las vidrieras en busca de la guitarra eléctrica y el IPod 5. Unos diez o quizás veinte minutos después, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon desde atrás, me levantan del suelo y me dan vuelta en el aire con Emerson en mis brazos.

— Hola preciosa, me extrañaste. —susurro un voz cargada de sensualidad que reconocería de lejos.

— La verdad no. —susurre con una sonrisa—. Claro que si tonto. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Lilliam donde se quedo?

— Lilliam se quedo por una semana más en Londres. —respondió arrebatándome a Emer de mis brazos—. A ti también te extrañe. —dijo alzándolo en el aire, se escucho la hermosa risa de el niño.

— ¿Qué ocurre Liam? —pregunte confundida recibiendo a Emer de sus brazos, al ver su cara de sorpresa y luego de confusión. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

— No es nada, solo me pareció ver a un hombre idéntico a Ethan pero con el cabello de Elizabeth. —me respondió mirando de nuevo sobre mi hombro. Voltee a ver y no había nadie, solo unas cuantas mujeres caminando, unas con niños en brazos y de la mano, otras iban solas o en grupos—. Bueno… sigamos con las compras. ¿Que vas a comprarle de regalo a los niños? —Liam me indico que caminará delante de él, me toco ligeramente del codo.

— Aun no lo sé, Lizzy quiere un IPod5 y Ethan una guitarra eléctrica. —respondí mirando de nuevo las vidrieras. Después de eso no hablamos y él se enfrasco en una larga y animada conversación con Emerson. No sabía si el lograba entender los balbuceos del niño.

Me encantaba estar en compañía de Liam, él es muy atento a pesar de mis quejas. Adora a mis hijos, siempre vive comprándoles cosas. No me extrañaría que se hubiese traído las jugueterías enteras de Londres solo para ellos tres, ya que a Emerson le daba el mismo trato. Estar al lado de Liam era poder reír con facilidad, él era mi puerto seguro.

**Tres horas más tardes.**

Después de ir a comer algo ligero en compañía de Liam y que Emerson se comiera su helado y de haber encargado al guitarra eléctrica y el IPod 5 que llegara el miércoles de la semana siguiente. Nos encontramos con Rose en la entrada del estacionamiento por donde habíamos entrado. Emerson dormía plácidamente en mis brazos, Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que tenía las manos llenos de bolsas y eso que Liam la estaba ayudando con unas. Alice llego diez minutos después quejándose por el poquito tiempo que le dimos para comprar con las manos llenas de bolsas de todo tipo de tiendas, Prada, Gucci, Victoria's Secret, Louis Vuitton, Armani, Chanel, Versace, Paco Chicano, Coach, Calvin Klein. Con cuatro chicos de diferentes tiendas ayudándola con más.

Al final Emerson se tuvo que ir conmigo en mi coche, ya que en el de Rose metieron las bolsas que no cabían en el de Alice. Liam tenía cosas que hace por lo que se quedo en el centro comercial. Mi coche llevaba las cuatro ventanillas bajadas para que se refrescara un poco antes de salir a la calle. Al pasar por el estacionamiento del primer piso, me pareció ver a Edward recostado en su Volvo plateado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos breves minutos y me pareció ver una infinita tristeza en ese par de esmeraldas. Pero cuando mire por el espejo retrovisor buscándolo nuevamente, no había nadie al lado de Volvo. De seguro era mi subconsciente jugándome una jugarreta. No era la primera vez que venía un Volvo plateado y siempre cuando me acercaba no era el de Edward de seguro este tampoco lo era.

* * *

**¿Qué creen ustedes? **

**1) Bella se imagino ver a Edward.**

**2) Edward estaba observandola.**

* * *

**Para las que querían saber que manuscrito esta leyendo Bella el día del altercado con Charlie era ese el de "Suavemente, me matas" **

**Tengo el permiso de Laura Atenea la autora de ese fics para nombrarlo en mi capítulo.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia. También gracias a: Andre14deCullen, Yuliette06, Eugiis19, JoselinaMadera, Gisse Cullen Ivashkov, Eidy Swan, Candy1928, Juliet. Mariel, LucreciaCullen, Karenava, Guest, Chimena Castillo, Kjmima, Nandita21Unexplained, Imsrcc, Mikagiss, Isa Kathe, Anniesby, Gigi Cullen, CintyGise, Cata03, Melania, Maleja Twihard, Miriam, Isa Cullen101, BellaCullenhb, Flexer, Suarezrosii, Bellacullenhb, Mon De Cullen. Por sus Reviews.**

**Esta historia es dedicada a ustedes.**

**Besos desde Venezuela.**


	20. Búsqueda de Bella

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD:**_

_**www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Búsqueda de Bella**

**EPOV**

Hacía más de año y medio de haber asumido el mandato de la organización Cullen, por lo que ahora mi rivalidad con Charlie Swan había alcanzado niveles nunca antes vistos en las generaciones de ambas familias. Sabía que venía como consecuencia de mi relación con Bella. Lo bueno de esto es que todos te respetan y tiemblan de miedo cuando te ven o pasas cerca de ellos. Desde el incidente de Amun todo ha sido muy movido, a pesar que siempre tiene el dinero en la fecha acordada. Emmett es el que más disfruta de esto. El pobre de Benjamín se quedó sin tres dedos y una oreja. Lo sé, fui muy condescendiente, los chicos querían empezar por cortarle un brazo o una pierna.

Pero lo mejor es que contaba con el apoyo de mis hermanos, en todas las entregas íbamos los tres juntos, éramos inseparables, a eso hay que agregarle que Carlisle Cullen Padre y madre se la pasan de viaje en viaje, dejándonos completamente solos. Cosa que agradecía, ya que no soportaba la presencia del que antiguamente fue mi progenitor, para no repetir padre otra vez

No he podido olvidar aquella hermosa niña, en mi mente se quedó grabado su olor, sus sonrojadas mejillas, cuando pienso en ella, me recuerda tanto a mi Bella, mi hermosa mujer, a la que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que he hecho, no he podido olvidar.

No hacía ni dos meses que me encontré frente a frente con Charlie Swan, la tensión que se sentía en el aire me tenía los músculos tensionados, listo para actuar en el momento necesario. Charlie andaba acompañado de Billy Black y la escoria de su hijo, Jacob. Otro grupo de mafiosos amigos de los Swan, por ende, enemigos de los Cullen, pero no era de allí que venía mi rivalidad con Jacob, él se atrevió a tomar lo que era mío.

Lo que llamó mi atención, era que Jacob no llevaba el anillo de banda de oro liso, como ofrenda de lo que me había robado, por lo que al llegar a la mansión, decidí, pese a que me había jurado a mí mismo no hacerlo para no interponerme en su felicidad, la mandé a investigar. Charlie Swan había jugado bien sus cartas, la había escondido tan bien que no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Una mañana me levanté bien temprano, tomé mi _Volvo_ y salí sin esperar a ningún escolta, recorrí el camino como tantas otras veces lo había hecho para buscar a mi Bella en nuestras salidas. Cómo extrañaba los viejos tiempos. Me hacía demasiada falta sentir su calor entre mis brazos y perderme en esos pozos chocolate que tiene por ojos. Llegué a casa de los padres de Angie perdido en mis pensamientos, necesitaba saber si tenían alguna pista del paradero de Bella. Sorpresivamente la encontré con Ben Cheney, un viejo amigo, aquel que me cubría para poder estar con ella.

Pasamos más de dos horas hablando de lo que habían sido nuestras vidas luego de que me exiliaran a Londres. Me contaron que son novios desde hace dos años, están comprometidos y se casan dentro de seis meses. Angie seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres, ya que ellos así lo decidieron, debido a sus viajes constantes y que ella es su única heredera. Ben se graduó de abogado y trabaja en el bufete de su padre. Angie de diseño de interiores, ya tiene una empresa a su cargo. Ninguno de los dos me dio información, ya que no han vuelto a saber de mí Bella desde nuestra partida. Me sorprendí al ver un gran retrato de dos hermosos niños de unos cuatro o quizás cinco meses. El niño tenía mi mismo color de ojos, en cambio los de la niña parecían los ojitos de una hermosa gatita. Ellos me recordaron tanto a Lizzy, mi gatita. Al preguntar por ellos, dijeron que eran sus ahijados, aunque noté su nerviosismo, no le di importancia, iba en busca de información de Bella, no de unos hermosos niños.

Me decidí a mandar a un hombre de mi entera confianza, Garrett. Él trabaja para mí y ha demostrado tantas veces que me es fiel y no a Carlisle, por lo que desde hace quince días tengo en un sobre manila la información. Según él, no es mucho, pero si dónde vive y dónde trabaja. No sale sola, siempre va bien custodiada. Todos los días me sentaba en mi escritorio con el sobre en la mano, pero tenía miedo abrirlo y ver su contenido.

Ésta noche como todas, me encerré en el despacho, luego de ir a cobrarle una deuda a William Carrington. Me senté frente al escritorio, mi vista fue hasta la gaveta que siempre mantenía bajo llave, en la cual guardaba el sobre con la información de Bella; me quedé observándola por más de diez minutos, respiré hondo y me armé de valor, la abrí sin pensarlo mucho. Desgarré la parte superior del sobre y lo vacié sobre el escritorio. De él salió una foto de Bella y una hoja. Tomé la foto con manos temblorosas y le di la vuelta. Ella se veía preciosa, su cuerpo había cambiado completamente, sus pechos han crecido y también sus caderas, el resto estaba igual, su cabello castaño cae en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, acompañado por un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. La foto fue tomada de lejos. Ella se iba a subir a un coche, un _Ferrari_ rojo con vidrios polarizados. Estaba vestida con un traje de ejecutiva, de pantalón, que se ajustaba a sus esbeltas piernas, azul oscuro, una camisa cuello en V de color blanco y chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón. Me sorprendí al verla con zapatos altos. A Bella nunca le había gustado usar tacón, por lo visto eso cambió. En la hoja estaba la información que ya yo sabía: Nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, número de celular -por lo visto lo había cambiado- no le presté atención, dirección de su residencia y de una editorial, con su itinerario, hora de entrada: ocho de la mañana y hora de salida: cuatro de la tarde.

Luego de tomarme cinco copas de Whisky detallando fijamente la foto, tomé una decisión. Me puse de pie de un salto, salí del despacho, tomando mi celular y la llave del _Volvo_ en el proceso. Al pasar por el recibidor escuché a Emmett y Jasper en el cuarto de juego. Creí que por ser viernes en la noche ellos saldrían, como lo venían haciendo desde hace un par de semanas. Me subí al coche y salí sin mirar atrás, dejando sorprendidos y sin tiempo de reaccionar a los chicos encargados de mi seguridad. Este viaje lo tenía que hacer solo.

Era un viaje largo en coche, debía recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a Nueva York, por lo que me llevaría unas cuantas horas. Encendí el estéreo cuando di por hecho que no me seguían, como estaba muy ansioso sabía de antemano que "Claro de luna" de Debussy no llegaría a relajarme, así que coloqué el disco de Rock metálico que Emmett había olvidado en la guantera.

Llegue a Nueva York al amanecer, en todo el transcurso del viaje a lo máximo hice tres paradas. Dos para comprar café y la tercera para llenar el depósito de gasolina. Necesitaba estar lúcido para el día siguiente y no con unas copas en la cabeza. Me mentalicé en todo el camino: _"Si la ves feliz y llena de dicha, da media vuelta" "Si la ves sufriendo, tómala y llévala muy lejos"_. Estacioné a unos treinta metros del portón de entrada, era alto, como de tres metros. Apenas se podía apreciar lo grande y hermosa que era la mansión. Por lo menos ahora sabía que seguía viviendo con los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. No vi ningún movimiento hasta eso de las diez de la mañana, que salieron cinco coches, uno detrás del otro. Un _Mercedes Benz_ y un _CLS_ con vidrios polarizados tomaron el camino hacia la derecha, pasando al lado de mi coche. Los otros tres, un _BMW_ de color azul, un _Porsche_ de color gris perla y un _Ferrari_ de color rojo tomaron el de la izquierda. El _Ferrari_ era el coche de la foto de Bella. Di media vuelta y los seguí a una distancia prudente. Sin duda alguna a ella ya no le desagrada la velocidad, iba a la par con los otros dos coches a una velocidad considerable.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, los tres coches se introdujeron en el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial; dejé que una camioneta _Grand Cherokee_ entrara antes que yo. Los vi subir al segundo piso, en cambio yo preferí estacionarme en el primero. Debía observarla a una distancia prudente. Subí las escaleras eléctricas y comencé mi búsqueda, me escondí en una tienda de ropa para niños, cuando visualicé a Rose, tan hermosa como siempre, observando por la vidriera de una tienda. Pasó mirando fijamente la vidriera de la tienda donde yo me escondía, por lo que tuve que ocultarme tras unas perchas. La dependiente y otras chicas me vieron sorprendidas y con lujuria.

Salí corriendo en cuanto el camino estuvo despejado, cuando ya me comenzaba a desesperar, por fin la encontré. Mi memoria no le hacía justicia, ella era una diosa; la mujer perfecta. MI MUJER. Solo nos separaban un par de metros y unas veinte personas. A la mierda eso de verla de lejos, quería tenerla entre mis brazos; aceleré el paso. Mi vida. Mi amor. Mi Bella estaba tan cerca. Después de tanto tiempo separados por fin la tenía frente a mí, a escasos metros.

Me congelé en mí lugar al verla de la mano de un hermoso niño rubio, no tendría más de dos años. Un niño que ella agarraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mi hermosa Bella era madre. Sentí como mi corazón se quebró, sin entender el por qué, ya que sabía de antemano que ella estaba casada, pero al no ver ningún vínculo con Jacob, me permití tener esperanzas, que se esfumaron al verla con ese bebé. Tal vez no sé caso con Jacob, pero sí lo hizo con otra persona.

La iba siguiendo de cerca, a una distancia de metro y medio; como unos diez o quince minutos sintiendo electricidad en el aire que nos separaba, ella era como un imán que me atraía. Sonó su móvil sacándome de mi aturdimiento, en ese preciso instante, el niño se soltó de su mano y corrió alejándose. Tomé impulso para seguirlo, sin importar que no fuera mío, era de mi Bella, y lo quería por ser parte de ella. No deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera y verla sufrir por ello.

— ¡Andrés! —El grito de Bella me paralizó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su melodiosa voz, aunque ahora, estaba teñida de preocupación y enojo. Le agradecí mentalmente, no podía dejar que ella me viera.

—Mamá —chilló el pequeño señalando algo, haciendo que mi corazón volviera a quebrarse. Era un tonto, lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que el chiquillo hubiese sido de Rose o Alice, y Bella solo anduviera de paseo con él. Pero en ese caso debía llamarla tía, no mamá.

—Hola amor —dijo contestando su móvil. "Amor" por lo visto era su marido quién la llamaba—. En el centro comercial con Andrés, amor. —Volvió a decir, tomando la mano del niño. Suspiré de alivio, ya el pequeño estaba seguro, ella tenía quién se preocupaba por ella—. Yo también, y mucho —murmuró, tomando al niño en sus brazos y alejándose de mi lado. No me había dado cuenta que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de ella. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se cargaba con más electricidad, como si mis pies me guiaran y mis manos picaran por acariciarla. La seguí, no la perdería de vista, aún no me encontraba satisfecho. Iba a un metro y medio detrás de ella, mientras que seguía hablando por el móvil—. También te amo y mucho —susurró, me costó oírlo y con eso mi corazón terminó de romperse. Mis pies dejaron de moverse, me quedé completamente congelado. Mis extremidades se desconectaron de mi cerebro por unos segundos, o minutos, no lo sé, solo los obligué a moverse.

Habíamos recorrido unos cincuenta metros desde que colgó su móvil, ella seguía con el niño en sus brazos viendo en todas las vidrieras, cuando un hombre pasó a mi lado, apresurado, y con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, en dirección a Bella. Mis músculos se pusieron alerta. Rodeó por detrás la cintura de ella y le dio la vuelta en el aire, con el niño aún en brazos. Sin duda se conocían y se tenían esa confianza.

—Hola hermosa, ¿me extrañaste? —Escuché cómo le decía, teniéndola entre sus brazos. Esto confirmaba que no era con Jacob con quien se había casado, sino con este tipo. Todo fue una pantalla para protegerlo de mí, pero yo nunca la heriría de esa forma—. A ti también te extrañe —dijo alzando en el aire al pequeño, quien de inmediato comenzó a reír. Ya no quedaba más duda, mi Bella era muy feliz con ese tipo, se le notaba en su hermoso rostro, lo reflejaba su sonrisa, y además tenían a ese hermoso niño. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a destruir su hogar, después de todo, solo era parte de su pasado, ellos formaban su presente y su futuro.

Ya había cumplido con mi cometido, me había asegurado que ella estaba bien y que era feliz, por lo que arrastré mis pies lejos de ella; consciente que mi corazón se había roto en millones de fragmentos diminutos y sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta que estuve muy cerca. Me sentía completamente infeliz, rabioso, impotente y con la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas. Tenía la necesidad de tomar algo y molerlo a golpes, descargar de alguna manera todo lo que llevaba entre el pecho y la espalda.

No fui consciente de cómo llegué al _Volvo_, pero no dudé en subirme. Comencé a golpear el volante hasta que mis manos sangraron. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Bella entre los brazos de ese hombre, sonriendo feliz; ver a ese pequeño que debió ser mío, interactuar con ese tipejo. La imagen de la familia perfecta. "_Todo es por tu maldita culpa Carlisle Anthony Cullen_. _Me gustaría ir donde estás, feliz con mi madre, y matarte con mis propias manos_. _Yo no estaría sufriendo si no fuera por ti_".

Salí del coche para tomar aire, sentía cómo comenzaba a faltarme, me apoyé a un costado y traté de respirar profundamente un par de veces, al principio me costó un poco, pero cuando logré hacerlo, el aire se quedó atascado en mi garganta; a mi derecha venía el coche de mi Bella con las cuatro ventanillas bajas, ella miraba al pequeño por el espejo retrovisor, con gesto materno, como si él, Andrés, fuera lo más importante de su vida. Fijó su vista en mí por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, quedándose trabadas, verde y chocolate; en ellos había un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Pasó justo frente a mí. Reaccioné unos segundos después y me escondí en la parte delantera de una _Chevrolet Silverado_ color negro, a tiempo de que pasarán el _Porsche_ y el _BMW_.

Me subí a mi coche y salí del estacionamiento lo más rápido que pude. Manejé de vuelta a casa sin hacer una sola parada. Frené con un rechinido de llantas en el garaje de la mansión, los chicos que estaban allí me miraron asombrados. En toda la noche y el día no contesté ni una sola llamada. Entré al recibidor y caminé por el pasillo que llega a la puerta trasera, pasé por el borde de la piscina, directo hacia el gimnasio, el cual se encuentra a un lado de ésta. Fui directo al estante donde guardaba los guantes de boxeo marca _Everlast_, me quité la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando solo con una franelilla azul. Me los coloqué y lancé el primer puño al saco de boxeo; a ese le siguió otro, y luego otro, así, hasta que le estaba dando como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En mi mente solo apareció la cara del tipejo ese, que me la había arrebatado, haciéndola feliz en mi lugar.

—Ed, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio. No le respondí, en lugar de eso golpeé más fuerte el saco, necesitaba sacarme toda la frustración, todo el dolor—. Edward, respóndeme.

—No me ocurre nada Jasper —respondí luego de varios golpes.

— ¿Piensas que me voy a creer esa mentira? Te fuiste anoche como alma que lleva el diablo, no respondes ni una maldita llamada, y apareces hoy, después de casi veinticuatro horas sin dar señales de vida, entrando directo al gimnasio, golpeando al pobre saco hasta casi matarlo y vienes a decirme que no te ocurre nada. —Me retó, deteniendo el saco entre sus brazos.

—Vi a Bella —susurré, respirando profundo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Averiguaste algo de Alice? ¿Dónde están viviendo? —Hizo una pregunta tras otra, mirándome fijamente.

—No hablé con ella. Está casada Jasper y con un niño que no llega a los dos años. Se ve completamente feliz y enamorada de su marido —respondí, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos—, los vi juntos en el centro comercial, se veía tan hermosa y llena de dicha.

— ¡Oh Edward! —susurró, colocando su mano en mí hombro.

—Estuve así Jasper —murmuré, haciendo seña con mi dedo índice y pulgar—, de llegar a su lado, pero ese desgraciado la llamó y escuché como ella le decía que lo extrañaba y que lo amaba tanto, le dijo dónde estaba y él llego varios minutos después, tomándola entre sus brazos, haciéndola reír, a ella y al pequeño. No lo soporté más y me alejé —murmuré, sentándome en el suelo y recostando mi espalda contra la pared de vidrio; ahora que ya no sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, comenzaba a notar un fuerte dolor en mis manos.

—Lo siento Edward, de verdad —susurró, sorprendiéndome en un abrazo—. ¿Cuándo acabamos con Black?

—No es él, Jasper, es otro tipo. Lo de Black fue una pantalla para que no fuera tras el verdadero —dije, pasándome las manos repetidas veces por mi rostro.

—¿Ya sabes cómo es? Mandémoslo a investigar y acabamos con él —dijo, sacando su móvil. Se lo arrebaté de las manos.

—No Jasper, no la heriría de esa forma.

— ¿Viste a Alice o a Rose? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Solo a Rosalie, está más hermosa. Si la viera Emmett no dudaría en babear el piso —respondí con una sonrisa—, no vi a Alice, pero andaba con ellas o eso creo. Seguí tres coches, uno de ellos le pertenecía a ella.

— ¿A dónde las fuiste a buscar?

—Nueva York. Quiero olvidar todo esto, Jasper —rebatí en un susurro. Las manos me escocían—, me hubiese gustado no saber nada; de ahora en adelante me concentraré en la empresa y en la organización —murmuré, levantándome de mi lugar y extendiendo mi mano para que se apoyara en mí—. El Clan Cullen será el más temido que haya de ahora en adelante.

—Vamos a que te des una ducha, hueles fatal —dijo carcajeándose, yo le seguí segundos después, pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Me olvidaría de todo esto, de eso estaba seguro. Sabía que no volvería a ser completamente feliz, pero al menos lo intentaría.

— ¿Crees que debería decirle a Emmett que vi a Rosalie? —pregunté cuando entrábamos a la mansión.

—No lo creo conveniente. No dudaría en irla a buscar, y si también está casada… creo que sería un golpe duro para él. Tú eres mucho más fuerte emocionalmente que Emmett.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia. También gracias a: Andre14deCullen, Yuliette06, Eugiis19, JoselinaMadera, Gisse Cullen Ivashkov, Eidy Swan, Candy1928, Juliet. Mariel, LucreciaCullen, Karenava, Guest, Chimena Castillo, Kjmima, Nandita21Unexplained, Imsrcc, Mikagiss, Isa Kathe, Anniesby, Gigi Cullen, CintyGise, Cata03, Melania, Maleja Twihard, Miriam, Isa Cullen101, BellaCullenhb, Flexer, Suarezrosii, Bellacullenhb, Mon De Cullen, AgyCullen, Isacobo, Gaby Rivera, Makena Connor, Barbara Varga, Megan Santan, Joiitahlaloquii, Karlie7, Majo, Barbyblue, Stefi Cullen. Por sus Reviews.**

**Esta historia es dedicada a ustedes.**

**Besos desde Venezuela.**

* * *

**Se que es cortito el capítulo, pero este capítulo no estaba planeado hacerlo, pero llegó la inspiración una mañana a pesar de estar enferma y hice todo lo posible por compartirlo con ustedes, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado. Para alegría de ustedes se acerca el reencuentro, quizás dos o como máximo tres capítulos, si no me llega la inspiración de otro Pov Edward, tranquilas voy a tratar de mantener a Edward alejado de mí mente para que no se alargue más la espera.**


	21. Jasslye Anthonela ¿Swan?

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Jasslye Anthonela ¿Swan?**

**BPov.**

Hoy viernes 2 de julio del 2010.

Mi reloj marcaba las cinco con treinta y cinco de la mañana. Por lo que ya era momento de levantarme de la cama, aunque la idea de quedarme una rato más fuera muy tentadora. Pero mí día sería muy agitado y ocupado por lo que no debía darme ese lujo. Me levanté a pesar de haber tenido una terrible noche. No había logrado dormir no más de unas cuatro horas. Estaba muy preocupada y estresada. Era muy consciente que mí día iba a resultar un completo caos. Además de que a mí mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de los maravillosos momentos que fui muy feliz al lado de Edward.

Sabía perfectamente que:

Mis hijos son ahora mi felicidad. La razón de mi existencia. El motivo por el cual, me levanto cada mañana. Mi orgullo como madre. La inspiración para alcanzar mis metas.

Pero a pesar de ello, no puedo evitar sentirme triste y desdichada. Cada día crece mí anhelo por Edward. Cada día lo extraño más. Cada día añoro pasar tiempo con él. Cada día lo amo mucho más que la primera vez.

Cuanto me gustaría poder verlo aunque sea de lejos. Sin poner en riesgo la vida de nuestros hijos. Puesto que a pesar de que Charlie y yo no nos hablamos, siempre encuentra la forma de recordarme su amenaza.

De los Cullen no he vuelto a tener noticias, desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé si fue que la señora Cullen se cansó de mis desplantes y de no contestar sus llamadas o ya tiene nuevos nietos a quienes cuidar y mimar. Cosa que me alegra y entristece a la vez.

Caminé en puntillas con sumo cuidado de no despertar a ese par de monstruitos, quienes dormían plácidamente en mi cama. Llegué a mi cuarto de baño, puse a correr el agua mientras me despojaba de mí pijama, consistía en un Baby Doll de color negro con un tirante más grueso de lado izquierdo y el derecho un poco mas pequeño; entallado al cuerpo con franjas salteadas, ya que algunas franjas de piel se logra ver y en forma de olas con un bonito vuelo. Entré a la ducha.

Di un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el agua caliente mojaba mi piel y relajaba mis músculos tensionados. Recosté mi cabeza contra las frías baldosas de color verde.

—Te extraño Edward —susurré con un suspiro.

Duré alrededor de cinco minutos en esta posición. Suspiré profundo, despegando mi frente de la pared. Tomé mi shampoo favorito con olor a fresas y fresías. Me coloqué un poco en la palma de mi mano para luego lavar mi cabello con el. Estaba en eso, cuando sentí un cálido cuerpecito impactar contra mis piernas y unos pequeños bracitos rodear mi cintura, seguida de unas melodiosas risas. Risas que reconocería aunque estuviera muerta.

—Mami —llamó mi princesa.

Abrí mis ojos luego de echarme un poco de agua en el rostro. Mi gatita estaba desnudita mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos, sus rizos alborotados estaban un poco húmedos, su angelical rostro estaba adornado con una bella sonrisa. Sonrisa que correspondí al instante. Alcé mi vista y vi a Tony quitándose el bóxer de color azul eléctrico. Me sonrió torcidamente antes de entrar a la ducha con nosotras.

Nos turnamos para estar bajo el chorro de agua. Le lavé su cuerpecito y el cabello. Salimos de la ducha una media hora más tarde. No podía darme el lujo de durar más tiempo.

Tengo una junta muy importante a las ocho en punto de la mañana con todos los departamentos. En un mes será el baile anual de los autores. Por lo que todo debe planificarse hoy mismo. Kathleen ya ha adelantado y el lugar donde será la recepción está listo.

A las once de la mañana tengo una reunión en el colegio de mis niños. En dos semanas es la promoción, por lo que no puedo faltar.

A las dos de la tarde mis niños tienen cita con el pediatra.

A las cuatro de la tarde Tony tiene práctica de futbol hasta las cinco de la tarde. Luego de seis a siete prácticas de piano, a la cual va a faltar.

Elizabeth debe estar a las cinco de la tarde en la academia de Danza. Hoy será la selección de las niñas que irán a competir en las regionales con meta de llegar a las naciones. No estaba preocupada por ella. Mi nena es una excelente bailarina. Ella practica Jazz, Tap, Ballet. Lo sé, son demasiadas cosas para una niña de seis años. Pero a ella le encanta.

Los dejé sentados en mí cama viendo Phineas y Ferb mientras iba a mi armario por mí ropa y me vestí.

Un conjunto de ropa interior de brasier tipo pucho de color blanco escotado y bragas a juego sostenidas por dos pequeñas tiras. Un vestido de color negro con un hombro de lado derecho en forma de red y el izquierdo desnudo, ceñido al cuerpo hasta medio muslo. De calzado unos Gucci de color negro con pedrería blanca que sujetan los dedos y también en los tobillos que se atan con un muy elegante mono al tobillo. El cabello lo recogí en un moño alto sujetado por horquillas. Me maquillé ligeramente, un poco de sombras de color rosa pálido en los párpados, rímel en las pequeñas y gloss rosa en los labios. Saqué del perchero mí sobretodo de color negro.

—Listo, vamos a vestirlos —murmure tomándolos de la mano.

Fuimos primero a la habitación de mi gatita. A ella le coloqué un vestido de color rojo con una franja blanca a la cintura y un broche de pliegues en forma de flor color blanco y rojo, ajustado al pecho y suelto en la falda hasta tres dedos por encima de las rodillas. Una braguita de color blanco al igual que las medias pantis, unas medias de vestir con un lazo en color rojo. De calzado, unos zapatos patente de color negro. Sus rizos broncíneos se los recogí en un moño alto sujetado por unas horquillas, dejándole unos cuantos rizos sueltos que enarcaban su bello rostro.

—Mami, ¿puedo colocarme labial? —preguntó mi gatita cuando entrábamos a la habitación de Tony.

—Un poquito de brillo bebé —respondí mientras buscaba la ropa de Tony.

Lo vestí con un traje casual. Chaleco a rayas y pantalón de color negro, camisa azul cielo, una corbata negra con estampados en pequeños círculos blancos y un pequeño pañuelo color azul cielo en el bolsillo del chaleco lado derecho, un bóxer de color blanco al igual que las medias. De calzado, unos zapatos patente de color negro. Me fue imposible domar su cabello. Tony había heredado el cabello rebelde de su padre. Por lo que me rendí y se lo dejé desordenado. Se veía tan hermoso y tan parecido a Edward.

Nos perfumé a los tres, le coloqué un poco de gloss rosa a mi nena. El mismo que me coloqué yo. Tomé sus bolsos. Los había preparado la noche anterior. Salimos de la habitación de Tony, descendimos las escaleras, al llegar al tramo que baja a la planta baja nos encontramos a Alice.

—Buenos días Al —saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días a los tres —saludó besando las mejillas de mis niños—. Están hermosos —los alabó con una sonrisa, haciendo que mi nena diera una vuelta bajo su atenta mirada.

—Buenos días mamá Alice —saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Tú también estas muy hermosa —la alabó Tony.

Alice iba con un vestido de color negro entallado cruzado de los hombros, pero dejando ver la piel de los hombros con un hermoso cintillo plateado abajo del busto, hasta medio muslo. De calzado unos Gucci de color negro cerrado de los dedos libres del empeine. El cabello lo llevaba en una media cola de caballo con ondas.

—Gracias Tony, pero vamos a desayunar que se me va hacer tarde —murmuró Alice tomando la mano de mi gatita y bajando las escaleras.

Me hermana iba a ser entrevistada por la revista People.

Tomé la mano de mi hijo y le seguimos unos pasos más atrás.

—Te amo hombrecito —susurró pasándole mi brazo por los hombros.

—Yo también te amo mami —susurró con una sonrisa torcida. Le tomé el rostro y le besé ambas mejillas.

—Tony bebé, ve al comedor mientras voy a guardar esto en el coche, ya los alcanzo —dije cuando llegamos a la planta baja.

—Ya no soy un bebé mami, soy un niño grande —me contradijo serio.

Ethan para él, ya es un niño grande que ya no necesita de mis cuidados. Ya no le gusta que le diga bebé ni que lo mime. Mi nene se ha vuelto tan independiente. Lo que no es el caso de mi gatita. Ella es todo lo contrario. En cualquier momento me recuerda que ella es mí bebita.

Los amo tanto a los dos.

Caminé hasta el garaje. Guardé todo en el asiento del copiloto y regresé adentro.

En el camino recordé como había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis niños. Ellos se divirtieron y disfrutaron tanto con sus compañeros de clases y nuestros vecinos. Alice como siempre se lució en toda la decoración. Tanto Lizzy como Tony recibieron un montón de regalos y estuvieron encantados con ellos. Pero que niño no va a estar encantado que le regalen casi media juguetería. Cortesía de Liam.

Dios ese hombre no entiende un "No" por repuesta. Pero gracias a Dios es una cosa sana. No como ciertas personas que no quiero pensar su nombre.

Charlie me sorprendió con su presencia, llegó en junto a mí Bubú, quien había viajado a Chicago dos días atrás. Por no sé que cosa. Junto a Charlie venía Billy Black. Pero lo que me alegró fue no ver a Jacob. Pero a pesar de eso, me hubiese gustado que Charlie se abstuviera de venir ese día. Si iba a andar con mala cara en toda la fiesta. ¿Por qué vino? Para ser sentir mal a mis niños, que lo único que quieren es que su abuelo los quiera. Si Charlie no quería que mis niños se le acercaran, no hubiese venido. Yo no lo quería aquí. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Pero sin duda, lo que nunca me esperé, es que no dejará que mis niños estuvieran cerca de Emerson ni que Emer tratara de alejarse de Charlie e ir con mis niños. Eso fue lo que faltó para ver la cara de tristeza en mi nenita. En ese momento lo vi todo rojo. En ese momento Charlie Swan se iba a enterar quién es Isabella Swan, pero Liam y Alice no me lo permitieron. Rose fue la única que se escabulló ya que no le prestaron atención a ella. Se le acercó a Charlie, le había quitado el niño y su mano derecha la estampó en la mejilla de mí padre. No logré escuchar que le dijo. Solo vi como Charlie me fulminaba con la mirada y mascullaba.

Después de eso, no lo vi por ninguna parte, cosa que agradecía y me dispuse a disfrutar con mis niños.

—Mami, mamá Alice quiere que yo sea la imagen de su próximo lanzamiento con la colección de ropa para niñas —la voz de mi gatita me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba entrando al comedor. Miré con una ceja alzada a mi loca hermana. Cree ella que yo iba a permitir eso.

—No digas, No. Cuando tenga más tiempo hablamos —dijo como si me leyera el pensamiento— ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos vamos los seis al cine?

Sabía lo que intentaba, cambiar de tema, para que yo no objetara nada, con lo que ella no tuviera con que contradecirme.

Me senté a un lado de Tony.

—Si, ¿podemos mami? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y como nunca les puedo negar nada…

—Claro —respondí comenzando a comer del plato que Leah había dejado frente a mí. Ensalada de fruta, zumo de naranja, crepes y café. Pero hoy solo quería la ensalada de frutas y el zumo—. Solo hay que decirle a Rose.

—De eso me encargo yo —murmuró Alice luego de tomar un poco de zumo.

El resto del desayuno lo tomamos en silencio. De vez en cuando Tony y mi gatita hablaban entre ellos. Alice estaba sumida en sus pensamientos al igual que yo. No sabía como resultaría mí día, pero sin duda, hoy necesitaba clonarme.

Rose, junto con Emer, se nos unió cuando ya casi terminábamos. Lizzy y Tony se encargaron de contarle nuestro plan para el día siguiente. A lo cual Rose no sé negó y aportó que luego del cine, fuéramos por una pizza y unos ricos helados.

Mis niños y yo salimos de la casa a las siete y media. Llegamos a la editorial con el tiempo justo de acomodarlos en mi oficina. Kathleen me leyó rápidamente mi agencia, la cual me la sabía de memoria. Además que avisarme que en la sala de juntas ya me esperaban y que todo estaba listo. Ella se quedó con mis niños.

Así comenzó mi ajetreado y estresante día. La junta fue un completo caos. No llegábamos a un acuerdo. Charlie lo venía haciendo de una forma y a los jefes de los departamentos no le gustaba que yo la hiciera de una forma diferente. Después de varias discusiones, me harté de todo y decidí que Danna y Paola se encargarían de todo. Ellas eran neutras, no estaban de ningún bando. Por eso las escogí. No tenía más tiempo para escuchar la cantaleta de estos señores.

Salí de allí directo a mí oficina por mis niños, firmé los documentos que Kathleen tenía apilado sobre mi escrito y que no podían esperar hasta el lunes.

En el ascensor Lizzy y Tony tuvieron una discusión, que ni siquiera supe por qué. Lo cierto es que al acomodarlos en el asiento trasero, no se hablaban y cada quien miraba por una ventanilla.

Salí rumbo al colegio, al que llegué con cinco minutos de retraso. Gracias a Dios la reunión no había comenzado. Esta trató de organizar dónde y cuándo se llevaría a cabo la promoción. Otro griterío más, ya que a algunas madres no les gustaba con la profesora pensaba hacerla y tampoco les gustaba la opinión de las demás representantes.

A las doce y media manejaba por las calles de Nueva York rumbo al primer restaurant que no necesitaba reservación. Mis niños cargaban mucha hambre, cosa que los hacía más irritante entre ellos y que discutirán por cosas son importancia. Me estacioné en un restaurant Italiano. Mí primera elección o alguno de mis niños terminaría sin algún miembro.

Elizabeth no se deja intimidar por Ethan, cosa que le disgusta y saca de quicio a Tony. Ya que él al final pierde, puesto que nunca le haría daño a su hermana. Mi gatita sabe eso y lo juega a su favor.

—Buenas tardes, una mesa para tres por favor —pedí amablemente al maître.

—Por acá por favor —nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

En cuanto estuvimos acomodados en nuestra mesa se nos acercó un mesero y nos dejó la carta. Pero como mis niños estaban más pendiente de discutir entre ellos, ordené para los tres raviolis de cesta más unas cocas colas.

Nuestro pedido llego diez minutos más tarde. Los ravioles estaban deliciosos. De postre, ordené mousse de chocolate blanco, espuma de cacao y praliné de avellanas. El preferido de mis niños. Al terminar cancelé la cuenta con mi tarjeta de crédito. Aquella que Charlie no sabía de su existencia.

Salimos apresurados del lugar. Ya eran las una y media. La cita con el pediatra es a las dos de la tarde. Abroché sus cinturones y me subí al coche, saliendo rápidamente. Encendí el estéreo y el silencio fue llenado por "Tito el bambino".

Íbamos a la mitad del camino cuando el sonido de mi celular interrumpe la canción que sonaba.

—_Llamando casa. Contestar o ignorar llamada _—se escuchó la voz de la operadora.

—Responder —dije de inmediato—. Hola.

—Bella es Leah —se escuchó por todo el interior del coche.

—Dime Leah —murmuré dando vuelta en una esquina.

—Debes volver a casa…

—Leah, los niños tiene cita con el pediatra —la interrumpí defendiéndome en un semáforo.

—Mami ¿¡nos compras un dulce!? —pidió mi princesa señalando al chico con una canasta. Le toqué la bocina varias veces para que se acercara.

—Bella, aquí esta el señor Pogue, es el abogado de Caled y Sara. Debes venir de inmediato. Es urgente.

—Voy para allá —informé antes de colgar la llamada.

Bajé el vidrio luego de buscar efectivo. Compré un dulce para cada uno. El coche cobro vida en cuanto cambió la luz a verde. Manejé por dos cuadras, hasta la siguiente intercepción, tomé la vía para llegar a la mansión.

A mitad del trayecto marqué a la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, Editorial Swan, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Kathleen es Bella, por favor ¡Llama al consultorio del Dr. Donovan y pide otra cita! —dije pasándole el termo con agua a Tony.

—Gracias mami —murmuró antes de tomar agua.

—De nada amor.

—Confirmo y te informo, ¿Algo más? —indagó.

—Cancela toda mi agenda del lunes.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias Kathleen —murmuré antes de colgar la llamada. Entré en la calle donde estaba ubicada la mansión.

Dos minutos después, me estacionaba en el garaje, seguido de Sam y los demás.

Entré al recibidor con mis niños de cada mano y Sam pisándome los talones.

—Buenas tardes —saludé cortésmente al hombre de unos treinta y poco y unos veinte tantos. Tez bronceada. Ojos color miel. Cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, labios carnosos y llenos, nariz perfilada. No estaba tan mal este hombre. Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá en frente de Rosalie.

—Buenas tardes ¿Alice Swan? —preguntó estrechando mi mano. La que hace un momento sostenía la de mi gatita.

—Isabella Swan, Alice es mi hermana —respondí con una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Soy Alice Swan ¿Quién me busca con tanta urgencia? —preguntó Alice entrando al recibidor con su andar de bailarina.

—Travis Pogue, abogado Travis Pogue y necesito hablar urgentemente con las hermanas Swan especialmente con Alice Swan —se presentó el hombre desconocido. Bueno ahora no tanto—. En privado —informó mirando a Sam, Paúl y Embry.

—Pasemos a mi despacho —dijo Rose señalando el camino.

—Leah, ¿puedes encargarte de los niños, por favor? —pedí amablemente. Leah los tomó de la mano y se los llevó a la cocina.

—Las damas primero —murmuró caballerosamente.

Rose encabezó la fila en su pose de abogada despiadada. Alice y yo caminamos a la par. El abogado venía detrás de nosotras.

— ¿Sabes de que va esto? —susurró Alice— Por que yo no tengo idea.

—Yo tampoco, pero algo hiciste, ya que te buscan a ti —susurré entrando al despacho.

—Bueno señoritas Swan —comenzó luego de haber tomando asiento en el sillón que Rose le indicó. Rose tomo asiento detrás del escritorio de caoba. Alice y yo en el otro sillón, las dos juntas. Solo hay tres sillones en este despacho— Represento al señor Danvers, él y la señora Danvers sufrieron un accidente automovilístico hace tres días, en el cual el señor Danvers falleció instantáneamente. La señora Danvers sobrevivió, pero con daño cerebral irreversible. Por lo que la desconectaran tan pronto le hayan practicado la cesárea. Ella tiene un documento de no reanimación.

— ¡Oh por dios! —susurré llevándome las mano a la boca.

Caled mi loco amigo y Sara mi hermosa amiga estaban muertos.

—Los señores Danvers solicitaron mis servicios al enterarse de la existencia del bebé. Si algo les llegase a pesar, yo debía acudir a ustedes, ya que la señorita Alice Swan es la tutora legal de la menor —dijo sacando varios documentos de su maletín de cuero negro y entregándoselos a Alice, esta a su vez se los pasó a Rose—. La señora Danvers se complicó esta mañana por lo que la cesárea se debe estar llevando a cabo en estos momentos o la menor sufriría daño.

— ¿Rose? —susurró Alice con los ojos como platos, mirándola fijamente.

—Esto es legal Alice. Tienes la guardia y custodia del bebé —respondió Rose sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó al señor Pogue.

Sabía que Caled no tenía más familia, su madre murió hace tres años. Pero Sara tiene un hermano.

—El señor Danvers les dejo esta carta —respondió sacando un sobre de color blanco y se lo entregó a Alice, que estaba tan ansiosa, que lo desgarró tan pronto lo tuvo en sus manos.

Como yo estaba sentada a su lado, podía leerlo fácilmente.

_Hola chicas, si están leyendo esta carta es por que a Sara y a mí nos ocurrió algo grave y nuestro mayor tesoro las necesita._

_Alice… te confío a mi hija, por favor cuida de tú sobrina._

_Rosalie y Bella les pido a ustedes que ayuden a Alice en la crianza de mi niña. Por favor no vayan a pensar que no confiaba en ustedes, pero… Rose tú tienes a Emerson y Bella tienes a Elizabeth y a Ethan. Sé que ustedes entenderán._

_Se estarán preguntando ¿Es nuestro hermano? y la respuesta es sí._

_Soy hijo de ilegítimo de Charlie Charles Swan. Aunque siempre supe de mis tres hermanas desde que tengo memoria._

_Mi madre fue la otra. Ella y Charlie mantuvieron una relación por más de un año. Relación de la cual nací yo. Una relación que fue mientras Charlie estaba casado con su madre._

_Mi madre a pesar de haber contraído matrimonio tiempo después con mi padre Daniel Danvers, siempre me dijo que tenía tres hermanas. Una mayor por dos años, otra menor por unos meses y la última de todas, la menor, la princesita consentida de Charlie, por dos años._

_También me dijo que nunca le había dicho a Charlie de mí existencia y yo nunca me interesé en buscarlo. Para mí, mi padre es Daniel Danvers. Charlie Swan no sabe que alguna vez existí y por favor espero que continúe así._

_Por ese motivo, siempre las cuidé desde que las conocí. Era mi deber como hermano. Rose te pido perdón por no estar junto a ti y defenderte el día que te agredieron. Me dio un ataque de rabia cuando me enteré. Te fallé y te pido perdón._

_También se preguntaran como las reconocí. Bueno… digamos que yo también tengo el sol naciente en mi brazo izquierdo._

_Alice, hermanita, mi abogado se encargará de todo. Mi nena será legalmente tuya, como si la hubieras llevado en tú vientre. Sara y yo lo acordamos así, ya que el hermano de Sara no es muy buena persona y no lo quiero cerca de ustedes ni de mi nena. Su nombre es James… James Harrison._

_Está en ti, si quieres algún día contarle todo la verdad. Pero por mí, no le veo el caso, ni Sara ni yo estaremos para ella, pero tú si. Nunca se lo digas._

_Ah… se me olvidaba. Mi princesa recibirá un fideicomiso al cumplir los dieciocho años. Cortesía de su tío Caled._

_Las quiere, su hermano,_

_Caled._

Ambas terminamos de leer al mismo tiempo, y eso que yo había leído unas tres veces _"Cuida a tú sobrina"_ y _"Soy hijo de Charlie"._ Alice me miró con los ojos como platos, yo solo me encogí de hombres. Pero estaba segura que tenía la misma cara de sorpresa. Alice extendió su brazo tendiéndole la carta a Rose. Está la leyó con detenimiento y terminó con la misma impresión.

—Solo hay una pequeña clausura. Deberán vivir por mínimo dos años en Los Ángeles. La menor podrá viajar, pero con tiempo limitado. Hasta que se cumpla el plazo —la voz del abogado interrumpió nuestro contrato visual— ¿Eso supone algún problema?

—Eh… no, claro que no —respondió Alice respirando profundamente.

— ¿Cuándo tendríamos que partir? —pregunté levantándome de mí lugar. Necesitaba asimilar todo esto.

Tengo un hermano o mejor dicho tenía un hermano que sabía de mí, pero yo no de él. Además de que era la persona que consideraba mi amigo.

—Lo más pronto posible. Esta noche es lo más conveniente. La menor debe estar naciendo en este instante —respondió mirando su rolex.

—En ese caso —dijo Rose colocándose de pie—, necesitamos ordenar algunas cosas.

—Por supuesto —el abogado se colocó de pie—. Hay un jet privado preparado para salir en cuanto estén listas. Esta es mi tarjeta —se la tendió a Alice—. Con su permiso, conozco la salida.

— ¡Dios! —murmuré dejándome caer en el sillón donde minutos antes estaba sentado el guapo abogado.

—Rosalie… —murmuró Alice con voz estrangulada.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —murmuró Rose con las manos en el rostro—. Pero todo es legal Alice, eres responsable de un bebé.

—Oh dios… ni siquiera sé que hacer —susurró Alice caminando por todo el despacho. Como león enjaulado.

—Sabes que estaremos ahí para ayudarte, ¿cierto? —pregunté abrazándola. Rose no tardó en abrazarnos a las dos.

—Lo sé… —suspiró profundo cuando nos separamos—. Ahora debo llamar a papá y encontrarme un reemplazo.

—Igual yo —murmuró Rose—. Debo encontrar quién se encargue de mis casos.

—Estoy con ustedes. Pero ya se quién me va a reemplazar.

Salimos del despacho, Alice en primer lugar, yo en medio y Rose detrás de mí.

—Lo primero que todo, es encontrar donde vamos a vivir —murmuró Alice desde el inicio de las escaleras.

—Yo me encargo de eso. Llevé el caso de la señora Morrison, ella es agente de bienes raíces. —dijo Rose con el teléfono en la mano—. También tiene una empresa de diseños de interiores.

—Bien, voy hacer mis maletas y las llamadas. Bella, ¿puedes decirle a alguna de las chicas que suba a ayudarme? —pidió Alice subiendo las escaleras. Asentí en su dirección.

Entré a la cocina y veo al trío de diablillos sentados en el desayunador comiendo helado de chocolate, fresa y mantecado. Leah y las otras chicas están cerca de ellos.

—Amy por favor sube a la habitación de Alice y ayúdala con su equipaje.

—Si señora —murmuró antes de salir. En este momento no estaba para repetir que no era señora.

—Lily tú sube a ayudar a Rose y Ana haz las de Emer.

—Claro Bella —murmuraron al mismo tiempo antes de salir de la cocina.

—Eugene por favor encárgate del equipaje de Elizabeth y Janet de las de Ethan.

— ¿Toda su ropa? —preguntó Eugene.

—No, solo las cosas más importantes —respondí limpiando la boca de Emer que estaba llena de helado de mantecado.

Lo más seguro era que Alice, en lo que todo estuviera resuelto se iría de shopping y nos cambiaría el guardarropa a todos.

—Enseguida —ambas salieron de la cocina.

— ¿De que va todo esto Bella? —indagó Leah.

—Te cuento más tarde. Aún no lo asimilo. ¿Me puedes ayudar con mi equipaje?

—Claro que sí.

—Ah... y por favor encargarte de que las chicas se lleven las cosas que dejamos de Lizzy y Tony y... las mías también. Juguetes, ropa…

—No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso.

Bajé a los niños de los taburetes de madera donde estaban sentados. Los llevé a la sala de juego.

Viendo como jugaban y se divertían me animé a llamar a Charlie. Tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con él. No podía negar que a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a mí papi. Extrañaba como me consentía y como me decía que yo era su niñita y que nunca iba a dejar de serlo y yo como tonta me lo creí.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta cuán equivocada estaba. Si él me hubiese querido como decía, aceptaría mis niños por ser míos.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con él y lo primero que hace es gritarme. Que, ¡¿qué había hecho yo para que Alice lo llamará que ya no se haría cargo de la empresa?! Estaba súper cabreado y lo pagó conmigo. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Solo dejó claro que es su empresa y él hacía con ella lo que se le diera la gana, por lo que ni me molestara en decirle nada y me colgó la llamada.

Suspiré profundo y lo ignoré. No me iba a amargar por él. Mis hijos son lo más importante en mi vida y no los cambiaría por nada. Ni siquiera por Edward.

De inmediato Sam se pegó a mí como mi sombra. Charlie debía haberlo llamado diciéndole que me vigilara.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Alice llamo al señor Pogue y él nos aviso que el jet saldría a las ocho en punto de la noche. Nos indicó donde debíamos ir.

Sam y Jared irían junto a nosotros en el jet mientras que los demás junto con Leah en nuestros coches y en las camionetas.

A las ocho de la noche abordábamos el jet con destino a Los Ángeles, California. El vuelo tendría una duración de unas siete horas y media.

Me senté en medio de mis hijos. Frente a nosotros había una mesa, luego estaba Rose, Emer en su sillita, a mi izquierda Alice y a mi derecha el abogado Pogue. Un poco más alejados estaban Sam y Jared. Estaba tan exaltada mentalmente que no detallé como estaba decorado el jet. Sabía que era blanco por fuera y colores neutros por dentro.

—Hay una habitación al fondo, ahí pueden descansar —nos informó el abogado antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cabina.

—Ese hombre esta loco. Debo colocarle nombre a la bebe y decírselo ya. Así el podrá agilizar los documentos mucho antes de que lleguemos. Para encontrar un nombre perfecto se necesita tiempo —exclamó Alice indignada.

—Mamá Alice, ¿puedo escoger el nombre de mi hermanita? —preguntó mi gatita levantando la mirada de su dibujo.

—No, yo mamá Alice —contradijo Tony.

Hablé con mis niños luego de que todo estuvo listo. Además de que Ethan no podría ir a su práctica de futbol, de hecho no iría más. Debía encontrar donde él iba a seguir en Los Ángeles. Mi gatita faltó a la competencia de danza. Al principio se molestaron, pero al decirles que había nacido su prima y que teníamos que ir a buscarla e íbamos a vivir allá, no objetaron nada y se animaron de inmediato.

—Ok, los dos escogen un nombre —murmuró Alice mirando a la nada—. Dios… soy mamá de una nena. Podré diseñarle sus vestidos y muchas cosas. Elizabeth tendrás con quién jugar y modelar.

Creo que hasta ese momento Alice asimilaba toda la noticia.

Mi gatita asintió energéticamente.

—Ya no voy a estar sola —murmuró sonriendo—. Pero no te olvides de mi hermanito mami.

Me entró un ataque de tos al escucharla decirme eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos el jet despegó. Cuando estuvimos en el aire desabroche el cinturón de mis niños y el mío. Mi gatita se levantó y fue a sentarse en las piernas de Sam con una hoja y su lápiz color rosa. Tony le dio la espalda y se concentró en el nombre.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba a mi niña y la veía charlar con Sam y como éste negaba con la cabeza y ella tachaba en la hoja. También miraba a Tony y mi campeón tenía el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba muy concentrado.

—Ya vuelvo —murmuró Rose con Emer dormido en sus brazos.

Caminó por el pasillo que lleva a la habitación y el baño.

— ¡Mamá Alice ya tengo el nombre! —la voz de mi gatita llegó a mis oídos.

Ella venía danzando hacia nosotras.

— ¡Igual yo! —dijo Tony levantándose para sentarse en mi regazo.

Mi gatita se sentó en el de Alice.

—A ver qué nombres tienen y si hacen juego —dije emocionada abrazando a Tony.

—Luego de pensar muchos nombres que no me gustaban, porque no son tan bonitos como Elizabeth, pero no podemos ponerle así, ya que es mí nombre —comenzó hablar mi gatita. No pude evitar soltar unas risitas—. Entonces decidí jugar con tú nombre y el de mí tío Jasper.

Alice la miró con adoración, y la estrechó contra su pecho.

— ¿Cuál salió? —preguntó Alice muy entusiasmada.

—Jasslye ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo Alice dando saltitos en su lugar—. ¿Tú Tony?

—Yo también pensé en tío Jasper y en la tradición de los Cullen, por lo que me decidí por Anthonela, que viene de Anthony.

—Jasslye Anthonela Swan —murmuré sopesando—. Me gusta ¿A ti Alice?

—Yeeaahh —volviendo a dar saltitos pero estaba vez estaba aplaudiendo también—. Me acaban de salvar la vida. Como estoy bajo presión no lo hubiera hecho también como ustedes.

— ¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Por qué tanta alegría? —preguntó Rose sentándose a mí lado.

—Encontramos el nombre de la bebé mamá Rose, Jasslye Anthonela.

—Me gusta pero… ¿Qué hay con la tradición? —exclamó Rose.

—Al diablo la tradición —la contradijo Alice.

Después de eso, mis niños perdieron la batalla contra Morfeo y sucumbieron en sus brazos.

Elizabeth se quedó dormida en el regazo de Alice.

Ethan se quedó dormido en mi regazo, momento que aproveché en mimarlo. Acariciar su hermoso y pequeño rostro, su rebelde cabello. Con la yema de mis dedos acaricie sus facciones. Sus párpados con un tono lavanda, sus cejas, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas, sus carnosos labios de un colorcito rojo.

Amaba tanto a mí bebé. Por él y por su hermana daba mí vida si fuera necesario. Para no ser tan dramática, sacrificaba mí felicidad, para que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

—Mami ya no soy un bebé —susurró adormilado alejando mi mano que en ese momento acariciaba su rebelde cabello.

—Para mí siempre serás mi bebé —susurré atrayendo hacia mí para darle un beso en la frente, luego lo estreché más.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿necesita ayuda? —murmuró Jared de pie delante de mí.

—No, gracias Jared, yo lo llevo. —murmuré levantándome.

Alice ya había ido a llevar a mí princesa.

Dejé a Ethan a un lado de Emer, dejando a éste en medio de mi gatita y Tony.

La habitación es de color blanco, espaciosa, en el centro una cama King size con sábanas de color gris y cobertor a juego. Los muebles de color marrón.

Después de checar que todo estuviera bien, volví a mí asiento. No sé en que momento me quedé dormido, pero desperté cuando sentía a alguien moverme ligeramente por el hombro.

—Señorita Isabella despierte —la voz de Sam se escuchó muy cerca—. Estamos por aterrizar, abróchese el cinturón.

Alice se estiró a mi lado y me di cuenta que ella dormía con su cabeza recostada en mí hombro. Rose en cambio dormía en unos de los sillones individuales.

Enfoque la vista en mis niños y en Emer que dormían en los sillones con su cinturón puesto. Las tres obedecimos de inmediato.

Al salir del aeropuerto ya nos esperaba una limosina de color negro aparcada en la calzada. Nos subimos los siete, Sam, Jared, Rosalie, Alice, Ethan, Elizabeth, Emerson y yo. El abogado se iría en su coche. La limusina nos llevaba directo al hotel donde habíamos reservado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Rose debía reunirse con la señora Gordon, la agente de vienes raíces a las diez de la mañana.

Alice debía estar a esa misma hora en el hospital.

Por lo que yo debía quedarme con el trío de diablillos.

Llegamos al hotel a las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana. Nos registramos donde nos dieron las llaves de las habitaciones, tres matrimoniales, para nosotras y una doble para Sam y Jared.

En cuanto me vi sola en la habitación, luego de que Sam y Jared dejaran acostados a mis hijos, le quité la ropa a mis hijos, dejándolos con su braguita de color morado y su bóxer de color verde, me quité mi ropa y me lancé de lleno en la cama en ropa interior, acurrucándome a su lado.

**Una semana después:**

—Elizabeth ven para ponerte los zapatos —llamé a mí gatita. Luego que terminara de colocárselos a Emer.

Estaba sola con los diablillos.

Alice estaba en el hospital pues la nena tuvo una complicación. Tragó líquido y eso provocó una infección. Por lo que se vio recluida en el hospital.

Rose se había encargado de comprar la mansión a un precio bastante elevado. Pero lo dividimos entre las tres y la compramos. Lo que quería decir que ya no dependíamos de Charlie. Por lo que ahora Rose era la encargada de la decoración.

El sepelio de Sara fue al día siguiente de nuestra llegada. Solo nosotras acudimos y sus pocos amigos de aquí de Los Ángeles. También el hermano de Sara, James, aunque no supe quién lo llamo.

Ese hombre me dio miedo. Su miraba me aterró. Es como si a su alrededor hubiera un aura oscuro y maligna. Tus sentidos gritan PELIGRO cuando él está cerca. En ningún momento en toda la ceremonia me quitó la vista de encima y eso me incomodaba. Me incomodó tanto que me pegué al cuerpo de Sam e hice lo posible para quitar a mis niños de su vista.

En este momento me encantó tener a Sam a mí lado, ya que eso hizo que el tal James se abstuviera a acercarse.

James es rubio como Sara, con el cabello largo, agarrado en una coleta.

Fue acompañado con una mujer pelirroja que tenia un aspecto salvaje e igual que James emanaba un aura oscura.

Rosalie se sentía incómoda. Me dijo que no encontraba la razón, pero le fue imposible quedarse hasta el final, por lo que se fue al coche donde Emer dormida custodiado por Jared.

— ¿A dónde vamos mami? —preguntó mi gatita cuando le recogía sus rizos broncíneos en una cola de caballo.

—Al centro comercial princesa. Hoy tú prima sale del hospital, vamos a comprarle un obsequio —respondí besando su mejilla.

Esa era una de las razones, la otra era que quería matar el tiempo hasta que nos avisaran que podíamos irnos a la mansión.

La mansión ya estaba lista. Rose había hecho un milagro para tenerla lista en una semana, pero contrató un agencia de interiores y no le importó pagar el precio para tenerla lista lo más antes posible. Pero quería que los cinco la conociéramos al mismo tiempo.

Cargué a Emer, tomé la mano de mi gatita y Tony tomó la de lla. Así salimos del hotel hacia el centro comercial, sin Sam. Mejor dicho sin ningún escolta. Sabía que con esto me ganaría una reprimenda, pero no me importaba, estaba súper aburrida.

El centro comercial estaba ubicado a unos veinte minutos al este del hotel, por lo que llegué rápidamente.

Recorríamos los pasillos cuando mis niños divisaron el local de juegos.

—Mami, mami, mami ¿podemos ir? —preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Si —respondí bajando a Emer que se retorcía en mis brazos.

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaban para salir corriendo directo hacía allá. Mi gatita unos pasos más delante de Tony.

El local estaba a unos cincuenta metros, por lo que los dejé correr.

Emer se soltó de mi mano y corrió detrás de ellos.

—Ony, Ony, Ony —lo llamaba.

Tony lo escuchó y se devolvió a buscarlo.

—Lizzy espera que llevo a Emer —exclamó Tony molesto.

Nunca le ha gustado perder. Mi gatita se rió y yo con ella.

—Te voy a ganar Tony —exclamó mi gatita mirando hacia nosotros, por lo que no sé percato y chocó contra una chica que iba saliendo de una tienda. La vi caerse sentada por el impacto. Apresure mis pasos, pero aun así Tony y Emer llegaron primero que yo.

—Oh que hermoso bebé —exclamó la chica mirando a Emer. No sé había percatado que yo ya estaba junto a ellos—. Tenemos el mismo color de ojos. Un hermoso azul. Tú no te quedas atrás princesa, tus ojos son una hermosa combinación, verde con chocolate y tú guapo, tus ojos son de mi color favorito, verde esmeralda.

—Mis ojos son la combinación de los de mi papi y mi mami —dijo muy orgullosa mi gatita.

—Los míos son iguales a los de mí mamá —murmuró la chica con una sonrisa—. Soy Renata Densmore.

—Isabella Swan —dije estrechando su mano—. Ellos son Ethan, Elizabeth y Emerson.

La chica no tenía más de quince años. Cabello negro lacio hasta sus caderas, tez blanca y ojos azules.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —pregunto señalando a Emer.

—Claro —respondí sorprendida al ver a Emer lanzarse a sus brazos.

Emer es un niño distante con los extraños. Pero al parecer Renata le cayó bien.

—Renata —se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—Estoy aquí mamá —respondió la chica haciéndole mimos a Emer.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir a ver allí? —preguntó Tony señalando una tienda de videojuegos.

—Claro bebé, pero no te alejes —respondí con una sonrisa por la cara que puso. Me dio una mirada de _"No soy bebé"._ Tony corrió hacia la vidriera. Lo podía observar de reojo. Halé a mí gatita para dejarla frente a mí con mis manos en sus pequeños hombros.

—Aquí estas —exclamó una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, cincuenta y pocos. Tez blanca, alta, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, sus ojos son del mismo color de la chica y de Emer: Azul—. Renata y ¿este hermoso bebé?

—Es de ella, esta hermosa princesa y yo chocamos por accidente —señalándome a mí luego a mí gatita.

—Regina Densmore —se presentó.

—Isabella Swan.

—Tienes unos hermosos hijos Isabella, aunque te ves muy joven —exclamó mirando a los dos con un brillo en su mirada. Parecía que era adoración y orgullo, pero tal vez era mi imaginación o me estaba volviendo loca—. Eres muy hermosa princesa —susurró acariciando la mejilla de mi gatita. Mi nena no tardó en sonrojarse.

—Mi mamá tiene razón, eres muy joven, ¿cuántos tienes? ¿23?

—Tengo 21, cumpliré 22 —respondí acariciando los bracitos de mi gatita. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué edad tienes tú Elizabeth? —preguntó Renata.

—Yo tengo 6 al igual que Tony —respondió mi gatita señalando a su hermano que caminaba hacia nosotras con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a la señora Regina—. Emer va a cumplir 2.

—Mami ¿me puedes comprar un nuevo juego para el Xbox? —pidió Tony llegando a nuestro lado.

—Claro bebé, ahorita te lo compro.

—Mucho gusto Ethan Cullen —se presentó Tony ofreciéndole la mano a la señora Regina—. Ella es mi hermana menor Elizabeth Cullen, y mi mami Isabella Swan y mi hermano Emerson Swan.

—Solo son cinco minutos nada más Tony —murmuró mi gatita enojada con los brazos en garras.

—No lo entiendo Cullen y Swan —exclamó Renata confundida.

—Emerson es mi sobrino, no mí hijo —aclaré tomándolo en mis brazos.

—Es hijo de mí tía Rose —exclamó mi gatita antes de empujar a Tony.

—No quiero peleas —los atajé antes de que comenzaran.

— ¿Tienes hermanos, Isabella? —preguntó Renata emocionada— Siempre he querido tener hermanos, pero mi mamá no quiso —le hizo un puchero a Regina—. Aún no supera la muerte de sus tres hijas mayores. Fallecieron en un accidente de coche cuando eran niñas.

—Renata… —la retó Regina con la cara llena de sufrimiento.

—Lo siento mamá —se disculpó mirándola con disculpa.

—Si tiene dos, mami si me va a tener un hermanito, para ser yo la hermana mayor —contó mi gatita emocionada— ¿Verdad mami?

—Si bebé —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, siempre va a ser la bebé, por que mami no va a tener más bebé ya que papi esta muy lejos —la picó Tony con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ethan… —regañé al ver como mi gatita comenzaba a llorar—. Discúlpate con tú hermana.

—Lo siento Lizzy. Perdóname, no lo quise decir —murmuró Tony antes de abrazarla—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Tony —susurró mi gatita sonriendo—. Mami yo también quiero un nuevo juego.

—Claro bebé, vamos. Fue un placer conocerlas —murmuré estrechando la mano de Regina nuevamente ante de besar a Renata en la mejilla.

—Chao Emer, Lizzy y Tony —se despidió Renata.

—Chao Renata —se despidieron Tony y Lizzy al mismo tiempo.

Le compré un video juego a cada uno. Un juego de té a Lizzy, a Tony una nueva pista de coches, a Emer un camión de bomberos con muchas funciones, a Jass un hermoso sonajero musical.

Los llevé a comer helados y a McDonald.

La llamada de Alice entró cuando salimos de estacionamiento, nos avisó que ya podíamos ir a la casa, ella, Jass y Rose nos esperarían allá. También me dijo que Sam estaba furioso y que las cosas del hotel ya están allá.

Llegamos media hora más tarde. Ellas estaban esperándonos en la entrada de la mansión, la cual es de cuatro pisos, sus paredes pintadas de color blanco, con algunos machones y el techo de la terraza de color marrón.

—Al fin —exclamó Alice exasperada con Jass en los brazos cuando bajamos del coche

— ¡Es Jass! —gritó Lizzy corriendo hacía Alice seguida de Tony.

Emer y yo los seguimos a pasos más lento.

— ¿Dónde estabas tú, hermoso bebé? —preguntó Rose en un susurro, quitándome a Emer de mis brazos.

—Mamá… —murmuró Emer señalándome.

—Estabas paseando con mamá Bella —murmuró Rose abrazándolo y besando sus regordetas mejillas.

— ¿Me dejas cargar a mí sobrina? —murmuré extendiendo mis brazos hacia Alice.

—Es hermosa Bella… —susurró Alice dándome a la nena.

Ella tenía mucha razón, es una bebé muy hermosa. No tanto como mi gatita. Jasslye tiene tez blanca, con un tono melocotón, tenía unos pequeños mechones rubios, sus ojos de color verde claro.

Con ella en mis brazos entramos a la mansión.

El recibidor es muy espacioso, las escaleras de madera ubicadas justo a un lado de la puerta de entrada, a su lado hay una pequeña mesa de madera de color blanco con una sillas y espejo a juego. Del lado izquierdo había un sobresaliente con un sillón individual de color blanco y un poco más allá hay plantadas un conjunto de plantas. Más adelante hacia el centro de la habitación hay un sofá de tapicería blanca con cojines en color marrón y un par de sillas de madera.

Elizabeth y Ethan subieron corriendo las escaleras emocionados por ver su nueva habitación.

— ¡No corran en las escaleras! —grité.

— ¡Ok mami! —gritaron en respuesta.

— ¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Rose.

—Bueno Rose… me gusta mucho —murmuré caminando hacía lo que parecía ser el comedor.

—Solo faltan algunos detalles, pero de eso me encargo yo —respondió Alice—. Pero me encanta.

En efecto era el comedor. Justo en medio de la habitación está ubicada una gran mesa cuadrada de madera con catorce sillas a juego. La pared del costado es de vidrio y de madera oscura el marco. Con tres cortinas color crema. Al salir vas a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde hay una enorme piscina en forma de gota. Nueve camastros de color blanco y cuatro grandes sombrillas del mismo color. También un hermoso jardín lleno de rosales de diversos colores: Rojas, Blancas, Rosadas, Azules, Amarillas.

La mansión es enorme, fácilmente podemos vivir todos aquí. En cuanto digo todos, en eso incluyo a los trogloditas de nuestros escoltas. Además de que esta ubicada en una excelente urbanización de Los Ángeles. Ya había buscado un excelente colegio para mis niños y queda a unos veinte minutos de aquí.

—Vengan, les muestro la cocina —dijo Rose entrando a la mansión.

Alice y yo las seguimos más atrás luego de haberle devuelto a Jazz a Alice.

—La cocina es modelo victoriana —dijo Rose al entrar a ella.

La cocina es hermosa de colores cálidos y elegantes muebles de madera. La Luz le daba un toque de un ambiente hogareño, y la perfecta mezcla entre algo rural y urbano.

—Perfecta —murmura Alice.

—Lizzy y Tony están muy callados, voy a ver —dije caminando hacía las escaleras con ellas pisándome los talones.

Entramos primero en la habitación de Jasslye para acostar a la nena.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de un azul muy ligero. Las repisas de color blanco que quedaban muy bien con el color de las paredes, en ellas algunos libros y muchos muñecos de peluche. Un sillón café oscuro que resaltaba muy bien en ese lugar, algunos mueble como: La cuna eran blancas al igual que las repisas pero con un toque de color negro que hacían que luciera bien ahí. El buro era del mismo color que la cuna. Realmente era precioso.

—Wow Rose, me encanta —murmuró Alice dando saltito luego de haber acostado a Jazz.

—Vamos a ver la de Emer y me dicen qué tal —dijo Rose emocionada.

Cruzamos el pasillo y entramos a la habitación de Emer.

La habitación era muy linda, decorada de Mickey Mouse. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco adornadas por una cinta verde en el medio, la cama era también era de Mickey, y el cabezal eran las grandes orejas negras del ratón. Al lado de ésta, una pequeña mesita de noche de color amarillo acompañado por una lamparita de caricaturas. Los amplios ventanales daban mucha luz a la habitación y permitían ver el hermoso paisaje. Las puertas del armario también estaban decoradas con un Mickey muy sonriente con los brazos abiertos.

También había un pequeño escritorio rojo junto con una computadora, y sobre éste había varias hojas y lápices de colores. El estante en la pared era muy llamativo, de color rojo y unas orejas negras que hacían juego con la decoración. Todo encajaba perfectamente, hasta las alfombras estaban en su sitio, una en forma de circulo color rojo muy cerca de la cama, y otra más grande y cuadrada de un color claro sobre la cual había una pista de carreras con varios cochecitos de colores.

—Hermoso Rose —susurré anonadada.

Alice se metió de lleno en el closet.

Me escabullí para buscar a mis niños.

Subí hasta el cuarto piso, la habitación de Rose, Alice, Emer y Jazz están ubicadas en la tercera planta. La segunda planta, sería solo para los chicos y Leah, es la que contiene más habitaciones.

Encontré a Elizabeth en su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces princesa? —pregunté al ver solo su pequeño trasero saliendo del armario. Estaba de rodillas sobre el piso cubierto de una gruesa alfombra de color blanco.

—Busco a Edward, pero no lo encuentro —respondió sacando el resto de su cuerpo.

Ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Hay princesa ven acá —murmuré sentándome en el suelo y atrayéndola hacía mí.

—Mami… —hipeó.

—Ya bebé, si no encuentras a Edward te compro otro igual —susurré acariciando su pequeña espalda.

—Pero ya no sería Edward mami. Yo quiero a Edward —me hizo un tierno y lindo puchero.

Edward es su oso de peluche favorito. Desde que se encontró con Edward hace dos años, ella nombro al peluche como él.

— ¿Te gusta tú habitación? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

No me gusta ver a mi nenita triste.

—Si mami —dijo más animada.

La habitación de mi gatita, el techo, los castillos y otros pequeños detalles eran de color blanco, las paredes de un color azul agua con pequeñas estrellas que adornaban muy bien aquella habitación. En el suelo, unos tapetes de color blanco que hacían que resaltara el color de las paredes. Los muebles eran de color blanco con detalles en color azul. Un tocador con un espejo en forma ovalada, que estaba realmente hermoso. La cama, era hermosa, con un dosel transparente y la ropa de ella era azul, un azul un poco más fuerte que el de las paredes. Junto a ella, un pequeño buro color blanco con pequeños detalles azules y una lámpara blanca que llenaba de luz esa habitación. Era hermosa, más que hermosa, simplemente perfecta.

—Por qué no vamos a ver, si Edward esta en la habitación de Tony —dije levantándome del suelo y llevándola en mis brazos.

Mi gatita soltó unas risitas. A ella le encantada que la alzara en mis brazos.

—Si mami vamos, quiero ver la habitación de Tony —murmuró cuando salíamos de su habitación.

Cruzamos el pasillo y entramos a la habitación de mi campeón. Quien estaba saltando en su cama.

—Ethan Cullen que te he dicho de saltar en la cama —exclamé sosteniendo a mí gatita en mi cadera izquierda y con mi brazo derecho atraje a Tony hacía mí cuerpo.

—Qué no lo debo hacer, pero mira mami, todo es de Rayo McQueen. Me gusta —dijo muy entusiasmado.

La habitación de Tony las paredes de color blanco, decorada con las figuras de Cars, en lo alto de la pared un papel tapiz del Rayo McQueen y Sally. Una cama con forma de carro deportivo de color rojo, encima un enorme peluche de color beis, a ambos lados de la cama unas mesita de noche y una de trabajo en brillantes colores, con un pequeño closet con puertas de espejo y al fondo un ventanal con una vista panorámica.

—A mí también me gusta —susurró cargándolo con un poco de dificultad— ¿Quién quiere un rico pedazo de pastel?

— ¡Yo! —gritaron, antes de besarme en las mejillas.

—Te amo mami —susurró Tony para luego rodear mi cuello con su pequeños brazos.

—Yo también te amo mami —susurró mi gatita abrazándome a mí y tratando de abarcar a Tony—. También te amo a ti Tony.

—Yo igual Lizzy, te amo mucho —susurró Tony un tanto incómodo. Solté unas risitas.

—Yo los amo mucho. Pero deben caminar, porque… Dios… qué comen que están enormes. —dije sonriendo y dejándolos sobre sus pies. Ellos soltaron unas risitas.

—Ya soy grande mami, no debes cargarme —dijo Tony antes de correr por el pasillo.

— ¡Te atraparé Ethan, siempre serás mi bebé! —grité soltando unas carcajadas.

—Yo soy tú bebé mami —murmuró mi gatita estirando sus brazos hacía mí. La tomé en mis brazos y descendimos las escaleras.

Así comenzaba nuestra nueva vida en Los Ángeles.

* * *

*** ¿Quienes serían esas dos mujeres?**

*** ¿Por qué el parecido de Emerson con ellas, si él se parece es a Rosalie?**

*** ¿Quien será Regina Densmore en realidad?**

*** ¿Que tendrá que ver Renata con las hermanas Swan?**

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Kjmima, Imsrcc, Yuliette06, Mikagiss, Karenava, Cintygise, Nandita21unesplained, Melania, Stepattz, Makena Connor, Yolabertay, Mon de Cullen, Gigi Cullen, Princesa Cullen, GaladrielCullen, AshleySwan, Melania, Rosii, Beastyle, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Pili, Danny Ordaz, Abigail Gonzalez de Pattinson, Esmeraldmr, Guest, Breeze. brisa1992, Cristina, Anisa Eliana, .**

* * *

**Por fa deja un Reviews, significan mucho para mí.**


	22. Después de diez años vuelvo a verte

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Después de diez años vuelvo a verte:**

**BPov.**

Dios... Hoy se cumplían diez años. Diez años desde que nos separaron en nuestro prado a Edward y a mí. Diez años sin hablar con él. Diez años sin poder verlo. Diez malditos y largos años.

Todo por culpa de mi padre y mi suegro, por lo menos era en aquel momento. Es su culpa que Edward no esté junto a mí. Es su culpa que mis hijos estén sin su padre. Aquel que solo conocen por una descolorida foto que aún conservo como el mayor tesoro de mí vida.

Edward, Oh mí Edward cuánta falta me haces, me gustaría poder verte.

Si, Edward, no sabes cuánto ansío verte. Mi mente no ha vuelto a jugar conmigo desde aquel día que te imaginé parado al lado de tú preciado Volvo plateado. Como me hubiese gustado que hubieras sido tú y no una alucinación.

Si supieras Edward… nuestros hijos están enormes y muy hermosos. Sé, perfectamente que si supieras de ellos serían tú orgullo como son el mío.

Vieras a tú princesa, es tan hermosa y tan talentosa. Ha heredado tu pasión por la música y lo demuestra bailando.

Estuvieras tan orgulloso de ella—como lo yo estoy—al observar la hermosa colección de tiaras, trofeos y medallas, que tiene en su habitación, que ha ganado en sus competencias de danza. Estos últimos tres años se ha declinado por ésta.

Edward… Elizabeth es preciosa, si estuvieras aquí podrías perderte en sus hermosos ojos, con ese extraño color verde esmeralda con chocolate. Aún no me decido, si es un tono verde bosque o verde intenso, es como un tono de verde justo en medio de ambos con una línea chocolate al final de sus pupilas. Sus rizos han cambiado de color, ya no los tiene de un tono broncíneo, ahora son de un tono rubio claro hasta cuatro dedos por debajo de su cinturita. Pero no por ello menos hermosa.

Y Ethan… nuestro campeón, nuestro pequeño hombrecito, al igual que Lizzy ha heredado tú pasión por la música, a su corta edad toca a la perfección el piano y la guitarra.

También es muy apasionado al fútbol, es el jugador número uno de su equipo, es el capitán. En su habitación tiene sus trofeos y medallas, el equipo donde juega, ha llegado hasta las nacionales.

—Mami ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó mi gatita sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Por nada bebé —respondí limpiando mis mejillas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó antes de sentarse en mi regazo—. Oh... es papi, ¿lo extrañas?

—Mucho, lo extraño mucho —respondí suspirando y mirando de la descolorida foto de Edward que estaba en mi mano derecha.

—Yo también lo extraño. ¿Crees que algún día voy a conocerlo?

—Claro que si bebé, de eso me encargo yo —respondí besando su cabecita—. Ven vamos a dormir —susurré antes de recostarme en mi cama con mi gatita contra mi pecho.

—Mami ¿crees que si papá nos llega a conocer, nos querrá? —preguntó mi gatita pegándose más a mi pecho.

—Claro que sí, los va a querer tanto como yo —dije acariciando su espaldita—. Nunca dudes de eso —me levanté de la cama bajo su mirada confundida. Del joyero tomé mi mayor tesoro: el corazón de diamantes que Edward me regaló el día de mi cumpleaños número quince.

—Guau mami es hermoso —exclamó mi gatita admirando el collar.

—Me lo regalo tú padre el día que cumplí los quince años —expliqué colgándoselo del cuello—. Es lo más valioso en mi vida, luego de Tony y Tú.

—Pero… ¿por qué me lo pones? —preguntó en un susurro acariciando el fino diamante con la yema de sus dedos.

—Porque quiero que tú lo tengas.

— ¿De verdad mami? Pero es tu regalo —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo sé, y quiero que tú lo tengas —murmuré recostándome de nuevo a su lado.

—Te amo mami —susurró antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos y dejarse abrazar por lo brazos de Morfeo.

—Yo también te amo princesa —susurré besando su frente.

Por Dios… esto no puede seguir así, mis bebés no deben estar preocupados y dudar del amor de su padre. Todo por culpa de mí padre.

Nunca me imaginé que algún día fuera a pensar esto, pero:

"_Te odio Charlie, por tú culpa mis hijos sufren"._

Pero esto no puede seguir así, yo no soy una niña a la que manejabas a su antojo.

Viendo la carita pacifica de mí princesa tomé una decisión.

Me levanté de la cama y sin perturbar el sueño de mí princesa, llegué a mi armario y tomé una maleta lo suficientemente grande para caber algo de ropa de mis niños y yo, tomé unas cuantas mudas y las guardé en la maleta. Me cambié el pijama por unos shorts corto de tela color blanco oscuro y un jersey manga larga de color negro cuello redondo con pedrería, de calzado unas zapatillas Gucci en plataforma color negro. El cabello lo recogí en una cola de caballo.

Salí a pasos lentos y cuidadosos hasta la habitación de mi gatita, tomé varias mudas de ropa y a Edward, ese oso no debía quedarse o mi gatita se moriría de la tristeza.

Crucé el pasillo y entré a la habitación de Tony. Mi guapo príncipe estaba dormido en su cama con forma de carro. Abrí suavemente la puerta de su armario, tomé varias mudas y las guardé en la maleta.

— ¿Qué haces mami? —la voz somnolienta de Tony me hizo dar un respingo.

—Mami me dejaste sola —murmuró mi gatita desde el umbral de la puerta con un tierno puchero en los labios.

—Lizzy ve a tú habitación y cámbiate el pijama, sin hacer ruido —dije cerrando la maleta—. Tony haz lo mismo, ya.

—Si mami —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Tony se levantó rápidamente de la cama y tomó de mis manos la ropa que le pasaba. Lizzy desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

—Tony ya vuelvo, ni tú ni Lizzy salgan de esta habitación hasta que los venga a buscar —dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajé el tramo de escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Toqué ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de Rose.

—Adelante —se escuchó la voz de Rose. Abrí la puerta y entré.

Rose estaba sentada en la cama, recostada al cabecero de ésta, con la laptop en su regazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó levantando la mirada de la laptop.

—Me voy, regreso a Chicago —dije haciendo que sus manos se detuvieran en el aire—. Me cansé de este tonto juego de Charlie Swan, defenderé a mis hijos con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

— ¡Bella! —comenzó Rose, pero la interrumpí.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión Rosalie, tengo a una niña de nueve años que piensa que cuando su padre la conozca no la va a querer y a pesar que Ethan no lo diga se que siente lo mismo.

—No iba a contradecirte, solo iba a decirte que me esperes —dijo Rose levantándose de la cama. Sonreí abiertamente—. ¿Ya sabes cómo saldremos de aquí?

—Es fácil, ellos ya están durmiendo, por lo que tomamos las llaves de las camionetas y nos la llevamos, en el coche de Leah no caben.

—Será arriesgado, pero te apoyo. Ya me cansé de estar huyendo. En Chicago está mi hogar, mis amigos y ya quiero regresar —dijo Rose desde el armario.

—Voy a decirle a Alice —murmuré antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminé por el pasillo todo lo silenciosa que pude, la puerta de Alice estaba entreabierta, por lo que no tuve necesidad de tocar, pero al entrar me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Alice estaba llorando como si se hubiera muerto alguien, su cabeza estaba recostada en el pequeño regazo de Jass, y mi otra pequeña princesa acariciaba tiernamente su cabello y le daba besitos en el rostro.

—Te quiedo, te quiedo mami —susurraba Jass después de cada beso.

—Ay Jass… soy una mala madre por dejar que me veas así —murmuró Alice con la voz rota por el llanto—. Pero… le fallé, le fallé —sollozó más fuerte.

—Papi te quiede mucho —susurró Jass besando de nuevo la cabeza de Alice.

— ¿Qué pasó Al? —Pregunté sentándome a su lado en la cama—. Dime ¿Tim te hizo daño?

Alice no tenía mucho rato de haber llegado de cenar con Tim. Al fin… aceptó salir con él.

—Oh Bella… —susurró antes de recargar su cabeza en mi regazo y sollozar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Jass ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté atrayendo a Jass hacia mí, con mi brazo derecho.

—No lo che. Me digo que mumieda con ella y empecho a llodad —susurró antes de meterse su dedito junto con el pañal de tela a la boca.

—Alice por favor háblame —le rogué a mi hermana.

No me gustaba ver la así, tan derrotada.

—Tuve sexo con Tim —contestó contra mi suéter, tan bajito que casi ni lo escuché.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Que me acosté con Tim, después de la cena —susurró Alice levantando la mirada.

Pude ver el dolor que sentía al declarar esto.

—No sé qué me pasó —dijo volviendo a sollozar—. Siento que defraudé a Jasper.

—Alice no debes sentirte culpable —le expliqué acariciando su cabeza—. Jazz se casó e hizo su vida, tienes derecho hacer lo mismo.

—Eso yo lo sé, pero no impide que me duela aquí adentro —dijo señalando su corazón—. Siento que traicioné a Jasper —volvió a sollozar pero sin derramar lágrimas.

Parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin lágrimas.

—Al… —susurré bajito—. Pienso volver, ya no estoy dispuesta a seguirle el juego a Charlie. Regreso a Chicago con mis hijos y Rose viene conmigo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando de un momento a otro, su cabeza estaba recostada en mi regazo y al siguiente segundo se estaba metiendo en el armario.

—Dame diez minutos —dijo tomando una maleta y guardando algunas nudas de ropas.

— ¿A none mamo mamá Bella? —preguntó Jass recostando su cabecita en mi hombro.

Jasslye se veía hermosa y coqueta con su pijamita rosa de rosita fresita y su cabello lacio, hasta tres dedos por debajo de sus hombros de un tono dorado, sus ojos son de un color miel.

—Con papá —respondió Alice por mí.

— ¡Si, papi! —Gritó Jass con una enorme sonrisa saliendo de mis brazos para saltar en la cama y cantar como mantra—. Papi, papi, papi, papi.

—Voy por mi gatita y Tony —dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Subí a pasos lentos para que las escaleras de madera no emitieran ningún sonido.

—Mami —dijeron ambos muy sonriente saltando de la cama al mismo tiempo que abrí suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

Mi gatita abrazaba fuertemente a Edward como temiendo olvidarlo.

Tomé la maleta —la cual pesaba un poco—, levantándola para que no hiciera ruido.

—Vamos a bajar muy lentamente sin hacer ruido, ¿ok? —dije caminando hacia la puerta—. Elizabeth tomarás las llaves de todos los coches, incluyendo la de las camionetas.

—Ok mami —respondió mi gatita asintiendo y apretando más a Edward contra su pecho.

—Ethan vas abrir suavemente la puerta del garaje, trata lo más posible de no hacer ruido.

—Si mami —contestó Tony saliendo de la habitación delante de mí, pero después de mi gatita.

Mi gatita llevaba un short corto de tela color rosado y un suéter manga larga cuello en redondo, con una flor en el pecho de color azul con puntitos blancos, con franjas de unas son azules y las otras blancas, una cazadora de color blanco con el logo de Barbie en toda la espalda de color rosado, más uno pequeño en la parte delantera del lado izquierdo, de calzado unas zapatillas deportivas Adidas color blanco con corazones en color rosado, el cabello atado en una coleta alta.

Tony llevaba una bermuda de tela de cuadros con distintos tonos en azul y algunos de color amarillo, una camiseta manga larga de color blanco, con letras en color azul en el pecho y unas zapatillas deportivas Adidas de color blanco.

Bajamos las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo del segundo piso ya nos esperaba Rose con una maleta un con un Emer somnoliento de la mano.

Emer vestía un conjunto de Sport, un shorts corto tricolor pero de color azul rey y una playera tricolor con el logo Adidas en el centro y al frente, de calzado unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro. Su cabello lacio de un tono rubio claro con corte hongo estaba un poco alborotado.

Rose llevaba un vestido ligero, cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas, de color salmón, de calzado unas sandalias Gucci en plataforma de color negro. El cabello atado en una coleta alta.

Alice salió en ese momento de su habitación vestida con unos shorts cortos de tela de color negro y un blusón de color blanco, de unos zapatos Gucci en plataforma de color blanco. El cabello atado en una coleta alta.

Jass vestía una mini falda con volados de color negro con puntos de color rosas, unas medias pantis de color blanco, un poleron de color negro en el pecho es de color rosa, de calzado unos balerinas de color rosado con una flor en color blanco. El cabello recogido en dos colitas.

— ¿Estamos listos? —preguntó en un murmullo Alice llegando a nuestro lado.

—Si —respondí decidida.

—Nunca he estado más lista en mí vida —respondió Rose.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al vestíbulo de la planta baja sin ser descubiertos, eran casi las doce de la noche. Además Sam recién comenzaba a salir con Leah y a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible, una mañana lo descubrí saliendo de la habitación de ella. Por lo que escogieron la más alejada. Cómo que nos favorecía en todos momentos, además de que no quiero pensar que estarán haciendo ahí.

—Elizabeth y Ethan ya saben qué hacer —dije cuando caminábamos hacia el garaje.

Mi gatita con pasos sigilosos llegó hasta donde estaba el llavero donde se colgaban todas las llaves.

Tony se apresuró a llegar al garaje y comenzar abrir la puerta manualmente, cosa que le hacía fácil, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— ¿En qué coche nos vamos? —pregunté dudosa.

Las tres teníamos un mercedes en el cual salíamos con los niños, pero también teníamos un deportivo cada una.

—Debemos ser rápidas y silenciosas —respondió Rose mirando todos los coches—. Por lo que el deportivo y roguemos porque ningún oficial de carretera nos detenga.

Se apresuro a subir a Emer al asiento del copiloto de su Audio R8 Spyder Decapotable de color blanco.

Alice hizo lo mismo con Jass, pero la subió a su Lamborghini gallardo Spyder Decapotable de color amarillo.

—Aquí están mami —dijo mi gatita tendiéndome las llaves cuando subía la maleta al maletero.

Escogí las llaves del coche de Rose y Alice, se las envié con mi gatita en el momento que Tony terminaba de abrir la puerta del garaje.

Lancé las demás llaves al piso del coche, al momento que me subía en el asiento de piloto, mientras Lizzy y Tony se subían al del copiloto. Mi coche era un Alfa Romero 8c GTA Decapotable de color rojo. Esperé hasta que ambos se abrocharon con el mismo cinturón.

Bajé la capota del coche y les hice señas a Rose y a Alice, las cuales de inmediato imitaron mi acción.

—A la cuenta de tres arrancamos los coches al mismo tiempo y salimos de una vez —dije metiendo la llave al contacto.

—Ok —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

El motor de mi coche cobró vida al mismo tiempo que los otros dos, unos segundos después salía disparada detrás del coche de Rose con Alice siguiéndome.

Mi IPhone comenzó a sonar dos minutos después, contesté la llamada.

— ¿Qué ruta tomaremos? —preguntó Rose.

—No lo sé, la más larga o cualquiera, pero una que ellos no sospechen —dije dando vuelta en una esquina.

—Tomemos la ruta 66 —dijo Alice.

—Ok —dije pisando el acelerador para darle alcance a Rose y apretando el botón para volver a subir la capota.

La ruta 66 pasa por Arizona, Nuevo México, Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Misuri, Illinois y por fin llega a Chicago, nuestro destino. Eran unas 32 horas de viaje sin paradas.

Tomamos la ruta 66 casi media hora más tarde.

Oficialmente eran las doce de la noche.

Mi gatita tenía su cabecita recostada en el hombro de Tony y desde hace diez minutos no abría sus hermosos ojos. Tony llevaba cinco minutos cabeceando.

—Mami ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Tony con voz pastosa.

—Vamos a Chicago bebé —respondí encendiendo el estéreo y de inmediato Toxic de Britney Spear llenó el silencio del coche. La dejé a un volumen moderado para no perturbar el sueño de mi princesa.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó Tony con sus ojitos cerrados.

—Si, donde está papá —respondí volteando a verlo. Lo vi suspirar profundo—. Edward los amará.

—Pero debe tener más hijos, de seguro no querrá vernos y sé que eso a Lizzy la destrozaría —murmuró Tony mirando por la ventana.

Sabía que estaba muy triste, pero se hacía el fuerte por mi gatita.

—No debes dudar del amor de Edward porque es como… si dudaras del mío —dije bajando el volumen de la música.

—Claro que no es igual —susurró mirándome con sus dos orbes verdes esmeraldas.

— ¡Tony! —comencé, pero el sonido de mi IPhone me interrumpió.

—Dime Al —dije luego de apretar el manos libres.

—Debemos hacer una parada en la próxima estación de servicio, debo llenar el tanque.

—Y debemos comprar café —dijo Rose—. La primera parada sería Arizona a la hora del desayuno, no debemos tardar mucho o nos darán alcance.

—Sabes que odio el café —murmuré extendiendo con mi brazo derecho una manta sobre mi gatita y Tony.

—Puedes tomar Coca-Cola —ofreció Alice—. Pero debes mantenerte despierta.

— ¿Cuánto te queda en el tanque? —pregunté acelerando, ya que el coche de Rose salió de mi alcance.

—Como para una hora más —respondió al momento que veía el cambio de luces por el espejo retrovisor.

—En cuarenta minutos hacemos la parada, Bella despierta a Lizzy y a Tony para que vayan al baño al igual tú Al despierta a Jass. Creo que es la que nos dará más problemas.

Los cuarenta minutos pasaron rápidamente.

En el coche solo se escuchaba la acompasaba respiración de mis niños y la voz de Shakira cantando la tortura, había puesto ese CD desde hace media hora.

—Gatita… bebé arriba —susurré acariciándole el cuello—. Tony, campeón, despierta.

— ¿Ya llegamos mami? —preguntó mi gatita acurrucándose en los brazos de Tony, quien no dudó en apretarla con ellos, sin llegar abrir sus ojitos.

—No princesa, aún no hemos llegado —respondí acariciando su espalda.

—Entonces ¿para qué nos despiertas? —preguntó Tony en un susurro entreabriendo sus ojitos.

—Para que vayan al baño, la próxima parada será dentro de varias horas —les expliqué deteniendo el coche en la isla—. Andando —dije desabrochándoles el cinturón, antes de girarme y abrir mi puerta, al mismo momento que Tony lo hacía.

Ambos se bajaron del coche quejándose y dando resoplidos.

Solté unas risitas, ya que era lo mismo que hacía Edward cuando lo despertaba los días que amanecía en mi habitación.

Llegaron hasta donde los esperaba haciendo "Eses" como dos borrachitos. Los envolví en mis brazos atrayéndolos hacia mi cuerpo.

Los guié hacia donde estaban Ali y Rossi con un molesto Emer, que se quejaba por que al parecer Rossi no quería alzarlo y una muy dormida Jass en los brazos de Al.

—Yo me encargo de los coches —dijo Rose cargando por fin a Emer en sus brazos, éste rodeó su cintura con las piernas y el cuello con sus brazos, escondiendo en el proceso su carita de la luz.

—Puedo ir a comprar las cosas —me ofrecí.

—Yo los llevo al servicio y no quiero quejas Ethan y Emerson, entraremos a los de señoras.

—Si mamá Al —susurró Tony recargando su cabeza en mi estomago.

—Vamos —urgió Alice tomando la mano de Emer antes de que Rose lo dejara sobre sus pies.

Emer hizo una pataleta, pero se dejó guiar por Alice.

Entré al establecimiento, compré el café para las chicas, unas coca-colas para mí, agua potable para el cuarteto de diablillos y algunos comestibles.

Al salir ya los niños se estaban subiendo al coche.

Dejé las cosas que compré con Alice, mientras Rose y yo íbamos al servicio.

Partimos nuevamente. Todavía nos quedaban unas siete horas más de camino.

A mitad del camino hicimos la otra parada para llenar los tanques y los niños tenían que ir al baño y para qué negarlo, yo también, las benditas coca-colas me estaban pasando factura.

Llegamos a Arizona a las siete con quince de la mañana, nos estacionamos en el primer Motel que encontramos.

Los coches los dejamos no visibles a la carretera.

Rentamos tres habitaciones, donde nos duchamos, desayunamos, y descansamos por unas dos horas o podría decir tres horas.

La verdad no quería levantar mi cabeza de la almohada cuando sonó la alarma.

Partimos nuevamente como a las once de la mañana, con el almuerzo ya comprado y los tanques full.

La próxima parada sería en Nuevo México, la cual está a ocho horas, antes solo nos detendríamos para llenar tanques e ir al baño.

Llegamos a nuestro destino a las ocho de la noche.

Creo que al acabar este viaje, no me volvería a subir a un coche en mucho tiempo.

Cenamos en un pequeño restaurante, llenamos los tanques, entramos a los servicios y partimos rumbo a Texas, a la cual llegamos a las cuatro de la mañana.

Volvimos a rentar un Motel, donde descansamos hasta más o menos las siete de la mañana, tomamos el desayuno luego de darnos una refrescante ducha.

Partimos hacia Oklahoma, con un camino que recorrer de seis horas. A mitad de camino nos detuvimos cerca de un McDonald por un helado para los chicos y para llenar los tanques.

Llegamos a Oklahoma a las una de la tarde, almorzamos en un pequeño restaurant y a las dos de la tarde partíamos hacia Kansas. El camino gracias a Dios se nos estaba acabando.

Llegamos a Kansas a las ocho de la noche.

Ya no aguantaba mi espalda, por lo que rentamos un Motel para que descansáramos, y los niños igual. Jass ya iba muy fastidiada.

Tomamos carretera a eso de las once de la noche, nuestro destino era Misuri, el cual llegamos a las seis de la mañana.

Al fin otra parada para descansar. En ésta ni me molesté en quitarme la ropa, así como estaba me lancé a dormir a la cama, acurrucadita al lado de mis niños.

Si no es por Rose y Alice, quienes tumbaron mi puerta no me hubiese levantado, no escuché la alarma, y al parecer, mi gatita y Tony tampoco.

Por lo que a las nueve de la mañana partimos hacia Illinois.

Al fin estábamos más cerca.

Al fin estábamos más cerca de casa.

Al fin estábamos más cerca de Edward.

Los niños estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea de llegar que solo llenamos los tanques, sin bajarnos del coche.

A las una de la tarde entrábamos al condado de Illinois, compramos en el AutoMap de McDonald's cajita feliz para todos, llenamos tanques y partimos muy sonrientes y alegres, ya que Chicago solo estaba a dos horas y media.

Se acercaba el final de nuestro recorrido.

La siguiente parada era la mansión de Charlie.

—Al fin —exclamaron mi gatita y Tony al mismo tiempo cuando cruzábamos el letrero que dice "Bienvenidos a Chicago"

— ¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó mi gatita cambiando de CD.

—Veinte minutos —respondí con una sonrisa.

Todo el sacrificio valía la pena por verlos con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mami ¿podemos dar un paseo? —Preguntó Tony mirando por las ventanillas—. Quiero ver la ciudad. Quiero ver por donde paseaban tú y papá.

—Quiero ver nuestro prado —dijo mi gatita con un tierno puchero.

—Si mami el prado —la alentó Tony.

—Es muy tarde para ir al prado, además está en la zona Cullen —dije tomando mi IPhone.

Si mis hijos querían ir, no se los negaría. Ellos tienen los mismos derechos a entrar a esa zona como Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle y los demás Cullen que haya.

—Papi no nos haría nada y el abuelo tampoco, anda mami… vamos —rogó mi gatita poniendo los ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek.

Tony se inclinó hacia adelante y sacó algo de la guantera.

—Toma Lizzy, póntela —Tony le pasó la muñequera Cullen que Carlisle les había hecho llegar el día de su cumpleaños, además de una diversidad de juguetes y mucha ropa.

Lizzy estuvo más que encantada con el juego de té de porcelana china que le enviaron y una casa de Barbie a la que ella puede entrar y jugar adentro.

Tony con el Xbox de última generación, más una enorme pista de carreras de Hot Wkeels, lo cual ahora, es su obsesión.

— ¿Cómo llego eso ahí? —pregunté marcando el número de las chicas, colocando la opción de conferencia.

—Ayer estábamos jugando y yo las escondí ahí —respondió Tony terminándose de poner la de él.

— ¿Podemos ir? —insistió mi gatita.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Dime Bella —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Elizabeth y Ethan quieren dar un paseo antes de llegar a la mansión —comenté, viendo como mi gatita asentía energéticamente.

—A decir verdad, las iba a llamar para eso, quiero ver que ha cambiado en estos diez años —dijo Rose.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Alice.

—Pero… quieren pasear por el camino que llega a la cabaña Cullen —dije deteniéndome detrás del coche de Rose en el semáforo.

Escuché como estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿Quieren pasear por donde fueron concebidos? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo cuando lograron controlar las carcajadas.

—Oh… cierren la boca —dije con una sonrisa.

—La verdad yo no conozco ese camino, esa cabaña pertenece a Edward, fue un regalo de su abuela Elizabeth, por lo que Emmett nunca me llevó.

—Ok, voy a pasarte y las guiaré —dije colgando la llamada y desviando el coche cuando la luz cambió a verde, y pasé a Rose, por lo que tomé la delantera.

Recorrí diez minutos por las calles de Chicago viendo como todo con el paso del tiempo había cambiado tanto, y de como las personas se quedaban mirando fijamente los coches al pasar. Tomé la calle hacia la zona que dominaba el Clan Cullen, para luego tomar la desviación que nos llevaría directo a la cabaña.

—Iremos a una cabaña que le pertenece a su padre, pero no creo que esté abierta, pero podrán verla por fuera y observar el paisaje —informé a mi gatita y Tony.

—Siiiiii —exclamó mi gatita muy sonriente—. Mami ¿por qué los abuelos no se llevan bien?

—Yo también quiero saberlo mamá ¿por qué? —prosiguió Tony mirándome intensamente.

—Eso no lo sé, todo lo que sé, es que todo esta rivalidad comenzó por problemas de falda. El abuelo de mí, abuelo Charles Swan, se quedó con la mujer que amaba Anthony Cullen. Pero mi abuela Meredith, a quien amaba, era al abuelo Teodoro —respondí volteando a verlos.

Mi gatita tenía su boquita en un "O" y sus ojitos abiertos como platos, Tony tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es estúpido, todo por una chica —exclamó Tony negando con la cabeza.

—Si supieras lo que ustedes los hombres estarían dispuesto hacer por una chica —murmuré volteando a verlo con una sonrisa y estirando mi brazo derecho para despeinarle su rebelde cabello.

— ¡Mami! —se quejó alejando mi mano. Solté unas carcajadas.

— ¡Mami! —el grito de terror de mi gatita me sobresaltó haciéndome dar un volantazo por lo que el coche se movió de forma brusca hacia los lados.

Logré estabilizarlo y fue en ese instante que me di cuenta por qué mi princesita había gritado aterrorizada. Delante de mí, a unos ocho metros, había un hombre parado en medio del camino apuntando al coche con un rifle de asalto.

Mi mundo se paralizó en ese instante.

Había puesto inconscientemente la vida de mis hijos en riesgo.

Intenté retroceder pero el hombre me hizo seña con la mano que No, por lo que me detuve de inmediato, quedando a unos diez metros.

—Mami, mamá Rose —susurró mi gatita.

Sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que solo estiré mi brazo y tomé el IPhone sin apartar la mira del hombre armado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

Fueron las preguntas de Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—Mami mira —dijo Tony señalando a un grupo de camionetas que estaban a unos veinte metros más adelante. Eran alrededor de 10 camionetas. Frente a ellas había muchos hombres armados haciendo un círculo.

Un par de hombre se apartó justo antes de que un hombre volara fuera del círculo cayendo en el suelo a un metro de distancia. Otro salió segundos después pero caminando con aire arrogante, estaba sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso, con los pantalones a la cadera, su cabello rebelde despeinado y sin un golpe en su rostro.

La respiración se me enganchó.

Las alucinaciones no le habían hecho justicia.

Ahí estaba, mucho más guapo que antes.

Esperó a que el otro hombre se levantara del suelo para atinarle un nuevo golpe en el estomago.

—Edward —exclamó Rose con un jadeo.

—Es papá —susurró mi gatita en el mismo instante que el hombre caía de nuevo al suelo y le pasaban un arma a Edward.

"_No Edward"_

No podía dejar que mis niños se llevaran esta horrenda impresión de su padre, por lo que abrí la puerta y salté fuera del coche.

Pasé corriendo al hombre que hace unos minutos nos apuntaba con el rifle de asalto y ahora miraba la pelea con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

— ¡Edward! —llamé al verlo apuntarle con el arma el rostro del hombre.

—Esto es para que sepas que conmigo nadie juega. Con Edward Cullen nadie se mete —dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia ignorando mi llamada.

Me faltaban unos dos metros y medio para llegar a Edward cuando me toman bruscamente el brazo antes de impactar mi espalda contra un fuerte torso.

—Oh… pero qué tenemos aquí —dijo una voz ronca a mi espalda que me hizo estremecer de miedo.

— ¡Suéltame! —grité forcejeando.

—Una gatita salvaje, yo te domaré cuando el amo Edward te deje a mí cargo, tienes un cuerpo muy sexy —prosiguió llevando su mano a mi seno. Se la alejé de un manotazo.

—No me toques —dije entre dientes, tratando de soltar su agarre.

—Eres una Swan, mejor para mí —susurró al ver mi marca expuesta por el forcejeo.

—Suelta a mi mamá —escuché una voz muy conocida. Pero esta infantil voz estaba contenida de odio y rencor.

Mi mundo se paralizó al ver a mi pequeño campeón con un arma en la mano apuntando al hombre detrás de mí.

Detrás de mi bebé, estaba mi nenita con el terror pintado en su angelical rostro. Emer llegaba en ese instante a un lado de Tony y se paraba con pose desafiante. Vi como mi gatita colocaba a Jass detrás de ella.

—Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer —murmuró el hombre riéndose con burla.

—No te lo vuelvo a repetir, suelta a mi mamá —dijo Tony con la voz afilada como un cuchillo.

—No lo haré hasta que no disfrute de su cuerpo —murmuró deslizando el arma desde la cien, pasando por mi mejilla, la bajó por mi cuello y llegó al valle de mis senos.

Me estremecí por el frío del metal contra mi piel y para qué negar, también de miedo.

—Te lo diré por última vez, suelta a mi mamá —dijo Tony con la voz teñida de puro odio.

—Ya me cansé de ti mocoso —dijo el hombre antes de alejar su arma de mi cuerpo y apuntar a mi bebé.

Me aterré, ese desgraciado no podía dañar a mis niños. Forcejé nuevamente, pero el hombre apretó su agarre.

— ¡Edward! —grité. Un grito de terror al ver como el hombre se disponía apretar el gatillo.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar cómo resonó el disparo y el grito de terror de mi princesa.

— ¡Mami!

Mi mundo se desmoronó.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver aquello que me mataría, porque de eso estaba segura, a partir de ahora estaba muerta.

Me llevó un segundo comprender que ya no me sentía atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos y un trabajado torso.

—Te dijo que la soltaras —escuché la voz macabra de Edward.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a mi cuarteto de diablillos con los ojos como platos. Emerson apretaba inconscientemente el brazo de Tony.

Volteé a ver a Edward y aún mantenía el brazo extendido, con el cual tomaba su arma.

—Eso te pasa por desobedecerlo —dijo Edward bajando el arma.

No me importaba nada más. Necesitaba sentirlos entre mis brazos, solo así, me creería que esto no es un sueño. Que ellos estaban bien.

Por lo que al siguiente segundo caí de rodillas frente a mis niños. Le quité el arma a Tony y me horroricé al darme cuenta que no tenía puesto el seguro. Se lo puse y la coloqué en el suelo a mi lado. Antes de atraerlo hasta mi pecho, hale a mi gatita por el frente de su blusa. Los apreté a ambos contra mí. Escuché el llanto de mi princesa.

—Tenía mucho miedo mami —dijo mi gatita apretando su agarre. Ella quería fundirse en mi piel. Separé a Tony de mi pecho.

—No quiero que me vuelvas hacer esto nunca más —lo regañé—. Me oíste Ethan Anthony Cullen. Nunca más. —al terminar de decir esto, escuché un fuerte jadeo en mí espalda. Tony miraba sobre mi cabeza y ahí supe a quién tenía detrás de mí.

No quería que Edward se enterara de la existencia de mis niños de esta manera.

Me fui levantando muy lentamente con mi gatita en brazos.

—Aléjese de la señorita Isabella, señor Cullen —cerré mis ojos al escuchar esa voz muy cerca de mí.

Miré hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba Sam, apuntando con su arma a la persona detrás de mí.

Me di media vuelta y ahí de pie, a un metro de nosotros, estaba Edward mirándonos con admiración, miedo, culpa y amor, mucho amor. Su mirada pasó de Tony hasta mi gatita en mis brazos, luego subió a mi rostro y me sonrió torcidamente, sonrisa que le correspondí.

Edward comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin quitar su mirada de nosotros, parecía estar debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer. Detuvo su retroceso cuando llegó al lado de Jazz y Emm, a quienes sus hombres ya tenían resguardados. En ese instante los demás hombres levantan sus armas y nos apuntan a todos nosotros.

Un frío me recorrió el cuerpo al ver de nuevo en peligro a mis niños. Miré aterrorizada a Edward, trasmitiéndole a través de mis ojos, mi miedo.

Edward miró a su alrededor.

—Bajen las armas —dijo con voz gruesa e imponente.

Pero nadie se movió e su lugar.

—Maldita sea, dije que bajen las armas —dijo Edward de forma brusca quitándole el arma al hombre más próximo de a él—. A nadie se le ocurra desobedecerme.

—Papi dijo una mala palabra, ¿ese quiere decir que me debe un dólar? —preguntó en un susurro mi gatita contra la base de mi cuello.

Asentí.

—_Nos_ debe un dólar —la contradijo Tony.

—Nos vamos señorita Isabella —me indicó Sam abriendo la puerta del copiloto de mi coche. Antes de tomar a Tony por el brazo y hacerlo subir al coche.

Miré a Edward de nuevo y lo vi adelantarse un paso. Le hice seña que No, con un movimiento de cabeza, luego bajé mi mirada a mi gatita. Asintió a lo que le dije silenciosamente.

"_No hagas más nada delante de ellos"_

—Ya va padrino —murmuró mi gatita antes de bajarse de mis brazos y correr hacia Edward.

Sam de inmediato subió su arma apuntando a Edward.

La vi detenerse a medio metro de Edward. Mi corazón se saltó un latido de la emoción. Uno de mis sueños se cumplía. Por fin los veía estar parados frente a frente. Padre e hija.

—Dijiste una mala palabra —escuché la voz de campanillas de mi gatita dirigiéndose a Edward—. Nos debes un dólar a Tony y a mí.

Edward le sonrió. Sus dos bellos orbes verdes brillaban tan intensamente.

—En ese caso… creo que le debo un dólar a los otros dos pequeños —dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada llevando su mano muy lentamente hacia el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, sin apartar su mirada de nuestra princesa.

Sacó su cartera de cuero negro y extrajo cuatro dólares. Tomó suavemente la pequeña mano de mi nena y se los dejó sobre su diminuta palma. Vi cómo su pulgar acariciaba suavemente la piel suave de nuestra princesa.

—Elizabeth —la llamó Sam con reprobación en la voz.

Mi gatita se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia nosotros, a mitad del trayecto se detuvo, se volvió hacia Edward y le lanzó un beso en un soplo, antes de correr nuevamente hacia nosotros.

Me tocó sentarme en el asiento del copiloto con mis niños en mis piernas, ya que Sam no me dejó manejar.

—Eso fue estúpido y arriesgado —me regañó Sam acelerando el coche.

No dije nada, solo tenía en mente una cosa.

—Ethan Cullen ¿de dónde sacaste el arma? —pregunté de forma reprobatoria.

—De la guantera, cada coche tiene una ahí guardada —respondió Sam por Tony—. ¿Aplicaste lo que te enseñé?

—Si, no quitar el seguro hasta que no lo tuve apuntado, para no herirme a mí o a Lizzy. Sostenerla con ambas manos para que no me golpeé —respondió Tony mirándolo—. ¿Estuvo bien?

Había quedado asombrada. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermoso bebé sabía de armas?

— ¡Desde…! —comencé pero Sam me interrumpió.

—Desde hace cuatro meses, el señor Swan me indicó que ya era el momento de enseñarles a disparar. Todos aprenden a partir de los nueve, ¿o ya se le olvidó cuándo empecé a enseñarle a usted?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero le digo algo, ellos han aprendido más rápido que usted.

Llegamos en tiempo record a la mansión Swan, la cual es de tres niveles, cada uno con grandes ventanales como también barandales y balcones, sus paredes pintadas de un tono crema. Una enorme alberca rectangular con áreas verdes a su lado, enormes palmeras que destacaban en el lugar. En el lado izquierdo y derecho de la casa hay varias plantas formando dos hermosos jardines.

Mi Bubú nos esperaba en la entrada. Al bajar los cuatro diablillos, corrieron a su encuentro.

— ¡Bubú —gritaron mis niños al mismo tiempo. Tony iba en la delantera. Lizzy unos pasos más atrás.

— ¡Abuela! —gritó Emer corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Abu, Abu, Abu! —gritaba Jass corriendo hacia donde mi Bubú la esperaba.

—Mis niños —dijo mi Bubú abrazándolos a los cuatro.

Desde que nos mudamos a Los Ángeles mi Bubú nos visitaba por períodos cortos. A Charlie no le agradó la idea de que nos independizáramos, por lo que ella se vio obligada a visitarnos cuando Charlie hacia sus largos viajes.

—Te extrañé mucho Bubú —dije abrazándola.

—Y yo a todos ustedes. Pero miren lo enormes que están —murmuró mirando a los cuatros diablillos.

—Estamos comiendo bien Bubú —dijo Tony con una sonrisa torcida. La que hacía idéntica a la de Edward.

—Vayamos adentro, les guarde pastel de Chocolate —dijo mi Bubú tomando a Jass en sus brazos.

— ¡Siiiiii, pastel! —gritaron Tony y Emer a la misma vez corriendo hasta perderse adentro de la mansión. De un momento a otro me sentí observada.

—Hombres, solo piensan con el estómago —dijo mi gatita rodando los ojos en un gesto que la hacía parecerse enormemente a Edward.

Rose, Alice y yo no logramos evitar estallar en carcajadas. Atraje a mi princesa hacia mis brazos y la estreché fuertemente antes de alzarla y darle vueltas en el aire.

—Mami —chilló riéndose.

Me dejé caer en el pasto con ella sobre mí.

—Te amo princesa —susurré con una sonrisa.

Nadie me podía quitar la felicidad que sentía al recordar que mis niños estuvieron frente a Edward.

— ¿No estás asustada? —pregunté sentándome en el pasto.

Al hacerlo me percaté de que estábamos solas, mi gatita quedó a horcadas sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mi gatita dejando de reír.

—Por lo que pasó hace un rato —indiqué acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Por lo que papi le hizo al hombre malo? —preguntó mi gatita jugando con el collar. Hasta eso momento no me había fijado que el collar era visible. Asentí.

—No —dijo repentinamente sería—. Era él o Tony, y yo prefiero a mi hermano. No te niego que me dio mucho miedo, pero me alegré cuando papi te defendió a ti y a Tony.

—Yo también —susurré levantándome—. Vayamos adentro o nos dejan sin pastel.

Mi gatita se rió antes de bajarse de mis brazos y correr hacia dentro de la mansión.

— ¡Ethan Cullen y Emersón Swan más les vale dejarme pastel! —gritó mi gatita antes de cruzar el umbral. Negué con la cabeza, caminando detrás de ella.

La mansión por dentro estaba como yo la recordaba, nada había cambiado de lugar. Solo había reemplazados algunas cosas.

— ¿Y Charlie, Bubú? —pregunté entrando a la cocina.

—Viajó de emergencia hace cuatro días a Italia, pensaba ir a visitarlas pero me llaman en la madrugada diciéndome que ustedes se fugaron, por lo que supuse que vendrían para acá, así que me quedé ordenando sus habitaciones.

—Perdónanos por preocuparte —dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Esto me lo esperaba desde hace un tiempo —dijo mi Bubú con una sonrisa—. Me alegro que hayan vuelto y que sea para quedarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pedimos pizza para cenar.

Los cuatro diablillos le contaron toda nuestra travesía a mi Bubú, hasta lo que sucedió con el Clan Cullen. Mi Bubú se horrorizó cuando le contaron que Edward había matado un hombre delante de ellos. Me miró de forma reprobatoria. Pero me pude dar cuanta que a ninguno de los cuatro les afectó esto, ni siquiera Jass que es la más pequeña.

—Pero estoy feliz de que lo haya echo, no le pasó nada a mi hermano —dijo mi gatita abrazando a Tony y besándolo en la mejilla. Tony le sonrió y también la abrazó.

—Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir —dijo mi Bubú levantándose del sillón—. Ya es muy tarde.

Mire el gran reloj de la pared y eran las diez de la noche.

—Vamos niños a darse un baño y a dormir —dije también colocándome de pie.

—Si mami —murmuraron los dos.

—La habitación de ellos está al lado de la tuya —dijo mi Bubú antes de subir las escaleras.

—Buenas noches mamá Rose —dijo mi gatita besando la mejilla de Rose.

—Buenas noches mamá Al —dijo Tony al mismo tiempo besando la mejilla de Al.

—Buenas noches niños —susurraron las dos al momento que ambos se intercambiaban.

—Buenas noches mamá Bella —dijo Emer cuando lo tomé en mis brazos.

—Buenas noches Emer —murmuré besando sus mejillas—. ¿Y tú no me piensas dar las buenas noches? —dije besando la regordeta mejilla de Jass, quien estaba acurrucadita en los brazos de Al.

Se estiró y solo besó mi mejilla.

Solté unas risitas, la pobre estaba más dormida que despierta.

Los seis subimos las escaleras minutos después que lo hizo mi Bubú.

Nuestras antiguas habitaciones estaban ubicadas en el tercer nivel. La de Rose lado norte, la de Alice en el centro y la mía lado sur.

La habitación de mi gatita estaba del lado derecho de la mía y la de Tony del lado izquierdo.

Entré a la habitación de mi gatita, la cual es toda de color blanco y rosa, sus paredes de un tono rosa, la decoración de Barbie, su escritorio de color blanco con el logo de Barbie, sobre éste había una laptop de color banco, la silla del escritorio del mismo tono. El piso de color blanco. A un lado de la cama, una gruesa alfombra en forma de corazón de color rosado. La cama era un hermoso diseño, su ropa de cama era de color blanco y rosado. A su lado hay una lámpara de pie. Tenía un enorme ventanal cubierto por una gruesa cortina de color rosado. A un lado de la cama y debajo de un pequeño espejo, hay un gavetero de cuatro gavetas de color blanco con el logo de Barbie, encima de el había una pequeña lámpara de pie, a su lado había un perchero de color rosa, también había push es forma de corazón de un tono rosa. Una repisa con un sinfín de productos para niñas. Del lado izquierdo había dos puertas, una del baño, el cual también era todo blanco y rosa, y la otra era su enorme armario lleno de ropas. Un enorme plasma de 56 pulgadas.

Dejé a mi gatita dándose un rico y reconfortante baño y me dirigí a la habitación de Tony.

Entré a la habitación y toda la decoración era de Hot Wkeels, por lo que predominaban los colores azul, rojo y naranja. Las paredes de un tono azul cielo con motivos de carros deportivos y zona de Go Car. La silla móvil del escritorio era azul con el cojín de color naranja, la mesa de la computadora era de color negro con gris. Con una laptop en color azul descansando sobre ella. La cama con forma de carro deportivo de Hot Wkeels de color rojo. Sus ropas de cama eran de color azul con edredón a juego. Una enorme pista de carreras cruzaba toda la habitación. Un enorme plasma de 56 pulgadas estaba a la izquierda frente a el había una silla móvil de color azul. A su lado había un gran ventanal. A la derecha la puerta del armario y del baño, donde todo era azul, rojo y naranja. Tony estaba dentro de la ducha.

Me fue a mi habitación y no detallé nada, solo pasé a mi cuarto de baño y me di una relajante ducha.

Salí y me puse el pijama, un short corto de algodón y una camisa de tirantes finos.

Pasé a la habitación de mi gatita y ya estaba en su cama.

—Buenas noches princesa —susurré besando su frente.

—Buenas noches mami —susurró con voz ronca.

— ¿Estás bien bebé? —pregunté arropándola bien.

— Errr… Sip, estoy bien —respondió abrazando a Edward.

—Te amo gatita —susurré apagando la luz de la pequeña lámpara de pie sobre el gavetero.

—Te amo mami.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta para que entrara un poco de luz del pasillo, el cual crucé y entré a la habitación de Tony.

—Ey hombrecito ¿qué haces? —pregunté al verlo sentado frente a la laptop.

—Chateando con mi amigo Darriel —respondió apagando la laptop—. Pero ya le dije que debía dormir. Mami ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar?

—La Bubú se encargó de eso, comenzaran el lunes en un colegio cerca de aquí, ahí estudie al igual que mamá Rose y mamá Al —respondí ayudándolo a acostarse en la cama—. Estás un poco caliente. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sip, solo que me bañé con agua fría, es por eso —respondió cerrando los ojos—. Hasta mañana mami.

—Hasta mañana amor —susurré besando su frente.

Salí dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Llegue a mi habitación, busqué mi viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a leerlo nuevamente. Iba en la parte del regreso de Heathcliff cuando un sollozo proveniente del pasillo me hizo detener abruptamente la lectura. Volví a escuchar el sollozo justo antes de ver entrar a mi princesa.

—Mami me siento mal —se quejó mi gatita llegando a mi lado de la cama.

—Oh… bebé ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele? —pregunté sentándola sobre mi regazo y ahí me di cuenta que estaba caliente, muy caliente.

—Me duele mucho la garganta —sollozó abrazándome.

La dejé recostada en mi cama mientras iba al baño a buscar el jarabe en mi repisa. Tomé el vaso de agua de mi mesita de noche y le hice beberse unos sorbos luego de haberle dado el jarabe.

—Voy por un pijama limpio. No tardo bebé —le aseguré besando su sonrojada mejilla.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi nena, escogí un pijama fresco de color morado, y me dirigí a la habitación de Tony. Algo me decía que mi nene también me necesitaba.

Entré y vi a Tony removerse inquieto entre las sábanas.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su frente y efectivamente estaba caliente, aunque no tanto como mi gatita. Busqué un pijama fresco de color verde agua. Lo tomé en mis brazos y con un poco de dificultad lo llevé a mi habitación, lo dejé recostado en mi cama. Lo medio desperté y le di el jarabe, con unos sorbos de agua. Les cambié el pijama a ambos y los dejé descansar.

—Esto es por el viaje agotador que hemos tenido —susurré para mí.

"_Emerson y Jasslye" _

Melevanté del sillón del cual hacía unos segundos me había sentado.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Emer, sus paredes son de un tono Azul cielo, su pequeña cama de tipo kid con sábanas con estampado de coches en color rojo y azul y edredón a juego. A la derecha un mueble de roble para computadora donde estaba una laptop de color azul y una silla móvil de color azul. Un gran ventanal con cortinas Azul rey con formas de autos de colores. A la derecha estaba la puerta del cuarto de baño y a su lado la del armario. En cuanto entré supe que algo andaba mal. Emer estaba muy rojo. Ya sabía lo que tenía, por lo que lo tomé en mis brazos y el pobre estaba tan caliente como mi gatita.

Entré a la habitación de Rose y me sorprendí al ver que ella no estaba ahí, y que su cama estaba hecha señal de que aún no se había acostado. No se escucha el sonido de la ducha, por lo que no estaba ahí.

—Dónde rayos estás Rose —dije antes de salir y dirigirme a la habitación de Jass.

Mi pequeña princesa tampoco estaba ahí, por lo que ya Alice se la debe haber llevado, su cama estaba revuelta.

La habitación de Jass estaba pintada de un tono lila, la decoración es de mariposa. Todo era blanco con rosa. Su cama con sabanas color rosa y edredón a juego. Una hermosa cómoda de color blanco con rosa. El mueble de computadora donde había una mini laptop de color rosa y un ropero con dos puertas grande y dos más pequeñas. A la derecha estaba un gran ventanal. A la izquierda la puerta del cuarto de baño y del armario.

La puerta de la habitación de Alice estaba entreabierta, por lo que entré sin tocar y vi a Alice sentada frente a su mesa de diseño con un lápiz en la mano y muy concentrada.

—Al ¿Qué haces? —pregunté deteniéndome a mitad de la habitación.

—No puedo dormir, siento que algo va a pasar —respondió levantando la mirada. Fruncí el ceño al ver a Emer—. Además Jass estaba muy poquito calentona. ¿Qué le pasa a Emer?

—También está enfermo al igual que Lizzy y Tony. Pero Rose no está en su habitación —respondí mirando a mi pobre princesa quejarse en sueños.

—Eso es raro, recuéstalo en la cama, iré por un pijama limpia —murmuró levantándose.

Hice lo que me dijo, como también le di del mismo jarabe del que Alice le dio a Jass, en cuento comencé a desvestirlo Al llegó con un pijama de carro de color amarillo, me hice a un lado y ella lo vistió.

—Me voy a llevar a Emer, si Rose te pregunta que lo busque allá —avisé a Alice inclinándome para tomar de nuevo a Emer.

—No déjalo, tú tienes a Lizzy y a Tony, yo me encargo de los dos —me contradijo Alice.

—Ok. Buenas noches Al. —le dije antes de salir de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

Caminé de vuelta a mi habitación y en cuanto puse un pie dentro de ella me congelé en mi lugar.

Antes de sentir como un frío me recorría el cuerpo y el corazón se saltaba dos latidos.

Ahí en medio de mi habitación había dos encapuchados vestidos de negro, cada uno con mis hijos en sus brazos. El más cercano a mí, tenía a mi gatita en sus brazos, ella estaba cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, la cual supuse que era de él, ya que solo traiga un suéter manga larga de color negro. El segundo estaba más cerca de mi cama tenía a Tony en sus brazos. Él fue quien habló.

—Debe acompañarnos señora Swan —dijo antes de caminar y pasar con mi niño en sus brazos.

El primer encapuchado caminó hacia mí y me tomó ligeramente por mi brazo derecho haciéndome estremecer por lo frío que estaban sus guantes de cuero negro. Me hizo caminar a su lado.

Cuando vamos a bajar el tramo de escaleras veo a Alice venir con Jass en sus brazos cubierta por una manta de color rosa y un tercer encapuchado la trae tomada del brazo izquierdo mientras que sostiene a Emer en su otro brazo.

—Alice —dije sin articular palabra—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé —respondió Alice de la misma forma.

Descendimos las escaleras unos pasos más adelante de Alice y el tercer encapuchado.

La mansión estaba sumida en silencio.

No se escuchaba ni un grillo.

Nada… y eso me asustó mucho.

¿Dónde estaban Sam y los demás? Mi Bubú ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Ella estaba bien? ¿También se la han llevado?

Cuando descendíamos el tramo de escaleras hacia la planta baja.

—Si algo le llega a pasar a mis hijos, te mato —amenacé al encapuchado.

Él no dijo nada, ni hizo algún movimiento de haberse alterado. Solo apretó más a mi gatita contra su pecho.

Nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta de la entrada de la mansión me estremecí por el frío.

A unos treinta metros de nosotros estaba Rose forcejeando con un enorme encapuchado que la intentaba subir a una camioneta de color negro. No podría decir qué marca. Había alrededor de sesenta hombres encapuchados y fuertemente armados.

—Imbécil, suéltame —escuché como Rose dijo antes de golpearle sus partes nobles y correr hacia nosotros. Sabía hacia donde corría.

—Dame a mi hijo —dijo Rose quitándole a Emer al tercer encapuchado antes de empujarlo.

Justo antes de que el cuarto encapuchado la tomara cargada por detrás con todo y Emer.

El encapuchado que me lleva tomada de la brazo me guió hasta un camioneta ubicada a mi derecha. Al llegar a ella, pude apreciar a mi campeón sentado aun dormido en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Me soltó y abrió la puerta del copiloto y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que me suba.

Lo obedezco de inmediato. No puedo replicar porque no sé si mis niños pagarían por ello. En cuanto va a cerrar la puerta lo detengo.

—Espera. Dámela por favor, está enfermita —pedí con voz suplicante.

Él accedió de inmediato dejándola sobre mi regazo. Cerró la puerta, rodó el coche y se subió al asiento del piloto acelerando el coche como en las carreras. Miré sobre mi hombro y Tony iba bien. Apreté más contra mi pecho a mi gatita al ver como el velocímetro subía cada vez más.

— ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad? He luchado demasiado por la vida de mis hijos para que tú vengas arrebatárselas en un accidente de coche —dije de forma brusca.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya me estaba mirando, aunque solo duro un segundo, ya que volvió la vista a la carretera y el velocímetro comenzó a disminuir.

Condujo como por una hora y media hasta que llegó a una especie de cabaña. Detuvo el coche en la parte trasera ocultando de la vista. Se bajó sin mirarme, abrió la puerta trasera y tomó a Tony en sus brazos. Se encaminó hacia la cabaña dejándome solo con mi gatita dentro de la camioneta.

Tenía tantas ganas de huir, había dejado las llaves puestas en el contacto, pero el muy desgraciado se había llevado a Tony.

Suspiré profundo y abracé más fuerte a mi gatita.

—No permitiré que les hagan daño —susurré besando su frente antes de bajarme y caminar a pasos lentos hacia la cabaña.

Entré y observé que la cabaña era pequeña. La cama estaba a un lado de la chimenea a mi izquierda. Una cocina pequeña, al lado de un pequeño refrigerador y de una mesa con dos sillas, estaba a mi derecha. Una única puerta aparte de la entrada, estaba semi abierta y pude ver que era el cuarto de baño.

Tony seguía dormido, pero ahora lo hacía cómodamente en la cama con sábanas de color morado y edredón a juego.

El encapuchado estaba delante de la chimenea dándome la espalda.

Caminé hasta la cama y dejé allí a mi gatita y lo encaré.

— ¿Por qué nos traes aquí? —pregunté con los nervios a flor de piel.

No sabía que habían hecho con mis hermanas y mis sobrinos. Dónde los habían llevado.

El encapuchado se volteó lentamente, se llevó las manos al pasamontañas y poco a poco se lo quitó.

Jadeé por la sorpresa.

* * *

*** ¿Quién será el extraño encapuchado?**

*** ¿Estarán en peligro Bella y los niños?**

*** ¿Qué creerá Edward al ver a Lizzy y a Tony?**

*** ¿Habrá reconciliación o no?**

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Isa Kathe, AnnieSBY, Eidy Swan, Kjmima, Joselinamadera, Mikagiss, Cata03, Melania, Queenbluevampire-V, Yolabertay, Isacobo, Makena Connor, Stwpattz, Naye15, Danitt20, Tefft Cullen Salvatore, Imsrcc, Ari Kimi, Mon de Cullen, Beastyle, Andre 14 de cullen, Aliena Cullen, Daniela Cullen Hale, Ini Narvel, Nandita21unexplained, Esmeraldmr, Galadrielcullen, Yuliette06, Nany87, MadeleineTcullen, Guest, Sara, Princesa Cullen, Melania, Joselina, Pili, Jenny, Cris, Idalia Casaas, Mafe, Veca, Rosii suarez, AgyCullen, Sofzz01, Lilibeth2012, Tifany, Guest, Barbara Varga, Guest, AshleySwan, Anisa Eliana, Breeze, Celina Rojas, 1992, Chimema Castillo. **

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	23. Es Bella y ¿Son mis hijos?

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Es Bella y, ¿son mis hijos?**

**EPov.**

Hace tres días se habían cumplido justamente diez años desde que nos separaron a mi Bella y a mí. Diez años viviendo en la desdicha y miseria. Diez años que mi corazón no ha vuelto a latir por verse convertido en una piedra dura y fría.

Desde hace cinco años asumí el mandato de la organización.

Cinco años desde que el Clan Cullen se ha convertido en el más temido de toda la ciudad de Chicago.

Cinco años desde que mi rivalidad con Charlie Swan ha pasado a un nivel superior.

Cinco años desde que mi corazón ha latido solo por un instante al tener en mis brazos a esa hermosa princesita, a la cual no he podido olvidar.

Cinco años rememorando, miles de veces en mi mente, sus hermosos ojos —de ese extraño color—, su suave piel, su olor, su dulce voz, su maravillosa risa, su ternura.

Cinco años que no he vuelto a ver a mi gatita.

Hace tres años me decidí a buscar a mi Bella, contraté a un hombre para buscar información. Información que me llevó a ella. Información que hizo trizas mi corazón, cuando, el día que me decidí a buscarla, la vi en compañía de un dulce y adorable niño y de un hombre. Un hombre que por lo que vi, la hacía feliz y estaba junto a ella protegiéndola.

Tres años de aquella noche donde bebí hasta olvidar mi nombre. Días después de buscar a mi Bella, esa noche cometí el desliz de decirle a Emmett que sabía el paradero de las chicas.

Tres años de haber tomado una camioneta donde los tres, vueltos mierdas, casi con un coma etílico, partimos rumbo a Nueva York, ya que Emmett quería asegurarse de todo antes de sacar conclusiones.

Tres años desde que nos dijeron que cada una tenía hijos y hacía dos días que ellas se habían cambiado de ciudad con destino desconocido. Cosa que nos destruyó a los tres por completo.

Emmett casi cae en la bebida, no había un día que él no tomara, pero gracias a la ayuda y el apoyo que Jasper y yo le dimos, esa etapa solo duró dos meses.

Jasper tuvo una aventura con una mujer de un burdel donde hacemos entregas, llamada María. Una aventura que duró casi tres meses, pero la terminó al recibir el peor susto de su vida. María no se cuidó, para así poder atrapar a un Cullen y tener al primer y único primogénito de esta generación, por lo que sería mí sucesor.

Yo no he podido olvidar a mi hermosa castaña, mi cuerpo no reacciona a nadie más, desde aquella única noche es de ella y solo de ella, por lo que me he mantenido solo. Razón por la cual me han catalogado como el soltero multimillonario más codiciado del mundo.

—Oye Edward, muévete que la reunión con Thiago es dentro de veinte minutos —exclamó Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta del despacho, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Estoy listo —dije levantándome del sillón y tomando mi arma, una K45, la verifiqué y luego la metía en mi espalda, en la cintura de mis vaqueros. Me agaché y revisé la Walther P22 que siempre llevo en mi bota.

Caminé hasta llegar a su lado, pasé mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros y entre risas de camadería salimos del despacho que antes pertenecía a Carlisle.

—Dense prisa, esto será divertido. Hace un mes que no tengo un poco de diversión —nos apresuró Emmett desde el umbral de la puerta del garaje.

—Ya vamos Emm —dije con una sonrisa.

—Creo que nuestras vidas serían muy aburridas sin esto, ¿no creen? —exclamó Jasper palmeando mi hombro antes de caminar hacia su camioneta designada.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —aseguré antes de dirigirme a la mía—. Hoy nos reuniremos con el Clan Mantovenni, demostrémosle quién manda a esos estúpidos Italianos —dije con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos estallaron en silbidos y carcajadas, cargando sus armas al mismo tiempo.

—El Clan Cullen es el mejor —dijeron al unísono.

Me subí a mi camioneta donde Garret, mi hombre de confianza, mi mano derecha, iba custodiándome en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Jordán iba manejando.

El punto de encuentro sería en la mitad del camino que lleva a mi cabaña, ese camino es poco transitable. Por lo que no tendríamos ningún problema.

Esa cabaña me la dejó de herencia mi abuela Elizabeth. Cabaña donde viví la mejor noche de mi vida junto a mi Bella, entre esas paredes la hice mi mujer.

—Señor llegamos —me informó Jordán.

Miré por la ventanilla y pude apreciar cuatro camionetas llenas de los hombres de Thiago fuertemente armados. Pero no eran más que los que venían junto a mí en las seis camionetas.

Me coloqué mis lentes de sol marca Ray-Ban y bajé de la camioneta.

—Mantovenni —saludé por cortesía.

—Cullen —escupió.

— ¿Dónde está mi dinero? Ya sabes que si no lo tienes, me devuelves el encargo —dije al momento de que era flaqueado por mis hermanos.

— ¿Quieres el dinero? Te lo daré luego de que nos enfrentemos. El ganador se lo quedará. Si tú me ganas… yo te pago, pero si yo te gano… esta entrega y la próxima no me cobrarás absolutamente nada.

—Hecho —acepté comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa, me quité los lentes y se los pasé a Jasper.

— ¿Estás seguro Edward? —preguntó cuando me quitaba mi rolex de oro.

— ¡Me dejas darle el último golpe! —exclamó Emm muy alegre, como si fuera la mañana de navidad y recibiera un enorme regalo. A decir verdad, ya comenzaba a entusiasmarme, la adrenalina empezaba a fluir por mis venas.

—No Emm, sabes que no esta permitido y sí Jasper, estoy seguro. Me encuentro muy aburrido —respondí quitándome mi camisa, saqué mi arma de mi espalda, me agaché y saqué la otra de mi bota. Las cuatro cosas se las pase a Jasper, ya que Emmett estaba haciendo una rabieta como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

Me volví hacia Thiago con una sonrisita de suficiencia, si él creía que me ganaría estaba muy equivocado, hasta el momento no ha habido nadie quien me gane en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tanto mis hombres como los de él, hicieron un círculo dejándonos justo en el centro. Nadie dijo nada más, todos estaban preparados para la pelea, custodiando nuestras espaldas.

Thiago, muy confiado, lanzó el primer golpe directo hacia mi rostro, el cual esquivé muy fácilmente y sostuve su otro puño cuando iba a impactar contra mi estómago. Con mi rodilla izquierda le di justo en el suyo, antes de que mi puño derecho se impactara en su mandíbula. Lo solté y trastabilló y escupió un poco de sangre.

— ¿Te rindes? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, esquivando su próximo golpe.

— ¡Nunca! —exclamó enojado, tratando de golpear mi rostro de nuevo, lo esquivé antes de tomarle el brazo derecho y darle una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo retorciéndose mientras se lo sostenía.

Se levantó y se lanzó contra mí tirándome al suelo con él encima, giró el rostro en el instante que lanzada su puño derecho, éste impactó contra el asfalto. Lo empujé con mis piernas lejos de mí y me levanté de un salto. Me acerqué y le di en el pómulo con mi puño derecho. Tomé su brazo izquierdo y lo pateé en el estómago, haciéndolo salir del círculo, luego de que un par de mis hombres se apartara del camino.

Salí segundos después con aire arrogante, éste se creía que me ganaría a mí…. a Edward Anthony Cullen, jefe de la organización Cullen, estaba muy equivocado.

Esperé a que él se levantara del suelo para atinarle un golpe en el estómago, cayó de nuevo al suelo y Garret me tendió su arma.

Apunté a Thiago en el rostro.

— ¡Edward! —escuché la voz de mi Bella. Ni me inmuté, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, mi subconsciente siempre me jugaba malas pasadas. Cuando hacía cosas que sabía que ella reprobaría.

—Esto es para que sepas que conmigo nadie juega. Con Edward Cullen nadie se mete —dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia ignorando la voz de mi Bella. Le quité el seguro a la pistola que me habían tendido, un 9 ml, y estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando escuché la voz de Bradley.

—Oh… pero qué tenemos aquí.

— ¡Suéltame! —escuché de nuevo la voz de mi Bella. Por lo que desvié mi mirada y me paralicé al verla en los brazos de uno de mis hombres forcejeando.

—Una gatita salvaje, yo te domaré cuando el amo Edward te deje a mi cargo, tienes un cuerpo muy sexy —prosiguió llevando su mano a su seno. Ella se la alejó de un manotazo.

La ira inundó mis sentidos, Bradley era hombre muerto por atreverse a tocar a MI mujer.

—No me toques —dijo mi Bella entre dientes, tratando de soltar su agarre.

Quería alejarla de ese ser despreciable, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responderme, solo la podía mirar en brazos de él tratando de alejarse.

—Eres una Swan, mejor para mí —susurró de pronto Bradley.

"_Maldito, quítale tus sucias manos de encima"_

—Suelta a mi mamá —escuché la voz infantil de un niño, teñida de odio y rencor.

Desvié mi mirada de mi Bella para posarla en un niño de no más de diez años, de tez blanca, ojos verdes esmeraldas como los míos, cabello rebelde igual que yo, pero de un tono castaño, al igual que mi Bella, apuntando al hombre que la sostenía con brusquedad.

Detrás del niño estaba una hermosa niña de tez blanca, unos extraños ojos —extraños por su color—, pero pensándolo bien, yo ya había visto esos hermosos ojos cinco años atrás. Pero su cabello ya no era el mismo, ahora era de un tono rubio claro. Su angelical rostro estaba con una expresión de terror. De mi corazón comenzaba a emerger un sentimiento cálido mientras los observaba. Un niño rubio de no más de cinco años se paró con pose desafiante al lado del niño que sostenía el arma. Un niña rubia de no más de tres años fue colocaba detrás de mi hermosa gatita. Por que no tenía duda que era mi gatita.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer? —murmuró Bradley riéndose con burla, haciendo que me concentrara de nuevo en él.

—No te lo vuelvo a repetir, suelta a mi mamá —dijo el niño, con la voz afilada como un cuchillo.

Un momento, él dijo mamá.

—No lo haré hasta que no disfrute de su cuerpo —murmuró Bradley deslizando el arma desde la cien, pasando por la mejilla, la bajó por el cuello y llegó al valle de los senos.

Mi sangre hirvió, acabaría con él por atreverse a tocar lo que es mío. Vi a mí Bella estremecerse.

Maldita sea, por qué mis extremidades no responden, para alejarla de ese malnacido.

—Te lo diré por última vez, suelta a mi mamá —dijo el niño, ahora con la voz teñida de puro odio.

—Ya me cansé de ti mocoso —exclamó Bradley antes de alejar su arma del cuerpo de mí Bella y apuntar al niño.

— ¡Edwad! —gritó mi Bella con el terror pintado en el rostro cerrando sus hermosos ojos, como no queriendo ver lo que pasaría en unos segundos.

No dejaría que ese tonto la lastimara de esa manera, además debía confirmar mis sospechas. Aquellas que tenía desde hace diez años y ahora que veía a esos niños me carcomían las entrañas. Por lo que levanté mi brazo con el que sostenía mi arma, le apunté a la cabeza y halé el gatillo.

— ¡Mami! —el grito de terror de la niña se escuchó por encima del resonar del disparo.

No permitiría que nadie los lastimara… a ninguno de los cinco.

—Te dijo que la soltaras —dije con voz macabra con una sonrisita en el rostro.

No era el primer hombre que mataba, de hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Vi como mi Bella abría lentamente sus ojos, su vista se dirigió hacia los niños, luego hacía mí.

—Eso te pasa por desobedecerlo —dije bajando el arma.

De un segundo a otro mi Bella caía de rodillas delante de los niños. Por fin mis extremidades respondieron, por lo que caminé hacia ella, viendo como Rose tomaba en sus brazos al niño rubio y Alice tomaba a la niña rubia. Me volví a concentrar en Bella y los vi a los tres fundidos en un fuerte abrazo.

"_¿Será posible?", _

Los mirécon una sonrisa de alegría, viendo a esos dos niños que tendrían el tiempo que mi Bella y yo llevamos separados. Aquella noche en la cabaña no usamos protección.

—No quiero que me vuelvas hacer esto nunca más —regañó mi Bella al niño luego de separarlo del abrazo—. ¿Me oíste, Ethan Anthony Cullen? ¡Nunca más!

Al escuchar eso mis pies se clavaron en el suelo a un metro de distancia de ellos y un fuerte jadeo salió de mi boca.

Esos pequeños eran míos, míos y de mi Bella. Tenía hijos de los cuales no sabía, por lo que me había perdido los primeros años de su vida. Mi mirada se topó con la mirada de mi hijo. Verde esmeralda contra verde esmeralda.

Vi tensarse a mi Bella e irse levantando muy lentamente con la niña en brazos.

—Aléjese de la señorita Isabella, señor Cullen —cerré mis ojos al escuchar la voz de Sam muy cerca de nosotros.

_¿Es que no tendríamos un momento para hablar,_ _al igual que aquella tarde en nuestro prado, donde no me dio tiempo a preguntar exactamente lo mismo?_

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Sam apuntándome con su arma. Luego como mi Bella daba media vuelta, esperé que mis ojos trasmitieran lo que sentía en ese momento:

Admiración, al verla de pie con nuestra hija en sus brazos y nuestro hijo a su lado. No debió ser fácil para ella teniendo a Charlie Swan como padre.

Miedo, al ser rechazado por mis hijos, eso me mataría.

Culpa, al no defenderla como debía en ese momento y por dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.

Amor, mucho amor, mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar de la felicidad.

No conocía a mis hijos, pero ya los amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Su madre y ellos se habían convertido de un momento a otro en la razón de mi existencia, ya no solo era mí Bella.

Mi mirada pasó del niño. No, del niño no. Mí mirada paso de mí hijo a mí hija, luego subió al rostro de mí Bella y sonreí torcidamente, sonrisa que ella correspondió.

No quería hacerlo, pero era lo que debía hacer, no debía exponer más a mis hijos. Por que sin duda eran mis hijos. Así que comencé a retroceder lentamente sin quitar mi mirada de ellos. Detuve mi retroceso al llegar al lado de mis hermanos que no quitaban sus ojos de sus respectivas parejas. Mi Bella me miró aterrorizada, pero no entendía por qué. Ella debía saber que ni yo ni ninguno de mis hombres los lastimaríamos. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, terror.

Mire a mí alrededor buscando aquello que la asustaba, fue ahí que me di cuenta que mis hombres los apuntaban a todos, incluyendo a mi mujer y a mis hijos.

—Bajen las armas —ordené con voz gruesa e imponente.

Era una orden y ellos debían acatarla. Pero nadie se movió de su lugar.

—Maldita sea, dije que bajen las armas —dije de forma brusca quitándole el arma a Richard que estaba a mi derecha—. A nadie se le ocurra desobedecerme.

—Nos vamos señorita Isabella —habló Sam abriendo la puerta del copiloto del coche, si no me equivoco es un Alfa Romero 8c GTA Decapotable de color rojo, antes de tomar a mi hijo de su brazo derecho y hacerlo subirse al coche.

Paúl forcejeaba un poco con Rose, sosteniendo al niño rubio en sus brazos y logró subirla a un Audio R8 Spyder Decapotable de color blanco.

Embry hacía lo mismo con Alice, pero ésta no dio mucho trabajo, se subieron a un Lamborghini gallardo Spyder Decapotable, de color amarillo.

Volteé al sentir la mirada de mi Bella. No debía dejarlos ir, los quería junto a mí y poder hablar con ella, involuntariamente me adelanté un paso. Mi Bella negó con la cabeza, luego bajó su mirada a nuestra gatita diciendo: _"No hagas más nada delante de ellos"._

Asentí a pesar de que quería correr, tomarlos en mis brazos, subirme a mi camioneta y desaparecer con ellos. Pero tenía miedo de que ellos me rechazaran, más cuando presenciaron cómo maté a un hombre a sangre fría.

—Ya va padrino —murmuró mi gatita antes de bajarse de los brazos de su madre y correr hacia mí. No entendí a quién se dirigía.

Sam de inmediato subió su arma apuntándome. Como si yo fuera hacerle daño a esa preciosa niña. Como si pudiera hacerle daño a MI HIJA.

Mi gatita se detuvo a medio metro de mí. Mi corazón se saltó un latido de la emoción. Aunque quiera tomarla de nuevo en mis brazos y llenarle su bello rostro de muchos besos, era ella, la preciosa niña con la que me tropecé en el centro comercial en Nueva York. Elizabeth.

—Dijiste una mala palabra —murmuró mi gatita con voz de campanillas. Me deleité con el sonido—. Nos debes un dólar a Tony y a mí.

Tony, mi hijo no se llamaba Ethan. Oh puede que Tony sea de Anthony. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se estiraban formando una enorme sonrisa.

—En ese caso… creo que le debo un dólar a los otros dos pequeños —murmuré suavemente llevando mi mano muy lentamente hacia el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, sin apartar la mirada de mi princesa.

No quería hacer un movimiento brusco y asustarla o hacer que Sam la alejara de mí.

Resistí el impulso de tomarla en mis brazos y estrecharla contra mi pecho y decirle cuánto la quiero y lo importante que ya era para mí. Pero debía cuidar mis movimientos y pensar cómo me los llevaría conmigo sin exponerlos a ningún peligro, una bala perdida podía resultar muy peligrosa y mortal para ellos.

Saqué mi cartera de cuero negro y extraje cuatro dólares. Tomé suavemente la pequeña mano de mi nena y se los dejé sobre su diminuta palma. Su piel es tan suave como recordaba, mi pulgar acariciaba tiernamente su pequeña mano.

—Elizabeth —la llamó Sam con reprobación en la voz.

Mi gatita se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaban mi Bella y Sam esperándola, a mitad del trayecto se detuvo, se volvió hacia mí y me lanzó un beso en un soplo, antes de correr nuevamente hacia ellos. Mi corazón casi explota de la felicidad, a pesar de sentir un fuerte dolor al ver como se alejaba el coche.

—Edward, Thiago escapó, aprovechó la distracción y se llevó el dinero —escuché la voz de Garret.

—No me importa —exclamé volviéndome hacia ellos—. Desháganse del cuerpo. Nos vemos en la mansión. Emmett, Jasper —llamé subiéndome al asiento del piloto de mi camioneta. Jasper se subió en el de copiloto y Emmett en el asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Edward? —preguntó Emmett cuando aceleraba— Necesito volver a ver a Rose.

—Y yo a Alice —secundó Jasper.

—A eso vamos. No sé ustedes, pero quiero a Bella y a los niños junto a mí —aseguré pisando fondo el acelerador.

—Eres padre, Edward —susurró Jasper volteando a verme con una sonrisa—. De la misma niña que pensabas robarte hace cinco años.

—No pensé que fueran a reconocerla —dije saltándome la luz roja del semáforo para no perder de vista los coches de las chicas.

—Es difícil olvidar sus ojos —murmuró Emmett mirándome fijamente, antes de darme un zape.

— ¡Oye! —me quejé sobándome—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Por dejar embarazada a Bella —respondió serio.

—No me arrepiento de eso —dije deteniéndome en la entrada de la mansión Swan—. No me arrepiento.

Me bajé de la camioneta para poder apreciar la escena.

— ¡Siiiiii, pastel! —escuché el grito de mi hijo y del niño rubio, a la misma vez que corrían hasta perderse dentro de la mansión.

Rose, Alice y mi Bella estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar lo que decía mi hija. Qué bien se sentía decir mi hija y mi hijo. Era un sentimiento que no podría describir.

Vi como mi Bella la atraía a sus brazos y la estrechaba fuertemente antes de alzarla y darle vueltas en el aire. Y de como mi hermosa princesa se reía antes de que mi Bella se dejara caer en el pasto con ella sobre su cuerpo. Duraron tiempo charlando después de que mi Bella se sentara dejando a nuestra gatita sentada a horcadas sobre ella.

Rose y Alice ya habían entrado a la mansión.

—Están hermosas —susurró Emmett.

—Muy hermosas —lo secundé, al tiempo de verlas levantarse del pasto y ver cómo mi gatita se reía y se bajaba de los brazos de mi Bella, antes de correr hacia la mansión.

— ¡Ethan Cullen y Emersón Swan, más les vale dejarme pastel! —escuché el grito de mi gatita antes de cruzar el umbral y vi como mi Bella negaba con la cabeza caminando detrás de ella.

—No sé ustedes, pero de esta noche no paso para que los tenga junto a mí, así tenga que tumbar piedra por piedra esa mansión —exclamé señalando detrás de mí.

—Debemos idear un plan, pero primero, vámonos, antes de que nos descubran —dijo Jasper subiéndose a la camioneta, seguido por Emmett y por mí. Aceleré con un rechinar de llantas.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen veinte minutos más tarde.

— ¿Qué te pasa Emm? —pregunté cerrando la puerta de la camioneta.

—El niño rubio es de Rosalie —respondió acongojado—. Creo que se llama Emerson o eso fue lo que gritó mi sobrina. Dios… tengo una sobrina.

—Y un sobrino —le recordé con una sonrisa.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

—Elizabeth dijo Emerson Swan —subrayó caminando a mi lado, Jasper había desaparecido por la puerta de la casa. Ése era otro que estaba muy callado.

—Si, eso dijo —confirmé antes de entrar a la mansión—. No te preocupes, espera a conversar con Rose antes de sacar conclusiones.

—Es lo que haré —afirmó cuando entrabamos al despacho donde nos esperaba Jasper tomándose de un trago una copa de tequila.

—Tengo un plan —dijo al vernos entrar.

—Te escuchamos —dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos a vigilarlas y a la menor oportunidad le hacemos un secuestro para que Charlie no sospeche de nosotros —dijo Jasper tomando de nuevo un copa de tequila.

—Oye párale ahí —lo detuve antes de que sirviera de nuevo un copa—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy asustado, no sé cómo Alice va a tomar lo de María —respondió tomando directo de la botella.

—No le des vuelta, espera hablar con ella —comentó Emm sentándose en el sillón.

Me serví una copa de Whisky y me volví hacia mis hermanos.

—Charlie Swan está de viaje, no voy a esperar que vuelva y los aleje de mí nuevamente. Por lo que actuaremos esta misma noche —dije formando un plan en mi mente—. Asaltaremos la mansión Swan cuando todos estén durmiendo.

—Será arriesgado, pero estoy contigo —me apoyó Emm levantándose del sillón—. Así tendremos la oportunidad de hablar con ellas.

—Debemos organizarnos —prosiguió Jasper.

—Necesitaremos hombres, muchos hombres —dije colocándome la camisa que hasta ese momento no recordaba que no tenía y me encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

—Un lugar donde llevarlas —enumeró Emm sacando su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Qué esté equipado con todo, ropa, comida, pero sobre todo bien alejado —dije sentándome detrás del escritorio.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Y yo —lo secundó Emm muy contento.

Solo faltaba yo, por lo que seguí repasando en mi mente mis posibles opciones.

—Lo más probable es que cada una utilice su antigua habitación, por lo que los niños estarán cerca. No los olviden —dije levantándome del sillón—. Jasper, mis armas.

Mi hermano se las sacó de la cintura de sus vaqueros y me las tendió.

—El asalto será a medianoche, hay mucho que hacer —informé caminando hacia la puerta del despacho.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—A encargarme de mi parte —respondí saliendo del despacho—. Garret —llamé alzando la voz.

—Edward —dijo con un inclinamiento de cabeza desde el umbral de la puerta del garaje.

—Vamos a salir —declaré pasando a su lado.

Me subí a la camioneta, cabe mencionar que todas las que utilizamos son blindadas.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó sacando la camioneta del garaje.

—Al centro comercial más próximo. Garret, ¡necesito un lugar solitario! —respondí mirando por la ventanilla.

—Tengo una cabaña, es pequeña, a las afuera de la ciudad por el lado norte, la utilizaba cuando era adolescentes para la caza, esta rodeada de arboles, el pueblito más cercano está a trece kilómetros y medio. Solo yo se llegar, ¿te sirve?

—Gracias Garret, esta noche te necesito junto a mí, asaltaremos la mansión Swan.

—Son tus hijos, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándome por el espejo retrovisor mientras entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial.

—Creo que sí, es lo que voy a comprobar —respondí bajándome de la camioneta.

Compré lo que necesitaríamos —gracias a Garret ya tenía lugar—, por lo que me encargué de comprar algo de ropa para los cuatro —espero que al igual que el par de zapato le quede a mis hijos—, también compré víveres.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen a eso de las siete de la noche. Garret fue de gran ayuda, él tiene hijos casi de la misma edad de los míos, Jeffrey de once años, Cinthya de nueve y Jackson de siete. Así que por ahí nos guiamos.

Todo estaba listo y organizado, los tres ya teníamos el lugar y todo lo necesario para varios días.

Para esto, nos llevaríamos a casi todos los hombres, la mansión Cullen solo quedaría resguardada por cinco nada más, mientras que los otros sesenta se irían con nosotros, sin contarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

Tenían orden de no matar a nadie de no ser necesario.

Kendall se encargó de hablar por teléfono con su prima Hillary, ella trabaja en la cocina para los Swan, por lo que ella se encargó de colocarles en sus cenas, unos somníferos que él le llevó, éstos los harían dormir y así nosotros podríamos llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

Por lo que aquí me encontraba… dando las últimas órdenes frente a la mansión Swan mientras Nathaniel abría el portón de acceso.

—Emmett —llamé cuando nos acercábamos a la mansión, le hice seña para que viera a Rose que estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina contemplando la luna. Asintió y caminó a pasos sigilosos. Hice señas para que se acercaran las camionetas.

Me apresuré a seguir a Jasper dentro de la mansión con Garret detrás de mí, mientras los demás, se colocaban en sus posiciones.

Garret era el único al que le confiaría la vida de uno de mis hijos.

Todos íbamos vestidos de negro, chaqueta de cuero, bota militar, pasamontañas y guantes de cuero.

Jasper me detuvo a mitad del tramo de escaleras que llevan a la tercera planta, donde las chicas tenían sus habitaciones. Vimos pasar a mi Bella vestida con un pijama que constituía de short corto de algodón y una camisa de tirantes finos.

Mi corazón saltó de felicidad.

"_Falta poco amor"_

La vimos entrar a una habitación cerca del final del pasillo del lado norte, aprovechamos a seguir nuestro camino. Jasper se apresuró hacia la habitación de Alice, teniendo cuidado, ya que está en la misma dirección por donde andaba mi Bella.

Garret me siguió hacia la de mi Bella del lado opuesto, la puerta estaba entreabierta, pero antes de entrar revisamos las dos habitación más próximas a esta, la que revise era la de mi hijo, ya que era de color azul y con decoración de Hot Wkeels, pero él no estaba ahí.

Garret me indicó que la otra también estaba vacía, por lo que entramos a la de mi Bella, y ahí, en la cama, estaban mis hijos. Dormidos acurrucaditos muy cerca del otro.

—Te ayudaré con el niño —murmuró Garret acercándose a la cama. Me obligué a caminar más cerca de ellos, más adelante tendría tiempo para contemplarlos.

Tomé a mi gatita en brazos y la sentí muy caliente. No sabía que tenía, pero afuera estaba haciendo mucho frío, por lo que la dejé nuevamente en la cama, me quité mi chaqueta, quedando solo con mi suéter manga larga de color negro, y se la coloqué a ella, para tomarla de nuevo en mis brazos y caminar hacia la puerta, pero me congelé al ver a mi Bella paralizada justo en ella.

—Debe acompañarnos señora Swan —dijo Garret antes de caminar y pasar con Tony en sus brazos.

Yo no debía hablar, pues ella inmediatamente reconocería mi voz. Caminé hacia ella y la tomé ligeramente por su brazo derecho haciéndola caminar a mi lado.

Cuando vamos a bajar el tramo de escaleras viene Jasper tomando a Alice del brazo con la niña rubia cubierta por una manta, mientras que él trae en su otro brazo a Emerson.

Descendimos las escaleras unos pasos más adelante de Jasper y Alice. Estábamos por terminar de descender el tramo de escaleras hacia la planta baja cuando mi Bella por fin habló.

—Si algo le llega a pasar a mis hijos, te mato.

No dije nada o terminaría riéndome, se veía tan graciosa siendo un gatito que se creía tigre. Pero me sentí orgulloso de ver que tiene las agallas necesarias de defender a nuestros hijos. Por lo que solo apreté más a mi gatita contra mi pecho.

Salimos de la mansión hacia el frío del exterior, ya se encontraban las camionetas alineadas. A unos treinta metros se encontraba Emmett forcejeando con Rose, ya que ésta no se deja subir a la camioneta.

—Imbécil, suéltame —escuché como Rose dijo antes de golpear a Emmett en sus partes nobles y correr hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia Jasper—. Dame a mi hijo —dijo quitándole al niño rubio a Jasper antes de golpearlo en el pecho haciéndolo hacia atrás, justo antes de que Emmett la tomara cargada por detrás con todo y el niño.

No teníamos tiempo para esto, así que guié a mi Bella hacia mi camioneta. Al llegar, visualicé a un dormido Tony en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Solté a mi Bella para abrir la puerta del copiloto y con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que subiera.

Me obedeció de inmediato, subiéndose a la camioneta. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando me detuvo.

—Espera. Dámela por favor, está enfermita —pidió con voz suplicante.

Así que esa era la razón por la que se encontraba tan caliente. Accedí de inmediato dejándola sobre su regazo. Cerré la puerta, rodeé la camioneta y me subí al asiento del piloto, acelerando el coche con un rechinar las llantas. Al tomar la carretera que nos llevaría a la cabaña pise a fondo el acelerador.

— ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad? He luchado demasiado por la vida de mis hijos para que tú vengas arrebatárselas en un accidente de coche —dijo de forma brusca.

¿Qué? ¿Ella dijo que tuvo que luchar por la vida de nuestros hijos? Volteé a verla de forma involuntaria queriendo que de una vez me dijera qué había dicho.

"_Aún no es el momento, primero llévalos al lugar donde nadie los va a separar",_ me reprendí mentalmente.

Volví mi vista hacia la carretera y disminuí la velocidad solo un poco, mientras apretaba el volante con todas mis fuerzas. Aquel que se atrevió amenazar la vida de mis hijos, los mataría con mis propias manos.

Seguí el camino que me indicó Garret, por lo que conduje casi dos horas, cuando por fin llegué a la cabaña. Detuve la camioneta en la parte trasera de ésta, ocultándola de la vista. Me bajé dejando las llaves en el contacto. Abrí la puerta trasera y baje en brazos a mí hijo. Me encaminé hacia la cabaña.

—Hola campeón, soy tú papá —susurré cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

La cabaña sí que era pequeña, por lo que estaríamos unos cuantos días, ellos se merecen algo mucho mejor que esto. La cama estaba a un lado de la chimenea a mi izquierda. Una cocina pequeña, al lado de un pequeño refrigerador y de una mesa con dos sillas, estaba a mi derecha. Una única puerta aparte de la entrada, estaba semi abierta y pude ver que era el cuarto de baño.

Caminé hasta la cama con sábanas de color morado y edredón a juego y acosté en ella a mi hijo, de forma reticente, no lo quería soltar, pero necesitaba hablar con mi Bella.

Me acerqué a la chimenea y encendí la leña. Saque mis armas y las deje sobre el marco de está, me quite los guantes. La sentí caminar hacia la cabaña, por lo que me quedé en esta posesión, dándole la espalda, mirando fijamente cómo el fuego consumía la leña.

En cuanto entró, el ambiente se llenó de electricidad.

— ¿Por qué nos traes aquí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

No quería que siguiera preocupada y con miedo, así que me di la vuelta lentamente, encarándola, me llevé las manos al pasamontaña y poco a poco me lo quité.

Al observarme un fuerte jadeo salió de su boca. Le sonreí torcidamente, la sonrisa que sabía le gustaba.

—Edward —susurró con otro jadeo—. Oh… Edward —dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

—Mi Bella —susurré atrayéndola hacia mi pecho y apretándola fuerte—. Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella —murmuré con mis ojos cerrados, acariciándole con mi mejilla su cabello, su mejilla, antes de enterrar mi rostro en la base de su cuello e inhalé profundo llenando mis fosas nasales con su rico olor a fresas y fresias. Moví un poco mi cabeza cuando la sentí sollozar y dejé un beso en su cuello, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

—Te extrañe —susurró enterrando su hermoso rostro en mi pecho.

—Yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuánto —dije antes de alejarla, llevar mis manos a sus mejillas y acercar mi rostro al suyo, sus hermosos ojos brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos con una suave caricia, moviéndose sincronizadamente como antes lo hacían.

—Te amo —susurré sobre sus labios—. Te amo.

—Te amo —susurró ella antes de llevar sus manos a mi cuello y atraerme hacia ella, sus dedos comenzaron acariciarme y a enredarse entre mis cabellos.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, pero ahora era un beso ansioso. Ella entreabrió sus labios y mi lengua de inmediato inundo su boca, saboreándola. Tanto tiempo soñando que la volvía a besar y aquí la tenía entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío. Su vientre rosó mi miembro haciéndome temblar y soltar un fuerte y vergonzoso gemido. Ella gimió quedito sobre mis labios.

—Mami… —nos congelamos al escuchar eso seguido de un gemido lastimero.

De un segundo a otro, tenía a mi Bella en mis brazos y al siguiente estaba hincándose al lado de nuestra hija.

—Shhh… aquí estoy bebé —susurró tomándola en sus brazos—. Está muy caliente —dijo mirándome con terror.

—Mami —lloriqueó nuestra gatita.

—Edward —dijo mi Bella con pánico en la voz. Respiré hondo y por fin pude hablar.

— ¿Qué tiene? —pregunté acercándome a ellas, le coloqué mi mano sobre la espalda de nuestra princesa.

—Calentura, de un momento a otro le dio —respondió mi Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso quería decir que estaba asustada.

—No te preocupes, estará bien. Iré al pueblo a comprarle un medicamento. No tardaré —la tranquilé antes de inclinarme besar castamente sus dulces labios. Luego la frente de mi princesa.

Estaba dispuesto a salir de la cabaña, pero me detuve y me volví hacia ellas.

— ¿Son míos? —pregunté con una sonrisa alternando mi mirada entre el niño en la cama y la niña en sus brazos.

—Son tuyos —respondió mi Bella con una enorme sonrisa—. No me dejaste sola en el prado Edward.

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa.

A pasos apresurados llegué a su lado, la atraje hacia mi pecho y le di un beso profundo, mi lengua asaltó su boca de inmediato. Nunca me cansaría de besarla. Tanto tiempo sin hacerlo me cobraba la factura. Nos separamos cuando nos comenzó a faltar el aire.

—Míos —susurré con los ojos cerrados recargando mi frente contra la suya.

—Tuyos —dijo acomodando a nuestra gatita que lloriqueó.

—No tardaré, lo prometo —dije separándome de ellas y saliendo de la cabaña.

Me subí en la camioneta y aceleré, debía llegar cuando antes al pueblo y comprar el medicamento.

"_Mierda, no tengo ni puta idea de que medicamento",_

Golpee en volante.

Conduje por veinte minutos hasta el pueblito más cercano que estaba ubicado a unos trece kilómetros y medio.

Cuando divisé la única farmacia —que gracias a Dios está de servicio las 24 horas—, me detuve con un rechinar de llantas.

Bajé de la camioneta y entré precipitadamente al interior del local haciendo sobresaltar a la dependentista.

—Bu… Buenas no… noches ¿¡En qué pue… puedo ayudarle!? —tartamudeó un poco.

—Buenas noches, busco un medicamento para la fiebre para un niña de nueve años —respondí acercándome a la barra.

—En existencia tenemos: Acetaminofén, Brane, Apire, Tachipìrin, Ibuprofeno e Ibutan que poseé los mismo componentes que el Brane.

— ¿Me podría decir cuál de ellos es el mejor? —pregunté un poco perdido ya que no tenía idea de cual llevar.

—Le aconsejaría el Brane. ¿Cuánto pesa? —preguntó la chica buscando en los estantes.

Esa era otra cosa que desconocía, no sabía cual es su peso, pero… recordé cuando los sostuve en mis brazos, de allí podría sacar un estipulado.

—Como unos treinta kilos —respondí dudoso.

—Una cucharada de seis a ocho horas si persiste la fiebre. Son 13, 69 $.

Saqué mi cartera de cuero negro y extraje 20 $.

—Conserve el cambio —dije pasándole el dinero y tomando la bolsa donde me había guardado el medicamento—. Gracias.

Salí al exterior encaminándome hacia mi camioneta. Me subí y partí hacia la cabaña.

Llegue a ésta veinte minutos más tarde, por lo que había tardado casi una hora.

Me bajé de la camioneta, del maletero saqué la maleta donde había guardado las cosas que compré para ellos.

Entré a la cabaña y ni mi Bella ni mi gatita estaban a la vista, en cambio mi campeón dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia la puerta entrecerrada del cuarto de baño al escuchar voces.

—Mami ¿crees que soy importante para papi?

—Claro que sí, tú y Tony son muy importantes para nosotros.

Dejé la maleta al pie de la cama, sobre la pequeña mesa dejé el medicamento y a pasos sigilosos llegué a la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde ya no se escuchan la voz de mi Bella y mi gatita, pero reconocí de inmediato la nana que tarareaba.

Era su nana, la que compuse para ella.

Terminé de abrir la puerta, entonces las vi bajo la regadera.

Ambas estaban únicamente con su braguita puesta, la de mi Bella es de color azul cielo, la de mi gatita de color rosado. Ahí, como un anuncio de neón estaba la marca de media luna en su brazo derecho.

No había dudas de que ambos eran mis hijos.

Mi princesa se encontraba en brazos de su madre, mientras que ella la mecía y le tarareaba su nana.

Mi vista se deleitaba con tan hermosa imagen, antes de comenzar a devorarme el cuerpo desnudo de mi Bella, sus caderas estaba un poco más anchas, sus pechos se veían más voluminosos, más apetecibles, su piel brillaba como alabastro, se veía tan suave y sedosa.

—Gracias a Dios ya regresaste —la voz de mi Bella me hizo parpadear y respirar profundo, rogando internamente que nuestra gatita no notara mi enorme erección.

—Lo siento —me disculpé tomando un par de toallas antes de acercarme a ellas, teniendo mucho cuidado de cubrir ciertas partes de mi anatomía.

—Le estaba subiendo la fiebre, no sabía qué más hacer —explicó mi Bella con las mejillas sonrojadas pasando a mis brazos —cubiertos con una toalla— a nuestra gatita, a quien envolví dejando su carita descubierta.

—Hola chiquita —susurré mirando su hermosa carita.

Ella me sonrió y cerró sus ojitos, al parecer la luz le incomodaba.

Mi Bella metió ambas manos dentro de la toalla para luego sacarlas junto con la braguita de mi gatita.

La tendí una a ella y desvié la mirada. Aún no bajaba completamente mi erección y sabía que si la volvía a observar, mi miembro volvería a cobrar vida.

La dejé salir primero a ella —pero antes tomó un par de toallas más pequeñas—, luego salí con nuestra gatita en brazos, a la que dejé sobre una silla, mientras mí Bella secaba su pequeño y frágil cuerpo y yo buscaba su pijama; consistía en un mono de color blanco y una camiseta manga larga de color blanco con una flor de color morado justo en el centro en la parte delantera. Un par de medias de color morado al igual que su braguita.

—Colócale esto —dije girándome y tendiéndosela.

Mi Bella me sonrió y asintió.

Me volví hacia la maleta de nuevo para buscar la pijama de mi Bella, no quería mirar mucho su cuerpo, ya que estaba muy consiente de que se encontraba desnuda bajo la toalla. El pijama de mi Bella consistía en un short corto de seda color azul celeste y una camiseta de tirantes finos. Una braguita de color blanco.

Me volteé de nuevo hacia ellas, mi Bella terminada de colocarle la camiseta a nuestra gatita.

Mi gatita me miro y sonrió abiertamente.

—Papi —susurró haciendo que mi corazón casi explotara de felicidad.

—Hola amor —saludé con un nudo en la garganta.

—Papi —volvió a susurrar extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí—. Papi.

Mis piernas se movieron sin darme cuenta, mis brazos se extendieron y la recibieron al mismo momento que ella saltaba hacia mí, la apreté contra mí pecho.

—Papi.

—Princesa, oh… mi princesa. Mi bebé —susurré con los ojos cerrados, apretándola fuerte —sin llegar hacerle daño— contra mi pecho. Inhalé profundo, llenando mis fosas nasales con su dulce olor a bebé que aún conservaba.

—Te amo papi —dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Yo también te amo gatita, tú, tu hermano y tu mamá son lo más importante para mí —dije acariciando su pequeña espalda.

—Gatita, bebé, tómate el medicamento —dijo mi Bella detrás de mí.

Me volteé para que le diera el medicamento, con unos sorbos de agua, le tendí su ropa, antes de comenzar a tararear la nana que le había compuesto a mi hija, a quien escuché suspirar antes de acurrucarse más contra mi pecho.

Recibí con una sonrisa el cepillo y tiernamente comencé a cepillarle el cabello a mi princesa.

Mi vista se clavó en el cuerpo de mi Bella cuando ella se deshizo de la toalla que la cubría. Mi mirada recorrió sus pantorrillas, subieron a sus muslos, sus pequeños rizos castaños que cubrieran su entrepierna, su vientre plano, sus pechos más grandes y redondeados, su cuello, sus labios llenos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, por último sus hermosos ojos, que me miraban con una chispa de picardía.

— ¿Ve algo que le guste señor Cullen? —preguntó pícara colocándose su braguita.

Asentí tragándome el fuerte nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y moviéndome incómodamente, ya que tenía una dolorosa erección.

—Todo, absolutamente todo —respondí terminando de cepillarle el cabello a mi princesa y comenzar de nuevo a tararear su nana.

— ¿Es una nana nueva? —preguntó tomando el short de pijama que estaba sobre la cama.

—Algo así, la compuse hace cinco años. Pero ésta es la segunda vez que la tarareo —respondí viendo como se detenía abruptamente.

—No sé qué paso ese día que ella no te reconoció. Siempre les he hablado de ti y les he mostrado la única foto tuya que pude conservar. Si te hubieses quedado solo un poco más, nos hubiéramos encontrado —dijo mirándome con tristeza.

—No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya —la tranquilicé—. Hablemos después que te vistas, contigo desnuda me desconcentro fácilmente —dije con una sonrisa torcida.

Sus mejillas fueron teñidas por un fuerte sonrojo.

—Como diga señor Cullen, no quiero ser una distracción —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Además de que tenemos la cama ocupada —dije con una sonrisa señalando a nuestro campeón.

— ¡Edward! —se quejó con las mejillas de un tono carmesí.

— ¡Bella! —imité su tono antes de sentir la suave respiración de mi gatita contra mi cuello.

La vi colocarse el short de pijama de algodón color azul y se disponía a colocarse la camiseta, pero no me pude resistir al verla subir sus brazos y exponer una ligera marca en su costado izquierdo, me moví sin pensar y la roce con mis dedos y pude sentir la corriente eléctrica que tanto extrañaba.

—Es la única marca que me quedó del embarazo —me informó levantando su mirada.

—Me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti en ese momento —susurré acariciando suavemente la pequeña marca.

—A mí igual —comentó cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente en mi pecho justo al lado del bracito de mi gatita. La cual sostenía con mi brazo derecho luego de haberla dormido.

Suspiré profundo y recargué mi mentón sobre su cabeza. Mi gatita se removió y dejó su rostro en la base de mi cuello.

Así nos quedamos por unos minutos, su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de nuestra gatita, mi mano izquierda acariciando tiernamente su marca.

—Mami —murmuró Tony con voz adormilada.

Mi Bella suspiró profundo, levantó su rostro hacia el mío y me sonrió. Se alejo un poco de mí, para luego colarse la camiseta.

—Aquí estoy bebé —murmuró alejándose de mí y llegando a la cama.

— ¿Dónde estamos mami? —preguntó mi hijo bostezando.

—En una cabaña con papá —respondió mi Bella tomándolo en sus brazos.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó dudoso escondiendo su carita en la base del cuello de mi Bella.

—Si campeón, papá —respondí acercándome a ellos para poder abrazarlos con mi brazo libre.

—Te extrañe papá —dijo mirándome fijamente con unos ojos del mismo color que los míos.

—Ya estamos juntos campeón y nada ni nadie nos va a separar —dije acariciando su pequeña espalda.

Asintió antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de mi Bella.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tú vida luego de que nos separaran en nuestro prado? Y no omitas nada —dije guiándola hacia una de las dos únicas sillas.

—Solo si tú haces lo mismo —respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me parece justo —acepté con una sonrisa torcida sentándome frente a ella.

—Bueno… Charlie y yo nos gritamos muchas cosas cuando llegamos a la mansión, él tomó la decisión de enviarnos a Forks, ya que tú padre se lo sugirió. Don Carlisle le dijo que a ti, te enviaría a Londres, así se nos aclararían nuestras ideas y nos dejaríamos de tonterías. Si no hubiera sido por mi Bubú, Charlie me hubiera golpeado ese día —comenzó hablando tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la pequeña espalda de nuestro campeón.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero no cambia el hecho de que aún me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que Charlie Swan me le hubiera hecho daño.

—Esa noche me dormí entre llanto, en los brazos de Rose, quien me despertó a la mañana siguiente con un rico desayuno y una taza de café —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. La cual me hizo dar unas enormes ganas de vomitar, por lo que terminé devolviendo en el excusado la poca pizza que había comido el día anterior. Luego de eso, nos enviamos mensajes.

Asentí, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de nuestra gatita.

—Después de enviarte el mensaje y de leer los que me habías mandado, Charlie nos quitó nuestros celulares e informó que en Forks no estaríamos solas y nuestros guardaespaldas no nos dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra. Ese fue el día de mi segundo antojo. Contigo compartí el primero, ¿recuerdas la pizza de pepperoni y anchoas?

—Como olvidarla… sí, no entendí porqué de un momento a otro te gustaba esa y no la margarita.

—Eran ellos —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Me di cuenta de mi embarazo dos meses después. Al principio del mes de diciembre, esa noche —como ya era costumbre— dormí con Rose, pero llegué a su habitación comiendo uno de mis antojos y entre nuestra conversación, ella mencionó mi periodo, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que… desde los primeros días de septiembre no me llegaba. En mi mente repasé todos los síntomas que tenía en esos días y todos me llevaron a la conclusión: EMBARAZO, se lo conté a Rose. Por lo que quedamos de ir al día siguiente a una farmacia por una prueba de embarazo casera.

—Esa misma noche soñé contigo. Luego de no haberlo hecho por dos meses, en mi sueño yo tenía en mis brazos a un bebé de no más de seis meses, un varoncito, pero escuché el llanto de otro bebé que me inquietó, por lo que comencé a buscarlo y lo encontré, era una bebé y estaba en tus brazos. Tú le tarareaste una nana desconocida, que ahora que lo pienso, es la misma nana. Te volviste hacia mí, la dejaste en mis brazos y susurraste: "Cuídalos, ustedes son muy importantes para mí". Nos diste un beso en la frente a los tres y desapareciste, te intenté llamar, pero la voz no me salió.

—Al día siguiente me realicé la prueba y dio positiva. Como era sábado y mi Bubú viajaba a Chicago esperamos hasta el lunes y mis hermanas me llevaron con una ginecóloga, quien me confirmó el embarazo además de decirme que era gemelos, pero que no compartían la misma placenta. Ella fue la encargada del control de todo mi embarazo. Los sentí moverse por primera vez casi tres meses después de nuestra separación.

—Me hubiese gustado estar ahí —dije bajando la mirada a nuestra gatita—. ¿Cómo se lo tomó Charlie? —al terminar de preguntar la vi estremecerse ligeramente y apretar más a Tony contra su pecho.

Por su reacción, me dio a entender que no lo tomó muy bien.

—Charlie no se lo tomó muy bien y aún… nueve años después, no los ha aceptado por completo —susurró con la mirada baja.

Mi sangre hirvió de indignación. A pesar de ser mis hijos, eran sus nietos. Hijos de su princesa. Estaba completamente seguro que en cuanto mi madre se entere de ellos los amará, al igual que Carlisle.

—Su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba. Él me iba a obligar abortar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité haciendo sobresaltar a mis hijos.

Charlie Swan era hombre muerto por atreverse a siquiera pensar acabar con la vida de mis hijos como si para él ellos no valieran nada.

—Edward, por favor contrólate —dijo mi Bella deteniendo mi avance—. Pareces león enjaulado.

—Como quieres que me controle, si me acabas de decir que Charlie Swan amenazó la vida de mis hijos —espeté con voz contenida.

—Por favor —suplicó con voz rota.

Asentí, suspirando profundo para aplacar un poco mi ira.

—Continúa —la alenté sentándome de nuevo en la silla frente a ella.

—Papi.

—Shhh... Duerme gatita —susurré meciéndola un poco.

—Mi Bubú lo amenazó con llamar a Don Carlisle y decirle que mi padre iba a matar a sus nietos, eso lo hizo desistir. Pero me dijo que… si volvía a Chicago… lastimaría a mis bebés. Fue allí que me hice la promesa de no volver nunca y a pesar de que el dolor fuera insoportable me juré nunca buscarte… para así no exponer a los niños.

Volví a respirar profundo para no explotar y asustar a mis hijos.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nunca permitiré que Charlie le haga daño a alguno de los tres —aseguré de forma solemne. Era una promesa y la iba a cumplir.

—Luego de eso me enteré por Rose, que había escuchado hablar a dos de nuestros guardaespaldas entre sí, que te habían visto muy golpeado el día que viajaste a Londres. Ese fue uno de los dos peor día de mí vida. Me puedes explicar, ¿qué rayos te sucedió? —preguntó mi Bella enojada.

Sonreí torcidamente.

—Aún es su turno señorita. Por lo que prosiga…

—Assshhh… tenía casi 27 semanas de embarazo cuando en un viaje a Port Ángeles me separé de Sam y mis hermanas, ya que quería comprarle algo a los bebés sin tener a la molestosa de Alice a mi lado. Tú padre me llevó al servicio de señoras más cercano y nos encerró allí.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé con voz estrangulada—. ¿Carlisle sabía de tú embarazo?

—Si, el rumor se extendió como pólvora —respondió mirándome con tristeza—. Pero él me dijo que no te iba a decir.

Me levanté y comencé a pasarme por toda la cabaña apretándome el puente de la nariz.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso no me exigió hijos. Por eso no me reclamó cuando decidí nunca casarme ni formar una familia.

Por eso ni se inmutó cuando le dije que de mi parte no tendría el heredero de la organización. Por que ya él sabía que Ethan existía. Que tenía un hijo. Un hijo que me ha ocultado por todos estos años. Un hijo que a pesar de ser un Swan, era mí primer primogénito varón, mi heredero.

—Lo odio —aseveré con la mandíbula apretada—. Te odio Carlisle Anthony Cullen, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

—Edward… —mi Bella me abrazó desde atrás.

Suspiré profundo antes de darme vuelta y atraerlos hacia mí pecho e inhalar su olor, que fue calmando mi furia.

—No debería seguir contándote nada —dijo contra mi pecho—. No mientras Lizzy y Tony estén aquí. Los vas a asustar, Edward.

—Lo siento, prometo controlarme, por favor sigue —supliqué cerrando mis ojos y apretándolos fuerte contra mí.

—Está bien, vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos en la silla el uno frente al otro y prosiguió.

—El día de la visita de tú padre, supe que serían un niño y una niña. Esa misma tarde Don Carlisle les envió un oso de peluche para cada uno, que aún conservan. Con una inscripción _"Papá los ama", _a partir de ese momento siempre les han enviado regalos.

A pesar de sentir enojado no pude enviar sonreír.

—Con todo mi corazón —aseguré con una sonrisa—. Los amo con todo mi corazón.

Mi Bella me sonrió.

—Lo sé, al igual que nosotros a ti —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Un mes después de eso, mi Bubú me dio noticias de ti, me dijo que te peleaste con un tal… James. Por defenderme, ya que el habló mal de mí.

A mi mente me vino ese mal recuerdo.

**Flashback:**

—_Nada me encantaría más señor. Le tengo unas inmensas ganas a la perrita de Isabella —dijo James con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro._

_Ahora si lo vi todo rojo, me lancé contra él, caímos al suelo en el mismo momento que comenzaba a golpearlo._

—_Nadie habla así de mi mujer —le dije entre golpes—. No te atrevas acercártele. No te quiero ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda cerca de ella —le grité mientras que lo golpeaba en la mandíbula._

_Él me respondió dándome un fuerte golpe que me partió el labio, sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, se lanzó contra mí, lanzándome al suelo, me golpeó y murmuró._

—_No sabes lo que le pienso hacer. La voy hacer mía, no me importara que grite, de hecho… eso me excitará más —eso me enfureció más si es que eso era aun posible._

_La sola imagen de James forzando a mi Bella, mientras ella le suplicaba que la soltara y no le hiciera daño, mientras yo no estoy para defender. Lo golpeé en el estómago empujándolo lejos de mí con mis piernas. Yo era mejor que mis hermanos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeños mi padre se había encargado de entrenarnos en todos los sentidos y en ese yo sobresalía. Cuando cayó al suelo, me le subí encima golpeándolo._

—_No permitiré que la toques —aseguré entre golpe y golpe—. Primero te mato con mis propias manos —le di un golpe y él me dio en un costado que me dejó sin aire por unos segundos, los cuales aprovechó para golpearme._

—_Haré mucho más que tocarla. La trataré como la perra que es —golpeé su mandíbula, lo agarré del cuello y lo lancé contra el librero. Se comenzó a reír histéricamente, lo hacía como si estuviera loco—. Grabaré el momento que la hago mía, así escucharás y verás como suplicaba, como lloraba y pedía ayuda —dijo para luego seguir riéndose como un maniático._

_Lo iba a matar._

_Me lancé de nuevo contra él, ambos nos golpeamos en ese momento. En un movimiento rápido lo lancé contra el suelo, sin dejar de golpearlo ni un maldito segundo._

—_Ya basta Edward —dijo Emmett agarrándome con brazo de hierro, mientras que Jasper se paraba delante de mí, tapando mi visión de donde se encontraba James escupiendo sangre en el suelo._

— ¡_Suéltame Emmett que voy a matarlo! —grité forcejeando para liberarme de los brazos de mi hermano—. ¡Que quede muy en claro, que aquel, que ose acercarse o hablar mal de mí mujer, es hombre muerto!_

**Fin del flashback.**

—Edward—la voz de mi Bella me trajo al presente.

—Estoy bien, prosigue amor —indiqué mirándola fijamente antes de sonreírle, con mi sonrisa torcida.

—En mi siguiente cita, me enteré que Don Carlisle había sobornado al director del hospital donde yo iba a mis consultas prenatales para que despidieran a Jessica Stanley, ella nos trataba mal a mis hermanas y a mí cada vez que íbamos, y mandó a aumentarle el sueldo a las dos señoras que era muy amable conmigo. Edward, tu papá nos ha estado cuidando, él piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que es así. Por lo que no dudo que él ya sepa que los cuatro estamos juntos.

—A pesar de que aún esté enojado con él, debo agradecerle que estuviera al pendiente de ustedes. Bella, no te preocupes, nadie nos va a separar —la tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—Continúa.

—Ethan y Elizabeth nacieron el mismo día de tu cumpleaños. Esa mañana, por giros del destino, me había quedado sola en el centro comercial. Si no ha sido por tú madre, no sé que hubiese sido de nosotros.

Respiré profundo.

Mi madre, mi madre también lo sabía.

Mi mente me llevó aquella tarde hace cinco años.

**Flashback:**

—_Adelante —indiqué, sentándome en la cama._

—_Edward, no debes comportante como un adolescente de dieciséis años —me regañó mi madre parándose frente a mí—. Ya tienes veintiún años y eres pa… —se detuvo a mitad de frase y me miró asustada._

— _¿Qué soy qué? —pregunté confundido._

—_Nada, Edward no debes comportarte así, ya que de ahora en adelante serás el jefe y debes comportarte como tal._

—_Lo siento mamá —me disculpé recostando mi cabeza en su vientre, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Mi madre comenzó a despeinar, si fuera aún más posible, mi cabello._

—_Bella esta bien. No te preocupes —susurró besando mi cabello. Me separé de ella y la miré._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, mirándola ansioso._

—_No hace mucho la vi, no te voy a decir dónde. Pero está bien y más hermosa que nunca —respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada._

— _¿Qué me ocultas mamá? —indagué haciendo un puchero._

—_No me pongas esa cara que no te oculto nada. Solo me la encontré por casualidad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no es solo Bella lo que te preocupa, ¿no es cierto? Soy tú madre, no me mientas._

—_No es nada importante, no te preocupes mamá._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Ella iba a decirme que era PADRE. Estuvo a punto de decirlo. Además de que sabía el lugar exacto donde vivía mi Bella, porque ellos cuidaban de mis hijos. Como también sabían que yo hablaba de mi gatita, de MI HIJA.

—Fue tu tía Jessenia, la que me atendió en el parto. Edward, tú tía/madrina trajo tus hijos al mundo.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo.

Hasta mi tía Jessenia sabía de la existencia de mis hijos y me los ocultó. Ella sabía lo importante que es para mí, mi Bella, era la única a la que le confié siempre mis cosas. La considero una segunda madre para mí, pero se confabuló con Carlisle y Esme para ocultar la existencia de mis hijos.

—A Charlie no le gustó que Tony llevara el Anthony ni que ambos tuvieran tu apellido. Yo no sé cómo hizo Don Carlisle, porque llevan el Cullen y tú apareces en la partida de nacimiento de los niños. Su nombre completo es: Ethan Anthony Cullen Swan y Elizabeth Marie Cullen Swan.

¿Carlisle hizo qué? ¿Cómo…?

**Flashback:**

—_Edward, necesito que me firmes estos documentos —dijo Carlisle dejando una carpeta sobre el escritorio._

— _¿Para qué son? —pregunté en un susurro, recuperándome un poco del mareo que me acabada de dar._

—_Solo fírmalos —espetó teniéndome el bolígrafo._

—_Como quieras —susurré con la mandíbula apretada firmando los papeles sin leerlos._

**_Fin del flashback._**

Era algún poder para que él no tuviera problemas en presentar a mis hijos.

—Sus padrinos son Ben, Sam y Seth. Sus madrinas son Ángela, Rose y Alice.

Ángela y Ben. El cuadro…

**_Flashback:_**

— _¿Quiénes son? —pregunté observando el cuadro donde estaba dos hermosos niños de unos cuatro o cinco meses sentados en una especie de hamaca. El niño tenía mi mismo color de ojos, en cambio la niña, parecían los ojitos de una hermosa gatita. Ellos me recordaron tanto a Lizzy, mi gatita._

—_Son nuestros ahijados Edward. Tú no conoces a sus padres —dijeron ambos con voz nerviosa._

_No le tomé importancia, iba en busca de información de mi Bella, no de unos hermosos niños._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Estuve frente a frente al cuadro de mis hijos y ellos no pudieron decirme.

— ¿Por qué Angie y Ben no me lo dijeron? —pregunté mirándola fijamente.

—Por que se los prohibí el día que me enteré de tú matrimonio, Edward. Ya lo nuestro no puede ser, pero no voy alejarte de los niños —comentó con voz llorosa.

— ¿Qué matrimonio? —pregunté confundido.

—El tuyo con una amiga de tú prima Tanya —respondió, con sus bellos ojos cristalinos.

—Bella, nunca me he casado. Recuerdas el mensaje: "_Siempre tuyo, ahora y por siempre._" Mi amor y mi cuerpo son solo tuyo. En cambio tú si te casaste… con el tal Jacob y luego con otro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con Jacob? No… Dios me libre. Si no hubiera sido por Liam no me hubiese dejado en paz. Y te aclaro de una vez, Liam es mi amigo, siempre ha sido solo mi amigo. Recuerda el mensaje: _"No importa la distancia, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenece. Siempre tuya."_

—Por siempre y para siempre jamás —juré con una sonrisa.

—Por siempre y para siempre jamás —prometió con una sonrisa.

—Sigue contando —la alenté.

—La primera palabra de Tony fue: mamá —continuó con una sonrisa.

Cuánto me hubiese gustado estar ahí con ellos.

—En cambio la de Lizzy fue: papá. Ella es la que siempre ha sido más apegada a tú recuerdo. Bueno… al recuerdo que les creé. En los últimos años Tony a estado un poquito renuente… como sabes nos hicieron creer que te habías casado, por lo que él piensa que tienes a otros hijos y no los ibas a querer cerca de ti. Tony sabe que eso destrozaría a Lizzy, y él por su hermana daría su vida. La ama con locura. Los dos se aman con locura. Ethan… cree que es su deber protegernos a ambas.

—Ya estoy yo aquí para ayudarlo en su tarea y él puede disfrutar de una infancia como cualquier niño —dije orgulloso de mi campeón.

—Desde la fiesta de su primer cumpleaños, en la que tus padres asistieron sin invitación, pues les dejé bien claro que si tú no venías con ellos, no podrían ver ni estar cerca de los niños. Tú madre me montó una escena, pero no he dado mi brazo a torcer en estos ocho años, porque los que alejaron sus nietos fueron ellos, no yo. Al alejarte a ti, los alejaron a ellos.

—Me imagino la cara de mi madre —opiné con una sonrisilla.

—Igual yo. Bueno continúo… así han pasado los años, solo nosotros tres con Rose y Alice. Me gradué de la universidad de Harvard y me hice cargo por dos años de la editorial de mi padre. Cuando Elizabeth tenía cuatro años, se extravió en el centro comercial. Se alejó del lado de su profesora y acabó en los brazos de su padre, sin él saberlo. Tuvieron un momento padre e hija. Hubo una fuerte conexión sin ellos darse cuenta.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? —susurré al verla como respiraba profundo para evitar derramas las lágrimas que veía en sus ojos.

— ¿Cual? —pregunté con voz estrangulada.

—Pensaba robármela. No entendía qué tenía esa hermosa gatita que hizo que mi corazón latiera luego de que llevara cinco años sin hacerlo. Su olor me recordaba a alguien, pero como tenía ese toque característico de bebé, no lo pude asociar directamente al tuyo. La quería tener junto a mí, protegida entre mis brazos. No sabes cómo sufrí dejarla ahí.

—Lo sé Edward. En el momento que me avisaron que ella no aparecía, me sentí morir. No sabes cuántas escenas trágicas se vinieron a mi mente. Estoy consiente que ellos son el blanco perfecto para acabar de un solo golpe ambas mafias. Eso me aterra… que vayan a utilizar a mis hijos.

—Ni Carlisle ni Charlie permitirían que alguien dañara a su nietos, por más enojados o heridos que se sientan. Y ahora que yo estoy a cargo de todo, mucho menos —la tranquilicé.

—Sé que Charlie los quiere, a su modo. Pero los quiere. Como también sé, que él se siente herido, que su princesita haya sucumbido en los brazos de un Cullen. Porque me he dado cuenta que Charlie no tiene idea de la relación que mantuvieron Alice y Jasper, o Rosalie y Emmett.

—Es bueno para ellos —dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Sabes, ambos sacaron tú pasión por la música. Ethan ya toca a la perfección el piano. Es muy talentoso al igual que tú. Elizabeth le gusta más bailar. Ha practicado distintos géneros, tales como Tap, Ballet, Jazz. En los últimos tres años se ha declinado por la danza. Es una excelente bailarina. Ambos son muy buenos nadadores. Ethan le gusta practicar el fútbol.

—Me gustaría poder asistir a un partido de Fútbol y a una competencia —comenté lleno de orgullo.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta… te he estado esperando. No ha habido, ni hay, ni habrá nadie en mi vida. Solo tú —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Es tú turno. —indicó acomodando a Tony en una posición más cómoda.

Sonreí y acaricié la pequeña espalda de mi gatita.

—Luego de que me sacaran del prado —comencé mi relato—. Intenté soltarme del agarre de Allan, pero me fue imposible, ya que dos hombres más lo ayudaron. Al llegar a la mansión, Carlisle me encerró en su despacho. Allí me quedé dormido, llorando como un bebé en los brazos de mi madre. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente Emmett y Jasper estaban allí conmigo. Me contaron que mi padre los encerró cuando ambos me defendieron. También me avisaron que el jet en pocos minutos nos llevaría a Londres. Fue después de eso que recibí tú mensaje y te contesté, al cabo de unos pocos minutos Carlisle entró al despacho y me amenazó con que si no me iba por las buenas a Londres, él mandaría a James a lastimarte. Eso no lo podía permitir.

—Me peleé con James porque comenzó a decir las horribles cosas que te haría y eso me enfureció. Les dejé muy claro a todos, hasta a Carlisle, que nadie se mete con la mujer de Edward Cullen o pagarían las consecuencias. Creo que ahí le dejé la intriga a Carlisle de que nuestra relación no era un simple noviazgo, que había algo más.

—Londres fue una pesadilla para mí. Ninguno de los tres nos habíamos llevado nunca con nuestras primas, las Denali. Ellas eran muy superficiales, además de que no hacen nada que haga enojar a mis tíos. Los primeros ocho meses me los pasé enfermo de una extraña enfermedad, que así como vino se quito. Los médicos no dieron con la causa. Me mareaba, vomita y me desmayaba sin motivo aparente. Tenía antojos a todas horas. Lloraba por nada, y del mismo modo me enojaba. Esos ocho primeros meses mi vida fue un caos.

De un momento a otro mi Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Mi Bella se partía de la risa haciendo vibrar el pequeño cuerpo de nuestro campeón.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —pregunté como una sonrisa. No lo pude evitar al verla a ella reír.

—Edward, no estabas enfermo, solo que presentaste los síntomas de mi embarazo, yo no me mareaba ni me desmayaba, yo solo tenía los vómitos y varios antojos, como también el cambio de humor. Pero tú sí —dijo, mientras seguía riendo.

Sonreí.

Todos esos meses de tener esos extraños mareos y desmayos, se debían al embarazo de mi Bella.

—Por lo menos… no me perdí eso —susurré negando con la cabeza—. Una tarde encontré a mi prima Tanya en una situación comprometedora con el hijo de su nana. Ellos tenían una relación bastante larga, por lo que a partir de ese momento, Tanya me ayudó a sobrellevar mi vida. Me corría las chicas que se arrastraban tras de mí. Mi padre viajó un día exclusivamente para decirme que mi castaña, mi Bella, se había casado con Jacob Black y estaba muy feliz y enamorada de su marido. Que ya era el momento de olvidarme de ella.

—Edward, eso no es verdad.

—Lo sé, pero en ese momento de verdad me lo creí, como lo hiciste tú cuando te dijeron de mi supuesto matrimonio. Me gradué de la universidad de Oxford. Carlisle nos permitió regresar a Chicago cinco años después de habernos separado. El jet presentó una falla que nos hizo hacer una parada en Nueva York, mis hermanos y yo decidimos dar un paseo, nos detuvimos en un centro comercial donde me tropecé con una hermosa gatita que me recordaba tanto a ti. Al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, su olor con su toque de bebé. La conexión que sentí con ella fue tan intensa que llegué a pensar en llevármela. Si no ha sido por Jasper, lo hubiese hecho. Mi corazón fue roto por segunda vez ese día, ya que me vi obligado a devolverla.

—Llegamos a Chicago, donde asumí el mandato de la organización Cullen. Mi vida se ha basado solo en eso, a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre y llevar la organización. Hace tres años me encontré frente a frente con Charlie Swan, Billy y Jacob Black, a quien no le vi la alianza de matrimonio, por lo que decidí enviar a investigar a mi castaña, la extrañaba demasiado. A parte de que quería saber si era feliz, porque si no era el caso, me la llevaría junto a mí. La información duró guardada quince días en una gaveta de mi escritorio. Una noche me decidí abrir el sobre y en él había una foto de ella subiéndose a un Ferrari de color rojo. Estaba tan hermosa. Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo Plateado y conduje sin parar hasta llegar a la dirección que me indicaban. Una de las mejores urbanizaciones de Nueva York. Estuve estacionado un tiempo frente a la mansión. Luego de unos minutos, salieron cinco coches, un mercedes Benz y un mercedes CLS que tomaron el camino de la derecha y un Porshe, un BMW y un Ferrari el mismo Ferrari de la foto, ellos tomaron el camino de la izquierda. Los seguí hasta un centro comercial. Después de buscarla por varios minutos di con mi castaña, pero ella no estaba sola, estaba en compañía de un dulce y adorable niño rubio de no más de dos años. Ese niño la llamó mamá. Ella tenía un hijo, yo no podía ser egoísta y hacer sufrir a ese niño.

—Emersón —susurró mi Bella con voz llorosa.

—En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se rompía en millones de fragmentos, todo era verdad, ella era feliz. Recibió una llamada, llamada que la hacía feliz, ella le decía a esa persona que la extrañaba y la amaba.

—Tony —susurró abrazando a nuestro campeón.

"_Era él quien la llamaba ese día."_

—Un hombre extraño la abrazó por detrás y le dio vuelta en el aire haciéndola reír. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no era Jacob a quien le pertenecía su amor, si no a él.

—Liam es solo un amigo, Edward —dijo con voz estrangula.

—Ahora lo sé, pero no en ese momento. La dejé verme cuando ella salía del centro comercial con el niño en el asiento trasero de su coche. Al comprobar que de verdad estaba casada y con hermoso niño, solo me dediqué a la organización y así ha sido mi vida desde entonces. Solo… catalogado como el soltero multimillonario más codiciado de todo el mundo.

— ¡Edward…! —comenzó pero la interrumpí.

—Todo se trató de una treta, nuestros padres inventaron todo para mantenernos separados. Pero ahora estamos juntos, no somos adolescentes que podrán manejar a su antojo y no vamos a dejar que nos separen —dije de forma solemne—. Nadie me va a separar de mi familia.

—Tienes mucha razón —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Creo que es momento de dormir un poco —opinó mi Bella bostezando.

—Tienes razón, son casi las seis de la mañana —dije con una sonrisa asintiendo.

Me levanté de la silla y la ayudé a colocarse de pie, pasando mi brazo libre por sus hombros, besé su frente antes de guiarla a la cama.

Acostó primero a Tony, mientras yo rodeaba la cama, ella se acurrucó detrás de él. Me quité las botas y me recosté al lado de mi hijo con mi gatita sobre mi pecho.

—Te amo Edward. Me alegro que estés aquí con nosotros —susurró cerrando sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo, amor —susurré antes de dejarme envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

Me desperté al sentir una suave caricia en mi rostro seguido por unas risitas. Al parecer nuestros pequeños tenían rato despiertos y se habían fastidiados.

—Déjalo dormir Lizzy —escuché la voz de mi campeón.

—Es que su barba me hace cosquillas en la mano y me gusta —escuché la voz de mi gatita.

Me quede inmóvil esperando, tomé la mano de mi gatita al sentirla en mi rostro nuevamente, dejándola posada en mi mejilla. Podía sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos para toparme con esos extraños ojos de gato y una hermosa sonrisa. Mi gatita tenía peinado su cabello y se lo había recogido en una coleta alta.

—Buenos días papi —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días princesa —saludé con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Y tú hermano?

—Aquí estoy papá —levanté la vista para verlo sentado en una de las sillas aún con su pijama puesta y su cabello rebelde totalmente despeinado.

— ¿Se sienten bien? —pregunté al darme cuenta que mi Bella dormía plácidamente acurrucadita a mi costado izquierdo.

—Si papá —respondió mi campeón con una sonrisa torcida.

—A mí solo me duele la garganta papi —informó mi gatita sentándose a horcadas sobre mi pecho.

—A ver… abre la boquita —dije atrayéndola hacia mi rostro.

—Ahhhh —mi gatita tenía su garganta muy roja y un poquito inflamada.

—Mami sabe qué medicamento sirve para eso papá —dijo mi campeón sentándose en la cama.

—Entonces esperaremos que mami se despierte y luego voy al pueblo a comprarlo —dije medio levantándome para atraerlo hacia mí. Hice que recostara su cabecita en mi brazo derecho—. Buenos días, campeón.

—Buenos días papá.

—Quiero que sepan que los amo y ahora que sé que existen no voy a permitir que los alejen de mí. Es una promesa —dije abrazándolos fuerte contra mi pecho.

—También te amo papi —susurró mi gatita contra mi cuello.

—Yo también te amo papá —susurró mi campeón mirándome fijamente.

—Ethan y Elizabeth, quiero que sepan que yo nunca me he casado y no tengo más hijos aparte de ustedes. Que el amor que siento por ustedes es inmenso, daría mi vida por los dos si fuera necesario y nunca voy a dejar que nos vuelvan a separar.

— ¿De verdad papá? —preguntó mi campeón un poco dudoso.

—De verdad campeón, nunca les mentiría.

—Buenos días —los tres volteamos al escuchar la voz adormilada de mi Bella.

—Buenos días —respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo, para luego soltar unas risitas.

—Mami, me duele la garganta —dijo mi gatita levantándose de mi pecho para acurrucarse en el de mi Bella.

—Oh… mi hermosa bebé —susurró mi Bella sonriendo y apretándola fuerte.

—Mami, tengo hambre —comentó mi gatita levantándose para alternar su mirada entre mi Bella y yo.

—Yo también tengo hambre —dijo mi campeón pasando por encima de mí para ubicarse en medio de mi Bella y de mí.

—Voy a buscar las cosas en la camioneta —dije levantándome de la cama y colocándome las botas—. Campeón, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Claro que si papá —aceptó levantándose de la cama. Lo atraje hacia mi pecho y lo abracé fuerte, antes de subirlo a mi espalda.

Me deleité con el sonido de su risa.

Con mi hijo sobre mi espalda fui a la camioneta, baje las bolsas de víveres y volvimos a entrar a la cabaña. Mi Bella y mi gatita ya no estaban en la cama, se escuchaba su risa desde el cuarto de baño.

Tony se bajó de mi espalda y se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño despojándose del pijama por el trayecto, lo vi entrar solo con un bóxer de color rojo.

—Me dejaron por fuera —se quejó antes de escuchar las risitas de mi gatita.

Saqué las cosas y comencé a ordenarla en los pequeños estantes, coloqué en la estufa agua a hervir para el café.

Tenía todo ordenado y el café listo cuando el trío salió recién bañados del cuarto de baño solo envueltos por toallas.

—Edward, hay que comprar un antibiótico para la garganta de Lizzy —dijo mi Bella cuando le servía una taza de café.

—Me ducho y voy al pueblo a cómpralo —dije tendiéndole la taza.

—No tomo café, luego del embarazo no lo tolero —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Papi, ¿qué ropa nos vamos a colocar? —preguntó mi gatita con un tierno y lindo puchero.

—En esa maleta hay ropa para ustedes —respondí señalándola—. Voy a ducharme —informé rodeando la cintura de mi Bella con mis brazos y atraerla hacia mí.

Rocé sus labios suavemente, y ella de inmediato me correspondió entreabriendo la boca, mi lengua acarició la suya lentamente, saboreándola.

—Guácala —dijeron mi campeón y mi gatita al mismo tiempo.

Nos separamos con una sonrisa en los labios, vi las mejillas de mi Bella sonrojadas antes de que escondiera su rostro en mi pecho, la apreté más contra mí.

—Podrían no hacer eso frente a nosotros —se quejó mi campeón estremeciéndose.

—Es asqueroso —dijo mi gatita haciendo una mueca de asco.

Solté unas risitas y asentí.

—Voy a ducharme —dije besando la frente de mi Bella.

—Papi, ¿puedo ir al pueblo contigo? —preguntó mi gatita haciendo un tierno puchero y la cara del gato con botas de Shrek.

Escuche las risitas de mi Bella.

No creo que haya alguien que se resista a esa hermosa princesa.

—Claro que sí princesa. Tú Tony, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No, prefiero quedarme ayudar con la comida a mi mami —respondió colocándose una bermuda de color azul.

—Ok, campeón —susurré antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Me duché rápidamente, al salir de la ducha sobre el lavamanos vi una muda de ropa para mí.

"_Mi Bella"_

Sonreí mientras me vestía.

Salí del cuarto de baño y vi a mí Bella comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Qué medicamento voy a comprar? De no ser por la farmacéutica no hubiese sabido qué medicamento para la fiebre traer —pregunté rodeando su cintura con mis brazos antes de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

—Edward —gimió.

Sonreí abiertamente al saber que era yo el único que los producía.

— ¿Qué antibiótico? —pregunté mordisqueando de nuevo su cuello, como también dándole pequeñas lamidas y dejando besos húmedos.

—Edward —volvió a gemir pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Mi miembro vibró dentro de mis vaqueros.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? —pregunté dándole la vuelta y atacando con ferocidad sus labios. Delineé su labio inferior y ella no tardó en abrir su boca recibiendo gustosa mi lengua, que comenzó a devorar todo a su paso. La alcé en mis brazos, ella rodeó mi cintura con las piernas, sus manos fueron a parar a mi cuello acariciándolo y entrelazando sus dedos en mis cabellos, la recargué contra la pared—. ¿Los niños? —pregunté nuevamente, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

—A… a… afu… eraaaa —tartamudeó un poco antes de respirar profundo.

No le di más tregua… ataqué su boca de nuevo.

—Assshhh otra vez.

Nos separamos al escuchar eso.

Los niños estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada.

Mi respiración, al igual que la de mi Bella, estaba agitada y entrecortada.

—Lo siento niños —susurró mi Bella con las mejillas sonrojadas luego de haber respirado profundo.

Respire profundó y dejé a mi Bella sobre sus pies y comencé a pensar en otra cosa, para poder bajar mi erección. No quería que mis hijos la notaran.

La imagen de Emmett en tanga me hizo estremecer y de inmediato mi erección desapareció.

— ¿El medicamento? —pregunté alzando a mi gatita, que había saltado a mis brazos.

—Compra Amoxicilina y el TanTum —respondió mi Bella antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la estufa. Los Hot Cakes que estaba haciendo estaban completamente quemados.

—Ok, ya volvemos —dije inclinándome hacia ella y darle un casto beso en los labios, solo un pequeño roce.

Mi gatita soltó unas risitas.

—Papi estoy aquí —dijo colocando su pequeña mano en mi mejilla.

—Lo sé, princesa —dije besando su mejilla.

—Cuídense —murmuró mi Bella colocando su mano en mi hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

Me desvié hacia la chimenea, tomé mi K45 y la metí en la cintura de mis vaqueros a mi espalda. La Walther P22 se la tendí a mi Bella.

—Edward —protestó.

—No los voy a dejar aquí sin protección. Esta madrugada se me paso por alto ya que estaba preocupado. No conozco la zona y no me sentiría bien dejándolos sin nada con qué defenderse.

—Está bien —dijo resignada pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Tony.

—Te amo —susurré besando su frente—. A ti también te amo —dije revolviendo los rebeldes cabellos de mi hijo.

—Papá —se quejó alejando mi mano.

Salí de la cabaña con mi gatita en brazos, Tony y mi Bella nos acompañaron hasta la camioneta.

Senté a mi gatita en el asiento del copiloto, le abroché el cinturón de seguridad y me volví para buscar unos cartucho de la Walther P22 que guardo siempre en le guantera.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo utilizarla? —pregunté tendiéndole los demás cartuchos.

—Si, y estoy segura que Tony me podría ayudar si se me olvida algo.

—Mantente alejado del arma, siempre y cuando no haya peligro —le indiqué a mi hijo.

—No te preocupes, mi padrino Sam nos está enseñando a manejar un arma, ya no me mato. Sé lo que debo hacer —dijo mi campeón con una sonrisa torcida.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hombrecito. De como defiendes a tú madre y a tú hermana —murmuré acuclillándome a su altura.

—Ese hombre, ¿trabajaba para ti? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Si —respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

—Papi, ¿¡me puedes comprar un globo!? —pidió mi princesa señalando a un chico de quince años más o menos. El chico se encontraba en la plaza frente a la farmacia de donde acabábamos de salir, con un carrito y muchos globos.

—Por supuesto que sí princesa, todos los que quieras —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Siiiiii! —gritó con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia el chico.

Un disparo resonó en el aire muy cerca de mí, sobresaltándome.

— ¡Papi! —escuché el grito de terror de mi gatita antes de verla desplomarse en el suelo.

Todo mi mundo se paralizó, mi pequeño sol, aquel que tenía y no sabía de su existencia hasta hace un día, me lo habían arrebatado de forma tan brusca.

Volvió a resonar otro disparo y las personas comenzaron a correr asustadas.

— ¡Papi! —volvió a gritar mi gatita. Fue en ese momento que logré reaccionar. Saqué mi arma y apunté al hombre que se escondía detrás de un grueso árbol y disparé antes de que él lo hiciera de nuevo.

Recorrí en zancadas la distancia que me separaba de mi princesa.

La puse de pie y comencé a revisarla.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? Elizabeth, háblame —pregunté frenético.

—Estoy bien papi —respondió rodeando mi cuello con sus bracitos.

Fue ahí donde lo vi, la bala rosó su blusón y lo rasgó.

La alcé en mis brazos apretándola fuerte contra mi pecho. Escondí su carita en mi cuello cuando me acerqué hacia el hombre, el cual reconocí de inmediato. Era Donovan, el hombre de confianza de Thiago.

Thiago es hombre muerto por atreverse a atentar contra la vida de mis hijos.

Me alejé del cuerpo, saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Garret, quien se encontraba por la zona cuidándome las espaldas.

—Edward —contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—Garret, te necesito, estoy en la plaza principal del pueblo —dije acariciando la pequeña espalda de mi gatita.

—Estaré ahí en cinco minutos —dijo antes de colgar.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y me vi rodeado por seis camionetas.

—Señor —dijeron los chicos al bajarse con sus armas en la mano.

—Edward, ¿qué paso? —preguntó Garret fijando su vista en mi gatita que no sacaba su carita de la base de mi cuello.

—El hombre de confianza de Thiago le disparó a MÍ HIJA. Quiero su cabeza en una bandeja de plata para más tardar mañana —sentí a mi gatita estremecerse—.No te pasara nada gatita, papi está aquí.

—Papi... —susurró apretando más sus bracitos entorno a mi cuello.

—Señores, ella es Elizabeth Cullen Swan, mi hija —presenté orgulloso haciendo que mi gatita los mirara.

—Aquel que se mete con la princesita de la mafia, no vive para contarlo —dijo Garret cargando su arma.

En ese momento se detuvieron cuatro camionetas de color negro muy cerca de nosotros.

—Mierda —exclamé al reconocer a unos de los hombres que se bajó apuntándome con su arma.

—Señor Cullen, ponga en el suelo a la niña Elizabeth.

—Mira Sam, no tengo tiempo para esto —dije de forma brusca.

Los chicos que me custodian hicieron un círculo dejándome en el centro de él con mi gatita en brazos.

—Señor Cullen, deme a la niña Elizabeth.

—Sam, tengo cosas mucho más importante que enfrentarme a ti —dije saliendo del círculo y encarándolo.

Él levanto su arma y me apuntó a mí de nuevo.

—Deme a la niña, señor Cullen.

—Anda Sam, mátame, porque será la única manera de que te entregue a MI HIJA.

—No lo volveré a repetir señor Cullen, deme a la niña.

—No Sam, no te dejaré llevarte a MI HIJA.

—Elizabeth, tú abuelo te quiere en la mansión junto a tu mami y tu hermano. Ya a tus tías las andan buscando —dijo Sam dirigiéndose a mí gatita.

—No, yo me quedo con mi papi. Mi abuelo no me quiere. ¿Por qué le va a importar donde esté? —murmuró mi gatita con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi corazón se estrujó al verla sufriendo por el maldito de Charlie Swan.

—Eso no es verdad, el señor Swan te ama al igual que a Ethan.

— ¿Me bajas papi? —dijo mi gatita removiéndose en mis brazos. Me tensé apretándola más contra mi pecho. No quería que mi bebita me dejara para irse con Sam, quien en este momento sonreía con suficiencia—. Papi, por favor bájame.

Con un suspiro resignado la puse sobre sus pies.

Mi gatita se apresuró a llegar frente a Sam.

—Padrino, déjame ir con mi papi, por favor —suplicó mi gatita haciendo la cara de borrego a medio morir—. Por favor, no me lleves —volvió a suplicar esta vez haciendo un pucherito y la carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

Suspiré de alivio. Mi nenita no pensaba irse con Sam y dejarme. Pero a pesar de todo, no lograba relajarme, tenía miedo de que Sam la tomara en sus brazos y la alejara de mí llevándosela. Él sabe perfectamente que no les dispararía para detenerlos, ya que en el proceso mi bebita podía resultar herida.

Sam se removió incómodo, logrando que Jared y Seth soltaran unas risitas. Vi cómo la tomó por sus hombros, colocándola a su altura. Me removí incómodo, expectante. No me gustaba la forma que la estaba tomando, pero para ellos dos, parecía ser de lo más normal.

— ¿Que tienes tú que nunca te he podido negar nada? —dijo Sam haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Seth y a Jared.

—Tu amor —respondió mi gatita muy sonriente.

—Si algo le llega a pasar a los niños y a la señorita Isabella, estando bajo su cuidado, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde pueda esconderse. Porque le juro que lo encontraré y lo haré sufrir, su muerte sería muy lentamente —dijo esta vez Sam mirándome fijamente.

—No me escondería y te estaría esperando.

—Eso espero —agregó Sam volviendo a subir a mi gatita de la misma manera que minutos atrás, para bajarla de pronto de forma brusca colocándola detrás de su espalda, haciendo que sus hombres y los míos se pusieran alerta.

Me adelanté un paso, con todos mis sentidos alertas.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Sam muy molesto, frente al círculo que habían hecho dejando a Elizabeth dentro de él.

—Estoy bien, papi no tuvo la culpa —dijo mi gatita tratando de salir, cosa que no logró, ya que Jared la tomó en sus brazos acercándose más a la camioneta.

Supe de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Él mano derecha de Thiago le disparó. Por eso te digo que no tengo tiempo para esto, debo darle caza a ese desgraciado —conté acercándome hacia ellos. No iba a permitir que se llevaran a mi gatita—. Pero no me iré de aquí sin mi hija.

—Padrino, por favor déjame ir con mi papi —suplicó Lizzy removiéndose en los brazos de Jared.

—Elizabeth —la retó Sam.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustó para nada el tono que utilizó Sam.

—Por favor —pidió con voz llorosa.

—Está bien —dijo mirando como mi gatita estaba por derramar lágrimas. Razón por la cual no se percató del paso que me adelanté. Se volvió hacia mí—. Se podrá llevar a la niña, siempre y cuando Jared y Seth vayan con ustedes a darle caza al señor Mantovenni —dijo sorprendiéndome.

—Por supuesto. Garrett es el encargado de esta misión, ninguno de mis hombres tendrá problemas con que ellos vayan —acepté mirando a sus hombres.

—Claro que no —dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Me devuelves a mi hija? —pedí impaciente.

—Jared —llamó Sam. El interpelado dejó sobre sus pies a mi gatita. Ella no dudó ni un segundo en correr a mis brazos.

—Ya está sobre aviso señor Cullen. Que tenga buen día —se despidió Sam antes de subirse a la camioneta con sus otros hombres y desapareciendo de mi vista.

—Garrett, no quiero errores ni discusiones con Jared y Seth, todos persiguen el mismo enemigo, espero su cooperación —dije volviéndome hacia mi mano derecha.

—No tendrás quejas de nosotros —murmuró acercándose a Jared—. Jared y yo nos encargaremos del plan y te avisaremos de todo.

—Vayámonos donde mami y Tony —susurró mi gatita en mi oído.

Asentí estrechándola contra mi pecho.

—Como dije, quiero la cabeza de Thiago para más tardar mañana —alce la voz antes de caminar hacia mi camioneta estacionada cerca de la farmacia.

—Tengo sed papi —dijo mi gatita sacando su carita de la base de mi cuello.

Me desvié hacia la farmacia y entré. Compré una botella de limonada para mi gatita. Al salir me vi rodeado de flashes, cosa que hizo que mi gatita escondiera su cabecita nuevamente en la base de mi cuello.

—Señor Cullen, ¿es su hija?

—Señor Cullen, ¿es cierto que es hija de Isabella Swan?

—Señor Cullen, ¿desde cuando se enteró que era padre?

—Señor Cullen, ¿mantiene una relación con Isabella Swan?

Me apresuré a eludir a los periodistas y sus molestosas preguntas. ¿Que no ven la marca de media luna en su brazo derecho? ¿Por qué hacen esa ridícula pregunta?

Logré subir a mi nena al asiento del copiloto de la camioneta. Rodeé ésta y me subí acelerando de tal forma que casi me los llevo por delante.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Maary Cullen, Aliena Cullen, Naye15, Beagil, Beastyle, Nandita21unesplained, Daniela Cullen Hale, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, MadeleineTcullen, Lilibeth2013, Danietta20, Rosii suarez, Solecitopucheta, Princesa Cullen, Monielita Cullen, Anisa Eliana, MarianaCS, Esmeraldamr, Nany87, Queebluevampire-V, Makena Connor, Tifany, Mon de Cullen, Vero Grey de Cullen, Chimena Castillo, Yolabertay, Mabd95, Esmmaly79, Galadrielcullen, Joselina, Yuliette06, Guest, Gaby Rivera, Guest, Melania, Cristina, Sara, Celina Rojas, Pili, Natacha Rosario, Barbara Varga, JessSteRam, Caniqui, Flexer, Caritofornasier, Maye, Catrina00, Karenava, Brenda Swan.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


	24. Una maravillosa noche

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Una maravillosa noche.**

**BPov.**

—Edward, ¿de verdad estás bien? —pregunté tomando de sus brazos a mi gatita.

Mi corazón aún martillaba violentamente contra mis costillas. No había bajado sus rápidos aleteos, desde que Edward me dijo esas horribles palabras: "_Le dispararon a Elizabeth". _Parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

—Por supuesto que sí, compruébalo por ti misma —respondió tomando a Tony en sus brazos.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba desvistiendo a mi gatita dejándola solo en su braguita.

—Mami —se quejó con una sonrisa.

—Mi bebé, oh... mi bebé —susurré apretándola contra mi pecho.

No sabía qué sería de mí si a alguno de mis niños le llega a pasar algo, creo que me moriría. No podía seguir viviendo sin ellos a mi lado.

—Estoy bien mami —dijo mi gatita soltando unas risitas rodeando mi cuello con sus bracitos. Acaricié tiernamente sus cabellos.

—Te amo princesa, te amo tanto —repetí, con mis ojos cerrados, apretándola más contra mí.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a la mansión Cullen, no quiero exponerlos a ningún peligro. Allí estarán seguros, nadie atravesaría los gruesos muros para llegar a ustedes. —dijo Edward. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré hacerle cosquillas a nuestro campeón.

— Ja, ja, Pa… ja, ja Pa… ja, ja, bas… ja, ja, bas… ja, ja ta —logró Tony decir entre risas.

Sonreí apreciando esa hermosa escena.

—Pero… ¿tus padres? —pregunté un poco dudosa, vistiendo de nuevo a mí gatita.

—Carlisle y Esme están de viaje, la mansión Cullen está sola o hasta que lleguen tus hermanas y mis hermanos. Los llamé viniendo para acá y les conté todo. Llegarán esta noche —respondió Edward acercándose a nosotras—. No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe —prometió abrazándonos a los tres.

— ¿Iremos a tú casa papi? —preguntó mi gatita con sus bracitos estirados hacía Edward. Lo que traducido sería _"Cárgame papá."_

—Iremos a nuestra casa princesa —respondió Edward tomándola con un poco de dificultad con su brazo derecho. Aún cargaba a Tony en su brazo izquierdo—. Lo que es mío es de ustedes.

—No creo que al abuelo Charlie le gusto eso, papá —dijo Tony mirándome por encima del hombro de Edward.

Era verdad. Ethan tenía toda la razón. En cuanto Charlie se entere que estamos con Edward no me cabía duda de que se formaría la tercera guerra mundial.

—No quiero que vuelva a lastimar a mí mami —cerré mis ojos al escucharlo decir eso. Después de estos cinco años había pensado que mí bebé no recordaba ese día.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward con la voz contenida.

No lo quería mirar. No quería ver la furia reflejada en sus bellas facciones.

—El abuelo Charlie le pegó a mí mami porque no estaba enamorada de Jacob —me encogí al escuchar la voz de mí gatita.

—Bella —murmuró Edward entre dientes.

Suspiré profundo.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo Edward, no le des importancia —dije acercándome a la mesa—. Ethan, Elizabeth, vengan a comer. Tú también, Edward.

—Bella —volvió a decir.

—Ahora no, Edward —atajé sirviéndole un vaso de jugo a mí gatita.

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que iba a explotar en cuanto le contara todo, y no quería a los niños cerca.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó apretándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Señalé la mesa donde nuestros hijos comían tranquilamente. No hacían falta las palabras, me entendió perfectamente.

Suspiró profundo varias veces. Se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejó, al momento que entrelazaba mis dedos en sus rebeldes cabellos.

Le hice un puchero.

—Prometí no besarte delante de ellos —dijo con una sonrisa torcida acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

Suspire y asentí antes de volverme hacia la mesa.

Los cuatro comimos entre risas, por las monerías de mi gatita. Ethan y Elizabeth se enfrascaron en una conversación con Edward donde le contaban toda su corta vida. Edward por ratos se quedaba mirándome fijamente con un brillo de adoración en sus orbes verdes esmeraldas.

Salimos de la cabaña luego de terminar de recoger nuestras pocas pertenencias. Tony y mi gatita cayeron profundamente dormidos luego de veinte minutos de viaje.

Edward manejaba con solo su mano izquierda apoyada en el volante, los dedos de su mano derecha estaban entrelazados con los de mi mano izquierda sobre su muslo. Su pulgar hacia pequeños círculos en mi piel.

—Me encontré con Sam —comentó Edward de repente, haciendo desviar mi mirada del camino para posarla en él.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—No sé si Elizabeth te lo dijo, pero Sam nos encontró unos minutos después de ocurrir el incidente. Él quería llevársela, fue ella la que impidió que eso ocurriera. No iba a enfrentarme a él, sabiendo que ella podría resultar herida —dijo sin mirarme, su mirada estaba fija en la carretera—. No quiero a Charlie Swan más nunca cerca de mis hijos —exclamó de pronto con voz contenida mientras apretaba su mano izquierda en el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se blanquecieran por la presión que ejercía—. Tampoco lo quiero cerca de ti.

—Edward —murmuré apretando levemente su mano.

Volteó a mirarme con mí sonrisa favorita en sus labios. Levantó su mano derecha llevándosela a sus deliciosos y apetecibles labios, para dejar un tierno beso en mí mano.

—Ya no soy aquel adolescente de 16 años que no supo defenderlos en ese momento. Ahora soy un hombre y no voy a permitir que me separen de mí familia nuevamente. —dijo mirando mis ojos, para luego subir la mirada y ver a nuestros hijos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Yo tampoco voy a permitir que nos separen de ti —aseguré mirándolo fijamente.

—Te amo —dijo mirándome con mí sonrisa torcida favorita.

—Yo también te amo —contesté acercándome para darle un beso.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando mis labios estaban a centímetros de los de él.

Me alejé sorprendida y un poco asustada. Noté el cambio de velocidad. De pronto el coche comenzó a ir más rápido.

— ¿Qué ocurre Edward? —pregunté sosteniéndome del salpicadero.

—Ese coche negro nos viene siguiendo desde hace veinte minutos, pensé que iba a pasarnos al bajar la velocidad, pero él también lo hizo —respondió acelerando el coche. Soltó mi mano y sacó su arma.

—Edward —lo llamé aterrada. No quería que mis hijos estuvieran en medio de un enfrentamiento, donde nosotros íbamos a estar en desventaja.

—No dejaré que les pase nada —aseguró sacando su móvil—. Marca a Jordán y dile lo que está pasando, voy a tratar de evadirlos.

Frenó bruscamente, haciendo que me fuera hacia adelante. Si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad hubiese sido un fuerte golpe.

Tomó el camino de la derecha.

—Mami —dijeron asustados Tony y mí gatita al mismo tiempo.

—No pasa nada —susurré buscando en el móvil de Edward el número de ese tal Jordán.

—Ethan y Elizabeth, el coche de atrás nos viene siguiendo, cuando les diga, deben meterse abajo el asiento —indicó Edward mirando por el espejo retrovisor al coche que nos seguía a unos veinte metros de distancia.

—Si, papá —dijo Tony apretando la mano de mi gatita.

Me llevé el móvil al oído y esperé.

—Papi, tengo miedo —susurró mi gatita con voz llorosa.

—Señor Cullen —habló una gruesa voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Jordán, soy Isabella Swan.

—Señora Swan, y ¿el señor Cullen?

—Nos están siguiendo —dije sin responder su pregunta—. Vamos camino a la ciudad, un coche nos sigue. ¡Ahhh! —grité al escuchar un disparo.

— ¡Mami! —gritaron Tony y mí gatita.

—Malditos —exclamó Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

—Edward, sácanos de aquí —pedí al momento que sentíamos más balas chocar contra la carrocería de la camioneta.

— ¡Papi! —gritó mi gatita.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Tony.

—Bajo el asiento, ¡ahora! —gritó Edward acelerando más la camioneta.

—Señora Swan, señora Swan, ¿dónde están? Señora Swan, ¡conteste!

—Jordán —dije con voz temblorosa.

Edward extendió su brazo pidiendo sin palabras el móvil. Se lo entregué inmediatamente.

—Jordán —dijo Edward volviendo a salir a la carretera principal que nos llevaría directo al centro de Chicago.

Edward habló tan rápido que no logré entender nada. Colgó lanzando el móvil al salpicadero. Su expresión furiosa, su cuerpo irradiando una ira homicida, me estaba comenzando aterrar.

Un disparo resonó y de inmediato sentí el movimiento brusco de la camioneta.

—Maldición —dijo Edward golpeando el volante con su puño derecho.

Edward no disminuyó en ningún momento la velocidad a pesar de que la camioneta se tambaleara.

Veinte minutos más tarde y unos cuantos disparos más, pude respirar de alivio al ver venir unas siete u ocho camionetas negras dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Vi como el coche que nos venía siguiendo se detenía de forma brusca y cambiaba de dirección.

Edward se detuvo, tres camionetas nos rodearon, mientras que las demás nos pasaban dirigiéndose hacia el coche que se daba a la fuga. Me volteé hacia Edward y ya no estaba a mí lado. Lo busqué con la mirada a través del vidrio y lo encontré en medio de un semicírculo ladrando órdenes.

—Mami —la voz de mí gatita me hizo desviar mi atención de su padre.

— ¿Ya pasó todo mami? —preguntó Tony sacando su cabecita.

En menos de un segundo estaba en el asiento trasero sacando a mis hijos de su escondite para estrecharlos contra mí pecho.

—Mami, tenía mucho miedo —susurró mí gatita con voz llorosa.

La apreté más contra mí. Los quería fundir en mí piel para que nada malo les pasara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bienvenidos a su casa —dijo Edward sonriendo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita después de detener la camioneta frente a la mansión Cullen.

La primera camioneta donde veníamos hasta que comenzaron a perseguirnos y dispararnos —que gracias a Dios era blindada—, se quedó en la carretera junto a dos hombres que trabajan para Edward esperando una grúa. Uno de los disparos ponchó una llanta.

—Tú casa es muy bonita, papi —murmuró mi gatita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Nuestra casa princesa, nuestra casa. Vamos —dijo Edward antes de bajarse de la camioneta. Lizzy, Tony y yo lo seguimos de inmediato.

Los hombres que trabajan para Edward no nos dejaban de mirar de forma extraña. No perdían ninguno de nuestros movimientos.

—Las órdenes de mí mujer deben ser acatadas de inmediato, serán como si las estuviera dando yo. —dijo Edward en voz alta rodeando mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso—. Espero que todos sean informados.

—Como ordene señor Cullen —dijo Jordán con un inclinamiento de cabeza.

—Vamos adentro —nos indicó Edward soltando mi cintura solo los segundos que le tomó cargar a nuestra gatita. Tony tomó mi mano. Así, los cuatro juntos entramos a la enorme, pero muy hermosa mansión Cullen.

Nunca había visto la mansión Cullen por el exterior ni mucho menos el interior, pero es enorme, y al igual que la de Charlie, también es muy hermosa. Tiene ese toque característico que le da una mujer. El toque materno, se podría decir. En este caso la señora Cullen. Se puede sentir el calor de hogar en toda la casa.

No es que a la de Charlie le falte porque mi Bubú se ha encargado todos estos años desde la partida de mí madre, a darle ese toque, ese calorcito tan propio de ella. Pero sigue no siendo igual.

— ¿Y los abuelos, papá? —preguntó Tony mirando con un poco de recelo todo a su paso—. ¿Dónde están?

—En algún lugar de Londres o en París, la verdad no tengo idea —respondió Edward alborotándole el rebelde cabello como él.

—Papi, tengo hambre —pidió mi gatita en algún lugar del enorme recibidor. Nada más entrar, se bajó de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a mirar todo.

Solté unas risitas. Si mí gatita no hiciera tanto ejercicio en los ensayos de danza, sería una bolita rodante.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Edward atrayéndome hacia su pecho de forma brusca. No pude quejarme ni responder nada. La razón: me perdí en las profundidades de sus orbes esmeraldas.

Parpadeé al sentir el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Se alejó muy rápido para mí gusto. Le hice un puchero como los que hace mí gatita. Sonrió torcidamente antes de inclinarse de nuevo y besarme largo y prolongado.

Este beso sí que me gusto.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello acariciando todo a mí paso, sus torneados brazos, sus anchos hombros, su largo cuello y por último entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo.

—Deja de besar a mi mami papi. Tengo hambre —dijo mi gatita llegando hasta nosotros, antes de comenzar a separarnos.

Edward sonrió sobre mis labios, me dio un casto beso, se agachó y la alzó en sus brazos.

—Veamos que tiene Rosa preparado, gatita —murmuró Edward tomando mi mano derecha entre la suya.

Suspiré profundo para calmar mi respiración agitada.

—Tony —llamé buscándolo con la mirada. Mi campeón no estaba por ninguna parte.

De un momento a otro el ambiente fue llenado por una hermosa y suave melodía. Era mí nana.

Mi gatita suspiró y se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre. Edward volteó a verme con una enorme sonrisa, antes de comenzar a guiarnos hacia el maravilloso sonido.

Tony estaba sentado en el banquillo frente a un hermoso piano de cola color negro. Edward lo miraba con una expresión de adoración y orgullo. La misma expresión que yo coloqué la primera vez que vi y lo escuché tocar.

Mi gatita se removió hasta que Edward la dejó sobre sus pies. Se acercó con su paso propio de bailarina al centro de la habitación y comenzó a danzar con la música. Como siempre lo hacía.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ellos, como lo estoy de ti. Los sacaste adelante sola, enfrentando a tu padre. Me arrepiento de no haberte buscando antes, todo esto es mí culpa.

—Edward —lo corté.

—No. Fue mi culpa. Debía ser más precavido. Debí ser más prudente. Debí cuidarlos y estar con ustedes. No cumplí con mi deber.

—No Edward… —no me dejo terminar, me besó.

—Fue mí culpa —susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme de nuevo.

— ¿Te gustó papi? —preguntó mí gatita haciendo que me separara de Edward.

—Me encantó princesa, me fascinó. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos. Ven aquí campeón —Tony corrió hasta Edward, quien lo abrazó fuerte—. Los amo, los tres son mí vida, la razón de mí existencia —murmuró mirándome intensamente—. Te amo Isabella Swan, gracias por darme estos dos hermosos regalos.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata.

Abrí la boca para decirle que fue él quien me dio esos dos hermosos regalos a mí. Pero no pude decir nada, una señora mayor entró a la habitación. Era de unos cincuenta y tantos de cabello entre canoso y color negro. Tez bronceada. Ojos color avellana.

—Joven Edward, no lo había escuchado llegar. Me sorprendí mucho al escucharlo tocar esa nana después de tanto tiempo… —la señora se calló al vernos al lado de Edward.

—Rosa, te presento a mi familia. Mis hijos Ethan y Elizabeth, y mi mujer Isabella.

—Un gusto conocerlos, señora Swan —saludó con un inclinamiento de cabeza—. Usted jovencito, se parece mucho a su padre, aunque el cabello sea del color de su madre —se dirigió a Tony mirándolo con mucha ternura—. Ésta hermosa princesita tiene un poco de ambos y unos preciosos ojos, el cabello es más parecido al de su abuelo, que al de sus padres —le sonrió a mi gatita, la cual se escondió detrás de mí con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¡¿Les gustaría comer algo?! Hay lasaña y pastel de chocolate. Pero si gustan les puedo preparar otra cosa.

—Pastel —dijeron Tony y mi gatita al mismo tiempo, la última saliendo de su escondite.

—Vamos —les indicó extendiendo sus manos en una invitación difícil de ignorar para mis hijos. Ambos aman el pastel de chocolate. Por lo que no dudaron en correr y tomarle las manos.

La señora desapareció de mi vista muy sonriente con mis hijos tomados de sus manos.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte la mansión —dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

Salimos de la habitación y Edward comenzó su recorrido como todo buen anfitrión. Me mostró toda la plata baja, el despacho de Don Carlisle, la habitación de juegos, la sala de cine, el salón de fiesta, la biblioteca, el mini bar —que no tenía nada de mini—, la cocina, el comedor.

También me indicó el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones del servicio. Subimos a la planta alta. Me señaló la habitación de trabajo de Doña Esme, la habitación de Emmett, la de Jasper, la de sus padres, las habitaciones de invitados, había muchas otras puertas. Me explicaba a qué pertenecía cada cuadro, cada pintura que adornaba las paredes de la mansión, los adornos, todo. Culminamos el recorrido en la parte sur de la mansión, luego de recorrer un largo pasillo, nos encontramos con tres puertas de madera.

—Siempre me ha gustado estar solo, por lo que mi madre y Carlisle me han cumplido mi deseo desde que era un niño. Aquí solo esta mí habitación y dos más que nunca se utilizan, pero eso va a cambiar. Rosa ya se encargó de organizarlas para que sean las de los niños —explicó Edward abriendo la puerta del lado derecho—. Solo falta decorarlas como ellos quieran —me indicó que entrara.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, de un tono rosa pálido, la cama matrimonial estaba vestida con un hermoso juego de cama de princesas, grandes almohadones reposaban en ella. Dos enormes y hermosos peluches se encontraban en el centro de esta misma. En el estante de la izquierda había un hermoso y sofisticado reproductor de música. Su enorme plasma pantalla plana estaba a mi derecha. Un sofá de tapicería de cuero gris estaba muy cerca de él.

— ¿Es para Elizabeth? —indagué acercándome a una de las dos puertas, era la de un enorme armario.

—Sí, pero no sé qué le gusta a mi hija. Por eso no me atreví a mandarla a decorar —dijo con voz contenida.

Me volteé a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que eso se resolvería con una charla entre padre e hija —sugerí acercándome a él y rodear su cintura con mis brazos—. A ellos les encantaría —besé su mejilla—. Además de que les hace falta —besé la comisura de su boca—. Te aman Edward, eso no lo dudes —susurré sobre sus labios.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos atrayéndome hacia su pecho y me besó. Su lengua invadió mi boca dominando la mía segundos después de comenzar su beso hambriento. Indagó hasta el sitio más alejado de mi paladar. Nos separamos cuando nos fue muy necesario respirar.

— ¿Quieres ver la de Ethan? Es igual a ésta, solo que el juego de cama es de Cars y las paredes de azul cielo —comentó, acariciando con sus largos dedos la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

—Quiero ir a la tuya —pedí encaminando hacia la puerta, pero un fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura me lo impidió.

— ¿Por qué no vamos abajo con los niños? —susurró Edward sobre mi cabello. Apartó éste de mi hombro y comenzó a dejar cálidos y húmedos besos en mi cuello, movió hacia un lado mi blusón y dejó besos en mi hombro.

Me estremecí entre sus brazos. Sus labios despertaban sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo. Sensaciones que solo me recordaban aquella noche en su cabaña. La noche de mi fiesta de quince años, donde ambos perdimos nuestra virginidad.

—Edward, ¡quiero ver tú habitación! —pedí con voz temblorosa.

Solté un pequeño gemido cuando succionó la piel de mi cuello donde se podía sentir el rápido aleteo de mi corazón.

—No, no la veras hasta dentro de un par de horas —contrarrestó contra mi piel.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con las piernas temblorosas.

Sus labios en la piel de mi cuello y sus manos en mi vientre me estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

—Es una sorpresa —susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí de nuevo entre sus brazos, rindiéndome a las sensaciones que me provocaba.

Me volteó en un rápido movimiento y me besó, un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Se separó de mí cuando el oxígeno fue necesario para ambos.

—Vamos abajo —dijo con la respiración agitada.

Asentí respirando profundo.

Bajamos tomados de la mano hacia la cocina. Al entrar encontramos a los niños sentados en el desayunador, acabándose el pedazo de pastel de chocolate más el vaso de leche que, al parecer, la señora Rosa les había dado.

—Muchas gracias, señora Rosa —dije tomando una servilleta para limpiarle la boquita a mi gatita.

—Nada de señora Rosa, es simplemente Rosa —me atajó con una sonrisa.

—Rosa, muchas gracias —agradecí con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Así está muy bien —dijo antes de volverse a la cocina.

—Papi, ¿a qué hora llegan los tíos? Quiero jugar con mi hermanita Jass —preguntó mi gatita dejando a un lado el vaso de leche.

—Más tarde —respondió Edward mirándome confundido.

—Tonta Lizzy, no debes preguntar así. Papi no entenderá —la reprochó Tony.

— ¡Ethan! —reté.

—Ok —susurró mi gatita afligida.

— ¡¿Quieres que llame a mamá Alice?! —pregunté, abrazándola por detrás.

— ¡Sí! —respondió más animada.

—Edward, ¿me prestas tu móvil? —pedí levantando mi mirada hacia él.

Me sonrió de forma torcida, se lo sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me lo pasó.

—Así que, ¿mamá Alice? —preguntó Edward pasando el brazo por los hombros de Tony.

—Sí, y mamá Rose —respondió Tony antes de tomar un poco de leche.

— ¿Por eso el pequeño rubio te llamó mamá? —preguntó como si nada.

—Sí —respondí buscando el número de Jasper en los contactos de Edward—. Al igual que Jasslye.

—Emerson y Jasslye son nuestros primos hermanos, pero yo prefiero llamarlo hermanos —le explicó mi gatita—. Yo llamo mami, a mi mami Bella y llamo mamá a mamá Rose y a mamá Alice.

—Para mí también. Al igual que para Emer y Jass —murmuró Tony.

—Edward —escuché la voz de Jasper a través del móvil.

—Hola Jazz, es Bella.

—Hola Bella —dijo más animado.

— ¿Está Alice cerca? —pregunté acariciando de forma distraída la cabellera de mi gatita. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward y de Tony sobre mí.

—Si, ya te la comunico —respondió—. Alice amor, es Bella, quiere hablar contigo.

—Hola Bella. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice rápidamente.

—Hola Al, no pasa nada, solo que Lizzy extraña a Jass. Quería saber a qué hora van a llegar.

—Ja, ja, ja esas niñas están sincronizaba. Jasslye me acaba de hacer la misma pregunta. Dile que estaremos allí en unas horas.

—Mami, quiero hablar con Jass —pidió mi gatita sentándose de rodillas en la butaca para estar frente a mí.

—Alice, Lizzy quiere hablar con Jass.

—Déjame y la busco, está charlando con Jasper —se escuchó el movimiento del aire—. Jass bebé, Lizzy quiere hablar contigo.

—Ola Lichi —saludó mi otra princesita.

—Es mamá Bella Jass, ya te comunico a Lizzy —dije antes de pasarle el móvil a Lizzy.

—Hola Jass —saludó mi gatita muy animada.

— ¡Familia, ya llegamos! —retumbó el grito de Emmett por toda la casa.

— ¡Emer! —murmuró Tony levantándose y corriendo hacia el recibidor.

Edward cargó a mi gatita que seguía hablando con Jass, tomó mi mano y se encaminó hacia el recibidor.

—Hola oso —saludé, buscando con la mirada a Rose y a Emer.

—Hola Bella. Emerson está dormido, en el camino le dio calentura y Rose fue a dejarlo a la habitación, Ethan y Rosa la están acompañando —explicó acercándose a nosotros—. Hey, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó antes de tomar de forma brusca a mi gatita de los brazos de Edward.

—Emmett —gruñó Edward antes de que el móvil se cayera de la mano de mi gatita.

Emmett lo ignoró.

—Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

—Sí, tío Emmett —respondió mi gatita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estás hermosa —susurró Emmett haciéndole cosquillas.

Rose bajó con Tony de la mano, ellos venían charlando muy animadamente. Edward abrazó a Rose, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡¿Papá podemos pedir pizza para cenar?! —gritó Tony mientras jugaba con el Wii de Emmett.

—Sí, pizza papi —lo secundó mi gatita.

—Claro. ¿Qué tipo de pizza? —preguntó Edward.

Los cuatro: Rose, Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos sentado en los sofás en la sala de juego mirando a mis hijos jugar con los diferentes juegos.

—Margarita, ellos no comen de otra, al igual que Bella —respondió Rose con una sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Edward me sonrió, sin dejar de jugar con los mechones de mi cabello, aquellos que se salieron de mi coleta.

—Margarita para ustedes y ¿una Napolitana para nosotros? —preguntó Emmett sacando su móvil mirando a Rose y Edward.

Rose asintió.

—Por mí está bien —respondió Edward sin mirarlo.

La cena fue pizza para todos, excepto Emer que Rosa le hizo una sopa de pollo.

Los niños se quejaron de sueño a eso de las nueve de la noche. Edward me acompañó acostarlos. Acompañó a Tony mientras que yo acompañaba a mi gatita y ella se duchaba.

La ayudé a colocarse el pijama, le cepillé el cabello, le arropé luego que se metiera a la cama, le di un besito de buenas noches.

—Buenas noches princesa, voy a decirle a papi que venga, mientras que estoy con Tony —murmuré besando su mejilla.

—Ok mami —susurró cerrando sus bellos ojos.

Salí de la habitación de mi gatita, crucé el pasillo y me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

No quise interrumpir su conversación padre e hijo que estaban teniendo en ese momento, por lo que me devolví a la habitación de mi gatita.

— ¿Papi? —preguntó mi gatita sin abrir sus ojitos.

—No princesa, papi está conversando con Tony y no quise interrumpir —informé acercándome a la cama, me recosté en ella, antes de atraer a mi gatita contra mí pecho.

— ¿Qué te pareció tú papi? —pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—El mejor papi del mundo —respondió recostando su cabecita en mi hombro—. Como tú eres la mejor mami del mundo. Te amo mami.

—Yo también te amo princesa —susurré besando el tope de su cabeza.

Se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo, minutos después pude sentir contra mi piel su suave respirar.

—Lamento haberme demorarme —dijo Edward desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Tranquilo, ella lo entendió. Fui a darle las buenas noches a Tony y los escuché conversando, como no quise interrumpir vine hacerle compañía —dije levantándome con cuidado de la cama sin despertar a mi gatita.

—Ven —me llamé estirando su mano hacia mí, la tomé sin vacilar—. Es hora de tu sorpresa.

Salimos de la habitación de nuestra gatita cerrando suavemente la puerta. Di un paso hacia la habitación de Edward, pero este me detuvo.

—Para entrar a mi habitación te hace falta esto —susurró sacando una de sus corbatas o eso me parecía.

—Edward —me queje cuando la llevó a mis ojos.

—No te preocupes, nunca te haría daño —me tranquilizó.

Suspiré y dejé que vendara mis ojos. No vi el movimiento pero sentí cuando me tomó en sus brazos.

—Edward —jadeé llevando mis brazos a su cuello.

Como no podía ver a mí alrededor, mis otros sentidos se intensificaron, podía oír su respiración un poco agitada, sus pisadas, sentía el movimiento que hacía al caminar. Escuché como se abría una puerta y de inmediato mi asaltó una gama de olores.

—Huele delicioso —dije besando, a mí parecer, su mentón.

Me dejó sobre mis pies. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos, luego se dirigieron detrás de mi cabeza y desató lo que me impedía ver.

Parpadeé un poco. Dirigí mí vista en lo que tenía en la mano y efectivamente era una corbata de seda color negro.

Levanté mi mirada para apreciar toda la habitación, lo primero que captó mi atención fue la gran cama con sábanas de color blanco con rojo que le daba un toque pasional, en ella justo en el centro había un corazón hecho con más pétalos de rosas rojas, en su centro, un pequeño ramo de flores. Detrás de ella, en la pared descansaban cuatro cuadros. Lo siguiente que me percaté fueron los pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por el suelo haciendo un camino. A mí izquierda había una mesa con un hermoso arreglo floral y una caja de bombones. A un lado de ésta, había un recipiente con hielo y una botella de champagne. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había lámparas en forma de antorchas.

—Edward, es hermoso —susurré volteando a verlo.

—No más hermoso que tú —dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y atrayéndome hacía su pecho—. No más hermoso que tú —repitió, inclinándose para besarme.

Me puse de puntitas, mientras que retorcía el cabello de su cuello con mis dedos y lo atraía hacia mí.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso suave, moviéndose sincronizadamente.

Edward me alzó para no tener que inclinarse, al sentirme en el aire, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, mi entrepierna quedó justamente en su miembro erguido, haciendo una deliciosa presión allí.

Mi cuerpo se encendió con solo un beso, entreabrí mis labios cuando su lengua pidió acceso. Su lengua invadió mi boca tratando de dominar la mía. Sus caderas embistieron a las mías, por lo que comencé a moverme arriba y abajo, creando una fricción que nos hizo gemir a ambos.

No sé como lo hizo Edward, pero mientras me besaba rasgó mi blusón, sin dejarme caer.

—Esto se tiene que ir —susurró besando mi cuello, mientras con sus ágiles dedos desabrochaba mi brassier.

Asentí mordisqueando su cuello.

Me depositó con sumo cuidado en el centro de la cama, dejando mi cuerpo debajo del de él. Me besó de nuevo en los labios, solo unos segundos, luego bajó por mi cuello y llegó al valle de mis senos. Los acarició de forma tierna, como con adoración.

—Me hubiese gustado ver como ellos alimentaban a nuestros hijos —dijo, haciendo chocar su aliento contra la caliente piel de mi seno derecho.

Dio una pequeña lamida a mi rosado pezón, haciendo que se endureciera. Mi braguita estaba muy húmeda. Sentí mi entrepierna muy caliente y resbaladiza. Mi centro estaba palpitante, exigiendo sus atenciones.

—E-Edward —gemí estremeciéndome.

—Humm —susurró, lamiendo mi pezón izquierdo e introduciéndoselo a su boca.

—Edward —gemí arqueándome. Llevé mis manos a sus cabellos. No quería que él dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en mi cuerpo.

Mientras que succionaba de mi pezón izquierdo sus manos acariciaban mi pezón derecho imitando lo que hacía con su boca.

—Edward —jadeé por la intensidad de las sensaciones.

Me quejé cuando abandonó me pezón, lo que hizo que él soltara unas risitas.

—Esto también debe irse —dijo de forma distraída bajando sus manos por los costados de mi cuerpo hacia el botón de mis vaqueros. Lo desabrochó rápidamente, bajó el cierre y mis vaqueros desaparecieron junto con mis zapatillas.

—No se vale, tienes mucha ropa —me quejé con un puchero.

Él estaba completamente vestido y a mí solo me cubría mi braguita de encaje color azul.

Se alejo de mí, arrancó los botones de su camisa. Dejo caer ésta en alguna parte de la habitación. Sus vaqueros le siguieron, al igual que sus zapatos. Solo se quedó en un bóxer de color marrón que se adhería a su piel tan malditamente sexy. Se veía tan apetecible.

Pude deslumbrar que tenía una erección que le puede estar resultando casi dolorosa.

Mi mente viajó a la noche de la cabaña diez años atrás, donde hicimos el amor e hice la comparación. Ahora su miembro se notaba mucho más grande.

Me estremecí de anticipación, pero al parecer Edward lo tomó diferente.

—Si tiene miedo y no quieres continuar, no pasa nada, no pienso forzarte —murmuró alejándose de mí.

Lo tomé de los brazos y con mis piernas me ayudé a que quedara entre ellas.

—Si te vas dejándome así, te arrepentirás Edward Anthony Cullen —reté muy enojada.

¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar dejarme así: excitada y necesitada?

—Bella —trató de alejarse.

—Edward —susurré besando en las comisuras de sus labios—. Por favor, Edward.

—Dime si te duele y pararé —dijo con la mandíbula apretada—. No me importa nada de lo que me digas ni tus caritas.

Asentí de inmediato.

Me besó de nuevo, mientras rompía mis braguitas.

—Me las debes —susurré besando su cuello.

—Te compraré todo lo que quieras, si me pides la luna te la compraré —susurró desasiéndose de su bóxer.

Pude sentir su miembro erguido, duro y caliente contra mi muslo.

—Te amo —dijo, mientras dirigía su rígido miembro hacia mi entrada.

—Yo también te amo —respondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Se fue introduciendo en mí lentamente, pulgada a pulgada.

Respiré hondo para no gemir de dolor, no era dolor como nuestra primera vez, pero sí me estaba doliendo que un poco.

Me sentí llena cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

Edward no se movió de una vez, se quedó muy quieto, aunque supe —por lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo—, que se estaba conteniendo. Dejándome acostumbrar a él. Me besó apasionadamente.

Pasaron unos segundos o minutos —no sabría decir—, pero ya no me dolía ni me molestaba.

—Puedes moverte —le alenté acariciando su ancha espalda y mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Su miembro salió de forma lenta.

—Dios… estas tan húmeda y eres tan estrecha, me cuesta avanzar —dijo entrando de nuevo en mí.

—Edward —gemí, sintiendo como entraba y salía de mí a una velocidad considerable.

—Bella —gruñó con una embestida profunda.

—Más rápido, por favor —pedí haciendo que mis caderas salieran a su encuentro.

— ¿Así? —preguntó acelerando sus embestidas.

—Si. Dios, sí —respondí en medio de un gemido—. Edward —jadeé cuando lo sentí acariciar con su pulgar mi clítoris.

En mi bajo vientre se comenzó a forma algo intenso. Algo un poco desconocido pero no tanto.

—Edward —gemí enterrando mi rostro en la base de su cuello.

—No durare mucho —susurró un poco frustrado—. Solo he estado contigo, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No voy a llegar sin ti.

Mis gemidos y jadeos se mezclaron con los de él.

Solo por unos minutos en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, jadeos, y algunos gruñidos por parte de Edward.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando alcance la cúspide del cielo. Mi orgasmo fue arrollador, e hizo que Edward me siguiera luego de una embestida más.

—Bella —gruñó enterrando su rostro en la base de mi cuello.

Dentro de mí, puede sentir algo cálido y espeso.

Edward en un rápido movimiento se dejo caer de espalda contra el colchón conmigo encima de él.

Suspiré profundo, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

—Estoy muy bien —respondí antes de dejar un beso en su sudado pecho.

Me acurruqué contra él, me sentía un poco cansada.

—No puedes dormirte conmigo dentro de ti, te vas a irritar —informó besando mi cabello.

Se movió de nuevo dejándome debajo de su cuerpo. Me besó mis ojos, mis mejillas y mis labios. Una sensación de abandono sentí cuando salió de mí.

Volvió a moverse y quedó acostado de espalda en la cama a mí lado. Me acurruqué a su cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos, pero a pesar de sentirme muy cansada no podía conciliar el sueño.

Me moví suavemente quedando acostada boca abajo. Edward nos cubrió a ambos con el edredón de color rojo.

Transcurrieron otro par de minutos y nada que lograba dormirme.

— ¿Te estás cuidando? —soltó Edward de pronto, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel desnuda de mí espalda.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida, dándome la vuelta quedando acostada de costado, sosteniendo mi peso en mi codo derecho, para poder dejar mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

— ¿Estás tomando anticonceptivos? —preguntó mirándome intensamente.

—No. ¿Por qué? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad no tenía idea a donde quería llegar.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —murmuró antes de atacar mis labios en un beso hambriento, posicionándose de nuevo encima de mí, entre mis piernas.

—Edward —jadeé al sentir su miembro erguido de nuevo contra mi vientre.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó en un susurro, de pronto, alejándose de mí.

—Con mi vida —respondí segura.

— ¿Puedes colocarte sobre tus codos y rodillas? —pidió con una sonrisa torcida— Quiero intentar algo.

Asentí un poco dudosa, antes de voltearme y colocarme en la posición que me indicaba. Volteé a verlo sobre mi hombro. De esta manera me sentía más vulnerable, pero no podía negar que me estaba excitando cada vez más por las expectativas.

—Dime si te hago daño y pararé —dijo acariciando lentamente la cara interna y externa de mis muslos.

Me retorcí por las miles de sensaciones que su toque me generaba.

— ¿Me lo dirás? —preguntó besando y lamiendo mi cadera.

Gemí tan fuerte que por un momento temí haber despertado a los niños.

—Siiiiii —respondí entre dientes.

Subió sus besos y lamidas por toda mi espalda, mientras que sus avariciosas manos acarician todo a su paso.

Besó y mordisqueó mi cuello y hombro.

—Edward —gemí bajito retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo.

Descendió de la misma forma que subió. Besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando toda la piel de mi espalda. Lo sentí acariciar mi sexo, primero con sus aventureros dedos, extendiendo con ellos mi humedad. Luego con la punta de su miembro. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

Mis caderas se elevaron buscando más fricción.

—Te amo Bella —susurró ubicando su miembro en mi entrada.

—Yo también te amo —susurré antes de morderme el labio inferior, a la vez que sentía como se introducía en mí, centímetro a centímetro, haciéndome estremecer por la sobrecarga de sensaciones.

Lo escuche gruñir y sentí como apretó fuertemente sus manos en mis caderas.

—Eres tan malditamente estrecha —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Tú eres muy grande —susurré arqueando mi espalda para poder sentirlo más profundo. Dejó que me acostumbrara a su longitud, antes de comenzar con sus embestidas. Primero lentas y precisas. Luego pasaron a ser un poco más salvajes y rápidas.

Yo solo podía apretar las sábanas tomándolas en puños y morder mi labio inferior para no gritar del placer que Edward me hacía sentir. El sonido de sus caderas chocando contra las mías, se unieron a mis gemidos y jadeos, como también a los siseos y gruñidos de Edward. El cosquilleo en mi vientre no tardó en aparecer.

El miembro de Edward entraba y salía de mí creando esa maravillosa fricción. Sus largos dedos acariciaron mi clítoris haciéndome sisear de placer. El remolino en mi vientre se intensificó. Al momento que sentía cómo su miembro comenzaba a vibrar dentro de mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no dejarlo ir aún, no quería que estoy acabara tan pronto.

—Amor déjalo ir —dijo Edward inclinándose sobre mi espalda para poder besar mis labios—. Dámelo —pidió mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Andaba bebé, dámelo —susurró haciendo círculos con su pulgar en mi clítoris.

Ese fue el detonante de mi maravilloso orgasmo.

Apreté mis puños y mordí la ropa de cama. Solo solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

Edward me siguió después de una embestida más, soltando un gruñido gutural, se desplomó con cuidado sobre mí.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi cuerpo estaba agotado, por lo que no me moví de mí lugar. Me acurruqué más al cuerpo sudoroso de Edward.

—Aún no es hora de dormir, te tengo otra sorpresa —comentó Edward acariciando mi brazo derecho.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Ven, vamos —indicó levantándose de la cama, dejándome admirar su hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo—. ¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron de un rojo intenso.

Tomé su mano y dejé que me ayudara a levantar. En un rápido movimiento me cargaba al estilo novio hacia el cuarto de baño.

Entramos y pude ver un hermoso jacuzzi decorado al igual que la habitación. Pétalos de rosas rojas cubrían los bordes y hacían un camino hasta la puerta. Las velas aromáticas eran las únicas que iluminaban tan hermosa escena, a un lado hay una taza con fresas y otra con chocolate.

Fresas con chocolate, mis favoritas.

—Edward, es hermoso —susurré con una sonrisa.

Me depositó con sumo cuidado dentro de la tibia agua, siguiéndome segundos después. Se ubicó detrás de mí, dejándome entre sus piernas. Comenzó a lavar suavemente mis brazos, mis hombros, bajo sus aventureras manos hacia el valle de mis senos. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. Escuche como soltó unas risitas.

—Edward —gemí cuando tomó mis senos en sus agiles manos.

—Humm —ronroneó besando mi cuello y acariciando mis senos con sumo cuidado, los apretaba suavemente, con su pulgar hacía círculos en mi pezón, lo tomaba en sus dedos y daba pequeños jalones.

—Edward —volví a gemir colocando mis manos en sus muslos.

—Te deseo de nuevo —susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Creo que nunca me cansaré de hacerte el amor —dijo bajando sus manos hacia mi entrepierna, acariciando suavemente mi estómago, mi vientre —como si lo adorara— bajo más abajo dando suaves caricias a mi pelvis.

—Yo tampoco y también te deseo —aseguré cuando lo sentí acariciar mis húmedos rizos, húmedos por el agua tibia y mi excitación.

Me tomó por mis caderas y me alzó, con mi mano derecha lo ubiqué en mi entrada. Lo necesitaba ya. Me fue bajando poco a poco, haciéndome sentir cada pulgada de él, sentir como me llenada.

Se sentía muy diferente de esta forma.

—Edward —gemí quedito apretando mis manos en sus muslos.

—Dios… eres tan calidad y tan estrecha —susurró con los dientes apretados.

Cuando estuvo todo dentro de mí, dejo pasar unos minutos sin moverse, dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intruso. Recargó su frente en mi espalda, sus brazos estaban ceñidos alrededor de mí cintura.

—Dime cuando pueda moverme —dijo besando mi espalda.

Suspiré antes de recostarme en su torneado pecho y comenzar a moverme suavemente.

Movió sus brazos de mi cintura para tomar posesivamente mis caderas y poder ayudarme con mis movimientos. Al empezar a movernos, el agua comenzó a desbordarse del jacuzzi. De nuestros labios solo salían jadeos, gemidos, como también pequeñas frases entrecortadas de amor.

No dejé de decir en ningún momento te amo y Edward de responder.

El remolino en mi vientre hizo su aparición, segundos, minutos o quizás horas, no lo sé, el tiempo se detuvo para nosotros.

Edward al sentir que estaba cerca de tener mi orgasmo y él el suyo, aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

— ¡Te amo Edward! —grité cuando llegué a la cima del cielo.

—Te amo Bella —gruñó Edward apretando sus manos en torno a mis caderas y derramando su cálido semen dentro de mí.

Caí exhausta sobre su pecho, sus manos dejaron de apretarme las caderas para abrazarme —de seguro mañana tendría unas marcas ahí—, me alzó un poco, suspiré profundo cuando sentí que su miembro abandonó mi interior.

—Te amo —repitió en mí oído mientras comenzaba a lavar mi cuerpo.

Volví a suspirar.

Lo dejé hacer su tarea sin objeción, estaba muy cansada. Cuando terminó, me removí en sus brazos hasta quedar a horcadas sobre él, comencé a lavarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo conmigo.

Al tocar cierta parte de su torso, sentí bajo de mí cómo su miembro volví a cobrar vida.

—Eres insaciable —dije dándole un casto beso.

—Es… porque eres tú, pero ignóralo —respondió acariciando mi mejilla.

—Ven, vamos. —indiqué levantándome abajo su atenta mirada.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —me picó levantándose.

—Debes averiguarlo —expresé secando su cuerpo con una toalla.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó otra y secó mi cuerpo.

Tomé su mano y lo guié hasta la cama. Al llegar a ella lo tumbé de espalda.

—Quédate ahí, si te mueves, me voy a dormir con Elizabeth —le amenazé, subiéndome a la cama de forma lenta y sensual.

Comencé acariciando suavemente su torso con mis manos, mientras que mi lengua dejaban pequeñas lamidas, mis dientes pequeños mordiscos y mis labios pequeños besos húmedos.

Bajé mis caricias más abajo, hacia la zona sur de su espléndido cuerpo. Estaba disfrutando al máximo tener a Edward a mi merced. Observarlo debajo de mi cuerpo temblando de anticipación, ver su hermoso rostro distorsionado por el placer que yo le estaba brindando en este momento, definitivamente me hacía sentir poderosa.

Acaricié lentamente sus muslos hasta llegar a su miembro erguido en todo su esplendor, expectante, anhelado mis caricias. Me senté en sus muslos antes de tomar tímidamente con mis pequeñas manos su miembro. Él era enorme. Mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

Mi mano derecha intento abarcarlo, pero me fue imposible, por lo que, lo tomé con ambas manos.

—Bella —gimió estremeciéndose.

Bajé la cabeza y besé la punta humedecida por el líquido pre-seminal. Nunca lo había hecho, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Di una pequeña lamida. No tenía mal sabor, así que lo lamé desde la base hasta la punta. Antes de introducir solo su cabeza roja e hinchada en mi boca y juguetear con ella.

—Bella —gimió más fuerte tomando de forma brusca el cabecero de la cama.

—Humm —ronroneé introduciéndome de a poco su miembro en mi boca.

Chupé y lamí todo el tiempo que quería. Era mi paleta. Mi nuevo juguete favorito.

Me ayudaba con mi mano derecha a masajear lo que no lograba introducir en mi boca. Con mi mano izquierda masajeaba sus rosados testículos.

—Estoy cerca amor y no quiero llegar en tu boca —alertó en medio de un gemido cuando sentía temblar su miembro dentro de mi boca.

Asentí antes de chupar más fuerte y soltarlo con un sonoro _plop_. Me senté sobre él al mismo tiempo que Edward colocaba sus manos en mis caderas. Tomé su miembro en mi mano derecha dirigiéndolo a mi entrada, bajé lentamente introduciendo su cabeza.

Solté un fuerte y vergonzoso gemido, mientras que Edward gruñía.

**_Toc Toc Toc_**

Me congelé mirando aterrorizada a Edward. Éste me devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. La perilla sonó cuando era girada.

_"Mierda"_

Salté el cuerpo escultural de Edward con único propósito de llegar a su suéter que había caído en la mesita de noche a mi izquierda.

—Mami —llamó mi gatita abriendo completamente la puerta y entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Sí, bebé? —pregunté dándome la vuelta mientras terminaba de bajar el suéter de color negro que me llegaba hasta medio muslo.

Edward no estaba en la cama donde lo había dejado. La puerta del cuarto del baño estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer.

—Me duele mucho la garganta —respondió cuando la tomaba en mis brazos.

—Shhh, aquí está mamá —alenté acariciando su pequeña espalda.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

Suspiré profundo.

_"Adiós a mi maravillosa noche"_

Mecí a mi gatita.

—Claro que sí, bebé —respondí acercándome al sofá—. Solo déjame cambiar la ropa de cama, sin querer derrame un poco de agua.

—Ok mami —aceptó, acurrucándose contra la tapicería de cuero negro.

Le di gracias a Dios de que mi gatita no se diera cuenta de nuestra ropa esparcida por toda la habitación. Recogí todo, dejé el pequeño montoncito al pie de la cama.

Quité la ropa de cama, luego tomé el resto y fui hasta el cuarto de baño para dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Al entrar pude apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de Edward a través de la mampara del vidrio. Se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la pared de la ducha.

"_Pobre"_

Sonreí.

_"Por lo menos alguien puede terminar"._

Apreté mis muslos y sentí una deliciosa fricción que me hizo estremecer y desear estar en la ducha con él.

Miré a mi gatita y luego al cuerpo desnudo de Edward. Suspiré profundo.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se debatían: "Entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer".

Dejé la ropa, tomé la ropa de cama y de forma reticente salí del cuarto de baño.

Vestí la cama, luego fui a la habitación de mi gatita por su medicamento. Regresé y nada que Edward salía de la ducha.

Me acerqué al sofá. Medio desperté a mi gatita, le di el medicamento. La tomé en mis brazos y la pasé a nuestra cama. La observé dormir por un par de minutos.

La amo. La amo tanto como a Tony y a Edward y no me molesta en absoluto que haya interrumpido nuestra maravillosa noche. Estoy consciente que habrá muchas más.

—Te amo princesa —susurré arropando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué dura tanto?"_

Miré hacia la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño.

_"Necesito ducharme. Tengo mi sexo y mis muslos húmedos, tanto de mi excitación, los restos de mi orgasmo y el tuyo"._

Atravesé la habitación, abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño y entré quitándome el suéter.

—Edward, necesito ducharme —dije abriendo la mampara.

La visión que tenía delante de mí, hizo que mi sexo se humedeciera aún más. Edward tenía su miembro tomado con su mano derecha, pude apreciar como el agua se llevaba su semen. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y su cara en una expresión de placer.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

—Elizabeth está dormida en nuestra cama, debes salir y cuidar…

Se volvió tan rápido que mis ojos no lograron captar su movimiento. Solo pude sentir como sus labios se estrellaban con los míos cortando mis palabras. Era un beso ansioso. Su lengua invadió mi boca al mismo momento que me tomaba bruscamente de la cintura y mi espalda chocaba con algo duro y frío.

"_La pared de la ducha"_

Respondí a su hambriento beso y rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

—Edward —logré decir cuando bajó sus labios de los míos para besar, lamer y mordisquear mi cuello y mandíbula.

—Te deseo, no sabes cuánto. Nada se compara contigo —apuntó contra la piel ardiente de mi cuello.

—Elizabeth —murmure antes de soltar un pequeño gemido.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar de placer.

— ¿Cerraste la puerta?—preguntó con mi pezón en su boca mordisqueándolo sin llegar hacerme daño.

—Nooooo —respondí gimiendo quedito

—Por favor no hagas ruido —suplicó entrando en mí de una fuerte estocada.

Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior, en mi boca pude sentir el sabor de la sangre que probablemente en este momento brotaba, pero no importaba... Estaba demasiado ocupada en sentir todo lo que Edward estaba haciendo conmigo... No aguanté mas y clavé mis uñas...

—Esto será fuerte, duro y rápido —me indicó saliendo de mí antes de entrar de nuevo de la misma manera. Enterró su rostro en la base de mi cuello. Mis uñas se clavaron de nuevo en su espalda.

Así comenzó con sus embestidas, rápidas, fuertes y profundas.

Ese delicioso cosquilleo en mí bajo vientre no tardó en hacer su aparición, y exploté en un arrollador y maravilloso orgasmo. Cuando salió de mí entrando fuertemente al mismo instante que apretaba y masajeaba mi clítoris.

Me mordí la mejilla evitando soltar el grito que quedó atorado en mi garganta, solo se escapó de mis labios un fuerte suspiro de placer.

Edward me siguió segundos después luego de dar una de sus deliciosas embestidas, soltando un gruñido gutural, antes de encajar sus dientes en la piel de mi hombro.

Pude sentir en mi interior su cálido y espeso semen.

Edward se separó un poco de mí —aun manteniéndome en sus brazos—, para poder observarme.

—Lo siento si fui muy rudo —se disculpó, acariciando la marca que había dejado en mi hombro luego mi labio inferior con su pulgar derecho.

—Estuvo fantástico —logré gesticular al momento que bajaba mis piernas de su cintura.

Nos duchamos rápidamente entre caricias para nada sensuales. Estábamos muy conscientes que esta vez no tendríamos tanta suerte.

Salí del cuarto de baño con Edward siguiéndome muy de cerca. Mi gatita estaba acurrucadita en el centro de la cama, ajena de lo que acabábamos de hacer en la ducha.

— ¡Oye! —me quejé cuando Edward estampó la palma de su mano en mi trasero. Él solo me sonrió torcidamente. Con mi sonrisa favorita.

Me coloqué una braguita de algodón de color blanco y una camiseta de Edward de color azul, que me llegaba un poco más debajo de la punta de mi trasero.

Me estaba cepillando mi muralla de cabello.

Edward me observaba acostado del lado derecho de la cama, solo con un pantalón de pijama de color negro.

**_Toc Toc Toc._**

Un tímido golpecito me hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

Edward se levantó de la cama y fue abrirla, para encontrarse con un somnoliento Tony.

— ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes papá? —preguntó tallándose su ojito derecho.

—Claro campeón, entra —respondió Edward haciéndolo entrar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tony no tardó en correr hacia la cama, se subió y se acurrucó al lado de mi gatita.

Le sonreí a Edward cuando ambos nos metíamos a la cama done nuestros pequeños nos esperaban.

Me acurruqué al cuerpecito de mi gatita.

—Te amo —dijo Edward mirándome por encima de los niños.

—Yo también te amo —susurré cerrando mis ojos.

Estaba agotada, muy agotada, pero me encontraba feliz, muy feliz y llena de dicha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fui la primera en despertar y lo primero que noté fue el cuerpecito cálido de uno de mis niños. Abrí mis ojos para toparme con una mopa de cabellos rebeldes de color castaño.

Mi hermoso niño dormía plácidamente con su cuerpecito entre mis brazos, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro, su brazo izquierdo pasaba posesivamente sobre mi pecho, tomando en su pequeño pucho la camiseta de Edward, su pierna izquierda estaba sobre las mías.

Ethan es tan o más posesivo que el mismo Edward.

Mi gatita dormía profundamente sobre el pecho de su padre, quien con su brazo derecho rodeaba posesivamente su pequeña cintura.

Me moví suavemente hasta dejar a mi bebé recostado en la cama abrazando la almohada que hasta segundos atrás descansaba mi cabeza.

Entré al cuarto de baño, cepillé mi cabello recogiéndolo en una coleta alta cuando terminé de hacerlo, luego cepillé mis dientes.

En el espejo se reflejaba una Bella sonriente, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando.

Salí directo hacia el armario, busqué un short corto de tela de color negro y un blusón de color perla.

Salí de la habitación dejando a mis tres grande amores profundamente dormidos en la cama.

Tony se había movido hasta llegar al cuerpo de Edward y había pasado su pierna derecha sobre la de su padre, su brazo derecho sobre la espalda de su hermana, su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Edward.

Bajé las escaleras de forma tímida. No me sentía muy a gusto andar en esta mansión.

—Buenos días, Rosa —saludé tímidamente entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Isabella —correspondió a mi saludo tendiéndome una taza de café.

—Solo dígame Bella y gracias, pero desde el embarazo no tolero el café —rechacé amablemente.

— ¿Una taza de té? —indagó volviéndose a la estufa.

—Si, por favor —respondí sentándome en la barra del desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludaron a coro Rose y Alice entrando a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo la señora Rosa—. ¿Una taza de café?

—Si, por favor —respondieron sentándose Rose a mi lado y Alice frente a mí.

—Hola —saludé con una sonrisa.

—Tienes cara de bien follada —soltó Rose mirándome intensamente de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Alice.

Me sonrojé intensamente.

—Ustedes también —contraataqué.

Sorpresivamente… ambas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

—Como extrañaba lo salvaje que es mí osito la cama —comentó Rose con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Jasper es tan apasionado —dijo Alice con un suspiro y una sonrisa boba en los labios.

—Demasiada información —dije levantando mis manos hacia mi rostro.

—Y tú, ¿disfrutaste tu noche con Edward? —preguntó Rose picándome en el costado izquierdo.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Sí, la disfruté bastante mientras duró —respondí jugueteando con la taza de té.

— ¿Cómo es eso de "mientras duró"? —preguntó Alice haciendo comillas en el aire. Suspiré profundo.

—Lizzy llego a la habitación cuando Edward y yo... bueno ya saben. Estábamos haciendo el amor —respondí con la miraba baja.

—Oh —susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Elizabeth los vio teniendo sexo? —preguntó Rose de pronto muy sería.

Negué con la cabeza, subiendo mi mirada a su rostro.

—No, casi, pero no —respondí desviando mi mirada a Rosa que preparaba el desayuno en silencio.

—Te lo dije, te lo dije hace tiempo, Bella. Necesitabas enseñarles a dormir en su habitación y no me hiciste caso —me retó Alice señalándome con su dedo acusador poniéndose de pie de un salto para llegar frente a mí, al otro lado de la barra—. Por tú impudencia, casi traumas a la niña.

—Alice —susurré con voz rota.

—Alice nada. Por Dios, Bella. ¿Que le hubieses dicho si Elizabeth los hubiera visto? —preguntó con los brazos en garras caminando como león enjaulado por toda la cocina.

—No lo sé —respondí en un susurro.

— ¡¿No lo sabes?! —exclamó deteniendo abruptamente su caminar mientras subía sus brazos al aire.

—Alice basta —la atajo Rose.

—Rosalie —dijo Alice de forma brusca volviéndose hacia ella.

—Basta —replicó Rose de la misma forma.

Alice no dijo nada más y se volvió a sentar frente a mí soltando un sonoro bufido.

—Si Alice, lo entiendo. No volverá a pasar —dije mirando a mi hermana, quien se negó a mirarme.

Rosa aprovechó ese momento para dejar frente a mis hermanas su respectiva taza de café, a mí amablemente me cambió la taza de té frió sin probar por uno más caliente.

—No se preocupe, siempre nos pasa eso a los que somos padres —expresó palmeando mi hombro.

Le brindé una pequeña sonrisa.

Ninguna de las tres habló, por lo que por primera vez estábamos en un incómodo silencio.

Suspiré.

— ¿Cómo tomó Emm lo de Emer y su concepción? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba —respondió luego de tomar unos sorbos de café—. Antes de que me diera cuenta de que era él, puedo decir... que aún recuerdo perfectamente las clases de defensa personal de Sam —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa a la que Allie y yo le correspondimos.

—Pobre del oso —susurró Alice colocando sus manos para esconder sus risitas—. Lo debe haber pasado muy mal —dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Rose y yo nos unimos segundos después.

—Muy mal —Rose suspiró—. Tan mal, que aún tiene su ojo morado.

Estallamos de nuevo en estruendosas carcajadas. Rosa nos miraba en ese momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Rosalie! —exclamé negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un tono inocente—. Solo defendía a mí hijo y a mí.

—Como quieras —dije con una sonrisa—. Pero no me has dicho, ¿cómo se lo tomo?

Suspiró profundo.

—Cuando me dijo Rosie osita, me di cuenta que era él, así que deje de golpearlo y me lancé a sus fornidos brazos llorando de felicidad, besando todo lo que mis labios tenían alcance. Duramos unos segundos, minutos, horas, a decir verdad, no lo sé, todo el mundo pareció detenerse, solo existíamos nosotros dos y Emerson en la otra habitación contigua. Después, en un susurro, me preguntó si Emer era mi hijo, por lo que suspiré. Era el momento. Me separe de él y lo guié hasta el sofá, me senté a su lado y comencé con mi relato bajo su atenta mirada. Cuando llegué a la parte de mi violación, no había terminado de contar, cuando ya se había puesto de pie de un salto, comenzó a despotricar y a lanzar todo a su paso. Les confieso que de verdad en ese momento me asusté mucho, nunca lo había visto así. Me preguntó en un grito si Emer era producto de eso. Les juro que mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, amo a Emmett, pero Emerson está primero. Sus fuertes gritos y las cosas aventadas y rompiéndose, despertó a Emerson, quien no dudó en aparecer en ese momento en la habitación. Les puedo jurar que en ese momento el rostro de Emmett estaba tan rojo por la ira, que temí por la vida de mi hijo. Me moví tan rápido interponiendo mi cuerpo entre los dos, que parecí no sé... un vampiro. Nunca voy a permitir que Emmett dañe a mí bebé. El Emmett que estaba en ese momento frente a mí, era un completo desconocido. Tenía sus ojos inyectados con una ira asesina, estaba como distante, era como si no nos viera delante de él. Fueron las palabras de Emerson las que lo trajeron al presente. —Rosalie suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Qué le dijo Emer? —preguntó Alice en un susurro.

Asentí dando a entender que era lo mismo que yo me estaba preguntando.

—Le dijo _"papá"_ —respondió Rose con una enorme sonrisa—. En ese momento sentí a mi corazón estallar de felicidad. Emmett se nos acercó muy lentamente y se acuchillo frente a mí hijo, yo solo pude observar como una intrusa ese mágico momento. _¿Por qué gritas, papi?_, fue la pregunta de Emerson mientras retorcía sus pequeñas manos. _Es que no te alegras de vernos, porque yo sí papi, te extrañé mucho, igual mami. Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir_. Emerson habló tan rápido que me costó oírlo. El movimiento de mi osito fue tan rápido que no lo noté. En un parpadeo Emer dejó de estar parado frente a él, para estar al siguiente entre sus brazos. _Claro que me alegro de verlos, yo también los extrañé mucho,_ le dijo mi osito irguiéndose para atraernos a sus brazos, apretándonos contra su fuerte pecho. Él nos guió hasta el sofá y se enfrascó en una larga conversación con Emer. Fue hasta que el niño se durmió que no logré seguir con nuestra conversación. Me pidió perdón por su comportamiento, él no quería asustarnos y mucho menos hacernos daño. Emerson conquistó su corazón. Le dije que… me había tomado el atrevimiento de decirle a Emer que él era su padre, que si no nos quería junto a él, luego de saber todo, que por favor no fuera a romperle el corazón al niño. Me besó interrumpiendo mi monólogo. Al separarnos me dijo que me amaba, que me amaba mucho, al igual que a su hijo y de forma brusca me juró que no descansaría hasta dar con ese desgraciado y hacerlo sufrir de forma lenta y luego lo mataría con sus propias manos. Luego bueno… ya se lo imaginan —terminó apartando la taza del café para apoyar los codos en la barra—. Tú Alice, ¿cómo te fue con Jasper?

Ambas miramos al mismo tiempo, la aludida nos sonrió a ambas.

—Jasper no me mantuvo en suspenso todo el camino a nuestro destino, se quitó el pasamontaña cuando dejamos atrás la mansión, al principio sí me sorprendí un poco y eso es todo —respondió Alice sin detenerse a respirar.

—Párale ahí, párale ahí. Nos cuentas todo con lujo de detalles —la atajó Rose colocando sus manos hacia adelante como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico.

—Todo, Marie Alice Swan —la apremié.

Suspiró y me encogió en la butaca.

—Jasper no se quitó el pasamontaña de inmediato, primero se burló un poquito de mí. Como estaba un poquito en shock por lo que estaba pasando, acabábamos de llegar y ya nos secuestraban. Pues… estaba sumida en el silencio. Él se burló de mí. "Nunca pensé que llegaría el día de ver a Marie Alice Swan sin habla" —contó haciendo comillas en el aire.

Rose y yo soltamos unas risitas.

—Fue ahí que supe que era él. Lo reté: _Jasper Anthony Cullen, cómo se te ocurre darme seme rendo susto, ¿quieres matarme de un paro cardíaco?_ y él solo se rió, ¡se río de mí! —Exclamó casi con un ataque de ansiedad—. ¿Saben lo que respondió? —preguntó levantándose de la butaca y caminar como leona enjaulada.

Rose y yo negamos con la cabeza.

—Vengo a buscar lo que es mío. Como si yo fuera de su propiedad. Joder… es que estoy hombres no aprenden nada.

—Alice, te desviaste del tema —murmuró Rose deteniendo su agitado avance o dejaría una zanja en medio de la cocina de la señora Esme Cullen.

—Jasper fue directo, me pregunto por Jass, "_Es muy hermosa tú nena_" —Alice sonrió como siempre lo hacía al hablar de Jasslye—. _No es mía, bueno sí. Es complicado._ Entonces él solo dijo que había un camino muy largo que recorrer, que nos daba mucho tiempo para que le contara todo. Acarició mi mejilla, luego el rubio cabello de Jass. Así que comencé a contarle todo, desde que Jasslye es nuestra sobrina, hija de Caled, aquel hermano que teníamos y no supimos de él hasta después de su muerte. Fue ahí donde nos enteramos que nuestro amigo era en realidad nuestro medio hermano, hijo de papá. Caled me dejó la custodia de Jasslye. _¿Jasslye?_ Me preguntó el nombre confundido. —Alice dijo todo de sopetón, sin detenerse a tomar aire—. Le expliqué cómo Elizabeth y Ethan buscaron el nombre. Me preguntó por mi vida. Le conté todo: mi graduación, el trabajo en la empresa de papá, hasta lo que hice hace cuatro días. Le dije que había tenido sexo con Tim, un pretendiente, pero que no sentía nada por él. Que mi corazón le pertenece a él. A Jasper Cullen.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Rose al mismo momento que yo preguntaba.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Por lo que le aclaré que solo había sido una vez, hace tres días y que Timothy no es nada en mi vida. Comenzó a pedirme perdón: _Perdóname, pelinegra amor, perdóname_. Yo estaba muy confundida, porque él me pedía perdón si fui yo la que lo engañó. Fui yo la que cometió el error de acostarse con otro hombre. _¿Por qué debo perdonarte?_ Le pregunte mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión de dolor, su expresión desolada, como si él fuera cometido el peor de los crímenes. Comencé a sentirme mal, su estado de ánimo me comenzaba afectar. Ahí, de verdad, creí que mi Jasper sí se había casado con otra. Entonces le exigí _Jasper Cullen, llévame de vuelta a mí casa_. No quería que él me dijera aquello que iba a romper más mi corazón. No quería que él me contara lo feliz que era con su esposa. Le pregunté el porqué me sacaba de la casa si estaba casado. En ese momento la camioneta se detuvo de forma brusca. Solo pude apretar a Jass más contra mi pecho. Él solamente lo negó, mientras se reía de forma irónica. Me acusó de ser yo quien había contraído matrimonio. Cuando dijo eso, fue mi turno de reír de forma irónica. _No me vengas con tonterías Jasper Cullen yo no me he casado, pero tú sí. Ahora llévame de vuelta a mí casa_. Peor él me ignoró y comenzó a explicarme lo que había sido de su vida. Él no se casó como nos hicieron creer, se gradúo en la universidad de Arquitecto. Me contó que cuando se enteró de mi supuesto matrimonio, tuvo una aventura. Según él, no fue por mucho tiempo. Que su corazón me pertenece solo a mí y a pesar de que yo no lo siguiera amando, él sí. Así que cortó su relación y ha permanecido solo desde entonces.

—Oh —susurré asombrada.

Rose estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

—Jasper… —comenzó Rose pero Alice la interrumpió.

—Tuvo una relación con una mujerzuela de un burdel donde ellos venden sus cosas. Sí —dijo Alice con expresión asesina—. Lo quise matar en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho, si él no hubiera estado manejando el coche donde Jasslye viajaba. Yo muriéndome por dentro pensando que lo había engañado y solo fue una vez, lo de él fue por tres meses. Dios… tres meses. No le hablé en todo el camino que nos faltaba. Cuando ya íbamos llegando a la casita de campo que fue nuestro refugio años atrás mi pequeña rubia se despertó. La observé mirar fijamente a Jasper. Jass no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, pero no se movía de su lugar. Jasper se dio cuenta y la miró sonriendo. _Hola, mi princesa. Ya estás con papá_, le dijo acariciando su cabello. Jass sonrió como si fuera la mañana de navidad y tuviera el mejor regalo del mundo. Mi corazón enojado se derritió de inmediato. _Así que usted mi hermosa princesita es Jasslye Anthonella, mi nenita_. Jass solo asintió y se escondió entre mi cabello. Como ustedes saben, no pude permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él, nos pedimos perdón mutuamente y decidimos luchar por lo nuestro. Tú Bella, ¿cómo te fue como Edward?

Suspiré con una sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro.

—Edward nos llevó a una cabaña que le pertenece a Garrett su mano derecha…

—Buenos días —saludó Edward entrando a la cocina con nuestra gatita en sus brazos y nuestro campeón encima de su espalda.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludaron Alice y Rose.

Edward les dio un beso en las mejillas.

—Buenos días amor —se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

—Guacala —se quejaron mi gatita y Tony.

—Elizabeth Marie y Ethan Anthony, ¿para nosotras no hay buenos días? —se quejó Rose con una sonrisa.

Mi gatita se removió en los brazos de su padre al momento que Tony saltaba con un ágil movimiento hacia el suelo. Edward la dejó sobre sus pies.

—Buenos días mamá Rose —saludó mi gatita saltando a los brazos de su tía.

—Buenos días mamá Alice —saludó Tony con un beso en la mejilla.

—Mi beso de buenos días —susurró Edward atrayéndome hacia su torneado pecho luego de rodar mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

—Buenos días amor —susurré llevando mis manos a sus cabellos y entrelazando en ellos mis dedos lo atraje hacia mí de forma brusca.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, en un suave roce, pero yo quería más, así que asalte su boca con mi lengua. Saboreando, degustándome su sabor unido al de la pasta dental y el enjuague bucal.

—Guacala mamá Bella —la voz de Emer me hizo separarme de Edward. No sin antes morder suavemente su labio inferior.

Me volví hacia mis diablitos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Emer miraba a Edward desafiándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó guapo? —pregunté tomándolo en mis brazos.

— ¿Con quién te besas mamá Bella? —preguntó según él en un susurro en mí oído. Pero sé que todos lo escucharon.

—Es Edward, Emer, el papá de Lizzy y Tony —respondí haciendo que me mirara.

— ¿Tío Edward? —Preguntó mirando a Edward sobre mi hombro.

—Sí —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Hola tío Edward —saludó Emer con una sonrisa.

—Hola Emerson —Edward me lo arrebató de mis brazos y lo alzó arriba de su cabeza—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

—Lo sé, papi también me lo dijo —murmuró Emer con una sonrisa—. Lánzame tío.

Edward sonrió y lo lanzó en el aire. Creo que esos fueron los peores segundos de la vida de Rose, la vi cerrar sus ojos no queriendo ver si Edward no llegaba atraparlo.

La cocina fue llenada por la risa musical de Emer.

Edward lo atrapó segundos después de haberlo lanzado. Pude ver como Rose suspiraba de alivio.

—Papi, yo también quiero —dijo mi gatita acercándose a su padre.

Me tensé y miré con mis ojos entrecerrados a Edward, él solo me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida y la alzó en sus brazos.

—Ed… —no me dejó terminar de hablar cuando ya la estaba lanzando en el aire.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido, levanté mis brazos hacia arriba tratando de tomarla.

La risa de campanilla de mí nena se escuchó por todo la cocina.

—Tranquila amor, no dejaría que le ocurriera nada —me tranquilizó Edward atrapándola.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer —lo reté fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Mami —mi gatita hizo un puchero.

—Esta vez no, Elizabeth Marie —dije con las manos en las caderas.

—Lo siento mami, no le volveré a decir a papi que me lance —se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Está bien princesa, solo… me asusté mucho —susurré quitándose a Edward de sus brazos para estrecharla con los míos contra mí pecho.

—Te prometo que no volveremos asustarte —prometió Edward abrazándonos a las dos.

Tony se unió nuestro abrazo.

—Buenos días —saludaron Emmett y Jasper entrando a la cocina. Este último con Jasslye en sus brazos.

—Buenos días —saludamos todos a la misma vez.

— Hola Emm, hola Jazz —saludé acercándome a ellos con mi gatita aun en mis brazos.

—Hola Bella —me correspondió Jasper abrazando con su brazo libre—. Elizabeth ¿cierto? —preguntó mirando a mi gatita.

—Hola tío Jasper —saludó mi gatita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es un gusto conocerla oficialmente señorita Cullen, Jasper Cullen su tío —se presentó como todo un caballeo.

Mi gatita y Jass soltaron unas risitas.

—El gusto es mío, señor Cullen —murmuró mi gatita seria, pero no tardó en soltar unas risitas.

—Enos ías mamá Bella —me saludó Jass con una sonrisa.

—Hola Bellita —me saludo Emm atrayéndome hacia su enorme pecho con sus fuertes brazos de forma brusca.

—Hola oso —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te dije que te extrañé Bellita? —susurró apretándonos en un abrazo de oso.

—Tío —se quejó mi gatita.

—Oso… no… podemos… respirar —dije con lo poco de oxígeno que le quedaba a mis pulmones.

—Emmett Cullen, suelta en este instante a Bella y a Elizabeth —exclamó Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Ups —dijo Emm con una sonrisa.

Los brazos de Emmett fueron sustituidos por los brazos de Edward.

— ¿Están bien amor? —preguntó Edward con ansiedad en la voz.

—Estoy bien papi —respondió mi gatita extendiendo sus brazos hacía él.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y le besó ambas mejillas, levantó su mirada hacía mí y tiernamente me acarició mi mejilla.

—Estoy bien amor —susurré recargando mi rostro contra su mano.

—Señores Cullen, el desayuno ya está listo, pueden pasar al comedor —habló Rosa por primera vez.

—Sentimos invadir tu cocina Rosa —me disculpé.

—No se preocupe, señora Swan —me tranquilizó—. Me agradó mucho tenerlos aquí, esta vieja a veces se siente muy sola.

—Ya no estarás más nunca sola, nos tendrás a nosotros —dijo mi gatita sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Eso me alegra mucho pequeña —dijo Rosa con una sonrisa.

—Familia, andando que me muero de hambre —se quejó Emmett empujándonos hacia el comedor.

En seguida entramos al comedor, las paredes estaban de un color rojo intenso, en el centro del salón se podía apreciar el gran comedor de cristal de nueve sillas, el cual estaba iluminado, por un hermoso candelabro con velas a los alrededores, encima de éste. Del lado derecho había una hermosa chimenea color blanco y flores que la adornaban. Al fondo del salón se podía apreciar un gran ventanal, cubierta por unas cortinas color pastel.

Edward tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Me senté a su izquierda. Mi gatita se sentó a mi lado, a mi izquierda, la silla continua a la de mi gatita se sentó Tony, Emmett en la otra cabecera con Emerson en su regazo, a su izquierda se sentó Rose, a su lado Alice, a la derecha de Edward se sentó Jasper con Jasslye en su regazo.

Rosa se lució con el desayuno, había tanto de donde escoger.

A pesar de que estábamos desayunando eso no impidió las bromas pesadas de Emmett.

—Papi, ¿podemos bañarnos en la piscina? —preguntó mi gatita luego de que termináramos de desayunar.

—Claro bebé —respondió Edward mirándola con adoración.

—Por supuesto que no —se quejó Alice de inmediato haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella—. Ninguna tiene traje de baño.

—Alice, se pueden bañar en ropa interior —exclamó Rose fijando su mirada en mí—. Son niños.

—Debemos ir de compras, no podemos estar aquí sin tener con qué vestirnos —se quejó levantándose de la silla—. Rose, Bella.

—Alice, no puedo —me excusé rápidamente—. Debo cuidar de los niños, ellos no esperaran a que vengas del centro comercial.

—Puedes ir sola, nosotras cuidaremos de Jass —murmuró Rose.

—Está bien, ustedes se lo pierden. Jasper, ¿me acompañas? —le hizo un puchero al estilo Alice Swan.

—Aunque no me lo pidieras, no iba a dejarte ir sola —exclamó Jazz con una sonrisa levantándose para dejar a Jass sentada en su silla.

—Jasslye, te portas bien —murmuró Alice besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Chi mami —dijo poniéndose de pie en la silla.

La gran mano de Edward se posó en su pequeña cintura, sosteniéndola.

—Joven Edward, joven Emmett, aquí está la prensa —dijo Rosa entrando con varios de ellos en sus manos.

Dejó unos en las manos de Emmett y dejó otros en las manos de Edward.

Emerson de bajó del regazo de Emmett y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupó Alice, los cuatro diablillos comenzaron a charlar muy animadamente.

Tomé la prensa que Edward había dejado en la mesa. Era el Chicago Tribune. La abrí y en primera plana como anuncio de neón estaba publicado un artículo que haría que se formara la tercera guerra mundial o nos cayera encima una bomba como la de Hiroshima cuando Charlie o Don Carlisle lo leyera.

El artículo estaba titulado:

**¿Edward Cullen e Hija?**

Edward Cullen el soltero multimillonario más codiciado del mundo. Fue visto ayer por la mañana en la plaza principal de un pueblo pequeño a las afuera de la ciudad de Chicago en compañía de una niña de unos diez años de edad.

Según fuentes cercanas, la niña se trata nada más y nada menos de la hija de Isabella Swan, hija del empresario multimillonario Charlie Swan. La niña corresponde al nombre de Elizabeth Cullen Swan, hija de ambos mencionados.

Todavía no se confirma si estos dos mantienen o mantenían una relación, ya que para todos es evidente de la tensión que siente cada familia respecto a la otra.

Al lado del artículo estaba una foto de Edward con Elizabeth en sus brazos, se puede divisar la marca de media luna en el brazo derecho de mi gatita.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella? —preguntó Rose con angustia en la voz. Pude sentir de inmediato ocho pares de ojos mirándome.

—Charlie va a matarme —susurré bajito.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose confundida.

Le pasé la prensa, sin decir nada más. Pude apreciar como sus ojos se abrían como platos y me miraba asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

Sentí en ese momento el cuerpito cálido de mi gatita sentándose en mi regazo y los brazos de Tony envolver mi cuello. Ambos los rodeé con mis brazos.

—No dejaré que el abuelo te haga daño —dijo Tony con su pequeño cuerpo tenso.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —volvió a preguntar Edward con voz contenida.

Rosalie le pasó la prensa, Edward la recibió y comenzó a leer, pero su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna. Al terminar se la pasó a Emmett, que no tardó más que unos segundos en leerla.

— ¿Qué haremos? Charlie o papá ya se deben haber enterado —preguntó dejando la prensa sobre la mesa.

—Necesito hablar con Jenks, vamos al despacho —exclamó levantándose de la mesa. Se volvió hacia nosotros—. No se preocupen, nada les va a pasar ni nadie nos va a separar —nos dio un beso en la frente a los tres—. ¿Por qué no van a bañarse en la piscina?

Le traté de sonreír.

Se inclinó de nuevo y me besó castamente. En esta ocasión ninguno de los niños se quejó.

—Te amo —susurró sobre mis labios.

—También te amo —susurré con una meda sonrisa.

Edward y Emmett desaparecieron por la puerta que lleva al recibidor.

—Llevemos a los niños a la piscina —me indicó Rose cargando a Jass y con Emer de la mano.

Me levanté con mi gatita en brazos, tomé la mano de Tony y seguí a Rose.

Nos encontramos con Rosa en el vestíbulo.

—Rosa, ¿nos puede traer un par de toallas? Los niños se meterán un rato a la piscina —Rose pidió amablemente.

—Por supuesto. También les traeré una de esas cosas que utilizan, para que los puedan vigilar sin necesidad de estar afuera —murmuró Rosa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Una qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Es una cosita, como se llama, ah sí, un laptop, por ella los podrán observar por las cámaras. El joven Edward tiene una en el despacho. Le voy a pedir a Jordán que me pase una. Ya vuelvo —se fue rápidamente hacia el garaje.

Rose encabezó la marcha hacia el jardín. Salimos por unas puertas de vidrio por el lateral de la mansión. Por esta puerta se llegaba directo a la piscina.

Los niños se quitaron sus pijamas, comenzaron a jugar en ropa interior. El bóxer de Tony era de color negro, los de Emer de color azul. La braguita de mi gatita era de color rosado, con una Barbie de estampado, la de Jass era de color rosado un tono más claro, con campanita.

Los dejamos jugando tranquilamente al lado de la piscina con una pelota playera que les lanzó uno de los hombres que trabajan para Edward. Él hombre de tez bronceada, cabello de color castaño oscuro y ojos de color avellana. Se paró a unos veinte metros de la piscina, un arma, no podría decir de qué tipo, la tenía en la cintura de sus vaqueros, solo podía observar la cacha de color negro.

Rosa llegó unos minutos más tarde.

—Él es Jesús. El joven Edward lo mandó a custodiar a los niños mientras estén aquí afuera en la piscina —nos dijo dejando las toallas sobre uno de los camastro—. En la mesa al lado de la puerta de vidrio, dejé el aparatito. Jordán ya lo encendió y les dejó listo para que los observen por la cámara.

—Gracias Rosa —agradeció Rose con una sonrisa.

—De nada señora Swan, es un placer para mí atenderlas, ustedes hacen muy felices a mis muchachos. Además siempre ha sido mí deber cuidar a los niños Cullen. Ya mis muchachos están grandes, pero aun así los cuido. Ahora es mi deber cuidar de la pequeña Elizabeth y el niño Ethan —dijo dirigiéndose a ellos y ofreciéndoles una limonada.

—Deben esperar un rato antes de nadar —les dije caminando detrás de Rose.

Entramos a la mansión de nuevo, y efectivamente al lado de la puerta por donde habíamos entrado había una pequeña mesa con dos tazas de té caliente y un plato lleno de galletas, más la laptop.

Rose y yo nos peleamos por quien se sentaba frente a la laptop, como nadie se daba por vencida, colocamos ambas sillas frente a esta.

Comenzamos a tomarnos el té tranquilamente, aproveché en ese momento en contarle con lujo de detalle cómo me enteré de que Edward era el encapuchado que me llevó esa noche. Le conté todo lo que dijo Edward. Ella también lo hizo, me contó todo lo que habló con Emmett. Él también le contó toda su vida después de que nos separaran.

Terminamos el té y seguimos charlando muy animadamente.

Los niños llevaban como media hora dentro de la piscina. Ethan, Elizabeth y Emerson nadaban muy bien, a Jasslye se le dificultaba un poquito por eso ninguno de los tres la dejaba sola.

La pelota salió de la piscina, vi como mi gatita salía del agua, Tony ayudó a Jass a salir y ambas tomadas de las manos corrieron detrás de la pelota, esta se dirigía hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a esas dos personas detener la pelota.

Mi gatita se paró y los miró fijamente.

La respiración de Rose se enganchó.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Solo podía observar la escena por la pantalla de la laptop.

—Hola abuelito Carlisle —saludó mi gatita con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola princesa, estás enorme. La última vez que te vi, eras solo una bebita de un año —dijo Carlisle antes de acuclillarse a su altura.

—He crecido mucho. Pero no mientas, yo te vi en mi última competencia de Danza al igual que a la abuela —contradijo mi gatita mirando a Esme.

—Eres muy inteligente pequeña —la alabó Esme mirándola con adoración.

—Lizzy —dijo Tony llegando al lado de mi gatita antes de interponerse entre ella y sus abuelos—. Hola, abuelo Carlisle.

—Hola, abuelo Carlisle —saludó Emer llegando hacia ellos.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron confundidos.

—Hola pequeño —saludó Esme sonriéndole.

Mi cuerpo estaba congelado, mis estremecidas no me respondían. Quería ir a alejar a mis niños del peligro que representaban sus abuelos.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose de forma brusca me hizo dar un respingo.

Vi como Edward salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho sin siquiera a dignarse a mirame. Cruzó en unas cuentas zancadas el vestíbulo, abrió la puerta de la entrada y se precipitó fuera. Emmett lo seguía muy de cerca.

—Ethan, Elizabeth, Emerson y Jasslye, vayan adentro con su madre —dijo con la mandíbula apretada caminando hasta donde ellos estaban.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y Isalovecullen, Kareeenh, Esmeraldamr, Tany Denali, Cullen Masen, Kroubain, Dayana, CarozapXD, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mariees, Gise Cullen de Pattinson, Mila, Veca, Eidy, Maye, Nandita21unesplained, Isacobo, Princea Cullen, Maary Cullen, Tifany, JessStewRam, Acqua cullen Potter, Joitahlaloquii, Solecitopucheta, Danitta20, Karina Castillo, Naye15, GaladrielCullen, Monielita Cullen, Makena Connor, Gigi Cullen, MadeleineTcullen, Monica Cullen Whictlock, StePatt Yolabertay, Aliena Cullen, Anisa Eliana, Kjimima, Catrina00, Jime Cullen S, Sofizz01, Akire33, Meerr, AshleySwan, Cullen98, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Kimjim, Mon de Cullen, Flexer, PennyCa, MapouCullen, Elisu, AlxandraCAST, Nany87, Liz Patt Stew, Yeinichiba, Guest, Wowo, Celina Rojas, Cristina, Rosy Canal, Melania, Beastyle, Gaby Rivera, Jazmin Masen, Rosii suarez, Yosycullen89, Imsrcc, Paola, Fran Ktrin Black, Lizzy1306, Virgi, Nancy, LauritaMarsYors, Guest, Rockergirl661.**

* * *

**Por favor deja un Reviews, significa mucho para mí.**


End file.
